


Endgame Romanogers Fanfic

by Daredevilosa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, capwidow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 212,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilosa/pseuds/Daredevilosa
Summary: After the Civil War events on MCU, Captain America's team managed to escape from prison with the help of Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers, they went on to live in anonymity because now they are fugitives and due to that, new relationships were formed and friendships were strengthened. With all that it remains a question: Could an intense and conturbed passion, between the nomad and the spy,  be born amongst all the chaos, losses and pain?Remember that english is not my first language so be nice. I hope you like another adventure of Steve and Natassha and the other Avengers. Here we go...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 270
Kudos: 286





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endgame Romanogers Fanfic - PT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565396) by DaredevilosaPT. 



Five of the Avengers team were arriving right now in that new Avengers facility... the newest ones: Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and a seriously injured Vision, and also the former Avengers and now know as Nomads, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, the black widow.

After a call from Bruce Banner, warning of a big and eminent danger, Steve decided to return to his home country, along with his team of fugitives from the US court.

In one of that new facility' room, Tony Stark's best friend, Rhodey, was in virtual conference with the government, talking about political issues, when Steve arrived with his team. The government demanded the arrest of Steve and of the others, even though he came to assist in a matter of the world's safety... Rhodey ignored ther government order and ended his virtual conference.

Rhodey greeted everyone and Steve and Natasha were glad to see him and to be back on America again.

One more person joined them: Bruce Banner, missing for two years, who is now back to talk about the new great villain... Thanos, who is on his way to Earth.

When Banner joined them in that room, everybody was in silence. Banner seemed to be ashamed and awkward as he stood and faced Natasha after so long.

**N: Hi, Bruce.**

Natasha said to break the ice and she didn't even know how to react or how to talk to him, after so may time, but she needed to say something. Bruce looked at Natasha and smiled, he nodded oddly and Steve, watched Banner and discreetly watched Natasha after.

**Sam: Dude, this is so weird...**

Sam commented, looking at Bruce and Natasha, then at Steve and then at the floor.

Wanda and Vision were not happy, he was hurt and Wanda was only thinking about him.

Before proceeding from this moment, let's go back two years ago, in the post-civil war period...

Shortly after Steve's team being jailed for justice, Steve found himself between two choices: running away or rescuing his friends and risking being arrested as well.

Of course Steve is no man to run away and leave friends behind, even more friends who stayed with him, so he had already decided that he would take friends from jail, he doesn't know how, but he will.

There was two persons Steve could ask for help, but one of them, Steve considered that she already had risked herself too much by helping him to get away with Bucky and Sam, plus she is still in mourning for her aunt's death and so he is. No, Steve didn't want to get Sharon Carter's help, and he's not sure if she alone could solve it for him.

Steve was staying in a hotel, or we might say, in a dump, in a small town, with enough inhabitants for him to blend in without suspicion, he has been there for five days, since his friends' arrest, planning what to do next.

One more morning had arrived and Steve was still unsure of how to proceed, the only thing that was going through his head, was to enter the jail by the front door, facing whatever appeared and taking them from there in brute force.

Steve decided that this was the solution, he put on his sunglasses, a cap and left the hotel. Steve crossed the street, walked two blocks and entered a diner, he went straight to the counter and didn't even sit on the stools, he stood, because he intended to take his request and leave as quickly as possible.

"What do you want this morning, handsome?"

The waitress asked Steve as she wiped a cloth on the countertop to clean.

**S: A double express for travel.**

**\- So you're in a hurry, today, huh? I was going to offer the promotion of the day... Pancakes... Whipped cream is free.**

**S: No, thank you, ma'am.**

Steve answered dryly.

**\- You're the boss.**

The waitress went to prepare Steve's expresso and while Steve waited, he turned to watch the TV news. Both he and Tony have been on the news in the past few days, almost all day, and they were talking about them now.

Steve's cell phone rang and he frowned slightly. Few people have this number of him, to be precise, only Sharon owns that phone number, she who arranged this new phone for him, so that he had a way of communication, without being tracked, because it was a very old model of cell phone.

Steve looked at the cell phone screen and he didn't save Sharon's contact there, but he knows her number. That number, he doesn't recognize, so it wasn't her, so... who else it could be??

Steve was in doubt if he should take the call, it could be just a mistake, so he chose to ignore the call, but the person insisted, so after the third time, he was sure it was not a mistake.

Steve took the call and put the device to his ear and lowered his head a little and he said nothing, he wanted to know who was first.

**_\- They say that television fattens people around eleven pounds, I think that might be true... look at you there..._ **

The expression on Steve's face changed, his frowned forehead, gave way to an expression of relief. That voice was easy to recognize, and that ironic way of commenting on a commonplace subject could only be her.

Steve still remained silent on the line, he is not quite sure what this person wants with him now.

**_\- You should have accepted the pancake, it's really delicious._ **

Steve lifted his head and looked around the diner. Steve had already been looking at the place before, but he was in search of police or government agentes... but she knows what he was talking to the waitress, so she is in there and he didn't see her. How can she be so discreet?

Steve spotted Natasha Romanoff, sitting at the third table, from a row of tables leaning against the wall with a large glass window.

Natasha put a piece of pancake in her mouth and smirked to Steve, who didn't smile back. In fact he was even annoyed at being discovered by her, he thought he was hiding well.

**\- Here you go, handsome!**

The waitress put Steve's order on the counter.

**\- It's 4 dollars.**

**S: Thank you, I'll sit down.**

**\- Oh, you decided to stay then... fine! You are a refreshment for my eyes.**

Steve didn't smile at the waitress's comment.

**S: I'll pay in the end.**

**\- As you wish, handsome.**

Steve got the coffee and went to Natasha's table, he sat facing her, who was also wearing sunglasses.

**S: Was it that easy to find me?**

Natasha shook her head.

**N: No, you're getting good at hiding.**

Natasha grabbed her coffee mug and lifted it to her mouth, she lowered her head slightly and stared at Steve through the sunglasses.

**N: But I'm better at finding you.**

Natasha stated and took a sip of the coffee.

**S: What do you want, Nat?**

**N: Prevent you from being arrested. What are you still doing in America, Steve??**

Steve sighed and took a sip of his coffee, he looked at the window.

**N: In fact, I think I know what you're up to. Don't do it. You should go away. I am...**

Steve just listened.

**N: Once again... there's plenty of room in my jet. If you want to come with me...**

Steve shook his head, still looking at the window.

**S: You know I can't do that, Nat.**

**N: I know. I was just testing you.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**N: I'm here to help you, I owe you a debt.**

**S: Forget about debt, Natasha. You already paid your debts when you allowed me to get Bucky out of that airport. You don't owe me anything else.**

**N: Hmm...**

**S: But I need to get my friends out of jail.**

**N: I know. Don't worry. I'm here for that too.**


	2. 2

**Natasha: What are you planning to do?**

Natasha asked Steve, both of them still sitting at the coffee shop for breakfast.

Steve sighed and looked at the window, wondering whether or not to say what he intends to do to Natasha. It is not due to lack of trust in her that is making him hesitating to tell her, no, he trusts her to know his plan, the problem is what she will think of his plan.

Natasha waited for Steve to decide whether or not to reveal his plan and she understands that maybe he no longer trusts her to reveal what he has in mind, after all, even though she helped him escape... she was on the side of Tony and the government at the time of the civil war and the Sokovia accords.

If Steve decided not to share his plan, she wouldn't be upset. As stated earlier, she fully understands whether the trust they have built over the years has been shaken by the latest developments in their lives.

**S: I intend to go in the prison and come out of there with them.**

Natasha ended up being distracted while Steve was thinkings, she got a little startled when Steve spoke, but the expression on her face did not change at any time.

 _So he trusts me_. Natasha thought.

**N: Or die with them there.**

Natasha commented.

Steve shrugged, he felt a little embarrassed for presenting the plan that way, he knows that he didn’t think one elaborate rescue, but he knows that he’s good at fighting and that he can easily knock down multiple targets at the same time and create strategy in just in time to keep moving forward. He usually improvises and it works. Well, most of the time it works, when it doesn't, he has his support team to help him out of an ambush.

Now that he thought about that, Steve realized that he wouldn’t have his team’s support to save him in case things goes wrong. Well, he doesn't have the full team actually, but there is a member of his trusted team right there, facing him. Better not to waste the opportunity.

**S: Can you put me in there?**

Steve suggested in hope Natasha could help him. Natasha shrugged.

**N: I thought you wouldn’t ask for my help.**

**S: I thought so too.**

Steve looked to the side. The waitress brought his coffee and set it on the table.

Steve waited for the waitress to walk away and looked at the cup and then at Natasha.

**S: But you're here... I don't know anyone who can put me there, but you...**

**N: Are you sure?**

Natasha raised her eyebrows, taking another sip of her coffee, she is being ironic about Steve saying that he doesn't know anyone else who can help him. He does, he can ask Sharon for that.

**S: I can't ask her for that.**

Natasha continued drinking coffee and looking at Steve, waiting for him to justify himself.

**S: She's already taken too much risk for me. I don't want her to become a fugitive like me and the others too. This business, this job we have...**

Steve sighed and looked briefly at the window and then at Natasha again.

**S: It is a very dangerous lifestyle. I can't ask her to stop her life to help me.**

**N: Yah...**

Natasha gave a short laugh but soon became serious again.

**N: But you can ask me that...**

Natasha commented and placed the coffe on the table, keeping her hands around it, she saw Steve get a little red, but discreetly red. She wanted to compare him wanting to spare Sharon, but not caring whether she was being spared or not. Natasha is not offended by this, but she knows that Steve is embarrassed.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Natasha eased his side, she leaned her back on the bench and continued to stare at Steve.

**N: Lucky for you that I don't care.**

Steve nodded.

**S: What is your plan?**

**N: You know I don't like to share.**

**S: Are we still in it?**

**N: I am still the same, Steve. Especially at my job.**

**S: And is this a job? I can't pay you.**

Natasha laughed softly.

**N: Now you are offending me.**

Natasha moved away from the bench and rested her arms crossed on the table.

**N: By the way, there is a way for you to pay me.**

**S: And how would that be?**

**N: Let me go with you.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, trying to understand that request.

**N: After freeing your friends...**

**S: Our friends.**

Steve interrupted Natasha to correct her. Natasha looked down and nodded.

**N: I hope they still see me that way.**

**S: They will... because I see you that way.**

Natasha looked up to meet Steve's eyes. It was impossible not to feel comforted by this statement that the friendship continues, she smiled discreetly with her lips, but Steve could see that the biggest smile was in her eyes, he smiled slightly in return.

**N: So... about my request... is that after we release our friends, that you let me go with you.**

Steve waited for Natasha to explain further.

**N: You can't remain here anymore... in America, you know that, right? None of you. None of us, actually. We are traitors.**

Steve now understood what she means.

**S: I'm not sure if everyone is going to want to run away. I know they don't have a choice, but I can't force anyone to follow me. I don't even know if it would be prudent for us all to be together.**

**N: It wouldn't be.**

**S: It would attract more attention, an extraordinary group of people gathered together.**

**N: You are being wise. I am glad.**

**S: I learned from the best spy I have ever met.**

Steve smiled and Natasha ended up smiling more now.

**N: Regardless of what you decide, even if we all split up after we're all free, I want to go with you. I think... I work better with you. We work well together.**

Steve nodded.

**S: Okay.**

Natasha nodded too.

**S: And now?**

**N: Now? Well, I'm going to infiltrate you on that maximum security prison island.**

Natasha declared and finished her coffee.

...

After they finished drinking coffee, Steve and Natasha paid the bill and went out onto the sidewalk in front of the establishment.

**N: Where are you staying tonight?**

**S: In the same hotel.**

**N: For that many days in a row???**

**S: Yeah... it's a small town.**

Steve shrugged.

**N: And you are a blond man, almost 3.30 ft tall, who is being chased through all over the national territory. Your face doesn't come off the TV. A sunglasses on your face and a cap alone is not enough to disguise you.**

**S: It has worked.**

**N: I bet it does, but go out every day with sunglasses on your face and hat and people will start to wonder why... why is that man always covering his face? Is he an artist? Does he have pink eye? Is he hiding? Running from the police?**

**S: Okay, Natasha, stop it, I get it!**

Natasha went silent.

**N: Here.**

Natasha handed Steve a card.

**S: Where is that?**

Steve asked as he analyzed the card and saw that it was a hotel room key.

**N: A little closer to the city center. I am staying in this room.**

Steve nodded.

**N: Where's your key?**

**S: Are you going to stay in my hotel?**

**N: Yes.**

**S: They don't let you take the key, it is at the reception.**

**N: Okay, then.**

**S: How are you going to get into my room then? You would have to identify yourself at the recepction.**

Natasha just smiled and Steve shook his head.

**S: Sure... you will get your way in, but what do I say in your hotel if they see me entering your room?**

**N: Are you really asking me that??**

Natasha shrugged.

**N: Use that old excuse...**

Steve didn't understand what she was talking about so he was looking confuse.

Natasha pointed to her ring finger.

**N: “Right... we’re going to get married. ”**

Natasha said, imitating Steve's way of speaking, when they pretended to be engaged at the mall. Of course, Natasha exaggerated the imitation, making Steve look like a retarded.

**S: I'm pretty sure I didn't say that in that way.**

****

**N: It was exactly like that. If not, it was worse.**

Natasha smile at Steve and he didn't notice how his mood was way better now.

**N: Now that I said that, I can use the same excuse at your hotel.**

**S: Are we meeting tomorrow?**

**N: The day after tomorrow. It’s better give some time...**

**S: Don't forget to take my clothes.**

Steve warned Natasha, since inside the coffee shop, they had already agreed that the next meeting between them, would be the last in that same city.

**N: Don't forget to take my weapons.**

Steve smiled and nodded. The two walked in opposite directions and went to their new addresses.

...

As agreed, after a day and a half, the two met again, for the last time in that city, in front of the same coffee shop from the other day.

Steve arrived on time and Natasha arrived ten minutes later, driving a car, she stopped in front of the diner and honked.

Steve approached the car and stopped at the curb, he saw Natasha lower the car window and she was smiling sarcastically and it was 7 am yet.

**N: Hey, sir, do you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil.**

****

Steve rolled his eyes.

**S: Haha, funny! Like the old days... you already used that joke.**

Steve declared as he got in the car.

**S: It's still not funny.**

**N: You mean not funny to you...**

Natasha replied, closing the car window, after Steve boarded.

**S: It is outdated.**

**N: Do you know what else is outdated?**

Steve took a deep breath and looked up, showing impatience, but it was a pretense because he was smiling.

**S: Me.**

**N: Exactly!**

Natasha smirked and she was satisfied.

**S: You don't get tired of making fun of me, don’t you?**

**N: No, I don't.**

Natasha replied, driving the car through the city streets, attracting the attention of everyone on the street.

**S: Speaking of being discreet and not attracting attention...**

**N: It's my last time around here... so I want to go out in style. I deserve a little attention for everything that will follow with our anonymity.**

Natasha defended herself and Steve didn’t contest. As they drove to the second car, they kept talking and Steve rolled his eyes at every Natasha joke about him.

Steve and Natasha changed cars at least 4 times, until they boarded a jet.

**N: Where is our next stop, sir?**

Natasha asked, imposing her voice as if she were a flight attendant.

**S: Next stop... friendship.**

Steve replied with a smile and Natasha frowned and rolled her eyes.

**N: Jesus Christ, Steve! That was very tacky, we are not recording a child movie, you know that, right?**

Steve took a deep breath and ignored Natasha.

...

A few hours later, on the prison island of maximum and extraordinary security, prisoners accused of treason for not signing the Sokovia Accords, were locked in separate cells.

The prisoners were discouraged, but unrepentant, they would do it all over again. Not only for them, but for the man they have as a leader and an example of honesty and perseverance.

The cell lights went out for almost twenty minutes in a row and this had never happened before while they were stuck in that place.

Sam was the first to understand what was going on, followed by Clint Barton. Scott Lang soon began to question what was going on and he was very distressed, asking if now was the time that they would be murdered.

**Sam: Nobody's going to kill us, Scott.**

**Scott: And why do you think they threw us so far away from civilization?? They will kill us!**

Scott walked around his cell nervously.

**Scott: I have a daughter to raise, I can't miss her next birthday.**

**Clint: You will not miss your daughter's birthday, Scott. And neither I will of my children.**

**Scott: And how do you know that?**

**Clint: Because we were on the right team.**

**Scott: Right team?**

Some lights started working again and after the sound of things breaking outside, everyone was watching the access door to the cell room. Everyone except Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda was not interested in anything at the moment. The necklace of power restriction, even makes her mood change, a kind of continuous tranquilizer, she is not being herself since she is in that prison.

**Scott: What are you talking about?**

**Clint: Of our rescue.**

Clint indicated the access door opening and shortly thereafter, Steve Rogers was coming from there.


	3. 3

**Scott: Wow! He came! He really came for us! Dude, you're here...**

Scott Lang was facing Steve Rogers, he smiled very excited to see that Steve didn’t abandon them, which he didn’t expect and that’s why he stopped smiling.

**Scott: Man, you're here! Why are you here??**

Scott frowned in confusion.

**Clint: I told you, he wasn't going to leave us.**

**Scott: Yes, you said that, but... why?? I would be on another continent by now!**

**Sam: But you are not Steve Rogers.**

**Steve: Guys, we don't have much time. The cells are unarmed, we have to go now.**

Steve commented and walked over to Sam's cell, he opened his cell and greeted his friend with a handshake, followed by a short hug.

Steve spied the cell next to Sam's and he saw Wanda Maximoff still in the same position, sitting on the bed, with the power restrictive choker around her neck, with no improvement in mood, even though he was there.

Steve walked over to Wanda's cell and opened the door.

**Steve: Wanda?**

Steve called her and Wanda stared at nothing yet.

Steve looked at Sam who made a negative with his head.

**Steve: Did anyone hurt her?**

Steve looked back at Wanda and he was extremely concerned about her catatonic state.

**Sam: Not that I am aware of.**

**Clint: We don't know what that necklace does to her but she is not with her powers or don’t wanna use it.**

Sam looked at Clint.

**Sam: Clint, you can go out of your cell, it's open.**

**Clint: I know.**

Scott opened the door to his cell and left, joining Steve and Sam.

**Scott: How much time do we have to get out of here? This place won’t hold like this without power for a long time.**

**Steve: We have about 5 more minutes.**

**Scott: I'm more than ready to go then. Come on!**

Scott looked at Wanda and then at Steve.

**Scott: What's up, guys? Isn't it better for us to carry her out?**

**Sam: We need to remove this thing from her neck.**

**Scott: Yes, but not here, out there, right? We have to go!**

**Sam: It has to be here!**

**Scott: Why does it have to be here?**

**Sam: There may be a tracker on that.**

**Steve: I didn't even think about it.**

**Sam: I just acted like big Natasha, didn’t I? Right, right?? You can admit... it** **was very clever.**

 **Scott: Guys, I don’t want to be rude but it's been about two minutes since** **Steve got here, we won't be able to get it out in 3 minutes, so I suggest we leave her here and the four of us leave.**

Scott said looking at Steve, Sam and then at Clint.

**Scott: My God, Clint, get out of there!**

Scott hurried Clint who had not yet opened his cell door.

**Steve: We don't leave anyone behind!**

**Scott: How about we go and then you come back to get her late? Can we do this? Let's vote... who wants to leave, raise your hand!**

Scott raised his hand alone.

**Scott: Wow! Just me? OK, so I go!**

**Sam: Scott, stop! You are smart enough to disarm this thing on her neck.**

**Scott: Maybe... but I'm not The Flash to do that in 3 minutes, so let's save as many people as possible and then see what to do with her, otherwise we all will be stuck in here! We have to go!**

**Steve: I'm not going anywhere without Wanda.**

Steve was a bit angry now.

Scott snorted and looked up.

**Scott: Ok, so let's take her with us, then you leave me in the first place you can, then you go on your journey and be captured by whoever can track it! Can be that way? Yes? OK, let's go. Come on, Selena Gomez.**

Scott said to Wanda, on his way to enter her cell, but Steve stopped him from approaching her by putting his arm in front.

**Steve: I need a minute with her.**

**Scott: We don't have a minute, Cap!**

**_Natasha: Steve?? I can see you from here, why are you taking so long? They were supposed to be on the move by now._ **

Natasha asked Steve through the electronic point. Steve put his hand over the dot in his ear to hear better.

**_Natasha: Is there some problem down there? Why is Clint still in his cell? It is unlocked like the others, I deactivated the lock of all cells._ **

**Steve: It's Wanda.**

Steve justified.

**_Natasha: What about her?_ **

**Steve: That thing on her neck.**

**_Natasha: Oh yes, I was working on it._ **

Steve saw the lights on Wanda's choker go out.

**_Natasha: There._ **

**Steve: She doesn't look well.**

**_Natasha: We don't have time for this now, Steve, take her on your arms and leave with the rest._ **

Steve entered the cell and crouched down in front of Wanda.

**Steve: Wanda?**

**Scott: What is he doing, man??**

Scott was very anxious and desperate to get out of that place, for fear of not seeing his daughter anymore, so he ignored the safety of the others, he has another priority.

**Sam: Relax.**

Sam said calmly.

**Scott: I can't relax! Steve, look...**

Scott went to Steve.

**Scott: I understand that she is bad now and that you are worried about her, but if we don't leave here now, you won’t even be able to help her recover, because you too will be arrested or killed... That mustachioed guy is very upset with you.**

**_Natasha: Steve, you need to start moving now!!_ **

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: I am worried about Wanda.**

**_Natasha: Ok, doesn't she want to move?_ **

**Steve: No, she...**

**_Natasha: Then pick her up and take her out!!!_ **

Natasha ordered.

**_Natasha: How about being worried about her from inside the jet??_ **

Steve sighed.

**Steve: You’re right.**

Steve ran a hand through Wanda's hair.

**Steve: It's me, Wanda, I'm going to pick you up now because we have to go. All right?**

**Scott: Right!**

Scott made a woman's voice to impersonate Wanda, which made Steve look at him seriously.

Steve picked Wanda up and she didn't protest, he walked to the exit with Scott and Sam and everyone was about to leave that room when Natasha caught Steve's attention.

**Natasha: Steve!!! Barton is not moving!**

Steve stopped, which made the others stop too and look at him. Steve looked at Clint, who was nodding with his head.

**Steve: Barton?**

**Clint: I can't go, Cap, but you all must go.**

**Scott: Father in heaven!!! A few days in confinement and you get out of your head!!! Are you crazy? Okay, I'm not even going to question anymore, let's go guys!**

Scott commented anxiously.

**Sam: What's up, Clint? You can’t stay. Come on, man!**

Clint made negative with his head.

**Clint: I have a family, guys.**

**Scott: I have it too, man! So we have to get out of here and come back for them!!!**

Scott commented still very anxiously.

**Clint: If I run... I will have to stay away from them. If I stay, they can visit me or I can have a chance in court and serve my sentence at home.**

**Steve: You don't have to serve any time, you are not a criminal.**

**Clint: I'm aware of that, but it doesn't matter in the situation now... Tony and the others signed the agreement, which officially makes us criminals... I'm sorry, Cap. I can't go.**

Steve understood Clint's side and didn't want to insist, he has the age and maturity to decide on his own life and there are more things at stake for him.

**Steve: We'll see you again, Barton.**

**Clint: I hope that soon.**

Clint smiled at Steve, who couldn't even smile back.

**_Natasha: Steve?_ **

**Steve: He decided to stay.**

Steve warned Natasha and she was speechless for a few seconds.

**_Natasha: Is he going to try a deal?_ **

Natasha came to this conclusion after a brief analysis.

**Steve: Yes.**

**Sam: Come on, we have to go.**

Steve and Sam walked out, but saw Scott stop this time. The two turned to look at him.

**Scott: Hawkeye is absolutely right... I was arrested once... I spent a lot of time without my Cassie, I don't want to be away from her again, never again. I prefer to stick around and try the same as Barton.**

Steve didn’t question, he understood the reason for the two. Everything that involves family is more delicate and deserves priority.

Sam held out his hand to Scott, who shook his hand.

**Sam: Take care, Scott.**

**Scott: You too. Be safe.**

_Natasha: Less than a minute, Rogers, I'm not in the mood to draw my gun right now, but I'll have to do that if you don't get out of there now._

Natasha warned, which made Steve run with Wanda and Sam for the roof of that complex, where Natasha was with a jet waiting for them.

...

Natasha activated the jet's turbines again, she had also entered the penitentiary complex, but went to the machinery sector, then to the control department to disable the cells, then returned to the jet to extract everyone in time for everything to return to normal in the complex.

Sam got into the jet first and helped Steve get Wanda into the jet, he picked her up and laid her on the bench, which turned into a stretcher for her.

**Natasha: Come in, Steve! Let's go!!!**

Natasha shouted, already taking flight.

Steve hurried to board, but ended up with his legs hanging out. Natasha already knew he was safe, she heard screams and then the sound of gunshots, it was the prison staff attacking them.

Steve got on the jet and Natasha flew away from the compound.

**Steve: How is she?**

**Sam: She slept.**

**Natasha: Slept?**

Sam: Or passed out, I don't know! She wasn’t sleeping there in prison, anytime we looked at her, she was with her eyes open in the same position. It was giving me the creeps, I must to confess.

Steve approached the bench where Wanda was lying and fastened by a seat belt, he checked her vital signs.

**Natasha: Sam, do you miss flying?**

**Sam: Oh yeah, baby... do you need me? I'm here for this.**

Sam went to the pilot area and took over in place of Natasha, who walked over to Steve and Wanda.

**Natasha: Is her pulse normal?**

**Steve: Yes...**

****

Natasha watched Wanda.

**Natasha: She looks relieved in some way.**

**Steve: Yes, I think she is just tired.**

**Natasha: Let's give her a few hours of rest. We can take turns checking to see if she's okay.**

Steve nodded and continued to watch Wanda, with a very concerned expression on his face.

**Natasha: You rescued her.**

Natasha touched Steve's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

**Steve: No, I put her in this situation... on the run.**

Steve commented ruefully, he seemed upset and guilty about it.

**Natasha: She's young but she's not a baby, Steve. She took the side that had to be.**

**Steve: The right thing would have been her living her life normally, far from it all, as Stark said... now even Clint is away from his family... what did I do?**

**Natasha: You fought for what you thought it was right. You and Stark exaggerate on the fight over the accords, but after all you stayed true to what you thought and to what you always preached. We followed you because we believed it was the right thing to do. The consequences of this, each one assumes whatever it comes from it. And I ask you, Steve... is it worth regretting now?**

Natasha crossed her arms, looking at Steve who was still looking at Wanda.

**Natasha: Tell me... what's the purpose of regretting? What's done is done. What are we going to do from now on? That is what matters.**

**Sam: It would be a good time to find out where we're going to. I am just piloting to nowhere here.**

Natasha looked at Sam and then at Steve.

**Natasha: What are the coordinates, Captain?**

**Steve: I'm not Captain America anymore, don't call me that.**

Natasha frowned slightly at this statement.

**Steve: Just call me Steve. Or Rogers as you usually does...**

Steve walked by the jet and looked irritated, but no one knows exactly why...

**Sam: Where are we going?**

**Steve: Just cross the ocean, Sam. Then we'll see what to do.**

Steve ordered and he was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Natasha just chatted with Sam for a while, during the trip, but kept an eye on Steve and the other on Wanda to see if they were both okay.

Natasha knows that Steve is too angry, she just doesn't know the exact reasons, she just suspects about the reasons and she preferred to give him some espace and not be questioning or trying to raise the subject about any conversation, whenever he decides to speak, she would be there to listen, like she has Always been.

...

Natasha switched places with Sam and pilot straight for more than five hours. During this time, Sam slept and Steve stayed awake, sitting on a bench next to Wanda, who was still sleeping.

**Natasha: How is she?**

Natasha broke the silence. Steve looked at her and then at Wanda.

**Steve: She seems okay.**

Wanda took a deep breath when she heard Steve and Natasha's voices. After so much silence on the jet, their voices, even in low tones, awoke her.

Wanda opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she moved her head and sighed, while trying to wake up completely.

**Steve: Wanda?**

Wanda looked Steve in the eye for the first time since the rescue.

**Steve: Are you okay? How are you feeling?**

**Wanda: Lost.**

**Steve: I understand, you didn't look like yourself a few hours ago, I think it’s caused by this thing around your neck.**

**Natasha: We need to remove it before landing somewhere. The jet has signal blockers, but once we get out of it, they can track our location.**

Natasha commented, looking back.

**Steve: I'm going to blow this up, Wanda... it's very tight on you, so it may hurt a little.**

**Natasha: Don't hurt her, Steve, I can try to take it off her in other ways.**

Natasha warned.

**Wanda: Guys, don't worry about it...**

Wanda put her hand in the direction of the necklace and used her own powers to break it, removing it from her neck.

**Steve: You are safe now, you are with us.**

Wanda looked at Sam and then at Natasha, she looked around and saw no one else so she got worried.

**Wanda: Clint?? Where's Clint and Scott? What happened to them??**

**Steve: They decided to stay there.**

Wanda frowned in confusion.

**Wanda: There? In prison???**

Natasha approached the two and crossed her arms, she left the jet on autopilot, since they were flying over the ocean with no sign of turbulence.

**Natasha: Yes. Clint has his family, just as Scott has a daughter, who he prefers to be around. Even though in jail.**

**Wanda: This is so wrong.**

**Natasha: Yes, but I understand the reasons for both of them. I believe that they can reach an agreement because they didn’t run away and are able to collaborate to obtain chances to serve their sentence at home.**

**Wanda: Do you mean collaborate by handing us over for them? Clint would never do that.**

**Natasha: Clint is very smart, he won’t say anything that would harm us, he will give information that will leave them alone and also us. Anyway, he doesn't know where we're going, so he wouldn't even be able to report us.**

**Wanda: And where are we going?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: No destination yet.**

**Steve: Any small country in Europe or Asia...**

Steve spoke up and he was tearing the white star out of his uniform, still looking very angry. Natasha and Wanda just watched him vandalize the uniform that is a classic symbol of Captain America.

Wanda and Natasha looked at each other right away and just by the look they communicated that they shouldn't talk about it.

...

After exhausting hours of travel, Steve, Sam, Natasha and Wanda landed in a small field, surrounded by mountain ranges.

They all disembarked from the jet and looked around the landscape, they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but a nowhere very beautiful, despite being a little cold, the mountains had a very green vegetation, a vibrant green that with the light of the sun was shining so brightly that it was uncomfortable for anyone looking directly at it.

Wanda put her hand above her brow to protect her eyes and continue to admire the local landscape.

**Wanda: I have no idea where we are, but I like this place.**

**Sam: We need to know where we are.**

**Steve: We will go to a populated place to get information, but we have to be careful. I don't think we should all go together, because it would get more attention that way.**

**Natasha: I know where we are.**

Everyone looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: This is a country called Montenegro.**

**Wanda: I never heard of it.**

**Natasha: Almost nobody, it’s a very small country and tends to attract tourism at certain times of the year, like now.**

Natasha informed and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: I decided to come here since you didn't know which destination to go to.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: Have you been here before?**

**Natasha: Yes... not to do pleasant things tho.**

**Steve: I see, well... what do you think? Should we mix around?**

**Natasha: Yes, but as you said... gradually... I suggest that Wanda and I go to the populated área first. You and Sam stay here tonight, maybe two nights.**

**Steve: I prefer to have Wanda close to me.**

Natasha frowned slightly.

**Natasha: She'll be safe with me too.**

**Wanda: Hi? Guys? I'm right here... you can ask me.**

Wanda waved to Steve and Natasha talking and deciding on her destiny, even tho she’s standing right there in front of them and she is an adult too.

**Steve: Sorry, Wanda. You weren’t feeling good a few hours ago.**

**Wanda: I was doped, but I'm fine now. I can decide and I can go with Natasha.**

Steve sighed and nodded.

**Steve: If so, Okay. Be careful you both.**

**Wanda: You too, guys.**

Natasha went to the jet and came out of it pushing one of the bikes out, she got on the bike and grabbed one of the helmets and handed another to Wanda.

**Natasha: Be alert, boys, I won't be here to clean up your mess this time.**

Natasha joked, but Steve still looked like na angry man. Sam gave a tired smile, because he was tired indeed.

Wanda got on the back of the bike and put the helmet on her head, then Natasha drove out of that area and used her instinct to find a road and be able to go to the town.

...

As soon as they arrived in a small town, Natasha and Wanda soon realized that it would not be easy to mix with the locals. Their way of dressing was somewhat different from theirs and they barely entered the town and all attention was turned to them.

Natasha parked the bike in a public square, she and Wanda took off their helmets and hung on the bike.

Wanda was surprised at how many people were looking at them and she was afraid they were being recognized.

**Wanda: Natasha?**

Natasha looked at Wanda.

**Wanda: I think we are going to have problems.**

**Natasha: Here? Not really.**

**Wanda: Everyone is looking at us.**

**Natasha: Well, I am very beautiful woman.**

Wanda frowned and looked at Natasha, who smiled

**Natasha: You too are, so... it's normal.**

**Wanda: But not like that, we are on the run, we shouldn't be exposed like that.**

**Natasha: Wanda, in America we were on the run, here... here we are just on tourism... they are looking at us because we’re strangers. It’s only that. Try to relax... remember the tip about disguises... act normal.**

Wanda nodded and noticed that the people who were looking them before, soon went back to doing what they were already doing before, so Natasha was right, they are just new in town.

**Wanda: Look at this place...**

Wanda analyzed the constructions and the shape of the buildings. It was all old-fashioned, very old, kind of medieval. Many buildings were made of carved rough stone, the streets are cobbled, the only thing missing was people dressed in period clothes.

**Wanda: I feel like I'm in a Game of Thrones episode here.**

**Natasha: Well, you should thank God for not being. It's not that bad here.**

**Wanda: Not really, I am not complaining, in fact I am delighted by the place.**

**Natasha: I like it here too, I knew you would like it that's why I wanted you to come with me, I have some places to show you, but first I need to withdraw money.**

**Wanda: How will you do that? They will track you.**

Natasha smirked.

**Natasha: If I only had an account in America, they would, but...**

**Wanda: Oh... now I get it.**

Wanda smiled.

**Natasha: Why don't you take a walk around here while I search for a bank?**

**Wanda: How will you find me?**

**Natasha: Nobody else is dressed like you, I will find you, don't worry and don't get in trouble.**

Wanda nodded and while Natasha went to look for a bank in the city, Wanda went to look at the shops around the square, she smiled at three children playing in front of a bar, who laughed at her and whispered among themselves.

It's okay to be the city's attraction in that sense.

**\- Place to eat, miss?**

A guy offered while she was walking on the sidewalk.

**\- Miss, would you like to see our handicrafts?**

**\- Do you like rings? We have several. Gold. Plate! Come check!**

**\- Come here, lady, look at those fabrics. Nowhere in the world you find it.**

**\- Looking for cheap electronics, miss? I have the most current ones on the market. Best price! Come in and check it out, come in and check it out!**

Wanda was approached by several sailors offering the most varied type of products and services for her, she smiled to everyone and looked at almost everything that was being offered to her, she lost two hours or more on it, so much so that Natasha returned to her and found her inside of a women's clothing store.

**Natasha: I see that you are loving the local commerce.**

Wanda looked at Natasha and smiled, looking Happy.

**Wanda: It's all very interesting and really, really cheap!**

**Natasha: This place is known for that.**

Natasha approached Wanda and noticed that she was wearing a different outfit than the one that she arrived.

**Natasha: Did you like this outfit?**

Wanda had even forgotten what she was wearing, she looked at the outfit again.

**Wanda: They made me try it.**

**Natasha: But did you like it?**

**Wanda: Yes, I liked it.**

**Natasha: So we're going to take it.**

**Wanda: Really???**

Wanda made a expression of surprise like a teenager receveing permission to by the dress prom of their dreams.

**Natasha: Why not? We need new clothes.**

Natasha nodded and shrugged.

**Natasha: You should choose some more pieces, I will see something for myself too.**

Wanda nodded then her and Natasha did good shopping, it was already night when they left the last store and everything else was already closing.

Natasha commented to the curious salespeople that she was in town to participate in mountain games, which usually happens during this period, she commented that she was camping with friends outside the city, but that she didn't want to fly back at this hour, so they suggested a very simple hotel, since the biggest hotels were full.

Natasha and Wanda went to the hotel and shared the same room, they ordered pizza and Wanda was eating, sitting on her bed while Natasha was bathing.

Natasha came out of the bathroom now, drying her hair on a towel. Wanda stared at her and got surprised by what Natasha has done to her hair.

**Wanda: Did you cut your hair??**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Wanda: But... just like that? By yourself??**

**Natasha: Why would I pay for that?**

**Wanda: I don’t know, to look good, I Guess...**

**Natasha: Is it awful?**

**Wanda: No.**

**Natasha: So...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: We all have to look the least like the Avengers now.**

**Wanda: Well, I’m not cuting my hair.**

**Natasha: Fine.**

**Wanda: I can paint, maybe.**

**Natasha: It’s Okay.**

Natasha sat at Wanda’s bed too.

**Natasha: Tomorrow we are going to buy clothes for Steve and Sam, we have to take fuel for the jet.**

**Wanda: How are we going to do that?**

**Natasha: Using gallons.**

**Wanda: Will we stay in that city for real then?**

**Natasha: For one week or less.**

**Wanda: Just that? It's so peaceful here.**

**Natasha: Here it’s full of tourists and it will have way more when the games really start. We actually won't be able to stay anywhere for a long time, Wanda. If somebody denounce us, Interpol appears here at our door.**

Wanda was quiet, she understands that this is necessary.

**Wanda: Steve looks very upset today.**

**Natasha: Yeah, I know... He has reasons for that, but I think he is feeling very guilty.**

**Wanda: Guilty?**

Wanda frowned.

**Natasha: Yes, because what he did you go through, choosing his side...**

Natasha faced Wanda.

**Wanda: Made me go throught?? I sided with him because I wanted to.**

**Natasha: Yes, but he thinks you should have been preserved, he feels a duty to keep you safe because you are young.**

**Wanda: I am not a child! That’s so annoying.**

**Natasha: No, you’re not a child, but he sees it that way. He feels that you are his responsibility.**

**Wanda: It seems like everyone sees me like that. Stark put Vision to like... supervise me! Then Vision tried to stop me from leaving. It seems that the only one who respects me here is Clint.**

**Natasha: It must be very frustrating.**

Natasha showed understanding to Wanda’s complaints instead of trying to explain the reasons of the others, she thinks Wanda is smart enough to know the Avengers' reasons for treating her like their little sister, she doesn't think Wanda is really offended by this.

**Natasha: Especially being treated like a child by Vision... who is so special for you.**

Natasha smirked.

Wanda frowned slightly at the way Natasha spoke of Vision, something in that sentence and intonation, made her feel embarrassed. Wanda lowered her head and was laughing softly, she made a negative with her head.

**Natasha: It's pretty clear that you like him. It's all right.**

**Wanda: That must seem very strange to you.**

**Natasha: Why would be?**

Wanda shrugged, still looking down.

**Wanda: Because he is not... human.**

**Natasha: I think he has more heart than a lot of humans we met.**

Wanda looked at Natasha in surprise.

**Natasha: He's a very nice guy.**

Natasha nodded and smiled and Wanda smiled back.

**Wanda: I hope he is doing okay.**

**Natasha: I bet he is. We will have news about him soon, I promise. About the entire Stark team.**

Wanda nodded and then the two were silent.

Natasha finally got a slice of pizza to eat and Wanda bit another piece of hers.

Wanda watched Natasha eating.

**Natasha: If you want to say something, say it.**

Natasha said when she noticed Wanda's look.

**Wanda: I'm thinking about how you are.**

Natasha frowned slightly.

**Natasha: Me??**

**Wanda: Yes, you said that I will hear from Vis and everyone, but you... you will not hear about Banner. It’s been a while since he didn’t communicate anymore.**

Natasha frowned more and looked down, she made a negative with her head.

**Natasha: He must be fine.**

**Wanda: If he's okay... doesn't that make you angry? Because he didn’t bothe to contact you... you two had something, so... he should have said something.**

**Natasha: We weren't dating, so...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Wanda: Yeah, because there was no time for that.**

**Natasha: He wasn’t really interested in a serious relationship.**

**Wanda: And you?**

Natasha lifted her shoulders and took a long time to answer.

**Natasha: Not anymore.**

Wanda sighed.

**Wanda: I thought...**

Wanda started to speak and then she stopped and went silente, then she made negative with her head, looking down.

**Natasha: What??**

**Wanda: Nothing. It’s... it’s silly.**

Wanda laughed.

**Natasha: Say it!**

**Wanda: I don't know, I...**

Wanda looked at Natasha.

**Wanda: I thought... I thought something was going on between you and Steve, but then I saw you flirting with Banner and I saw that it was nothing, you are just friends.**

**Natasha: Me and Steve???**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: Why does everyone think that???**

**Wanda: You guys are together all the time and I’ve never seen you care as much for someone as you care for him.**

Natasha just lowered her head and was silent for almost two minutes.

Wanda was embarrassed to have commented on Steve, maybe she was too invasive, maybe Natasha doesn't like her joke, or rather, her comment.

**Natasha: I really care about him. A lot, and maybe you're right... about caring too much, I don't think there is anyone, at the moment, that I value as much as I value him. But...**

Natasha continued with her head down, analyzing her relationship with Steve.

**Natasha: He always deserved my friendship and trust, he never did anything to make me doubt him or his integrity, as a work partner, as a friend, as a leader or as a boss...**

****

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smiled. Wanda just paid attention to her, then spoke up, knowing she might be abusing again, but curiosity was killing her.

**Wanda: But you two never...?**

Natasha looked at Wanda with a raised eyebrow.

**Natasha: What do you think?**

Wanda shrugged and stammered.

**Wanda: I... I-I don't-don't know... I... uh...**

Natasha started to laugh because Wanda was embarrassed.

**Natasha: Never.**

**Wanda: Never??**

Natasha made a negative with her head.

**Wanda: And you... never, ever thought about it?**

**Natasha: Well...**

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

**Natasha: He's quite a man...**

Natasha searched for the words.

**Wanda: Hot?**

**Natasha: I wasn't going to say exactly that...**

Natasha and Wanda laughed.

**Natasha: Not that he isn't, I mean... look at him...**

Natasha continued to laugh and so did Wanda.

**Natasha: It’s impossible to have never thought about it.**

**Wanda: Did he reject you??**

**Natasha: Hm...**

Natasha stopped to think of an answer.

**Natasha: I confess to hitting on him, at the beggining, to see what he would do, testing to see if he was nice and respectful as everyone said and... surprisingly, he was exactly like that.**

**Wanda: In other words... he dumped you.**

**Natasha: I wouldn’t say...**

**Wanda: Yeah, right...**

**Natasha: No, seriously...**

Natasha laughed.

**Natasha: He just always saw me as a friend and I was very happy with that actually, he always respected me as a woman, even when I opened up myself to him and he could flirt with me, but he kept his work posture. Then I saw that his respect was not fake, he respects me professionally too. Also, I still try to get this man to sleep with someone, but... I don't know what his problem is.**

**Wanda: You mean Sharon?**

**Natasha: Yeah... maybe they will go ahead with this thing of them, or not, since we ran away. I don’t know... but if he wants, I will put them in touch, I hope they are happy. Someone has to be happy after all, right??**

Wanda nodded.

**Natasha: He deserves that.**

**Wanda: Yes. And so do you, Natasha. Do not forget that.**

Natasha smiled and nodded, appreciating that girls talk.


	4. 4

**Natasha: Wanda! Wake up, time to go.**

Wanda took a deep breath and she too lazy to wake up, she turned on the bed and covered her head, falling asleep again.

Natasha looked at Wanda and frowned slightly.

**Natasha: Right... five minutes, just while I shower...**

Natasha warned and went to bath.

It took Natasha exactly five minutes to shower and put on clothes, she combed her hair and then came back to the bedroom.

**Natasha: Wanda??**

Natasha called again.

**Natasha: Come on... get up if you want to shower and eat before we leave to meet Steve and Sam.**

Wanda just groaned and sighed.

Natasha made negative with her head and put on her shoes, then checked her weaponry, hid it by her body, under her clothes, and separated a bag that had new clothes for Sam and Steve.

Natasha looked at Wanda and then checked the time.

**Natasha: Wanda, your time is up! We are leaving now and you go with the clothes you are on.**

Natasha announced and pulled up the cover from Wanda.

Despite wearing a long-sleeved sweatshirt, Wanda was only wearing panties at the bottom.

Wanda finally woke up and sat on the bed.

**Wanda: What? Wait...**

Wanda yawned.

**Wanda: I ne-need a shower.**

**Natasha: If you wanted to take a shower, you would have got up when I told you to, now we have ten minutes to eat, pick up our things and get out of here.**

**Wanda: But I'm only wearing my underwear!**

**Natasha: That's not my problem, put your pants on and let's go.**

**Wanda: But I'm also without a bra.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Wanda: We spent a lot of time on roads and missions, I don't want to go without taking a shower... God knows when it will be our next stop and when I will have a shower to clean myself properly.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Ok, Wanda... I'm hungry, so I'll go out and eat at the hotel's restaurant. Like I said... we have ten minutes... If you prefer bathing to food, stay here.**

**Wanda: I will stay!**

Wanda nodded.

**Natasha: And be quick, I swear if you not ready when I come back, I'll leave you here.**

Wanda smiled.

**Wanda: And would you get there on the jet without me?**

Natasha frowned and shrugged.

**Wanda: What would Steve think of that??**

Wanda joked and smirked, knowing that would irritate Natasha.

Natasha frowned more.

**Natasha: Don't test me, Wanda.**

Wanda laughed quietly and went into the bathroom.

**Natasha: Seven minutes now!**

**Wanda: Okay!!!**

Natasha left the room and really went to have breakfast, when she was finishing eating, Wanda appeared in the hotel lobby, she approached Natasha's table and stood, looking at the buffet where they had several cakes, pancakes, breads, eggs and bacon being served.

**Wanda: I'm... I’m ready...**

Wanda commented without taking her eyes off the buffet.

Natasha got up and sighed, she looked at the buffet and then at Wanda.

**Natasha: Just today, Wanda.**

Wanda looked confused at Natasha.

Natasha indicated the buffet with her head.

**Natasha: Go eat.**

**Wanda: But you said that...**

**Natasha: I know what I said, but if you don't eat and tell Steve that you're hungry, he'll start complaining a lot in my ear that I didn't feed you.**

**Wanda: As if I were a pet.**

Natasha: Yeah, exactly... not that I care about him, or about you...

Wanda smiled.

**Natasha: I just don't want anyone complaining in my ear.**

Wanda went to help herself at the buffet and Natasha left the hotel to put the things she bought on the bike, she still went to the gas station, refueled the bike and bought four gallons of fuel to fuel the jet, in addition she bought breakfast for Sam and Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, Natasha went back to the Hotel, and thought she would see Wanda at the door of the hotel, but she didn't see her there so she had to get off the bike and come inside of the hotel to call her.

Natasha didn’t find Wanda in the hotel's restaurant also, so she started to look for her in other areas and found her in a small corridor, where it has public telephones.

Natasha frowned when she saw Wanda on the phone, she hurried over to her and Wanda seemed to be surprised that Natasha caught her on the phone.

**Wanda: Na-natasha...**

Natasha took the phone from Wanda's hand and hung up.

**Wanda: Natasha!!**

**Natasha: Are you crazy??**

**Wanda: This is a pay phone! What's the problem?**

**Natasha: What's the problem??? What part that we are running, that you didn't understand??**

Natasha had to be hard on Wanda, but she was whispering to no one listen.

Wanda: It's just a call... I wasn't going to identify myself!

**Natasha: So nobody got to answer it?**

Wanda made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Great! Never do that again!**

**Wanda: I'm old enough to use the phone!**

**Natasha: You're old enough to use your head too, so use it! Let's go!**

Natasha turned and started walking out of the hotel, she knew that Wanda was not following her, but she ignored it, she got on the bike and started it, knowing that this way, Wanda would come.

Wanda appeared at the hotel entrance, almost sulking.

Natasha looked at Wanda.

**Natasha: Go up! Now!!**

Natasha ordered irritated.

Wanda took a deep breath and got on the back of the bike.

Natasha took off with the bike and headed back to where she left Steve and Sam two days before.

...

Steve managed to sleep on the jet, but he was light asleep, he woke up several times at night with Sam's snores and sleeptalkings, he usually speaks while sleeping.

Now, early in the morning, Steve heard the sound of a bike from a distance and he already opened his eyes, he got up and then open the jet door, Steve came out and could tell that Natasha was approaching with Wanda.

Steve noticed, even from a distance, that Natasha did something with her hair, as it was not in the wind, only Wanda's.

Steve took a few steps and waited for the bike to get very close.

...

Steve gave a small smile when he saw her two friends again.

Natasha parked the bike and Wanda got off the back.

**Steve: Good morning!**

As Steve greeted, Wanda walked by Steve straight, with no greetings back and she also didn't get on the jet, she just kept walking to the field, without looking back.

Steve broke his smile and frowned, not understanding Wanda's behavior, so he approached Natasha.

**Steve: What happened?**

**Natasha: Don't ask!**

Natasha also was mad, she got off the bike and started to remove the gallons of fuel, she left the 4 gallons on the floor, then took the bag with the breakfast and the bag with the new clothes and handed it to Steve.

**Steve: What is that?**

**Natasha: Clothes! Food!**

Natasha replied short and thick, she went back to the bike and got two gallons, then she walked towards the jet.

**Steve: Do you want to help with that? I can carry it for you.**

**Natasha: No!**

Natasha replied briefly again and went to the side of the jet, she left the gallons on the floor, went back to the bike again and took the rest of the gallons.

Steve just watched, then boarded the jet and woke Sam up.

**Steve: The girls are back.**

Sam woke up and rubbed his face, but remained lying on the jet's mini bed.

**Sam: Did they bring coffee? I hope you have coffee!**

**Steve: Yes, they did and...**

Steve was going to comment on the state that Natasha and Wanda arrived, but he went silent when he saw Natasha entering the jet.

Natasha approached Sam.

Sam looked at Natasha and as she said nothing, he raised his eyebrows.

**Natasha: What??? Are you expecting a good morning kiss or what?**

**Sam: Uh... Ju-ju-just for the good morning part...**

Sam replied confused, frowning and looking away, not understanding what is going on.

**Natasha: Are you going to get up or are you going to be there all day???**

**Sam: Uh...**

**Natasha: I need the hose.**

Natasha explained without patience.

**Sam: Oh!**

Sam sat down and opened the compartment where his bed is attached. Sam removed the hose and handed it to Natasha, who took the hose and left the jet.

Sam looked at Steve.

**Sam: Jesus! What the hell was that?**

Sam looked around the jet.

**Sam: Where's Wanda at? Did she kill Wanda? She looks like she killed Wanda... I think we are next, we have to run!**

**Steve: They arrived in a really bad mood, I don't know what happened.**

**Sam: Oh man! Now I get it! I know what this is...**

Sam sighed and shook his head, commenting ruefully.

Steve waited for Sam to say what Wanda and Natasha have.

**Sam: My sisters have this... every single month there is a time when women just turn like... like satan or something!**

Steve was confused.

**Sam: PMS is the name...**

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**Steve: It’s possible.**

**Sam: Dude... if that's it, we'd better get chocolate for these women, because one is a witch, and the other... well... I think she could kill me with the force of her thoughts I admire Natasha but I also fear her.**

Steve made a negative with his head, not wanting to actually laugh, but he did.

**Steve: Take this...**

Steve handed Sam the bag of food.

**Steve: They brought clothes too.**

Steve took a glass of espresso that was named after him. There were still 2 more cups of coffee, one common and the other with milk, because Natasha did not know Sam's preference, she only knows Steve’s taste in the morning, he likes to drink espresso which is stronger.

**Sam: What's the schedule for the day?**

**Steve: I don't know, first I'm going to see what's going on with them...**

**Sam: No, man, let them calm down alone and let they come and talk to us. Don’t poke the jaguars. Trust me...**

Steve ignored Sam and got off the jet.

**Sam: Well, don’t say that I didn't warn you!!!**

...

Steve arrived outside the jet and didn't even see where Wanda went, she was out of sight, he went around the jet and saw Natasha on the side of the jet.

Natasha had fitted the hose to the canister and then sucked the hose until the fuel came out, and quickly attached the hose into the jet to fill it.

Natasha spit out the fuel and looked at Steve, who was standing a little bit away from her and then came over, but not too close.

**Steve: Is everything okay?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: What happened in the city? Do we have to leave now?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Steve: Um...**

Steve looked back again.

**Steve: So this is something between the two of you... you should talk.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: She is upset.**

**Steve: You seem to be too.**

**Natasha: No, I as just irritated, but it's over now.**

**Steve: Your face says something else.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: She's too young... too stubborn... I understand that this is something people of her age does, but... I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing, really.**

**Steve: What she did?**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: She was trying to speak to someone on the phone.**

**Steve: She has no one to talk to...**

**Natasha: She has... Vision.**

**Steve: Oh!**

Steve remembered.

**Natasha: I took the phone and hung up.**

Steve sighed and understood now why Wanda is upset.

**Steve: Was she talking to him?**

**Natasha: No, it didn't actually complete the call.**

**Steve: I understand what you did, and I understand that she is upset.**

**Natasha: I could have done it another way, tho... I should have asked her.**

**Steve: Yes, but you didn't know if she was already on a long calling or not, you hung up to decrease the chances of being tracked.**

**Natasha: It was a pay phone and I know she is not stupid to identify herself, but...**

**Steve: Everyone is watching the Avengers... specially the government, so they or even Tony himself may be checking who communicates with Vision.**

Steve completed for Natasha and nodded.

**Natasha: I know she cares about him and in her mind, he is all that she has. She lost her brother, she lost her home and the "family" that she won, it's difficult, I know... that's why I wanted to approach it differently.**

**Steve: She will understand your reasons.**

**Natasha: I don't want to explain myself.**

**Steve: You don't have to... she's smart, she'll understand.**

**Natasha: I jusy hope she doesn’t repeat the mistake.**

**Steve: In the matter of that, I will speak to her. I will also talk to Sam about remaining contactless, he has family and he is able to want to hear from them.**

**Natasha: We can't stop them, but we have to make sure that for a while nobody is going to call anyone. That goes for all of us.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: Wanda will be the most difficult to make understand, she must think that she has nothing more to lose, but we have to convince her that what we are going through is for a while, only until I get a secure means of communication and wait for us not to be so much in the media as we are now.**

**Steve: Actually, I have a way...**

Steve took a very old cell phone out of his pocket.

**Steve: You told me that these are not traceable, so I'm keeping this with me for a whiel... just for emergency and it's a direct line to a single person in America.**

Natasha nodded

**Natasha: Sharon?**

Steve frowned slightly at Natasha's suggestion.

**Steve: No... actually... it's with Tony.**

Natasha who frowned this time.

**Steve: If he needs us, he'll call that number.**

**Natasha: His pride would never allow it, Steve.**

**Steve: That is a problem of him with his conscience.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: Is that all that was bothering you?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I'm way better now.**

**Steve: Really?**

**Natasha: Yes, talking to you has already calmed me down.**

**Steve: Good, because Sam was scared of you.**

**Natasha: He really should be.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: I know you wouldn't hurt him, me, or Wanda...**

**Natasha: I can't with Wanda, right?**

Natasha smirked.

**Natasha: Don't spread the word that I wouldn't hurt Sam or you.**

**Steve: Okay, your secret is safe with me.**

Natasha smiled more.

**Steve: Now I will help you with that.**

Steve smiled decently and helped fill the jet with the rest of the gallons.

...

After a few hours, Wanda returned to the jet and they had a meeting to talk about communication with America, they also talked about staying close, about not attracting attention and about staying in touch with each other.

Steve guaranteed that he would not lecture everyone all the time, that everyone there was an adult to understand their duties and responsibilities, that each one would take responsibility for what they did.

...

As the time goes by and they keep running away together, although they were all friends, it was difficult to always be in the company of these very same people, every day, every hour. It came to a point that now and then, when they arrived in a new place, each one could go anywhere they want and then they met at some specified place and time to go to the next destination.

The only people who never were tired of being together were Steve and Natasha.

When Steve gave them permission to go and do whatever they wanted in some city they were arriving, so now has been passe around 7 months since they are o the run, they arrived to new destination and Sam and Wanda didn't even think twice when the jet touched the ground, they practically ran away from Steve and Natasha.

**Steve: What about you? Aren't you going to run from me too?**

**Natasha: Are you hungry?**

**Steve: What? Aren't you really going to leave?**

**Natasha: Do you want me to leave?**

**Steve: I didn't say that.**

**Natasha: Are you hungry?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: I am.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, trying to understand if she is hungry why wouldn’t she go look for a place to eat then.

**Natasha: Are you coming?**

**Steve: No, I... I'm going for a walk.**

**Natasha: It looks like you are the one who needs some time away from me.**

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: It’s alright, Roger, I'll see you later.**

**Steve: Do you want me to accompany you?**

**Natasha: Not anymore. Thanks.**

Natasha moved away from Steve.

...

Steve decided to walk around the city, and he was distracted looking at some windows, then he stop in a square and watched some children playing on playground and a group of old people, playing cards and chess with no hurry to go anywhere.

Steve wondered if he should be doing the same. Quiet, without worries, playing cards in a square, reading the newspaper at home, waiting for death to pay him a visit and take him to where he should be by now.

Steve usually does not allow this kind of thoughts dominate him, he is tired of thinking about it and he is tired of regretting to be alive yet. Steve also thinks on the positive side of his life too, like being over ninety years old and being able to walk, run, fight, defend and protect people like those old people and those children who have no worries in life.

Steve also has other concerns in mind now, like Wanda, Sam... and Natasha. In addition to Clint and Scott, but these two, he has seen on TV that they were tried and sentenced to serving sentences at home, just as they both wanted.

Steve was surprised to see Tony Stark and Rhodey testifying in favor of a lighter sentence for Scott Lang and Clint Barton.

As for the others who are on the run with him, Steve keeps thinking that Wanda could be in America, improving, studying, dating or doing what she wants in life, like any young woman of her age.

Steve wonders if Sam is comfortable without hearing from his mother, who suffers from arthrosis, without news from his sisters and many nephews that he talks about so much and must miss a lot.

Steve thinks of Natasha, but she is the one he cares less about, because she would just have Banner there and Banner is gone. Natasha doesn't talk about him and she always says that she is where she wants to be.

Steve is not worried because Natasha is smart and self-sufficient to follow her path alone, if she is together with him and the others it is because she wants to.

...

Steve thought he would see Natasha at the end of the day, she always shows up, but this time she didn’t look for him at night, neither on the next morning or the next day after that.

Steve didnt see her for almost ten days straight, which was the time they agreed to stay in that same place.

...

**Wanda: Steve!**

Wanda was the first to arrive at the place agreed.

**Steve: Wanda...**

Steve hugged Wanda.

**Wanda: I wasn't late this time.**

Steve smiled.

**Sam: Hey, guys!**

Sam said, approaching the meeting point.

**Steve: Sam.**

**Sam: Are we all ready to go?**

**Steve: No, Natasha has not arrived.**

Sam and Wanda frowned.

**Wanda: What do you mean? Wasn't she with you?**

**Steve: No.**

**Sam: Since early this morning?**

**Steve: Since about ten days.**

Sam and Wanda frowned even more.

**Wanda: B-but... you always stay together.**

**Steve: I think she needed time for herself.**

**\- Hi.**

Steve, Wanda and Sam looked at Natasha, and looked in shock at her.

**Sam: Hi... Katy Perry...**

Sam joked about Natasha’s new color hair.

**Natasha: Quiet.**

Sam smiled.

**Natasha: Not even a word about it.**

**Wanda: I liked it.**

Sam and Wanda commented on Natasha's new look. Extremely blond hair and eyebrows.

**Sam: Isn't that a little too much ?? I think you should have gone to a blond Jeniffer Aniston type maybe, I don't know... you just came like... BUM!!! Eminem.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Are we going or not ??**

**Wanda: I think I'm going to dye my hair too, a girl on the street today said that I look like the scarlet witch she saw on TV a while ago...**

**Natasha: You should... all of us...**

**Sam: Oh, uh, uh, no... Sam Wilson is not going blond...**

**Natasha: Then keep wearing a cap and sunglasses and a hood.**

**Sam: This is really bad too, people are watching over me all the time, specially when I am wearing hat, sunglasses, they soon think bad stuff... and I know the real reason.**

**Natasha: I get it, so I suggest you to change your look, because change people's minds is quite difficult.**

**Sam: I won't be blond.**

Sam and Wanda boarded the jet.

Natasha approached to board the jet.

**Steve: I liked it.**

Natasha looked at Steve and didn't change her expression.

Natasha: Thank you, Rogers... although I don't like your badly shaved beard, but it gave you an... exotic look. Different. You were really needing some visual changes.

**Steve: Thank you, I guess...**

Natasha: Aren't you going to cut your hair? It’s getting a little long.

**Steve: Not for a while.**

Natasha gave a small smile and boarded the jet, followed by Steve.

Everyone embarked on another trip, and spent more months together, stopping in cities from different countries, trying not to get involved in local problems and failing miserably at it.

**Wanda: I can't take it anymore!!!**

Wanda said as she boarded the jet for the thousandth time, ready to leave another country. Now her hair was much longer than before and was orange.

**Wanda: Almost a year like that! I think we more then a year, right?? How long more we won’t be able to talk to our friends??**

**Sam: It's getting difficult for me too, guys, I'm not going to lie.**

**Wanda: Yes! Plus... we are not on the News anymore.**

**Steve: I understand, but...**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha interrupted Steve and he looked at her.

**Natasha: It's time.**

Natasha announced and Steve sighed.

**Natasha: It's been a while since I have seen the avengers, or former avengers, we... being on the news.**

**Wanda: Yes! It's been months! I keep repeating that!**

**Natasha: Yes, I know, but we couldn't take any chances. And then when something happened in somewhere we were, we all ended up interfering, sometimes and I think I was recognized... in fact, I'm sure I was recognized and the person I saved, simply decided not to report me.**

**Steve: It happened to me too.**

**Sam: And with me.**

**Steve: People around the globe, I mean... the civilians... they have nothing against us, that is clear. It’s only the government...**

**Natasha: Yes... and I think that if Sam wants to go home, see his family, we can't stop him anymore.**

**Sam: What do you suggest? I don't want to be arrested.**

**Natasha: I will find a way for you to go to America safe, but once being there, you will be on your own. Use your training skills.**

**Steve: I think he is more than ready.**

**Natasha: He is.**

Natasha confirmed.

**Natasha: Remember you can always come back, Sam. If you step out of the line and get arrested, you will remain in jail this time. Understand it?**

Sam nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: Wanda... I can't send you home yet.**

**Wanda: Yeah...**

Wanda took a deep breath.

**Wanda: I figured that out.**

**Steve: But we can put you in touch with Vision.**

**Natasha: Although I'm pretty sure you guys spoke a few times during that time.**

Wanda looked to the side ad didn’t comment about it.

**Natasha: But! It’s okay... because you kept it low... discreetly and this is very important...**

**Wanda: I was worried about him.**

**Natasha: No need to justify it, I think that this time you can call him and ask him to come and meet you.**

Wanda looked at Natasha in surprise.

**Natasha: But... when he arrives he must to be discreet... by discreet I mean he must look as a human.**

Wanda nodded.

**Natasha: Don't get involved with problems that you can't solve, Wanda, do not drag a lot of attention for yourselves. You need to let us know where you're going and every step you take you need to notify us.**

**Wanda: Okay! I’ll do it!**

Wanda was excited about the news.

**Natasha: And Steve...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: The same for you... if you want to call Sharon, or if you want to meet her... I can make it happen.**

**Steve: Thank you, I will think about it.**

**Natasha: Shall we go then?**

Everyone nodded in agreement, they took off and went on their way to their next destination.

...

As agreed, as soon as they landed in a new location, Sam said goodbye and embarked alone, on a common flight to America. Steve, of course, kept asking him to be careful all the time.

Natasha: What about you, Wanda?

Wanda looked at Natasha and smiled.

**Wanda: I already told you on the jet, where I would be... I will find him.**

**Steve: Be careful.**

**Wanda: I will be, Steve.**

Wanda smiled at Steve.

**Wanda: I promise. Don’t worry.**

**Steve: Let me know as soon as you find him and if everything is okay...**

Wanda rolled her eyes.

 **Wanda: Do you think Tony would use him to find us? Vis wouldn't do that** **to me.**

**Natasha: I know... but caution is never too much. Now go...**

Natasha smiled at Wanda.

**Wanda: See you soon, guys.**

Wanda said goodbye and boarded taxi.

Steve and Natasha watched Wanda's taxi leave.

**Natasha: They grow up so fast...**

Natasha sighed jokingly.

**Natasha: Well... alone at last...**

****

Natasha said jokingly now that are only her and Steve there.

Steve laughed softly

**Steve: What did you plan to do?**

**Natasha: What did you plan to do?**

**Steve: Do you Always have to answer with a question?**

**Natasha: You're doing the same...**

Steve looked impatiently at Natasha and she laughed softly.

**Natasha: Are you going to call Sharon??**

**Steve: Are you going to call Banner???**

**Natasha: I don't even know where he is.**

**Steve: But if you knew... would you call him?**

Natasha looked to the side and was thoughtful.

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha looked at Steve again.

**Natasha: I would have no reason to call him.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: Why?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: I don't know why you keep asking me about him.**

**Steve: Because you ask about Sharon.**

**Natasha: Yeah, but... it's been a year and a little since I haven't seen Bruce... do you think I haven't gotten over him yet?**

**Steve: I don't know. Did you?**

Natasha laughed and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: You should know me better already.**

**Steve: So we both share the same justifications.**

**Natasha: Comparing me and Bruce to you and Sharon? Sharon hasn't disappeared from the planet.**

**Steve: No, I disappeared from her.**

**Natasha: That is true... why?**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: I have no formal reasons, we just lost contact, I wasn’t that really close to her, so... I don't think there is anything more to say about this matter.**

**Natasha: Wow... that is cold...**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: It's not that I don't feel bad about it.**

**Natasha: You don't feel bad about it!**

**Steve: Should I?**

**Natasha: I don't know... it depends on how much you two were involved.**

**Steve: We flirted... more because of you pushing me to her at that time and she is really nice and I kissed her... once...**

**Natasha: At a very inappropriate time, by the way.**

Natasha commented.

**Steve: What??**

**Natasha: Right after her aunt passed away, your ex... I mean... it was weird.**

**Steve: Well... I don't know how you know that this happened at that time...**

**Natasha: Sam told me... he said you were all embarrassed and didn't seem to like that kiss... did you like it?**

**Steve: Sam has a big mouth...**

Natasha smirked and raised her eyebrow.

**Natasha: Did you like the kiss or not, Steve Rogers??**

**Steve: Nothing against the kiss, if you really want to know. But that was it, a kiss...**

**Natasha: Oh... so you are that type of guy... who would have thought that Captain America would be like that...**

**Steve: I'm not the Captain America anymore...**

**Natasha: Right!**

Natasha interrupted Steve and rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: Nomad! Steve, the nomad!**

**Steve: You like to joke, don't you?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: With you, yeah, it’s funny.**

Natasha laughed then she stopped.

**Natasha: Relax, I understand your point. And I agree with you and I'm happy that you can see that a kiss doesn't make you a committed person... you should go out now and find someone... they say that the women of this country are beautiful...**

**Steve: Oh, no, don’t start with that again, Natasha.**

Steve put the backpack on his back and crossed the street, leaving Natasha behind.

**Natasha: What???**

Natasha took her bag, which was a small suitcase and put it on her shoulder, she ran to catch up with Steve.

**Natasha: I can help you with that!**

**Steve: I don't need any help!**

**Natasha: I helped you with Sharon and she was nice... I don't make mistakes about this stuff, trust me.**

**Steve: I do trust you with a lot stuff but ot with that.**

Steve walked faster.

**Natasha: Right, so...**

**Steve: I don't want you to be my cupid, Natasha.**

Steve stopped walking and looked at Natasha.

**Steve: I can, perfectly, get a woman by myself, thanks.**

Natasha was quiet and sighed.

**Natasha: I wasn't even going to say anything about it anymore.**

**Steve: What were you going to say, then???**

Steve asked impatiently.

**Natasha: Do you want to have a drink?**

Steve frowned slightly.

**Natasha: Oh my God, that sounded like a date request.**

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha laughed.

**Natasha: It doesn't matter, it wasn't my intention.**

**Steve: I know.**

**Natasha: So can we have a drink?**

**Steve: I think I will rest, Natasha.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Oh my God! I hate to drink alone... I'll probably get drunk and make trouble.**

**Steve: You are a big girl to solve on your own.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: Come on, Steve!!! You can sleep later. You don't have a hotel here yet.**

**Steve: Yeah, that’s why I want to guarantee a place to stay.**

**Natasha: Well, I can get you one... after we have a drink or two...**

Steve took a deep breath and looked down, lowering his head and shoulders, showing dismay.

**Steve: Aren't you tired of my company yet?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Impressive, isn't it? I bet you're tired of mine.**

**Steve: That's why I want to go away and you won't let me...**

Steve was joking.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha took two steps, standing right in front of Steve's body, she looked him in the eye.

**Natasha: You are a terrible liar.**

**Steve: And you are too confident.**

**Natasha: Thank you.**

Natasha smirked and turned, crossing the street in another direction.

**Natasha: Come on!!!**

Steve watched her and sighed.

Natasha didn't even need to call him again or look back to see if he would come, she was sure he would go with her and that is what happened... it took him two minutes to decide, but followed her to the nearest bar.


	5. 5

**Natasha: So... this place is not that bad.**

Natasha commented to Steve and then took a sip from her larger mug of beer that she has ordered when they arrived at the bar.

Natasha watched Steve looking around to notice better the details of the bar, the two of them were sitting on high stools at the bar.

**Steve: No...**

Steve was still looking around the bar, he had his suitcase right at his feet, along with Natasha's suitcase, and he was analyzing the atmosphere of the bar. More stools on this bar counter than tables, tables to sit on should only have 3 or 4, there were pool tables too and on the other side, a large TV, showing some important game that a good part of those present were watching.

**Steve: Much better than the last one that you got me in.**

Steve commented, completing his analysis and took a sip from the long neck bottle of beer he was drinking.

**Natasha: I thought the last one was pretty interesting too, but you didn't seem to like it very much...**

Steve looked at Natasha and saw her curving her lips, in her famous sarcastic smirk.

**Natasha: You got in trouble.**

**Steve: No, Natasha you got me into trouble.**

Steve corrected her.

**Natasha: Me??**

Natasha frowned, faking to be surprises, she took another sip of her beer.

**Natasha: How so??**

**Steve: You put me in that place but I wanted to rest.**

**Natasha: You can rest when you die!**

**Steve: I'm trying not to acelerate this process and you don't help.**

**Natasha: How is that my fault, Rogers?**

Natasha was holding back her laugh.

**Natasha: I was at the same bar as you and I had no problems.**

**Steve: Because you are a woman and as soon as we stepped in that place, I knew something was going to go wrong, I warned you and you wanted to stay.**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: I told you to leave, you didn't have to stay.**

**Steve: And leave you alone in that place??**

**Natasha: Oh, dear Rogers... we both know that I am big enough to be alone in any place. You're funny, Rogers...**

Natasha took another sip from her beer and placed it on the bar counter. Natasha corrected her posture and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Sometimes you are fully aware of what I am capable of doing and don't give a damn about my safety, then when it is about smaller and simple things, like a bar full of men with second intentions, you want to stay and protect me... What is up to you?**

**Steve: Do you think my intention is to protect you?**

Natasha frowned.

**Steve: I stay to ensure the integrity of those men.**

Steve commented and took a sip of his beer. Natasha watched Steve for a few seconds, analyzing his response, then she smiled slightly and returned to hold her mug.

**Natasha: I'm glad you know that I don't need you to protect me.**

Steve finished taking his long neck, put it on the counter and asked for another one for the bartender, lifting the bottle in the air and pointing at it. The bartender nodded and went to pick a beer for Steve.

Steve looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: Although I don't have to, I still saved your skin a few times.**

**Natasha: What? Oh, Okay... just once, in the explosion of your bunker.**

Natasha reiterated.

**Steve: Once???**

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**Natasha: Was it more than that??**

**Steve: Really? Losing memories??**

**Natasha: I don’t recall.**

**Steve: Let me refresh your memory, Widow...**

The bartender brought Steve a new beer.

**Steve: A few days before that event you mentioned, when Batroc dropped the bomb in the ship's intelligence room and I carried you out of the room.**

**Natasha: Oh!**

Natasha laughed and took another sip of Chopp.

**Steve: Yeah! Oh!**

**Natasha: Wait...**

Natasha raised her index finger, pointed at Steve and then made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I saved you.**

**Steve: You saved me? When?**

**Natasha: That day!**

**Steve: What?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: Yes! Who shot at the window, facilitating our escape point from the room?**

**Steve: Oh my God! Really?**

**Natasha: Really!**

**Steve: Do you really think that if I didn't want to, I couldn't break that window, just kicking it, or throwing the shield in it?**

**Natasha: Maybe, but you would have a chance to fail, because you were carrying me, so I made it easy, so I saved you that day.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**Natasha: Let's consider that we both saved ourselves.**

**Steve: I accept that.**

Steve smiled and Natasha smiled back, they both drank a little more.

**Steve: We are a great team.**

Steve commented.

**Natasha: A perfect duo.**

****

Steve took his bottle and toasted with Natasha’s mug of beer. They both took a sip of their drinks.

**Steve: Still, there was that episode, on the expressway, that they threw a rocket at us, and I pushed you away and I was hit alone by it.**

**Natasha: That was a suicide attempt.**

**Steve: I knew I could take it and I still got you out of the car, you and Sam, when the car overturned.**

**Natasha: You only managed to do that because I dodged you and Sam from your friend's bullets.**

**Steve: So we're even again.**

**Natasha: I still have to think about it.**

Natasha turned the rest of the mug over and called the bartender, raising her finger discreetly. Even discreetly, she caught the attention of the bartender who approached her at the same time.

**\- Yes, ma’am?**

**Natasha: I would like a bottle of vodka.**

**\- Right on your way.**

The bartender replied and then took the bottle of vodka and a glass, one of those small ones that serve a standard dose. Natasha was watching.

**Natasha: You can use a regular glass.**

The bartender looked at Natasha and looked surprised and at the same time approved Natasha's order, he took an regular glass, with greater capacity, placed it on the counter and served the triple dose to Natasha and while he poured the vodka into the glass, he stared constantly at Natasha, who watched the glass being filled, she took the glass and soon turned it all over.

**\- Oh my! This is a woman who drinks!**

**Steve: Yeah, don't even tell me.**

Steve laughed softly at the bartender's surprise and admiration.

**\- You’re Russian, aren't you?**

Natasha nodded.

**\- Soon I noticed, only Russian women to handle such strong drinks. I'm Russian too.**

**Natasha: Really??**

**\- Yes.**

**Natasha: What is your name?**

**\- Hector.**

**Natasha: Hector! A strong name.**

**\- Thank you. Can I know yours?**

**Natasha: Natalie... Rushman.**

Natasha smiled.

Steve frowned slightly and looked at Natasha, he forgets that they are on the run and that they need to use false names.

Then there was a whistle at the end of the counter, there were other customers wanting service too.

**Natasha: It looks like you're being requested by others, Hector.**

**\- Yeah... I would like to only serve you.**

Natasha smiled again.

**Natasha: I would hate to see you lose your job, Hector.**

**\- Yes... I better go.**

The Bartender turned and almost took a step away.

**Natasha: Hector!**

Hector stopped and looked at Natasha in confusion.

**Natasha: My bottle!**

Hector stared at Natasha, still very confused.

**Natasha: I ordered the bottle.**

**\- I thought it was just the triple dose.**

**Natasha: No.**

**\- Right...**

Hector placed the bottle on the counter and Natasha helped herself to another dose.

Hector looked at Steve.

**\- You are a very lucky man, your wife... with all due respect...**

Hector looked back at Natasha.

**\- It's wonderful.**

**Steve: She is not...**

**Natasha: He is very lucky indeed!!**

Natasha interrupted Steve and he looked at her, unsurprised. He is used to it.

**\- Excuse me.**

The bartender walked away and Natasha took half the shot of Vodka she poured.

**Steve: He looks nice.**

Natasha looked at Hector and at his body.

**Natasha: Yep... he is, definetly, my type.**

Steve looked at Natasha who was still focused on Hector.

**Steve: So are you interested?**

Natasha looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: I haven't decided yet.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

**Natasha: Until I decide, you are my husband.**

Steve gave a small smile, which quickly faded, he sighed and took a sip of his beer.

**Natasha: Don't you like it when I do that?**

**Steve: Do what?**

**Natasha: When I pretend to be your wife or girlfriend.**

Steve made negative with his head and shrugged.

**Steve: It doesn’t bother me.**

Natasha watched Steve.

**Natasha: I won't do that anymore.**

**Steve: What? I didn’t say anything.**

**Natasha: Exactly...**

Natasha gave a half smile and took the rest of the dose, then helped herself to more.

**Steve: I noticed that you've been drinking more in the past few weeks, Nat. I'm worried about you.**

**Natasha: Don't be.**

Steve took a deep breath and lowered his head, he made negative with his head.

**Steve: I bet you didn't expect to run away at this point in your life.**

Steve commented.

**Natasha: Oh God, don’t start...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: I think you're drinking more now because of what you're doing with your life now.**

**Natasha: Steve, I am not Wanda, please... I am doing what I want... helping people to live with less problems. I wish I could be more effective, but... it is good also acting in these small forays with you and Sam... that's what I worked for on SHIELD and then for the Avengers and now for you.**

**Steve: You don't work for me, you work with me.**

Steve pointed out and Natasha laughed softly.

**Steve: I'm not anyone's boss, especially yours. I have long considered you my equal.**

Natasha found the word funny and laughed softly again.

**Steve: Seriously, Nat... I trust you. For everything. If I am a leader, that means you are too and this is because you deserved it. I accept no less than this position for you.**

Natasha gave a small smile and lowered her head slightly.

**Natasha: Thank you, Steve. That means alot to me.**

**Steve: You don't have to thank me. I believe it’s reciprocal. I hope so.**

**Natasha: You know it is.**

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then Natasha cleared her throat.

**Natasha: I really am drinking more, but there is a reason for that. Do you want to know why?**

Steve nodded.

**Natasha: Because I am not having sex. It’s been a long time.**

Natasha saw Steve turn red like a cherry.

**Steve: Very detailed.**

Steve cleared his throat.

**Natasha: I'm being honest and frank with someone I trust and is my friend... and equal...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Friends talk about everything, but if that makes you uncomfortable, then...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: We can talk about something else.**

**Steve: No, if you want to talk about it...**

Natasha frowned slightly and feigned astonishment.

**Natasha: Steve Rogers wants to talk about sex???**

**Steve: No, you want to talk about sex and as your friend and good listener... I will listen...**

**Natasha: I don't want to talk to myself.**

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: Right... what do you want to know?**

**Natasha: Are you a virgin???**

Steve laughed and then made negative with his head while still laughing. Natasha was laughing softly.

**Steve: Straight to the point.**

**Natasha: Yes, I drank this fake vodka, it had more effect on me than expected, so... are you a virgin?**

**Steve: What do you think?**

**Natasha: Yes or no?**

**Steve: I feel like you know the answer.**

**Natasha: Well...**

Natasha still had a smile on her face.

**Natasha: I believe you are not a virgin, but I believe you were when we first met.**

**Steve: You are right.**

**Natasha: In which of the statements?**

**Steve: Both.**

**Natasha: Oh... so... who took your virginity? Sharon? Hill? Tony??**

**Steve: Hill???**

Steve found the suggestion strange and made negative with his head.

**Natasha: We never know... and you are surprised by me mentioning Hill, but not mentioning Tony... Should I suspect on something ??**

**Steve: You always mention Tony, or Sam, even Bucky.**

**Natasha: You all act like boyfriends, it's not my fault.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Steve: It wasn’t Sharon, it never actually happened to her, other than that kiss.**

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

**Steve: Not even Tony.**

**Natasha: Do I know the person?**

**Steve: No.**

Steve took a sip of his beer.

**Natasha: Does she work at SHIELD?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: At the Avengers GQ base?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: Is it her or him?**

Steve rolled his eyes.

**Steve: Her.**

**Natasha: Oh... your neighbor?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: Okay, then who???**

**Steve: You don't know her.**

**Natasha: Where did you find the girl?**

**Steve: In a place like this.**

**Natasha: A bar ??**

Steve took another sip of the beer and nodded.

**Natasha: Wait... did you flirt in a bar? I never witnessed that!**

**Steve: I won't be flirting with anyone with my friends around. I prefer to be alone to do this kind of stuff.**

**Natasha: So you're that type of man, huh... do you pick up her phone? Did you call her on the next day?**

**Steve: I never called back.**

**Natasha: What?? I'm surprised and disappointed, Steve Rogers.**

**Steve: I never committed to them, I never promised anything.**

**Natasha: Them? So it was more than one girl??**

**Steve: And am I dead by any chance?**

**Natasha: Oh my God! Steve Rogers!**

Natasha gaped at him.

**Natasha: I didn't know that side of you.**

**Steve: Now you know all of my sides.**

**Natasha: Yes... big step.**

**Steve: Yes. When can I reach the same level with you?**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: What do you want to know?**

**Steve: Do you still think about Banner? Be honest.**

Natasha frowned slightly and looked down for a few seconds, reflecting on the question asked.

**Natasha: It's not that he never crosses my mind. Sometimes I wonder where he is and if he is very alone.**

Steve listened, showing empathy. Natasha looked Steve in the eye.

**Natasha: It's not a romantic issue, you know? I question the same thing about Tony, Rhodey and everyone who is away from me.**

**Steve: But if was romantic too, there's no problem with that, Natasha.**

Steve wanted to reassure Natasha in case if she wanted to be honest about it.

**Natasha: I know, nobody has anything to do with my life, but... I am a person of physical and mental contact to have a relationship... wait...**

Natasha laughed softly and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not a person of any kind of relationship, much less loving. I almost fell in love with Banner, yes, but I was kind of forcing it, I don't know why. This time he was gone, it was even good for me to put my head in place and see that I was not being myself. But I liked to flirt and see him red...**

**Steve: You really like doing that with everyone, but you stopped when you started flirting with him. I thought it was real, that you were going to be together.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: But we are not together. It wasn't supposed to be, but I changed because I'm tired of this seduction game, I don't even need it anymore.**

**Steve: Maybe it means you are mature now.**

Natasha sighed and nodded.

**Natasha: We both cherish loneliness. More than we should.**

Steve let out a big sigh too.

**Steve: I will not try to convince you otherwise, because it is exactly how I feel and everyone comes to say that I still have a lot to live on, that I am going to find someone special and I am lazy with this type of conversation.**

**Natasha: Exactly. They tell me that all the time. Clint, especially.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: But it's different when he tells me or when you tell me that kind of thing.**

**Steve: Why?**

**Natasha: Because you two are the people I trust most in the world. It’s hard to imagine you betraying my confidence, although I did it with you.**

**Steve: You didn't betray my trust.**

**Natasha: I signed the accords, Steve, I changed sides, but I did.**

**Steve: And you are here now with me. You don't have to agree with me at everything in order for me to trust you. You are the wisest woman I know. I should rethink my decisions when you disagree with me.**

**Natasha: God...**

Natasha exclaimed and looked away at the bar, then at Steve again.

**Natasha: This conversation is getting very weird and it's late, I'm still little excited because of my cheap vodka and... I already said I'm missing sex and you're not helping with this beard and restrained anger. And... to worse you have these speeches that affect me, or to make me sick or to make me... flattered.**

**Steve: What??**

Steve was confused.

**Natasha: Never mind.**

Natasha laughed quietly alone and poured another dose of vodka for her, drinking it slowly afterwards.

**Natasha: Do you want to play a game?**

Steve looked at the pool table.

**Steve: I'm a little tired, Nat.**

**Natasha: I know.**

**Steve: You don't want to end the night...**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Steve: Right... let's do this, I'm going to play a match of pool with you and then I'm going to find a place to sleep. I don't feel like sleeping in a sleeping bag on the street and being woken up by police or social services, thinking I'm a beggar.**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: Right. One match.**

Steve and Natasha stayed at the bar for another forty minutes, drinking and playing pool. Natasha still flirted a little more with Hector, especially when she revealed that she was not committed to Steve, so Hector got his hopes high and kept insisting with Natasha and he was a nice guy, he even played pool with them until Steve decided to leave to give some privacy and freedom for Hector and Natasha.

...

Steve came out of the bar and looked around the street, then he looked into the bar again, through the window that was fogged up by the cold, but he could see Natasha from there and could see her talking to Hector and she seemed to be entertained by him and he felt a bit weird about it.

Steve decided to left the bar at the moment Hector was talking about Russia and trying to get Natasha to say what city she was from, but she knew how to talk very well in order to not give information about herself.

Steve went back to looking at the street and got his cell phone, he tried to access the internet to look for a hotel or hostel nearby to spend the night, but it wasn't working, he didn't want to bother Natasha, so he decided to go look somewhere on foot and alone.

As it was already dawn, the streets were deserted, and the sidewalks were sliding due to the thin layers of ice that were forming due to the city's climate.

Steve thanked God mentally that it wasn't snowing.

Steve walked for almost twenty minutes until he found a motel. It was better to sleep in a motel than to sleep on the street, so he went in to get a room.

**Steve: Good night, do you speak english?**

**\- A little.**

**Steve: Right... do you have a room?**

**\- Je n'ai pas de place pour le moment. No, pardon, no.**

**Steve: Oui, je comprends.**

The attendant smiled when Steve spoke in French.

**\- Vous parlez français Êtes-vous américain?**

**Steve: Oui, oui.**

**\- Je think that je connais. Êtes-vous un artiste?**

The attendant was thinking that she knows Steve from somewhere, she asked if he is an artist.

**Steve: Non, but they confuse me toujours avec un. I'll keep looking for a place to sleep then, thanks.**

Steve dismissed it, claiming that he was always mistaken for someone famous, then he turned to leave the place.

**\- Mon seigneur??**

Steve turned again.

**\- There is a place, not so good, not so clean but you will find a room there.**

**The attendant took a chance in English.**

**Steve: Where?**

**\- You are going to montrer.**

The attendant left the counter and walked with Steve to the entrance, when they reached the sidewalk, she pointed in the direction that Steve should go and that was exactly where he came from.

**Steve: I just came from there, where there is a bar called... La Rouge.**

**\- Oui, La rouge, J'aime cette barre. You go there and walk another ten minutes, turn to the droite and et puis la gauche. And you will see. There's no mistake, it's easy.**

**Steve: Merci.**

**\- You're welcome and... If you veux, you toujours ma maison. Mon quart if it ends in 3 hours.**

The attendant offered her own house to host Steve, she pointed out that she would be free in three hours.

**Steve: Thanks, but... who knows next time.**

**\- You could leave your phone, so I'll call you.**

**Steve: What if you give me your number instead?**

The attendant shrugged.

**\- Whatever you want...**

The attendant smiled and took a pen out of her pocket, she took Steve's hand, took off his glove and wrote her number on his palm, in addition to the number she wrote the letter A and a heart.

**\- Je m'appelle Amélie.**

**Steve: Nice to meet you, Amélie. Je suis Christopher.**

**\- A Greek name. I loved it.**

Steve smiled awkwardly, he put the glove back on and walked in the direction indicated.

**\- Au revoir, Chris.**

Steve waved quickly and walked faster, frustrated that he had used his intuition to go in that direction and was in the opposite direction. It has now started to snow and it is colder than before.

...

Steve ended up getting lost after he went down the street from the bar, he didn't remember if he should turn left or right first and that made him take a good walk around the blocks until he finally found the place.

 _Thank God!_ Steve exclaimed in thought when he saw the door of a small hotel.

Steve tried to open the front door but it was locked. The door was made of solid wood and it was impossible to see what was inside, the walls next to the door seemed to belong to another kind of commerce than that hotel, the hotel appeared to be only on the second floor and to have only that door to access the second floor .

 _It cannot be closed._ Steve thought, starting to get frustrated again.

Steve knocked hard on the door and it was necessary to do this three times, until he heard someone scream inside.

Steve was happy to hear the door being opened and smiled when he saw an old man with a frown on his face for being awake at this time of night.

**Steve: Pardon, monsieur. I am looking a place to sleep.**

Steve apologized and said he was looking for a place to spend the night.

**\- Nous n'avons pas de poste vacant.**

The man replied bluntly that there were no vacancies and immediately tried to close the door in Steve's face but Steve prevented the action with his hand.

**Steve: Je peux dormir sur le canapé or au bureau. I dont care.**

Steve told the old man that he could sleep on the couch or even on the floor.

**\- Pas du tout. Pas du tout.**

The old man did negative with his head and hand.

**Steve: Please, sir. I will pay for it.**

Steve took money out of his pocket.

**\- Pas du tout. Pas du tout. From d'ici!**

The old gestured for Steve to leave and tried to close the door again.

**\- Depart d'ici!**

**\- Monsieur René!**

The old man looked at the top of the stairs and Steve also looked because he recognized that woman's voice.

The two saw the blonde girl with short hair and thick pink lips.

**\- Mademoiselle, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne ressemble pas à un voleur mais il part. (Miss, don't worry, he doesn't look like a thief, but he's leaving).**

The way of looking and talking of the old man towards the lady was totally different from the way he looked and talked to Steve, he even smiled at her.

 **Natasha: Je sais qu'il n'est pas un voleur. C'est mon ami. (I know that he is** **not a thief. He is my friend.)**

**\- Oh! Mais nous n'avons pas plus de place.**

The old man informed that still there were no more vacancies.

**Natasha: Il fait très froid dehors, Monsieur René, je peux partager ma chambre avec lui.**

**\- Êtes-vous sûr?**

**Natasha: Oui. If he doesn't mind ...**

Natasha looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow.

**Steve: I didn't understand that last part. What did you say to him?**

**Natasha: That you can stay in my room and that we are friends.**

Steve looked at the old man, who nodded and gestured for Steve to enter the hotel.

Steve entered the hotel and it was a really small hotel, the entrance door was wooden and very narrow and when entering the hall, he could see a long staircase that had walls on both sides that form a corridor as narrow as the door.

Steve went up the stairs and when he reached the second floor he saw that he had a small balcony and only a corridor with about six doors, probably from the rooms of this small and simple hotel.

**Natasha: Terrible French.**

**Steve: I haven't practiced in a long time.**

**Natasha: I can tell that.**

Steve noticed that Natasha was wearing a black silk robe, she had her arms crossed, but they were right under her breasts, which made them stand out and the silk is a very light fabric that marks the body and he could even seeing the shape of her breast through it, including the nipple, because it was cold, so they were marked too.

Steve didn't want to notice any of this, he must have looked at her body for just a fraction of a second, and then his mind deduced that she was naked beneath it or that her underwear was as thin as silk in her robe.

Although it was for a few seconds, it was enough for Natasha to notice, just because Steve turned red and looked at the floor and then at the ceiling.

**Natasha: I will show you the room, come on in.**

Natasha walked to the end of the hall and open the door.

**Natasha: It is not a five star hotel, but... but at least it’s warm in here.**

Natasha mentioned it when entering the room.

Steve followed her and closed the door shortly after entering the room.

Steve noticed the only bed in the room. A double bed that occupies practically the entire room.

On each side of the bed, there is a small nightstand with a lamp that also separates the bed from the walls.

**Natasha: At least we have this private bathroom.**

Natasha said as she moved to the bathroom door, also very small.

**Steve: I thought you were at the bar with Hector.**

**Natasha: He was nice, but I wasn't in the mood.**

**Steve: You said you were in need of sex.**

**Natasha: Yes, but... I don't know...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: I didn't feel like it. I'm still looking, but the vodka helps.**

Natasha said and then immediately went into the bathroom and closed the door, but opened a gap in it shortly thereafter.

**Natasha: Can you give me my purse?**

**Steve: Hm... yeah...**

Steve looked for the bag and found it on the floor next to the bed, he picked it up and handed it to Natasha.

**Natasha: Thank you and... you can feel free, you are holding your bag as if you were still going somewhere.**

Steve nodded, he was wondering where he would fit in that room. To sleep on the floor, just lying on side.

Natasha took five minutes in the bathroom, then left wearing a blouse and long cotton pants. She threw her bag on the floor and the robe she was wearing before on the bag.

**Natasha: I decided to change since you were clearly uncomfortable with me naked.**

Steve raised both eyebrows.

**Natasha: I was only naked because I was going to sleep alone, I put on an outfit but I refuse to sleep in a bra.**

Steve blushed again.

**Steve: I'm going to take a shower...**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: They shouldn't have any extra blanket, will they?**

**Natasha: They barely have any bedding, Steve.**

**Steve: Yeah... I swill use the sleeping bag then.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: Sleeping bag? Where will you put it? On the bathroom floor? It's a little disgusting in there.**

Steve looked around the room again and Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: By God, Steve... don't be stupid, you'll sleep in bed with me and if you try anything I'll call Monsier René.**

Steve made negative with his head and Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: Go take your bath. The water is only hot for five minutes.**

...

Steve took a shower and while doing this, he thought about it and decided that it was okay to share the bed with Natasha, after all they had already shared a room before, but Sam was in the same room too, but no one had to share the same bed. They are all friends and everyone respects each other, so it was okay to share the room, so it will be okay to share the bed with Natasha.

When Steve came out of the bathroom, he saw that Natasha was already lying down and seemed to have already fallen asleep, she was lying on her side and her face turned to the wall.

Steve put his things in front of the nightstand, then carefully lay on the bed so as not to wake Natasha.

**Natasha: You can use the blanket.**

Natasha said quietly and Steve was startled.

**Steve: It's too cold.**

**Natasha: I'm used to it.**

Steve lay on his back and covered himself with the blanket up to his belly, he let out a sigh of satisfaction at being in a warm place where he could finally sleep.

Steve closed his eyes and sighed again.

**Natasha: Did you give up on Sharon?**

Steve opened his eyes and sighed, this time in frustration that Natasha was talking about it at that hour and knowing that he has been trying to rest since Sam and Wanda said goodbye that afternoon.

**Steve: Giving up is a strong word. Life just didn't put us together.**

**Natasha: She could be right here, Steve. In my place... why isn't she?**

**Steve: I think the fact that she is not here... already answers that question that you have asked several times.**

**Natasha: Hm...**

Steve looked at Natasha who was still facing the wall.

**Steve: Why do you ask so much of her?**

**Natasha: I thought you were in love.**

**Steve: In love?? It was just a kiss. The only person who talks about her here is you, so I should believe you who are in love with her??**

**Natasha: Is this a joke? It sounded like one. And a good one, by the way.**

**Steve: Coming from you is a compliment, so thanks.**

**Natasha: You're welcome and if I had a secret crush on a woman, it would be Maria Hill. And... it wouldn't be secret.**

Natasha pointed out.

Steve closed his eyes again and settled himself better on the bed, lowering himself further.

**Natasha: Who is A?**

Steve opened his eyes again.

**Steve: What??**

**Natasha: Did you have sex with someone in ten minutes??**

**Steve: What??**

Natasha turned on the bed until she lay on her side again, but this time, turned to Steve.

**Natasha: Are you one of those?? Very quick...**

Natasha made a face of contempt.

**Steve: I didn’t have sex with anyone.**

**Natasha: Well, were you trying to?**

Steve looked up.

**Steve: What are you talking about, Natasha??**

**Natasha: You had a phone number in your hand before you took a shower and the letter A... I hope you saved the number elsewhere. Did you save?? You recorded?**

**Steve: I didn't even remember that I had it in my hand.**

**Natasha: Damn, you missed the number then!**

**Steve: Can we sleep?**

Steve closed his eyes again.

**Natasha: Adele?**

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, because of the heavy breathing he seemed to be angry.

**Natasha: Adelaide? Alice? Amanda? Aline? Alicia?**

**Steve: Jesus Christ...**

Steve whispered and sat on the bed.

**Steve: Okay, I'm going to sleep on the street.**

Natasha laughed and sat down quickly, she took Steve's arm before he could get up.

**Natasha: Sorry, it's the vodka!**

**Steve: Everything you blame the vodka.**

**Natasha: Stay... please.**

Steve lay dow again and Natasha sat on the bed, she looked over her shoulder at Steve.

**Steve: Why can't you sleep?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

 **Steve: Don't you know? You are anxious. I am too, but we have to rest. If I stay** **up straight, my mind will explode.**

**Natasha: When you close your eyes, do all the problems disappear for you?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: Not even for me.**

Natasha remained seated and sighed, looking at the bathroom door now.

**Natasha: I hear you having nightmares sometimes. It’s been a while, but I don't usually say anything.**

**Steve: I've heard your nightmares too.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I think I will stay awake, to watch over your nightmares, if you have one, I wake you up.**

**Steve: It looks tedious.**

Natasha lifted her shoulders.

**Natasha: I have nothing else to do, really. Insomnia wont leave me. You can do the same for me later.**

**Steve: It may be that tomorrow we already have a new mission or destination to go.**

**Natasha: I know, you can repay it some other day.**

**Steve: Right.**

Steve closed his eyes again and Natasha watched him sleep for a few minutes, then she hugged her knees while looking at the entrance door to the room.

Natasha rested her chin on her knee, while trying to keep her mind free from bad thoughts, which usually cause her to have nightmares, just in case she really gets to sleep at some point.

**Steve: What is your favorite fruit?**

****

Natasha even got scared by Steve's voice, she looked at him in surprise.

**Natasha: Grape.**

**Steve: Green or red?**

**Natasha: Greens.**

**Steve: Um. Your favorite juice then.**

**Natasha: No. I love orange juice.**

**Steve: It's my favorite juice too.**

**Natasha: I know.**

Natasha gave a half smile, she knows what Steve is doing. He knows that she cannot sleep, that she has been disturbing him again and again because she is haunted by something and that it is getting worse.

Natasha just wants to be distracted so as not to think about what went wrong in her life and the things she did wrong in life too.

Natasha knows that Steve must be very exhausted and she is grateful that he is always willing, even complaining, and a lot, to help her in some way.

**Steve: You don't have to sweeten the orange juice, you know that, don't you?**

Natasha rolled her eyes and lay down again, this time on her back too, she just turned her face to look at Steve.

 **Steve: I see you putting sugar and salt on everything. You don't even taste it** **and already sweeten or salt it.**

**Natasha: This is called instinct.**

**Steve: This is called a bad habit.**

**Natasha: Bad habit is having a century of life and refusing to wear glasses and a cane.**

Steve rolled his eyes, while Natasha laughed softly.

**Steve: I don't need glasses.**

**Natasha: How do you know?**

**Steve: I went to the doctor.**

**Natasha: Did you really go to the doctor? Was it after I said you were seeing poorly? That was a joke, Steve. I can't believe you took it seriously.**

**Steve: A checkup never hurts.**

Natasha yawned for the first time finally, she lay on her side again and left her hands under her face while looking at Steve.

**Natasha: And what else did you check with the doctor?**

****

**Steve: My heart.**

**Natasha: Are you dying???**

**Steve: On the contrary.**

**Natasha: Damn, I bet 50 bucks with Sam that inside you are totally old.**

**Steve: Sorry to disappoint you.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Do you like art?**

Natasha also brought up another random subject.

**Steve: It depends...**

**Natasha: On what?**

**Steve: Those modern ones of the kind that Tony owns, I don't. I like the ones I look at and understand what it is.**

**Natasha: The easy ones, you mean.**

**Steve: I don't understand anything that is from Picasso onwards.**

**Natasha: Picasso is a fraud.**

**Steve: What is your favorite painter?**

**Natasha: Monet.**

**Steve: Impressionism... I like it, but I prefer works a little before that.**

**Natasha: Like what?**

**Steve: Jan Van Eyck.**

**Natasha: Oh... I know him, I love his work and it wasn't just before Monet, it was long before Monet.**

Natasha corrected Steve.

**Natasha: My favorite work by him is “The Arnolfini Portrair”.**

**Steve: The one about a pregnant woman and a dog?**

**Natasha: Yes, but she is not pregnant.**

Steve frowned.

**Natasha: The clothes, at that time, were like that and the more petticoat underneath, the more wealth it transmitted and everything was a matter of status. Even oranges also represented the nobility.**

**Steve: It does not differ much from today's society.**

**Natasha: According to the gods, green meant fertility, and red passion, desire... that's why he used those colors in bed.**

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

**Steve: It looks like a ritual to get pregnant.**

**Natasha: It was exactly that. Everything was conducive to mating.**

**Steve: It is strange that the woman uses vibrant colors and the bed too, but the guy is almost there mixed with the shaded wooden floor.**

**Natasha: Of course, because he is the serious and "business" man who provides everything so that his wife has everything she wants. He has to look stern, he has to look manly, provider... man.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and then smiled.

**Steve: I didn't notice that.**

**Natasha: There are so many things to be observed in this painting, I would spend hours telling you about every detail, this artist did an excellent job and the most impressive thing is the size of this painting. Like it's very small, and I don't know how he managed to put so much detail in such a small work. It is fascinating.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: Do you find it fascinating even though he portrays the man in that way... manly, the provider?**

**Natasha: He is not guilty of society being that way at that time, he was being paid to portray reality, that's all.**

**Steve: And how do you know so much about art?**

Natasha sighed and mended the sigh with a new yawn.

**Natasha: I studied in Russia. I had to be cultured and intelligent to attract men with power, although I didn't mind being educated about art, I liked it and I still like it very much.**

**Steve: I can see that.**

Natasha closed her eyes and yawned again.

**Natasha: Did you study a lot about art too?**

**Steve: No.**

Steve watched Natasha.

**Steve: I had art classes at school, but nothing very informative. Public school, then... teaching was very outdated.**

Steve saw Natasha yawn again.

**Steve: The curiosity that made me know a little more about arts.**

Steve noticed that Natasha seemed to have fallen asleep, so he went silent, watching her sleep.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha whispered and opened her eyes briefly.

**Natasha: Thank you.**

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes again, finally falling asleep.

Now Steve was the one who lost his sleep, he couldn't help watching Natasha sleeping, not when she looks as peaceful as she is now.


	6. 6

By the morning, Steve took a deep breath and then immediately sighed, he opened his eyes a little and closed it again, taking another deep breath once more, fighting his sleep, which made him remain with his eyes closed.

Steve yawned lazily and opened his eyes at once, realizing he had slept, he didn’t know and didn’t remember falling sleep. For him, he just blinked his eyes while watching Natasha sleeping, so he got scared and opened his eyes abruptly, trying to locate himself.

Steve watched the sun's rays hitting the bed in beams, as they were managing to penetrate the room through the window openings, which meant it was daylight, dawn and it looked like it was just five minutes ago that he was watching Natasha sleeping, and that sensation made it looks like he was dreaming about her face all night long, because the image of her sleeping in his head was very fresh.

When he opened his eyes once more and was temporarily blinded by daylight, Steve sat down and rubbed his eyes to see normally again, he yawned again, trying to chase away the laziness that dominated him.

Steve already knew that he was alone in bed, he knows that he woke up alone there because he couldn’t feel Natasha’s body heat anymore beside him, but still, he looked at the bed, on the side where she was sleeping to confirm and just saw that the sheet was wrinkled, as well as the pillow.

**Natasha: Good morning, soldier.**

Natasha said near the bathroom door and she was already fully dressed and putting her things back in her bag.

**Steve: I'm not a soldier anymore, but... good morning.**

Natasha closed the bag and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: You should enjoy it now and take a shower, I left the hot water for you.**

Natasha held the bag and Steve looked directly at her bag, raising his eyebrows shortly thereafter.

**Steve: Wait... are you... are you leaving? Already?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha replied directly and frankly, without bluntness or justifications.

Steve opened his mouth a little and looked very surprised. Natasha noticed, but did not comment on that either, as she saw that he himself did not question about it.

**Steve: So... I Guess I will see you in about...**

Steve said, waiting for Natasha to let he know when they would see each other again and he hoped it would be soon, but deeply he knows it won’t be.

Natasha made negative with her head and shrugged.

**Natasha: I don't know, we... are on vacation from one another... right? You said that everyone could take time for themselves, so...**

Steve nodded and his look contained confusion and maybe disappointment, because she decided to walk away too and just like that, but okay, Steve thought, it was her right, he really freed everyone to go and do whatever they liked as long as they stayed safe and without getting into trouble.

Now Steve realizes that he got used to having Natasha by his side all the time, without realizing it.

**Steve: So I'll see you in...**

Steve said once again and didnt complete, waiting for Natasha to say, which made her laugh softly for him to try again, only in another way.

**Natasha: Some days... I hope.**

Natasha nodded and went to the door.

**Steve: Maybe I won’t be here anymore.**

Steve declared.

Natasha got to open the door, but she didn't leave when she heard Steve, she looked at him.

**Steve: Too cold...**

He justified.

**Natasha: Too cold??**

**Steve: Yes, this climate is not for me.**

**Natasha: You wanted to stay.**

**Steve: Not really, I was going somewhere else, but... you wanted to go to the bar, I thought you wanted to stay and... then I decided too...**

Steve frowned and looked down, considering better not to finish the sentence that would be to say that he thought she wanted him with her there.

**Natasha: If you don't want to stay...**

Natasha replied, saving him from completing the sentence.

**Natasha: Don't go to Russia.**

Steve didn't seem to understand the comment.

**Natasha: Too cold.**

Steve gave a small smile and nodded.

**Steve: I say the same for you.**

**Natasha: Don't worry about it.**

****

Natasha smirked and opened the door wider to get out.

**Steve: If I need to talk to you...**

Steve said in an unusual way again, now it was clear he was kind of desperate to make her stay longer. Natasha took a deep breath, being fully aware of what he is doing.

**Natasha: You won't be able to, but... I'll meet you when it's time.**

Steve changed his gaze, almost looked down, almost like a puppy look that needs lap and attention, and although he was showing that he wants her to stay, he didn't verbalize it, just nodded and saw Natasha come out and close the door quickly.

Steve was annoyed that she didn't hesitate, that she didn't say anything else, that she just left, he sat on the bed for a long time and lowered his head a little, trying to understand what is this extreme feeling of abandonment that he is feeling and that doesn't make sense.

How much did he get used to her? How much did he get attached to her? It looks like a lot and it looks wrong and dangerous. Clinging to a Black Widow seems to be the stupidest thing a man can do and they usually do it when she wants it to happen, but she didn't seduce him, she didn't provoke it, but it seems that it happened unexpectedly and without any intention.

Steve frowned and the vein on his forehead was throbbing hard because he was tense, thinking about why he is thinking so much about Natasha, abandonment and seduction all at the same time, it is not that kind of relationship he has with her, no it is nothing that he has considered before, oops I mean... it’s not something that he is considering now and the more he thinks about it, the more it seems that he is considering the possibility of feeling happening and that cannot happen.

Steve shook his head slightly and closed his eyes for a few seconds, he took a deep breath slowly, so he could empty his mind of it and focus on other more important things, but it wasn’t working, he just closed his eyes and the image of Natasha smiling in bed in the night before, totally without makeup, totally unarmed, totally relaxed, came to his head and remained there.

It’s always the same image, her smiling, closing her eyes and thanking him for helping her sleep. He had seen Natasha sleeping before, why is last night so remarkable? Why she does not get out of his head?

Holy shit, Rogers! Don’t you this is a path of no return.

 _Maybe a bath will help_. Steve thought and stood up, he took a long shower and in fact the shower helped him put his head in place.

 _Friends. We're friends._ Steve thought and concluded that there could be no other possibility of relationship for them than friendship, he would never want to offend her by feeling something more for her just for being a beautiful woman, he needs to maintain the respect that he has for her as a professional and even as a woman.

Steve stopped thinking about these things and packed his things. What an absurd idea to think about these things, what an absurd idea to think about whether or not to have a relationship with Romanoff... where did all of this come from? From a dream with her smile? Natasha is a beautiful woman, nobody can deny it, Steve can't deny it and the image of her body marked by the silk nightgown from the night before now came into his mind just to torment him and make the situation worse, but it also served as a warning because maybe he's just confused.

Perhaps the loneliness of being on the run, and the attachment that was created by being together almost every day, and this lack of affection from a woman, made him see her with different eyes.

Thank God, Natasha decided to follow her path today alone, she made the decision at the right time. Imagine having all these confusions with her nearby? A master at reading people, she would read him and be disappointed that he acted like most men. She is not a piece of meat, nor a pleasurable item for him and he totally rejects this idea.

Now that she is away, he can put his head in place and dedicate himself more to saving and helping people, and the place he decided to go to next, for those purposes, was Bangladesh, far from his current location.

...

A few hours before Steve left, or more precisely, about an hour before Steve woke up, Natasha had also woken up lazily and with an incredible sense of peace and tranquility, she was where she wanted to be.

Being where she wants to be and feeling good about it, can only mean that something is very wrong. Whenever Natasha has a little bit of peace, a little bit of happiness, those are taken from her, it has been like that for a long time, she doesn't even remember when it started to be like that, because it seems to be like that since she was a baby.

Natasha perceives peace, tranquility and happiness in the wrong way. These three items look nice to anyone, but not to her, as she knows it will be short-lived, so she prefers not to get attached to anything, especially not to get attached to anyone, because it would end and she is the one who would be disappointed.

Natasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. That smell in the air is peculiar to her, because it's not any perfume, it's just his smell... she recognizes his smell.. it is just so... natural, she recognizes how much heat his body emits and knows the sounds and spasms he does when sleeping and that made her sleep for hours like a baby.

Natasha opened her eyes and moved her head to the side, watching Steve sleeping, watching how long his beard is now and how long the strands of his hair are.

Natasha noticed that the blonde in his hair is different, darker, she doesn't know if he dyed it, or if it was because it is big, it was more for honey than for blond. Natasha loves his look, she approves and thanks to be disguised to see him with that new look.

Natasha blinked her eyes slowly, while still watching Steve's sleep, she sighed when she saw a slight tension on his forehead. Natasha has seen this tension for a while, because since they started to run away he cannot relax, not even sleeping.

Steve has changed. Natasha knows that. Something about him has hardened, he looks like someone who has suffered a great love disillusionment and is disgusted with life. Natasha thinks that the American government, Tony and his team, broke Steve's heart, to the point that he has accumulated hurts that today make him a bitter and suspicious person.

Natasha noticed Steve smiling less and she misses his smiles, maybe that's why she insists on making him laugh or at least smile. Natasha doesn't want to lose the great friend she met, she doesn't want him to get lost , but she cannot prevent him from enjoying the disappointments that life has given him.

Each person carries their own cross. At most, she can help him to carry his.

 _I would carry yours._ Natasha thought, looking at Steve _. I would carry your cross for you. Mine and yours._ Natasha concluded, sighed and immediately afterwards she kept her mind quiet, just watching Steve sleep, until the moment she frowned.

 _I can not_. Natasha thought.

 _I can’t._ Natasha can't get attached to Steve like that, she just reminded herself of everything she has gained and lost in life, everything that happens when she gets attached to someone. No, she cannot cling to Steve, she cannot accept that she is doing this and making him cling to her as well.

Natasha frowned slightly and sat on the bed, now staring at the emptiness, thinking about what she had been doing all year, insisting on being close to him, not leaving him alone, using his company and the calming effects he has on her.

Natasha made negative with her head.

 _This is going to end badly... I should end this... No, I will end this!_ Natasha concluded.

 _I need to leave. He's good to me, so I must go away._ Natasha thought once more and made positive with her head discreetly, she looked at Steve with regret. _I must leave because I felt you looking at me last night for so long, I don't think you even noticed when you went to sleep and I know what happens now_... _so I'm saving you from me_ , _Rogers_.

Natasha sighed and made negative with her head.

 _It's still early, so you'll have time to forget that idea... please, Steve, don't have any idea about us because we can't be. Never... so just do not insist for me to stay when you wake up, because I can't go without saying goodbye and I'll give up if you ask me to_. Natasha thought, as she got out of bed with as little movement as possible so as not to wake Steve.

Natasha went into the shower and while the cold water hit her face, looking more like a razor hitting her skin, she was trying to eliminate pleasant memories that make the game worse, but she soon remembers the moment at the bar the night before, he was smiling, she was smiling, both of them with false happiness and an enormous hope of being normal people like everyone else in that bar.

Everything Steve used to say to her in the past was so boring, she even had to teach him how to talk properly and it was hard to do that in a way that he didn't realize he was being taught, but he learned his lesson, nowadays he has the best conversations, despite always making them an aperitif of a heroic speech.

Steve can't help it and Natasha understands his mania for giving speeches, she imagines it comes from before he was thawed, she watched the videos, she knows that he was a marketing product of the American government and had these lines ready, but despite that ready, he seemed to believe them. Nowadays, Natasha even considers that he was the one who created the speeches to be said on TV and radio.

Steve is a tremendous motivator, always trying to motivate someone professionally or emotionally, but he is so selfish with himself, never stopping to think that it is time for him to be motivated, that is why when they met she insisted that he go out and flirt with women of SHIELD and his neighbors. It was an attempt to repay what he keeps doing for others.

 _Everything I wanted to be, he is._ Natasha thought, but she was aware that she could never be like him, because her past is stained with blood and when she starts to feel bad about it, she remembers Steve telling her that she owes nothing else to anyone, that she paid her debt, which is forgiven for being a good person now and fighting for what is right.

It could be a speech by any other friend, who would go in by one ear and go out by the other, but coming from Steve... it works for her, she feels better, maybe because he is very honest and he wouldn't lie to please her, he would always tell the truth, no matter how hard it was, but still, he would find the best way to tell her that.

 _Don't fall in love with me, Steve. I don't want to fall in love with you._ Natasha thought as soon as she got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped herself in the towel and checked Steve through the crack in the door.

Natasha got dressed and faced herself in the mirror to be able to comb her hair, she hated her image, she hated being beautiful and so appealingly attractive, it is not the kind of attention she wanted from Steve and even when she tested him, he did not flirt with her, he didn’t try anything and made it increasingly clear that she was only a friend from work, which he respected and that made her feel better about herself as a professional and also as a person.

Now... it may be different circumstances, but as much as he looked at her, as much as he cares for her, there is something more about it and she doesn't want it to grow up, she knows she needs to cut it off and walk away, for good his and for her sake too.

Natasha doesn't want to go away from Steve, that's the last thing she wants right now, but she needs to set him free and she hopes that he can resolve himself as soon as possible and that she can do the same, so she can come back for him and the two can go back to being what they have always been... friends.

And, that's how Natasha decided to leave and when Steve woke up, she was already ready, just curling up to wait for him to wake up, say goodbye quickly and leave quickly so as not to have chances of giving up.

...

After five long weeks, Steve headed for the meeting point with his team of fugitives and friends. After so long away, he is anxious and longing for his team.

During this vacation, Steve did not get any contact with Sam or Natasha, only with Wanda, who sent him a message on two different days, reporting where she was, just describing something very characteristic of the place she was in, so as not to give flags or take the risk to be tracked or to have Steve tracked. Techniques that Natasha taught everyone to use to find each other, without making their exact locations very clear.

This system always works, because Natasha and Steve just need to know which country Sam or Wanda are in, then they can easily track them by asking for information, or by hacking the surveillance systems of airports, subways and trains.

...

The first one to arrive at the meeting point, was Sam Wilson, he was wearing a cap, a light jacket and sunglasses, in a dinner, sitting at the outside tables having an iced tea.

Sam checked the time on his wristwatch, then took his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if he had missed messages or calls. With the type of cell phone that they all have now, communication is difficult, as they are old devices and do not get signal in all countries.

In that country, in particular, the cell phone is not working, but it was already foreseen, so in this small and discreet country, called Brunei, Steve specified the location completely, with address and number of where they should go.

Steve arrived at the designated place using a scooter, on the back of one, which made a lot of noise, which did not bother pedestrians because they were used to these types of old and noisy vehicles, but attracted the attention of tourists, like Sam Wilson.

Sam found himself smiling, as soon as he saw Steve, so big, on the back of a small scooter with a pilot so tiny and skinny.

Sam got up, still smiling, almost laughing and approached the curb, while Steve got off the scooter and paid the ride in dollars.

**Sam: That scene was hilarious, I wish Natasha was here to see and make fun of you with me.**

Steve put the backpack strap on one shoulder, turning to Sam with a small smile on his lips. Steve held out his hand to Sam, who shook it and then hugged Steve tightly, patting him on the back.

**Steve: How are you, Sam?**

**Sam: Renovated...**

Sam nodded.

**Sam: Seeing my family gave me new motivations.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: How is everyone? Is your grandmother okay?**

**Sam: Very old, but still alive, still running the whole family.**

**Steve: She's tough.**

**Sam: Yeah... I think all the women in my family are like that.**

Steve smiled again.

**Sam: We are the first... do you want to sit with me and wait? I have this table...**

Sam indicated and Steve agreed with his head.

**Steve: Why not?**

Steve and Sam sat down and an attendant came to deliver the menu to Steve, who preferred to order the same tea that Sam was drinking.

**Sam: How about you? How are you doing? What have you done? Where's Tasha?**

**Steve: I'm fine... I've been doing the same as always... running away, helping some villages, trying to earn some money from some services, trying to have somewhere to sleep...**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: The same.**

Sam listened and frowned a little.

**Sam: Just that?**

**Steve: Yep.**

**Sam: But I'm sure Natasha dragged you to bars, who knows, maybe some clubs? She distracted you with something, right?**

**Steve: We were not together.**

Sam frowned slightly.

**Sam: Why? Something happened? Is she ok?**

The attendant poured Steve's tea and left.

**Steve: I think she is fine, we lost contact when we were in Corsica.**

**Sam: Really?? But...**

**Steve: She went to do her stuff, like everyone else.**

**Sam: Oh...**

Sam was confused, because both Natasha and Steve have no family or greater emotional ties with anyone. Steve already said he was working and that's it, but Natasha... where did she go? Take care of what? Why wasn’t she with Steve this time? Why is that weird?

Sam stopped questioning when he got to the question about how weird Steve and Natasha weren't together during that 1 month and a half is. It’s normal, after all he was far, Wanda was far too, so Natasha also needed space to breathe.

**Sam: But she is very punctual, isn't she? Strange not to be here already?**

Steve looked around the place and looked at each table to make sure that Natasha was not disguised and obviously in their faces, but there was a feeling in his heart indicating that she would not come, that maybe he would not even see her anymore, because that night at the cheap hotel in Corsica has changed their relationship and he still doesn't know how to deal with it.

Steve preferred to stay away, because he doesn't know what it will be like to see her again, the feeling is that it would be weird and tense so it's something he wants to avoid and at the same time, he's been thinking about this reunion, about seeing her her again, about seeing her smile again, he misses her, misses even her pranks and honest conversations he had with her, so Steve doesn't know if he is willing or not to meet her again, just for fear of rekindling that little spark that went on and off in Corsica.

**Steve: Maybe she decided to go on her own way.**

**Sam: Alone?**

**Steve: It's Natasha.**

Steve justified it and it was just enough justification for Sam to agree.

**Sam: But what about Wanda?**

**Steve: She's always late...**

**Sam: I don't think she ever wants to come back.**

**Steve: I think so too, but she knows she has to.**

**Sam: Each time she goes, she takes longer to return. Remember when we had to track her down?**

**Steve: Yes, thankfully it's easy, but I understand she feels trapped and she is young...**

Sam took a deep breath, taking the final sip of his tea, while Steve took the first sip of his tea.

**Steve: I just have to remind her that we are trying to protect her.**

Sam laughed quietly.

**Sam: That’s funny because she could destroy us with a snap.**

**Steve: I know, but she still doesn't have full control, she is very emotional. I think it's dangerous for her to use her powers without us being around to calm her down.**

**Sam: She is not the Hulk.**

**Steve: No...**

Steve took another sip.

**Steve: She is stronger...**

Sam nodded too.

**Sam: So do we wait here?**

**Steve: Yes... I don't know if Natasha is coming, but we have to wait for Wanda. We'll give her two, maybe three hours to show up, then we'll look for her.**

**Sam: Maybe she isn't even here in Brunei.**

**Steve: Yeah... we'll go after her wherever she is. Her last message indicated that she was in Finland.**

**Sam: Another cold country... what’s the girls delas with cold?**

Sam chuckled and Steve tried to laugh at his joke.

**Sam: And will we leave Natasha behind?**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: We have been here for over half an hour, if she doesn't show up within the three hours that we will give Wanda, it is a sign that she is not coming or that she will meet us later.**

**Sam: She cares so much about Wanda too.**

**Steve: Yes, but they must have communicated in some way... I don't know.**

Steve sighed and took another sip of tea, staring at the inside of the cup as he placed it back on the table.

Steve was thinking that deep down, what he wants is to see Natasha again and that maybe he is well and prepared for it, so he just wished she would arrive soon and for every white woman tourist that passed by, he thought it could be her, it was leaving him brooding to the point that after two hours of waiting, he gave up and took it for granted that she was not coming, delays are not her style.

Sam and Steve waited for the three hours they promised to wait, not there in the same place, they disguised their presence there, entering tourist shops, after all they were in a tourist spot in Brunei, where it would be common to have people of different races and cultures.

All the time, the two stayed close to the diner where the meeting point was and after another half hour of the time limit, Sam alerted Steve.

**Sam: Wanda didn't come, we're going to have to start Operation Babysitter again.**

Sam commented good-naturedly and Steve took a deep breath, nodding his head.

**\- Hello! Hello! Sorry I'm late!**

Steve and Sam turned to Wanda, who was arriving now and smiling.

**Wanda: I am so happy to see you, guys. Please, don't fight with me.**

**Steve: We are happy to see you too, Wanda.**

Steve hugged Wanda quickly.

**Steve: Is everything okay?**

**Wanda: Yes... I... wait!**

Wanda interrupted what she was going to say to hug Sam.

**Sam: What's up, girl...**

Wanda was smiling too much.

**Steve: You are happy.**

Wanda nodded.

**Wanda: Don't fight me, but... I was with Vision.**

**Sam: And do you think we didn't already know?**

**Wanda: Yes, but...**

****

Wanda laughed softly.

**Steve: We just want you to be careful about how to meet him. I'm happy for you.**

**Wanda: Thank you.**

Wanda broke the smile a little and looked around.

**Wanda: Where's Natasha? In any store? Without me??**

**Sam: Natasha didn't come.**

**Wanda: How come??**

**Steve: She decided to go on her own...**

Wanda broke the smile completely and even frowned, she looked down and was disappointed and more discouraged to be now the only woman on the team.

**Steve: Maybe she'll join us again... who knows? She is quite unpredictable.**

**Wanda: Yeah...**

Wanda replied weakly.

**Steve: It's getting dark, we better get going.**

Steve said and started walking slowly towards the end of the street, being followed by the others.

Sam and Wanda ended up overtaking Steve due to the slowness with which he walked, staying a little ahead, talking about what each one did during the holidays.

Steve was further behind, because his desire to see Natasha was discouraging him to move away from the meeting place, he was no longer even thinking about the strange atmosphere that would have been when they meet, he just wanted to see her.

**Wanda: Will we be staying at a five star hotel tonight? Look at this place... please say that we will be staying in that part of the city. In fact, say that we will stay here. I've been on a plane for many hours, I don't want to travel again now.**

Wanda said, turning around.

**Wanda: Steve?**

Steve lifted his head, looking at Wanda.

**Steve: We... will stay in Brunei until tomorrow morning, then we will go to the jet and see what happens next.**

**Wanda: Thank goodness! What about the hotel? Can we stay in this neighborhood? My back needs a good bed...**

**Sam: Mine too.**

**Steve: I think...**

**\- Why not?**

Sam, Wanda and Steve turned to the woman who intruded on the conversation. The three smiled as they recognized Natasha.

**Wanda: Natasha! You came!**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Wanda hugged Natasha, which was a little weird, because Natasha did not expect this and neither Wanda, Natasha hugge Wanda too.

**Natasha: I'm sorry, I'm late...**

****

Natasha said and looked directly at Steve, who couldn't say anything, he was just pleased to have her back on the team.

Natasha smiled when she saw the expression of relief on Steve's face, he doesn't know that she was trying to resist the same as him, that she thought about not coming back and that she couldn't resist seeing him again, no matter how strange it will be.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, which were really short, but to them it seemed like long minutes.

**Sam: Better late than never! Finally! We have good news, we will sleep on a real mattress tonight.**

Sam commented excitedly to Natasha, without realizing that he was interrupting this intense exchange of looks between Steve and Natasha, but neither he and Wanda could imagine what was going on between them.

It was hard for Natasha to look away from Steve to look at Sam, but she did, smiling and nodding.

**Natasha: It's good News, indeed...**

Natasha commented, smiling at Sam and realized that Steve hadn't stopped looking at her yet, which made her look at him again.

_It's all here. Again. It didn't do any good all this time away. We're really screwed, aren't we, Rogers?_ Natasha commented in thought, while keeping her eyes on Steve.


	7. 7

**Wanda: Single rooms? For everybody? Is that serious??**

Wanda asked when she received the key to the hotel room where she and the others would stay, she saw Steve handing each one a key.

**Sam: Are you complaining?**

**Wanda: Of course not, I am more than satisfied. A decent hotel with a single room... what more could I ask for??**

Wanda looked at Steve.

**Wanda: Why are you so generous this time, Steve?**

**Steve: I never had the intention of not being generoues when we don't have facilities like these to stay.**

Steve replied dryly.

**Wanda: I know...**

Wanda was a little uncomfortable.

**Wanda: It was just a way of saying... because we are always in the worst places for lack of funds and also for not being so evident.**

**Steve: Yes, but it turns out that here we will have zero cost to stay and it is okay to be seen around.**

**Wanda: Why?**

Wanda frowned, confused. Sam was also curious.

Natasha watched Steve.

**Natasha: The sultan owes you something.**

Natasha deduced. Steve nodded.

**Steve: Not that I ever charged him.**

**Natasha: I know you would never do that.**

**Steve: I met him as soon as I arrived here in Brunei, I was very well received, he said he was aware that I am wanted, in fact he knows that we all are wanted, but he guaranteed that we are free and safe here. There is no extradition policy with America and I helped him once, at an economy conference. I saved his daughter from a kidnapping, she was only three years old at the time, he was very grateful, he wanted to pay me, but I didn't accept it, so now it's the way he found to pay me for what I did.**

**Sam: This is great!**

**Wanda: Yah, it really is and I need to start creating debts like this with people, because... you know... I want favors like that.**

Wanda joked and laughed.

**Sam: Good luck, I've been trying since I joined the Avenger branch.**

**Wanda: Guys! This conversation is great, but!!! It's late I need a shower and my bed, so good night.**

**Steve: Let's all go.**

Steve suggested and everyone went to the elevator and then boarded it.

Wanda: Are we going out to dinner?

Wanda commented inside the elevator.

**Sam: Don't get me wrong, but I didn't sleep on the plane at all. I will not keep you company.**

**Wanda: I think I'll stay at the hotel too, I can ask for something in my single room, I don't even know why I asked about going out if I don't intend to get out of bed for a long time.**

Wanda looked at Steve and Natasha, who were facing each other, each with their backs against each side of the elevator.

**Wanda: What about you?**

Steve and Natasha were still looking at each other in a strange way.

Natasha looked at Wanda.

**Natasha: I think... I will just eat in the hotel too.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: So it looks like no one is going to enjoy Brunei's night today.**

**Natasha: There is always tomorrow.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

The elevator announced with a bell, the arrival on the floor that everyone is staying.

Steve gestured with his hand for Natasha and Wanda to land first, he was going to let Sam down in front too, but Sam made sure to get down last.

**Wanda: Good night, guys.**

**Sam: Good night.**

Natasha and Steve responded to Sam and Wanda's good night, just nodding, they stood in the hall, holding their bags, while Wanda and Sam walked down the hall in search of their rooms.

Natasha and Steve still waited for Sam and Wanda to get into their rooms to do absolutely nothing, as they stood there, in front of the elevator, waiting for something they don't even know what it is, but there is a feeling that they should say something, or that they should be together, but it’s just the feeling, talking about it would be weird.

Natasha took a deep breath and looked at the hall doors, looking for and identifying her room.

**Steve: How are you?**

Steve decided to break the silence.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Fine... you?**

**Steve: Same.**

Natasha nodded and sighed next, she scratched the back of her neck and looked at her bedroom door.

**Natasha: Well, then... I Guess I'll see you tomorrow...**

Natasha looked back at Steve and he nodded, again going back to that same situation in the hotel room in Corsica, in which he did not want her to leave and she feared that he would insist, as he would stay if he did.

**Natasha: Good night.**

Natasha lowered her head slightly and walked towards her room.

**Steve: Good night.**

Steve replied, standing in the hall and watching her walk away.

Natasha walked slowly to her room, really slowly, there was something wrong about going to the room alone now, there was something wrong with them barely talking to each other when they met again and there was something wrong with him giving up on her one more time.

Despite being what she wished... not having him insisting on anything, Ntaasha started to crave even more that Steve would insist for her to stay with him, she craved that he would ruin this friendship soon, because it was certain that if both allowed themselves to feel love for each other, the friendship would die, it would never be the same again and their friendship is extremely important for both, they don't want to lose it.

Natasha arrived in front of the bedroom door and read the numbers on the door, she took a deep breath and took a few seconds to fit the key card inside the compartment so she could open the door.

The red light on the lock turned green, indicating that the door was unlocked, Natasha held the handle and prepared to lower it to enter the room.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Natasha looked abruptly at Steve, she forgot that he was there in the hall, she thought she was alone with her thoughts and that he had let her go again, but he is still there... in the same place and that made Natasha relieved, she even took a deep breath again.

**Steve: Do you... do you want to have dinner? With me?**

Steve asked a little awkwardly, it looked like he was talking to someone unknown, it looked like he was talking to some beautiful and unknown woman who crossed the street for the first time with him so as not to miss the chance to get to know her better and said anything for not knowing what to say or how to act with a woman.

**Steve: If you're not tired, of course. I'm going to eat down there and I thought maybe you want to keep me company...**

****

Natasha gave a small smile and nodded.

**Natasha: I would love to.**

Steve smiled and looked relieved, he looked like a teenager who just asked someone to go to the ball.

**Steve: Do you want to go now??**

Natasha opened her mouth to answer, she looked at the bedroom door and then at Steve.

**Natasha: I... I thought about taking a shower before...**

**Steve: Oh...**

Steve ducked his head and shook his head feeling stupid, it was obvious that she needs a shower and so did he.

**Natasha: It's just because... I've been traveling all day.**

**Steve: Sure, sure. Of course.**

Steve nodded several times and was unable to look her in the eye because he was embarrassed.

**Natasha: Are you really that hungry? Go ahead, I'll meet you later...**

**Steve: No...**

Steve frowned and shook his head.

**Steve: Easy... I'm going to take a shower too and I need to put my things in the room.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I imagined that...**

Natasha smiled to make him less uncomfortable.

**Natasha: I promise not to be long.**

**Steve: Take your time.**

**Natasha: I call your room...**

**Steve: Right... I'm at 704.**

**Natasha: I know.**

Steve looked at Natasha and raised his eyebrows in surprise, but not so much, of course she recorded everyone's rooms, even though she didn't go to the counter to check into the hotel.

Natasha gave a small smile and finally entered the room. Steve stayed a few more seconds standing in the hall, then he went to his room to shower.

...

Steve got ready quickly, and inside the room, he sat on the bed and rested his forearms on his thighs, and kept looking at the phone in the room, wondering what time it would ring.

Meanwhile, Natasha got out of the bath, wrapped in the towel, undecided on what to wear. She know it's just a dinner, that was not a date request, or was it? If it was, she should dress up and try hard to look attractive, but if it wasn't, she has to wear what she would wear if she was going to dinner with friends who are intimate, she wouldn't even need makeup.

Natasha put a dress on the bed, a set of jeans and tank top and another one that was a sweatshirt and a long blouse, basically her sleepwear, she spent a long time analyzing what could happen if she wore each option, or better saying, she was analyzing what Steve was going to interpret from it.

When Natasha checked the time, she saw that it had been more than an hour since she said goodbye to Steve in the hall, that she is late and the poor guy must be hungry.

Natasha considered that the dress was too sensual, and the sweatshirt too loose, she does not want to produce too much, but also does not want to produce too little for him.

Natasha grabbed the Jeans set and tank top abruptly.

 _What stupidity! Behaving like a teenager, you idiot!_ Natasha told herself mentally, she put on her bra and tank top, even put a foot inside her pants, but removed it, leaving it on the floor.

 _It's too hot_. Natasha thought and looked in the suitcase for a short jeans, it was not so short, but it was not so long, she dressed it and checked her look in the mirror, Natasha tied her hair in a ponytail and then let it go, thinking that hair stuck indicates very much that she is disinterested.

Finally, Natasha put on a tennis shoe and called Steve's room.

It didn't ring even once and he answered the call.

**Steve: Hello??**

**Natasha: Sorry...**

**Steve: Aren't you going anymore?**

Steve interrupted Natasha, who made negative with her head, even though he couldn't see her.

**Natasha: No, I... I just... I lost track of time.**

**Steve: Oh, so are you ready?**

**Natasha: Yes, I will meet you in the elevator.**

**Steve: Okay...**

Natasha hung up the phone and then left the room, but not before checking in the mirror again.

...

In the hallway, Natasha met Steve and thanked God that he was also wearing something very casual, she realized that he looked at her legs and looked away very quickly and she believes it is more because he is not used to seeing her wearing shorts , than by sexual desire for her body.

**Steve: For a moment I thought you had fallen asleep.**

Natasha made negative with her head and pressed the button to call the elevator.

**Natasha: No, I...**

Natasha frowned, rethinking the answer. _Why lie or tell the truth?_

**Natasha: I didn't see the hour go by.**

Steve nodded and then gestured for Natasha to board the elevator that had just arrived.

Natasha boarded and then Steve joined her. The elevator doors closed and they were both very tense inside that small and closed metallic compartment.

Natasha stared at the elevator door and Steve was looking at all sides of the elevator... walls, floor, ceiling, at the back of the elevator, everything... except at Natasha.

It was not just tense those first seconds alone, it was horrible because it was so uncomfortable that the two were in only each other's presence, but this is because it’s been a while since they got the chance to be together alone and the last time this happened something changed in their relantionship.

At least that feeling of discomfort did not last long, it seems that they realized that they get along too well together and that the two are better together. As soon as they realized that, they remembered that one was running away from the other and the time they were apart was a away to cool down about what they were starting to feel for each other.

Unfortunately or luckily, they also realized that all this tim and effort was no use at all, because when they saw each other earlier, it looked like they had just paused the moment at the hotel and played it again now.

Knowing that there is something going on besides friendship between them, just left the atmosphere tense inside the elevator, it seemed very inevitable what was going to happen and now they just don't know when or how it will happen, but they know it will happen. Maybe the moment and place could be exactly there and now and that was making both of them anxious.

Natasha and Steve took a deep breath to relax and something in the way of each one breathing increased the anxiety that each one felt, after all, they know they are feeling something, they just didn't verbalize or express these feelings with actions.

Although the two are good at conversation and very honest with each other, verbalizing does not seem to be on either of their plans now, perhaps because of that fear of ruining their friendship, but just because they don't want to verbalize, it doesn't mean they don't want to express what they feel with actions. It is a fact that one or the other has to happen.

The more they became aware of it, the more they both took a deeper breath and that heavy breath, added to the suspense brought the feeling that now something has to happen, after all, they are alone, in an elevator... they could kiss or talk about what they feel.

Steve decided to look discreetly at Natasha and she decided to do the same at the same time, the way the two looked at each other, already made their hearts accelerate at the same time, because it was the right time, it had to be now.

Steve even started to sweat a little on his forehead due to tension, neither he nor Natasha knew who would be the first to try something and it seems that both made the decision at the same time, the two turned slightly towards each other and both allowed that the backs of their hands touch each other.

When the two looked each other in the eye, they didn't need to say anything else, but it still seemed that they needed to, just because they looked at each other at the same time, they opened their mouths and when they were about to say something, the elevator opened the doors again and a couple boarded.

Steve and Natasha moved away quicklu, they were speechless and stand apart.

**\- Good evening.**

Said the couple in their language.

Steve doesn’t speak their language, but he nodded, greeting the couple who joined them.

The couple was friendly, smiled and then they held hands and began to talk to each other and they seemed happy.

Steve and Natasha were silent, watching the couple and they came to the conclusion that they would never be like that couple, or any other that they usually see around. Even more now that not only Natasha is a cold person, but Steve also is.

After that moment, Steve and Natasha did not look at each other again until they disembarked and arrived at the hotel restaurant, their dinner started cold and without topics to talk, it took them a while to relax and start talking normally.

A few more minutes was enough to return to their normal state, so that he desire to stay together came back so hard, so much that they spent hours in the hotel restaurant, they were even the last customers, they only left at the request of the employees who wanted to close the kitchen.

Steve and Natasha apologized to the staff, they pay the bill and finally left the restaurant.

**Steve: I'm very surprised that you didn't have a single drink tonight.**

**Natasha: Me too, I didn't even really notice.**

**Steve: I wasn't so bored this time.**

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha smiled, the two walked to the elevator and everything was normal, until they were inside that tight metallic compartment again.

A deadly silence prevailed in the elevator, but it was possible to hear each other's breathing, and there was no feeling of discomfort in the silence this time, maybe it was now... the time for that opportunity they missed earlier. Verbalize or take action... they had both options.

**Steve: Did you like the food?**

Natasha looked at Steve without believing that he is raising irrelevant questions now.

Natasha just nodded.

**Steve: A little spicy, but you like that, don't you?**

Natasha nodded again and looked at the digital display that says the floors they are going through.

**Steve: You should try the tea sometime...**

Steve started again. Natasha took a deep breath and looked at him again.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Steve fell silent when he looked at Natasha again.

**Natasha: Don't make this more uncomfortable than it already is.**

Steve looked down and sighed.

**Natasha: You don't have to force subjects with me.**

The elevator stopped and announced their arrival on their floor.

**Steve: Sorry.**

**Natasha: You don't need that either.**

Natasha disembarked first and Steve came next, the two stopped in the corridor in front of the elevator, facing each other.

**Steve: The night seems so short now.**

**Natasha: Because we don't want it to end.**

****

Natasha said frankly and Steve fell silent, he looked down and sighed, he looked embarrassed.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Steve didn’t look at Natasha, something was making him very embarrassed, and maybe it’s the fact that Natasha is treating all this very clearly and naturally, as if they’ve already talked about what’s going on and that everything is already right, but they didn’t talk, didn’t touch, didn’t even kiss, how is he going to act like it’s already a romance?

It would be right for him to kiss her now, but there is not enough courage for that, all her openness is intimidating him.

Natasha sighed when Steve didn’t look her in the eye, she knows what’s going on, he’s stalling, stalling or too embarrassed to take any initiative or respond to her initiatives, so okay, she’s going to wait... he has to be comfortable and confident to go ahead with it, but they crossed a line that has no return, the most they can do is what Steve is doing, postpone that moment.

**Natasha: I'm going to my room.**

Natasha declared and that made Steve look at her right away, he would have said "no, don’t", because he wants her company, but he didn't say anything, he stood looking at her and Natasha still gave him the chance to change his mind, staying a few seconds quiet for him to say something, but he didn't.

**Natasha: Thanks for the dinner.**

**Steve: No, I thank you.**

_God..._ Natasha thought when Steve answered, she was forced to sigh again, scratched the back of her neck and nodded.

Natasha walked to her room and before entering, noticed Steve closing his hand tightly and frowning, alone, in a conflict over what he wanted to have asked for and didn't ask for, or what he wanted to have done and didn't do, but that’s up to him to deal, she went to her room and slept.

...

The only attempt to invest in Natasha again was only months later, after the completion of a two-part mission.

The first part of the mission started in Syria, with Natasha and Wanda disguised as Islamic nurses, they were infiltrated in the middle of the army, in a war zone, the two spent days taking care of Syrian extremist soldiers and keeping any and all confidential information about their operations.

This first part took time because women were not invited to participate in decisions, they were there just to serve, taking care of the wounded and at times, they could hear the high-ranking men of the extremist group discussing matters that would serve for something.

Nobody also knew that the mission would have a sequence. At first, it seemed that the mission would be only in Syria. Steve and Sam were disguised as Islamic soldiers and even sweating a lot to complete the mission in Syria, Steve refused to ask for help from Tony Stark, even though Natasha warned that he would help knowing the cause of their mission.

Anyway, by not asking for help from Stark, they took time to dismantle a technological operation of the extremists, it took longer than expected and this gave way for part of this army to go to another destination, which Steve and Sam did not know which would be. Luckily, Natasha and Wanda overheard more conversations and discovered that their plan would be resumed in Lebanon, so they all went there, trying to prevent the plan from being resume, because if it was resumed it would start the mission all over again from scratch and with few chances of success.

In Lebanon, by making a slip, Wanda had her disguise compromised and for not let Wanda to be caught and the mission not go down, Natasha turned the enemies' attention for herself, revealing that she was not Lebanese, and yes Russian, she didn’t speak English at all, she wanted them to think she was a spy, but a Russian spy, because being associated with the American government, it would be terrible for the United States and she was still in danger of being killed, either by extremists or by the American government.

So Natasha was arrested instead of Wanda and Steve only learned about it, days later, when Wanda managed to see him and Sam again, as they were in different sectors of the operation, even different cities.

**Steve: How come they took Natasha??**

**Wanda: They took her!!**

Wanda repeated.

**Sam: Okay, they took her, but... couldn't you have stopped them? You have a lot of power.**

**Wanda: That's what I'm trying to explain to you, before they captured her I was cornered by them, I had an accident, something hit my head, there must have been an explosion during the bombings and that's when they saw that I was an American, I was very dizzy and then they hit me even more, I couldn't react. Natasha made them stop, but... I wasn't in a position to react, I remember her coming up to me and saying that it would be okay, that as soon as she attacked them, that I should run, but I couldn't... I couldn’t.**

Wanda was shaking a little, Steve sighed.

**Wanda: Steve, I wanted to help her, I don't know what was right, because I saw her fighting and then I saw her being taken in a car, she was trying to talk to me, but I was deaf.**

**Sam: Did you see which way they went?**

Wanda made negative with her head.

**Wanda: I blacked out and when I woke up, there was no sign of anyone around.**

**Steve: You could have been killed or suffered some torture, even get...**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?**

**Wanda: They didn't rape me, Steve.**

**Sam: But you passed out.**

**Wanda: I know my body.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Sam: How are we going to find Natasha now?**

**Steve: We won’t.**

Steve declared and Sam looked at him in astonishment, as did Wanda.

**Steve: She will find us.**

**Sam: But Steve...**

**Steve: She will find us.**

Steve reaffirmed.

**Wanda: Are you sure? You saw the size of this criminal organization and we are in their territory...**

**Sam: Yeah, Steve, this is crazy.**

**Wanda: We are at war.**

**Steve: She can do it.**

**Sam: Dude, Steve...**

**Steve: She can do it!!!**

Steve reafirmed with all confidence and he showed all of that confidence for the next whole week when no one heard from Natasha and he had to show that he was confident that Natasha was fine, because Sam and Wanda were very worried about what might be going on with her, or what could have already happened, maybe Natasha was even dead.

**Wanda: Steve, are we really leaving?**

Wanda questioned a little uncertain whether she should ask about Natasha again, as Steve hasn't been so open to conversation lately.

**Steve: It was the deal. Day 25.**

Steve replied shortly.

**Sam: But we haven't heard from Natasha yet and what if she needs us?**

Steve looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

**Steve: Do you know where she is??**

****

**Sam: No.**

**Steve: Me neither.**

**Wanda: But we should look for her.**

**Steve: And haven't we done that already?**

**Wanda: Yes, but...**

Steve: She knows we are leaving today and she is going to meet us wherever we go.

**Sam: If she is still alive.**

Steve and Wanda looked at Sam.

**Steve: She is alive.**

Steve said dryly and walked over to his bag, where he placed some items that were on the table.

**Steve: She's alive, I know that.**

**Sam: I hope you're right, Steve.**

**Wanda: It’s not right to leave her behind, Steve!**

Wanda insisted.

**Steve: I'm not doing that.**

Steve turned to face Wanda and Sam.

**Steve: I know Natasha very well. And more offensive to her would be to think that she is not able to take care of herself. I know she's capable, so... we're going to get in that car outside and get out of this place and she'll find us as soon as possible.**

**Sam: But what if she...**

**Steve: If she is dead as you are suggesting, Sam, what is the need for us to stay here??**

Steve put his backpack on his shoulder and walked out of the small ruined house, where they were hiding.

**Sam: I, huh...**

Wanda looked at Sam.

**Wanda: He's so different.**

Wanda whispered to Sam.

**Sam: Yeah...**

**Wanda: Should we try it again?**

**Sam: I think he knows what he does and I think he will soon lose his temper even with us.**

Wanda lowered her head and looked thoughtful.

**Sam: I also worry about Natasha, Wanda, but I've also seen her getting in and out of a lot of trouble, with a lot of mastery even. Fury was a mentor to her and the guy has died twice since I met him, so death is something that doesn't go well with SHIELD spies.**

**Wanda: Yeah, I know, but... I feel like I owe her that, she is in this situation because of me.**

**Sam: Steve really knows her, so if he's not worried, we shouldn't be worried either.**

**Wanda: So is that it? Shall we just leave?**

**Sam: For now...**

Wanda sighed in frustration and took her backpack and put a hat on her head, it wasn't even cold, she just likes to wear this hat to help her disguise.

Sam and Wanda also left the house and saw Steve sitting in the jeep, in the driver's seat, they both boarded the jeep, Sam sat next to Steve and Wanda sat in the back seat. The three put cloths on their faces because of the constant dust in that arid region.

**Wanda: Where are we going now?**

Steve started the car, but it didn't start, he tried to turn the key again, but it still didn't start.

**Steve: The next destination is in Africa.**

**Wanda: Africa? Okay, but that’s a continent, can you be more specific?**

Steve paused for a moment, thinking about the answer.

**Steve: I can ...**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: Have you heard of Wakanda?**

**Wanda: Not that I know the place, but the name is not strange to me...**

**Sam: That guy who was after Bucky who dressed like a cat...**

**Steve: Black Panther.**

**Sam: It's his war name, right? That's right, he came from there. It’s a very poor country, I heard someone comment.**

**Steve: There is nothing poor about that place.**

Sam frowned.

Steve: I didn't take you there before and I didn't even mention it because Wakanda lived in disguise as a third world country, but they have technology and knowledge never before seen in the world. Knowledge passed from one generation to the other and they kept confidential to preserve their nation.

**Sam: I think I heard about something like that on the radio, but I didn't associate it with Wakanda.**

**Steve: Exactly, that news that we heard was about Wakanda. They have revealed themselves to the world and are trying to help others. I asked King T’Challa a favor, he’s taking care of a friend of mine. I think it's time to visit him.**

**Sam: Bucky? Is Bucky in Wakanda?**

Steve nodded and tried to start the car again.

**Wanda: This sandstorm is increasing, Steve.**

**Steve: I know, I'm trying here, it must have accumulated dust on the engine.**

**Sam: Soon it won't be possible to get around by car, I almost don't see anything around us anymore and without seeing where we are going we can suffer or cause an accident.**

Steve forced the key into the ignition and accelerated at the same time, making the loudest noise and finally the car looked like it was going to start.

**Steve: I am aware of that.**

Steve said and went back to doing the same procedure, and on the fourth try, the car started, but the sandstorm was practically formed.

**Sam: Are we going anyway or will we have to wait?**

**Wanda: I don't want to spend the night here, we don't have windows, we can be suffocated by the sand, even more if this storm last days.**

**Steve: We better get going.**

Steve declared and decided to start driving, he started driving slowly.

**Wanda: Steve you need to step up.**

Wanda put her hand in front of her eyes because a lot of dust was getting in them.

**Steve: If I go faster, I can run over someone.**

**Sam: We know that everything is deserted here and the storm has started, we have to get out of here fast!**

Steve nodded and decided to accelerate.

**Wanda: STOP! STOP!!!**

Wanda screamed in despair and Steve braked the car, but still hit something heavy.

Everyone was alert and worried after the impact of the car, the three got out of the vehicle worried and praying that it was just some animal, at best.

When they arrived in front of the vehicle, Steve, Sam and Wanda saw that it was a person, and the person had cloths around her head. Soon the nightmare was confirmed, they had run over a civilian, it was not even possible to know if it was a man or a woman, the clothes was practically unisex.

**Steve: We need to help him.**

Steve knelt down next to the person affected.

**Steve: Sorry, we didn't see you but we will help you. It's gonna be okay.**

**\- It better be.**

The person spoke and Steve recognized the voice, he removed the glasses that covered the person's face, since the rest was covered with cloths and recognized those green eyes immediately.

**Steve: Natasha...**

**Wanda: Natasha!!!**

Wanda exclaimed and crouched down to see her better.

**Wanda: It's really you!!!**

Natasha looked at Wanda.

**Natasha: Who else would you hit in a middle of a sandstorm?**

**Wanda: I'm so happy to see you, I thought...**

**Steve: There is no time for that, Wanda.**

**Sam: Natasha, can you get up?**

Sam held out his hand to Natasha.

**Natasha: I think I need help.**

**Sam: Take my hand.**

**Natasha: I think I need more help than that.**

Steve looked at Natasha's body.

**Steve: Did I hit you that hard?**

Steve was surprised because when he hit Natasha, he was already braking, so it was not an impact to hurt her to the point that she was unable to move, after all she has already suffered greater impacts and managed to get up, so she can only be very hurt.

**Natasha: I'm not sure.**

**Steve: Don't worry.**

Steve declared and then picked her up. Natasha made a pained expression and put her hand in the direction of the rib.

**Natasha: Yes, I'm sure now.**

**Wanda: What do we do now??**

Steve got up with Natasha on his lap.

**Natasha: The question is... what were you doing? Driving in a storm like that?**

**Sam: And you wandering around in a storm like that???**

**Natasha: I was trying to find you and I had no choice, I had nowhere to stay.**

**Sam: That's true, the place we were in is the only one still with a roof.**

**Wanda: But without windows.**

**Steve: We will need to go back there, she can't walk and I don't want to run over anyone else.**

**Sam: What about the car?**

**Steve: We have to leave here, just get our things and we will return to the shelter.**

Sam and Wanda agreed and as soon as they picked up their bags, they followed Steve who carried Natasha to the shelter, which was not that far away.

...

As soon as Steve entered the shelter, he noticed that Natasha had slept or passed out, because he felt her body go limp and her head hung.

**Steve: Sam, the door.**

The shelter had no fixed door, it had been uprooted and every night, they put the door against the opening to try to protect themselves.

**Sam: Wanda, a little help.**

Wanda placed the backpacks on the floor and then moved her hands, forming a red cloud between her fingers, she directed the cloud towards the entrance of the shelter, causing the sandstorm to stop invading the place.

Sam put the door to cover the entrance and used broken chairs to prop it up, then took a wooden board and fitted it over hooks, which made the door “locked”.

Next, Wanda directed the powers to the windows and did the same procedure. Sam used boards to close them, but they didn't completely cover the opening, but it eased the amount of dust entering the place.

**Steve: Sam!**

Sam looked at Steve and soon offered to provide a sleeping bag to put on the floor. Steve laid Natasha in the sleeping bag and removed the cloths that wrapped her head.

**Steve: Natasha? Natasha??**

Steve moved Natasha's face and saw her frown and move her brow.

**Sam: What happened?**

**Steve: She just slept. She must be exhausted, I don't know how much she walked and how much struggled.**

**Sam: At least she’s with us now.**

**Steve: Let's just let her rest.**

**Wanda: I'm going to prepare dinner...**

Wanda walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

**Wanda: Do you guys want protein bars with or without sand?**

Wanda turned to Steve and Sam, joking about dinner, after all they only have protein bars to eat and that is what they have been eating for days.

**Sam: No sand, please.**

Sam commented, getting into the same mood, there is no point in being sulky or wishing they were eating something else, when there is no other option.

**Wanda: Sorry, sir... we are not working without sand anymore but I assure you that with sand it is much more interesting.**

**Sam: Yeah... it's crocrant...**

**Wanda: That's right, sir.**

Sam and Wanda laughed.

Steve got up and walked away from Natasha so he could tap on his clothes to get the excess sand out of his body.

**Steve: Those were tough days, I know.**

**Wanda: We are not complaining, it was just a joke.**

**Steve: Yes, I know, but... I just wanted to say that this situation is temporary. We will leave here tomorrow.**

**Sam: If the storm passes.**

**Steve: I am confident that it will pass.**

Steve said.

**Steve: Guys, I know that everyone is hungry and without a bath, we barely have water, but we are here because of what we needed to do for these civilians. We have not completely shut down this organization but we have avoided a genocide this time.**

Sam and Wanda nodded and smiled.

**Wanda: Everything is worth it in the end.**

Steve looked at Wanda and nodded.

**Steve: I'm glad to have you all here with me.**

**Wanda: We are glad too.**

Steve looked at Sam who nodded.

**Steve: Natasha needs water.**

Steve took a canteen of water from his backpack that was half full. Water has been scarce and they are rationing water and food.

Steve went back to Natasha and put his hand under the back of her neck, lifting her head up.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Natasha just took a deep breath.

**Steve: You need to drink some water. Come on...**

Steve lifted Natasha more and left her with her back against his leg, he touched the canteen to her mouth and Natasha choked to drink the water, but then managed to drink properly.

**Steve: Do you need more?**

Natasha didn't answer, she hadn't even opened her eyes, she just seemed to have gone back to sleep. Steve laid her down again and closed the canteen.

**Wanda: Here, Steve.**

Wanda returned with the protein bars, she handed one to each one and Natasha didn't eat because she was too tired, Steve preferred not to bother her for now.

Wanda, Sam and Steve ate and then talked, until the moment when everyone decided to sleep and Steve said he would be on guard for the storm, because if it got worse, they would have to cover their faces again to protect themselves.

Each sought a corner of the room to sleep. Wanda preferred to stay close to the kitchen, as there were no windows there, so it was the place with the least dust. Sam lay down near the stairs leading to the second floor of the shelter. Nobody considered sleeping on the second floor, because the wooden staircase is half destroyed.

After a few hours, Steve was circling the room and occasionally checking the planks of the windows and the front door, the storm seemed to be finally stopping, which was a good sign, they could leave tomorrow and wherever they go, he will be able to help Natasha.

Steve looked at Natasha, as soon as he thought of her, he was quiet and stopped thinking about anything and at that very moment Natasha started coughing, it was a dry cough.

Steve approached her and on the way he already took the canteen and crouched next to her.

**Steve: Nat...**

Steve opened the canteen and made Natasha lift her upper body.

**Steve: Here...**

Steve made Natasha drink water, she took a sip and turned away, denying the water.

**Steve: You need more.**

Natasha coughed more and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't have any more water.**

Natasha announced and opened her eyes, she looked at Steve.

**Natasha: And that is all you have.**

**Steve: Wanda and Sam still have water.**

**Natasha: Yes, and that is everything we have. I don't know how long we will be here and...**

Natasha coughed again a lot.

**Steve: Hush... just drink this.**

Steve made Natasha take another sip.

**Steve: We will be leaving tomorrow.**

**Natasha: How?**

**Steve: The storm is passing, I was paying attention. It's okay, you can drink.**

**Natasha: It's yours.**

**Steve: It's ours.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

**Steve: Nat, please don't ...**

Steve looked seriously at Natasha.

**Steve: Don't worry about me now.**

Natasha sighed and went back to drinking water, but did not drink everything.

**Steve: Drink more.**

**Natasha: You said it is our water.**

Natasha looked at Steve, who sighed and took a sip of water, he helped Natasha to lie down again and she moaned and made a quick expression of pain.

Steve closed the canteen and placed it on the floor beside him, then looked back at Natasha.

Natasha was staring at the ceiling and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: What?**

Steve made negative with his head.

**Natasha: What??**

**Steve: I was worried about you.**

Natasha sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

Steve bowed his head.

**Steve: I had to tell Wanda and Sam that you were fine, I also told myself that you were okay, I mean, that you were alive... they wanted to interrupt the mission and go after you...**

**Natasha: That would be really stupid.**

Natasha interrupted Steve and frowned.

**Steve: Yes, it would be, so I didn't go after you, I had to complete the mission.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: And did you do it?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Great!**

**Steve: Nat...**

Steve was still looking down, ashamed.

**Steve: Wanda and Sam thought I was very indifferent to you.**

**Natasha: Since when did we interrupt the mission for a team member, when the objective is bigger than save justo one person???**

**Steve: I know.**

**Natasha: So I don't understand why you're trying to justify yourself, we've been through this before.**

**Steve: It's... true.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**Natasha: Would you look at me?**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: What is the real reason you are feeling guilty?**

**Steve: What do you mean?**

**Natasha: Are you worried about me?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: But I'm here now, why are you still worried?**

Steve looked at Natasha for a few seconds and made negative with his head.

**Steve: I don't know...**

**Natasha: I think you know why, you don't usually stay like that.**

Steve opened his mouth to speak but hesitated again, he frowned and looked away briefly to see if Sam was still asleep.

Steve felt Natasha touch his arm, which made him look at her hand and she was touching his arm with a few fingers.

Natasha was also looking at her hand on Steve's arm and realized when Steve looked at her again, but did not look into his eyes, not until she felt a shadow cover her face.

Natasha looked up slowly and saw Steve's face over hers, he rested his hand on the floor on the other side of her body and while he was observing all the details of her face, he moved his head down, bringing his face closer to hers.

 _Finally._ Natasha thought as she closed her eyes and parted her lips, she felt Steve's lips fit between hers perfectly, she felt him push her upper lip with his, making her open her mouth more, she felt him pass the tip of his tongue over her lower lip, she felt him close his lips over that same lip and felt that lip be sucked slightly by him.

Steve felt Natasha sigh when he sucked on her bottom lip, he released her lip and immediately kissed it, then kissed the area just below her lip, then the corner of her mouth, which made Natasha smile and finally Steve kissed her lips again, but this time allowing his tongue to invade Natasha's mouth and explore each cornr of that mouth. It as na amazing and incredible experience feeling the texture of her tongue.

Before that, Steve and Natasha had already kissed, but they barely had contact with the tongue, so much so that he didn't even remember that kiss to the point of knowing what her kiss tastes like, but now he is decorating every stretch of that tongue, every little fold of the roof of her mouth, he was even meeting Natasha's tongue brake and she was meeting Steve's kiss.

Natasha was just allowing Steve to explore her mouth, and she wasn’t having any work with that kiss, he was doing everything, he barely allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and she would have to wait for him to be satisfied in order to have her turn to explore his mouth.

Natasha could only put her hands on Steve's face and felt that he was shaking a little, probably because he was holding on that kiss. A few seconds later kissing so fast and desperate, Steve started to slow down the kiss, but it only made the kiss be more hot, which made them both want to go further than that.

Natasha slid her hand to Steve's ear and then took both hands to the back of his neck, she pulled his head further down, allowing him to dominate her mouth even more, they even forgot that they were not alone there, and they only realized they had to stop when Steve laid down over her body.

Steve felt Natasha scratch his neck and close her lips, he looked at her and saw her with a frown and biting her lip, that's when he realized that she was hurt and that he had just laid on a possible fracture of her body.

Steve rested his hands on the floor and immediately raised his body.

**Steve: Sorry... I am so sorry!**

Steve whispered feeling very guilty. Natasha was still in a lot of pain, so much pain that she closed her eyes tight and then looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath to gain self-control.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve got off Natasha and stood beside her.

**Natasha: It's okay.**

**Steve: It's not okay, you're in pain.**

**Natasha: I am okay...**

**Steve: I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you.**

**Natasha: I would have shot you if you hadn't kissed me.**

Steve looked into Natasha's eyes and she was smiling amid the pained expression.

**Natasha: Why do you always have to take so long?**

**Steve: I...**

Steve sighed.

**S: I don't think I wanted to ruin our friendship.**

**Natasha: Me neither.**

**Steve: I tried to postpone this... you know this can be a path of no return.**

**Natasha: This is already a path of no return.**

Steve: And are you sure you want to cross the line?

**Natasha: We have crossed it in a while.**

**Steve: So... if that doesn't work... it's the end.**

Natasha sighed and nodded.

**Steve: I don't want that.**

**Natasha: Me neither.**

**Steve: What do you suggest?**

Natasha was quiet for a few seconds, reflecting, then looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: We don't have to lie to each other. We don't have to dive into a serious relationship, I don't want to be distracted and I don't want you to be distracted from your goals, but till here our goals have been the same...**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: We don't have to restrain ourselves either... we're feeling it... we can't change.**

Steve nodded once again.

Natasha looked at Sam and looked for Wanda, but didn’t see her.

**Natasha: We don't need more people in this relationship, either.**

Steve looked at Sam and then at Natasha again, understanding what she meant.

**Steve: Do you want to keep it a secret?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Not as a secret, but also don’t we have to announce anything.**

**Steve: Yah... it’s better this way... to not create expectations either.**

Natasha nodded.

Steve looked at Sam and then at Natasha.

**Steve: They're still sleeping.**

Steve commented randomly.

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha stared at Sam, then at Steve.

**Steve: **I'm going to kiss you again...****

****** **

Natasha laughed and felt Steve bring his face closer to hers again, he kissed her again and it was even better than the first time, although shorter, because they couldn't allow themselves to go beyond that, only because she was hurt.


	8. 8

The next day, Steve's positive thinking worked out as he predicted because the sandstorm was over.

Steve ended up sleeping, sitting with his back against the wall, close to where Natasha was lying, he was the last one to sleep last night and also the first to wake up.

Upon waking, Steve took a deep breath and looked at Natasha first, then looked at where Wanda was lying and then where Sam was lying.

Steve got up carefully to not wake anyone yet, despite the silence already indicating that everything is calm outside, he had to check, so he went to the window and carefully removed the wooden tops, checking that the storm had really gone.

Steve was very quiet, but messing with the window that was already broken, made noise inevitably and that made Sam and Natasha wake up at the same time. They both were alert.

Sam soon sat down and rubbed his eyes, then yawned, he noticed the landscape from the window, without a hint of storm.

**Sam: The storm has passed!**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Sam: We can finally move on!**

Steve nodded.

Sam looked at Natasha who, although awake, was still lying down.

**Sam: What's up, Nat? How are you feeling?**

**Natasha: A little worse than yesterday.**

**Sam: Worse??**

Sam was surprised.

Natasha nodded.

Sam looked at Steve.

**Sam: She may have some internal bleeding, she needs a doctor.**

**Steve: We will provide that.**

Sam: The hospitals here will end up reporting us, we need disguises.

**Steve: I don't intend to take her to any hospital here.**

**Sam: How not??**

Sam was already anxious.

**Steve: I know where I can take her.**

**Sam: But she is in pain!**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: She can take it a little longer, right, Natasha?**

Natasha nodded.

**Sam: Are you sure it is not better to try see a doctor here?**

**Natasha: And take the risk of being arrested, even tortured beyond what I already was? No thanks, I prefer to take the risk of waiting.**

Natasha replied and Sam understood Steve and Natasha's reasons.

**Sam: So let's start mobilizing soon.**

Sam looked around, a little lost, but stood up and looked at Wanda.

**Sam: Wanda! Wanda! Wake up!**

Wanda took a deep breath.

**Sam: We have to go.**

Wanda woke up and frowned slightly, she sat up and tried to locate herself.

**Wanda: Is the storm over?**

**Sam: It is over, we are going to Wakanda now.**

**Steve: No.**

Steve interrupted Sam and walked over to where his sleeping bag was and started collecting it to keep in his backpack.

**Sam: No?**

**Steve: No. Not all of us. Only Natasha and I will go to Wakanda.**

Sam and Wanda were waiting for explanations.

**Steve: If we all go there, it would be just to stay for a few hours, maybe spend a night and leave. However, Natasha needs medical care and needs to recover. I respect the kingdom of Wakanda and all its privacy, and I know that the nation there is not comfortable with foreigners around, so the more people there, the worse. I don't know how long Natasha will need to recover.**

**Wanda: I understand.**

**Sam: Oh... I really wanted to see this place.**

**Steve: You will have that opportunity, Sam, but it is not the time yet.**

Everyone started to collect their things to leave. Natasha was going to do the same, she struggled to sit up, but these movements were very painful for her. Wanda stopped Natasha and said that she would pack up for her, Natasha thanked her for this and also for Wanda using her powers to help her stand.

Wanda also helped Natasha to walk to the jeep, which Sam and Steve brought back to the shelter so she could board. This took almost forty minutes, as the Jeep broke down again and they had to fix it first before go.

Already in the jeep and on the way to where they left the jet, Wanda questioned where she and Sam would go since Steve and Natasha were already with a certain destination.

**Steve: You are free to stay in Europe.**

**Natasha: But we have to have an agrément, guys... don’t go too far, if it is necessary to go far, warn us and always find a way to report.**

**Steve: And don't get into trouble. Don’t take the risk of being discovered and arrested.**

**Wanda: Yes, sir.**

Wanda saluted, jokingly.

**Steve: I will give you a ride to Denmark, and from there Natasha and I will proceed to Wakanda.**

Sam and Wanda nodded and a few hours later, Steve dropped them off in Denmark as arranged and then flew to Wakanda.

...

**\- Welcome to Wakanda, my friend!**

King T’Challa spoke to Steve who had arrived in Wakanda about twenty minutes ago.

Steve shook hands with T’Challa, followed by a hug.

**Steve: King T’Challa, thanks for having me. In fact, for receiving us...**

**T’Challa: Always a pleasure, Captain. Sorry to be late coming here.**

**Steve: You don't have to apologize.**

**T’Challa: Did you come to visit your friend? I already sent people to call him. Where are you going next?**

**Steve: Actually... I did come to visit Bucky, but I need to ask you a favor...**

**T’Challa: Say it, Captain.**

**Steve: I know you don't like foreigners in your land, but Natasha is seriously injured, she needs treatment.**

T'Challa spied on Natasha who was sitting in an armchair in that big room where they were waiting for T’Challa.

**T’Challa: I see.**

T'Challa noticed that Natasha had her arm in front of her belly and that she was very pale and her eyes showed pain, although the rest of her face was showing calm.

**Steve: I know you have the resources to make her well again in a few days and I would like to be able to stay here during her recovery period, if it is not a problem.**

**T’Challa: I don't see any problem, Captain. You are most welcome.**

T’Challa looked at one of his assistants.

**T’Challa: Make sure Miss Romanoff receives proper treatment with my sister.**

**\- Yes sir. I'll get a wheelchair.**

**Natasha: I can walk...**

Natasha gestured for the woman to wait and she had to stop a second to take a deeper breath, due to the pain she felt when raising her arm a little.

Steve walked over to Natasha and crouched in front of her, he also put his hand on Natasha's knee.

**Steve: You are not in a position to walk by yourself.**

Steve spoke in a low voice, just for her to hear.

**Natasha: I can do it.**

**Steve: I know you can do it, but you will stay here longer if you continue to push your body to the limit, I already made you try hard enough to bring you here on this journey of hours and you don’t allow me to carry you.**

**Natasha: I'm not crippled.**

Natasha frowned, feeling offended.

****Steve: I didn't say that. Stop being so stubborn...** **

****Natasha: Am I the** ** ****stubborn** ** ****here??** **

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

**Steve: We will not fight, Natasha!**

Steve spoke more firmly, seeing that this was going to culminate in a big fight, but he paused, took a deep breath and calmed down to speak again, first of all, he looked her in the eyes again and made positive with his head.

**Steve: Please, Natasha, accept the help we are trying to give to you. I am very worried with you, I have no doubts of what you are capable of doing, but... can you do this for me?**

Natasha took a slow breath and looked upset, she didn't even respond to Steve, she just looked at T'Challa's assistant and nodded, implying that she would accept the wheelchair.

**Steve: Thank you.**

**Natasha: It wasn't for you.**

**Steve: Yeah... I’m thanking you in the same way.**

Steve declared and got up again.

**T’Challa: Captain!**

Steve turned to the king of Wakanda.

**T’Challa: While your rooms are being prepared and your friend is being treated, I would like to talk to you alone.**

**Steve: Of course, your majesty.**

**T’Challa: Please...**

T’Challa led the way and Steve followed him out of the room. Natasha was transported by wheelchair to the medical sector of the Wakanda palace, where she met Shuri, sister of T’Challa.

...

After talking to T’Challa about information from the American government, Steve was given carte blanche to move around the palace and the kingdom of Wakanda.

Before looking for his friend Bucky Barnes, Steve went to the medical sector of the palace and was informed that Natasha was in surgery now, but that as soon as it was over, they would contact him so he could see her.

Steve then went to the village where Bucky spends most of his time, working in the fields, not only with harvest, but helping to build houses for T’Challa’s subjects.

Bucky is very famous with the children of Wakanda, who always stay behind him and want to hear his stories, they really believe that he is a real wolf who turns into a man during the day and a wolf at night.

**Steve: I didn't know about your talent as a builder.**

Steve commented good-naturedly when he saw his friend preping cement.

Bucky smiled as soon as he heard Steve's voice, he dropped the hoe and turned to greet his friend, welcoming him with a tight hug.

**Bucky: Steve!**

**Steve: Bucky!!**

The two smiled.

**Steve: I didn't mean to interrupt.**

**Bucky: I went up there to talk to you just now, but they said you were busy talking to the king... is everything okay?**

**Steve: Yeah...**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: I'm banned from America as you already know... Interpol is keeping an eye on me and my team, even outside Europe. My life has been escape after escape...**

**Bucky: All of this because of me.**

**Steve: All of this because they wanted to decide when the world would be saved or not and I would not allow it. I will interfere whenever I have to.**

**Bucky: I expected no less from you.**

Bucky picked up the hoe again and mixed the dough, he couldn't stop the process so as not to lose the material already used.

**Steve: How is life here?**

**Bucky: It's good...**

Bucky stopped for a few seconds to think, then went on.

**Bucky: It’s peaceful. I've been living well.**

**Steve: That sounds very attractive.**

**Bucky: Yes, my friend... if you want to join me...**

Steve was silent, thinking about the proposal.

**Steve: I really should retire, but I still can't rest, not here. Wakanda started opening up to the world not long ago, the American government would find me here.**

**Bucky: T’Challa would declare a war with America for you, they would offer you political asylum.**

**Steve: Exactly for that reason I don't stay.**

**Bucky: Maybe somewhere else you can find peace...**

**Steve: Maybe...**

Steve commented, discouraged.

**Bucky: You look tired, my friend.**

**Steve: I am.**

**Bucky: Are you leaving today? You should rest...**

**Steve: I will rest... I will need to stay here for a few days in Wakanda.**

**Bucky: Really??**

Bucky showed surprise because Steve always leaves the same day when he comes to visit him.

**Steve: One of my team members is injured, she is in surgery now.**

**Bucky: Who?**

**Steve: Natasha.**

Bucky frowned slightly.

**Bucky: Did Natasha get hurt to that point?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Bucky raised his eyebrows, confused, but said nothing.

**Steve: Let me help you with that.**

Steve helped Bucky lay bricks in a house until the sun went down. And when the sun went down, an assistant from Shuri appeared, warning Steve that Natasha's surgery was over and that she was already in her room and that he could see her now if he wished.

**Steve: Thank you, I'm going to take a shower and I will see her. Is she awake?**

**\- She left the operating room, awake and lucid.**

Steve smiled and sighed, getting relieved.

**Steve: It's great news.**

The assistant smiled.

**\- I can offer you a ride to the palace.**

**Steve: That would be great. Bucky...**

Steve looked at Bucky.

**Bucky: I will go with you but I need a shower too.**

**Steve: Okay.**

Steve asked the assistant if she could wait and she said yes. Bucky did his best to be quick in the shower and then boarded in Wakanda's vehicle along with Steve and they were both taken to the palace.

**Steve: My turn to take a shower. Let's have a dinner together?**

**Bucky: Of course.**

Bucky smiled and Steve went to his bedroom and went to take a bath.

...

While Steve was taking a bath, Bucky asked around where Natasha was staying and headed over there.

Bucky stopped at Natasha’s bedroom door and just stood there, staring at the door. Bucky was startled when the door opened and two nurses came out of the room.

As he was caught off guard, Bucky didn't have time to walk away from the door and not be seen by Natasha, when he looked into the huge room, he saw her on the bed, looking directly at him.

It was an awkward moment for both of them. The nurses greeted Bucky in their language and Bucky responded in their language as well and saw the two nurses disappear down the hall, then he looked down and knew that Natasha was still looking at him, perhaps wanting explanations from him being there at her door.

The last time Natasha and Bucky were together, they were trying to kill one another.

Bucky waited a few seconds to see if she would say something, called him out or sent him away, but she just remained silent, which made him look at her again.

Bucky took a step standing side by side with the doorframe, and stopped there, his intention was to enter the room, but he realized that Natasha was startled when he took the step towards her, even moving to the side in bed.

Natasha was frowning, looking at Bucky.

**Natasha: If you get another inch close, I shoot right in the middle of your head. I won't go wrong this time.**

**Bucky: I'm not here to hurt you.**

Bucky said with his head down, like cornered dogs do showing his agreement. Natasha was breathing hard and analyzing any action by Bucky.

**Natasha: What are you doing here?**

Bucky dared to look at Natasha.

**Bucky: Steve said you got hurt.**

**Natasha: Yes... Don't pretend you care...**

**Bucky: No... but... that day... you said I should recognize you... what did you mean by that?**

**Natasha: You still don't remember?**

**Bucky: My mind is a mess. The things I remember perfectly are the things I went through before I fell off the train with Steve... then everything is a mixture of flashes of things that I don't know are real, but you are not in any of my memories, except the memory that you hindered my mission... twice.**

Bucky heard Natasha laugh softly, mockingly.

**Natasha: I knew you would remember that. I myself cannot forget because... I am marked by the shot you gave me. I almost died...**

**Bucky: You were not the target that time. You became a target when you showed up with Steve, he was the mission and I knew I had to eliminate you, because you were the only one who could stop me from killing him.**

Natasha did not respond to that.

**Bucky: You are loyal to him... despite being on the opposite side in the war.**

**Natasha: My side was Steve's.**

**Bucky: Yes, you changed sides later.**

**Natasha: I never went against him. I would never hurt him.**

**Bucky: I noticed that. He trusts you.**

**Natasha: He doesn't trust anyone anymore.**

**Bucky: He does, but he is too hardened by everything that happened.**

**Natasha: Why are you here, Barnes?**

**Bucky: I wanted to remember of you. Your face is not strange to me and not only because I have seen you in those times that we faced each other, but I have a feeling that I know you better than that...**

Natasha laughed softly again.

**Natasha: We met, James. Before that... better than thar**

Bucky raised his eyebrows at being called James.

**Natasha: You met me by Natalia.**

Bucky frowned and tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

**Bucky: Were we enemies before?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Bucky: Friends?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Bucky: What were we?**

**\- You are here...**

Natasha even opened her mouth to answer Bucky and she hesitated for a second, even trembling a lip and before she spoke, she heard Steve's voice and then saw him approach the door, which made her shut up.

**Steve: I tried to find you.**

Steve said to Bucky.

**Bucky: Yeah...**

Bucky lowered his head.

**Bucky: I was walking around and I found her room.**

**Steve: Oh...**

Steve smiled and then looked at Natasha inside the room, he got inside and approached the bed.

**Steve: You look better.**

**Natasha: Was I so horrible before?**

**Steve: I didn't want to say anything, but... yes, you were terrible.**

Steve decided to joke with Natasha.

**Natasha: Lucky you that I am not armed, Rogers**

Natasha joked too, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

**Steve: But seriously... how do you feel?**

**Natasha: Great...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: It doesn't even look like I was in surgery. They told me to stay in bed, but I feel like I could run and do jumping jacks right now.**

**Steve: We will not test our luck. Follow the orders.**

**Natasha: Do I have a choice?**

**Steve: You always make the choices.**

**Natasha: Umm... that's true.**

Natasha smiled again and Steve smiled back.

**Natasha: Are you far from here?**

Natasha asked this in a low voice.

**Natasha: You room?**

**Steve: Not much.**

Natasha nodded and pressed her lip against the other, looking away at the window. Steve watched her reaction and saw it as a disappointment, but very well disguised.

**Steve: It doesn't mean that I have to sleep in my room, tho...**

Steve also answered in a low voice to confort her.

Natasha looked at Steve and laughed softly.

**Natasha: Well... I'm resting, so... it's better for you to sleep far away from me.**

**Steve: I would never try anything with you when you are recovering.**

**Natasha: I am not worried about you, Rogers. I'm worried about me.**

Natasha raised her eyebrow again and made Steve blush.

Steve and Natasha broke their smiles and the way they looked at each other, left them with a terrible need to touch each other, Steve even took another step towards the head of the bed, but Natasha looked away at Bucky, which made Steve stop and just take a deep breath.

**Steve: I, uh... I said that I would dinner with Bucky.**

**Natasha: Then go.**

Natasha responded quickly and Steve sighed, because he no longer wanted to leave for dinner, he wants to be with her.

**Steve: Are you hungry?**

**Natasha: I can't eat now... the surgery...**

**Steve: Right...**

**Natasha: They'll bring me something later, something light... don't worry.**

**Steve: I can bring it to you...**

**Natasha: Ok...**

**Steve: Ok...**

The two said, still looking at each other and still wishing they were in more contact than that.

**Natasha: Your friend is waiting...**

Natasha whispered again.

Steve looked at Bucky who was all weird, staring at the ceiling as if he had found something very interesting there. Bucky was disconcerted.

Steve looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: I will be back.**

**Natasha: I'm counting on that.**

Steve stayed in the same place again, without saying anything else, just looking at Natasha, who sighed and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Steve... go...**

_I don’t want, Nat._ Steve thought and Natasha seemed to have heard his thought, she just shrugged slightly and Steve took a deep breath and finally moved away from the bed.

**Steve: Let's go to dinner, Bucky.**

Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder and walked away from Natasha's room with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story?


	9. 9

After dinner, Bucky returned to the village where he already has a permanent residence and Steve decided to take Natasha's dinner to her room, of course after confirming that she had already authorization to eat... due to the surgery.

When Steve arrived in Natasha's room, he knocked lightly on the door and heard nothing, he opened the door slowly and noticed that Natasha was sleeping.

Steve came into the room and set the plate of soup on the table, then he approached the bed and watched her sleep for a while, he didn't want to wake her up, but he was worried about her feeding.

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha took a deep breath and remained with her eyes closed.

**Steve: I brought your dinner.**

Natasha did not move and Steve removed a lock of hair from the front of her face, taking the moment to let his finger slide down her face just to remember the texture of her soft skin.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Steve whispered.

**Steve: Please wake up. You nee to eat.**

**Natasha: I just want to sleep.**

Natasha said in a lazy way.

**Steve: You need to eat.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: Just come and lie here with me and hush...**

**Steve: Natasha... wake up...**

Natasha took another deep breath and finally opened her eyes.

**Steve: You need to eat to get better.**

**Natasha: I don't feel anything. I am fine.**

**Steve: It's just the medicine, Nat, you're still hurt inside. Come on, just a few spoons. I will help you.**

Steve declared and went to get the soup plate, then sat on the edge of the bed, holding the plate and the spoon.

**Natasha: What? Will you give it to me? Like in my mouth? Is that serious?**

Natasha frowned.

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha stared at Steve for a few seconds, then sighed.

**Natasha: This is very stupid, but since we are alone, I will allow it.**

Natasha declared, sitting on the bed, then held up her index finger na looked serious at Steve.

**Natasha: But nobody needs to know about that.**

**Steve: I will tell everyone.**

**Natasha: You would be a dead man.**

Natasha raised her eyebrow and Steve chuckled, giving the first spoon of soup to Natasha.

Natasha wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand and Steve handed her a napkin.

Natasha wiped the corner of her mouth again and also wiped away the dirt on her hand.

**Steve: So how it is?**

**Natasha: It's not bad, I thought they were going to send a dirty water disguised as soup.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: The food here is very tasty. And they didn't even add salt.**

Steve gave Natasha another spoonful, who after swallowing, declared...

**Natasha: Really? It seems to have salt.**

**Steve: It’s just the spices.**

**Natasha: How do you know? Have you been at the kitchen?**

**Steve: I actually went there. I had to thank the cook and his team. Bucky was already gone and I was talking to them while they finished your soup.**

**Natasha: Uhmm...**

Natasha took another spoonful of soup that Steve gave her.

**Steve: They are very curious about foreigners.**

**Natasha: Aggressive?**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: Most don't. Those who are, they are just not used to it.**

**Natasha: They are suspicious.**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**Natasha: And they are absolutely right to be so.**

**Steve: I know.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: We shouldn't be here, Steve.**

**Steve: We came because you needed help.**

**Natasha: I'm already operated, so let's get on the jet and leave.**

**Steve: Natasha, your surgery was major. Your intestine was pierced, your ribs fractured, your leg also had fractures and your shoulder was dislocated.**

**Natasha: Was it?**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: This explains why I was unable to sleep on my side.**

Natasha concluded.

**Steve: It is out of the question for you to leave here without being totally recovered. There is a lot of technology here, you will recover faster staying here than staying in an ordinary hospital, apart from the risk of being discovered and having to leave in a hurry without you being cured.**

Natasha sighed, giving up.

Natasha took three more spoons of soup and then refused to take the rest.

**Steve: Just one more.**

Natasha shook her head, keeping her mouth shut.

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: Okay, I'll make you have a big breakfast tomorrow.**

**Natasha: Please do this.**

Steve got up and placed the plate on the table, then stood in front of the table and with his back to Natasha.

**Natasha: Hey...**

Steve was still and silent.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called in a low voice.

Steve took a few seconds to move, he turned and looked at Natasha.

**Steve: I'm tired.**

Steve declared.

Natasha was watching Steve after that statement, she understands that the tiredness that Steve is talking about is not the tiredness that heals with good long hours of sleep. He is referring to another type of tiredness... a mental tiredness, maybe an emotional one too.

**Natasha: Tell me what's on your mind now.**

Natasha encouraged. Steve took a deep breath and looked away at the bedroom door, then made negative with his head.

**Steve: It’s nothing.**

**Natasha: Steve, what is it?**

**Steve: There is nothing.**

Steve said again and walked over to the bed again, he sat on the edge of it, but not facing Natasha but still facing the bedroom door.

**Natasha: You have been through a lot and you never talk about it.**

Steve was quiet.

**Natasha: Everyone needs to put this kind stuff out.**

**Steve: You don't do that much.**

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha replied quietly, being quiet for a few seconds, while looking at the void.

**Natasha: But I do, tho... with you...**

Natasha looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: I learned to share my life with you.**

**Steve: There is still a lot that I don't know about you.**

**Natasha: Yes, there is but the little you know... believe me... is a lot.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: You know that I'm here for you, right?**

Steve nodded, still not looking at Natasha.

**Natasha: I won't insist for you to talk, but... if you don't talk to me, talk to Bucky. He is also able to understand you, maybe you trust him more.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: It is not about trust. I trust you, Nat.**

**Natasha: But?**

**Steve: But life is... very complicated, there is nothing simple. I trusted more people, I trusted myself but I made some exaggerations, betraying my own ideology. Maybe cheating on my friends.**

**Natasha: This is about Tony...**

Natasha understood.

**Natasha: I'm not going to lie that it wasn't hard to watch you willing to lose everything and everyone for just one person, but I understand that Bucky is all that has left of your past. You placed your faiths on him and fought for him. I can't blame you for that.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: Tony also committed his excesses. I saw it when he started being too extreme. I never wanted you to be arrested, or Sam, or anybody.**

**Steve: You don't have to justify that, we were outlaws.**

**Natasha: Yeah... that's why I was confused about what to do, about which side to stay on. I understood that it is more important to be on the side of what is right, than to be within the law.**

Steve gave a small smile.

**Steve: I'm glad you understand that not always being within the law means being right. I overreacted with Bucky, but the main thing for me was to be able to act when I want to save the world.**

**Natasha: I know, Steve, but every time we save one group of people, we kill another. I know it's for the greater good, we can't let bad guys go, but I understand Tony's side.**

Steve looked away again.

**Natasha: Maybe when things be calmer, when they forget about us a little bit, you can talk to him. You need to talk.**

Steve made negative with his head.

**Steve: I didn't close the doors on him, but he is hurt. He can come to me whenever he wants, I won't deny help, I won't deny talking to him, I like Tony.**

**Natasha: He doesn't really believe that now. After all, it was his parents... Steve. Bucky killed them.**

Steve stood up, immediately tense.

**Natasha: Steve?**

**Steve: It wasn't Bucky! He didn't know what he was doing! He was being controlled, you know that!**

Steve said more harshly.

**Steve: You know what it's like to be manipulated!**

**Natasha: I know, Steve. Yes, I know. Don't get excited. I'm trying to make you see it as Tony saw it... think about it... it's his parents, they were murdered and you knew by whom. I knew it. Tony has every right to be upset and angry, although he understands that Bucky has been controlled. He would have time to think and forgive Bucky if there wasn’t so many things happening at that moment. Perhaps he is no longer so hurt or feeling betrayed now, as before.**

Natasha tried to argue.

Steve was silent and staring at the bedroom floor, a frown still indicated that he was tense.

**Natasha: Steve?**

**Steve: It's late, you need to rest.**

Steve declared out of nowhere, indicating that he was not going to discuss it anymore.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

**Steve: I will let you sleep. I see you tomorrow.**

**Natasha: Steve I don't want you to go.**

**Steve: You are at rest, it is better this way.**

**Natasha: Steve, you are not even looking at me.**

Steve sighed again and turned slowly to look at Natasha.

**Natasha: I will let you go, but come here first.**

Steve looked to the side, reluctantly, it took him a few seconds to go back next to the bed.

**Natasha: Can you sit down? Or I will have to get up?!**

Steve sat and sighed, showing that he was frustrated.

**Natasha: I am here with you.**

Steve listened and stared at the void.

**Natasha: I'm not in America with Tony, I'm right here with you, running away with you, being a federal criminal with you. I'm by your side. Do not forget that.**

Steve seemed to be more relaxed after Natasha's comment, he even looked her in the eye and felt ashamed.

**Steve: Sorry.**

**Natasha: It’s okay...**

Natasha nodded.

Steve kept looking at Natasha and after a few seconds, she sighed and that made him lean over and press his lips against hers, he felt Natasha sigh again when he positioned his upper lip between hers, and lifted it, allowing her mouth to stay open.

Steve closed his eyes, just like Natasha did when she felt Steve's tongue invading her mouth and felt his tongue massage hers slowly and with great affection, it seemed more like this kiss is an apology for being so sttuborn..

Natasha put her hands on Steve's neck and let her fingertips caress his beard, she lifted her spine a little more so she could push Steve's tongue back into his mouth and be the one to explore his mouth this time.

Natasha felt Steve's beard sting her face, but it wasn’t something that would stop or make her give up on that kiss, she tilted her head to the side and dipped her tongue in his mouth even deeper, she rubbed her tongue against his greedily, making a point of feeling every inch of it’s texture.

Steve, in return, tilted his head slightly back, making it easier for Natasha to enjoy his mouth better, he put his hand on the bed, but on the other side of Natasha's body and gradually his hand passed to her leg, then to her belly, which made Natasha slightly shrink her belly.

Steve felt Natasha become more eager with the way to kiss him, she was already trying to get up from the bed, hanging on his neck and even he forgot about her condition of newly operated, he ended up wrapping her waist with both arms, and hugged her body willingly, leaving her body body completely glued to his.

The moment Steve squeezed Natasha's spine, she finally felt some pain, after all not all the morphine in the world was going to prevent her from not feeling pain where she just got stitches.

 _No, Natasha, this is not pain, forget it_. Natasha told herself and ignored the pain, even more now that feels so good the way that Steve's breath beat against her breath, it was much more pleasant to feel and overcame the pain, she wanted to continue in full contact with his body, she didn't want that kiss to be over, the feeling was great for any little hindrance to get in the way.

 _That’s it. It's gone... this is much better._ Natasha concluded by letting her fingers go up to Steve's hair near the back of his neck, she gripped his hair tightly, keeping his face still as she wanted, she was mastering that kiss and Steve was pleased to be dominated.

 _Oh no, no, no..._ Natasha thought and frowned in pain, even letting out a groan when Steve lifted her waist, in an attempt to make her sit on his legs.

Steve understood the moan as pleasure and not pain, so he went on to finish the action, but Natasha released his mouth and pushed him back, which made him look at her and be scared by the face she was making.

**Steve: Natasha!**

**Natasha: Wait...**

Natasha whispered and had to take a few deep breaths before she could pronounce or do anything, she seemed to be in much pain.

**Steve: I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so sorry, please... I hurt you. Oh my God.**

Natasha gestured for Steve to wait and she slowly and slowly returned to sit on the bed and in great pain, she managed to lie down again.

Natasha felt a relief when she lay down, only then she looked at Steve, who was panicking.

**Natasha: Steve... it's not a big deal.**

**Steve: How not??? I'll call someone!**

**Natasha: No!**

**Steve: You are in pain. You said earlier that we shouldn't be together here, I was totally irresponsible, I am the one to blame.**

**Natasha: Stop... I asked you to stay here and I... I wanted this.**

Steve looked somewhat puzzled at Natasha.

**Natasha: I want you.**

Natasha was honest, she took a deep breath.

**Natasha: But no I realize that we will have to wait a little while. The medical techniques here are so good that they are deceiving... I thought I could take it... I was feeling great, but now... I must have done some shit.**

Natasha made a pained expression again and shifted on the bed, trying to find some more comfortable position.

**Steve: That's why I'm going to call someone to see you right now.**

**Natasha: It doesn't matter that I ask you to not to.**

**Steve: No, it doesn't. I will call somebody. I'll be right back!**

Steve got up and left the room, it took him a while to find someone who could help check Natasha's condition, as it was already late, they were almost all asleep.

Steve got two nurses who went to analyze Natasha's condition and checked her.

With a pulse device, ultra technological that takes an improved X-ray, as a kind of scanner of the body to check possible problems, the nurses even found some internal stitches open, but nothing that needed to be solved surgically, they affirmed that the stitches will close on their own, but it will take a little more time for this to happen.

The nurses, also, gave a lecture about Natasha not be resting properly, Natasha pretended she would obey the orders.

Steve accompanied the nurses, but outside the room, when they finished examining Natasha, they left and Steve thanked them, then he stayed at the door, looking at her from there and said goodbye, barely looking into her eyes, but Natasha knows that this is something about the shame and guilt he is feeling for having crossed the line in their kiss.

It wouldn't do to argue, so Natasha didn't argue or insist, she let him go, she considered that next morning he and she would be better, but the truth is that Steve didn't even bring the breakfast he promised the next day, and in the afternoon, Natasha received a visit from Shuri.

**Natasha: So it's you, my savior.**

Shuri smiled.

**Shuri: Yes, Miss. Natasha. I heard you were opening up stitches the night before.**

**Natasha: Yeah... sorry about that. Please, you don't need to call me by ‘Miss’. Only Natasha.**

**Shuri: Okay, Natasha... I'm going to scan you now to check on you, okay?**

**Natasha: Okay.**

Shuri approached Natasha.

Natasha discovered herself and saw Shuri activate her wrist scanner and placed it in the direction of Natasha's head, then passed the scanner all over her body, down to her feet.

Shuri typed data on Natasha's picture on a virtual clipboard.

**Shuri: Did you have breakfast?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Shuri noted this data as well.

**Shuri: How did it feel?**

**Natasha: Normal... I confess that I'm hungry now, I ate around 8, it's already 2 pm.**

**Shuri: Can you stand up?**

Natasha looked at Shuri and looked confused.

**Shuri: Can you do it?**

**Natasha: I... I don't know.**

**Shuri: Try, please.**

Natasha turned on her side and sat down slowly.

**Shuri: Are you in any pain now?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Shuri: Why are you moving so slowly?**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: I thought... I thought I couldn't make any sudden movements.**

**Shuri: I just asked you to get up, please get up normally and let me know if you feel pain or dizziness.**

Natasha took a deep breath and she was just afraid of feeling pain or opening the stitches she took, but she did what Shuri asked, got up normally and stood in the same place.

**Shuri: Pain?**

Natasha denied with her head.

**Shuri: Dizziness?**

Natasha also denied it.

**Shuri: Good!**

Shuri walked to the bedroom door.

**Shuri: Walk over here.**

Natasha was still confused, but started to give short steps towards the door.

Shuri smiled, but was almost laughing.

**Shuri: Natasha, are you sure you're not in pain?**

**Natasha: Yes, but... my leg was broken...**

**Shuri: You have your leg immobilized.**

**Natasha: And my ribs... my spine is not protected.**

Shuri just smiled.

**Shuri: Walk over here, normally, please.**

Natasha followed the instructions and went to Shuri.

**Shuri: How was it?**

Natasha was surprised.

**Natasha: It was ok.**

**Shuri: Let's get out of here.**

**Natasha: What ??**

**Shuri: You are hungry, let's eat!**

**Natasha: But... Where?**

**Shuri: In the dining room. You Americans, don't you eat in the dining room?**

Shuri commented and went into the hall. Natasha still looked confused about her condition, but she went along with Shuri.

**Natasha: In fact, Americans tend to eat on the couch or anywhere, except in the dining room... I'm not an American, tho.**

**Shuri: No?**

**Natasha: I'm Russian.**

**Shuri: Oh, interesting... that explains a lot of things... you have healing characteristics very similar to those of the White Wolf.**

**Natasha: White wolf?**

**Shuri: Steve Rogers' friend... the armless... he heals fast too. You are recovering very well.**

Now Natasha understood that Shuri identified that she is already fine to be able to walk, which is a relief, she was thinking about the torture it would be to stay at least 10 or 15 days in bed waiting for the bones to heal, she is too grateful to Shuri for leaving her so well in a short time.

Natasha and Shuri walked side by side to the dining room.

**Shuri: Natasha, just because you are free to walk here in the palace, does not mean that you are completely healed or out of rest. You can walk about 1 or 2 hours a day. You're walking now, but you're going to sit down soon, then you're going to walk again to go back to your room, you're going to lie down and then you can walk again. It is not good that you lie down all the time.**

**Natasha: This is a great relief.**

**Shuri: If you follow the correct procedure, I will free up more hours for you to be able to walk and you will be 100% healed within 10 days and spend another five days under observation. I won't release you before that.**

**Natasha: Ok...**

Natasha did not contest. She had predicted that she would be in Wakanda for at least a month and a half or more, so knowing that she could be free less days was very encouraging.

**Natasha: Isn't it a problem to have foreigners around here?**

**Shuri: Not for me. I love to know new cultures, new customs.**

**Natasha: And have you traveled a lot to get to know these cultures personally?**

**Shuri: No ...**

Shuri commented discouraged.

**Shuri: I can't leave Wakanda unfortunately.**

Natasha did not comment on this, she does not know if she can encourage Shuri to leave, as she does not know if it is a matter of protection for her or of family tradition, she cannot disrespect Wakanda and her culture, influencing Shuri.

**Shuri: I'm happy that you and Steve are here. I try to talk to the Whit Wolf but he is a little difficult to make conversation. Do you mind if I take some questions with you?**

**Natasha: Not at all.**

**Shuri: Great!**

Shuri smiled excitedly, she and Natasha arrived in the dining room and immediately Natasha noticed that Steve and even King T’Challa were not there.

**Natasha: Aren't we going to wait for the others to eat?**

**Shuri: No, everyone is busy with something today.**

**Natasha: And... what about Steve? Did you see him today?**

**Shuri: In the morning he came to ask about you, he wanted to know if you had already eaten and how was your recovery, then he said about going to the village, visiting his friend.**

**Natasha: Oh... do you think he will have lunch there?**

**Shuri: I really have no idea, do you want to wait for him?**

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Let's have lunch.**

Natasha and Shuri had lunch together and Natasha tried to answer Shuri's doubts about America and a little about European culture, within her knowledge. Shuri was curious about the Russian language and Natasha taught Shuri some basic phrases and how to pronounce some terms that Shuri studied on her own.

After lunch, Natasha did what was recommended, walked around the palace and returned to the room to rest and after resting she took another walking, then lay down again and again woke up.

On one of the tours around the palace, close to the time of sunset, Natasha saw Steve returning to the palace in Wakanda's vehicle, she returned to her room, hoping he would visit her, but he didn't go, they just they saw each other at dinner time when Natasha appeared in the dining room and this time everyone was gathered, including King T'Challa, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

The strangest part when Natasha arrived for dinner was that three men got up at the same time: King T’Challa, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, better known in Wakanda as the White Wolf.

T’Challa stood up for being the king and being at the end of the table. Steve stood to be able to welcome her and we can say that Bucky had the same reason as Steve, but it was unexpected, so much so that Steve looked at his friend in a confused way, who looked at him and then looked away at the dinner table.

**T’Challa: Miss. Romanoff. It is good to see you so well after the surgery. Please join us!**

T’Challa gestured for Natasha to sit in one of the available chairs, she nodded and sat down next to Steve.

Soon after Natasha sat down, the three who were standing, sat down.

**T’Challa: How are you feeling?**

**Natasha: I'm fine, thanks. I have to thank you for the hospitality and all the treatment I was given, especially to your sister, Shuri...**

Natasha looked at Shuri and gave a small smile.

**Shuri: You don't have to thank me.**

**T’Challa: It's a pleasure, Miss Romanoff. Shuri said that you are healing very quickly. This move to heal quickly seems to be something that the three of us, or the four of us, share.**

T’Challa commented on Steve, Bucky, Natasha and himself.

One of the palace employees served Natasha a plate of food.

**T’Challa: I hope you like it.**

Natasha made positive with her head, she looked at the plate of food and then at the others at the table, because everyone was stopped looking at her, waiting to taste the plate and to know her opinion.

Natasha tasted the food and everyone was waiting for her judgment on the food.

**Natasha: It is very...**

Natasha continued to taste the food.

**Natasha: The flavor is very peculiar...**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: It reminds me of something... something I haven't eaten in a long time and I don't remember what it is, I think it's called...**

**Bucky: Pelmeni.**

Bucky replied and Natasha was amazed that he got it right, she looked at him, just as Steve also looked.

**Natasha: Yes... that is right.**

The funny thing is that it was just the taste that she felt and could not remember.

**Natasha: It is exactly what reminds me.**

Natasha looked at Bucky, still frowning and analyzing his answer. Does he remember now?

**Shuri: And is this Pelmeni bad or good? Don't tell me you hate this food...**

Natasha looked at Shuri and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: No... on the contrary, Pelmeni is mine... one of my favorite fodd... this is very tasty!**

Everyone smiled and finally went back to eating.

**Steve: Did you know that?**

Steve asked Bucky who looked away from Natasha to look at him.

Natasha looked back at Bucky when she heard Steve talking to him.

**Bucky: What??**

Bucky doesn't seem to have heard the question.

**Steve: Did you know that her favorite food was Pelmeni? How?**

Steve was intrigued.

Bucky made negative with his head.

**Bucky: No, I didn't know.**

**Steve: You seemed to know.**

**Bucky: No, I just...**

Bucky looked at his plate of food.

**Bucky: I tasted the food and I remembered Pelmeni... that's why I said, I've tasted it before.**

**Steve: Oh... maybe you went to the same restaurant without knowing it.**

Steve commented in a good mood. Bucky remained looking at his plate of food.

**Natasha: That is probably true.**

Bucky looked at Natasha again.

Natasha turned her attention to Steve.

**Natasha: Someone promised me a hearty breakfast.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Didn't you get it? I went to ask myself.**

**Natasha: Yes, I did, but the promise was for you to deliver.**

Steve bowed his head.

**Steve: Sorry, I... I had to leave... to help Bucky...**

Steve looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: He is building houses for a community that lives in a village here.**

**Natasha: Good. And did you go to build too?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: I didn't know that you had this building skill.**

**Steve: I don't have... ask Bucky.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: He had to teach me the same thing three times.**

**Bucky: And it was bent the same way.**

Bucky commented and Steve laughed softly.

Steve looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: Did you manage to rest? I know you hate being in bed all day.**

**Natasha: I rested, but I didn't stay in bed all day.**

**Steve: Oh no?**

**Natasha: No, Shuri released me for walks.**

**Steve: Already?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: This is good.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: So are you okay?**

**Natasha: I am.**

Steve sighed and looked down, he went back to eating and there was a strange atmosphere throughout the dinner between him and Natasha.

After dinner ended, some people started to leave, Bucky said goodbye and announced that he would return to his village, Steve accompanied him to the exit and when he returned to the dining room, he saw that Natasha was talking to Shuri and the lieutenant of the Wakanda army, called Okoye.

Steve approached the three, Shuri was laughing at something.

**\- Shuri! It's time.**

Shuri's mother announced.

**Shuri: What? Come on, mom!**

**\- I won't ask twice.**

Shuri frowned.

**Shuri: I heal people, I create weapons and I have time to sleep. Are young people in America also subject to their parents' tyranny like that?**

**Natasha: Definitely they are.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Shuri: Damn it. Good night, Natasha. Good night, Steve.**

**Steve: Good night, Shuri.**

Natasha just made positive with her head.

**Okoye: Well, I still have some obligations to fulfill, so I'm going to retire too...**

Natasha nodded. Okoye said goodbye to Natasha, making her head positive only once for her and Steve.

Steve waited for Okoye to walk away and turned to Natasha.

**Steve: You two have a similar way of being nonverbal.**

Natasha heard Steve and left the dining room. Steve went after her.

**Steve: Natasha?**

**Natasha: What?**

Natasha stopped to look at Steve.

**Steve: Sorry for avoiding you all day.**

**Natasha: Right... so you admit it...**

**Steve: Yes... I was feeling very guilty.**

**Natasha: Uhm.**

Natasha sketched.

**Steve: I was also afraid to see you, alone again...**

**Natasha: Uhm.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Will you stay like this?**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: Like how?**

**Steve: Without saying anything.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: That's how I am... did you forget that you just said I'm non-verbal?**

**Steve: Yeah... but... are you upset?**

**Natasha: No.**

Natasha started walking again in the corridor and Steve hurried to catch up with her.

**Steve: You are upset!**

**Natasha: I'm not upset.**

**Steve: I already apologized!**

**Natasha: I'm not upset.**

**Steve: I don't know what to do...**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha stopped walking and looked at him.

**Natasha: I already said about three times that I'm not upset, but I'm starting to get...**

Natasha said, eyebrow raised.

Steve just went dumb.

**Natasha: I need to do my night walk... do you want to accompany me?**

Steve raised his eyebrows and nodded.

**Natasha: Great... come on.**

Natasha started walking again and Steve followed her, keeping her company. Natasha was not really upset with Steve, so much so that she brought up the subject of Steve's day in the village and talked about other matters until she saw him relaxed and calm, with the certainty that everything was fine between them.

Natasha laughed quietly out of nowhere. She and Steve were on a large open balcony. Due to the size of this palace balcony, it could even be called an open terrace, there were even gardens on that terrace, only it was on the same level as the second floor of the palace and not on the top floor.

Steve and Natasha were close to the railing, they had already talked about what they needed to talk about and they stopped to watch the night in Wakanda, they just watched that little country in silence.

When Steve heard Natasha laughing, he immediately looked at her and Natasha laughed some more, then lowered her head and made negative with it.

**Steve: What??**

Natasha continued to smile and sighed.

**Natasha: I just... I was thinking about the day we met for the first time.**

Steve watched Natasha.

**Natasha: I was so excited.**

**Steve: Really? It didn't seem.**

**Natasha: That was the intention.**

Natasha turned to Steve and he also turned to her, both with their sides against the railing.

**Natasha: Remember I mentioned about Coulson having some vintage cards about you?**

**Steve: Yes, I remember.**

**Natasha: I knew he had those cards, not only because he kept talking about you, but I admired his collection.**

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

**Natasha: I even got some very rare cards for him and hoped he would complete the collection.**

**Steve: Really?**

**Natasha: Yeah...**

Natasha laughed softly again.

**Natasha: When we were introduced, I wanted to be myself and not seem like a fanatic like Coulson, so I did everything to stay...**

**Steve: Indifferent.**

Steve completed.

**Natasha: Yes... I Guess that is the right word.**

**Steve: You did a good job.**

**Natasha: Thank you...**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I was basically paid to stage.**

**Steve: You should be proud, not everyone is successful in that career.**

****

Steve joked.

**Natasha: Yeah, right...**

Natasha continued to smile.

**Steve: I hope I haven't disappointed you.**

**Natasha: Oh no, you never did that. You just exceeded expectations...**

Steve smiled.

**Natasha: I admire you.**

**Steve: Well...**

Steve was a little embarrassed, he looked around at the palace, sighed and **looked at Natasha again.**

**Steve: I think the admiration here is mutual.**

**Natasha: You're saying that just to be nice.**

**Steve: No, I really admire you. Do you want to know why?**

**Natasha: No, I don't want to know.**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't know what to do with compliments.**

**Steve: Since when?**

**Natasha: Ever since.**

**Steve: You are always at ease when they say you look good.**

**Natasha: Oh...**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: This is not the kind of compliment I'm talking about. I am well aware of how I am perceived aesthetically.**

**Steve: You don't like the other compliments. The deepest ones... the ones that are about what you have here.**

Steve pointed to Natasha's heart.

**Natasha: There is nothing there.**

Natasha smiled.

**Steve: There's a lot more than you know.**

Natasha sighed and looked at the lights in Wakanda's houses.

**Steve: Okay, I'm not going to make you uncomfortable.**

**Natasha: Thank you.**

Natasha looked back at Steve.

Natasha frowned again.

**Natasha: Do you know what's really funny?**

**Steve: What?**

**Natasha: You never praised me for what most people praise.**

Steve was quiet.

**Natasha: I never heard a "You look beautiful today, Romanoff".**

**Steve: I don't need to say that when everyone reminds you of that, especially the mirror.**

**Natasha: Uhm.**

**Steve: And I would never say that you look pretty.**

Natasha frowned slightly.

**Steve: If I had to praise you for your appearance alone, pretty wouldn't be enough to describe it.**

Natasha started to smile involuntarily.

**Steve: You are beyond gorgeous, Romanoff.**

Steve stated, doing positive with his head.

**Steve: That was a little bit weird.**

**Natasha: It was, wasn't it? I would say it was tacky...**

Natasha stated and took a step forward, getting closer to Steve.

**Steve: Yep...**

Steve also confirmed and also took a step forward, keeping his body very close to Natasha's.

**Natasha: Don't say that again.**

**Steve: I will not.**

**Natasha: Ever again...**

**Steve: No...**

Steve made negative with his head and looked into Natasha's eyes, the moonlight was making the green of her eyes looks very dark, but it didn't diminish their beauty at all, but that wasn't what was attracting his eyes... it were those lips curved in a sarcastic smile that he loves so much without knowing. Steve was checking between looking at her lips and looking into her eyes.

**Natasha: Because that was...**

Natasha whispered and couldn't think to finish the sentence, that look of desire from Steve to her mouth, made her forget what she was talking about, all that she was still reasoning was that she wanted to be kissed by him and thankfully Steve was lowering his head and bringing his face closer to hers.

**Natasha: That was...**

****

Natasha whispered once again and then she was silenced by Steve's lips.


	10. 10

That night, Steve and Natasha just kissed intensely for a long time and many times on the same night and they had to stay in the same place, on that balcony that had the stars as their ceiling. Both were aware that surrendering to kisses like that could only happen in public, so that it would not evolve to the next stage, which Natasha's body is not yet ready to go through.

So they enjoyed what they could that night and it was wonderful for Steve to be able to hug her body from behind and feel her lay her head on his chest, while they both looked at that surreally wonderful country.

It was perfect for Natasha to allow herself to be embraced in a protective way that way, without worrying about looking like a weak person, since there was no one else there, besides the man she already trusted to see and know her weaknesses.

It was very cold at that time and that was one more reason for Steve to be even more attached to Natasha's body.

Steve and Natasha were already dying of sleep, but nobody wanted to be the first to admit it and cause this separation of their bodies, so they remained there till when all they heard was a sequence of yawns and they had to say goodbye, regretting internally, until because the sun was already rising.

Steve still had to try a little harder, because Natasha was standing for a long time so she was stuck to be able to walk, so he carried her on his arms to her room, then to her bed and during the journey she fell asleep and woke up briefly when she was being put to bed. Natasha looked briefly at Steve, she smiled as a way of thanking him and went back to sleep.

Steve stayed a few more minutes in the room, just watching her sleep again, then he went to his room, to rest his body.

...

In the coming days, Steve still spent most of his time with Bucky at the village and Natasha spent her days doing physical therapy, getting to know the palace in Wakanda, meeting the people who attend the palace, the Wakanda royalty and even the servants and members of the army.

While some were more open to talking to her, others were much more closed and it was those ones she liked the most, she also wouldn't give much openness to outsiders, by the way, she no longer opens up to anyone.

Steve and Natasha only saw each other at dinner, talked a little, waited for everyone to sleep to be alone, to be able to kiss, have some exchange of caresses and again they went to bed.

Now, two weeks after their arrival in Wakanda, Natasha was at the palace pool, accompanied by an instructor, who in America would be known as a physiotherapist, but in Wakanda he has another name. This instructor has helped Natasha to recover her movements and even after two weeks of treatment, he still does not talk to her, he is one of those who does not open up for foreigners, he is always silent and it is what Natasha likes.

Not to say that he doesn't talk, the instructor just orders Natasha what to do with the exercises, and he Always speaks... in his language.

Natasha doesn't speak the language of Wakanda, of course, but he does the movements she has to do and she only repeats and he even gets angry when she does it wrong, it's a function he doesn't seem to like doing with her and guess what? He is now her favorite Wakanda citizen, every morning she arrives and even smiles at him and all he does is frown and go into the pool.

**\- While everyone is outside, sweating in a 104º F heat, you are here in the pool, pretending to be healing.**

Steve said in a good mood when entering the pool hall, he walked to the edge of the pool and Natasha smiled at him, she was floating in the water and her physiotherapist was holding her under.

**Natasha: Well, I'm here for medical reasons. I have a certificate that exempts me from any activity that doesn't involve a swimming pool or air conditioning, are you interested in seeing it?**

Steve just laughed.

**Natasha: I'm not a creature of heat...**

**Steve: I can see that and I’m starting to think that I am not either.**

Natasha noticed Steve's tanned skin, the cheek above his beard is extremely red, as well as his forehead, also his arms.

**Natasha: What brings you back to the palace so early today?**

Steve looked at the huge glass wall of the pool hall, which overlooked Wakanda waterfalls, it seems that the palace was all designed to have a greater view than the other.

**Steve: Precisely the heat. Not even Bucky could handle being on the field today.**

**Natasha: Field?**

Steve nodded.

**Natasha: I was looking forward to being released and helping you in this village, but I'm starting to think it is better to stay here.**

**Steve: You are in the best place, definitely.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Natasha: Are you coming in?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: You know that the rule for this pool here is to get into here naked.**

Steve frowned.

**Natasha: They say that this water has medicinal powers.**

**Steve: You are wearing a swimsuit.**

**Natasha: Yes, the rule only applies to men. For women it is optional. I would go naked, but... I'm not so in shape right now. The cuisine here doesn't help at all.**

Steve frowned more.

**Steve: What are you saying, Natasha? This guy over there... he's... he's...**

**Natasha: Naked? Yes.**

Natasha said quite frankly and Steve turned more red.

Natasha knew he would be shocked, and she really wanted to be laughing now.

**Steve: You are just kidding...**

**Natasha: I'm not.**

**Steve: What??**

Steve put his hand on his chin, still frowning.

**Steve: And are you there with him?**

**Natasha: Can't you see that I am?**

**Steve: B-but... are you not... uncomfortable?**

Natasha shrugged and made negative with her head.

**Steve: You paid attention to his... uhm...**

Steve forced a cough.

Natasha frowned slightly and saw Steve shake his head, he is totally upset about this issue.

**Natasha: Did I see his penis? Yes, sometimes.**

Steve got even paler and embarrassed because the guy was right there and Natasha talking about seeing his penis.

Natasha noticed Steve looking at the man.

**Natasha: He doesn't understand what we said.**

Steve returned to his normal color after that.

**Steve: And... are you two... getting along?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha looked at the instructor who frowned and lifted his chin, indicating that she should not lose her posture.

Natasha looked at Steve and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

**Natasha: Zulu and I are very close friends. If he could, I think he would have already broken my spine in half. Sometimes it looks like he's trying to do just that.**

**Steve: I... you... will you be long there?**

**Natasha: I think there are about ten minutes left.**

Natasha looked at Zulu again and asked what time it was going to end, in his language and he replied that it will end, when it has to end and that's it.

**Steve: Do you speak their language here now?**

**Natasha: Not totally, but I learned a few things, two weeks around here, right?**

**Steve: I just learned how to say thanks.**

**Natasha: I'm not surprised. You can go, Rogers. I'll meet you when I'm done here.**

**Steve: No... I think I will wait right here.**

**Natasha: It can take minutes or hours to finish here... it is unpredictable.**

**Steve: Okay... I will wait anyway.**

Steve said and looked for a place to sit, he became more comfortable as he saw that being naked in this pool, was something common in Wakanda, especially since the poor man didn't seem at all attracted to Natasha, he didn't even seem friendly with her, she who was the one most interested in tormenting the poor man.

At the end of Natasha’s therapy, her physiotherapist just left the pool and Natasha soon looked at Steve, who, of course, spied on her instructor's body. Quickly, but he looked and lowered his head shortly after.

Natasha swam to the edge of the pool, closest to where Steve was and got out of the water, already laughing.

**Natasha: Why do you look shocked?**

****

**Steve: Do I look shocked? I must be... and I am traumatized.**

Natasha continued to laugh.

**Natasha: Hand me the robe behind you, please.**

Steve was still staring at the floor to forget what he just saw, he turned to look for that robe and as soon as he found it he turned again to hand it over to Natasha.

Steve froze with the robe in his hand, he froze when he saw Natasha's body. Although he has already seen her in the pool, he may not be able to see it in the way he is seein now and even though she claimed to have gained weight, she looks beyond perfect to him.

Natasha reached for the robe and Steve still didn't deliver.

**Natasha: Rogers??**

Steve blinked and looked into Natasha's eyes, then raised his eyebrows, confused.

**Natasha: The robe...**

**Steve: Yeah... I'm sorry.**

Steve stretched the robe towards Natasha and instead of taking the robe with her own hands, Natasha turned her back, indicating that Steve should dress her up.

Steve stood up, already taking a deep breath, his eyes wandered over the line of her neck, up to her shoulder, then to her waist, hips, thighs and feet.

Was it possible to find any defect in Natasha? Steve didn't know, but he was pretty sure it was impossible.

He placed the robe positioned next to her hands and Natasha fit her arms inside the sleeves. Steve slid the robe up until he left it on her shoulders.

Natasha tied the robe and then turned to Steve.

**Natasha: What are you going to do now?**

Steve looked her in the eye and still couldn't express himself verbally, he was still enchanted by her beauty, even now covered, with her face and hair wet, completely free of any other interference, she takes his breath away, takes his Peace away and even takes away his reason.

Natasha smiled discreetly when she understood Steve's gaze, of course women are intuitive and know when they are wanted, Natasha even more because she knows how to read people, especially men and however this kind of relationship never existed between her and Steve, seeing how much has it developed to that point, makes her very pleased and proud and that makes her feel desired... by the right guy.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha practically whispered. Steve looked into her eyes and raised his eyebrows, questioning what she was saying, because he has been deaf since he saw her out of the pool.

**Natasha: I asked what are you going to do now?**

Steve only made negative with his head several times and only afterwards her pronounced...

**Steve: I don't know. What will you do?**

Natasha was still smiling very discreetly.

**Natasha: I thought about enjoying the afternoon and do something productive now that I feel way better. You and Bucky have done so much and I just generated expenses here...**

Natasha commented and sighed.

**Natasha: So...**

Natasha was going to continue talking, but she noticed that Steve wasn't even aware, he didn't seem to be, he seemed to want only one thing now, something that she also wants.

**Natasha: I changed my mind...**

Natasha said and nodded, which made Steve nod too, involuntarily.

**Steve: What?**

**Natasha: I think I'm going to do something... productive, but... in my room.**

Natasha said and took a few steps towards the exit of the pool hall, she stopped and looked at Steve over her shoulder.

**Natasha: Are you coming??**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Me? Will you need me?**

Natasha tilted her head slightly and nodded.

**Natasha: If I am calling you...**

Steve took a deep breath and nodded.

**Steve: Okay... I... I... will help you.**

Natasha nodded and finally left the pool hall. Steve followed her.

...

As soon as Natasha entered her room, she walked over to the table next to the huge glass window, which is practically an entire glass wall, and took a remote control over it.

Steve entered the room shortly after Natasha.

**Natasha: Close and lock the door, please.**

**Steve: Lock?**

**Natasha: Yes, Steve.**

Steve did not understand why to lock the door, maybe Natasha has some secret information to pass and so she called him, claiming to need help. Who knows...

Steve was clueless.

Natasha pressed two buttons on the remote control and this activated the air conditioning in the room and also made the glass window become completely dark, no longer allowing the total view from the outside, but mainly blocking the total view of those outside the room to inside the room.

After Natasha did this, Steve was sure that something was going on... but he still thought it was a strategic confidential matter or about Wakanda or America...

Steve remained standing by the door, watching Natasha and waiting for her to reveal the secret information she has, but Natasha said nothing, she kept her back to Steve and turned to the window, she untied the robe slowly and let it fall back until reach the floor, then she walked slowly to the bathroom, without making eye contact with Steve, but she knows she has his attention, she knows she has his full attention.

Yes, Steve was watching Natasha's every move and for him, her movements were in slow motion, he was fascinated even by her way of walking, he even noticed that she always walks with her fingers very tigher close to one another, it doesn't matter if in a moment of relaxation or tension, she always keeps her hands in the same way and he doesn't even know why he observed that kind of thing or why he is fascinated by this characteristic of hers.

Does anyone else notice how someone keeps their hands while walking? Steve even questioned himself.

Steve saw Natasha walk to the bathroom and watch her body move in that red swimsuit, partially wet now, was addictive.

Steve saw Natasha enter the bathroom and saw that she did not close the door, he had little view of the bathroom from where he was standing because the bathroom was on the other side of the room, but he could see her through the reflection of the mirror and he saw her sliding down the strap of the swimsuit and when she revealed her naked shoulder, Natasha looked him straight in the eye through the mirror, but Steve looked down immediately, getting embarrassed.

Steve was embarrassed to be looking at her in the bathroom and watching her undress through the mirror and being caught, he still didn't understand that all this, Natasha was doing for him.

Steve looked down and then at the ceiling, he didn't know what to do and didn't know where to look.

Natasha found it funny from inside the bathroom, she expected him to continue watching her undress, but it was expected that a gentleman like him would not be a total pervert, but just for today she wanted him to be.

Natasha took the two straps out of her swimsuit and slid it down until it was on the floor, getting completely naked, then she peered in the mirror again and Steve this time was with his back to the bathroom and seemed to be analyzing the wood of the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes and made negative with her head, she would have to be more aggressive to get something from Steve... virgin and innocent, she knows that he is not, but that level of respectful type of him, will only postpone the inevitable more and more and she doesn't want to postpone that any longer.

Natasha still needed a shower, so it was better for Steve to keep playing the innocent and analyzing the room. Natasha she went into the shower, still leaving the door open, she turned on the shower and started taking a shower.

Natasha made a point of taking a long shower, even to test Steve's resistance... wouldn't he spy on her any more? If he spied on her... would he invade the bathroom? Wouldn't he feel anything? No reaction? As confident as Natasha was, she has reason to believe that maybe she is not his type at all, after all... before fleeing America, he never tried anything with her, never showed interest, nor seemed to have eyes for her. Maybe that much resistance from him has to do with that, maybe she wouldn't be able to seduce him as she thinks.

Natasha was a little tense when she turned off the shower, but that didn't make her give up. If Steve decided to back off or if he could say no to her today, then she would know, for sure, that those days with him in Wakanda, served only as a distraction against loneliness, it would have nothing to do with passion and desire that she thougt they share for one another.

When Natasha left the shower, she saw that Steve was sitting on her bed, his back to the bathroom and with his elbows resting on his legs and his chin resting on his hands, he seemed to be reflecting.

Natasha took a deep breath and wiped her body superficially, she only dedicated to drying her hair more so it wouldn't drip, then she gave up on the idea of leaving the bathroom naked, she had a white silk robe hanging on the bathroom hook and she wore it.

Natasha left the bathroom slowly, but made a noise when she left to see if Steve moved and all he did was move his head to the side, but he didn't look back, he didn't look at her, he just noticed her presence and that broke her heart.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called softly and for the first time, she felt very insecure with a man, she took another deep breath and took a few more steps until she reached the head of the bed.

When Natasha got closer to the bed, she looked at Steve better and saw that he had the front of his shirt completely unbuttoned, which made her frown because it was unexpected since he was avoiding her...

So Steve knows what she was doing, he knows her intentions, so he was feeling the same as she... he wants what she wants him.

It was a relief for Natasha, but Steve's silence and paralysis were still making her tense.

**Steve: It took me a while to understand... but I did now.**

****

Steve spoke up after a while, then he looked up and looked into Natasha's eyes.

**Steve: And I was here thinking about what I should do because I know that you are apparently better, but I don't know if you are well enough for...**

Steve fell silent, looking for the right word or the right way to speak.

**Steve: I mean well enough to be here together with me and alone and I also realized that I can’t wait to wait for this moment anymore.**

Steve confessed.

**Steve: All these days that we are spending here and all the few hours that we were together alone, although good, it has been like...**

**Natasha: Torture...**

Natasha completed for Steve and he fell silent, making positive with his head.

**Steve: Yeah...**

Steve sighed and stood up.

**Steve: So I'm just going to give up today if you tell me you're not ready.**

Natasha almost smiled, she opened her mouth, but hesitated to answer, she sighed and then she nodded.

**Natasha: I am...**

Natasha nodded again.

Steve gave a small smile and threw his head back slightly, indicating for Natasha to approach, she smiled and walked to the front of the bed and along the path until she reached Steve, she released the tie on her robe and Steve already looked at her differently, this time, he had no shyness, this time he seemed confident and sure of what he wants to do.

As soon as Natasha got very close to Steve, Natasha shook her head slightly causing her hair to move out of her face and Steve immediately got up and put his hands on the collar of her robe and slid his hand through the fabric delicately and he moved the robe superficially, while looking directly at her cleavage, then at her pinky and beautiful breasts, her belly and so on.

Natasha had to take a deep and slowly breath, she was already feeling goose bumps with just a few gestures of Steve because she waited and crave for this moment for so long, and her intention was to be the aggressive and the investor, but that moment would still come.

Steve has seen enough of what is under the robe now, and he is still torturing her, just touching the fabric of the robe, wasting time, just looking at the details of her body and honestly... Natasha has waited too long. If it weren't for the event she was beaten up in, they would have done it a long time ago and they would be doing it every day.

Natasha took a short step forward noticing Steve's delay and then she put her hands on his belt and that made Steve capture her lips with his and at that moment it had a small shock between their faces during the kiss.

At that time their kiss didn't even seem to fit, it was a movement of the head to one side and the other, it was an indecision of who would invade the other's mouth with their tongues, it was a fight between noses and their crossed breaths.

All this mismatch, increased the despair and the desire they were feeling for each other. Natasha untied Steve's belt in a hurry and then just by touching his jeans to open she could feel how much turned on he already was.

Steve didn't let Natasha have her moment to undress him, now he was so turned on that he wanted to be in char, so he moved his hands to the back of her thighs, just below her butt, he pushed Natasha's body against his and then placed his big and Strong hands completely over Natasha's buttocks, he pressed his hand hard against her flesh, and continued to push her body against his.

Gradually Steve used the pressure on Natasha's flesh to lift her off the floor, and that made her back lean back and she was without a back support so she felt like she was going to fall back, so she moved her mouth away from his for a moment to know what to do, but Steve was quick to lift her up to be on his lap properly, keeping her seated on his arm and used his other arm to prop up her back.

Now that Natasha had let go of his mouth, Steve immediately placed his lips on her neck, which made Natasha moan low and run her fingers from the back of his neck to his hair, holding tightly to what he had grown out of now.

While Steve explored Natasha's neck and hurt it a bit with that thick beard, Natasha released one arm and removed the robe on one side and then removed it on the other side.

Steve took the mouth off Natasha's neck and when he looked her in the eye, Natasha again felt a chill, he was totally on fire, in an unexpected way, and she is loving it.

Steve stuck his mouth on Natasha's again and sucked on her tongue so eagerly that Natasha felt a little pain and retracted her tongue. Steve let go of Natasha's lips again and as they were both in front of the bed, he threw her on the top of the bed, making her fall back on it and Natasha propped her elbows on the bed and crawled backwards while watching Steve undress his shirt.

Steve also lowered his pants, removed his shoes and she looked at his naked body, from the top to the bottom.

Natasha just bit the corner of her bottom lip and as soon as Steve stood up and noticed her face. Stevee gave a low laugh and made negative with his head, he took a deep breath and again wanted to stop to admire her body, which made Natasha almost roll your eyes.

**Natasha: Steve... if you don't come to this bed right now, I swear, I...**

Steve gestured for Natasha to wait, but she didn’t want to wait, she sat on the bed and reached out to touch him, but Steve pushed her back to the bed again, which made her laugh softly and he too, he finally climbed into bed, above her body and when his face was matched with hers, he looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and brought his face close to hers, putting his lips back on hers, but more calmly this time, which made the kiss stay in tune.

Natasha slid her hands down Steve's defined chest and also his defined stomach, then she slid her hands to his waist and there she dug her nails on him and tried to make him lie on her body, she wants to feel the weight of his body over hers, she wants his body inside her.

Natasha bent her knee, so that Steve lay on her and could fit on her body better, but he didn't lie down, he was trying hard to avoid this, his arms were tense and shaking and just with the kiss, they both were already letting out short moans in each other's mouths, further increasing the need to own each other.

Natasha released Steve's mouth once more and called his name, whispering in a form of pleading for them to go on. Steve ducked his head and looked at Natasha's body, he left one arm supporting his body over Natasha's and used the other arm to place his hand on Natasha's thigh, he squeezed her thigh and started to look at the path that his hand was taking as it slid across her skin, from her thigh to her groin.

Natasha immediately put her hand on Steve's wrist and let out a muffled groan, because she had to bite her lower lip. Steve looked at Natasha and she was breathing hard and he watched her reaction, at the touch of his fingers, over her intimate part.

Steve watched and felt Natasha's reaction, she was moving her face from one side to the other many times and she was turning all red, she moved her hips down, in the opposite direction that his fingers were going, so he made the movement in the same direction as she.

Steve thought that Natasha’s expressions of pleasure was perfect, he would frame those moments if he could and the best part is that he's just starting. Natasha took his hand out from her and held the back of his neck, she tried to pull him for another kiss, in an attempt to make him invade her at once, but Steve still resisted... he just gave her a quick kiss and pulled his head away, he went back to run his fingers over her intimate part and he felt that she was really ready because she was all wet and warm in that region, but he needs something first...

Steve looked into Natasha's eyes and she still seemed to be pleading and he gave her a sympathetic look, he again gave her a quick kiss and kept his face close to hers, he rubbed the tip of his nose over hers and whispered on her lips that he wanted prove her taset.

Natasha moved her head again and as soon as she felt Steve sliding down on her body, she already moaned and searched for firm support for her hands, she ended up having to hold on to the bed sheet, because as soon as Steve came down, Natasha felt his beard scratching the inside of her thigh and then it was seconds for her to feel the tip of his tongue, touch her clit.

It had been a while since Natasha's body had received such a good treatment like that and Steve went out of his way to make her come with his mouth, then with his fingers, then with his cock and he had more sucess on that last one for sure, if he he knew how to identify the many times she came... it was more than he is used to seeing any other woman coming and luckily Natasha's body did not show any signs of weakness, she didn’t seem tired, not feeling pain due to the surgery, so much so that they started making love it in the middle of the afternoon and it lasted through the whole night. They slept at some point, then she woke up, spreading kisses on his body, waking him up and again they made love, once again they explored each other's bodies and once again they were falling even more in love with each other.


	11. 11

With a "uhmmm..." sound Natasha woke Steve in the morning, she stretched her arm and then sighed twice, while spreading her legs and arms. Natasha yawned and then immediately smiled and she was smiling because she felt Steve's hand touching her belly and soon after, she felt Steve’s lips on her belly too.

Natasha repeated her moan when she felt Steve's second kiss on her lips this time, she opened her eyes wide and stared into those huge and kind blue eyes, even tho a bit sad eyes yet. Unfortunately, these days, Steve's gaze is more Happy than before, but the sadness is still present in him.

**Steve: Good morning...**

Steve said with a modest smile, watching how Natasha's skin moves when she smiles and how she looks when she's lazy.

**Natasha: Morning...**

Natasha said very lazily and slowly, she is yawning again and smiling with another kiss from Steve on her lips, followed by another one on the corner of her mouth. Natasha felt a bit silly for enjoying it too much, the smile didn’t leave her face and Steve was also enjoying the moment, seeing her like that made him kiss her smile once more, then made him kiss her cheek and cheekbone, then her temple and the tip of her ear.

Inevitable to release another "uhmmm" of satisfaction. Natasha hadn't realized how much she was lacking this kind of affection until now.

Natasha hugged Steve's back, making him lie on her body, and while he spent time kissing the spots on her neck, she stroked the back of his neck and let her fingers go up to his hair, massaging his head.

Steve had his face stuck in Natasha's neck which made him breathe her skin and lose himself in her scent, he loves the natural scent she has. Natasha's scent has both a calming and a ‘turn on’ effect on Steve and for Natasha it was enough to feel fear, because Steve smelling her neck made her shrug slightly, and made her overcame her fears because all of that involves feelings and the worst thing is that it increases the feelings that she already had and for a Black Widow that is not natural, she needs to take this love in homeopathic doses because if she gets all at once, it would scare her and make her reject it.

Poor Natasha, if she believes she’s the only one in that bedroom who is irresistible. She didn’t realize yet that even if she wanted to stop Steve's affection and feelings, she couldn't, he dominated her as much as she dominated him, maybe he dominated her a little bit more, because she was the one who fell in love first.

After realizing that she did not have the strength to stop the beginning of their love in that room, Natasha decided that fighting lost battles is a waste of time, she had to surrender, no matter how terrifying it seemed to be and that made her also kiss Steve's neck. In addition to moving her leg to the side and leaving it bent, keeping her foot on the bed, she did the same with the other leg, leaving Steve nestled between her legs.

From kisses and smells, Natasha went for light bites on Steve's neck, she held his face with both hands and made him turn his face more to the other side just to be able to explore the ear region, the neck and then the the back of his neck, which made her have to lift her head off the pillow.

Steve held the bed mattress tightly, because Natasha wasn’t taking it easy, she took the control of the situation and turned those loving gestures into sexual gestures very fast, but it’s not something he has anything to complain about, he just didn’t expect to be dragged for another love session with Natasha and that's exactly what happened in that bed, in the morning.

In the end of afternoon, Steve and Natasha woke up from the brief nap after that intense activity, they showered together, almost restarted everything again, but both were hungry and thirsty.

**Steve: I need clothes.**

**Natasha: For what??**

Natasha smirked.

**Steve: To get out of that room.**

**Natasha: Uhm...**

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

**Natasha: So I don't think I'm going to get you any clothes.**

Natasha joked and Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: You don't have to blackmail me to make me stay.**

****

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Lucky for you that I am also hungry...**

Natasha raised her eyebrow, still smiling.

**Natasha: I'll be right back.**

Natasha left the room and went to Steve's, she got a change of clothes for him, she came back in the room and handed the clothes to Steve, then walked to the door again.

**Steve: Hey!**

Natasha stopped and looked at Steve.

**Steve: Won't you wait for me?**

Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking confused by the question.

**Natasha: Wait for you? And walk around the palace hand in hand, announcing to everyone that we had sex?**

**Steve: Isn't that a good idea?**

**Natasha: I'm not sure if it is or not, I just know that nobody has anything to do with it except you and me and soon when everyone knows...**

**Steve: It becomes public... our relationship...**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: Yes and I think it's better for both of us to keep it between us. It's fine for me, I hope for you too.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: Right...**

Natasha nodded too and left the room.

As much as the two wanted to avoid being together all the time, it was difficult. Natasha totally ignored her rest after the night with Steve and started to dedicate herself to the tasks of the palace and tried to help in the village, but there was a very strange atmosphere when she was with Steve and Bucky at the same tim, it seemed that she was steeling Steve's attention for herself and she did not want to disturb the friendship and harmony of the two friends, so little by little she was making excuses for not being in the village anymore **.**

On one of those days, Natasha was around the palace and was trying for the thousandth time to help with some Wakanda strategy and security issue but she was strongly ignored and sometimes even repressed for it.

**\- Wow, this is what I call persistence.**

Natasha overheard at the end of a small discussion with Okoye, who had just stated that she didn't need her opinion on how to deal with the Dora Milaje and Natasha tried to argue that it was just a suggestion, but Okoye said that despite having already seen her in combat, that she has no idea what it is like to be a Dora Milaje, that she would even like to be able to show more of her skills to Natasha, but she could become their enemy in two steps.

Okoye withdrew, but that did not shake Natasha, in fact, the two are so tough that they have highly respect for each other.

Natasha looked at the man who spoke to her and was surprised to be Bucky Barnes.

**Bucky: Is it a Russian thing?**

**Natasha: It could be, but that is no longer my nation.**

**Bucky: Uhm...**

Natasha looked around and then at Bucky.

**Natasha: Where's Steve?**

**Bucky: I'm not sure... he was with me, but... it seems that the king needed him.**

Natasha frowned discreetly.

**Bucky: It bothers you...**

Bucky commented and Natasha frowned for real now.

**Natasha: Excuse me?**

**Bucky: I noticed... you moved your forehead... the king called Steve, but he didn't call you...**

Natasha closed her mouth and chose not to comment, she hates it when someone interprets her features, especially when she is acting, but Bucky is super trained to see any sign of acting and she hates it.

**Bucky: If it's any consolation, it's not because you're a woman... it's because of your past.**

Natasha frowned more, as if she was offended now.

**Bucky: You changed sides and shot him... who can blame him for not trusting you?**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Bucky: Sorry... you're getting angry and I have no intention of making you feel like this.**

**Natasha: You would have to try way harder than that to cause any emotion in me.**

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

**Bucky: Wow... I don't have that intention, I'm just very curious about the things you said to me when we met in America... I don't remember anything, but... I feel like there's something bigger between us... and I wanted to ask you if it's all about the shot i hit you.**

**Natasha: Oh...**

Natasha sighed and crossed her arms, walking down the hall towards Bucky, she stopped in front of him.

**Natasha: You don't really remember anything?**

**Bucky: What should I remember?**

Bucky spoke in a whisper only because his voice failed when Natasha approached him and he was lost and intimidated by her eyes.

Natasha was staring at Bucky for a few moments and she knows that his eyes contains curiosity and something else that would be stronger if she comments on what he should remember, but she doesn't want to do that to him, despite being memories that belong to him and her.

**Natasha: Nothing much.**

Natasha saw Bucky's gaze turn to disappointment and even had frustration in his gaze.

**Natasha: Our pasts are painful, they must remain there, in the past...**

**Bucky: Bu ...**

**Natasha: You should only know, James, that I no longer hold a grudge against you.**

**Bucky: It seems to have.**

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: You attacked my friends.**

**Bucky: And I made Steve choose me.**

Natasha fell silent and sighed.

**Natasha: You are what is left of his past. I understand and respect that. I don't stand between you and him, I know what matters most to him...**

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

**Bucky: What's between you two?**

**Natasha: The past. That's what it is...**

**\- Nat??**

Natasha and Bucky looked at Steve down the hall.

**Steve: Everything okay here?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: Am I interrupting something?**

**Bucky: Of course not, Steve.**

Steve approached the two and looked at Natasha.

**Steve: T’Challa called me.**

**Natasha: So I heard.**

**Steve: It looks like Sam got in trouble.**

**Natasha: Are we leaving?**

Natasha seemed concerned about leaving and Steve understands why, because they were totally at peace in Wakanda and there they were forgetting the world.

**Steve: Yes, but T’Challa said we can come back.**

**Natasha: And are we? Are we coming back?**

**Steve: Maybe... I mean... yes. You are still recovering, right?**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Do you want to stay and do I bring him?**

**Steve: No, let's go together...**

Steve looked at Bucky.

**Steve: Do you want to come with us?**

**Bucky: No, I don't leave here for anything in this world.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: When do we leave?**

**Steve: The jet is ready to go.**

**Natasha: Okay... I will let you say goodbye to your friend while I prepare myself to leave.**

Natasha declared and walked away in the corridor to her room, she packed her bags, even though she knew she could return to Wakanda, she prefers to take everything, she knows how Steve is and that he doesn't want to irritate or disrespect the people of Wakanda, bringing more foreigners to their land, so it’s likely they’re not going back to Wakanda anymore.

...

Natasha met Steve in the Wakanda aircraft garage, T’Challa and his royal guard of women were there and Bucky was also there to say goodbye to them.

Natasha boarded the jet with Steve, she sat on the pilot's seat and Steve on the co-pilot's seat, she started the flight and as they flew over the territory of Wakanda, she saw Steve change again... to the melancholy and impatient Steve and she has no way of interfering on it, he found a little peace in Wakanda, but he knew he couldn't make a home there as Bucky did, he still has missions to complete.

Natasha and Steve went to Japan, where T’Challa reported that Sam was and Sam was in prison and about to be deported to the United States, since they are two countries that have an alliance and an extradition agreement.

In Japan, Natasha and Steve had to disguise themselves as executives and thanks to the help of T’Challa, they were loaded with money, they were able to bribe the right people who could take them to who could free Sam under the hood.

It was difficult to convince a political figure to help Sam escape, pretending that he managed to escape on his own. Even taking all the necessary means to complete the rescue, in the end... Steve and Natasha had to assume their identities and fight within the prison complex. It took them a while to get to Sam's cell.

**Natasha: Sam!!**

**Sam: Man, guys! I'm glad you showed up. I was not given an isolated cell and this guy here seems to have a crush on me and look at his size... I bet he fights sumo.**

**Steve: We have to go, Sam. Talks for later.**

Steve freed Sam and ran down the cell corridor, where they met Natasha.

Sam looked at Natasha and she shrugged.

**Sam: Is Steve still like this?**

**Natasha: It's who he is now...**

**Steve: What are you doing?? Move!!!**

Steve raged and Natasha and Sam ran to catch up with him.

**Natasha: You will need this.**

Natasha handed Sam a gun, then the three of them ran towards the prison yard, but heard the sound of several helicopters nearby, already knowing that the Japanese authorities and intelligence will not let them get away so easily.

**Steve: We can go through the sewers.**

**Natasha: They will blow us up as soon as we access the sewers! They monitor everything here.**

**Sam: So what are we going to do?**

**Natasha: We will surrender.**

**Steve: What??**

**Sam: They're going to take us straight to America this time.**

**Steve: Or eliminate us.**

**Natasha: Do you see another option?**

**Steve: Not really. But do you have a plan?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I don't know if it will work, but we will have a chance...**

**Sam: Oh, damn...**

Natasha looked at Sam and then at Steve, who was looking at the stairs that go down to the basement.

**Natasha: Steve... the sewer is not a good idea...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Trust me, we will surrender.**

Steve was silent, seeming to think about it which made Natasha touch his hand.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Steve looked at Natasha again, he sighed and then he nodded.

**Steve: Right...**

**Sam: Shall we surrender?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Sam: Damn, I just got out of jail. I'm going back to Donny... that's it... poor me.**

Sam joked and then he, Steve and Natasha went to the prison yard and found the place filled with a shock squad, three helicopters that put the lights on them all. It seemed too much for just 3 people.

The three raised their hands and really gave themselves up to the Japanese authorities and everything was filmed by several TV crews, who showed the images to the whole world.

After being handcuffed, the three were put on a flight with a stopover in London, only then to leave for America.

**Sam: I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea.**

Sam commented on seeing the plane's structure and also seeing that there were few guards on their plane, but just because the flight is monitored by the Japanese government and in any emergency situation, the plane is scheduled to self-destruct.

**Sam: Bad, bad idea... was your plan to strike back and take over the flight, Natasha? Did you notice the model of this plane?**

**Steve: What about it?**

**Sam: This plane here is one of the most modern, designed to transport powerful terrorists and criminals. If we try anything in here, someone in Japan presses a button and we're done. This whole thing here explodes.**

Steve frowned and looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Did you know that?**

**Natasha: It occurred to me that they could put us on a jet like that.**

**Sam: So you know it was over.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Natasha: I still have a plan. We will only stay on this plane to London, where they usually make a stopover, then we will go on an American jet, we just have to keep calm and wait...**

**Steve: Okay.**

**Sam: Okay... I have to trust .. and guys...**

Sam sighed.

**Sam: I'm so sorry for being captured.**

**Natasha: You don't have to apologize, Sam.**

**Sam: Guys, since it is to spin quietly, so I'm going to take a nap, I couldn't sleep in prison for fear of waking up naked.**

Natasha ended up laughing under Sam's sentence, but Steve was serious. Sam kind of gave up trying to cheer Steve up, then leaned his head against the aircraft wall and closed his eyes.

The trip went silent for the next hour.

**Steve: What do you want to do?**

**Natasha: Nothing myself.**

**Steve: And will it work?**

**Natasha: We had no other option. The sewer was going to kill us, react too...**

**Steve: Yes, I understand that part, I trust you... but I don't know what happens now...**

**Natasha: I also don't know, I'm just wondering if someone I trust is aware of what's going on and if that someone is going to help, or will be able to help.**

**Steve: Oh, so it involves someone else...**

**Natasha: Yes, probably.**

A silence followed in the jet for a few minutes.

**Natasha: Are you upset about leaving Wakanda? For leaving Bucky?**

**Steve: I can't go back there anymore...**

**Natasha: I imagined...**

Natasha sighed.

**Steve: I am sorry.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: It’s Okay, Steve... at least it were very good days.**

Steve sighed and nodded.

**Steve: Yes, it were...**

**Natasha: It seems like... a good place to settle down and stay... Bucky was enchanted.**

**Steve: Yes... me too.**

**Natasha: Me too.**

Steve looked at Natasha in surprise.

**Steve: You are young, Natasha... you don't need to settle down now.**

**Natasha: I've fought all my battles... if I'm still fighting, it's for you.**

Steve gave Natasha a tired smile and she brought her face close to his and gave him a kiss on his lips to comfort him.

**Sam: Man, what a terrible position to nap! I can not...**

Sam spoke and opened his eyes, then he lost his speech when he saw Steve and Natasha kissing, the two stopped and looked at him.

**Sam: Huuhh...**

Sam was so confused that he couldn't understand the whole situation.

**Sam: W-w-were you kissing???**

Sam frowned. Natasha and Steve did not respond.

**Sam: Is that part of the plan??**

**Natasha: No.**

**Sam: No???**

Sam was shocked.

**Sam: Isn't it???**

**Natasha: No.**

Natasha responded frankly and serenely.

Sam looked to the side and frowned.

**Sam: So why were you two kissing??? You were kissing like... on the lips... you know that, don't you?**

**Natasha: Yes, Sam. We know.**

**Sam: So...**

Sam still looked very confused.

**Sam: What does that mean?**

**Natasha: That we kiss and that's it.**

**Sam: Dude... I've been dreaming about it for so long... but I thought it was impossible... were you really kissing???**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Sam: Would you kiss again just so I know it's not a dream??**

**Steve: You should try to sleep... we have hours of travel ahead. You too, Nat.**

Steve cut the conversation.

...

The three only arrived in London the next day, from there, the London government was instructed by General Ross himself, to place the three prisoners on a US government plane, as a preventive measure.

Natasha already expected this, now they just need to keep waiting, she just knows that she cannot board the American plane, so any rescue interference had to happen now that they are getting into a strong car to be taken to Heathrow airport, where the American plane was waiting for them.

Of course, inside the strong car, there were federal, American and London guards escorting the three prisoners. The trip would have a short duration, of only 15 minutes and for 13 minutes nothing happened. Natasha could already see the airport from the car window and imagined that her help would not arrive.

A few meters from the airport entrance, one of the guards demonstrated, attacking the other guards inside the strong car, then he removed his helmet, revealing his real identity.

**\- Damn, my hair...**

****

**\- Sixth time, Natasha... and second time, Steve and Sam... that I risk my job to save your asses. I have more to do than rescue you.**

****

Complained Maria Hill, who then smiled.


	12. 12

**Maria Hill: So, did you miss me?**

**Natasha: Why else would I get your attention like that?**

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow, she and Maria Hill were now talking in a deserted and somewhat dark alley, where the car that rescued Natasha, Sam and Steve stopped so they could disembark. The two were still close to the car, while Steve and Sam were a few feet away, but also in the same alley.

**Maria Hill: This is a peculiar way of drawing attention... "Hey, I'm about to be deported to the country that wants to arrest me and if possible kill me".**

**Natasha: You know that normal was never my style.**

Natasha declared in a good mood and Hill got more serious, she sighed and crossed her arms, and also spoke quietly.

**Maria Hill: You need to be more careful Natasha. The American government is not kidding and I don't want to lose you.**

****

**Natasha: You won't. It was just this time. We will not give another chance for this to happen again.**

**Maria Hill: So be it.**

Hill was silent for a few moments and then looked briefly in the direction of Steve and Sam and saw the two talking, then she looked at Natasha again.

**Maria Hill: Steve is changed.**

Natasha looked at Steve and observed the usual... tension in his body and face.

**Natasha: He is.**

Natasha commented quietly and then looked at Hill.

**Natasha: However, he has reasons for that. He's really tired, Hill.**

**Maria Hill: Aren't we all?**

**Natasha: Yes. But he had two lives in one... this is much more stressful, he didn't ask to come back.**

**Maria Hill: Look... I don't want to sound insensitive, ungrateful, or anything like that. I even understand Steve and his depression... really, I just think he could seek professional help.**

**Natasha: He won't do that.**

Natasha soon answered.

**Maria Hill: But he should.**

**Natasha: I agree.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: We both need it too... will you do it?**

**Maria Hill: Will you??**

**Natasha: You know the answer.**

Hill nodded in agreement.

**Maria Hill: Bunch of fucked up we are.**

Hill commented again and sighed again.

**Maria Hill: Well, I need to go. For all intents and purposes, I'm in my office at SHIELD. I've never been here...**

**Natasha: What if someone shows up in your room? To talk with you?**

**Maria Hill: I have a good assistant.**

**Natasha: Alex...**

Hill nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: She's not that good...**

Natasha commented dismissively and Hill gave a low laugh.

**Maria Hill: Really?**

**Natasha: Really...**

**Maria Hill: Jealous now?**

**Natasha: Better that Alex take care and know her place.**

Hill continued to smile and mad negative with his head. Natasha smiled back and then sighed.

**Natasha: Hill, thank you very much.**

**Maria Hill: Don’t start and don’t finish it... I got it this time but I can't guarantee the integrity of you or Steve and the others anymore, if you're going to disappear, disappear for good... don't give it another chance, or you all will end up in jail... maybe in a coffin.**

**Natasha: I am aware. Do not worry.**

**Maria Hill: Don't give me any more reason to worry. Do you need anything?**

**Natasha: No, we are okay.**

**Maria Hill: Not even money?**

**Natasha: Not even money. Steve achieved a lot with a friend.**

**Maria Hill: Friend? Stark?**

**Natasha: If they still spoke...**

**Maria Hill: Who, then?**

Natasha was quiet and Hill raised an eyebrow.

**Maria Hill: Confidential, huh? Okay.**

Natasha and Hill sighed at the same time.

**Natasha: Take care, Hill.**

**Maria Hill: You too.**

The two said in a strange way, but they were unable to actually embrace to say goodbye.

Hill opened the car door to board and looked in the direction of Steve and Sam.

**Maria Hill: Hey, boys!**

Hill said louder, which made Steve and Sam look at her.

**Sam: Are you leaving, Hill?**

**Maria Hill: Yes, but I just remembered...**

Steve and Sam took a few steps towards the car, while Hill closed the car door and walked around to go to the trunk.

Hill patted the car twice and the driver activated the trunk opening.

**Maria Hill: Steve, can you take this?**

Steve came closer and saw two big black bags, he took the bags and looked at Hill.

**Steve: What is that?**

**Maria Hill: A small gift for you. Use wisely and with caution.**

**Steve: We appreciate and appreciate your generosity, Hill. This will not be forgotten, count on us for whatever you need.**

**Maria Hill: I will.**

**Steve: Come back safely.**

Hill nodded and finally got in the car and just then, Steve went to notice the driver.

Natasha approached Steve and Sam, while Hill's car backed up the alley to retreat.

**Steve: That driver...**

Natasha looked at the driver and frowned.

**Natasha: Coulson?**

**Sam: Who is Coulson??**

**Steve: Someone I believed was dead.**

Steve looked at Natasha who shrugged.

**Natasha: I thought the same, don't look at me.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Let's get out of here and find Wanda.**

Steve ordered and the three left the alley and in addition to looking for new identities, they also made purchases, before recovering the jet and being able to find Wanda Maximoff.

...

**Sam: Back on the route, or rather, back to the routine.**

Sam said as they boarded their jet again.

**Sam: Natasha, I'm even going to take the first driving round.**

**Natasha: Make yourself at home, Sam.**

Sam went to the pilot area and sat on the bench, he activated the turbines and then took off, then closed the rear door.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Steve: We need to check our weaponry and keep the groceries we bought.**

**Natasha: Okay.**

**Steve: Which do you prefer?**

**Natasha: Don't you know?**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and gave Steve a small smile that didn't smile back.

**Steve: Then I will check the groceries and store them.**

Natasha nodded and moved closer to Steve.

**Natasha: Are you okay??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: It doesn't seem to be.**

**Steve: I just said yes to cut the conversation ... of course none of us are doing well.**

**Natasha: So you don't want to talk about it, okay.**

**Steve: Was I rude??**

**Natasha: No, just honest.**

Natasha commented.

**Natasha: As always.**

Natasha added and moved away from Steve to go to the armament shelf. Every time it is necessary to remove everything, count the ammunition, replenish the ammunition if necessary, count how many ammunition each weapon has available and leave the hand, the weapons that have more ammunition available.

Natasha always takes the opportunity to clean her weapons, which are usually smaller, and whenever she can, she acquires some new equipment when they need to buy weapons or ammunition and this time, she bought a support to hang the new equipment that Maria Hill gave as a gift for her.

In fact, Hill gave weapons for all of them to use when she asked Steve to get the bags from the trunk of her car, but Natasha considered that those sticks were for her, because Hill already knows how she likes to fight and knew that it would attract her.

Natasha took two batons that looked like police batons, but they are diferente, they have electrical discharges. Natasha almost smiled when checking this news on the batons, electric shocks are a characteristic of her and Hill ordered it to be done for her, already thinking about how much she would like to use it.

 _Thank you, Hill._ Natasha thought while turning on the batons and they emitted a white light.

**Sam: What is that??**

Sam was curious to see Natasha's batons, the sound of electricity and light, caught his attention.

Natasha turned to Sam and held out the batons.

**Natasha: Gift from Maria.**

**Sam: Wow, so dope. Are they for me?**

**Natasha: Go on dreaming!**

Natasha commented, laughing softly and Sam laughed too.

**Steve: It's cool, I like it.**

Natasha looked at Steve who was on the other side of the jet, kneeling on the floor, taking cans out of a huge black travel bag.

**Natasha: Do you want to train with me?**

Natasha proposed to Steve who, for the first time that day, laughed softly and lowered his head.

**Steve: We have things to do.**

Natasha shrugged and took a few steps towards the center of the jet.

**Natasha: We will stay on this plane for hours, these things are not going anywhere.**

Natasha suggested, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

**Natasha: C’mon... Or are you afraid of getting a shock?**

Steve laughed softly again and again made negative with his head, he stood for a few seconds and then stood up, leaving the things he was keeping on the floor.

**Steve: Right, Romanoff...**

Natasha smiled more when Steve got up.

**Natasha: Choose your weapon...**

Natasha suggested, raising her eyebrow twice.

**Steve: I already chose.**

Natasha frowned slightly, looking at Steve, who slapped his hand on his biceps, demonstrating that his body is the weapon he chose.

**Natasha: Okay... bold.**

Natasha went to the central area of the jet, where there is less stuff to interfere. Steve moved there too.

**Steve: Do you need time to find out how it works?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I prefer to find out during the fight.**

**Steve: Are you sure about that?**

**Natasha: Shut up and attack!!!**

Natasha ordered, staying in an attack position, as she does not usually make a defensive position, she usually just attacks and keeps attacking.

Steve snapped his neck and then walked closer to Natasha and already hoped she wouldn't wait for him to deliver any blow, she came running lightly, with those short legs and despite coming in front of him, when coming very close to him she swerved to the side, resting one foot against the jet wall, and using the wall to jump high and hit his back.

Steve dodged the blow, grabbing her arm before he was hit and knocking her to the floor. Natasha didn't even touch the floor, because as soon as the blow was interrupted, she wrapped her legs around one of Steve's legs and also predicted that he would drop her on the floor, so she also held his belt and with her free hand she hit his neck with the baton and fired the shock from the stick, which made Steve groan.

Steve grunted more from the surprise of shock than from pain, he didn't even expect her to give him an electric shock for real, he thought she would just hit him, but Steve also doesn't know why he is still surprised by some of the things Natasha does, but how else she would be able to hit him if not by surprise him in some way?

Of course, it wasn’t a big electric discharge, Natasha had already felt three different intensity buttons on the stick and fired a medium discharge on Steve.

As soon as he recovered from that surprise, Steve moved the stick away from his neck and in a light movement, wrapped his arm around Natasha's, keeping her trapped in his and little by little he started to twist her arm, making her grit her teeth and grind her face.

**Steve: Let go.**

Steve ordered and Natasha just snorted, still gritting her teeth.

**Steve: Let go!**

Steve ordered again and twisted Natasha's arm more, which made her cry out in pain, but it was a quick cry, but it caught Sam's attention. Natasha ended up dropping one of the batons.

**Sam: Look, I'll just say this once! Stop now, or you'll both be grounded!!! Don't make me go there, huh! If I take my belt off you will regret!!!**

Said Sam, pretending to be angry, but he knew it was just a training session for Nat and Steve, he decided to joke when he heard Natasha scream in pain.

Steve and Natasha ignored Sam.

Natasha put her mouth on Steve's arm and bit him hard, because he was in uniform and just like that to have some effect. Steve ended up loosening his arm in hers and that was enough for Natasha to throw her own body backwards, knowing that she was going to fall to the floor, but it was necessary to release her arm.

Before her back hit the floor, Natasha threw her arms over her head and supported them on the floor, easing the fall on the floor, she even took advantage of the position of lying on the floor, to kick hard the bend of Steve's knee but that didn't make him fall, but made him bend his leg and consequently his body. Natasha took the moment to turn a little to the side and kick him hard and it was not just once, she kicked him twice in the face and put the stick in his waist, immediately giving the heaviest electric discharge and all this did Steve took a step back and brought his hand up to his nose, which started to bleed from the blow.

Natasha watched the other stick lying on the floor and crawled over to get it back, but as soon as she put her hand on the stick, Steve grabbed her by the hair, pulling it back.

Natasha laughed at the way Steve decided to stop her from reaching for the baton, she bit her bottom lip and looked him in the eye.

**Natasha: You don't pull my hair like that when you are supposed to do that.**

Natasha commented while Steve held her hair tightly in his hand.

**Sam: Did I hear what I thought I heard? I hope not, my God...**

Sam commented quietly to himself, looking from side to side.

**Steve: I didn't know you liked that.**

Steve countered Natasha's comment by letting go of her hair and then taking the other part of the baton.

**Natasha: I think you need to know everything that I like or don't like on bed.**

**Steve: Why don't you tell me?**

**Natasha: Why don't I show you??**

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow, which made Steve chuckle.

**Sam: Oh... hi... guys... I'm here.**

Natasha got up from the floor and straightened her hair.

**Natasha: Don't worry, Sam. Steve doesn't appreciate an audience for that kind of stuff.**

Natasha commented still looking at Steve, who was smiling, but looking at the baton.

**Natasha: Tired?**

**Steve: No... just analyzing this piece...**

Steve held out his hand for the other baton of Natasha.

**Natasha: I don't want to be the weapon.**

**Steve: I just want to test something.**

Natasha handed the other stick to Steve, who snapped it together and spun it around, making it a big stick.

**Natasha: Did you figure this out yourself? I am very impressed.**

Steve just smiled and handed the stick back to Natasha.

**Natasha: This is going to be very useful.**

**Steve: Especially since it is non-lethal.**

**Natasha: But it could be... if I want to.**

Natasha made it clear.

**Steve: I hope you don't have to use it that way.**

**Natasha: Me too.**

Steve and Natasha went on with their training for another hour, then went back to doing what they were doing before and both with minor injuries from the training. In fact because of Natasha who likes to be tough when it comes to fighting, even when it's just a simulation.

**Sam: Could anyone switch places with me here?**

Sam asked, after yawning for the thousandth time.

**Sam: If I stay here any longer I will end up sleeping, I need another activity.**

**Natasha: I will.**

**Steve: Leave it to me, Sam.**

Steve and Natasha volunteered at the same time.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Do you want to pilot?**

Natasha frowned and Steve shrugged.

**Natasha: You never wants it.**

**Steve: Just because you and Sam seem to like it a lot, but I don't care, especially since I finished packing supplies here.**

**Natasha: If so...**

Natasha indicated the pilot's seat with her head.

**Natasha: Make yourself at home.**

Steve replaced Sam as a pilot and Sam asked Natasha if she wanted help and she said that he could rest, that later she would call him.

It took Natasha another half hour to finish her task, she put the empty bag in the compartment and then prepared a coffee and poured it in two mugs, one for her and one for Steve.

Natasha walked over to the co-pilot seat and sat down, she handed Steve one of the mugs.

**Steve: Thank you.**

Natasha nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

**Steve: Did you get any contact with Wanda?**

**Natasha: None for now, but she knows the deal... wait incognito in the appointed place, they must have already announced on TV that we escaped again, so she knows that we would be slow to meet her and she knows that we are on our way.**

**Steve: I have the impression that she is relieved to be able to stay away from us a little longer.**

Natasha smiled and took another sip of coffee.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Are we close to any unstable areas?**

Steve looked at the monitors and made negative with his head.

**Steve: No, everything is quiet ahead.**

**Natasha: Can you put it on autopilot?**

Steve frowned slightly and put the jet on autopilot.

**Steve: Okay... do you need anything?**

**Natasha: I do...**

Natasha stated and Steve looked at her, still confused.

**Natasha: But what I need you can't give me now... with Sam here.**

Natasha commented softly and Steve finally understood what it was all about, but he didn't seem so touched by it, he still had that tense cloud over him.

**Natasha: Aren't you in the mood?**

**Steve: What? No... it’s not that.**

Steve looked at the panel and made negative with his head.

**Steve: I wasn't thinking about that.**

**Natasha: You look very different than in Wakanda...**

**Steve: I really feel different.**

**Natasha: I just wanted to know if what we were living there... if... it is different out here.**

**Steve: Why are you asking me that?**

**Natasha: Because you haven't touched me since we left Wakanda, you barely spoke to me.**

**Steve: We didn't have time, Natasha and we are not alone.**

**Natasha: And is it just for that reason??**

**Steve: What other reason would be?**

Natasha shrugged and looked away, making negative with her head.

Natasha sighed and looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: Would you let me know... if you are no longer interested in the two of us? Would you let me know?**

Steve placed the coffee mug on the cup holder between his seat and Natasha's and then turned to Natasha, looking her in the eye.

**Steve: I think that will never be possible.**

**Natasha: To let me know?**

**Steve: To not being interested in the two of us, Natasha.**

Natasha just took a deep breath and stared at Steve, looking hopeless too.

**Steve: Sorry if I seem so distant... but it's just work... I get very focused.**

**Natasha: You are right to stay focused, I don't want you to be different for being with me. I just asked because...**

Natasha sighed, hesitating to say what she wanted.

**Natasha: Because... I don't want to confuse things again, to think that this is real, that we have feelings for each and then discoverind it was nothing or just was feeling something...**

**Steve: So... you think you feel what you feel, alone?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Steve: Well, you don't feel alone, Natasha. I feel it too. Okay? And I won't go away and leave you...**

Steve commented, aware that Natasha was scared that he would do to her, which Bruce did, leaving her without any excuse or goodbye.

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: It was just because of this mission...**

**Natasha: Okay...**

Natasha rested her forearm on Steve's arm and continued to look him in the eye.

**Natasha: But you're not on the mission anymore... and Sam is sleeping.**

Steve sighed and looked at Natasha's hand, then he took her hand and leaned over to Natasha's seat and Natasha also leaned towards him, touching her lips to his and exchanging a long and loving kiss.

Natasha ended the kiss, giving Steve two quick kisses and she remained with her mouth glued to his, she didn't even move her face away from him, she also left the side of her nose leaning against the side of his nose and breathed there to feel more of his scent, which made her close her eyes during the act and then open it again, letting the air escape through her lips.

**Steve: Do you feel better now?**

Steve asked in a low voice and Natasha nodded.

**_\- Nearby destination. Prepare for landing. Do you want to land on autopilot? It's not recommended. Detected urban area._ **

The jet computer asked, which made the two of them look away a little.

**Steve: Suspend autopilot.**

**\- Suspend autopilot. Got it!**

The jet's computer warned.

Steve sat straight on the seat, but Natasha put her hand on his face, making him turn for her and kissed him once again, but a faster kiss.

**Steve: Prepare for landing!**

Natasha tightened her belts and looked at Sam.

**Natasha: Sam!**

Natasha called him louder.

**Natasha: We are preparing for landing!**

Sam opened his eyes and then sat down and fastened the belt around his waist.

Sam yawned and ended up dozing while Steve landed the jet in an abandoned city block in Berlin.

Sam woke up as soon as he felt the impact of the jet with the ground, he yawned again and loosened his belts, he got up and stretched his body.

**Sam: Okay, so... what now? Do we have to hunt the witch?**

**Natasha: I hope not.**

**Sam: Does she already know about you two?**

**Natasha: About what?**

**Sam: That you are a couple now.**

**Natasha: We are not a couple, Sam.**

**Sam: Aren't you a couple??**

Sam raised his eyebrows, confused.

**Sam: What are you?**

**Natasha: We don't label that. I would appreciate it if you did the same.**

**Sam: But... is it a serious relationship?? Is like a friendship or...**

**Natasha: It's a relationship... and that's it. We are still trying to define.**

**Steve: In other words, we are not trying to define anything.**

**Natasha: Because it is not necessary.**

Natasha completed.

**Sam: Do you guys really need to be confused on absolutely everything?? Even for dating???**

Sam asked.

**Sam: I can't wait to see Wanda's reaction.**

**Steve: She doesn't need to know, Sam.**

**Sam: Is it a secret that only I know? Oh! Thank you guys! For trusting me!**

**Natasha: Not a secret, but it's not public... if she knows, let it be by me or Steve.**

Natasha sighed and moved closer to Sam.

**Natasha: I know it's hard to understand, but... me and Steve... what we have is something personal that only concerns to both of us, it wasn't even for you to know, Sam, but you found out and we don't mind about that, but we would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about it.**

**Sam: Sure...**

Sam frowned.

**Sam: The life of you two is all about you.**

Natasha touched Sam's arm and gave a small smile.

**Natasha: Thank you, Sam.**

**Steve: Are you ready?**

**Sam: Yes.**

**Steve: We will find Wanda then.**

**Steve declared, exiting the jet, followed by Sam and Natasha.**

...

**Wanda: Guys!**

Exclaimed Wanda, running up to her friends when she saw them reaching the marked point.

**Wanda: I'm glad you came, I saw the news and I was worried!**

Wanda was a little breathless and looked very concerned.

**Wanda: I thought I was on my own now.**

**Steve: You’re not.**

**Natasha: And if you were, you would be fine... we teach you what we could and defend yourself... you already do very well and better than us.**

Natasha commented.

**Wanda: I know, but... I didn't want to be alone.**

Wanda sighed.

**Wanda: It's good to be with you on this one.**

**Sam: Don't worry, Wanda, we will always be around.**

**Wanda: I hope this is a promise.**

**Natasha: It's our agreement... to stay close, to keep in touch, to keep us out of danger.**

**Wanda: It looks like I was the only one following the deal now... you all were prisoners. I don't even know how you're here now.**

**Natasha: You said yourself that you saw the news.**

**Wanda: Of you being arrested, but not that you escaped.**

**Steve: Didn't they report that?**

**Wanda: No and I have been watching a lot of TV.**

**Natasha: They will pretend to be with us yet.**

**Steve: This is good.**

**Wanda: How come this is good?**

**Natasha: Because to pretend they are with us, they will have to narrow down the search for us.**

**Sam: They don't want to lose their credibility and respect confessing that they captured us and lost us inless than 24 hours.**

Sam explained.

**Steve: Now we have to be smart and take advantage of the opportunity that came up.**

**Wanda: How are we going to do that?**

**Steve: Disappearing with our real identities for good. We are all with new identities.**

**Sam: Here's your...**

Sam extended a set of identities to Wanda, with ID, passport and life and health insurance number.

Wanda held up the documents.

**Wanda: What do we do now?**

**Steve: What we were doing before, but even more discreet...**

Steve replied.

**Steve: And Wanda... we will be delaying contact with friends now.**

**Wanda: Friends?**

**Natasha: You will have to stay out of contact with Vision again for a while. The same goes for any of us.**

Wanda sighed and relaxed her shoulders, showing dismay.

**Wanda: Back to that??**

**Steve: It's just for a while.**

Natasha put her hand on Wanda's back.

**Natasha: Don’t worry, you will see him again.**

Natasha stroked Wanda's back in a gesture of consolation. Wanda was nodded.

**Wanda: I will do whatever is necessary.**

**Sam: So, guys... are we going to stay here or go somewhere else?**

**Steve: I think we can stay here for a while. What do you think?**

Steve turned to Natasha who shrugged.

**Natasha: It can be.**

**Steve: Wanda... you've been here for more days. Do you know where we can stay?**

**Wanda: Are you asking me that??**

**Steve: Is it absurd?**

**Wanda: No, it's just that you never ask me for advice on things like that, I just follow where you three suggest going.**

**Steve: Well, I think it's time for us to change that. It was the three of us who screwed up last time. We will follow a younger and more open mind. We trust you.**

Steve commented and Wanda smiled.

**Wanda: Well, I'm in a hotel... a pigsty, actually.**

**Sam: There is! Expected... has a bathroom that works?**

**Wanda: Yes, but it is shared...**

**Natasha: Is it a hostel?**

**Wanda: Yes.**

**Natasha: Good choice, we can mix easily.**

**Steve: Show us.**

Wanda nodded and guided the team to the very simple hostel where she was staying.

...

**Wanda: Natasha...**

Wanda called to her when they entered the Hostel.

**Wanda: You can stay in my room.**

**Natasha: Is it a couple’s room?**

**Wanda: No, it's shared with 3 more girls, but I had already booked two beds... just in case.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Natasha: Look at you, thinking ahead... I'm so proud.**

**Wanda: Stop talking to me like that... you sound like Steve talking.**

**Natasha: But we are proud.**

Wanda rolled her eyes.

**Steve: Have you asked for rooms?**

Steve asked as he entered the hostel, followed by Sam.

**Wanda: You and Sam need to request room in the men's ward. There won't be a single room here...**

**Steve: Okay. But just me and Sam??**

**Wanda: I had already booked a bed for Tasha.**

**Steve: O, right ...**

Steve looked at Natasha who shrugged and sighed. Steve nodded and went to the front desk, to ask for a room.

**Wanda: Come on, I'll show you where it is.**

Wanda said to Natasha and then looked at Sam and Steve.

**Wanda: Good night, boys.**

**Steve: Are you going to sleep already?**

**Wanda: We need a shower.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha confirmed and then looked at Steve.

**Natasha: But... I intend to eat something... later.**

Natasha commented, giving an excuse to be able to go out and be with Steve.

**Wanda: Oh! There is a wonderful pizzeria that delivers here. We don't even have to leave.**

**Natasha: Oh, I see...**

Natasha frowned slightly.

**Natasha: I think I intend to eat something else.**

**Wanda: What do you want to eat?**

**Natasha: I don't really know, I'm thinking about going out and looking for something.**

**Wanda: After spending all day flying??**

Natasha shrugged.

**Wanda: Good luck with that, but I will not keep you company.**

**Sam: I'm in favor of ordering pizza right here. How about you, Steve?**

**Wanda: Join the pizza team, Cap!**

Steve gave a small smile and looked discreetly at Natasha who raised her eyebrows.

**Steve: I think... I'm not hungry.**

Natasha gave Steve a disappointed look, he was supposed to say he was going to eat out with her, did he not understand that???

**Steve: But I saw an open bookstore and I really need a new book, maybe two.**

Steve said, raising his eyebrows and looking at Natasha, who understood what he was doing.

Wanda wrinkled her nose.

**Wanda: I won't even question that. See you tomorrow, then.**

**Steve: Good night.**

**Wanda: Good night.**

**Sam: Good night, girls.**

...

Wanda and Sam ordered pizza and ate at the hostel, Steve went out looking for that bookstore and Natasha left about 15 minutes after Steve, but with no idea where he would have gone.

Natasha stepped on the sidewalk and checked the time on her wristwatch, she looked around the streets and a reflection coming from a more distant point caught her attention, she saw the reflection disappear and then come back and the movement of the lights, made she understand the meaning of that code.

Natasha went to the place where the reflection was coming from and was around a corner, at first she saw no one, then felt a hand on her wrist, which made her pull her arm and close her fist by instinct.

**Steve: I almost thought you had given up.**

Steve said, relieving Natasha and making her take a deep breath.

**Natasha: I'm really tired, I won't deny it.**

**Steve: We can still go back and sleep.**

**Natasha: I would accept it if we were in the same room. I would like to sleep with you tonight.**

**Steve: But we can't.**

**Natasha: No...**

**Steve: But we can be together now... and... about what I saw today when I came here, it was not a bookstore.**

**Natasha: No?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: What was it?**

**Steve: It was a...**

Steve was unsure how to say it.

**Natasha: What??**

**Steve: Hm... a motel.**

Natasha opened her mouth and pretended to be shocked.

**Natasha: Were you aware of that, Rogers???**

**Steve: Not on purpose.**

**Natasha: Oh what a pity... I wanted it to be on purpose.**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Steve: Are you... interested?? You want to go there?**

**Natasha: Straight to the point, huh?**

**Steve: We don't have that much time available.**

**Natasha: You are completely right. Let's go.**

Natasha nodded and Steve put his hand on her back, leading her to the place he saw earlier.

As they walked down the sidewalks, Steve's hand went from Natasha’s back to her waist and while walking and talking they both ended up exchanging kisses along the route until they reached their final destination.


	13. 13

**Steve: Is it by any chance... this place... this kind of place... impersonal to you?**

Steve asked Natasha, he just got out of the shower in the motel room where they both were, he asked Natasha to wait for him to finish the shower because she had showered at the hotel, but he didn't.

Steve asked Natasha that because she was standing by the window and although she was looking over the window, she seems to not be really paying atention, she looked lost in her thoughts.

Natasha remained there with her arms crossed, leaning against the smoothing of the window, watching what she could on the street between the shades of the half-open blind window.

**Natasha: Sorry... what?**

Natasha was really absorbed in her thoughts and despite noticing Steve's movement opening the bathroom door she didn't understand what he said to her, she just turned her face to look at him and saw him wearing only boxer shorts, he was with the used towel over his left shoulder, then he removed it and placed on the bedroom chair before come close to her.

Natasha turned to Steve when he got closer to her.

Steve rested his hand on the window behind Natasha, close to where her face was and looked at her closely.

**Steve: What are you thinking about?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Steve: Don't tell me it's nothing... I wouldn't believe it.**

Natasha continued to look at Steve and looked deep into each of his eyes, thinking about what she would share or not.

Natasha sighed when she realized that it's hard not to be honest with Steve, the peace that his eyes have and the way he talks makes her feel very safe and sure that she can trust him with anything, anything at all.

**Steve: You really love windows.**

Steve commented when he noticed her taking a long time to respond, looking for a way to hide her thoughts.

Natasha frowned slightly at the unusual and weird comment, then she understood that it was a joke because she saw him smiling, which made her relax her face and almost smile.

**Steve: I like this one too.**

Steve joked again and winked both eyes slowly at Natasha, who this time smiled more but without showing her teeth.

Steve took a lock of Natasha's hair and put it behind her ear. Natasha watched him.

**Natasha: I was thinking about nothing at all, or everything... basically the pas ...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Do you miss it?**

Steve asked.

**Steve: Past?**

**Natasha: No... what exactly would I miss? I never spent enough time with anyone or anything to miss it.**

**Steve: You spent a lot of time with Clint, you are very close...**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: It's different... and I don't stay with him all the time, we hardly see each other but we really enjoy the time we have when we're together... he's a great friend, I have a lot of affection for him and his family.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: Isn't there anything else that you've gotten attached to over the years that makes you miss it?**

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: I mean... there is... but he is with me right now, so I don't miss him.**

Natasha smiled and Steve smiled together, he brought his face close to Natasha's and kissed her lips in a very delicate way, that kiss was full of tenderness.

Natasha and Steve closed their eyes during this kiss, Natasha was the first to open her eyes and face Steve, she pulled her lips away from him a little.

**Natasha: But I confess that... sometimes I fear that this guy here...**

Natasha touched Steve's chest, indicating that she was talking about him.

**Natasha: May he get lost... and never come back.**

Steve took a deep breath and looked away.

**Natasha: Would you try?**

**Steve: Try?**

**Natasha: Yes... try to stay the same... I understand your anger and your disappointments, but you still have me... and Wanda... and Sam... even Bucky...**

Natasha explained and Steve continued to stare at the floor.

Natasha put her hand on Steve's face and her fingers were pricked by Steve's thick and rough beard, she made him turn his face to her and made Steve look her in the eyes again.

**Natasha: I'm afraid we won't be enough for you. I don't want to disappoint you, Steve.**

Steve took another deep breath as he looked at Natasha and her words cut his heart, he felt the pain and the weight of what she was saying, it wasn't just about romance, it was about their friendship, of all of them, Natasha knows that he has been shattered and disgusted with life since Peggy left and since his fight with Tony and the consequent disintegration of the original Avengers team, everything he has been dedicating his life to since he came back to life.

**Steve: You lost everything like me...**

**Natasha: And I lived only once. You lived twice...**

**Steve: Peggy said I should live my life, because she lived hers.**

**Natasha: Yes, she lived. And she was right to tell you that.**

**Steve: Sometimes I lack motivation, understand?**

**Natasha: I do.**

**Steve: I just don't know how to not contribute with anything to make the world better and safer. I just think about doing the job.**

**Natasha: Steve, I feel the same way.**

**Steve: And sometimes do you also feel that maybe you don't make a difference? New heroes have arrived and will arrive, new enemies keep on coming...**

**Natasha: Nobody is equal to anyone.**

Natasha gave a small smile and left Steve, she walked to the bed and sat on the edge, resting her hands on the mattress.

**Natasha: Don't you think I know that Wanda is much more powerful than me?? She could defeat me with a snap.**

**Steve: I don't know if with just one snap.**

**Natasha: She just has to break my neck... she just doesn't have the maturity to use all of her gifts yet but she will get there.**

Natasha commented and continued to look at Steve.

**Steve: You and I are very similar... we don't have any special powers, I mean... you have the serum, yes... but... you don't fly, you don't fire rays nor have telekinesis and teleportation power, but... we don't give up easily, we find our way of fighting and contributing to battles the way we know and can... our minds work fast to make up for our lack of "powers".**

**Natasha: So I don't know if the world would survive without us, it is quite possible that it would and I don't care about that, what matters is that I'm here to help in the way I can and I wouldn't stop until I keep everyone safe and I don't mind die for that.**

Natasha completed.

**Natasha: And I know that you are the same as I am. It is not contempt for our lives, it is how much we value the others ...**

Steve nodded, getting serious and reflecting on the things Natasha said.

They both reflected on this because a tense silence remained in the air for a few minutes.

Natasha took a deep breath and leaned further back on the bed.

**Natasha: The question that doesn't stop now is...**

Natasha broke the silence, which made Steve look at her.

**Natasha: Why did you leave the bathroom dressed?**

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

**Steve: Dress? It's just the underwear...**

Steve answered awkwardly.

**Natasha: It's still clothes and it's covering you.**

**Steve: Only my private part.**

**Natasha: That is already a lot.**

Natasha joked and Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: Are you dressed...**

Natasha looked at herself and confirmed that she was still dressed, she looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: I am... I think it's because I was waiting for you to undress me...**

Steve smiled and made negative with his head.

**Natasha: I would have worn something special, but... I don't usually buy sexy lingerie to be running around.**

**Steve: You don't need anything at all to look sexy.**

**Natasha: I like what I hear, I like what you say...**

Natasha commented while smirking still with her eyebrow raised, she saw Steve laugh with her comment and saw him lower his underwear to the floor.

Natasha bit her lower lip while smiling when she saw Steve naked.

**Natasha: Now I also like what I see.**

Steve took a long time to look at Natasha because he was a little embarrassed, but he approached her and stood facing her, then he looked down to look her in the eye and Natasha was already trying to get naked too, she was removing her tank top but Steve held her hands.

**Steve: Let me do this...**

Steve commented and Natasha moved her hands away, she raised her arms in the air so Steve could take off her tank top.

Steve removed Natasha's tank top and throw it at the floor, then he stared at her bra and decided to slid his hands on her shoulder, then he placed his fingers under the straps of her bra and slid gently over her skin till causing it to fall.

**Natasha: Wait...**

Natasha asked as Steve prepared to lower her bra further, she ran her hands through her hair, even though they were at shoulder height, and left it behind and up, as if she were going to pin it in a ponytail and a good part of the strands came loose in this attempt.

**Natasha: Would you hold it for me?**

Steve held Natasha's hair, but awkwardly, which made him release almost everything. Natasha had to run her hands through her hair again and made him hold it again.

**Natasha: You need to hold on tight.**

**Steve: Sorry.**

**Natasha: Don't be sorry now.**

**Steve: What do you want to do? Do you want to do a ponytail? Do you have that thing to hold it??**

**Natasha: No, I just want you to hold it.**

**Steve: Hold it??**

Steve was confused.

Natasha: Yes, Steve...

Natasha whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed, she put her hands on Steve's waist and looked him in the eye again.

If he didn't understand what she was doing before, and maybe he still doesn't understand what she intends to do, at least he could feel that something was going to happen, because he felt a chill from the way she looked at him now, as if he was her prey, her look was different from what she was looking at him a few minutes ago, it wasn’t tender, it was pure fire... someone could get burned with that look.

Steve, sometimes, doesn’t know what to do with Natasha, but now he didn’t even need to do anything, in fact, all he was doing was trying to breathe normally, because the air got scarce when Natasha placed those thick and warm lips on his navel.

Natasha kissed Steve’s navel, then she kisse the region just below his navel, and then further below that, walking with provocative kisses all over his groin, until it was inevitable for her not to touch her lips on Steve's cock which soon started to ger hard.

Steve was completely disoriented when he felt Natasha's lips swallig his entire cock and moving to the tip, then moving till reach his balls, slowly and in the way he likes. Steve threw his head back, trying with all his strength not grunt but it was inevitable, Natasha knows what she is doing and it’s perfect.

The closer Natasha brought her lips to Steve's balls, the tighter he held her hair, Natasha already predicted that it was a matter of instinct for him to control her head so that she could please him in anyway he wants.

Sometimes Steve would hold her head too tight preventing her from taking her lips off his member again, she had to push him to breathe and repeat the action, this followed for a long time with her in that same position but she had to stop to take off the jeans she was wearing, she sat back and devoured Steve's member, while she herself used one of her free hands to finger herself letting out small moans directly over Steve’s cock, which made him even more horny.

Steve was calling Natasha’s name several times.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Natasha interrupted again.

**Natasha: Will you... come... now?**

Steve just shook his head.

**Steve: I can take some more...**

**Natasha: Ok .. but... let me know, ok ??**

**Steve: Huh??**

Steve was no longer himself, he didn't even know what he was saying or what she was saying, he just grabbed Natasha's hair tighter and made her continue what she had stopped.

Natasha went back to give Steve oral pleasure, and she could feel the veins of his member very spare against his skin, and she was equally horny, so much that she started to touch herself and after a few moments she had to stop sucking Steve's cock in order to moan as she, frantically, accelerated the movement of her fingers on her intimate part.

**Natasha: Oh, God!**

Steve silenced Natasha by holding her face with both hands, Natasha again devoured Steve's cock and when he called her name again she moved and stopped because she was cumming with her own touches and her body reacted by raising her butt from the bed.

Steve did not take long to come after seeing Natasha in that state, and he forgot to warn her, but Natasha looked away as soon as she felt he was starting to come, she tried to help him, smoothing his cock for him, but Steve prefers when he touches himself until he stops coming.

Natasha thought Steve would need some time to react, or rather, to act again... but he was already putting his hands inside her bra and squeezing her nipple between his fingers.

Steve leaned over Natasha and have a quick kiss, followed by a longer kiss with his tongue, then followed by another quick kiss, which ended with him ripping off her bra.

Steve leaned over and touched his lips to Natasha's nipple, he sucked her nipple until he felt it completely stiff, just to be able to pass the tip of his tongue on him in a circular motion, again sucking on her nipple and then trying top ut everything he can of her boob inside his mouth.

Natasha let out low short moans as Steve did this and then he did the same with her other breast.

Steve stroked Natasha's belly and slid his hand up to her panties, he felt her panties very wet and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Steve corrected his posture again, he looked her in the eyes and again he leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

**Steve: Lie down for me...**

Steve said on Natasha's lips, he kissed her bottom lip and corrected the posture once again, he watched Natasha lay her back on the bed and crawl backwards to approach the headboard.

Steve held his cock while watching Natasha's body move, he looked avidly at her boobs and used his other hand to pull her panties down.

Natasha helped Steve by lowering her panties to her feet, she put her feet on the bed, leaving her knees bent, while looking at Steve and she was way more turned on by the way he looked at her body and she clearly felt more horny by the way how he masturbated when he saw her completely naked.

Steve moved Natasha's knees apart from one another, making her legs spread wide, he continued touching himself and slowly crouched, until he was kneeling on the floor.

Natasha felt Steve grab her ankles, which made her lift her head off the bed to look him in the eye and see what he was doing.

Steve pull Natasha's ankles down in just one hard move, bringing her body down on the bed again to the point that she got her butt right on the edge of the bed.

Steve finally stopped masturbating and stared at Natasha's intimate part, he could see how wet she was and he could feel her anxiety when he dragged his beard from the inside of her thigh to her groin because her body was shaking involuntarily.

Natasha propped her elbows on the bed and used them to support her head up to be able to look at Steve, but when she felt Steve's mouth at the opening of her intimate area she threw her head back, she pressed a lip against the other and looked back at Steve, she saw him drag the length of his tongue from her opening to her clit, which made her press her lip even more against the other and moan steadily.

Natasha let her head fall back again when she felt Steve's tongue go down again to her opening and back to her clitoris, where he passed only the tip of his tongue quickly up and down, about three times in a row and went down slowly to her opening again.

**Natasha: Holy shit, Steve...**

Natasha had to open her mouth to breathe better and each time Steve came back with his tongue to her clit and rubbed it against her clitoris quickly several times, she breathed harder and the air came out of her mouth slowly.

Steve was testing how her body reacted at different speeds and he noticed that going fast on her clit, makes her much more horny. Steve just has to make her feel ready for him and although Natasha feels pleasure in both ways on the speed as her pussy is being licked, Steve preferred to go slower because he wants to eat her pussy for much longer.

Natasha lift the butt of the bed and rub her clit against Steve’s mouth and sometimes against his face as she moaned and held tightly to the bed sheets.

Natasha only moaned louder when she started to come, she called Steve's name once while she came moving her hips up and down and Steve made the same movement with his head, but in the opposite direction, increasing the rubbing against Natasha's clit and increasing her pleasure.

Natasha came tasty and calmly, she moaned softly afterwards and her breathing started to stabilize while she relaxed her body on the bed.

Natasha thought it was a time for each one, to give oral pleasure, but Steve was not satiated yet, he climbed on the bed, projecting his body over hers, he looked her in the eyes, while Natasha was still trying to recover her breath, then Steve kissed her lips with affection and love, then he started to provoque her with ths kiss then moved the kiss down to her chin and her neck.

As soon as Steve and Natasha got totally horny again, Steve made her turn her body on the bed, Natasha was on all fours on the bed. Steve lay on his stomach on the bed, and fit his head between Natasha's legs, then he placed his hands on her butt and pulled her down making her sit on his face, which already caused Natasha to let out a moan.

Natasha took a long time straddling Steve's face and just there, she came twice and she would came the third time if it weren't for Steve's urgency to have her because he couldn't wait any longer.

Natasha sat on Steve again, but this time with her opening against his rigid cock, she moaned and called his name again when she felt his cock getting immersed inside her. Steve also called out her name and just held Natasha's thigh while she fidgeted to keep his cock entirely inside her.

Natasha threw her head back when she got what she wanted, she squeezed one of her boobs and moved her hips in circles, making sure that her butt was completely against Steve's body.

Steve was mesmerized by the image of her body, completely feminine, completely perfect, even her features of pleasure made him more honry to be possessing her.

Natasha was doing all the work now, Steve only pressed her thighs violently, increasing the intensity with which she moved over his cock.

Natasha stopped for a few seconds and lowered her head to look at Steve, but her hair insisted on being over her face. Natasha shook her head in a very sexy way, making her hair fall just to one side, she was able to make eye contact with Steve and decided that he deserved a kiss.

Natasha laid her body on Steve's and touched her lips to his, Steve sucked Natasha's tongue and groaned when Natasha changed her movements... from rolling to moving up and down on his cock.... slowly, until she became very excited to the point of beginning to moan, correct her posture and bounce on Steve's cock until both reached their climax.

The night of intense passion followed for hours, the day dawned with both of them still making love, in a much more lazy and slow way, the two exchanged infinite kisses and caresses, they were wrapped by a sheet.

Steve stopped kissing and worshiping Natasha's body when he heard one of their cell phones ring, which made Natasha frown.

**Steve: We don't have to answer that.**

Steve commented frustrated at being interrupted, even though it was already expected that they would have to interrupt their activities this morning.

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha smiled, she looked at Steve and he brought his face closer to hers and they kissed again and they heard the cell phone go silent which gave them peace to continue with this lazy morning.

Once again the cell phone rang and they both stopped kissing.

**Natasha: I feel that we will have to attend this, don't we?**

Natasha asked and Steve took a deep breath, still frustrated.

**Steve: If it's Sam, I'll send a message... he already knows about us, so it's okay for him to know where we are and he can even give us a break and despite Wanda...**

Natasha nodded.

Steve had a hard time getting rid of the sheet so he could release Natasha's body and get out of bed, he grabbed his jeans and took out his cell phone, but there was no missed calls.

**Natasha: Isn't it yours?**

**Steve: No, I think it's yours.**

**Natasha: Mine doesn't have that sound...**

Natasha commented and Steve frowned. The cell phone rang again and his pants were vibrating.

**Natasha: Is it yours or no?**

**Steve: Yes, but not this one.**

**Natasha: Is there another phone??**

**Steve: Yes...**

Steve commented and frowned, he reached for the other phone.

**Natasha: I don't know this device.**

**Steve: It's just for emergencies in case... if that person needed it, I told him to call me on this number.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: Who??**

**Steve: Tony Stark.**

Natasha was surprised.

**Natasha: Will you answer?**

Steve seemed undecided, but he knew that for Tony to be calling, something very big and maybe dangerous is happening, because Tony would not call to apologize.

Steve took the call.

**_Steve: Rogers?_ **

Natasha saw Steve frown more and then look extremely shocked and worried.

**Natasha: What happened??**

**_Steve: I see. We are on our way..._ **

Steve declared, lowering his head and ending the call.

**Natasha: On our way?? What does Tony wants??**

**Steve: It wasn't Tony.**

**Natasha: Wasn't Tony ?? So... who was it??**

Steve looked up and looked at Natasha.

**Steve: It was Bruce Banner.**


	14. 14

**Natasha: Bruce??**

Natasha frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. It has been so long since she has heard from him that it is a shock to hear his name now and that it was him on the phone with Steve a few seconds ago.

Steve just nodded to confirm.

**Natasha: What...**

Natasha said in a low voice and stopped to try to understand why Bruce called and why he called Steve and not her, she recovered quickly and continued.

**Natasha: What did he want?**

**Steve: To talk about a new threat...**

**Natasha: Threat?? And are they calling us back? So it's a global threat.**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: Actually he assures that is an universal threat, Bruce seemed to be on the run and very busy.**

Natasha frowned more, showing concern.

**Natasha: But it was Bruce and not the Hulk... so he's not in combat yet, right?**

Steve frowned slightly and saw that Natasha's reasoning makes sense.

**Steve: Anyway, he said he needs us over there.**

**Natasha: Need us or only you?**

**Steve: All of us... we have to go and find Sam and Wanda immeaditely.**

Natasha nodded.

Steve turned and walked to the bathroom.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve stopped and looked at Natasha.

Natasha was looking at Steve and her face was tense, she wanted to say something or better saying... she wanted to ask more about Bruce Banner, if he sounded to be fine and safe on the phone, but she gave up the idea of asking about him, she doesn't know how Steve is going to interpret and she is afraid to know the answer.

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Steve: Are you alright?**

Steve asked when he saw her hesitating.

Natasha stared at the void for a few seconds, then looked into Steve's eyes and nodded.

Steve didnt seem convinced as he remained still, waiting for her to say what she had to say.

**Natasha: I just...**

Natasha sighed and eased the tension in her face.

**Natasha: What will happen now?**

**Steve: I don't know. Let's get the team together and see what we do.**

Steve responded and felt that what he said was not the expected answer, or that it was not enough. Natasha still seemed to be hesitating about something, or waiting for something and that made him come closer to her.

**Steve: What worries you?**

Steve asked in his gentle and understanding way. Natasha looked him in the eye and didn't know if she was comforted by that look or scared by the correct answer to be given about what really concerns her.

 _Us._ Natasha thought, but didn't comment out loud.

**Natasha: Nothing...**

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: Take your shower... I'll take one after you.**

**Steve: Sure?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Steve finally went to the bathroom and he felt very concerned during the shower. Something was making him anxious about Bruce's call, especially after so long. Why wasn't Tony on the phone? What is going on? What kind of new threat are they facing? Did Tony need him, but he didn't want to call him because of his big ego, so Banner called him instead? Or is Tony very hurt?

The questions kept coming up.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom... Natasha was asking herself the same questions while waiting for Steve to finish the shower. Her intuition was even stronger, she tried to call Wanda Maximoff and was unable to contact, she even tried two more times and no one answered.

Natasha also called Sam, who was also unavailable and when she tried to call for the second time, she noticed that her cell phone had no signal. It could be something common but for her... that meant something else.

Natasha took Steve's phone and he was also without a signal, she went to the phone in the motel room and he was without a line, which made her frown and become more tense.

Natasha, then, decided to walk to the bedroom window, she opened a gap in the curtain and as the glass was very dark, she didn’t have much view of the street, but she saw that people were touching their cell phones and the expressions on their faces, it seemed that they also had no signal. Natasha can swear that's what's bothering people on the street.

**Steve: Do you want to take a shower now?**

Steve asked when he got out of the bathroom and almost gave Natasha a fright, who was taken out of her thoughts about what could be happening and if what is happening there now has anything to do with what is happening in America. Could it be related?

Natasha looked at Steve with a frown, because she was tense, she nodded and picked up her clothes before going to the bathroom.

As she needed to think and fit the pieces of the puzzle, Natasha locked herself in the bathroom, she showered while reflecting about the several events they have been gone through, the old and the recent.

 _We will fight for the world once again. Why did I think it could be different? For a moment I thought it was over._ Natasha thought, she increased the strength of the hot water and let it burn some of her skin.

Natasha took a deep breath, while letting the water hit her nape. _We can't run away forever, but I wish we could sometimes. I can't have those thoughts right now._ Natasha concluded and looked up, she turned the hot water down so the water wouldn't burn her face.

Natasha turned off the tap and took a towel to dry herself, but all she did was wrap herself in the towel and stand in front of the sink counter, she rested her hands on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

The mirror image is distorted because it has been blurred with the steam from the bath. Natasha ran her fingers over the mirror at her eyes direction so she could look at herself.

Natasha took another deep breath as she looked at the image of herself.

 _There is no peace for you in the world, Romanov. What are you waiting for? What are you wishing for? Do your job and forget about yourself... You do not exist. You do not matter._ Natasha told herself in thought.

**_Steve: Nat??_ **

Steve called her.

Natasha shook her face slightly and looked towards the door.

**Natasha: Yes??**

**_Steve: Is everything okay there?_ **

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha replied shortly.

**_Steve: I haven't been able to contact Sam yet._ **

**Natasha: What time is it?**

**_Steve: Almost 11am._ **

**Natasha: He's probably asleep. Did you try Wanda?**

**_Steve: No, in fact, we are totally without signal. Do you think you are..._ **

**Natasha: Steve??**

Natasha interrupted Steve and he fell silent.

**Natasha: Can you wait a few minutes? I am leaving soon.**

**Steve: Of course. Sorry...**

Natasha noticed that Steve's shadow moved away from the bathroom door, she sighed and looked briefly at her in the mirror again.

 _Let's finish this job_. Natasha commented and finally dried off, then immediately put on her clothes and left the bathroom.

**Natasha: Are you ready?**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: So let's go.**

Natasha said, taking one of the two pistols she brought with her, which were on the side table of the bed, and placed it hidden in her clothes.

**Natasha: We will take Sam and Wanda and gathered to analyze what we're up against together. We cannot arrive in America like that with our faces or we will be arrested, so I have to provide new identities and new disguises. From what I remember, Interpol has already compromised all of our latest disguises. It's one thing to camouflage myself, another is to camouflage myself with 4 people along. They are not so stupid...**

Natasha declared, while putting her hand on the other pistol to put away, but she stopped when she felt Steve's hand on hers.

Natasha looked at Steve with a frown, she almost understood this as an attack and looked at him mortally, but soon she calmed down when she realized who he was.

**Steve: I know what we have to do... but I have a feeling... a feeling that what is to come will not be easy.**

**Natasha: It never is...**

Natasha commented in a low voice.

**Steve: No...**

Steve shook his head and sighed.

**Steve: Never is... but... I feel like we won't have the moment we had here in this roon in anytime so soon...**

Steve commented while letting his fingers fall between Natasha's fingers causing her to drop the pistol on the table and hold his hand. Automatically it also made Natasha turn her body to face him.

**Steve: So I'm thinking... that we should...**

**Natasha: Enjoy the time, the moment...**

Natasha completed for Steve, as she already imagined what he was thinking. Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: While we still don't know what we're up against. Just while the world does not invade this room. Just while the world does not invades us both...**

Steve commented in a low voice, while making Natasha put her arm over his shoulder. Steve moved one of his hands to her waist and the other hand to her face.

Natasha sighed as she looked into Steve's blue eyes.

**Steve: I feel like nothing will be the same after we walk out that door...**

Steve looked briefly at the bedroom door and looked back into Natasha's eyes, who nodded.

**Natasha: It won't be.**

Natasha confirmed and stood on tiptoe so that her arms could better wrap around Steve Rogers' neck, but she was just hugging him, she pressed the side of her face against his chest and Steve slid his hand across her back onder her shirt so he could feel the texture of her skin. Steve needs to record that feeling of touching her skin and needs to record the sensation of her kiss and her sex.

The fear of taking a long time to have these sensations again and to have moments like that, was what made Steve put his lips on Natasha's forehead and use it as a way to make her remove her face from his chest.

Natasha pulled her face away a little and already looked up at Steve, she felt what he was hunting... it was her kiss, her sex and she was wanting the same, and it was great for Natasha to know that right now he feels the same as she does, he also feels this desire to relive the experience they had in Wakanda and in that motel room all night, when they left the world outside and lived just for themselves.

This moment is important for both of them, because the feeling they have, is that will take a lot of time to repeat again or that it may not even repeat again, so they should enjoy it now, they should give themselves up once more and then face the world or let the world invade them both.

Natasha thought about it while feeling Steve's mouth fitting over hers, she parted her mouth and allowed his tongue to invade her mouth, she exchanged caresses with his tongue and massaged his neck, while she felt Steve holding the bar of her tank top and lifting it, while at the same time made her take short steps back to keep her back to the bed.

Natasha almost fell on the bed but Steve grabbed her body and kissed her again, but Natasha put his hand on his face and pushed him away again, just so she could lie on the bed.

Steve stood by the bed, staring at Natasha's face and body for a few moments, until he removed his shirt and lay over her body. They immediately restarted the kiss and the exchange of caresses.

Steve suspended Natasha's tank top even more and dragged his hand over her belly willingly, he broke the kiss again to spread kisses down her neck to her cleavage and then over her belly until reach her navel.

Steve gave Natasha's belly a hickey, just below her navel which made her hold tightly on Steve's hair and involuntarily contract her belly.

Steve gave several more kisses on the hickey mark he made and now that he was too close to the hem of her pants, he opened the buttons on Natasha's jeans and had difficulty in unzipping the zipper.

Steve ended up breaking the zipper with the strength he used, he was already starting to lower her pants, when he noticed that Natasha was completely immobile and no longer responding to his touches and caresses.

Steve looked up to see Natasha's face and caught her staring at the void, completely lost, he immediately got worried and projected his body higher again to look her in the eye.

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha was still looking at the void, even though Steve was in front of her.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve frowned when he saw Natasha's eyes shining brightly, as when the person is touched by something but it is not a cry yet.

**Natasha: It already invaded us.**

Natasha commented and looked Steve in the eye at last.

**Steve: What??**

Natasha sighed and reached for Steve's face.

**Natasha: The world...**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: It already invaded us...**

Steve understood what she was talking about, he took a frustrated deep breath and looked away. Natasha slid her hand from his face to his arm and stroked him, to comfort him.

**Natasha: Don't you feel it?**

**Steve: Yeah but I am ignoring that.**

**Natasha: You can't ignore that, Steve... there's work to be done and. we have no pleasure before that.**

**Steve: So this is it.**

Steve spoke and got off Natasha, still not looking at her.

Natasha sat on the bed.

**Natasha: In our lives... the world... the job comes first.**

Natasha justified again.

**Natasha: They need us... Steve, I looked at the street... there is something going on and I feel that there is something worse to come...**

**Steve: I feel it too.**

Steve looked into Natasha's eyes now.

**Steve: That's why I wanted to postpone that... but you're right. Let's get the job done.**

**Natasha: And maybe after that... the two of us...**

**Steve: We know that nothing will be the same.**

Natasha felt her heart sink at Steve's answer. She wants to go back to what they’re having there now. Why can't they?

**Natasha: But are we going to change??**

**Steve: Aren't we going?**

**Natasha: No... I... I will not change for you, maybe for the world... but not for you.**

Steve looked away and took a deep breath, he got up from the bed slowly, looking like he was carrying a huge weight on his back.

Natasha was slightly hurt that he did not return the expression that she used that she will not change with him no matter what happens from now on, but that is not something she will comment on, it is not something she thinks she has the right to comment on or demand from him.

**Steve: Let's pay the bill and go.**

Steve stated dryly. Natasha nodded and adjusted her clothes when she got up to leave.

...

Steve and Natasha left the motel and walked back to the hotel where they were staying, they noticed a certain uproar among the people on the street, everyone still seemed to have no phone and cell phone signals.

Steve and Natasha tested their phones again and remained with no signal. The further they walked, the more suspicious they became. Steve can't help but look back all the time to see if something or someone is about to attack them. Everything is so weird now. Everything is strange on the streets.

Steve and Natasha walked for fifteen minutes and when they passed in front of a bakery, they saw all the customers crowded inside, trying to watch the news.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other immediately, frowning, they approached the bakery, but it was impossible to get close to the TV, a lot of people in there.

**Steve: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Was ist los?**

Steve asked, in German, what was happening to an old man who was coming out of this crowd of people in the bakery, making negative with his head.

**\- Was ist los??? Hã!! Es passiert wieder.**

The old man replied that everything was happening again and returned to make negative with his head.

**Natasha: Tut mir leid Was ist wieder los?**

Natasha asked again what exactly happened.

**\- Hilter, Zemo, Loki, Ultron... jetzt noch eins ...**

Natasha and Steve frowned again because he claimed that another dictator had arrived to threaten the world, he said that commenting on the names of cruel dictators who have tried to take over the world before.

Natasha and Steve wondered who it would be now trying to do that again.

**\- Ich will es gar nicht wissen, ich bin alt. Scheiß auf dich.**

The old man stated that he is not interested on knowint about that anymore because he is old and feels like the world desserves, he went off mumbling about it and when Steve noticed the expressions on the faces of the people at the bakery, he noticed that they were scared and very worried.

A piece of television appeared and Steve could see that there were alien spaceships, he frowned more.

**Steve: We have to go!**

Natasha looked at the determination and concern on Steve's face, she followed him to the hotel and there they found neither Sam nor Wanda.

When Natasha arrived in the room, she noticed that Wanda left the hotel carrying her backpack and some clothes, she could see in her open suitcase lying next to the bed, that meant she left to spend the night in a premeditated way.

Natasha left the room and went after Steve.

**Natasha: Did you find Sam??**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: We need to find him and go.**

**Steve: We need to know what we are dealing with as well.**

**Natasha: What did you see at the bakery?**

**Steve: I saw that there are alien ships and one of them is not that far from here.**

Natasha took a deep breath and felt her phone vibrate, she frowned for finally the cell phone signal came back.

Natasha checked the call and it was Sam.

**_Natasha: Sam?!_ **

**_Sam: Natasha!! Wow, you won't believe what's going on!_ **

**_Natasha: Sam! Where you are??_ **

Natasha interrupted him

**_Sam: At the hotel's restaurant. My cell phone just started working now and everyone else's stopped too. I tried to find Steve and you and Wanda, but nobody seemed to be in the room. I figured you and Steve went out together, but Wanda was asleep._ **

**_Natasha: She is not sleeping, she is not even in her room. Do you know where she is??_ **

**_Sam: Oh God, I don't know. Listen... you must not be aware of anything, come down here to watch the news..._ **

**_Natasha: Alien ships._ **

**_Sam: Yeah._ **

**_Natasha: We are going down._ **

Natasha ended the call and Steve looked at her waiting for information.

**Natasha: We will meet Sam at the restaurant.**

Natasha declared and went down the stairs with Steve, the two arrived at the hotel restaurant and saw the guests all gathered there and even the employees.

**Sam: Hey.**

Sam approached them.

**Natasha: What did they say about these ships? When did they arrive ??**

**Sam: It's been a few hours and NASA said they appeared around the Earth in the blink of an eye.**

**Steve: Was there an attack? Are they friends or enemies?**

**Sam: There hasn't been anything yet, at least not here. All I know is about this country, they didn’t comment much about other áreas.**

**Natasha: They are recognizing the territory first.**

**Steve: Or looking for something.**

**Natasha: We need more information, I will call Hill.**

Natasha declared and walked away from Sam and Steve.

**Sam: What are we going to do??**

**Steve: I don't know yet, Sam. Didn't Wanda comment where she was going?**

**Sam: No, she just disappeared.**

**Steve: So the first thing we are going to do is find her.**

**Sam: And then what?**

**Steve: Then we'll see.**

**Sam: Yes, sir. How do we find Wanda?**

**Steve: She has a tracker.**

**Sam: Really??**

**Steve: Natasha thought it was better, because she keeps disappearing and we don't want to suffocate her, we know that she is young and needs space and we know that she and Vision have a kind of romance, but we can't risk being without her. Let's get dressed appropriately.**

**Sam: Uniform?? I thought we would never use that again!**

Sam commented excitedly and in a good mood.

**Steve: We have to go.**

Steve said dryly and Sam broke his smile.

**Sam: Yes... of course.**

Sam went up to the room and Steve, too, the two dressed up and drew attention when they appeared in uniform in front of the other guests. Natasha was wearing a new costume, which she received as a gift from Maria Hill, along with her new weapons.

...

While Steve, Sam and Natasha prepared everything for the trip, which took some hours because Steve was not clear about what he intended to do, but it was certain that they would go far by the amount of things they were taking, buying and storing.

Meanwhile, in a country not too distant, which by jet, Steve would take 3 hours to go from where he, Sam and Natasha are to where Wanda is.

Wanda was trying to decipher something about the jewel that Vision wears on his forehead and that he has been complaining about.

Vision said that the stone was trying to talk to him.

**Vision: Tell me what you feel?**

Vision asked, directing Wanda's hand to his forehead. Wanda sighed and concentrated, she drove a red cloud to the stone on Vision's forehead and tried to feel what she was transmitting. The stone said nothing to Wanda, she couldn’t feel anything but Vision and it was strange that the stone seemed to convey what he feels, and he is an android, supposedly without feelings.

It is not the first time that Wanda feels this, she feels that Vision really has feelings for her just by the way he looks at her and care about her, he is a great comfort to her, she loves his company very much and that because he makes her forget everything bad that have happened to her.

Wanda does not control Vision and yet, he decided to ignore his creator, Tony Stark, and ran away to be with her. The first time they met it was a big surprise, she didn't believe he would really came just to see her and didn't believe when he kept coming whenever it was possible.

It was not long before they had seen each other and he got in touch with her, saying he missed her, claiming that he needed to see her and that he needed to talk to her. Wanda didn't even hesitate, things were cool with Captain America's team, so in the middle of the previous night she ran away to be with him.

Wanda did not have a jet to fly as far as she went, without arousing suspicion, but Vision came looking for her and took her in his arms to the nest that they can create in anywhere.

**Wanda: I just feel you.**

****

Wanda replied to Vision, he gave a discreet smile and put his hand on her face, then kissed her with the affection he thinks she deserves to receive.

As they parted their lips away, Wanda smiled.

**Wanda: We spent all day here...**

**Vision: I would spend na eternity with you without getting tired, Wanda.**

**Wanda: You don't get tired of anything, Vis.**

Vision smiled.

**Vision: Your fake parents must be very concerned.**

Wanda laughed softly.

**Wanda: Do you mean Steve and Natasha? I think they are busy, there is no missed calls... I told you that everything was quiet over there... they are not worried, they must not even noticed that I am not there yet.**

**Vision: Does this mean that we still have a few hours?**

**Wanda: It means that we still have a few days.**

Wanda declared smiling and Vision smiled back.

**Wanda: No... so many days, Steve would give me a huge sermon.**

**Vision: So a few hours?**

Wanda nodded in agreement.

**Wanda: Just a few hours... are you hungry?**

**Vision: No, but I can pretend that I am.**

Wanda and Vision laughed softly.

**Wanda: Sometimes I really forget that you...**

**Vision: I know... do you want to go out to eat?**

Wanda: Yeah, I think you can walk on the streets now that you are in that disguise.

Vision seemed almost to have blushed, he was embarrassed.

**Vision: This look does not scare children...**

**Wanda: And you like them, don't you?**

**Vision: I do. They are sincere. Do you like children?**

**Wanda: Of some yes...**

**Vision: Have you ever thought about having children, Wanda?**

**Wanda: I have.**

**Vision: Really?**

Vision was surprised and doesn't even know why.

**Wanda: I even thought about names.**

**Vision: What would you call them?**

**Wanda: Wiccan.**

**Vision: Wiccan? Is that a male name, right?**

Wanda nodded in agreement.

**Vision: What if it was a girl?**

**Wanda: Hm...**

Wanda thought for a moment and shrugged.

**Wanda: I think Lina...**

**Vision: Wiccano Maximoff and Lina Maximoff...**

**Wanda: It doesn't rhyme, right?**

**Vision: I think it fits but children are something I can never give to you, Wanda.**

**Wanda: Yeah... but maybe I could give it to you.**

Vision frowned slightly.

**Vision: How??**

**Wanda: Should we eat now?? I'm starving.**

**Vision: Yes.**

Wanda and Vision went out to eat and Vision really tries to talk to every child he sees. Children likes Vision in human form, but parents are always staring and frowning at the children, for he being a stranger.

When they finished dinner, the two hugged in front of the restaurant, the night was cold.

**Vision: Do you want to take a taxi back to the hotel to pick up your things before you go?**

**Wanda: No... I prefer to walk.**

Vision nodded and the two held hands as they walked back. As they walked, they both missed each other. Vision changed his mind about Wanda staying only a few hours and as they passed in front of a cafe, he stopped her and asked her to stay with him for good and Wanda was confused about what to do, but knows that her heart wants to be with him, but her heart also doesn’t want to leave her great friend’s team behind.

Wanda started to consider not staying with Vision for good, she really cares about Steve, Natasha and Sam, she does not want to disappoint them so she almost refused, but the TV news was got her attention before she could say something to Vision.

Wanda and Vision saw the news about the alien attacks and that Tony Stark was missing. Immediately Vision felt guilty and worried about Tony, he said he needed to go back immeaditely to help and Wanda was worried about him and his safety, she wished she had just agreed to stay with him, so she asked him to stay...

**Wanda: If that's really true, then maybe leaving is not the best idea...**

Wanda said in a shaky voice and Vision moved away from her.

**Vision: Wanda, I...**

Visão did not finish the sentence because his body was traversed by a kind of spear, which caused his body's functions to collapse and his human form to come apart. Wanda shouted the name of Vision, completely shocked and desperate.

It took Wanda a few seconds to try to understand what was going on, but she soon activated her powers to attack that being that attacked Vision from behind.

Wanda formed a red cloud with her hands and was about to launch it against the alien but before she could perform that action, she was attacked from behind also by another alien.

...

**Natasha: We were in Germany... why couldn't she have stayed there?**

**Sam: Why go so far??**

Natasha and Sam commented to each other.

**Steve: Just let me know if those aliens are close to her.**

Steve cut off their conversation, he was impatient with the conversation. The three were already on the jet en route to Scotland, where Wanda was.

**Sam: From the images NASA has and the location of it by GPS, yes... they are getting closer and closer to Wanda, as if they were following her. How strange... is it a coincidence ??**

**Steve: I don't think it is.**

**Natasha: Me neither.**

**Sam: What do they want with her?**

**Steve: I'm not sure. Wanda has a lot of power, they may think she can disrupt their plans, we have to go faster and guarantee her integrity.**

**Natasha: We're almost there!**

Natasha commented.

After about an hour more travel, they landed the jet and went to the train station, following Wanda's GPS. Steve ordered the team to split up by the station, as he doesn't know the powers of these aliens, he and Natasha have already taught Sam and Wanda that surprising enemies can be the best weapon to win a battle.

Steve was the first to perform at the train station, he had already noticed that Vision was injured and that Wanda was defending him. Steve was attacked by one of the creatures, but he took the spear that was thrown at him. It didn't take long for Natasha and Sam to join him and use the detail of the surprise to defeat the enemies.

Natasha wounded one of the aliens and the other alien showed immense concern for him, which made Natasha understand that they love each other, it is not known whether as brothers or as lovers.

The alien threatened Natasha before disappearing with his partner.

...

**Natasha: Well, I thought we had a deal...**

Natasha commented when closing the jet door, after everyone boarded.

**Natasha: Stay close, check in... don't take any chances...**

****

Natasha commented, almost like she was giving a lecture like Steve usually does, but he was strangely and extremely silent about everything.

Natasha sat next to Sam as a co-pilot and Sam turned to Steve.

**Sam: Where to, Captain??**

****

Steve sighed before speaking.

**Steve: Home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, tell me what you are thinking about the story


	15. 15

When Steve arrived in the United States with his team, Sam questioned him about their secret identities and whether they would disguise themselves and hide.

**Steve: We won't be hiding anymore, Sam. They need us, we come to help, they can take it or leave it... the responsibility is all theirs. And that does not mean that if they refuse, we will leave. We still fight for human life. The issue here is much bigger than a political power struggle.**

Steve stated when landing the jet outside the Avengers Facility, he opened the back door for landing.

**Wanda: Vis, can you walk?**

Wanda asked, still very worried about him.

**Vision: I believe so.**

**Steve: So get up.**

Vision slowly rose and propped up against the jet wall, he looked at Steve who nodded at him.

Vision took the first step and almost collapsed on the floor, which made Wanda hurry up and fit under his arm. Sam also came to help him.

**Sam: Vision needs medical care. I think I'll go to a hospital with him before, or... I don't know, ask Maria Hill or Dr. Cho for help.**

**Natasha: Hospital has nothing that can help him at the moment.**

Natasha commented, as she got up from the copilot seat, she approached Steve and stood beside him, crossing her arms.

**Vision: I will recover on my own, but it will take a long time, which I fear will be scarce.**

**Steve: The biggest problem is not knowing how much time we have.**

**Natasha: None! Everything is already happening.**

**Steve: We will not waste any more minutes then.**

Steve commented and was the first to disembark. Natasha came after him and noticed that Steve was looking at the base with some look of nostalgia or maybe disappointment to get back there... she couldn't be sure and she couldn't even ask questions, he is not in the 'conversation' mood today.

Sam and Wanda helped Vision get off the jet.

**Sam: Home, sweet home.**

Sam commented when stepping on the lawn, but no one laughed or smiled, he himself was not smiling. Despite they all being homesick, they didn't expect to come home for this... another war.

As they walked to the building, Steve noticed that Natasha was typing something on the cell phone and then put the cell phone aside, looking ahead.

**Steve: Any information that I should know?**

Natasha frowned and looked at Steve, confused about the question, she was discreet when picking up her cell phone and did not notice that Steve was seeing.

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: It was just Barton.**

**Steve: Clint?? Does he know we're here?**

**Natasha: Now he knows.**

**Steve: It's been a while since you guys talked.**

Steve commented and upon reaching the base building, he opened the large glass door for everyone pass.

**Natasha: We never lose contact.**

Natasha commented, while Wanda passed with Vision and Sam through the door.

**Steve: What does that mean?? Have you talked to him during that time that we were on the run?**

Natasha was with a blank expression, impossible for Steve to identify any answer on that.

**Steve: Do I get an answer to my question?**

Steve asked, looking upset.

**Natasha: There were two questions and yes. Like I said... we never lost contact.**

Natasha saw Steve's expression change to more upset than before, she took a deep breath and entered the reception hall of the building, Steve came close behind.

**Steve: I thought I said to not contact anyone, especially from America! I asked everyone that! You put us in a risky position!**

Steve commented quietly so as not to let Wanda and Sam overhear, as they were already farther away, in a corridor where the elevators are.

**Natasha: Risky position?**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Steve: You can have your secret ways of acting, but so does the government. You could have been traced.**

**Natasha: Yes, I could. But, did I? Did we??**

Natasha raised her eyebrows at Steve, who fell silent, but remained upset.

**Sam: Guys, the elevator has arrived. Come on!**

**Natasha: We’re coming.**

Natasha declared and headed for the elevator, Steve joined them shortly after and neither he nor Natasha touched on this issue anymore, they disembarked along with the others on the conference floor and the only comments were about the base being deserted and that perhaps they won’t find anyone there, but Natasha commented that Rhodey probably would be there.

When they arrived at the conference room, Rhodey was on a video call with representatives of world security, including Ross who decreed their arrest.

When Ross noticed Steve and Steve’s team presence, he made a speech about Steve and Natasha's boldness to appear with their team of fugitives there and ordered the arrest of all of them. Rhodey offered to take the order, but turned off the cameras shortly thereafter.

**Rhodey: This is a case of court martial, you know?**

Rhodey's joke eased the tensions between Steve and Natasha, they both gave tired, although sincere, smiles. Natasha was so homesick that she hugged Rhodey. They always get along, because Rhodey is a very focused and calm guy, Natasha never understood how he is friends with Tony Stark.

As they greeted each other, another person came on the scene to everyone's surprise, especially to Natasha's surprise... Bruce Banner.

Bruce entered the conference room in his usual way. Looking shy and self-conscious, barely looking people in the eye. Natasha still looked at him with surprise and Bruce tried to imagine what she was thinking and if he should apologize now or later.

**Natasha: Hi, Bruce.**

****

Natasha commented, breaking the silence of the moment and sort of easing Banner's side. Banner was thinking that ‘hi’ was better than a shot or some cursing, but who knows what will come after that??

So far it was nothing, nothing came after the ‘hi’. There was only Sam Wilson's whispering alone: "This is weird", because now he knows that Steve and Natasha has a romance going on and before that there was a romance between Bruce and Natasha.

Wanda even looked at Sam, and she did not understand what he said or the reason of saying this, but she wasn't in the mood for anything, she worries and cares only about Vision now.

**Wanda: Rhodey. Vision is hurt, he needs to rest.**

**Vision: No, I don't need to rest.**

**Wanda: Vis!**

**Vision: There is no time for rest, we need to discuss our next actions and it is now. I believe that Mr. Banner has something to tell us about what is happening.**

**Bruce: Yes. Yes. It's Thanos.**

**Sam: Who??**

**Rhodey: Guys!**

Rhodey interrupted the conversation.

**Rhodey: I'm sorry, but let's change the room, this place just gives me a headache.**

Rhodey asked and everyone agreed.

Sam and Wanda passed by carrying Vision, following Rhodey along the way. Bruce stayed in the room, as did Natasha and also Steve... who didn't move when he noticed Bruce didn't intend to leave either.

Bruce looked at Steve and then at Natasha and then at the floor, he wanted to ask Steve to leave them alone, but he was embarrassed to do that.

**Steve: How have you been, Banner?**

****

**Bruce: I wish I could say that I'm fine, but... in this situation...**

**Steve: I see.**

**Bruce: Natasha...**

Bruce looked at her again.

**Bruce: I would like to... talk to you for a moment... if possible.**

Natasha opened her mouth to answer.

**Steve: Maybe some other time.**

Steve replied in her place, which made Natasha look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 **Steve: Let's focus on what matters now... Tony is gone. I haven't seen Thor in** **years, and I don't know anything about this Thanos guy.**

Steve explained.

**Natasha: He's right.**

Natasha completed and walked to another room, where the others were gathered. Steve was going to follow Natasha, but Banner stepped in front of him and looked back to make sure that now there were just the two of them together.

**Steve: Banner?**

**Bruce: I just want to know from you, how is she?**

**Steve: You should ask her directly.**

**Bruce: I intended... I intend but... I don't know, things are complicated at the moment and I kind of left without saying goodbye and... I don't know, I don't know if I should apologize. I didn't intend to stay two years away, it just happened, you know?**

Steve listened with the same serious expression as before.

**Bruce: When I heard I was gone for so long, I thought of her...**

**Steve: But you didn't make contact.**

**Bruce: No... it had already been so long. Now I'm back and I don't know how she is after our... our thing... but you two are close... what do you think?**

**Steve: I think it's like you said... a lot of time has passed.**

Steve was tough in words and doesn't know what motivated him to be like that with Banner, it's not his custom to be that cold and almost dump Bruce on Natasha's behalf, it's not up to him to do that. Steve saw Banner clearly become more wilted by that answer.

**Bruce: Yeah... it's true. I just didn't want to make her feel bad.**

**Steve: Ask yourself if Natasha is the type of a womand who waits and suffer for someone for so long...**

**Bruce: Yeah...**

Bruce was thoughtful.

**Bruce: You're right... it doesn't make sense.**

Again Bruce looked bleak, perhaps disappointed. He expected a little more suffering from Natasha.

**Steve: It doesn't mean that it's okay not to give an explanation.**

**Bruce: Do you think she would hear me?**

**Steve: Yes... but we work with priorities. Now we have to talk about this new enemy. Her head is in it now and mine too.**

**Bruce: Yes, yes, mine too.**

**Steve: So let's join the rest.**

Steve suggested and Banner nodded, the two went to the room where the rest of the Avengers were gathered.

The Avengers in attendance asked Bruce to tell him everything he knew about Thanos and those stones and how they need to prevent him from having all stones, including Vision's.

They discussed the best way to protect Vision’s stone and he himself claimed they should destroy it, and Wanda refuted the idea right away and Steve said he does not negotiate lives. Then they discussed the possibility of extracting the stone without killing Vision and they asked where and by whom it could be done, because without Tony Stark and his mind, it would be much longer and more likely to fail.

Steve remembered Wakanda's technology and how he helped Bucky and Natasha to recover, he said he knew a place and everyone was more relieved at this chance to save Vision and protect the stone at the same time.

The avengers decided to start the trip the next day, it was already getting dark and they came from a long trip and Vision needs more time to rest.

**Rhodey: Everyone knows your old rooms, so... feel free to use it. You all are at home.**

Rhodey commented and left with Sam, Wanda and Vision, they helped Wanda take Vision to her bedroom. Now Steve, Natasha and Bruce Banner were left alone again.

**Steve: I will rest too. It seems that you still have issues solve between yourselves.**

Steve commented without looking either of them in the eye and left the room, feeling like he should stay but he needs to givem them some space.

...

Steve entered his room and as the day of tomorrow and the next ones will be pure tension he tried to empty his mind to the maximum and tried not to think about anything else and for that, he considered pertinente take a long hot bath.

Steve undressed himself and entered the bathroom completely naked, he was undecided between bathing in the bathtub or shower and ended up choosing the bathtub, where he could rest better.

Steve put the tub to fill and looked himself in the mirror, he thought about removing his beard and then dismissed the idea because it was not time to think about that.

After the bathtub filled, Steve got into it and sat down, he left his arms resting on the edge and his head hung back on the edge too, and all he thought about was to avoid thinking about anything.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath three times, then he felt calmer, the silence was total, there was only the sound of water moving very slightly when he moved some part of his body and it made him relax even more.

For the next ten minutes, Steve was so relaxed and in a state of meditation with himself that he was almost asleep in the bathtub, he failed to notice the whole environment around him, he only came to himself and opened his eyes when he felt another movement in the water and felt the presence of another body in the bathtub.

Steve was startled, of course, he sat up abruptly just as he opened his eyes and grabbed the edges of the tub, as if he had to go into a fight now.

**\- It’s me.**

Steve listened and looked at those pair of legs in front of him, he moved his gaze from her knees to her thighs, from her thighs to her groin, then her belly, her beautiful breasts, neck and face... recognizing that whole body.

**\- I am sorry. You were so into yourself. I tried not to ruin it.**

Commented the woman. Steve was speechless and without immediate reaction, he just gaped, trying to remember how to speak eloquently.

**Steve: I... I ju-just...**

Steve managed to pronounce, then sighed.

**Steve: You didn't ruin anything, Natasha.**

Natasha took a deep breath and crouched down until she sat in the bathtub, between Steve's legs, she leaned her back against the wall and stared at Steve who looked back at her.

**Steve: I just thought you would be busy tonight.**

**Natasha: Busy?**

**Steve: Yeah... with Banner.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: How?**

**Steve: You guys have a lot to talk about.**

Natasha shook her head slightly.

**Natasha: No. We don't.**

**Steve: You haven't seen each other for a long time... he walked away without** **giving you a feedback or an explanation, so...**

**Natasha: So?**

Natasha asked.

**Steve: So... you have to talk about it and solve...**

**Natasha: There is nothing to be resolved. We needed to talk, yes, it's true and we did.**

Steve frowned slightly.

**Steve: You must have been talking for less than half an hour, so I guess.**

**Natasha: It took less than twenty minutes.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, showing surprise.

**Natasha: As you said, he moved away and that is clear enough to me.**

**Steve: He certainly gave you a reason.**

**Natasha: He gave me that reason when after the Ultron events he was leaving on that jet and I clearly asked him to return and he didn't.**

Natasha stated coldly.

**Steve: But something may have happened, did you let him explain himself ??**

Natasha sighed and smirked while looking away, then looked back at Steve.

**Natasha: Something happened, Steve. But it happened after my request and his rejection, he said that he intended to get in touch later but that he was unable.**

**Steve: It must be true.**

**Natasha: It is, but it doesn't matter.**

**Steve: Doesn't it matter?**

**Natasha: No. Two years, Steve. I don't expect anyone for that long.**

****

Steve sighed and seemed slightly relieved by this.

**Natasha: Anyway, that would never go forward.**

**Steve: We both were not made to get attached to anyone.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: I'm sorry.**

**Natasha: Do you?**

**Steve: Of course. I care about you and Banner.**

**Natasha: Hm...**

Natasha sketched and then chuckled and mocked.

**Steve: What is it?**

**Natasha: You are still a terrible liar.**

**Steve: I didn't lie. I care about you and him, as individuals, as friends and...**

**Natasha: I'm not talking about that part.**

Steve fell silent.

**Natasha: It's the part about being sorry.**

Steve took a deep breath and looked away.

**Natasha: You don't feel sorry for that.**

Steve didn't answer, he kept looking to the side, until he heard the sound of the water moving because Natasha got up on her knees, he looked at her and she rested her hands on the floor of the bathtub and crawled slowly by his legs.

Natasha rested her hands on Steve's thighs and was kneeling close to his groin, between his legs.

**Natasha: I could say...**

Natasha whispered, while keeping her gaze fixed on Steve in a way that it was impossible for him to dodge.

**Natasha: That you are actually relieved...**

**Steve: Relieved?**

Steve repeated the word just to say something, he is in no position to answer rationally with Natasha’s seduction skills.

**Natasha: Yeah...**

Natasha expressed in a slurred way, she moved her hands to the edge of the bathtub and leaned, lifting her body from the water enough to be able to sit on Steve's legs, who automatically had to start taking a deep breath.

Natasha had not yet moved her gaze.

**Natasha: Relieved to know that me and Bruce are done...**

Natasha whispered and reached her hip forward, and she could feel that Steve's cock was already erect because when she stuck more to his body she could feel it against her belly.

**Steve: So you’re done??**

Steve declared and it was as if he were in a trance, as if he had been seduced by Medusa herself, he couldn't help but look at Natasha.

**Natasha: Yeah... me and Banner... were you relieved?**

Steve's breath came out totally shaky, he practically rolled his eyes and closed them when Natasha slid her hands over the edge of the bathtub, holding the edge right behind his back and slowly lifted her body, rubbing her belly and groin against Steve's cock, who now let out grunts and gripped the edge of the bathtub firmly, while Natasha slid her body down again.

Natasha brought her face close to Steve's neck and left her lips close to his skin, but just enough for him to feel her breath. Natasha brought her lips to Steve's ear.

**Natasha: Are you? Are you relieved?**

Natasha was enjoying Steve's expressions and reactions, while slowly moving up and down, she watched the way Steve lost control over himself, he is totally hers right now. Natasha loves moments like this, it is inevitable to feel powerful, it is at times like this that she knows she can ask for anything that she would be able to have.

**Steve: Hmmm.**

That was what Steve replied, still breathing heavily. Natasha smiled discreetly and again lifted her body up a little and this time she rested a hand on Steve's shoulder, she had to bend her knees to return to sit on Steve's lap and this time she fitted her opening on his cock, which made Steve's passivity end.

Steve released the bathtub and put his hands on Natasha's waist, he didn't even let her make any more movements, he moved her waist up and down making her bounce on his cock several times and very quickly. Natasha held Steve's face with one hand and made him lift his fac a bit so she stuck her mouth on his and while Steve pumped her pussy, she caressed his tongue with greed and many moans.

**Natasha: Ouch!**

**Steve: What ??**

**Natasha: My legs...**

Natasha exclaimed and Steve stopped the movements, leaving her sitting on his cock.

**Natasha: Can you come any further?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve left an arm around Natasha's waist and used his other hand to hold the edge and move the body forward, bringing Natasha along.

**Steve: Has it improved?**

Natasha looked at her legs.

**Natasha: I think it got worse.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Wait...**

Natasha got up a little and wrapped her legs around Steve's waist, she hugged Steve's neck with one arm and with her free hand she grabbed his cock and placed back into her opening, letting out a muffled moan, while biting her lower lip.

**Steve: Everything okay now?**

**Natasha: Yes, I Guess so.**

Steve put his hands on Natasha's waist again and went back to move her waist up and down.

Steve repeated that movement several times, until they both were completely overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure they were feeling, Natasha was the first to come, Steve still held on for a few more minutes before coming and soon as he did, he hugged Natasha's entire waist and once again she pressed her lips to his, also hugging his neck, using the kiss as the final item of this act.

Steve loosened his arms around Natasha's waist and she blew out a breath, then got up and left the tub.

**Steve: Where are you going?**

Steve questioned watching her get out of the bath.

**Natasha: I don't know about you, but I'm getting numb in there.**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: It’s a terrible place for sex.**

**Natasha: But it was worth it.**

**Steve: That’s for sure.**

Natasha smiled and sighed again, she turned to walk away but stopped when Steve grabbed her fingers, she looked at him raising her eyebrow, asking him what he wanted.

**Steve: I'm sorry for earlier... is just because being back... I can't explain. I thought I would be happy but that's not exactly what I'm feeling right now.**

**Natasha: What are you feeling now?**

Steve looked down and sighed, looking thoughtful. After a few seconds he made negative with his head and looked Natasha in the eye again.

**Steve: Honestly? I don’t know. Disappointment, perhaps.**

**Natasha: Disappointment with what or with whom?**

Steve made negative with his head again.

**Natasha: Okay, I understand.**

**Steve: It is difficult to put into words sometimes.**

**Natasha: Yes, I know.**

Natasha tried to walk away again, but Steve held her hand tighter.

**Steve: And you?**

Natasha stopped and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Me??**

**Steve: How do you feel?**

Natasha sighed and made negative with her head too.

**Natasha: Horny.**

Steve frowned slightly.

**Natasha: We're being honest, aren't we?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: So what are you going to do about it, Captain Rogers? Oh...**

Natasha covered her mouth, laughing.

**Natasha: Sorry... Rogers.**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: Well, I can help you with that.**

**Natasha: I'm counting on that.**

**Steve: Come back here then.**

**Natasha: We just proved that the bathtub is a bad place for our purpose.**

Natasha commented, raising an eyebrow.

**Steve: You're right...**

Steve rested his hands on the edge of the tub and then stood up as he released Natasha's hand for that, she turned and walked over to the bathroom sink. Steve approached her from behind and put his hand on her navel, he also put his nose in her hair and slid it through it until it reached Natasha's neck, he used his other hand to get her hair out of the way and placed a kiss on her neck which made Natasha smile and lower her head a little.

Natasha just turned her face to the side a little and captured Steve's lips with hers, she kissed him with affection and gradually the kiss evolves into something more sensual.

Natasha responded to the kiss but for a few seconds, then she interrupted the kiss and opened her eyes to look at Steve, who still had his eyes closed and tried to kiss her again and he only opened his eyes when he tried to bring his mouth close to hers and she dodged.

Steve looked into Natasha's eyes a little confused.

**Natasha: Can you give me five minutes?**

Steve nodded and took a step back, taking his hands away.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

Natasha turned to face Steve and nodded.

**Natasha: It's a woman thing... just five minutes.**

**Steve: How about two?**

Steve smiled.

**Natasha: Three and end of discussion.**

Natasha smiled back.

**Steve: Yes, ma'am. I will be in the room.**

Natasha nodded and Steve came out of the bathroom, closing the door to give Natasha privacy but he wants to know what she wants to do there alone and he wants her right now again.

The next three minutes felt like it was half an hour for Steve, he walked around the room wondering if he should wear something or even wait naked, if he should stay in bed, sitting or standing. The only thing he managed to decide was to dry himself and that was what he was doing when Natasha came out of the bathroom.

Natasha said nothing, just the sound of the bathroom door opening caught Steve's attention who was next to a chair and had just put the towel over it, he turned and looked at Natasha.

He looked at her from her head to her feet and back again, she was naked before when she invaded his bath and he saw her naked before a few times but seeing her body like this is always exciting for him, his eyes roamed over Natasha's body, he recorded each detail of it, even her scars.

At the end of this visual analysis of Natasha's body, Steve was ready for another love session with her and she didn't need to say a single word for that.

**Steve: Can you turn around for me?**

Natasha frowned slightly at Steve's request.

Steve Rogers wants to see her butt? Something common to any man, but Steve?? And he still asked verbally... why is she still surprised?

Natasha looked at Steve's cock and raised both eyebrows, she took two steps out of the direction of the bathroom, but she was still far from him, she turned slowly and turned her back, she pulled her hair to the side and looked at Steve over her shoulder, she looked him in the eye and raised her eyebrows again as if asking if he is satisfied now.

Natasha turned her face forward when Steve started walking towards her, she took a deep breath and felt her body shiver completely when his body cast a shadow on hers.

Natasha got a little startled when she felt Steve's fingers on her shoulder, directly over her scar. She would not be frightened if he had touched anywhere but the scar... that was not what she wanted him to focus on, she has a certain shame about it, she even hates to remember that they are there and Steve had never touched them before.

Natasha took a deep breath again, because Steve still had his fingers on her scar, she tensed and thought about walking away but stood still without reaction.

**Steve: Would you tell me about this one?**

Natasha turned to face Steve, then she looked ahead and then down.

**Natasha: It is one of the oldest.**

**Steve: It was a shot.**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha confirmed.

**Natasha: A warning shot.**

**Steve: Warning??**

**Natasha: For me to know how much it hurts to disobey orders.**

Steve was quiet.

Natasha reached over her shoulder and stroked the scar, moving Steve's fingers from there.

**Steve: I'm sorry about that.**

**Natasha: Me too. But... it taught me something later when I disobeyed again...**

Natasha sighed.

 **Natasha: Pain cannot overpower me anymore. I had to learn to deal with pain to** **be free, I was willing to die to be free.**

**Steve: I'm glad you didn't die and I'm glad that you freed yourself.**

**Natasha: I no longer admit to being in any mental prison.**

**Steve: It will never happen again. Not while I'm around.**

Natasha gave a small smile and tried to turn to Steve, but he grabbed her waist and kept her back to him, he touched another scar of hers, a thinner but long one.

**Steve: Knife?**

**Natasha: A sword.**

**Steve: Sword??**

**Natasha: It was a pretty crazy mission.**

**Steve: And this one?**

Steve touched one further down.

**Natasha: 'Bye, bye, bikinis...' does that line sounds familiar to you??**

Steve frowned slightly and then he remembered that moment at the beggining of their friendship.

**Natasha: Your friend made it.**

**Steve: Bucky... is it the same as the front?**

**Natasha: The shot was through me... accurate.**

**Steve: I'm sorry about that too.**

**Natasha: Don’t be... it wasn't you.**

**Steve: You are very beautiful, Natasha.**

Natasha frowned slightly and finally turned to face Steve.

**Natasha: Why are you saying that??**

**Steve: Because I felt I should say... I think I made you uncomfortable now.**

**Natasha: When you touched my scars... yes, you did.**

**Steve: They are beautiful, they look like tattoos on you, they are part of you. I also have mine...**

**Natasha: I love your scars.**

**Steve: I love your scars.**

Natasha and Steve smiled at each other until the smile fell apart, they spent a few seconds staring at each other in silence and it was strange how they seemed to be breathing at the same intensity and it was strange that these breaths changed at the same time, their breathing quickened and they both looked different and hot to each other.

It is not known who started what but after that moment, the two clung instantly, the kiss was anxious, it was pleasant and it was desperate. Natasha jumped and locked her legs around Steve's waist, who carried her up against the nearest wall and left her body against it while taking turns between kissing her lips and sucking hard on her nipple.

Steve and Natasha made love for hours, he had her there on the wall, then he had her on the table and finally he had her in bed where the night of love ended.

...

The next morning, unfortunately, they didn't have much time for anything, they couldn't talk, they were woken up by Wanda Maximoff who knocked on the bedroom door, asking if Steve was ready. Just then Steve and Natasha realized they were late, so they got ready quickly and fly over to Wakanda.

Steve and Natasha thought they would have time to talk or have some time for each other again when they arrived in Wakanda and were received by King T'Challa, but they barely know what was going to happen there.


	16. 16

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called, when T'Challa decided to take Wanda and Vision to Shuri's clinical laboratory to assess the damage he suffered and what could be done to recover him.

Steve and Natasha were right behind them all. Sam and Bucky had stayed outside, as Sam warned that he wanted to chat with Bucky since they hadn't seen each other in a while and Bucky agreed.

Steve looked at Natasha as they followed this entire entourage, but when he saw that she stopped walking out of nowhere, he stopped too.

**Steve: What is it?**

Natasha waited for them to be at a considerable distance and then looked at Steve again.

**Natasha: Are you okay??**

**Steve: I think you know me well enough to know that I am not. After everything I heard from Banner about Thanos, my mind is just thinking about it.**

Natasha sighed and nodded.

**Natasha: Me too... and about Vision.**

**Steve: Sometimes, I even forget that he is hurt.**

**Natasha: Steve, he doesn't feel any pain.**

**Steve: True, but the expressions he makes confuse me sometimes.**

**Natasha: It's just him inventing ways to look more human, I've seen him sigh and everything. We need to take that stone from his head and destroy it.**

**Steve: We can’t kill him.**

**Natasha: Of course not.**

Natasha frowned that Steve thought she was considering it a possibility. Doesn't he know that she has the same principle as him about not negotiating lives? It is true that she was not always like this but since joining SHIELD, she learned more about empathy and with living with him, she learned to have even more principles. It is possible that nowadays she has even more than he does, but neither of them knows it.

**Natasha: I'm just... I'm worried.**

Steve watched Natasha and noticed that she seems to be fragile, she was not like that before but it seems that she is now, which made him dismount from the austere posture, just for her and because she needs it, he gave her a more understanding and caring look.

**Steve: This place has incredible technology, you could try it yourself. Everything will be alright ... They healed Bucky, they healed you ...**

Steve touched Natasha's face and it made her sigh, she was positive with her head, feeling better right away, then Natasha put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

**Steve: What is it?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't know.**

**Steve: Are you feeling sothing?**

**Natasha: I don't...**

Natasha sighed, still with her eyes closed.

**Steve: Natasha ??**

**Natasha: I...**

Steve watched her with concern.

Natasha covered her mouth with one hand and took two deep breaths and opened her eyes.

**Natasha: I think it is just the climate change.**

**Steve: You never had that before. Are you really okay?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I almost threw up... it must have been the food...**

**Steve: Do you want me to order a meal?**

**Natasha: No, of course not.**

**Steve: You are feeling bad.**

**Natasha: I'm not, we don't have time for that now. It was only one moment, I feel better already.**

Steve stared at Natasha to assess her condition and she looked really fine now.

**Steve: I want you by my side.**

Steve spoke and Natasha frowned slightly.

**Steve: On the battlefield... when this war starts. You're as much a leader as I am, or more...**

Natasha smiled discreetly and made negative with her head, while again feeling Steve's thumb sliding up and down her cheekbone.

**Steve: Lead with me.**

Natasha nodded and Steve looked at her for a few seconds in silence, which made him and she yearn for a kiss, they were going to share just a quick kiss... Steve got his face close to hers.

**\- Steve, I...**

Steve and Natasha were startled and they both took a step back. They looked at Bucky Barnes at the entrance to the palace, who now looked at them confused and ashamed, it was clear that he was interrupting some moment that was private between Steve and Natasha.

**Bucky: Sorry, I...**

**Steve: What is it, Bucky?**

Steve asked, with no signs of discomfort.

**Bucky: Nothing... it's just me and Sam, we'll be out here, monitoring.**

**Natasha: You mean guard...**

Bucky looked at Natasha.

**Bucky: Yeah. Will you need us in there?**

**Steve: No, everything is fine.**

**Bucky: And you...**

Bucky looked at Natasha.

**Bucky: Do you want to join us?**

Natasha opened her mouth slightly.

**Natasha: Hm...**

**Steve: Natasha and I need to discuss Vision's situation with the king and his sister.**

Steve answered for her immediately.

**Steve: She will come with me.**

Bucky nodded.

**Steve: See you soon.**

Bucky again nodded and left the palace. Natasha and Steve went to meet the others, returning to their usual work faces.

Everyone who was gathered in Shuri's laboratory discussed the possibility of extracting Vision’ stone and Shuri assured that it could be done, but within a certain time, that nobody knew if they would have enough time.

**Okoye: Something has entered the atmosphere.**

Okoye commented with concern, everyone soon became more attentive and apprehensive.

...

**Sam: What I really want to know is whether there is a bar here in Wakanda?**

Sam was talking to Bucky outside. Bucky laughed at the question asked.

**Bucky: Is that really what you want to know?**

**Sam: Yes... if they have a bar...**

**Bucky: And...??**

Sam smiled.

**Sam: And where there's a bar there are beautiful women, I presume.**

**Bucky: There are bars here and beautiful women too.**

**Sam: Good, we'll have a beer when this whole thing be over and play pool.**

**Bucky: Are you prepared to lose?**

**Sam: Oh, lose? For you?? I don't even lose to Steve, who's already old.**

**Bucky: Steve is Steve. I'm me.**

Bucky continued to laugh and then frowned when he noticed that Sam was serious out of nowhere and looking up at the sky. Bucky also looked and noticed what looked like shooting stars or meteors falling to Earth.

**Sam: What is this? It seems to be getting close.**

**Bucky: It's definitely close. Let them know.**

Bucky asked and Sam activated the point in the ear.

**_Sam: Hey, Cap... we have a situation going on out here._ **

Soon afterwards Bucky looked stunned because these ‘meteors’ were coming at full speed and one of them looked like it was going to fall on them but fell on Wakanda's invisible dome, catching fire immediately.

Despite already knowing many technologies from Wakanda, Bucky was still surprised by this new feature.

**Bucky: God, I love this place.**

**_\- Don't celebrate yet, folks. More are still coming, outside the dome._ **

...

Everyone in the laboratory went to the windows, to observe the spaceships that were falling in droves around the protective dome of Wakanda except Vision who was lying on the stretcher and Shuri who was conducting the stone extraction operation.

Not even the Avengers saw anything like this before, so much so that everyone was impressed and were speechless watching this scene, those things were much bigger than that army of aliens they faced in New York, this is much worse and much more frightening. The feeling was that this could be the last battle of their lives.

With that feeling also was Steve Rogers. What if this is his last battle? Steve thought and thought it was okay that it could be his last battle, but what if it is her last battle? It can't be her last battle.

That thought made Steve look at Natasha but she was impressed by the scene outside, so impressed that she was about to bite her nails and didn't notice Steve’s look, but T'Challa was looking at Steve, who made him look at him too and disguise that her was looking at Natasha actually.

T'Challa ordered the royal guard and the Dora Milaje to prepare for the attack and also ordered them to get a shield for Steve who looked at him with gratitude. Within minutes, they all gathered outside the palace and started boarding Wakanda's flying vehicles.

**Steve: Where's Bruce?**

**Rhodey: He's in the hulkbuster.**

Bruce shows up walking awkwardly and bumping into every corner with the hulkbuster's armor.

**Steve: Isn't that dangerous?**

**Rhodey: He will do well, these armor is very intuitive.**

Rhodey stated.

**T’Challa: Captain, this way... we'll get there faster that way.**

T’Challa warned while boarding one of the flying vehicles and then looking at Steve who boarded his vehicle. Natasha got ready to embark on Steve's, but was intercepted by Okoye.

**Okoye: Natasha, you come with me.**

Natasha looked at Okoye and briefly at Steve who nodded while listening T’Challa speaking strategies, he was aware of which vehicle Natasha was going to board and after seeing which one, he focused only on the mission.

There was just one more moment of distraction, when Natasha asked how Bruce is doing... because it was his first time on that thing and right away he seemed to be having problems. A simple and normal question, but it made Steve look at Natasha to find out the level of her concern and he was pleased that her face was showing nothing more than the usual.

Upon reaching the battle point Wakanda's army lined up perfectly, with the leaders at the front. T’Challa thanked M’Baku for his help.

Natasha positioned herself next to Steve, as he had requested. T’Challa got closer to the two.

**Steve: That woman we've faced before.**

Steve referred to Proxima Midnight.

**T’Challa: She and the big guy next to her got closer to the dome.**

**Bucky: It looks like they want to negotiate the terms of the battle.**

**T’Challa: Are they capable of that? They speak English?**

**Natasha: Perfectly.**

**T’Challa: So I should go over there, talk to them... offer a chance to give up. Will you come with me, captain?**

Steve looked at T’Challa and nodded.

**Steve: She comes too.**

T’Challa looked at Natasha and nodded which made her do the same, then the three went to the limits of the dome.

...

Steve, Natasha and the king approached the dome boundary, and Natasha, when she noticed that Proxima's fighting partner wasn’t there, whom she seriously injured, and saw how much Proxima got disturbed for it, asked to see if she would destabilize her emotionally...

**Natasha: Where is your friend?**

Natasha asked in a mocking tone.

**\- You will pay for his life with yours.**

The three spent more time trying to make the surrender happen peacefully but it was in vain. Proxima confirmed that there would be a battle, so the three returned to their armies and prepare to fight.

...

The battle started and everything that goes on in it is already known by the movies, including the arrival of Thor, and the trick used by the enemies for Vision to be kidnapped. Wanda was the bait, she went to the battlefield to help her friends and she arrived just in time for Natasha and Okoye to be destroyed by giant bladed weapons.

Wanda jumped in front of them, lifted the weapons from the ground and aimed them at the enemies, she turned to face Natasha, who looked back at her with a discreet smile that was more a demostrantion of pride than a ‘thank you’.

Besides Wanda helping her friends, she was helped by them too because in a moment of distraction she took a blow from Proxima that knocked her to the floor.

**\- You will die alone.**

Proxima spoke.

**Natasha: She is not alone.**

****

Natasha made it clear. Proxima looked at her with more hatred than before and looked the same way at Okoye who surrounded her on the other side, the two started fighting against Proxima, who was a difficult opponent for both of them but not for Wanda who ended the fight by launching Proxima's body against one of the giant bladed weapons.

**Natasha: This is gross.**

Natasha commented while splashing Proxima's blood on her face. Wanda smiled at Natasha.

**Wanda: Watch out, Natasha. You have a small company.**

Natasha frowned with that comment.

**Natasha: We have many companies.**

**Wanda: What I meant is...**

**_\- Guys, Vision needs help!_ **

**Natasha: Go, Wanda!**

Wanda flew to protect Vision, almost at the same time that Thanos appeared with the Tesseract stone on the gauntlet, he was only missing Vision’ stone to complete the gauntlet.

When Thanos arrived, everyone's fear was confirmed, he was much stronger than they could imagine, he was already more powerful than all of them together and easily was taking everyone out of his way, he only had one goal there... Vision's stone, and Vision now was slaughtered on the ground, only had Wanda guarding him.

Wanda and Vision watched Thanos knock out the others and approach the two of them, then realizing that nothing can stop Thanos except the destruction of the stone, Vision held Wanda's hand and informed her that it was time, time for Wanda to destroy the stone and consequently, kill him...

Wanda refused of course and at the same time she started to tremble, because she knew she would have to do it, yet, she refused again and Vision had to insist and explain that there was no other solution but this one.

Wanda immediately started to cry and went into denial. Vision directed her hand at the stone on his forehead and again encouraged her and she refused again.

**Wanda: I can't.**

**Vision: Yes, you can. Is not fair... It shouldn't be you, but it is.**

Wanda shivered even more as she cried.

**Vision: Everything is fine.**

Vision did everything to calm her down.

**Vision: You would never hurt me... I just feel you.**

He mentioned what she mentioned to him when they were both at peace and alone for the last time in Scotland.

It was devastating but finally Wanda used her power. While trying to destroy it, Wanda was destroying her own heart.

Meanwhile, Thanos was being delayed by the various opponents, but there was none that could stop him.

Rhodey... T'Challa, Bucky ... Okoye, Natasha... Groot, Steve... one by one, he immobilized everyone but he didn't kill them, that's not how it works for him. He thinks that such a perfect balance will be natural, with no one choosing who deserves to live or die, he will eliminate the 50% with the stones. The stones will decide who lives and who dies.

With just one hand, Wanda held Thanos with the 5 stones and with the other she destroyed the soul's stone finally, throwing herself to the ground in pain and despair for mourning Vision.

Wanda thought it was over there, but unfortunately it wasn't over yet... Thanos consoled her for what she had to do and soon after he used the stone of time to go back in time and bring Vision back. Wanda even tried to stop it but was beaten before she could try anything again.

Thanos brought Vision back to life and unceremoniously tore the stone off his forehead, then he placed the last stone on his gauntlet.

Thor even launched his new weapon at Thanos, hitting him right in the heart. Thor approached, certain of victory and ready to triumph in Thanos' face, but Thanos laughed at him and said...

**Thanos: You should... you should... have gone for the head.**

Soon after, Thanos snapped his fingers and Thor was confused about what happened.

**Thor: What did you do ?? WHAT DID YOU DO???**

Thanos did not answer, he opened a portal and disappeared.

Steve, as soon as he woke up from the faint, he approached Thor.

**Steve: Where did he go? Thor??**

Thor looked at Steve.

**Steve: Where did he go?**

**\- Steve??**

Bucky called and Steve looked at him. Steve didn't believe what he was seeing, Bucky had his hand being disintegrated. Bucky didn't believe it either, he looked at Steve again and soon after, his body was totally disintegrated. It was a confusing scene and difficult to understand.

Steve approached the area where Bucky was and crouched on the floor, touching the ground, trying to find some reason for what was happening. It didn't take long for more people around them to start disintegrating too.

Not only on Earth this was happening but in the entire universe. Tony had to watch his friends and comrades in battle disintegrating in front of him, and it was especially difficult to watch Peter Parker leave with the speech of not wanting to go. It wasn't fair, he was very young with a promising future. There was only him and Nebula left.

When Thanos withdrew from Earth, disappearing, he removed all the powers he had left there, soon Natasha managed to free herself from where she had been trapped, but she did not get up immediately, because she was not feeling well and after watching Wanda and more people disintegrating and also commenting that they were feeling sick before they disintegrated, she believed that she was the next one to disappear because the pain she was feeling inside her belly was great.

Natasha must have stayed on the floor for twenty minutes or more, until she realized that the entire process of eliminating 50% of the population had been completed and she did not appear to have been part of that percentage.

Natasha still felt a discomfort in her belly, she put her hand on it and frowned, trying to understand why that pain, if Thanos didn't throw her hard against the floor... she didn’t even falled facing down like it would make more sense by the way she was running but Thanos turned her body to lie on her back.

“ _Watch out, Natasha. You have a small company”_ Those were Wanda's words to her on the battlefield. It was a weird phrase but she thought at the time that it was about fighting alongside her and the other Dora Milaje, but on second thought, saying that she has a small company and that she has felt like vomiting and a heaviness in the belly for the past few days made her think of an absurd possibility.

 _I can't... I could never be... it is impossible_. Natasha made negative with her head several times and her eyes were agitated. It doesn't make sense... Natasha sighed and ran a hand over her face. _Why the tear?? Why am I crying?_

Natasha slowly started to turn her body on the floor and stood on her side, she is feeling very heavy, it seems that a piece of her uterus has been ripped out and she hates to think about the possibility of being pregnant or having been pregnant, knowing that it is impossible to her body maintain a pregnancy.

 _It is stupid to think about it. Wake up... look around you..._ Natasha told herself and looked around with suffering and saw more suffering of people mourning to lose other people. _Wanda is gone... Sam is gone..._

Natasha frowned. _Steve??_

Natasha panicked, she struggled to stand and still felt dizzy, she looked around and didn't see him anywhere, which made her desperate.

 _Steve, no! Not you. Please!_ Natasha ran through the woods with a lump in her throat, she saw Thor and Rhodey from a distance, then she saw the Hulkbuster, having no idea if it was empty or if Bruce was there, she ran over to them and all she needed to know was about Steve.

Natasha could breathe again when she saw Steve intact, he was crouched close to Vision's body, she ran close to him, but again the pain in her belly persisted, she just put her hand on her belly and caressed it.

Steve was too baffled by what he had just witnessed.

**Steve: Oh, God!**

That was only what he managed to pronounce.


	17. 17

**_\- Hello? Hi, I’m sorry. I, uh... I called last week for an appointment... I was unable to attend, but... I would like to know if I could go today._ **

**_\- Oh, can you tell me your name, please ma’am?_ **

**_\- Natalie. Natalie Rushman. I hope I can go today._ **

Said Natasha Romanoff on the phone.

**_\- Ms. Rushman, I'll check it out now. You were scheduled with Dr. Olavo, correct?_ **

**_Natasha: Correct. Look... if I need to, I pay twice as much to consult today._ **

**_\- There is no necessity. You can come this afternoon._ **

**_Natasha: This is a relief!_ **

**_\- We are reducing the price of consultations in fact. 30% discount._ **

**_Natasha: Really? Why?_ **

**_\- Well, the office has not been full, after... after the Snap’s Day. There are almost no more patients and... the best doctors we had here too... are also gone._ **

The day Thanos snapped his fingers and decimated 50% of the universe's population became known on planet Earth as ‘Snap’s day’.

**_Natasha: I understand. So what time can I arrive?_ **

**_\- Any time from 2pm. He attends on first served basis._ **

**_Natasha: Okay, I... will be there. Thanks._ **

**_\- You're welcome. Have a good afternoon!_ **

The call ended and Natasha sighed, she was sitting in the armchair in her room, with her knees bent and her feet on the armchair’s seat and after the call, she remained there, silent and alone for the rest of the morning. She just came down closer to lunch.

...

Upon arriving on the first floor of the Avengers facility, Natasha looked out over the lobby, which has a huge lounge with sofas and puffs, a reception, a small space for coffee and water, and a bar area, which next door has an area for DJ's that Tony Stark made sure to include in the project for his events and even for events of the Avengers themselves.

The idea was to have such a large area at the building’s entrance to receive either press, either guests on party without having to involve the intimate area in the route that outsiders take when they are visiting the facility, so it is not necessary to inform that there are also restrooms in this big lobby to outsiders.

From the lobby of the base, it is also possible to see the stairs where Natasha came down, which gives access to the intimate area of the base and it is possible to see the elevator just before the stairs.

There are some doors that give access to technical areas such as air conditioning, deposits, etc. There are two large doors leading to a cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria there are large windows and glass doors, which overlook an internal garden, which has outdoor benches and tables to be used on non-rainy days. From there you can also access an industrial kitchen, where employees cook for the facilitys employees and also for the Avengers.

On the second floor of the base there is also a kitchen, but a smaller kitchen, which is for the use of the people who live there, in this case, the Avengers and a few other agents. This kitchen is a gourmet kitchen, with an island, sofas and drumsticks, with warm colors and wood tones, which make the atmosphere much more cozy, as if it were an English pub.

Natasha did not use the kitchen on the second floor, which is smaller and more practical and even closer to her room, because being remember her of the moments she was there living with the other Avengers. She considered them as her Family.

At this hour, if he wasn't on the farm... Clint would be telling jokes or he would be on the phone with Laura. Thor would be bragging about Asgard's stories about eating a whole boar alone. Tony Stark would be attentive only to his conversation with Pepper Potts and if not having Pepper there, he would be annoying someone, probably Steve Rogers, who would be reading a book or trying to.

Natasha would be talking to Steve and Sam, or the most sensible person in the house, who in the absence of Bruce Banner... is Rhodey.

Natasha recalled those moments as she saw the entire empty lobby, with no soul around, no sound of anything, and that was not how it used to be. There would be one or two receptionists at the reception at that hour, taking calls, checking in and out of base people, there would be agents from the Avengers base, circling with clipboards and weapons, there would be cadets being trained.

Natasha still remembered the parties of the Avengers that took place there. Maria Hill came every time, despite being antisocial and she even socialized a lot but certainly to spy on the party and try to get some data she shouldn't know. Hill would ignore Natasha's presence as she thinks she would be questioned and followed by her during the party.

 _She is right. I would follow her and question her._ _I miss you, my friend._ Natasha gave a tired smile when she thought about Hill, she looked at the bar area and imagined Tony going there and pouring himself a whiskey, Tony would have the same glass for at least 2 hours until he finished drinking. She remembered Sam and Clint competing who is the best DJ at the party and they are both equally good at it, people danced a lot with their music.

 _They are no longer here, and those who stayed... seem to have died too. Nothing is like before. Nothing will be as before again._ Natasha thought and felt a lump in her throat. This is very distressing. All these people... it used to be so loud in here, and they were so different from each other, but the time they had together it was magical, it was precious. Whether in battle, whether here enjoying days off, or days of peace.

It's like a family, you have to live with them because it's what you have and it may not look so good at first but you get used to them and learn to love them. Worst of all is learning to miss them.

Natasha pressed one lip to the other and took a deep breath, she felt her eyes mist with tears, but when she took a deep breath she recovered.

**\- Are you... admiring the furniture?**

Natasha turned her face to the building glass dor, she saw Steve Rogers who had just arrived and broke the absurd silence.

Natasha could not smile and Steve was not smiling with the joke he did.

Natasha looked back at the lobby and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: On second thought...**

Steve was watching her.

**Natasha: I think this place is really big.**

**Steve: It didn't used to be.**

**Natasha: But now it is.**

Steve took a deep breath. Natasha looked at him again.

**Natasha: Where have you been?**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: Just... walking around.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: What about you? Have you been here?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: All morning?**

Natasha nodded again.

**Steve: Again?**

**Natasha: There is nothing to do outside.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: But I... I'm going out today, tho. After lunch...**

**Steve: You need to... take some air... some sun... see diferente people.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I... was going to do something to eat. Do you want to help me?**

**Steve: I kind of need to take a shower first. I woke up and went straight to the street.**

**Natasha: But are you going to eat?**

**Steve: No, I'm not hungry.**

**Natasha: It's been days since you've barely eaten, Steve.**

**Steve: I know, but... I don’t want to eat now. Maybe later.**

**Natasha: I will prepare a little more then. If you change your mind...**

Steve prepared to refuse but changed his mind when he saw Natasha's eyes watering.

**Steve: Okay... I'll shower and then I will come down to eat... with you.**

Natasha noddad and saw Steve approach her, but not exactly of her but of the stairs.

Steve arrived on the stairs and stepped on the first step, he took Natasha's wrist and he looked down while he looked at her. The atmosphere between them has been weird since the Thano’ snap and it got even more wierd after a world ceremony that took place in honor of those who died from the snap.

For those who stayed alive, the snap meant the death of the people who disappeared. It was a difficult time for everyone. Everyone lost a lot of people, it wasn't easy and it's not allowing Steve and Natasha to pretend to be so strong now.

It’s not common for the two to be weakened in this way, suffering this way, they have a way of dealing with their problems and their pains. Both are to keep things for themselves, but Steve makes it clearer when he is sad, although he never cries. Natasha, on the other hand, just keeps everything to herself, she prefers to make the people around her look good, so she has a reason to stay strong... because she needs to be strong to make people strong.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something when he touched her, but he spent those seconds touching her wrist without saying anything. It was an attempt to communicate, to say that he is sorry that she is sad but that he also is and he is unable to say the words of comfort and hope that he always gives to her. He can not right now.

Steve released Natasha's wrist and went up the stairs. Natasha sighed again and entered the cafeteria, to go to the kitchen and prepare lunch.

...

Natasha prepared a grilled salmon that is fast, cooked some vegetables, she washed salad and cut it, then she served herself a plate and as she took almost an hour in this process and Steve did not show up, she considered that he would not come, or that there would be no time to wait for him, since she has na appointment to go. She should be there already.

Natasha took the plate of food and left the kitchen, accessing the cafeteria, she was undecided if she would sit there or went to the internal garden.

Not even having anyone to debate where to sit is a reason to be sad again and regret the deaths of the Snap. Natasha felt her stomach reject the idea of eating, she took a deep breath so as not to succumb to the pain and went to eat outside garden. The green, the outdoors, would make her feel a little better.

Natasha sat on one of the benches and put her plate on the table, she took a little lettuce with her fork and put it in her mouth, she started chewing willingly but it gradually decreased and she just chewed it as if it were a gum without flavor.

That was because she started thinking again about the theory that she was pregnant. Even though the idea was absurd for her she has this weird sensation. Why the pain, why that empty and strange feeling in the womb? Why? Why that?

There are no scientific reasons for what she senses, she wanted to talk it over with somebody and that somebody should be Steve but because he is the very suspect of being the father... she couldn't tell him that.

Or could she?? What would he think? Would he be there today at the appointment with her? God knows how badly she wants someone to go with her there today or someone to say that she's crazy and raving that it could never be true.

There is someone else who would do it for her, there was someone else, there is no more... Maria Hill...

 _I need you_. Natasha sighed, while finally swallowing the food, she propped her elbow on the table and her forehead in her hand, feeling the sadness return.

**\- Nat??**

Natasha looked at the glass door of the cafeteria. Rhodey was there.

**Rhodey: Are you okay?**

Natasha forced a smile and nodded.

**Natasha: Yes. And you?**

**Rhodey: I am fine...**

**Natasha: Have you... made any progress with NASA?**

**Rhodey: It is progressing slowly, but we will get there.**

Natasha nodded.

**Rhodey: It looks good.**

Rhodey referred to the food.

**Natasha: Oh... I made some more... it was for Steve.**

**Rhodey: Where is he?**

**Natasha: I don't know. Up there, I mean.**

**Rhodey: If he doesn't come, I will eat.**

Natasha shrugged.

Rhodey turned to go back to the covered cafeteria and saw Steve coming.

**Rhodey: I was about to steal your lunch.**

**Steve: Well... feel free to do that.**

**Rhodey: Just kidding.**

**Steve: Seriously, you can eat. I just... came to keep Natasha company... and now for you.**

**Rhodey: You are thinner.**

Steve didn't comment, just went to meet Natasha.

**Steve: Rhodey is going to eat my lunch.**

Natasha shrugged again.

Steve approached and sat facing Natasha, she started eating normally in his presence.

Natasha was just eating salad and looking at the plate, with each mouthful, she took a deep breath, as if she were angry.

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha did not answer.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

**Natasha: If I'm Okay???**

Natasha looked at Steve and her look contained anger, which surprised Steve.

**Steve: Is it about the food? Did you prepare for me? Do you want me to eat??**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha laughed softly and doesn't even know why, she went back to looking at food and made negative with her head several times while spearing the lettuce leaves.

**Natasha: Whether you eat or not, it doesn't make any difference to what I'm feeling!**

Steve did not expect this cross answer because although they were weird to each other, they always treated each other with warmth and respect.

Steve is not in a position to debate or try to smooth things over now, he fears to say something wrong and unleash something worse. Everyone has their emotions on edge, so he was quiet.

Natasha even took two deep breaths, until she was calm and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I'm not upset with you, it's just...**

**Steve: What is it?**

Natasha looked at Steve right in his eyes and she took a deep breath, because she is suffocating with that theory of having been pregnant, of going to a appoiment about it and not telling anyone. Steve has always been her friend, she would tell him if it weren't for the fact that he was the possible father...

Steve has been in mourning for everyone, especially Sam, Tony and Bucky. They haven't heard from Tony, so for them, he's dead because he disappeared with the snap.

How could she give him more grief?? Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath again.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve put his arm on the table and put his hand over Natasha's.

**Steve: Tell me what is it about?**

**Natasha: Nothing... I... I just... I'm a little lost.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I’m feeling like that too.**

**Natasha: I think I'm going crazy.**

**\- Well, we all are.**

Natasha and Steve looked at Rhodey who arrived with his plate for lunch. Natasha took Steve's hand away when Rhodey approached.

**Rhodey: It's been a crazy day. I find myself talking to myself, I find myself thinking about Tony and some people in my family... people that I can't contact, so I just imagine that they're here.**

Rhodey commented when he sat down.

**Rhodey: This is crazy... I know they are not.**

**Steve: It is the wish that they could be.**

**Rhodey: This place looks haunted.**

**Natasha: Maybe it is.**

**Rhodey: What are you going to do this afternoon?**

**Natasha: I have a compromise.**

**Rhodey: With SHIELD?**

**Natasha: No, it's personal.**

**Rhodey: Oh...**

**Steve: Anything we can help with?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Rhodey: How about you, Steve?**

**Steve: I didn't program anything specific to do.**

**Rhodey: So you can join me, as you are more into technology now.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**Natasha: I need to go now. I'm already late.**

**Steve: Call if you need anything.**

Natasha nodded and stood up, she kept looking at Steve, wanting a hug or a kiss of encouragement, but she wouldn't have that and they are not exchanging caresses in front of others.

Natasha left them both and went back to her bedroom, she didn't bother to change clothes, much less comb her hair, she took the keys of her bike, put on a sweatshirt and left the building, riding at high speed.

...

**\- Hi!**

**\- Hello! Good afternoon.**

**Natasha: I'm Natalie Rushman, I'm here to see Dr. Olavo.**

**\- Oh yes, ID please?**

Natasha handed over a fake ID and the attendant passed her data on to the computer.

**\- Home address, please.**

Natasha looked at the attendant.

**Natasha: Am I required to report that?**

**\- I'm afraid so.**

Natasha gave Maria Hill's apartment address.

**\- The consultation is $ 50 and covers the review consultation if necessary. Cash or card?**

**Natasha: Cash.**

Natasha handed over the money.

**\- Just wait, he is attending now, but the next one will be you.**

Natasha nodded and looked at the waiting area and there was only one woman there, pregnant and with a small child nearby.

Natasha tried to sit on the other side of where the woman was, to avoid having to interact with her and the child. Luckily, the woman answered the call from her husband who wanted to know if she had already consulted and she said yes and was distracted by it.

As for the child, Natasha noticed, he was playing with a toy on the coffee table and just stopped when he saw her, he looked at her without saying anything or expressing anything on his face.

In other times, Natasha's reaction would be to turn her face to the side or pretend to be doing something on her cell phone but seeing that child there made her feel good because children symbolize the beginning of a life and nothing more significant than that when the world has undergone complete genocide.

The child still had no expression on his face and Natasha was the first to smile... but, of course, that made the boy smile and he must have been 2 years old at the most.

Natasha smiled more when he smiled back at her and the boy held out his toy for her. Natasha raised her eyebrows and was going to reach out to take it but someone picked the child up. Natasha looked at the man, who was obviously the boy's father.

The woman got up, holding her belly and she and her husband didn't even say hello, they were arguing about her not waiting for him on the sidewalk and that he had to get out of the car.

Natasha overheard the discussion but looked only at the child, she was worried about him in the middle of her parents' fight but he didn't understand anything, he was looking at her and smiled again, he shook the toy to say goodbye and Natasha raised her hand in the air to say goodbye to him.

After all this tragedy, in which almost no family remained whole, the one that has them all, is not enough for them not to fight for such futile reasons. _If they only knew... how lucky they are._ Natasha thought.

**\- Ms. Rushman.**

Natasha looked at the attendant.

**\- Room 5.**

Natasha nodded and went to room 5.

Natasha took too long to confess all her distrust of being pregnant, she commented that she thought she was infertile and the doctor asked what kind of problems she had that caused infertility and she didn't want to say that she was a victim of a Russian infertility experiment, that all she knows is that the medication injected into her at that time causes her body to reject the embryo. Soon, she would not support a pregnancy.

With great patience and skill, the doctor got this information from Natasha, but she did not reveal the conditions under which this medication was injected on her and that she was sedated at the time.

The doctor also questioned whether she got pregnant at any time in her life and she said no, that even if she had been, she wouldn't know, because any embryo would naturally come out of her, in the first few days.

The doctor asked why she thinks that this time she was really pregnant, if she felt anything different and Natasha said that she felt diferente but that she thought it was a war thing.

**Natasha: I know this is all absurd, but...**

**\- You want to be sure...**

**Natasha: Yes. That's it.**

**\- It's been 6 days since the snap happened, so if you were pregnant, we can find out with an ultrasound and laboratory tests too.**

**Natasha: I want to do it.**

**\- Okay, do you want to do it today?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**\- Will you expect the result at home?**

**Natasha: I don't think I can wait that long.**

**\- It may take up to 3 hours, we have others exams in line.**

**Natasha: I will wait!**

Natasha replied.

**\- Then go to the reception again, pay for the exams, do it in the room that she indicates and when you are ready, you bring it to me.**

Natasha nodded and did what was asked.

The exams took 3 hours and a half to get ready and she waited another 15 minutes for the doctor to finish the consultation he was in, then she returned to his office and sat down.

Natasha handed the envelope to the doctor.

**\- Well let’s see.**

The doctor took the exams and read the results.

**\- Ms. Rushman...**

Natasha was attentive and apprehensive.

**\- The exams indicates that...**

**Natasha: What??**


	18. 18

**\- I'm so sorry.**

**Natasha: Sorry for what??**

The doctor's phone rang.

**\- One minute, sorry, I need to answer this.**

_I don't have a minute!!!_ Natasha thought.

Natasha was taking a deep breath, she was almost breathless from being so nervous by the suspense that the doctor was doing, she doesn't even know if he is really doing suspense or if she is feeling that because of her anxiety and despair. Every second passes like a minute.

Standing outside waiting for the test results was a complete torture, as much as she tried to focus on anything else, she couldn't. In the waiting area of the clinic there are images of pregnant women, baby feet, children, families and more... there were times when she simply thought she was going to pass out as she started to feel very short of breath.

While feeling such shortness of breath, Natasha looked around, there was only the attendant and another couple sitting across from her, waiting for their consultation. The man even looked at her more than twice, but Natasha, the only time she met his eye looked at him so seriously that he was crestfallen and tried to read a magazine or touch his cell phone so he wouldn't have to face her again. His wife didn't notice anything.

When the shortness of breath threatened to intensify, Natasha tried to take a deep breath and calmly she held tightly in the arms of the chair and closed her eyes and wished she was not alone now. Maria is no there for her if she has a panic attack now, she'll be alone, she'll wake up in a hospital and the other Avengers would start asking too many questions, especially Steve, she doesn't want that, she talked to herself until she calmed down.

Natasha managed to control herself but the anxiety was present, the fear was present and now facing the doctor, she doesn't even know what she wants... if she was never pregnant or that she was pregnant.

If she was never pregnant, she would feel stupid and even crazier because she already knew that she was sterilized from the time of the Red Room, besides that she would feel bad for having hoped it was true and no matter how small the hope, of course Natasha is more prepared for her to be wrong in her theory.

It would be easier to move on in life like that.

 _But what if it is true? This is not possible, I know, but... what if it was true that I was pregnant? What's up?? What happens?_ Natasha asked herself.

**\- So, as I was saying, I'm sorry, miss...**

_Does he feel sorry that I was not pregnant??_ Natasha thought as she looked at the doctor.

**\- Miss...**

**Natasha: Ru-rushman!**

Natasha completed.

**\- Miss Rushman, you...**

The doctor nodded.

**\- You were really pregnant and lost the baby. The exams, in fact, show as if you are still pregnant, despite the fact that you no longer have a fetus inside you and I believe that this is happening due to the Snap Day... I have seen some cases similar to this one, the body takes a while to recognize that there is no longer a pregnancy happening and....**

The doctor continued talking and talking about scientific issues that explains how fetuses that were eliminated by Thanos still influence the mothers' bodies even days after the Snap. Natasha was watching the doctor explaining and gesturing, but she lost the ability to hear the moment he claimed she was really pregnant.

 _So it was true, I wasn't crazy, I had a child in my belly, that really happened._ _Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was pregnant... I was going to generate a life..._

At that moment, Natasha didn't even think about Steve Rogers and that he was the father, she just thought about her and the baby, nothing else mattered now, it was a moment she never expected to happen and the worst part is that... she didn't know how the pregnancy would be like... because if she got pregnant before the fetuses were eliminated by her body in the very first days, but would this one have survived any longer?

Natasha looked back at the doctor who was still talking non-stop.

**Natasha: How long...**

The doctor fell silent.

**Natasha: How long have I been pregnant?**

Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head.

**Natasha: I was pregnant.**

**\- By the exams, you would be about 5 to 6 weeks.**

**Natasha: Five...**

Natasha whispered and again disconnected from reality.

 _Five weeks... or six... a fetus was not supposed to survive that long in my body. Was he any different? Was he that strong? Didn't my body detect him? Would he made through till the end of the pregnancy? Would my body end up miscarrying some time later? I will never know... maybe this was the only and last chance I had to have a baby, to have a son._ Natasha thought and took a deep breath because she held her breath without realizing it and then she released the air at once and along with the air, she released the tears.

**\- Miss Rushman...**

****

The doctor placed a tissue box on the table.

**\- I am so sorry.**

Natasha took two tissues and pressed them to her nose.

**\- This can be very difficult, I suggest you look for the support of your family, and the child's father.**

**Natasha: There is no child.**

Natasha said angrily and continued to cry.

**\- Your family can help in this delicate moment.**

Natasha made negative with her head and then stood up.

**Natasha: I suppose I had no way of knowing the sex.**

**\- No. Too early yet.**

Natasha nodded, still crying a lot.

**Natasha: I have to go.**

The doctor didn't know what to say, he just nodded and saw Natasha go out the door.

...

Natasha left the doctor's office.

**\- Ms. Rushman, would you like to schedule the review appointment?**

Asked the attendant who just saw Natasha running to the clinic's front door, as if she was feeling sick.

Natasha left the clinic and when stepping on the sidewalk, she crouched down and started crying again, desperately and alone, which she hates to do... even more in public but she was suffocating.

**\- Ma’am?? Are you alright???**

Someone on the street asked.

**\- Is she feeling sick?**

**\- What happened??**

**\- Lady??**

**\- Isn't she that Avenger?**

**\- The Black Widow???**

Random people asked while passing by Natasha, who, when noticed that she was drawing too much attention, started to compose herself, got up, without raising her face too much, put her coat hood over her head and went to the parking lot, she started crying once again when she was alone, then she controlled herself and went home.

...

When Natasha came home, she immediately met Steve Rogers, but he didn't see her. Natasha was at the entrance's glass door and he was further away in that big reception hall, holding a clipboard in his hand and saying something to a group of 10 uniformed people.

As they lost many members of the Avengers team and employees... announcements to apply for an Avengers Initiative Agents were posted in the media and many people appeared interested in being part of the program, mostly young people aged 18 to 24, but had elderly in the group who thought they would not be accepted, but they did after going through the evaluation criteria.

Natasha helped with the selection process with Rhodey, but after being selected, the training was mostly with Steve. Sometimes she joined him when he asked or when he needed to be away.

It seemed that the only moments Steve was fine were when he trained the new agents. It is good to clarify that they do not train to be Avengers, the position is exactly that: Agents. It is to provide support in administrative, financial, strategic and field areas. It was mandatory to learn everything, even if afterwards they occupied different functions.

Natasha stood for a while, watching Steve speak to those young people and she watched him smile when he heard something from one of the agents said and she took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears.

 _You... you were going to be a father, Rogers_. Natasha thought, staring at Steve, she saw him saying some joke that made all the young people laugh and they all look enchanted by him, which broke her heart even more. _You would be a wonderful father. Would you like to be a father? How would you feel? Would that save you? Would that make you overcome all the losses and pain? Would it make you happy?? Would it be easier to face this pain you feel now??_

Natasha thought and tears started to roll down her face again.

**\- Look! It’s Natasha...**

One of the young men commented when he noticed her presence, which made everyone look at her.

**\- Is she okay??**

Steve frowned when he saw Natasha crying.

**Steve: Nat??**

Natasha made negative with her head and wiped away her tears.

**Natasha: Nothing, I'm fine!**

Natasha said and smiled without passing the truth, she headed for the stairs and hurried up to her room.

...

**Steve: Guys, I need to solve something. In the meantime, I want 4 laps in the complex. At least 2 running!**

**\- It's raining out there!**

**Steve: You can run with an umbrella if you prefer!**

**\- It looks like he is made of sugar!**

**\- Shut up!**

**Steve: You can go and don't forget that I am monitoring here on the tablet.**

Steve held up the tablet.

The agents moved out in a line of two, perfectly aligned.

Steve went upstairs to check what's going on with Natasha, although he already predicts that it has to do with Snap.

Steve knocked on Natasha's bedroom door.

**Steve: Hey...**

Steve said as he opened the door. Natasha was by the window, arms crossed, she looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Hey.**

She still looked like she was crying.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

Steve asked and closed the door, he walked over to her until he was facing her. Natasha looked Steve in the eyes and the questions kept hanging around her head, at the same time she feels destroyed by knowing that she lost her son and she really wanted to be comforted about it but she doesn't want to share this pain with Steve, she is afraid that he can't take it.

This dilemma was very heavy and all she did was cry and Steve touched her arms.

**Steve: Nat?? Please, talk to me.**

Steve was very worrird. Natasha lowered her head.

**Steve: It's something about... the snap...**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: Is it about Nick Fury? Maria??**

Natasha just cried more and kept her head down, if she denied it she would have to answer what it was, and if she confirmed, she wouldn't be lying too, she wants her friends back, she wants Clint's family back.

**Natasha: I... I can't speak to Barton.**

**Steve: Why not??**

**Natasha: He doesn't answer, I know he is suffering.**

**Steve: He should be here with us.**

**Natasha: He won't come... the pain is great and when it is like that... he doesn't want company.**

**Steve: I hope he gets well. Do you know where he is?**

**Natasha: Yes. I have some idea.**

**Steve: Do you want to go to see him?**

**Natasha: I don't know...**

Natasha's voice failed with crying.

**Steve: It is very difficult, Natasha seeing you like that and... Barton... he lost everything. I lost everything, but I almost had nothing.**

_What about me, Steve? You have me._ Natasha thought, while listening.

 **Steve: If he needs me, I will be here. I know that he knows that you are also here for whatever he needs. You know him better than I do, if you think** giving space is the best thing to do, that's fine. I know the feeling of wanting to do more.

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha said and walked away from Steve.

**Natasha: Do you mind leaving me alone?**

**Steve: Are you going to be okay?**

**Natasha: Yes, I just... I need to get some sleep.**

**Steve: See you at dinner?**

**Natasha: I don't know.**

**Steve: I hope so.**

Natasha nodded and Steve left the room.

...

Upon leaving the room, Steve closed the door but did not move away from her room, he stayed close to the door and almost put his ear to the door because if he heard that she was crying again, he would come back to try to talk again, even she having asked for space.

Natasha, in turn, kept an eye on the shadow under the door, she knew he was still there and to make him go away, she went to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub, she really needed to shower and knew that would do Steve to leave her alone and that's what happened, he left.


	19. 19

_How much is a person able to cry?_ Natasha wondered inside the bathtub, her eyes still blurred by tears, she wants to regain control over herself because she has already cried too much. Why is she still crying?

Natasha asked and sank completely in the bathtub, she kept her eyes open under the water and stayed as long as possible under the water, until she couldn't take any more then returned to the surface, breathing deeply and finally more controlled.

Natasha got out of the bath and wrapped herself in the towel, she went to the mirror and ran her hand over it because it was totally foggy like steam from the bath.

Natasha stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, then brushed her teeth, brushed all her hair back and went back to the room.

The only thing she could do was try to sleep, she didn't dry herself properly, not even her hair, she just lay down still wrapped in the towel and closed her eyes.

Natasha managed to doze off for a few hours, she woke to the sound of knocking on the door.

Natasha just opened her eyes but she didn't move or respond.

**_\- Natasha??_ **

Natasha recognized Rhodey's voice.

**_Rodhey: Are you there? Nat?_ **

Natasha did not answer.

**_Rodhey: Can I come in?_ **

Rhodey opened the door a little.

**Rodhey: Nat??**

Natasha was lying on her side, but with her back to the door.

**Rodhey: Steve asked to call you. Dinner is ready...**

Rhodey commented and Natasha remained silent.

**Rodhey: Are you coming?**

**Natasha: I'm not hungry.**

**Rodhey: Are you all right?**

**Natasha: Yes, I am just tired.**

**Rodhey: Okay. Do you want me to bring you something?**

**Natasha: No, I'm fine.**

**Rodhey: Okay... Good night.**

Natasha nodded and Rhodey left the room, he went down and told Steve that Natasha was not going to come down.

As Natasha predicted, after a few hours, Steve returned to her room, he went straight in, without knocking.

**Steve: I brought you some fruit... since you haven't eaten anything.**

Steve placed the apple on the bedside table.

**Steve: I know you are not sleeping.**

Natasha didn't move for that.

**Steve: Did something happen?**

**Natasha: Like what?**

**Steve: I don't know.**

**Natasha: It turns out that... half the people we know have died... they are gone and will never come back.**

Natasha replied and turned on the bed, lying on her back, she looked at Steve who was looking at her back.

Steve sighed and nodded, he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Natasha spoke again.

**Natasha: You don't have to tell me anything, Steve. I know it is a tragedy, I know we are not to blame.**

**Steve: We know that and we still question what we could have done to avoid it.**

**Natasha: I don't question that.**

Natasha cut it again.

**Natasha: It would be stupid to think about the past that we cannot change.**

Steve bowed his head slightly, because he wonders all the time about what he could have done.

**Natasha: It's not worth the effort, Steve.**

Natasha said more softly and looked at the bedroom window.

**Natasha: We are already in mourning. We have to look ahead and try to live with this new reality.**

Natasha pondered. Steve listened to her in silence, then sighed.

**Steve: Okay, I'm going to my room now...**

Steve walked to the door.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Natasha looked at him and Steve looked at her.

Steve waited for Natasha to say something, because she seemed to want to speak but she made negative with her head and looked down.

**Steve: What is it?**

**Natasha: I...**

Natasha looked at Steve again.

**Natasha: Would you stay here with me tonight? Please...**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: Of course. I just need to shower.**

**Natasha: You can use it here, if you want.**

**Steve: My clothes are in my room, but... I won't be long.**

**Natasha: Okay.**

Natasha nodded and Steve left the room to bathe on his.

Steve returned half an hour later, he entered the room and lifted the cover of Natasha's bed, which made her open her eyes and make room for Steve to lie down.

Steve lay down next to Natasha, then turned his body on the side of the bed and brought his face closer to hers, giving her a quick kiss, followed by another, which Natasha corresponded to.

Steve put his hand on Natasha's belly, over the towel that was still wrapped around her body and in doing so he intensified the kiss, leaving his lips glued to hers and adding his tongue to the kiss.

Natasha continued to return Steve's kiss, she only stopped his actions when he put his hand under the towel and touched her skin on the belly.

Natasha put her hand on Steve's and retracted her head, Steve tried to continue the kiss, leaning closer to her and sliding his hand up to her waist and squeezing that region, but that only made Natasha feel even more uncomfortable, she freed Steve's lips, turning her face to the side and that made Steve direct his mouth to her neck, where he distributed kisses and intense smells.

**Natasha: Steve??**

**Steve: Uhm?**

Steve asked while sliding his hand up, making Natasha's towel open and taking advantage of it, he put his hand on her breast and squeezed it tightly and Natasha took his hand again and made his hand go down.

**Natasha: Steve? Stop...**

Steve stopped when Natasha asked and raised his head to look her in the eye, he saw Natasha with teary eyes and he was startled.

**Steve: What is going on, Natasha??**

Natasha shook her head a few times, trying to no get more emotional than she already is.

**Natasha: Sorry... I just... I'm not in the mood today.**

Steve stared at Natasha and then sighed.

**Steve: Okay...**

**Natasha: Is that...**

Natasha hesitated.

**Steve: What do you have? You look more shaken today. Something happened?**

Natasha pressed one lip against the other and took a deep breath, still struggling to fight the emotions but tears were still forming and some overflowed from her eyes.

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve looked concerned, he wiped her tears away, using his thumb.

**Steve: Tell me...**

**Natasha: It's nothing. I'm just... I'm being silly...**

**Steve: You don’t want to make love?**

**Natasha shook her head.**

**Natasha: Sorry... I don’t.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**Natasha: I'm sorry...**

**Steve: Hush...**

Steve put his finger in Natasha's mouth.

**Steve: Stop apologizing. It's okay, you don't have to do anything.**

**Natasha: I called you here.**

**Steve: Yes, but you did not instigate me at all... it was me, I got turned on when I smell you up close.**

Natasha couldn't even smile.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve kept looking at Natasha, he slid his finger across her cheekbone.

**Natasha: I just want to be with you here, lying down... if it's okay to you.**

**Steve: It's okay to me.**

Natasha sighed and then turned on her side, her back to Steve.

**Natasha: Would you hug me?**

**Steve: Sure...**

Steve responded and immediately brought his body closer to her and put his arm over her body, Natasha left her head farther and Steve leaned his face against her hair, smelling her hair strongly and then her neck, which made Natasha feel more comforted by what she discovered earlier.

Steve managed to sleep a few minutes after that, Natasha took more than an hour to get to sleep and when she wake up the next day, she carefully removed Steve's arm from her and carefully slid on the bed to get off it, without waking him. She did that with total mastery, Steve didn't even notice.

Natasha went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

 _He doesn't need to know, he doesn't need to suffer beyond what he already is. If it were reversible, it would be worth it to tell him the truth about the baby but it is not, so why would I hurt him even more?? Why bring that pain further?_ Natasha told herself mentally.

 _Leave him alone with the pain he already has_. Natasha finished and left the bathroom, she stopped at the bathroom door and leaned her shoulder against the doorjamb, she crossed her arms and watched Steve sleep.

 _You don't have to carry this pain that was meant to be our pain, it will be mine alone. Don't worry, Steve. I can handle it_. Natasha concluded again, she went to the wardrobe and chose a change of clothes, put on something comfortable, dragged the armchair closer to the window, she took a book and sat curled up in the armchair to read.

...

As the days went by, Natasha became more resigned about losing her baby and she continued to reject any intimate contact with Steve for almost six whole weeks, wich left him very confused because she wanted to sleep with him and shw wanted the caresses and kisses from him, but she rejected any possibility of going beyond that.

Steve asked several times what was wrong, Natasha always claimed the same as always: the mourning for the deceased colleagues and the concern for Clint Barton who gave no news.

Steve was also in mourning, basically for the same reasons, in addition to the reasons he already had to be sad even before Thanos appeared and ruined everything.

It got to the point that Natasha's rejection started hurting Steve and it was never clear that she wanted to fight with him or something and in order to not have another reason to suffer and brood over his head, Steve decided it was time to have an honest conversation with Natasha and define that there is no longer a relationship between them and that it was better to stop now than to get hurt more and end up losing even the friendship.

**Steve: Do you have anything to say?**

Steve asked about 6 months after Natasha's first episode of rejection.

The two were alone in the meeting room, which did not look like a common meeting room, the table is small, has many sofas and armchairs, has vegetation and warm colors, looks more like a reading room than a meeting room, but it was the concept that Stark asked Pepper Potts to design, that was something different and more intimate because above all they are friends and did not need a cold room to talk about their issues.

**Steve: Natasha?**

Natasha followed in silence after listening to Steve's speech about completely stopping this half relationship they have. No caresses, no kisses, no sex, which they were already basically without doing.

In this period of 6 months after Natasha discovered that she lost a baby, they had sex only 2 times.

**Steve: You won't even say anything at all?**

Steve asked again and Natasha's silence and total lack of movement made him take a deep breath, get up and walk too the door, he even touched the doorknob when Natasha decided to speak.

**Natasha: What do you want me to say?**

Steve stopped with his hand on the doorknob and remained turned to the door. Natasha looked at him.

**Natasha: Do you want me to beg?**

**Steve: No...**

**Natasha: What do you want me to do??**

**Steve: I just wanted to talk. I said a lot and you said nothing. As if it didn't matter.**

Natasha snorted slightly and made negative with her head a few times.

**Natasha: And do you care??**

Steve turned his face to look at Natasha.

**Steve: I don't understand. I'm trying here! The only one!**

**Natasha: Trying?? Trying what??**

Steve looked at Natasha confused.

**Natasha: Trying to have sex??**

**Steve: What???**

**Natasha: It seems that it is the only thing important for you.**

**Steve: Really??**

Steve was shocked by this acusation.

**Natasha: Why are you so bothered if it's not about sex??**

Steve gave a low laugh and then looked at the ceiling, he looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: Sex? I can do that anytime I want, Natasha.**

**Natasha: Good for you!!**

Natasha clapped for Steve, mocking.

**Steve: Yes, good for me!**

Steve responded more seriously and more austerely.

**Natasha: What are you waiting for then? Go... go have sex with whoever you want...**

Steve turned the doorknob and opened the door to leave, now he was irritated, he only took half a step to leave the room, but leaned back against the door.

**Steve: I hate that you think that sex is the only thing I want from you.**

Steve declared and Natasha did not respond to that.

**Steve: You don't know me.**

**Natasha: Yes, I know you, Steve. You who don't seem to know me.**

**Steve: And whose fault is that??**

The two looked at each other.

**Natasha: I opened up to you more than to anyone else and I'm sorry if it still isn't enough. I am not normal...**

Natasha shook her head, sighed and looked down.

**Natasha: I won't be making a thousand statements, I won't be begging and that's not because I think you don't deserve it. It's because I don't know how to do these things.**

Natasha claimed and Steve continued to listen to her.

**Natasha: Accusing you of wanting only sex... maybe it was too much, I think I overreacted but it's because I'm angry.**

**Steve: Angry at me??**

**Natasha: No! Angry with myself, with the world... Thanos... everything!!**

Natasha took a deep breath and made negative with her head again.

**Natasha: I knew that this day would come, Steve and that you would want to stop... but... I don’t actually want us to end.**

**Steve: So do you care?**

**Natasha: Of course I care!**

**Steve: So why didn't you tell me?**

Natasha kept her mouth open, unable to express anything, she made negative with her head. Steve left the door and went back to the sofa where Natasha was, he sat beside her, but with a seat away.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Steve: What I'm doing here today... it's just because you didn't give me any more indications that you were interested in me as a man. So... in a way this is related to sex but it is not because we are not doing it so often, it is the fear that you are no longer attracted to me.**

Steve said calmly and without charge.

**Steve: I get very confused when I touch you and you take my hand away... when I try to kiss you and you turn your face away... it makes me understand that there is rejection and how you don't verbalize... I understand it as signals.**

Natasha sighed.

**Steve: When I decided to have this conversation, I was nervous and I was hoping you would tell me that I'm wrong, but you didn't say anything.**

**Natasha: I'm tired, Steve. Very tired.**

Natasha declared and took a deep breath and when she did that, she started to cry. Steve sat closer to Natasha and put his hand on her back, stroking to comfort her.

**Natasha: Steve, if you only knew...**

**Steve: What?**

Steve also stroked her face and Natasha shook her head.

**Steve: What should I know? Tell me, Natasha.**

****

Natasha turned more to Steve and hugged him. Steve hugged her back.

**Natasha: I'm sorry... I don't want us to stop... I want to be with you.**

Natasha declared and Steve pulled her away so he could look her in the eye.

**Steve: It was what I wanted to hear.**

Natasha nodded and held Steve's shirt while looking at him.

**Natasha: I need you.**

**Steve: I need you, too.**

Natasha gave a small smile and pressed her lips to Steve's. Steve received Natasha's kiss, still looking at her, Natasha closed her eyes as she pressed her mouth against Steve's and opened them meeting his eyes very closely.

Steve was somewhat motionless and unresponsive, he still seemed afraid to try anything with her that she doesn't want and will stop. Natasha noticed his hesitation, she had to put her nose against his and smell that region just below his nose, she dragged her lips through his grazing and felt him breathe deeper at that time, she also felt the tension in his arms, she quickly glanced at Steve's hand and saw it closed, she concluded that he is holding back too much to not return her kiss.

What Steve doesn't know is that she really wants to kiss him now, she wants him now and he doesn't have to be afraid but she doesn't want to have to say it out loud to him. She wants to make Steve understand without verbalizing, and for such an understanding, it requires Natasha to use a side of her that was asleep and locked with no chance of surfacing.

It was what she believed and what it looked like, her clothes were only sweatpants, a white tank top and a sweatshirt. Her hair was half tied and half loose in a strange and twisted ponytail, it looked like she had slept and woke up like this and decided to walk around like that.

Natasha turned even more towards Steve, she kissed his lower lip and while doing s, she propped one knee on the couch and supported the other foot on the floor, almost standing. Again Natasha felt the warm air of Steve's breath come out and touch her skin, she got up a bit to take off her sweatshirt, she unzipped it and dropped it from her shoulders to the floor, then she put her hands on Steve's face and intensified the kiss.

Feeling Steve's reactions to each of her attacks it was delicious for Natasha, she had forgotten how much she enjoys to tease and seduce someone, especially when that someone is Steve Rogers.

Natasha slid her hands from her face to Steve's neck, then to the back of his neck, and each time her hands strolled over his skin, the more she intensified the pressure of her lips on his, she started sucking on that lip with more intensity, she opened her lips more, automatically making Steve also open his mouth and she did not introduce her tongue in his mouth, she waited for him to have some attitude, waited for him to accept her back.

Steve seemed very resilient yet, Natasha was afraid that it was too late, that even if he wanted, he will reject her now just for "revenge" or even for fear that she will stop everything and send him away. Natasha even moved her lips away from Steve's, she was still looking at him closely and Steve opened his eyes, looking back at her.

Steve was immobile for a long time for Natasha, he must have stood and stared at her for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Natasha smiled when Steve brought his hands under her knees and pulled them forward, causing her to bend them and almost lose her balance, but he soon reached her hip and pulled one of her knees to his side, making Natasha sit on his lap.

Natasha was still smiling when she put her mouth back on Steve's, she gave a very muffled giggle that was totally silenced by Steve's tongue.

Steve slid his hand down Natasha's legs, up to her buttocks, where he filled his hand in each of her buttocks and squeezed them with all his strength, making Natasha take a deep breath. Although they needed to slow down with the kiss and make interruptions, neither of them wanted to do that, it was not possible to stop the kiss now, not even to undress.

They remained kissing and rubbing their bodies for a long time, discovering again that they are in love with each other and that they still have a lot of sexual tension.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha whispered almost unintentionally when they started making real love on the couch. From the couch they went to the conference table and there Natasha used and completely dominated Steve in the hours that passed in that meeting room of the new Avengers base.


	20. 20

When Steve and Natasha finished satisfying their carnal desires, they lay on the couch in the meeting room for a long time, just resting and enjoying each other's presence and skin, as they both remained naked.

Natasha was lying on top of Steve's body, with her head resting on his chest, staring at the emptiness and Steve with his face buried in Natasha's hair, breathing her scent while leaving his heavy hand resting on the skin of her back.

Steve likes to caress Natasha, but prefers to stay like this... with his hand resting on her, feeling every inch of her skin. That's because he is used to feeling only his own hands and they are always so rough, big, rough and Natasha's skin is the opposite of that, it is always smooth, hydrated, delicious to be felt. Every time he sees her back or her belly, he feels an overwhelming need to be in contact with those areas.

They were both silent and standing in each other's comfort like that for more than half an hour. Steve even thought Natasha was dozing off after the intensity of the love they made, so he was quiet, letting her rest, while he felt the peace of being smelling her and the weight of her body.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha whispered and Steve realized that Natasha was not sleeping.

**Natasha: Would you like to be a father?**

Natasha asked out of nowhere and Steve frowned, finding the question strange and meaningless.

**Steve: What??**

**Natasha: Would you like to be a father?**

Natasha questioned again and now she lifted her head and rested her hand on Steve's chest, then rested her chin on her hand while looking him in the eyes.

**Natasha: Have you ever stopped to think what it would be like to be a father?**

Steve looked confused and genuinely didn't know how to respond, he never seems to have thought of that.

Natasha saw him blink and sigh, looking for a logical answer.

**Steve: No.**

Natasha just stared at Steve.

**Steve: In the past? Yes... I think I already wished for a normal life, not necessarily with children but a life without so much stress and movement. Living in a simple house, retired.**

**Natasha: Married?**

**Steve: I already thought about that...**

**Natasha: Who did you think you were married to?**

Steve looked away and sighed, looking troubled by the question.

**Natasha: Peggy? It would be with her, wouldn't it? Okay, you can tell me.**

**Steve: I imagined life with her, yes. I visited her before she passed away and she told me about her life, about her children, about what she experienced and I imagined having this opportunity. I imagined what it would be like to live with her if I hadn't ended up on the ocean.**

**Natasha: You were wondering what it would have been like if you were her husband...**

Steve nodded.

**Natasha: And being the father of her children...**

**Steve: Also.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: When you thought about being a father, did you... wish that too? With somebody? Since with Peggy it wouldn't be possible anymore.**

**Steve: I don't think so...**

Steve frowned slightly because those are unexpected questions and that he didn't think about these things, especially now after the snap.

Natasha looked down, looking thoughtful.

**Steve: But why is that question now?**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Nothing...**

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha continued to look down.

**Steve: Would you look at me?**

Natasha looked Steve in the eye.

**Steve: What's up with you?**

**Natasha: Nothing, Steve.**

**Steve: Now is it th time to hide things from me? Speaking of the past and children... are you planning something?**

Natasha looked at each of Steve's eyes, while her lips trembled when she hesitated to speak. It took a few seconds for her to speak at last.

**Natasha: What if I was?**

**Steve: What do you mean??**

**Natasha: What if I was planning?**

**Steve: Planning what??**

Steve blinked and frowned.

**Steve: Having a family??**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: What if it was?**

**Steve: With me?? Like, the two of us?? With children?**

Steve asked and the many questions about it made Natasha feel that this was something very absurd and even pathetic. What happened to her to ask Steve about something like that?? Did she lose her mind??

**Natasha: It was just... I don't know...**

Natasha gave a half smile and lifted her upper body, sitting on the couch between Steve's legs, who rested his elbows on the sofa and looked at her.

**Natasha: A daydream... that was just a daydream.**

Natasha chuckled and stared at the floor, making negative with her head.

**Steve: This conversation is very weird.**

Steve stated and Natasha closed her eyes tight.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Natasha followed in the same position.

**Steve: Now I... I need to ask... are you... are you pregnant??**

Steve sat on the couch.

**Steve: Why are you asking me these things?? I thought you couldn't have children... didn't you tell me something like that once? Or did I get confused?? Because if you are... I'm sorry to have responded like that. I would be immensely Happy, if...**

Steve asked and waited for an answer from Natasha, who kept her eyes closed, she turned a little to him and finally opened her eyes and Steve saw her eyes full of tears.

**Steve: Nat...**

Steve was immediately concerned and Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I'm not pregnant.**

Steve put his hand over Natasha's.

**Steve: Did I say anything wrong? I am sorry.**

**Natasha: It wasn't you. It was not your fault. Not even mine, this time...**

Natasha got up and Steve took her hand.

**Natasha: I need a shower.**

Natasha looked at Steve and gave a small smile.

**Natasha: We took a great risk today.**

**Steve: We were going to be discovered in the worst way if anyone else had come here.**

**Natasha: I think it's the best way.**

Natasha said picking up her clothes across the room and dressing them back.

**Steve: It would be Worth it.**

Steve got up and started to dress too.

**Natasha: I think that... in the challenge of not crying... you win.**

Steve looked at Natasha confused.

**Natasha: I think I cried more than you did... since we met on that SHIELD aircraft carrier. Tell me something... do you cry when you are alone?**

Steve stopped to reflect.

**Steve: Not that I remember.**

**Natasha: Not even when Peggy died, I saw you cry... I saw a single tear fall when you carried the coffin. She was the love of your life and that was it... a tear, just one.**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: It doesn't mean that I didn't feel her loss.**

**Natasha: I know you did so I went to see you and talk to you.**

Natasha sighed and walked to the door.

**Steve: Won't you wait for me?**

**Natasha: For what? Get out of here hand in hand ?? Exchange kisses down the hall...**

Natasha asked with raised eyebrows.

**Steve: Forget it.**

Natasha smirked.

**Natasha: See you later.**

Steve didn't answer, he got dressed and then left the meeting room.

...

After the shower, Steve decided to shave and while he finished the task in front of the mirror, he felt the mirror vibrate and heard the sound of an aircraft turbine, he frowned as close as the sound was to the building. It could be anything.

Steve tried to put on a shirt quickly and when he arrived in the hallway, he saw Natasha and Rhodey, who also heard the sound, they just looked at each other and Rhodey accessed the images from the facility’s camera through the tablet, but there were no images.

**Natasha: Try the roof cameras.**

Rhodey activated the roof câmeras and saw a strange aircraft and an extremely bright object below it.

**Steve: Another attack??**

Steve questioned and everyone was confused.

**Rhodey: Who would attack now?? Even being from outside the planet... this hasn’t happened anymore.**

**Natasha: It may be a request for help. I'm going to get my jacket. Rhodey, call Bruce... we never know what it might be, it's good to have the Hulk around.**

**Rhodey: If the Hulk decides to help...**

Rhodey commented and nodded and immediately ran to Bruce's room to wake him up, meanwhile Natasha ran to her room in search of her jacket.

When Natasha returned to the hall, wearing her jacket, she frowned when she saw Steve still there.

**Natasha: Steve? What are you doing?**

**Steve: Waiting for you.**

Steve replied as if it was obvious.

**Natasha: Waiting for me?? Let's go outside!**

Natasha ran for the stairs and Steve ran too, they joined Rhodey and Bruce on the first floor.

**Steve: Pepper??**

Steve looked in surprise at Pepper Potts who came down the stairs last, but running.

**Steve: I didn't know you were here.**

**Pe: I arrived in the late afternoon, I was in Tony's room, I needed to be in contact with something from him.**

Steve nodded positively, understanding her need.

**Pe: I woke up to that sound... what is it?**

**Bruce: Are we under attack?**

**Pe: My heart doesn't believe it's an attack.**

**Rhodey: If it was an attack they would have already shot at us...**

**Steve: Let's see what they want and what they need.**

**Pe: Steve??**

Steve looked at Pepper who looked very distressed, she seemed to want to say something but she was out of courage. Steve touched Pepper's arm to comfort her.

**Steve: Let's go outside.**

Everyone left the main building and ran to the lawn where the aircraft was being landed and they were finally able to identify that the bright light under the spaceship was actually a woman.

As soon as the spaceship gate was opened, a tall woman with blue skin appeared and she was propping up someone they had not seen in a while and they believed that he was dead.

Steve immediately ran to help support him.

Tony Stark looked at Steve.

**T: I couldn't stop him.**

**Steve: Me neither.**

Tony stopped walking and looked at Steve.

**T: I lost the kid.**

**Steve: Tony... we all lost.**

**T: So...**

Tony was about to speak but Pepper interrupted them.

The disbelief to be seeing her beloved, prevented Pepper from running to Tony at first, but as soon as she recovered she was overcome with emotion, longing and concern, she hugged him tightly, finally feeling some relief.

**Pe: Tony! Oh, my God!**

****

...

After treating Tony a little... a little because he wanted to have a meeting and not be treated... Steve gathered all the Avengers in the meeting room, even those who were asleep, and also those who were guests at the base, such as Rocket, Nebula and Carol Danvers.

Natasha informed Tony, Nebula and Carol Danvers about Thanos' and that they were doing a worldwide survey of the losses that had occurred, but that everything already indicated that Thanos did what he had promised: He killed 50% of living creatures of the entire universe.

At that same moment Carol Danvers saw a picture of an old friend from Earth, Nick Fury... he was bald and older now but that face was the still the same. The eye patch reminded her of the cat that followed their trajectory on Earth. Carol mourned the death of Nick Fury.

Tony also asked why Thor was so serious and quiet and Rocket said that Thor was extremely sad about everything that happened.

**T: Where is he? Thanos? Where is he?**

**Steve: We don't know. He opened a portal and disappeared but we have been monitored by satellites and other resources, but nothing so far.**

Steve was avoiding talking too much because he knows Tony Stark very well, this is their first reunion since the Civil War but he needed information about Thanos, since Tony was in direct contact with him and just arrived from another planet.

**Steve: Did he give any clues? Any coordinates? Anything?**

Tony heard the questions and simply farted with his mouth, mocking Steve.

Natasha took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Despite knowing Tony too, she doesn't believe that he is going to make fun of the situation now. If Steve fall on his provocations and do the same... nobody get anywhere.

Natasha knows that they will always fight because they were men with big egos. Yes, Steve also has a big ego and she recognizes that.

Steve looked at Natasha and she made negative with her head, indicating for him to keep himself in line, since Tony won’t. Someone has to be the adult after all.

Steve decided to cool down when he interpreted Natasha's look, he looked back at Tony and kept his voice calm.

**Steve: Tony, I need you to stay focused.**

**T: And I... I needed you.**

_Here we go again!!!_ Natasha thought as she hoped Steve wouldn't fall for Tony's tease.

 _Let him talk, let him put it out, Steve_. Natasha thought.

**T: There in the past... so it goes beyond what you need. It's too late buddy, sorry.**

Tony said full of rancor and still using a lot of sarcasm.

**T: Do you know what I need? I need to shave. And I remember...**

Tony gets up dramatically by dropping things and taking the medication out of his vein.

**Rhodey: Tony! Tony, Tony...**

Rhodey tried to intervene.

**T: To warn everyone here... that we needed na armor around the world to protect us.**

**Steve: Yeah, but it didn't work, did it?**

_Steve, don’t_... Natasha sighed.

**T: I said we were going to lose. And you said we were going to lose together too. Well, guess what... we lost. You were not there. But that's what we do... we work and intervene after what happened. We are the Avengers, not the Prevengers, right?**

Tony declared.

**Rhodey: Tony, calm down. We got your point, sit down.**

**T: No, no. She is great, by the way!**

Tony pointed to Carol Danvers, who frowned at being pointed out in the middle of the discussion, as if she were part of it.

**T: We need you...**

Natasha put her hand on Steve's discreetly while Tony talked to Carol.

**Natasha: He didn't mean any of that.**

Natasha whispered to Steve, who was looking down.

**Natasha: We were doing our part but he doesn't know.**

Natasha tried to ease the guilt that Tony was trying to make Steve feel.

Natasha released Steve's hand when Tony advanced on him, all angry.

**T: I have nothing for you, Cap! No coordinates. No clue, no strategy, no option!**

****

Natasha took a deep breath watching the scene, wondering if she should calms Tony down with a warning shot right in the head.

**T: Zero. Anything! Not even my trust, you liar...**

Tony even had a bigger act in his show which was to rip the metal “heart” out of his chest and hand it over to Steve.

Tony collapsed on the floor shortly afterwards and Steve and Rhodey tried to catch him up.

**T: I'm fine!**

Tony declared refusing help.

**T: I...**

Tony looked like he was having trouble breathing, seconds later he passed out on the floor.

...

The day started to dawn and they didn't even realize how long the meeting was. They waited for an opinion on Tony's health and Rhodey said he was fine but needed to rest for the rest of the day.

**Carol Danvers: You guys take care of him, I'll bring him an elixir when I get back.**

Carol announced and walked to get out of there, attracting the attention of Steve and Natasha.

**Steve: Where are you going?**

**Carol Danvers: To kill Thanos.**

****

Carol said without ceremony. Steve and Natasha frowned, watching her, then looked at each other.

While Carol tried to get further away, Natasha reached her out to explain how the Avengers work, which is a team despite all the fighting that goes on between them.

**Steve: We know that up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too.**

**Rhodey: Okay, but... do you even know where he is?**

**Carol Danvers: I know people who may know.**

**\- Don't waste time.**

Everyone looked at the serious woman who hadn't spoken since she arrived on Earth: Nebula.

**Nebula: I know where Thanos is.**

**Steve: Where?**

Natasha touched Steve's shoulder.

**Natasha: Not here...**

Natasha nodded to Tony and Steve agreed, it was better to speak further away from him so as not to provoke strong emotions in him again and make him leave his rest.

Again everyone gathered in another room and Nebula gave a brief description of how she was raised by Thanos and she explained that he had a goal after he managed to complete his evil plan, which was to go to the Garden.

Rocket displayed the planet Nebula was referring to and it was found that he used the gauntlet again.

Everyone was agitated and excited about the possibility of finding Thanos, so was Natasha, she immediately put her hand on her belly, thinking that if she could avenge her son's death with Steve, she would do it, even if it was the last thing she did in her life. _What if by some chance... killing Thanos... it was possible to reverse this situation?_ Would she still have her son back? Maybe... then it would be worth dying for.

Natasha was excited and hopeful now, finally some ray of hope, finally some good news in the midst of so much tragedy.

**Rhodey: He has the stones.**

**Rocket: Yes, he used it two days ago from what I could detect on the radar.**

**Carol Danvers: So let's get them.**

**Rhodey: Simple as that?**

**Bruce: Guys, we are lacking people on the team than the last time we faced him...**

Bruce reminded the excited ones.

**Steve: Yeah, it's that simple.**

**Natasha: Even if there is the slightest chance of undoing that, we should try... for everyone who is not here in this room right now.**

Natasha declared with vigor that everyone agrees and has as much desire as she does to go after Thanos.

**Bruce: If we do that, how will we know that the result of our actions will not be the same as before?**

**Carol Danvers: Because you didn't have me before.**

Rhodey asked Carol where she was since she is so powerful and Carol replied that Earth is not the only planet in the universe, nor the center of the universe.

While they debated about it, Natasha approached Steve and gave him a small smile, which made Steve frown, but out of empathy... he smiled back.

**Natasha: We need to do this.**

Natasha whispered only to Steve, as if it were a request, she was making it clear that she really wants this to happen and nodded.

**Steve: We will.**

Natasha lightly stroked Steve's arm and walked away again, she saw Thor walking to Carol, very hard and saw him call his stormbreaker with his hand, which passed by Carol quickly and did not shake her at all.

**Thor: I like this one.**

****

**Steve: Let's get this son of a bitch.**

Rhodey raised his eyebrows in surprise at Steve swearing and looked at Bruce and then at Natasha, who smiled and shrugged.

**Bruce: When... when are we going to do this?**

**Natasha: Right now.**

**Rhodey: Now??**

**Steve: Yes, but we can't arrive like this... out of nowhere... we need planning.**

**Thor: There is nothing to plan, it is to get there and attack.**

**Nebula: I believe the same. Attack...**

**Rocket: But of course it is attacking!**

**Natasha: And being killed...**

**Rocket: I'm not afraid to die, girl.**

**Natasha: Neither do I.**

Natasha stated to Rocket.

**Natasha: But I don't want to die without the certainty that I killed Thanos first. The goal here is just one... to try to undo what Thanos did, not being possible... the goal is his death.**

Natasha stated and then looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Too much planning is also not wise.**

**Rhodey: And Tony is bedridden.**

**Natasha: Tony won't be coming with us, we can't wait for him.**

**Carol Danvers: If I have to wait, I'll go ahead, you'll arrive later.**

**Steve: We are a team.**

**Carol Danvers: You are a team.**

**Rocket: I'm not an Avenger.**

Rocket laughed at his own joke.

**Natasha: Here's what we're going to do...**

Natasha took the lead in this plan because if she allowed Steve to do it, he would want to meet only with her first to discuss the actions then gather everyone, pass and pass on information and no one has the time and patience for that, she will be more objective, she has more interest in this mission than everyone there.

After explaining the entire mission to those present, they all boarded the spaceship and went to the planet that Nebula indicated where Thanos is.

...

As they approached the planet, Carol Danvers announced that she was going to go ahead, reconnoiter the location.

While they waited for her turn to enter the planet, each one of them went to do what they feel like they should do until the moment to act.

Natasha was checking data on the tablet, while Steve seemed to have his head elsewhere.

Natasha saw Steve make small movements and looked at him discreetly to see what he was doing, she was just going to check it out, but he was so intent that she looked at him twice and then at what he was looking at.

Natasha wished she hadn't been so curious to see what he was watching, she should focused on the tablet and just on the mission, she would avoid feeling her heart breaking in half when she saw him looking at a picture of Peggy Carter, she felt like she was being betrayed.

 _How can I compete with that?_ Natasha thought while looking at Peggy's photo, she lowered the tablet a little, which made Steve notice that it was being repaired by Natasha, he immediately closed the compass.

Natasha looked directly at Steve who was staring at the front of the aircraft, looking embarrassed.

_What kind of love is that, Steve? Why don't you feel it for me? Why does it still hurt you? I'm sorry, Steve_... Natasha was sorry to see him still suffering for someone who has died, even though it hurts her not to be loved by him in the same way, it hurts even more to witness his pain and she wants nothing for him, in addition to feel good.

Natasha continued to stare at Steve. You'll be fine.

**Natasha: This is gonna work, Steve.**

Natasha comforted Steve, even with a broken heart.

**Steve: I know it will.**

Steve replied.

**Steve: Because I don't know what I'm going to do if don’t.**

Steve looked at Natasha at last, unsure of how to portray to her what he is feeling or why he is looking at Peggy's photo. It was just a question of memories, memories of a good time in his life. Remembrance of what could have been and was not. He remember everything that came after being defrosted, the reunion with Bucky, bringing his friend to the good side and after being successful at it, watching him friend die, watching his two best friends die and thousands more.

Lost is the word that describes how Steve is feeling and it does not mean that he does not love Natasha as she thinks, but there is no time for explanations now and Natasha now does not want to know about that too, nothing else matters to her than her son, cause she knows that her unborn baby would love her unconditionally and she would love him the same way and even more, this is not about Steve, it is about her and her goals.

Carol Danvers returned to the ship to say that she found nothing much in the way of access to the planet, no traps, nothing by the ground, nothing monitoring, nothing... everyone thought it was strange.

**Carol Danvers: It's just him.**

**Nebula: And that is enough.**

...

**_Natasha: Carol... you first._ **

Natasha ordered when they found Thanos' exact location in a small hut.

Carol made the first attack on Thanos inside his home.

**_Natasha: Bruce... everything right at the Hulkbuster?_ **

**_Bruce: Yes._ **

**_Natasha: Then it's your turn. And yours too, Rhodey._ **

**_Rhodey: Going in now._ **

Bruce and Rhodey made their attacks, helping Carol Danvers to dominate Thanos.

**_Natasha: Thor??_ **

**_Thor: I'm already here!_ **

Thor said, already approaching with his Stormbreaker, with which he dealt a blow to Thanos' arm, cutting off much of his forearm where the infinity gauntlet was.

Outside, Natasha and Steve were just waiting for the moment to be able to enter the scene. Steve got ahead and Natasha came close behind him.

Rocket went to check the gauntlet and saw that none of the stones were in the gauntlet anymore.

**Rocket: No...**

Steve and Natasha approached the gauntlet and were appalled to have none left. Steve looked at Natasha, who was staring at the gauntlet with her heart in her hand.

 _You didn't do that!_ Natasha thought, filled with hatred and fear that her plans were going down the drain, she took a deep and heavy breath as if the air was thin.

Steve looked at Thanos.

**Steve: Where are the stones?**

Thanos explained that after the corrections he made in the universe, the stones were useless.

**Bruce: You murdered trillions!!!**

Bruce said in disgust, delivering a blow to Thanos who fell to the ground.

Natasha continued to breathe slowly with so much hate, she was feeling that Thanos stole her chance again, she could not believe this reality anymore, she stared at Thanos and with a shaky voice of hate, she asked...

**Natasha: Where... are... the stones?**

****

**Thanos: Gone...**

Thanos replied.

**Thanos: They were reduced to atoms...**

Thanos emphasized and saw Natasha's eyes tear up.

**Bruce: You wore the stones two days ago!**

**Thanos: Yes, I used the stones to destroy them. It almost killed me, but the job is done. I am inevitable.**

**Rhodey: We have to look, he may be lying.**

**Nebula: My father is many things, a liar is not one of them...**

Nebula commented, clearly shaken.

Thor looked at Steve and then at Natasha, since she was the leader of the mission, Natasha nodded to Thor, authorizing Thanos' death. Thor raised his Stormbreaker while Thanos was distracted by one of his daughters.

**Thanos: Thank you, daughter... maybe I was too hard, but...**

Thanos did not finish the sentence because his head was cut off.

**Rocket: But... what... what did you do??**

Rocket was shocked.

**Thor: I went for the head.**

Thor spoke and immediately left the hut, looking very shaken too.

Natasha was unable to move after this scene, it was not for Thanos, but the frustration of seeing the hope she had gained hours ago be decimated with such cruelty by Thanos. From all the tortures she suffered in her life, this was the most devastating.

Natasha did not want to believe what was happening, she was shaking a lot while watching Thanos' mutilated body, still finding very little what he suffered compared to what she and everyone else is suffering, everyone was hopeful.

Natasha put her hand on her belly.

 _He won’t never come back._ Natasha concluded, trying to conform, but she only knew how to feel a lot of hate and despair. Hate for being filled with hope, hatred for Thanos being so disgraceful, hatred that she was grieving for a child that she didn't even know or feel moving in her belly, she didn't know that she would care that much, imagine if he had been born... now she can imagine how Clint has felt about having lost his three children... this pain must be very unbearable.

**Rhodey: We should go home now...**

Rhodey spoke after everyone's shock and silence.

**Rhodey: Nat?**

Rhodey observed Natasha's condition before everyone else, because Steve was further back and couldn't see her face.

As soon as Rhodey called her, Steve looked at Natasha and saw her with closed fists and shaking a lot, he approached her and touched her shoulder.

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha took Steve's hand out from her abruptly and walked away from him.

**Natasha: Don't touch me!**

Natasha screamed and Bruce took off the part of the armor that hides his head, looking confused at Natasha.

Steve was startled by Natasha's aggression.

**Bruce: What's going on?**

Rhodey gestured for Bruce to be quiet, but he seemed concerned for Natasha as much as Steve was.

**Steve: It's okay...**

Steve said to Natasha and tried to approach her again, but respected her personal space, didn't try to touch her again.

**Natasha: It's not okay!**

Natasha said, her voice choked with tears.

**Steve: I know... but we try to reverse it, I know this is not what we expected, but... it is out of our reach now. We can only move on.**

**Natasha: I KNOW THAT!**

Natasha screamed angrily.

**Natasha: I know!**

Natasha lowered her voice and rested her hand on the wall, feeling weak and trying to hold on to her emotions, but it was very difficult, she looked like she was suffocated.

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve called calmly again.

Natasha slowly looked back at Steve, she pressed her lip to the other and made negative with her head.

**Steve: We can try something else.**

Steve said, feeling desperate to see such anguish in her and to want to comfort her in some way.

Natasha frowned.

 **Natasha: Try what?? Don’t, Steve! Just don’t! Do not start! Don't tell me to calm** **down, don't say it's okay... it's not okay! You should...**

Natasha pointed a finger at Steve in accusation.

**Natasha: You should be as angry as I am...**

**Steve: I am.**

**Natasha: YOU’RE NOT!!!!**

Natasha screamed.

**Natasha: No, you're not... you're too calm, you don't know anything... all you do and have always done is just regret those who died years ago and will never come back!**

Natasha let go at once and Steve was confused, as were the others. Nobody dared to say a word.

Natasha took three deep breaths and looked back at Steve, now she seemed lost and needing more comfort than a fight, she changed the tone of her voice.

**Natasha: He took something from us... from both of us, Steve. Something that belonged to me...**

Natasha declared with many tears rolling down her face and Steve had no idea what she was referring to, no one else there had any idea, they could only deduce that she was talking about the deceased colleagues, but she said “about both of us”, so it is something important just for her and Steve. Was it about Sam? Fury? Maria? No one knows

**Steve: What is it, Natasha?**

**Natasha: Our son... Thanos killed him. I was pregnant... of you...**

Natasha dropped the bomb.


	21. 21

**Rocket: Thanos, son of a bitch!!!**

Rocket shouted, very angry, not knowing that this news would be shocking and impacting to everyone there in that environment, he was just showing empathy for someone else who suffered post-snap losses.

Despite being a surprise to everyone, nobody was as shocked as Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, as they were the only ones who knew about Natasha's infertility.

Steve and Bruce were completely silent. Steve didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to act, he didn't know how and where to look but at Natasha.

Natasha is already feeling regret to have told Steve about the interrupted pregnancy this way, even more than she told it in front of everyone, but it must be understood that she was not thinking about who was there or not, she had all her hope of having something to cling to thrown away from her again.

It was not enough the moment to have seen Steve with Peggy's compass, there are still the losses of Thanos' snap, there is still the destruction of all the stone and there is still the pregnancy interrupted. Usually she takes care of everything alone, she takes care of what she feels and takes care of what others feel, but not today... today she reached her limit. Thanos did that.

How to move on now?

Back to that moment when Steve seemed to be processing the information received yet... Natasha vowed to herself to not to tell him about the pregnancy so as not to make him suffer since the child was already gone, there was no need to make him mourn either, he was already suffering. He is always suffering and she still throws this bomb at him... just like that. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

**Bruce: Pregnant??**

Bruce spoke first, still looking puzzled.

**Rhodey: Guys, we have to go back...**

Rhodey took the initiative to try to give Steve and Natasha privacy.

**Carol Danvers: There's nothing else to do here... in this case... because Steve and Natasha need time alone to talk. We have things to do on the aircraft before we leave... right, Rocket?**

**Rocket: Yeah... yeah... we got it.**

Rocket frowned and together with Carol, he headed out of the hut

**Rhodey: Come on, Bruce...**

**Bruce: Pregnant??**

Bruce asked again and Natasha looked at him, already sighing.

Bruce is another one who didn't need to know that way too, even though Natasha didn't have anything romantically with him anymore, she told him that she couldn't have children.

**Natasha: I can explain... or I can't, I don't know, but Bruce... I am sorry anyway, I need...**

Natasha looked from Bruce to Steve.

**Natasha: I need to talk to Steve first.**

**Bruce: Apparently, you do.**

Bruce looked at Steve who did not leave the same position and did not stop looking at Natasha perplexed yet.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, then left the hut.

**Rhodey: Nebula, I feel for your loss. Thanos was still your father...**

**Nebula: Don't be sorry. Nor should I feel sorry.**

Nebula spoke up and then left the cabin. Rhodey left shortly after and Steve sighed after when he got alone with Natasha. It was his first reaction.

**Steve: Is this for real??**

**Natasha: And would I play with something like that?**

Steve did negative with his head a few times.

**Steve: So... you were pregnant... with my child... and you didn't tell me?**

Natasha couldn't say anything, she just made negative with her head.

**Steve: By God, Natasha I let you fight in the war while pregnant??**

**Natasha: I didn't know I was pregnant at the time.**

**Steve: When did you find out?**

**Natasha: I felt strange when we were in Wakanda, my body was different, but I didn't care much and then after the snap and that everyone started to... disappear, I felt a lot of pain in my belly... no exactly pain, but discomfort. I thought it was the heat, I thought I was about to disappear too, but I remained here...**

Natasha told.

**Natasha: So... a few months ago, I went to the doctor, I did some tests and... he confirmed that I was pregnant.**

Natasha paused to take a deep breath.

**Natasha: But I didn't have a baby on the ultrasound because he was taken by Thanos and... the doctor said it was quite normal for this to happen because for my body I was still pregnant and I could feel the effects of the pregnancy and the tests still pointed out how if I was pregnant.**

Natasha said and Steve was just listening, as if she were speaking in Russian now, his face showed only incomprehension.

Natasha took a deep breath when she noticed how lost he was, she pressed one lip against the other and again her eyes filled with tears.

**Natasha: I didn't know what to do, Steve, I...**

Natasha lifted her shoulders.

**Natasha: I was in shock. I couldn't believe it, I never imagined it could happen... both my pregnancy and having it terminated.**

**Steve: I didn't even imagine... I'm...**

Steve made negative with his head again.

**Natasha: Sometimes I think that if I knew before that I was pregnant, maybe I... I could have protected the baby, I don't know...**

**Steve: You know it wouldn't be possible, Natasha. Even if you weren't on the battlefield. He chose randomly...**

Steve managed to reason at least that. Natasha was silent when he spoke, she was anxious for him to speak more, but all he did was walk around the hut slowly and then he sat in a chair.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha looked at him.

**Natasha: You need to say something...**

****

Steve nodded.

**Steve: I know that... I mean... I will say but... my brain... my head... it's just that it's a lot.**

**Natasha: I didn't want you to know that way. Forgive me.**

**Steve: And how did you want me to know? Or better when?? Why didn't you tell me before?**

**Natasha: Because you were suffering! You were mourning for your friends... for your past, you went through a lot and... I couldn't stand to see you like that and... I just didn't want to see you suffer any more.**

**Steve: You were suffering too.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: You lost too.**

Natasha bit her bottom lip.

Steve took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face nervously, he looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: How long... did he live inside you? Do you know?**

**Natasha: A few weeks...**

**Steve: Did it come to a month?**

Natasha was positive with her head.

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha replied, trying to not cry anymore, she saw Steve doing positive with his head a few times.

**Steve: A son... that's... I don't know...**

**Natasha: What are you feeling?**

**Steve: I want to be happy, but I am very upset. Very, very upset.**

**Natasha: I am sorry.**

**Steve: Natasha, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. I never imagined I could be a father and now that this reality has been presented to me...**

Steve laughed softly and made negative with his head.

**Steve: My mind traveled to thousands of versions where you would tell me this earlier but he would still be inside you. I was going to see your belly grow throug the months, I was going to meet him and talk to him and knows his voice, his eyes...**

Natasha listened to Steve and took a deep breath to avoid crying, but it was very difficult, since she also imagined this was possible.

**Natasha: I never wanted to have kids but when I heard that he was here once...**

Natasha touched her belly.

**Natasha: Everything changed and... I started wanting this more than anything, I wanted him...**

Natasha smiled through her tears.

**Natasha: I wanted him so badly! I...**

Natasha paused to recover.

**Natasha: I thought that coming here... and meeting Thanos, everything would change and he would come back, I had hopes...**

**Steve: My God, Natasha...**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: You knowing that... remained quiet... you didn't share it with anyone. You could have told me, no matter how I was, it is not something to go through alone.**

**Natasha: I'm used to it.**

**Steve: But I don't want you to be.**

**Natasha: It doesn't matter now... it's over.**

Steve held out his hand to Natasha and she hesitated before walking over to him. Steve held Natasha's two hands and kissed their backs for a long time.

**Steve: I am sorry that you have been through this.**

**Natasha: I am sorry too.**

Natasha let go of Steve's hands in order to take her hands to his head and stroke it. Steve hugged her legs, leaning his face on her belly, he kissed her belly and Natasha felt a little more comforted.

**Natasha: I don't know how our life will be like from now on.**

Steve pulled his face away to look up and look into Natasha's eyes.

**Steve: I don't know either.**

**Natasha: I don't know if I will get over it.**

**Steve: We can't get over something like that.**

**Natasha: You didn't feel him... Steve, I don't even know if this pregnancy would last until the end... I thought I was infertile... my uterus... my body was poisoned in a surgical procedure, so he attacks any unusual guest, be it bacteria or... embryos.**

**Steve: So...**

**Natasha: If I got pregnant before, I had no way of knowing because my body eliminated anything in the first days... when the doctor said 5 weeks, I... I was in shock, I thought that maybe because it was your son.. having your serum... that he would be different and he would survive. But it could be that if he were here he would be killed by my own body.**

Steve made negative with his head.

**Steve: He wouldn't... he would resist... he would be like his mother and father.**

Natasha gave a tired smile.

**Natasha: Is it weird that I still love him?**

Steve shook his head.

**Natasha: Do you think it's normal?**

**Steve: I do.**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: I just found out about him and I already love him.**

**Natasha: Do you?**

**Steve: Yes. So it is very conflicting... I want to be happy but at the same time I cannot, because he was taken from us and he was not to blame for anything... just like many other children...**

Steve took a deep breath, tensing, he looked at Thanos's severed head.

**Steve: How could he do that?? No one else is going to be normal again.**

**Natasha: I can only think about Clint and his children... he disappeared ... I know he's in a lot of pain and I can't help him right now. There is no consolation for something like that.**

**Steve: Unfortunately I have to agree, there is no consolation.**

**Natasha: So how are we going to live?**

**Steve: I don't know but we have to live, right? We are here... Thanos left us** **here. We have to move on.**

**Natasha: I don't know if I can.**

**Steve: I don't know either, but we will try...**

Natasha nodded and Steve stood up, he pressed his lips against hers, and then hugged her tight.

**Steve: It's time to go back home.**

Natasha sighed and nodded, then she and Steve left the hut and boarded the aircraft.

...

Inside the aircraft, no one had the courage to ask questions, no one imagined that Steve and Natasha had a romance going on, but most were not impressed either.

Bruce looked a little upset and Natasha understands this, but it is not in front of everyone that she will justify herself and she will only justify the issue of being pregnan, because she told him once that she couldn't have children.

...

As soon as the aircraft returned to planet Earth, everyone was exhausted and discouraged, each went to bathe, eat and sleep, although it was still morning.

At the end of the day, Natasha went to Bruce to talk and explain the situation.

Bruce didn't do any drama, he just said he was very surprised and something indicated that he was a little sad to know that Natasha and Steve are romantically together, he thought that maybe he and Natasha could have something back but he understood that wouldn’t be possible anymore, he did not insist or make any demands, he even wished them both happiness.

...

The next day, the whole group was gathered in the base cafeteria, most of them sitting at lunch. Natasha was standing, leaning against the wall, just looking at the void.

Tony Stark entered the cafeteria, looking much better, he didn't sit at the table, he stayed near the end of the table and looked at everyone.

**Tony: So that means you found Thanos, killed him and nothing changed... you wall spent time and fuel for nothing. You should have stayed here.**

Tony started the speech and Steve dropped his fork on the plate, showing impatience, he propped his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his hands, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't have to look at Tony and argue with him.

**Tony: Look how Cap came back, look at Thor... they're all depressed. Look...**

Tony pointed to Natasha.

 **Tony: Even Natasha is devastated... you can call me boring, but at least I'm** **smart enough to not to try to disappoint me anymore.**

Tony declared to the entire group.

**Tony: Speaking of not getting disappointed anymore... I came to say that I'm out.**

Now Steve looked at Tony, as did the others.

**Tony: I'm out, don't count on me for this Avengers story anymore. Iron Man is retired... don't count on me for anything, forget that I exist.**

Tony was interrupted by Pepper who entered the cafeteria and rested her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

**Pepper: What did we talk about, Tony?**

Pepper whispered to Tony in a spiteful tone, but he was looking at the others smiling.

**Tony: What? No, I was being nice... wasn't I, guys??**

Nobody answered.

**Tony: Honey... why would I be nice to them now? Huh? There's no reason to be nice, there's no reason to smile, there's no...**

Pepper put her mouth close to Tony's ear and whispered something to him, which made Tony's eyes widen and then he looked at her.

**Tony: Really?**

Pepper smiled and nodded.

**Tony: Honey... I can have a heart attack... don't mess with me.**

Pepper started to laugh and her eyes were shining with emotion.

**Pepper: I'm not kidding, Tony.**

****

Tony looked at her in amazement, but smiling for a few seconds, then he sighed and held her face, he gave her several kisses in a row and seemed quite moved now.

**Pepper: So be nice...**

**Tony: Just for you ...**

Tony pointed at Pepper's face and then pointed at her belly.

**Tony: And for you.**

Tony turned to the others again, smiling.

**Tony: Change of plans, according to Miss. Potts, I need to be nice... so you are the first to know that... I'm going to be a father!**

Natasha looked at Pepper and then looked at Steve, who was looking at her too.

**Rhodey: What?? No way!!! Tony... Pepper... congratulations!!!**

Rhodey and the others came to greet Tony and Pepper. Steve got up to go to Natasha, but she was quicker and left the cafeteria quickly and discreetly, so Steve decided to go greet Pepper and Tony on the news.

...

While the team celebrated the pregnancy and Tony proposed to Pepper again, Steve went up to the second floor after Natasha, but she wasn't in her room, he looked for her in several rooms in the building and then checked the external cameras and he found out that she was on the roof.

Steve went to Natasha and when they saw each other, they just hugged each other tight and said nothing more. They stayed alone on the roof until the sadness passed and then they talked about different subjects to distract themselves from the news of the pregnancy of Pepper Potts.

...

The next day each Avengers and allies went mind their own business. Starting with Thor, who decided to leave the Avengers building and went to join the Asgard community that was trying to make a new home in another corner of the Earth. There was no lack of space to live now.

Tony also left the Avengers Facility and moved in with Pepper Potts, he made sure to leave without saying goodbye and without giving his new address but Pepper passed this information to Steve about a week later, when her wedding and Tony was held.

About a month later, Bruce decided that it was his time to take care of his life and also left the Avengers facility.

The others continued to live at the base for a while longer and those who were not from Earth were trying to adapt to life here, which was difficult.

Considering the new figuration fo the group, Natasha decided to separate who remained in teams to monitor and help countries and even other planets. Carol Danvers already had this custom of helping other planets, so she was in charge of the most distants ones. Rocket and Nebula were sent to closer planets, Rhodey and Okoye took care of countries on Earth, while she and Steve were taking care of all the Americas.

About Natasha and Steve relationship... over time, they continued to have an unlabeled relationship, but everyone was aware that they were together. Both still suffered for their unborned child, Natasha more than Steve and sometimes they fought and moved away for some time then one of them would go talk to the other and everything got well again.

They went on like this for almost two years in these terrible fights and returns, always hurting each other as much as they could, all to pass the time and be distracted from the depression that haunted them both.

It was until the day they had a really ugly fight and Steve left the building to stay in an apartment around town for a few days.

Natasha was in the Avengers building control room and frowned out of nowhere, she got up and went to the base kitchen, there she took a packet of bread and a jar of peanut butter, she made four peanut butter sandwiches and she ate all four, still not satisfied, she ate all the butter in that pot and took another one to eat little by little while finishing her work in the control room.

Natasha was typing data on the computer at one point and the next she was sticking fingers into the jar and eating the peanut butter, she spent the day using it and the next morning, continued with that same appetite for peanut butter, ate it for breakfast and at lunch and she thought of being disgusted that she was eating it, but she didn’t, I just wanted to eat more peanut butter.

Three days later, in the middle of the afternoon, Natasha was on a video conference with Okoye, who was giving information about the situation in the countries of Africa and Asia.

**_Okoye: This must be good._ **

Okoye commented out of the blue, making Natasha frown, not understanding what she was talking about.

**_Okoye: What are you eating?_ **

Natasha continued with a frown and looked at the pot in her hand.

**_Natasha: What? That? Hm... it's peanut butter._ **

**_Okoye: It must taste extraordinary. All these days that we talked you were eating this._ **

**_Natasha: It's... delicious._ **

Natasha commented, confused yet.

**_O: I can see that it is... did you eat all this alone or is Steve out there?_ **

**_Natasha: Steve? No... I ate alone._ **

**_O: Three empty pots... wow!_ **

Natasha only found the amount she was eating strange when she heard Okoye say about the numbers, she looked at the empty pots on the table and was scared too, she dropped the pot on the table.

**_Natasha: How is the export issue?_ **

**_O: It is on the way... we have reduced exports a lot... less people to consume and an accelerated level of harvest and reduction, we still need to recalculate these issues._ **

**_Natasha: There is a... country that..._ **

Natasha seemed to want to cough, she put her hand over her mouth and then went on.

**_Natasha: Sorry... they donated to countries that do not have their type of agribusiness. In return, they received other incentives..._ **

**_O: You mean there was a business transaction. They donated, but received._ **

**_Natasha: Yes, but not intentionally._ **

**_O: As far as I know, the policy hasn't changed._ **

**_Natasha: It may not have changed at all, but it is still a good solution for..._ **

Natasha interrupted again.

**_Natasha: For..._ **

**_O: Natasha???_ **

Okoye frowned when she saw Natasha with her hand over her mouth, then she saw Natasha bend over behind the table and grab a trash can, where she vomited heavily.

**_O: Natasha??_ **

It took Natasha a few minutes to stop the vomiting and feel better, she took a deep breath and wiped the corner of her mouth, she looked back at Okoye.

**_Natasha: Sorry._ **

Okoye was smiling.

**_Natasha: Why are you smiling?_ **

**_O: Is your period on time?_ **

Natasha frowned at the question.

**_O: You should call a doctor. I know these symptoms... it's good news._ **

Okoye commented.

**_O: Keep me informed._ **

Okoye asked and then ended the call, leaving Natasha bewildered and incredulous again.

...

As soon as the call ended, Natasha looked at the empty peanut jars and then looked at her belly and automatically she smiled and then laughed softly afterwards.

 _No... don't get your hopes up... this is not happening._ Natasha told herself in thought.

 _But what if it is happening???_ Natasha thought too and was immediately agitated.

 _Steve._ Natasha thought and took the cell phone, she dialed him but he did not answer the first call, nor the second and she realized that due to their last fight, he was not going to answer now.

Natasha got up and while getting the car keys and jacket on the chair to get dressed, she called the doctor's office where she had been examined about years ago. Natasha asked if she was still in the attendance system on a first-come, first-served basis and they said yes. Natasha then decided to go there, she couldn't wait until the next day to know if she is pregnant.

...

While driving to the clinic, Natasha couldn't help smiling, it was like she felt like it was really happening, she felt different...

It took about fifteen minutes for her cell phone to start vibrating and the car display, connected to her device, identified the call as being from Steve.

Natasha pressed the speakerphone button, taking the call.

**_Steve: Natasha??_ **

Steve said.

**_Steve: Did you call me?_ **

**_Natasha: I did._ **

**_Steve: What is it?_ **

**_Natasha: Where are you now?_ **

Steve took a deep breath and was silent, showing that he is upset and that he will not give this information.

**_Natasha: I have news... I guess._ **

**_Steve: What news?_ **

**_Natasha: Can you find me?_ **

**_Steve: No, I'm busy._ **

**_Natasha: Steve, this is important._ **

**_Steve: Tell me what it is._ **

**_Natasha: I'm going to the doctor._ **

**_Steve: To the doctor??_ **

Steve was worried now.

**_Natasha: Yes. Can you find me there??_ **

Steve was silent for a few seconds, wondering if he was going or not. If it was anything else, he wouldn't go. Natasha called him sometimes when they were fighting and when he showed up it was just for them to have sex without having an eloquent conversation about what had happened and he vowed to not subject himself to it anymore, so he stays away from her when they fight.

However, in these circumstances that involves a doctor, he will not leave her alone and she would not lie about it.

**_Steve: Where??_ **

Steve asked.

**_Natasha: I will send you the address._ **

**_Steve: I will wait._ **

Steve ended the call and Natasha activated the car's voice command and requested to send Steve a message with the clinic's address.

Steve was a little curious and anxious about Natasha's doctor. Was she sick ?? She never gets sick, that's why she is so concerned.

...

When Steve arrived at the doctor's office, he entered the reception and went straight to the service desk.

**Steve: Hello! Good afternoon, I look for Natasha Romanoff.**

**\- Natasha?? Let me check...**

The clerk searched for the name and found nothing.

**\- Sorry, but there is no Natasha here for care.**

**\- Steve??**

Steve looked at Natasha who was leaving the bathroom now.

**Steve: Nat? Are you alright?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha took Steve's arm and led him to the waiting area.

**Steve: Have you consulted already? I caught traffic and it took me a while.**

**Natasha: No, not yet.**

Natasha informed as she sat next to him on the couch.

**Natasha: I was called but I said I would wait for you.**

Steve looked around the clinic and saw pictures of pregnant people, families and babies, he was frowning.

**Steve: What's going on? What are we doing here?**

**Natasha: Look around... what do you think?**

Steve frowned more.

**Steve: You... are... you...**

Steve couldn't say the word and Natasha just smiled and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't know. Perhaps...**

**Steve: Maybe??**

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

**Natasha: I feel weird these past few weeks. Not only with my body, but with my mood.**

**Steve: Your mood, I noticed... is this a symptom?**

**Natasha: It seems to be... but I don't know... I... I don't want to have much hope without confirming, but...**

Natasha couldn't help smiling.

**Natasha: I feel like... I am...**

**Steve: Do you feel like you are pregnant??**

Natasha nodded and frowned slightly when she noticed that Steve looked too shocked.

**Natasha: Say something.**

**Steve: What?? I...**

**Natasha: If I am, that... is a good thing, isn't it?**

**Steve: Of course!**

**Natasha: We will want thi ... if he is here... we will want this baby... right??**

**Steve: Yes! Yes! Sure!**

Steve sat more facing Natasha and he was more emphatic, because they both seemed in doubt.

**Steve: It would be wonderful! I hope you are... pregnant, I mean!**

**Natasha: Really?**

**Steve: Yes!**

Natasha took a deep breath and looked distressed now.

**Steve: But it's okay also if you're not...**

Steve tried to calm her down.

**Natasha: I don't know if I want to be... I don't want to be disappointed again.**

**Steve: Thanos is dead, Natasha... there will be no risks this time.**

**Natasha: Yes, but... what about my body and what it can do to the baby...**

**Steve: We will not know that, but... there are doctors and scientists... we will find out together. OK?**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: Let’s not think about that now.**

Natasha nodded again and looked at Steve differently, almost smiling.

**Natasha: Thank you for coming.**

**Steve: No need to thank me.**

Steve smiled and Natasha stared at him for a few moments.

**Natasha: Sorry for the last time we saw each other.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**Natasha: Seriously, I am really sorry.**

**Steve: I don't even remember why we fought.**

**Natasha: I bet you do when you look in the mirror and see that bandage on your forehead.**

Steve put his hand on the bandage.

**Steve: I even forgot.**

Steve laughed softly.

**Natasha: It wasn't supposed to hit you.**

**Steve: It didn't even hurt.**

Steve continued to smile and Natasha sighed, then she touched Steve's face and gave him quick kiss.

**\- MS. Rushman??**

Natasha looked at the doctor at the door to his office.

**\- You’re back!? Come on in!**

The doctor came back into the room and Steve and Natasha got to their feet.

**Steve: Rushman??**

Steve whispered as he followed Natasha into the doctor’s office.

**Natasha: Don't ask questions about my name.**

Natasha replied and entered the room.

**\- You brought your husband this time.**

**Natasha: We are not married.**

**\- Oh!**

The doctor looked at both of them and then sat down.

**\- Then...**

The doctor indicated the places for Steve and Natasha to sit.

**\- What brought you here today?**

**Natasha: It's just... I've been feeling different. My mood, my appetite... I've been eating a lot and especially peanut butter.**

**\- Peanut butter?**

The doctor laughed softly.

**\- So you think you're pregnant?**

Natasha nodded.

**\- What about your periods... when was the last time?**

Natasha frowned. How come she didn't think of that before? Her period was not late, so she is not pregnant... what a stupidity of hers... still made Steve come here and put ideas in his head.

**Steve: Nat?**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: It's normal actually... I forgot to think about that detail... how stupid I am...**

**\- Ms. Rushman... no problem, there are cases of women who menstruate until the seventh month. You may still be pregnant.**

Natasha looked at the doctor with relief.

**\- You need to do the tests.**

**Natasha: Yes, that's why I came here. To be sure. I'll do it right now.**

The doctor checked the time.

**\- We are closing the service for today.**

**Natasha: Really??**

**\- Yes, it's 5:25pm. The clinic closes at 5:30 pm.**

**Steve: Could you make an exception??**

**Natasha: Please! We really need to know!**

The doctor sighed and took the glasses off his face.

**\- How to deny something to Captain America??**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other when the doctor proved to know who Steve was.

**\- Now I know where I thought I knew you from...**

Said the doctor to Natasha, making it clear that he now knows who she is too.

**\- Don't worry, we are very discreet.**

**Steve: Thank you.**

**Natasha: So, can I do the tests now??**

**\- Look... we will do the tests now, but the result only tomorrow.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**\- I have an appointment after the clinic and I will be late because of you.**

**Steve: We understand and we thank you.**

**Natasha: But the ultrasound would show right away if I am or not.**

**\- Yes, the ultrasound could show the pregnancy if it was in a slightly more advanced stage, with about 45 days... it doesn't seem to be so I believe that we will not see anything today but calm down you can come back here the first hour of tomorrow, I will be happy to assist you.**

**Steve: Thank you, doctor.**

**\- I will ask Dandara to collect your blood and to do an ultra, after it is** **finished, you can go home. OK?**

Natasha nodded and stood up.

Steve and the doctor got up shortly after and shook hands.

**\- This way...**

The doctor guided them to the exam room and went to call his assistant nurse to help with the exams, she collected Natasha's blood and left her ready for the ultrasound, then the doctor arrived to do the ultrasound exam.

**\- You can lie down, Natalie... I mean, Widow...**

The doctor looked at her confused.

**\- How do you prefer to be treated?**

**Natasha: Natasha.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: It no longer makes sense to use another name now.**

Natasha sighed and lay down on the examining table, her face was serious and showed tension, but she did not show all the anxiety she was feeling now, her heart was even racing.

The doctor prepared the exam machine and pulled it close to the end of the stretcher, he sat in the chair next to the stretcher and pointed at Steve.

**\- Captain, you can stay by her side, just come from behind to see it too.**

The doctor guided and Steve did what was suggested, he soon held Natasha's hand and was attentive to the screen that still showed nothing.

**\- Do you know who would be crazy to know that you are together?**

The doctor asked, while protecting the device from ultrasound and putting gel on it.

**\- My niece Clara. She was so crazy about you, she had everything related to the Avengers, notebooks, backpacks, pins... you two were her favorites and she was always fighting with her cousin, she has a different name... Huana, I think... That's it, Huana.**

**Steve: Why did they fight?**

**\- Oh, they said it was because of... I don't know the name, I just know it had to do with who they wanted you to have a relationship with. Clara wanted you two together and Huana wanted Natasha with the arrow guy...**

The doctor laughed alone, making negative with his head.

**\- They always fought over it at family meetings.**

**Steve: It looks like Clara will be happy if we are expecting a baby.**

The doctor changed his smile to a sadder one.

**\- If she had survived the snap...**

The doctor commented ruefully, removing the smiles from Steve and Natasha too.

**Steve: I'm sorry.**

**\- Me too...**

The doctor sighed.

\- Well, let's go...

The doctor started the transvaginal ultrasound exam on Natasha.

Natasha and Steve did not take their eyes off the screen and of the doctor, as they were not seeing anything understandable in the images, so they needed the doctor's opinion.

**\- Oh...**

The doctor took a short dramatic break.

**Natasha: Please say it at once!**

**\- From what I see here, you two...**

**Natasha: What??**

Natasha asked, anguished already.


	22. 22

**Natasha: Doctor, I am sorry but if you take another second to answer us, I will have to draw my gun and shot you.**

Natasha declared and Steve touched her knee to make her keep it down, while staring the doctor.

Steve: She didn't mean that.

**Natasha: Didn't I??**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other with furrowed brows.

**Steve: You don't let him talk!**

**Natasha: Me? He's taking too long to answer.**

**Steve: You keep asking.**

**Natasha: Sorry if I want to know if I'm pregnant! But I am a woman and the most interested in here!**

**Steve: Are you the most interested??**

Natasha snorted and made negative with her head.

**Steve: What does that mean??**

The doctor turned his chair a little to face them both.

**\- Steve and Natasha... please calm down...**

The doctor asked and gestured for calm.

Steve and Natasha stopped the discussion and faced the doctor.

**\- Anxiety is perfectly normal and I'm sorry to inform you, however, through the images, I can't see a fetus.**

Steve and Natasha listened and they were silent and looking confused as if they had not yet received an answer about what they expected.

Natasha looked down, more specifically at her own belly and parted her lips, she seemed to want to say something, but no words came out.

**Natasha: So... I'm not pregnant...**

Natasha whispered to herself, warning her to abandon her excitement and hope, she felt Steve's hand on her shoulder and she could feel that he was staring at her, probably with pity or regret.

The doctor took a paper towel and left it on Natasha's belly.

**\- I also cannot say that you are not pregnant yet.**

Steve looked at the doctor, but Natasha was still looking at her belly and talking in thought to herself.

 _I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant._ Natasha repeated it several times.

**Steve: How so?**

**\- Remember that I said that imaging tests at the beginning may not show signs of pregnancy?**

**Steve: Yes, it is true. See, Nat?**

Steve looked at Natasha and the doctor too.

**\- I realize that you are disappointed, Young lady, but I advise you to wait for the result of the blood test tomorrow but whatever it is, don’t worry you are still very young. If you are not pregnant now, you can get pregnant whenever you want.**

Natasha just made negative with her head.

**\- I really need to leave now. Go home and return tomorrow. There is no point on being upset about it now. Don't even fight with each other... consider that as an experience for you both to get closer, to get stronger together.**

The doctor tried to appease, but Natasha looked inconsolable.

**Steve: Thank you, doctor. Sorry to late you.**

**\- Come back tomorrow. We never know.**

The doctor left the room and Steve watched Natasha for a few seconds, he was waiting for her to manifest but she was neither moving nor blinking.

Steve sighed and took the paper towel, he started to clean the gel that was in Natasha's belly.

**Steve: We have no way of knowing yet. The doctor is right... we are ansious, we must wait for the final result of the blood.**

**Natasha: What if...**

Natasha commented.

**Natasha: What if I was pregnant and I already lost the baby... as it used to happen...**

**Steve: No...**

**Natasha: But it can happen... it is expected...**

**Steve: You shouldn't think about that.**

**Natasha: I need to think. I need to expect the worst because I once hoped for the best and Thanos destroyed everything.**

**Steve: I'm sorry about that.**

**Natasha: I know you do.**

Natasha sighed and sat on the stretcher.

**Natasha: I'm going to change... wait for me outside.**

**Steve: Okay...**

Steve left the room and went to the reception to wait for Natasha. She took a while to appear there and Steve didn't go after her, he knew she was working on the information received in her head.

...

**Natasha: I'm ready. Let's go?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve got up and accompanied Natasha to the parking lot, then to her car. They made this journey in silence.

**Natasha: Are you going back to your apartment?**

Natasha asked as she opened the car door, then she turned to face Steve.

**Steve: I don't know.**

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

**Steve: I thought about going to the Avengers Facility this time but I don't know if you want me around.**

**Natasha: I do...**

**Steve: So, I’ll see you there.**

**Natasha: Aren't you coming with me?**

**Steve: No, I came with my bike, remember?**

Natasha nodded, then sighed.

**Natasha: But I'm thinking about not going there now.**

**Steve: And where do you want to go?**

**Natasha: What do you suggest to me?**

Steve looked down the street and sighed, thinking about somewhere.

**Steve: Maybe somewhere to eat?**

**Natasha: I'm not hungry.**

**Steve: Do you want a place to be in peace?**

**Natasha: Exactly that.**

**Steve: I think I know of a place, do you have a jacket in the car?**

**Natasha: I do, why?**

**Steve: It's cold there, but I think you would really like that... Russian.**

Steve joked and gave a small smile, to which Natasha tried to react, but failed.

**Natasha: I’ll follow your bike.**

**Steve: Okay...**

Steve was going to walk away, but decided to step forward and put his hand on Natasha's face, he let his hand slide towards her neck and kept only his thumb on her cheekbone.

Natasha looked Steve in the eyes and sighed when he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha whispered.

**Natasha: Not that my expectations were very high but I still had some.**

**Steve: This is very important for you, isn't it? I can see that now.**

Natasha made negative with her head, she looked away for a few seconds and looked Steve in the eye again.

**Natasha: It's not like I'm going to die of sadness for not being pregnant, I never wished it for myself before, I never thought I was capable of generating and taking care of a life, but then... after all the wars that we've been through... the emptiness that was already in me has grown so much. I thought I would be lost and alone.**

Natasha said in a low voice and Steve just heard.

**Natasha: When I found out I was pregnant, everything changed. Steve, I don't know how to explain it, but... the void...**

**Steve: It was filled.**

**Natasha: No, but... it seemed like it could be filled, I felt hope, I felt strength... so I wanted to go after Thanos and try to get that life back inside me and I would feel complete.**

Steve watched Natasha's eyes sparkle and it made him hug her fully and protect her head by stroking her hair.

**Natasha: Thanos took this chance from me. From us... and every time I remember, I feel so much hate!**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Steve: I hate that he made you go through this and I want you to tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I would do anything to make you happy.**

Natasha turned her face to Steve's chest and took a deep breath, smelling him. _Would you give me your unconditional love, Steve? Would you give me that?_ Natasha thought.

**Natasha: I don't know what to say.**

Natasha said.

**Steve: When you know, let me know.**

Natasha nodded and then got in the car. Steve went to his bike and as promised, he went with Natasha to an uninhabited industrial pier, where they spent the end of that afternoon together, they ate peanuts for lunch and dinner, talked more about life, about work, about Clint and his disappearance, about the future and then they went home.

As soon as they arrived, Steve and Natasha were approached by the staff to address some technical and operational matters at the building and that was great to keep Natasha distracted from reality, she went to help the operational group and Steve went to help with technical matters.

Late at night, they saw each other again when Steve knocked on Natasha's bedroom door.

**Natasha: Yes??**

**_Steve: It's me._ **

**Natasha: Come in.**

Steve entrou no quarto e olhou para Natasha, diretamente para as pernas dela, pois ela estava de camiseta e calcinha e com uma toalha na mão.

**Natasha: I'm going to take a shower, do you need anything?**

Steve shrugged and shook his head.

**Natasha: So you came looking for my company only?**

Steve nodded and Natasha gave a small smile.

**Natasha: Okay, Rogers... I need a bath for at least half an hour, so feel free to turn on the TV. Try not sleep until I get back...**

Natasha said and went into the bathroom, but left the door open. Steve walked over to the bed, sat down and took the control, he turned on the TV and looked at the bathroom, where he saw Natasha finishing undressing and entering the shower box.

**Natasha: What about Alfred? Did he admit that he typed the wrong data in the spreadsheet?**

**Steve: Hm... yes, he confessed.**

**Natasha: He resisted well.**

**Steve: Yes. If he hadn't confessed, I would have to ask him to leave the team and the promgram. There is no problem in making mistakes but there is problem on not assuming the mistakes and above all letting your co-workers take the blame instead.**

**Natasha: And what was his punishment, anyway?**

**Steve: I don't call it a punishment, I just made him fill out correctly and I told** **him to repeat this job for the rest of the month.**

**Natasha: So it's a punishment because nobody likes to do this job. Not even Maria liked it and she loved spreadsheets.**

Natasha commented when remembering her friend.

**Natasha: I miss her.**

Natasha stared at the water hitting the bathroom tile.

**Natasha: Do you think... they really died? Or do you think they are somewhere that can hear us?**

Natasha asked and it made Steve feel the need for eye contact, so he got up and went to the bathroom entrance. Steve looked her in the eye.

**Steve: Even if they died, I believe they could hear us.**

**Natasha: You are still a man of faith.**

**Steve: You don't?**

**Natasha: I don't think I ever was.**

Natasha confessed.

**Natasha: But sometimes I thought about faith and what I feel and believe.**

**Steve: We have to believe in something.**

**Natasha: It is part of human nature. It must be difficult to not believe at all in anything. Having nothing to cling to.**

**Steve: That is true.**

**Natasha: What do you hold on to today?**

Steve looked at the floor and seemed to be reflecting, he sighed and crossed his arms, then looked at Natasha again.

**Steve: Almost nothing...**

Natasha turned her attention to the bath, she took the soap and slid it on her shoulder.

**Steve: But basically... it's you.**

Natasha looked at Steve with much surprise, her forehead was slightly furrowed.

**Natasha: Me??**

**Steve: Yeah.**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: Are you surprised?**

**Natasha: To tell you the truth... I am.**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: What other reason do I have to get up every day? If not to see you, stay with you... the world doesn't need me anymore, you don't need me, but I need you.**

Natasha was so amazed at what she was hearing, that she spent a few seconds wondering if this was real. It was true because she knows Steve is always honest.

**Steve: Sometimes, I am very grateful to God for saving you from the Snap. I lost a lot of people that I loved and if I had lost you too, I wouldn't be here anymore.**

**Natasha: What does that mean??**

**Steve: Exactly what it looked like.**

Steve said frankly. Natasha took a deep breath looking at him and then opened the stall door and called Steve with her head.

**Natasha: Come here.**

Steve looked at her and then approached the shower stall. Natasha took the hem of his shirt and lifted it. Steve finished taking off his shirt and while he was doing it, Natasha loosened the belt on his pants, then she opened the button and the zipper on Steve's pants.

Steve felt Natasha's hand slide into his pants and it made him look at her, who used her other hand to grab Steve's neck and make him tilt his head enough to kiss her.

While Steve felt his cock get stiff with Natasha's stimulations, he took off his shoes and then rested his hands on the glass of the stall.

Steve held tightly on the glass of the stall when Natasha pulled down his pants and underwear and knelt before him, at that moment he looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, trying to maintain control.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called him and Steve ducked his head to look at Natasha, she gave him a small smile.

**Natasha: I want you to keep looking at me.**

It’s not like Steve doesn't appreciate stare at Natasha doing him a blowjob but you got to understand that it is Natasha doing that, that one with extremely seductive green eyes, the one with tempting lips, the one with perfect facial symmetry. How is he going to watch this without coming fast? When he looks elsewhere it is already difficult to hold on, but looking straight into her eyes is very hard to control himself.

Steve took a deep breath and then held his breath when Natasha kissed the base of his cock, she held his testicles and distributed kisses along the entire length of his cock until she reached the top, where she started using the tip of her tongue and then her tongue’s extension to lick from the top to the bottom and back.

Natasha could only hear Steve breathing harder and harder with each lick she gave to him and she could feel his leg shaking spontaneously a lot.

**Natasha: Grab my hair, please.**

Natasha asked and Steve held her hair, he entwined his fingers through her strands and grabbed it very tight, already directing her mouth to what she was doing before. Natasha made her neck flexible on purpose, so Steve would guide her head as he plases to satify him and Steve enjoyed every minute of it, he was so turned on that turned on Natasha equally.

After long minutes, in which Natasha practically swallowed Steve's cock and then started to took it out of her mouth and placed it back many times. Steve released her hair and crouched down to hold Natasha's waist, who immediately sat on Steve's legs and introduce his cock inside her. Natasha let out a loud moan of satisfaction as soon as she did this action, she held on Steve's neck and started bouncing on his cock up and down while he was still crouching.

Natasha increased the speed of bouncing on Steve little by little and let out moans of pleasure as she did so, she felt Steve hold tightly to one of her breasts and looked into his eyes when he started to squeeze her nipple between his fingers tight and the more he he squeezed it, the more she moaned and lost her concentration in the rhythm of bouncing on him.

**Natasha: Yes... oh God..**

Natasha said, indicating that it was the right way and Steve squeezed even more what made Natasha close her mouth and let out a restrained cry, followed by another and another when Steve lowered his head and started to run the tip of his tongue over her squeezed nipple.

**Natasha: Steve!!**

Natasha screamed his name and threw her head back and again repeated his name and said 'yes' many times, and the screams stopped being contained to be free and to echo throughout the bathroom. Natasha stuck her nail in Steve's neck when she started to come.

**Steve: Ouch!!**

Steve felt the effect of her nails, it was nothing light, she stuck her nails on his skin for real.

Natasha stopped bouncing, but left Steve's cock completely immersed inside her while still feeling the effect of that orgasm running through her body, which caused her to have spasms and to roll her waist a little on top of him.

Steve smiled as he watched Natasha's pleasure, it was delicious to see and hear her cuming.

Steve released Natasha's breast and held her waist with both hands, because now her body is a little soft after the orgasm. If before he thought he was on the verge of coming, now he will force himself to last as much as he can to have more of it.

Steve pulled Natasha closer to him, hugging her back, which made Natasha hug his neck and put her mouth against his, kissing him again with affection but also with much desire.

Steve grabbed Natasha's waist again and lifted her body enough to remove her from his cock and again he made her sit back on him again, he did it about four times slowly while they were still exchanging caresses with theirs tongues. Steve was unable to just crouch for so long, so he ended up sitting on the floor and held Natasha's waist just above his body.

Steve needed this space to be able to do the work for her, he started lifting his hips up and down, thrusting his cock into her opening until the end and removing it back, then he started to stock up faster and shorter, which soon again stimulated Natasha, who was biting her lip and holding her own breasts, she came again moments later and she wanted to turn to turn her back to Steve and bounced on him again, in an attempt to make him come too but Steve was resisting well, he only came moments after when she was on all fours and he positioned himself behind her and returned to punch his cock against her opening.

They ended this whole act with a long kiss on the mouth and as soon as they recovered, they went into the shower together to bathe.

When Natasha took the soap to lather up, Steve took her hand and turned her back to him, he kissed her shoulder and it made Natasha smile, she turned her face so she could look at him and also held his chin to make he look at her.

**Natasha: You were wrong.**

**Steve: About what?**

**Natasha: When you said that I didn't need you.**

Steve stared at Natasha.

**Natasha: I do need you, Steve Rogers. Steve Grant... Rogers.**

Natasha smiled and Steve smiled back, giving her a long and tender kiss, then he his hand on her belly, which made Natasha put her hand above his.

**Natasha: If I have a child in here, Steve... I would be very happy.**

**Steve: Me too...**

**Natasha: But if I don't... I'll be Okay, I Guess...**

**Steve: I'm sure of that too.**

Natasha turned to Steve and looked at him for a few seconds, she gave a small smile and hugged him.

After the shower, the two went to sleep and the next day, they woke up much less anxious and prepared for any result that came from the exam.

...

Steve and Natasha thought they were prepared for the result, but as soon as the doctor informed the result of the exam, the two were without immediate reaction.

**\- And then...**

The doctor said because no one said anything in the office.

**Steve: Say it again... please repeat...**

**Natasha: We need to hear it again.**

The doctor did not know how to interpret the faces that Steve and Natasha were doing.

**\- Natasha Romanoff, you have been pregnant... for about 35 days.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: You are pregnant!**

Steve put his hand over Natasha's, who was looking at the void, still without emotions.

**Steve: Nat... Nat??**

**Natasha: I'm pregnant...**

Natasha whispered to herself.

**Natasha: I am pregnant!!!**

Natasha repeated.

**Steve: Yes!!!**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: With your child.**

Steve smiled and now the emotion overwhelmed him, his eyes shone.

**Steve: We will have a baby... together.**

**Natasha: Together... oh my God.**

Natasha smiled and suddenly started laughing. If her smile was rare, a laugh was much more and she was laughing a lot, which scared Steve at first, but cheered him up later.

Natasha put her hands on her face and let it out at once, as if she had been holding the air for a long time. Her eyes still indicated a lot of surprise.

**\- Now that we know you're pregnant, we need to start the prenatal care. We will do new blood tests, check how the vitamins are, start a food supplement...**

**Steve: Is there a specific diet, doctor??**

**\- No. She can eat whatever she wants, but she has to be careful with fat and sugar.**

**Steve: So better not to eat those stuff. Did you hear, Nat? No sugar and fat.**

**\- That's not what I said, but good luck trying to restrict the feeding of a pregnant woman.**

The doctor laughed and Steve looked seriously at Natasha, who was not even listening to what they were saying, she has her hand on her belly and looking at nothing.

**Steve: It is better to invest only in healthy food, we want him to be health too.**

**\- Don't worry too much, worry more about vitamins. Folic acid is essential to start.**

**Steve: Are you going to give this in writing?**

**\- Of course.**

**Steve: Can she walk?**

**\- Are you really asking that??**

The doctor frowned at Steve.

**Steve: Sorry, I... I'm confused and nervous, this is my first time on being a father**

**\- Okay, but use the logic. She is pregnant, she is not sick.**

**Steve: Yes... my God, doctor !!!**

Steve seemed to have seen a ghost.

**Steve: It's just that the two of us yesterday, we... we had sexual intercourse... would that cause any damage to the baby??.**

**\- I don’t think so.**

**Steve: But wouldn’t be better if you examine her and check if everything is fine... because last night it was nothing light, so...**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: What are you talking about??**

**Steve: About yesterday... you and me in the bathroom...**

**Natasha: By God, Steve! He doesn't need to know that!!!**

**Steve: But we made love and you are pregnant. Could we have done that???**

**Natasha: I don't know... I can't go 9 months without having sex.**

Natasha looked at the doctor waiting for an answer.

**\- You can have sex, however... it is good to avoid the... violent sex. It's too early, you never know.**

**Steve: You are absolutely right.**

**Natasha: Doctor, I need your discretion about this pregnancy.**

The doctor nodded.

**Natasha: We have no way of knowing if this pregnancy will last until the end, right?**

**\- We hope everything goes well.**

**Natasha: I have a history of spontaneous abortions... my body does not accept another life inside me but I have been pregnant for more than a month and it gives me the hope that this baby will be born.**

**Steve: He will be born.**

Natasha looked at Steve and he kissed her hand.

**\- We will monitor this pregnancy closely and take care that everything goes well. I am confident and you should be, too.**

Natasha nodded.

**\- Now, I will explain to you what can and cannot do during pregnancy, if you follow everything correctly, you will have a perfect child.**

Natasha and Steve were attentive to the doctor and his instructions, the consultation lasted for almost an hour and still, they left the clinic feeling that they know nothing about pregnancy and children.

**Steve: We must go back to the Avengers Facility for you to sleep.**

**Natasha: I'm not sleepy.**

**Steve: Okay... so you can just lie down and rest.**

**Natasha: No, I don't want to rest.**

**Steve: Natasha...**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Where do you want to go?**

**Natasha: Home, but not to sleep.**

**Steve: Okay, give me the keys.**

Steve held out his hand and Natasha looked at him seriously.

**Natasha: Why???**

**Steve: I will drive.**

**Natasha: I came driving.**

**Steve: Yes, but now you are pregnant, so I’ll drive.**

**Natasha: I was pregnant before, Steve! I just didn't know that! Get out of my way if you don't want to see me stressed.**

**Steve: I don't want you to stress...**

Steve got out of the way and boarded the passenger seat.

**Steve: We don't ask about the belt.**

Steve commented when Natasha sat down and started to put on the belt.

Natasha stopped all movements and looked at Steve.

**Steve: You can squeeze the belly if you put it on...**

Steve stammered to explain.

**Natasha: Steve?? Do me a favor?**

**Steve: Of course. Anything you want.**

**Natasha: Get the fuck out of my car!**

**Steve: Nat...**

**Natasha: Get out of my car!**

Natasha screamed.

**Steve: Really??**

**Natasha: Yes! I can't get stressed and you're stressing me out!**

**Steve: Okay, Okay... sorry...**

Steve took off his belt and got out of the car, he saw Natasha start the car, making the tire sing and he was concerned about the way she drives, he took out his cell phone to call a taxi or Uber, but he saw Natasha's car coming back.

**Natasha: Get in!**

**Steve: Sure?**

**Natasha: Don’t make me regret.**

Steve got in the car and was quiet. Natasha drove back and looked at him.

**Natasha: Sorry...**

**Steve: Okay. I'm very nervous.**

**Natasha: Me too, but I can't let nervousness take over. Everything will be fine, I feel fine.**

**Steve: Do you feel good?**

**Natasha: Yes. Better than never...**

Natasha put her hand on her belly again and smiled.

**Natasha: I could never imagine that.**

Natasha smiled and then sighed, she looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Just promise me one thing.**

Steve looked at her, waiting for her to say what it was.

**Natasha: We can't forget about the first child.**

**Steve: I will not forget.**

**Natasha: And... this son... who is with me here now, he will know that he had a brother. We will tell him that I lost his brother when he got older.**

Steve didn't comment about it.

**Natasha: I will never forget the other one, Steve, I still love him, I think I will love him forever. Let him live at least in our memories. Promise me that he will know about his brother.**

**Steve: Okay, Nat. He'll know.**

Natasha smiled and drove home.

Upon arriving home and getting out of the car, Natasha went to Steve and he felt that she wanted to say something.

**Steve: What is it?**

**Natasha: I'm thinking about... Maria and Nick...**

Natasha smiled and became serious.

**Natasha: How would they react to this news... I can't even imagine... I think they would only believe it when my belly was huge... but what would they say? I really wish I could know...**

**Steve: I just know that they would be very happy for you.**

**Natasha: For us.**

Steve smiled and stroked Natasha's hair, then kissed her forehead and pulled her into a protective hug.

Natasha sighed and hugged Steve back.

...

Two and a half months later...

**Natasha: If only Clint were here.**

**Steve: Any news from him?**

**Natasha: I know the way he acts, so he's been doing things... justice with his own hands. For him to be doing this it is because he is suffering a lot.**

**Steve: We should try to find him.**

**Natasha: Yes. I think I know where he is now.**

**Steve: Where?**

**Natasha: I can't say, but I will see him. I will need a few days out.**

**Steve: Days??**

Steve frowned.

**Natasha: Yes.**

Steve trembled his lip as if to say something, but closed his mouth and became serious.

**Steve: Is he that far away?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: I don't want you to go alone.**

**Natasha: It's only a few days. I'll be fine.**

**Steve: You have to promise me that you will push yourself and you will rest and take care of you and my baby.**

**Natasha: I promise, Captain.**

**Steve: Will you call me?**

**Natasha: Probably. Will you miss Me?**

**Steve: I already am.**

Natasha rolled her eyes but her lips curved into a smile. Smile which, Steve kissed affectionately.

...

Natasha went after Clint Barton to tell him the news about the baby and also she wanted to know how his friend is doing.

Natasha had to cross the border of Mexico to get to him and quickly found the place he was hiding, but she only found the place. There was no sign of Clint Barton there, but in the papers and data on the notebook, Natasha found many clues as to where he had gone and what to do.

Clint is avenging his grief on each and every type of thug. He is in Mexico behind a large drug barracks, which uses a boxing gym as a point of sale and uses a lot of the fighters as security guards in this business.

Clint was very lucky that Natasha went to meet him at the gym now, as he was taken by surprise when the gym fighters revealed to work for the drug quartels. In a stroke of fate, Clint ended up being dominated by the guys and he was taking a nasty beating in the middle of the ring by several fighters, who were happy to see him stagger, fall to the ground, get up and get knocked out again.

Natasha arrived at the gym discreetly and frowned at that scene, she waited a long time, just watching, because even with men that size, Clint could get out of there, he could even defeat them if he wanted to, the problem is that he doesn't seem to want that.

Until Natasha confirmed that Clint was there to die, it took a long time. Clint's face was completely bloody, as were his hands, and he stopped fighting back.

Natasha approached the ring and whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the attackers.

**Natasha: Why don't you go play with someone of your size?**

Natasha asked and invaded the ring, she tilted her head, looking at one of the attackers, who spat on the floor and then went after her. Natasha used her fighting and defense skills, dodged one, hit the other, jumped to one side, did somersault to the other.

**Natasha: CLINT!**

Natasha shouted for him to react, he just looked at her and continued on the floor.

Natasha managed to finish three attackers and when she was trying to finish the fourth, she was grabbed from behind and immobilized. The fourth attacker took the chance and punched her in the face, which made Natasha's nose bleed instantly.

At that time Clint reacted, which confirmed that he was really trying to kill himself, he got up and threw himself on top of Natasha's attacker.

While Natasha got rid of what had grabbed her from behind, Clint fiercely punched the other attacker who was already passed out, but Clint couldn't stop punching him in the face.

**Natasha: Clint! He’s done! Clint!**

Natasha finished getting rid of another attacker, they were all already on the ground, unable to attack again but they were alive.

Natasha approached Clint.

**Natasha: CLINT! STOP!**

Clint did not stop, the fighter's face was already becoming deformed from so much punch and blood.

**Natasha: CLINT! You will kill him!**

Natasha shouted, trying to get Clint to stop.

**Natasha: CLINT!**

Natasha decided to restrain Barton, she approached to try to immobilize him but Clint used his elbow to punch Natasha in the stomach and prevent her from stopping him. Clint had no idea of Natasha's pregnancy, and they have used violence against each other several times to contain the other and this has never resulted in the end of the friendship, it is as they are. Not even in the Civil War, they stopped being friends, for having fought among themselves.

Natasha felt an unusual pain when she was hit, she put her hand on her belly and staggered backwards, then leaned on the ropes of the boxing ring and held tight to her belly.

**Natasha: No...**

Natasha whispered, feeling desperate.

Clint had to stop his anger when he saw Natasha give up on him so fast, he looked confused at her lying on the ropes of the boxing ring, having only taken one single blow.

Natasha looked Clint in the eye and he saw pure terror in her eyes.

Clint ran over to Natasha.

**Clint: Natasha!!!**

**Natasha: Am I bleeding???**

Natasha asked and Clint looked confused again, her face is bleeding.

**Natasha: My legs...**

Clint looked at Natasha's pants and saw a blood stain on her pants, gradually increasing.

**Clint: Ye-yes...**

Natasha started to cry and all this was pretty bizarre for Clint because for him, she is not that hurt to be reacting like that, much less to reach to the point of crying.

**Natasha: Clint...**

Clint walked away from Natasha because he thought she just came to talk about his dead family, it was obvious that she would recover from a punch in the face and a jerk in the belly, so he doesn't have to stay there and listen to her speech.

**Natasha: Clint!**

Natasha called again and Clint was already coming down from the ring.

**Natasha: I'm... I'm pregnant...**

Clint froze as soon as he heard Natasha, he looked at her and understood that the tears were real and understood why she was crying that... the blood on her legs was from her baby.

Clint immediately returned to Natasha and took her to the nearest hospital, praying that it would take time to save them.

Inside the car, Natasha just repeated nonstop...

**Natasha: I'm losing him! I'm losing my baby!**

****

**...**

A few hours later, Steve noticed several missed calls from a number with foreign IDD, he was surprised by that and didn't know if he should return the call but the phone started ringing again... same number.

Steve took the call.

**_Steve: Steve Rogers._ **

**_\- Steve._ **

**_Steve: Barton??_ **

**_Clint: Yes... Steve, I have something to tell you... about Natasha._ **

**_Steve: What about her??_ **

Clint fell silent on the line.

**_Steve: Clint! What about Natasha???_ **

**_C: She..._ **


	23. 23

**Clint: Pregnant??? Wha-what do you mean, Tasha??**

Clint asked while driving the car at high speed, heading for the hospital.

Natasha was unable to answer, she was lying in the back seat of the car, feeling a lot of pain in her belly, she hugged her belly very tightly, as if she could hold the fetus inside her so that he would not get out, in addition to that, she is very upset with Clint, not for the physical assault, but for trying to kill himself by allowing those men to beat him down, it was her decision to save him that caused her bleeding.

Natasha knows she has been blessed twice with the miracle of being pregnant and of keeping the pregnancy without her own body getting rid of the fetus as it always did, but the first time Thanos took her child away and now, by accident, by slip or carelessness, she can lose the other. And this miracle to happen for the third time, it would be very difficult.

**Clint: Nat?? Natasha! Talk to me. How are you feeling?? Nat??**

Natasha said nothing, she just thought about the bad luck she had all her life and that this would be another demonstration that happiness is not for her to feel.

**Clint: We are almost there. Hold tight!**

Hearing Clint's voice irritated Natasha. She shouldn't be feeling the anger that she is feeling now, she knows that he had no intention of hurting her, much less he knew about her pregnancy, but why was he trying to kill himself in that place? How would she fail to act? He would also saved her life if needed.

When the two arrived at the hospital, they put Natasha in a wheelchair and took her to the emergency room.

**\- Como se llamas, señora?**

The nurse asked what the patient's name was like.

**Clint: Natasha!**

Clint answered for her.

**Clint: She is pregnant and bleeding... please help her!**

Clint reported in Spanish.

**\- Okay, Natasha, we will help you.**

The nurse replied, as he pushed the wheelchair.

**Clint: Help her! Is there a way to stop the bleeding ?? Is there anything I can do?**

**\- Sir, stay calm.**

Said the nurse.

**\- You need to return to reception and do her file.**

**Clint: I need to be with her.**

**\- You can't go through that door, we'll take care of everything. Do what I asked.**

**Clint: But will she be okay?**

**\- Do her file!**

Said the nurse passing through the door of the emergency department. Natasha turned and looked at Clint.

**Natasha: Clint! Tell Steve! Tell him to come!**

**Clint: Okay! Please stay well and...**

Clint said but Natasha was out of sight.

**Clint: Forgive me...**

Clint said and Natasha could not hear, he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face and then through his hair, showing desperation, he knows he needs to do the file, but he thought it best to notify Steve first as Natasha had requested.

**_Steve: Rogers._ **

**_Clint: Steve?_ **

**_Steve: Barton??_ **

Steve frowned when he heard Clint Barton's voice.

**_Clint: Yes._ **

**_Steve: Natasha went after you._ **

**_Clint: I know, she found me..._ **

Clint was silent for a few moments, uncertain how to inform Steve that Natasha is in the hospital practically undergoing an abortion and because of him.

**_Steve: How are you, Barton? Your voice sounds apprehensive._ **

**_Clint: It's because of Natasha, I just brought her here to the hospital._ **

Steve's heart sped up at once.

**_Steve: Hospital?? But what happened to her, Clint?_ **

**_Clint: Are you the father of her son?_ **

**_Steve: Yes. Is it something with the baby??_ **

**_Clint: Steve, I will send you the location, she needs you here._ **

**_Steve: Clint, give me more information!_ **

**_Clint: Come quickly!_ **

Clint ended the call, leaving a nervous and worried Steve behind.

...

Steve received the location via GPS and immediately boarded a jet, along with Rhodey to check on Natasha. They arrived at the hospital a few hours later and did not see Clint at the reception and could not call him since Clint used a number without an ID.

**Rhodey: We'd better check there at the reception if Natasha checked in here.**

**Steve: I just hope that she used the real name, or we will not know if she is here.**

Steve commented and went with Rhodey to ask about Natasha and they were informed that she was interned there.

 **Steve: She is pregnant and was admitted to the emergency room... can you tell** **me if the baby is okay?**

**\- I do not know this information, sir, but you can go to visit her and know with the doctor of the sector. She is at...**

The girl at the reception informed us in English, she searched the data on the computer.

**\- Room 508 A, on the fifth floor.**

**Steve: Thank you. Come on, Rhodey.**

**\- Ah, only one at a time, please!**

Alerted the attendant.

**Rhodey: Go on then, Steve, I'll wait down here. Give me news.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**\- I need to register who is going up. ID, please.**

Steve did the entire identification process and after receiving his visitor's badge, he hurried to the elevator, boarded it and went up to the fifth floor, he looked for the room and was the last one in the hall on the right side.

Steve knocked lightly on the door and then opened it, he saw Natasha lying in bed, apparently sleeping and with medication being administered through a vein.

Steve approached the bed and thought she would open her eyes, as she usually does when she senses the presence of someone who is very close to her, but she didn't even move.

**Steve: Nat?**

Steve called quietly and put his hand over hers.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve called again and Natasha took a deep breath, waking up just now.

Steve looked around the room, but he didn't see Clint around, which was strange.

Steve looked back at Natasha who looked a little weak or still dizzy.

**Steve: Nat... how are you? What happened?**

Natasha sighed and then looked at her belly, she also lifted the blanket and found that it was dry between her legs and there were no blood stains.

**Steve: What's going on with you? Have you been attacked? Were you feeling sick? Is the baby alright??**

**Natasha: Don't you know??**

**Steve: No, I don't know anything. Clint sent me here, but he didn't give details of what happened. Did something happen to our son?**

**Natasha: I don't know... I just woke up now, I passed out as soon as the doctor came to see me in the emergency.**

Steve: So we need to know information, I'll let them know that you woke up, there is a nursing station near the elevator.

Steve said and he was going to move away from the bed, but Natasha took his wrist.

**Natasha: No...**

Steve looked confused at Natasha, she looked a little scared and made negative with her head.

**Steve: Nat...**

**Natasha: I don't want to know... if he isn't here, I prefer not to know.**

Steve sighed and went back to be near her bed, he touched Natasha's face.

**Steve: You know you will find out one way or the other. I know you're scared.**

**Natasha: Of course, only I am.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: Why do you always have to talk like I don't care???**

Natasha looked away from the window.

**Steve: It's my son too, Nat. I care about him, I don't need to prove it to you. I'll be right back.**

Steve said a little impatiently and then left the room, he went to the nurses' station.

**Steve: Good morning.**

**\- Buenos dias.**

**Steve: Buenos dias.**

Steve corrected himself.

**\- It's him!**

**\- It's him!**

The nurses recognized him a captain américa and Steve gave a half smile that quickly faded, he is not in the mood to be harassed by fans now.

**Steve: Excuse me, I would like to have information about...**

**\- Can I take a picture with you??**

A nurse asked, in Spanish, but with her cell phone in hand and the camera on, she took Steve's arm and held the camera up to take the photo.

**\- I want one too!**

**Steve: Guys, I'm sorry but I can't take pictures right now. It turns out that my...**

Steve didn't know how to refer to Natasha.

**Steve: My friend... she is pregnant and had an accident, we need to know about the baby, if he is okay.**

**\- Gee, just a photo!**

The other nurse insisted and Steve sighed, he let the woman take the photo with him.

**Steve: And now? Can I have news about the baby?**

The nurses were taking turns for another photo and Steve was suspecting that they did not understand what he was saying and he speaks very little Spanish.

**Steve: I need information! About the baby!**

Steve was more rude and pointed to Natasha's room.

**\- I was about to visit her now.**

Said a doctor who got off the elevator and saw the commotion near Steve.

Steve was relieved to see a doctor who can speak English.

**Steve: Doctor. Good afternoon, my name is Steve Rogers.**

**\- I know that. I am Dr. Aníbal.**

The two shook hands.

**Steve: I was wondering about Natasha's pregnancy, she thinks she may have lost the baby.**

**\- I was going to talk about it now, because she was sleeping and I couldn't inform her before, I wanted her to rest as much as possible. Let's go over there and inform both of you at the same time.**

The doctor walked towards the room and Steve followed him and made him stop walking down the hall.

**Steve: Doctor... wait a second... she is still very upset about this situation, she lost a baby a few moths ago... I think I prefer to know before her to know how to help her... it will not be easy to deal with another loss.**

Steve explained.

**\- Oh, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry.**

Said the doctor.

**\- Look... the baby is fine.**

Steve took a deep and relieved breath, he closed his eyes and thanked God for knowing that Natasha is still carrying his son in her belly.

**\- She had a heavy bleeding, but we checked the baby with the ultrasound and he is fine.**

**Steve: Wow, this is a relief!**

**\- I can see that from your face. I imagine you are the father, then?**

**Steve: Yes! It's me!**

**\- We need to talk together, let's give her the good news, she must be very distressed.**

Steve nodded and went to Natasha's room with the doctor.

**\- Good Morning!**

The doctor said on entering the room and he was smiling. Natasha looked at him, but she was super serious. Steve came around the room to stand on the other side of the bed, he took Natasha's hand and she looked at him with suspicion, although Steve was also smiling.

**Natasha: What?? What's it??**

**Steve: It's okay. Everything is fine with him.**

Steve informed Natasha.

**Natasha: With the baby??**

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha just sighed and looked at her belly, she put her hand on it and then threw her head back, sighing in relief.

**\- He is fine, Miss. Romanoff, but... your pregnancy is a high-risk pregnancy. Are you hypertensive?**

**Natasha: No.**

**\- Even tho, your blood pressure was very high and you had a fever. We did blood tests and your leukocytes are considerably high.**

**Steve: What does that mean?**

**Natasha: That I have an infection.**

**\- Yes. A very serious infection, so serious that you were supposed to be convulsing now but your body is fighting a lot against anything to eliminate any bacteria or viruses from you.**

Natasha looked down and is aware of what her body is trying to do... her body is really trying to eliminate her baby, it is like the poison they injected into her when she was younger works... as if the fetus were an invader to be fought.

**\- I do not like to medicate pregnant women with antibiotics, but I had to medicate you that way, but you don’t need to be alarmed because we are controlling everything very closely.**

The doctor warned.

**\- I didn't even know that you had already had an abortion before and that is an important detail. Was it spontaneous?**

**Natasha: It wasn't really an abortion...**

**Steve: The Snap Day...**

Steve explained.

**\- Oh, now I understand. Still, your situation is very delicate.**

**Steve: I asked you to not travel, Nat.**

**Natasha: I'm already here, Steve. There is no use complaining now.**

**Steve: But if you had heard me...**

**\- Guys... please...**

The doctor asked for calm with his hands.

**\- I understand you, Natasha. The pregnancy is just beginning, right?**

**Natasha: I'm about to enter the third month.**

**\- So... you feel good, you can already see a tummy, but it is common to feel like you are not pregnant and then you think you can do everything.**

**Steve: Yeah, but she can't.**

**\- A pregnant woman can live normally, work and walk around alone, but some pregnant women can not try very hard that start to bleed and can suffer miscarriage.**

**Steve: It's her case, right?**

**\- Yes, but there was no way for her to know before, I'm sure if she knew she wouldn't risk it.**

**Natasha: No way I would.**

**\- So now we all know that this is a delicate pregnancy, so delicate that I can't even release you to be transferred to your country for now, you need to rest a lot, I would like you to stay here for a few weeks to see if there will be more bleeding and if we can control this infection.**

**Natasha: Weeks??**

**Steve: We will stay as long as necessary!**

Steve soon interrupted.

**\- It's a precaution. We will observe you and the baby this time and if you both are well, you can return to your country.**

**Natasha: To my home or to another hospital? I don't like hospitals.**

**\- Well, if you are discharged, you can go home. This does not mean that you will not rest. But if you are not discharged, we will only provide a transfer for another hospital. For now the news is good, you will be taken very well by us.**

**Steve: We appreciate it, doctor.**

**\- If there's anything else you need, just call me. I will leave you with my personal number, I am not from this sector, I am an obstetrician of clinical care, I was asked to follow only your case.**

**Steve: Thank you very much, Doctor.**

The doctor handed the card to Steve who looked at the number and then put it in his pocket.

**\- I'll visit you later today.**

Natasha nodded and the doctor left the room, closing the door.

Natasha rested her head on the pillow again and sighed again, still feeling very relieved to be pregnant yet, then she felt Steve's hand go under hers to touch her belly and looked at him.

**Steve: Hey...**

**Natasha: Hey.**

Steve gave Natasha a small smile and winked slowly at her, then he brought his face closer to hers and gave her a long kiss on her lips, which made Natasha close her eyes and sigh again.

Steve parted his lips slightly and gave another kiss, but a shorter one.

**Steve: What a scare you guys gave me.**

**Natasha: Don't even tell me...**

**Steve: What happened, anyway?? Did you start to feel sick out of nowhere??**

Steve questioned and Natasha hesitated to speak, she looked away.

**Natasha: I fell.**

**Steve: Did you fall??**

**Natasha: Yes, on the belly and... I started to bleed.**

Natasha lied.

**Steve: Your face has a small bruise, Natasha. Did you hit your head too?**

**Natasha: I must have knocked.**

**Steve: You need to be careful. I'm sorry to say it that way but you won't be walking around alone anymore. I can't allow it.**

**Natasha: I don't intend to.**

**Steve: And where is Barton? He called me, but he wasn't around.**

**Natasha: I didn't see him anymore either, only when he dropped me off at the hospital.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: And then he left ?? It makes no sense.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: I know why he left.**

**Steve: Should I go after him?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Steve: Is he okay?**

**Natasha: I don't know and I don't want to know about him.**

Steve frowned more.

**Steve: Did you fight?**

**Natasha: No, exactly. Does not matter. Who I need is here...**

Natasha stroked Steve's arm and he smiled.

**Steve: Rhodey came with me, he wants to see you too.**

**Natasha: Oh, tell him to come in.**

**Steve: The hospital only allow one at a time.**

**Natasha: Oh, I see...**

**Steve: I'll do the following... I didn't bring anything, not even a change of clothes and now we will be here for a few weeks, so I need to buy some things.**

**Natasha: Do you intend to stay here in the hospital with me??**

**Steve: Of course I will stay with you. But what idea! What did you think was going to happen?**

**Natasha: I don't know. There are things at the Avengers Fcility to do and organize. I will no longer be there and without you too, things can get messy.**

**Steve: You and our baby are my priorities, Natasha. I don't care about anything else.**

**Natasha: That's good to hear, but... we have responsibilities as Avengers. In fact, have you been in contact with Okoye??**

**Steve: Yes, I did. Everything is going as planned.**

**Natasha: What about Captain Marvel?**

**Steve: She didn't report anymore.**

**Natasha: We have to try to contact her.**

**Steve: No, you just have to rest.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

**Steve: You heard the doctor.**

**Natasha: But with no one at the base... Bruce left, Tony left, Thor also left... there's just me, you and Rhodey. Listen... I'm in the hospital and I'm not leaving.**

Steve looked at her in disbelief.

**Natasha: Seriously ... I will stop here, I promise. You can go home and take care of the Base.**

**Steve: Natasha, I will not leave you.**

**Natasha: Now you want to drive me crazy.**

**Steve: When you get fed up with me, I'll take a few turns, but I won't leave you in Mexico alone and go home.**

**Natasha: You are being stubborn!**

**Steve: You have no idea, I can do this all day.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and snorted.

**Steve: As I was saying ... I'm going to let Rhodey come up to keep him company, I'm going to buy some things and trade with him. I will send him home and he will be able to run things there, in our absence.**

**Natasha: Alone?**

**Steve: He did this once. He is able. I trust him and you?**

**Natasha: Me too.**

**Steve: So it's decided. I'll be back soon, do you need anything?**

**Natasha: From some hygiene items and clothes changes, I have it all at the Guatá hotel. The key is in my jacket that I have no idea where they are...**

Natasha looked around the room and saw her clothes folded on a dresser.

**Natasha: It's over there.**

Steve went over there and took the key from her jacket.

**Natasha: Are my weapons there?**

Steve searched and did not find.

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: They need to give it back to me.**

**Steve: Why do you need guns??**

**Natasha: I always have guns with me, Steve.**

**Steve: I will check this at the reception, I am sure they will say that it is forbidden to have guns in this place.**

**Natasha: If so, you know what to do.**

Steve nodded and approached the bed again, just so he could kiss Natasha and then he left the room.

Steve warned Rhodey that he could come up to visit Natasha and he also informed him that he would be in charge of the Avengers’ Base, in their absence. Rhodey didn't care about that, he told Steve to stay calm and stay by Natasha's side.

...

Steve returned to the hospital in the early evening. They allowed him to go upstairs to trade with Rhodey.

Steve knocked on the door and entered the room, he saw Rhodey sitting on the couch, but sleeping.

**Natasha: Hey... you took so long that I thought you changed your mind about staying.**

**Steve: No, I took the opportunity to eat and to refuel the jet for Rhodey's return.**

Steve commented entering the room with two small suitcases.

Rhodey woke up to hear Steve's voice.

**Rhodey: You came back.**

**Steve: Yes, thanks for staying with her, Rhodey.**

**Rhodey: Not for that.**

Rhodey stood up.

**Rhodey: I need to go back home.**

**Steve: Yes, let us know if you need me to return.**

**Rhodey: I got this.**

Rhodey approached Natasha and kissed her forehead.

**Rhodey: Take care and take care of that child.**

Natasha gave a small smile and nodded.

Rhodey and Steve shook hands and then Rhodey left the room.

Steve rested the suitcases on the dresser.

**Steve: From what I see, you already ate.**

Steve said because he saw a tray on Natasha's legs with an empty plate.

**Natasha: Yes nad it was awful! I cannot eat this for weeks. I would kill for a Burger King now.**

Steve laughed softly.

**Natasha: Did you bring my weapons?**

**Steve: I brought one.**

**Natasha: Just one?**

**Steve: It's enough, I didn't want to draw too much attention. The hospital returned the ones they seized from you, I left them at the hotel.**

**Natasha: Leave it close to me.**

Steve took the package out of the suitcase and then put it in the first drawer on the side table of Natasha's bed.

**Steve: How are you feeling?**

**Natasha: Hungry and bored.**

Steve smiled and then took the tray off Natasha and left her propped up on an armchair, he went back on the bed and looked at her.

**Steve: I can order something more for you to eat, being pregnant, you have to eat really well. As for boredom, I can try some jokes.**

**Natasha: Oh, no, please!**

Natasha begged and then laughed along with Steve.

**Natasha: You can start by giving me a kiss...**

Natasha asked and Steve rested his hand on the bed and leaned over Natasha, touching his lips to hers, giving her a quickkiss. Natasha put her hand on Steve's face and looked at him closely.

**Natasha: I meant a real kiss...**

Natasha whispered and Steve stuck his lips back to hers, but this time adding his tongue to the kiss. While their tongues curled exchanging caresses, Natasha slid her hand up to Steve's neck and lightly ran her fingernails over there and dragged them to the back of his neck, which made Steve move his mouth away from hers.

**Steve: Nat...**

**Natasha: What??**

Natasha asked and pulled Steve's neck again and stuck her mouth on his, Steve kissed her again and Natasha slid her hand up to Steve's shoulder and then slid up to Steve's chest, she squeezed his nipple and then she tried to lift his shirt, Steve broke the kiss again.

**Steve: What are you doing??**

**Natasha: Nothing... just... kissing you.**

**Steve: You’re teasing me...**

**Natasha: Me??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: So??**

**Steve: So... we are at the hospital.**

**Natasha: But we are alone.**

**Steve: Someone can come in.**

**Natasha: Then lock the door!**

**Steve: I will not lock the door, Natasha! You are resting, we cannot have sex.**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: The doctor didn't say anything about it.**

**Steve: And he needed?? You know it takes effort.**

**Natasha: Not if I don't do anything and you do everything.**

**Steve: I will not penetrate you.**

**Natasha: I'm bored!**

**Steve: Let's watch TV.**

Natasha looked at the ceiling.

Steve took the remote and turned on the TV.

**Steve: What do you want to watch?**

**Natasha: You did not get horny for me... are we already changing ?? The attraction is over, isn't it? Right??**

Steve looked at Natasha, frowning.

**Steve: Where did that come from??**

Natasha sighed and was quiet.

**Steve: I got turned on, Natasha but I can't afford to have sex with you now. It is very risky, so I interrupted. It is impossible to not be attracted to you and I will not even be too close to you because if you insist, I will end up giving in and we have to watch over this pregnancy. You understand that, don't you?**

**Natasha: Yes. Unfortunately, yes, I understand.**

**Steve: Don't you think I would rather be on you right now?? I want you all the time.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Sorry... I don't know what's going on with me. Everything seems to be so intense now. Even earlier when I played those hints... I know you care about our son. I think I'm going crazy.**

**Steve: Maybe it's part of the pregnancy. I've heard that pregnancy moves a woman a lot. There is something for you to do while we are here to kill boredom... we can research about pregnancy and find out what is normal or not to feel. I have no idea what this process is like.**

**Natasha: Yeah... it's my own process.**

**Steve: I wish I could share with you. I'll do everything I can to make it easier for you.**

**Natasha: It already helps.**

**Steve: There is something else I wanted to talk to you about.**

Natasha looked at him and waited for Steve to say what it was about.

**Steve: It's about you and me.**

**Natasha: What is it?**

**Steve: Our relationship.**

**Natasha: I don't understand.**

**Steve: Earlier today, when I had to talk about you... at the nurses' station, I didn't know how to refer about you.**

**Natasha: How so?**

**Steve: I ended up saying that you were my friend.**

**Natasha: And aren't we friends??**

**Steve: Yes, but... we are more than that.**

**Natasha: Are we??**

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

**Steve: I don't know. What are we?**

**Natasha: For now... that's what you said, friends.**

**Steve: Umm.**

Steve looked disappointed.

**Natasha: Even because... you didn't ask me to be anything other than that.**

Steve looked at her.

**Steve: Do I need to ask??**

**Natasha: I think this is how it works.**

**Steve: Should I ask you to marry me?**

Steve looked confused and Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: I don't know, Steve. Do you want to marry me?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve answered Natasha right away and she frowned.

**Steve: Why not??**

**Natasha: I don't know if I want to marry you.**

**Steve: Wow. That hurts.**

**Natasha: Steve we are friends and... we never even define how we feel about each other.**

**Steve: We could start to define that now... how do you feel about me?**

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but then closed.

**Steve: You don't know...**

**Natasha: How do you feel about me?**

Steve looked thoughtful.

**Natasha: See, Steve? You need time to think, you haven't figured it out yet.**

**Steve: We will have a child.**

**Natasha: That is no reason to get married!**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: You don't know how you feel about me either.**

**Natasha: No Steve, I know exactly how I feel about you.**

****

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**Steve: But you didn't say.**

**Natasha: Because I don't want to be the first to say that.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: You are so complicated.**

**Natasha: Yes... I am.**

Natasha confirmed and the two stood looking at each other in silence for a few moments.

**Natasha: What would you think if I stayed with other people? Have you weighed** **this?**

**Steve: No. Never.**

Steve frowned.

 **Natasha: Because I'm free and I can be with whoever I want. That's why I never** **had to tell you who I was at that time.**

Steve frowned more.

**Steve: B-b-but... but did you stay?? With someone else??**

**Natasha: What if I did?**

Steve took a deep breath and made negative with his head.

**Steve: It would hurt me.**

Natasha watched Steve.

**Steve: A lot.**

**Natasha: So you don't want me to go out with anyone else?**

**Steve: No.**

**Natasha: If I knew you were with someone else, I would probably kill you.**

Steve frowned again.

**Natasha: I couldn't take it, Steve. I think it tells you a lot about how I feel about you and how you feel about me.**

**Steve: Yeah, but I wouldn't kill, I would kill whoever touched you.**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: You don't have to worry, I've been seeing only you for years.**

**Steve: Me too.**

**Natasha: Great, then.**

**Steve: And I have no intention of changing that... what about you?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: I don't know... who knows about tomorrow?**

Steve looked at Natasha as if he were being very offended, which made her laugh again.

**Natasha: I'm kidding.**

**Steve: So we should establish that we cannot be with anyone else.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: So, is this like we are dating?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: Maybe... I think to be dating, you should ask me to date.**

Steve nodded and looked nervous.

**Steve: So should I buy flowers to ask you??**

Natasha laughed and sighed.

**Natasha: No, you should just ask.**

**Steve: Hm... ok... ok...**

Steve took a deep breath and scratched the back of the neck awkwardly.

**Steve: I don't know why I'm nervous...**

Steve laughed at himself and then looked at Natasha, who was looking at him, serious and with one eyebrow raised.

**Steve: Do you... Natasha... accept me as your boyfriend??**


	24. 24

Natasha took a deep breath and made negative with her head.

**Natasha: No.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: Look, Natasha... you make things very difficult between us. You just said that I should ask you to date you, so I asked and you say no. What do you want, anyway?? Drive me crazy?**

**Natasha: Maybe... is it working?**

Steve looked at Natasha and seemed to be very angry, Natasha smirked.

**Steve: Is this funny to you? Playing with the feelings of others??**

Natasha started to laugh and Steve got even angrier.

**Steve: Enough, I'll get out of here!**

Steve even walked to the door.

**Natasha: Steve!!!**

Steve opened the door and prepared to leave.

**Natasha: Steve! Seriously... stop.**

Steve was already on his feet when Natasha called him again.

**Natasha: If you leave, you don't have to ever come back.**

**Steve: Is that a threat??**

Steve frowned and actually left the room, he pulled the door to shut.

**Natasha: The answer is yes!!!**

Steve almost closed the door completely, there was only a small crack open.

Natasha watched to see if he would come back or leave.

**Natasha: The answer is for sure... yes. I want to be yur girlfriend.**

Natasha reaffirmed and the door remained as it was, she could see Steve’s fingers on the doorknob and he is trying to deal with his man’s pride.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Natasha had to call again because Steve was reluctant.

**Natasha: I'm sorry... I just wanted to make a joke but I'm serious now. I want you, please come back...**

Steve sighed and opened the door, he entered the room again but stayed away from the bed, ooking at Natasha.

**Steve: Was it just a joke ??**

**Natasha: Yes! You are the father of my son... I fell in love you first. Already forgot?**

Steve frowned at Natasha's sentence.

**Steve: Did you fall in love?? So are you in love ?? Wih me?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: I wasn't supposed to say it first.**

Steve was still angry but now he is happy and his ego is massaged, which made him threaten to smile.

**Natasha: How about you, Steve? Are you in love with me??**

Natasha asked and then she feel afraid of the answer being a ‘no’ or that his answer taking too long because he had to think about it yet, either of these two situations is not acceptable for her, she is not used to being in this position of being in love and much less of being in love alone. Admitting what she is feeling was totally spontaneously but the regret in saying that was immediate, she would feel very foolish and stupid for having spoken first.

**Natasha: For me?**

Steve looked at her and nodded.

**Steve: Yes, Natasha. I wouldn't mind saying that to you so much if it weren't for you playing me for a fool minutes ago and now making me admit how I feel about you.**

Natasha smiled, very relieved and satisfied.

**Natasha: Are we okay?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: So why are you so far from me??**

**Steve: Because you made me angry and when I came back inside and saw you smiling I just wanted to kiss you and make love to you.**

Natasha made a surprised face and then smirked.

**Steve: So I'm going to sit here and wait for it to pass.**

**Natasha: Shit! My bad luck, then.**

Steve gave a small smile and made negative with his head, then he went to sit on the sofa.

It didn't take long and a nurse came by to check Natasha's blood pressure and glucose, as soon as she finished Steve asked how it was and she said that the glucose was ok, and that the blood pressure was high but under control, that he shouldn't worry.

**Steve: This is all my fault.**

Steve declared after the nurse left. Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: How could this be your fault?**

**Steve: I was upset and threatened to leave you.**

**Natasha: Steve, that was hours ago and I was sure you wouldn't get very far, not when you have your baby inside me.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I put you under stress.**

**Natasha: My blood pressure was high even before you got here, don't you remember what the doctor said??**

Steve went silent.

 **Natasha: Don’t start to think too much or I will really be stressed. That was just a** **joke and I wasn't even nervous, it was you.**

Natasha remembered and Steve sighed again.

**Steve: But are you feeling anything different?**

**Natasha: No, I mean... I feel very sleepy.**

**Steve: So go to sleep, I'm going to turn off the lights and take a nap too.**

Steve informed and then turned off the lights and lay on the couch with half his legs sticking out because he was too big for it. Natasha dozed off too and when she woke up, she didn't make any noise, she watched the TV that was already on because she wanted to let Steve rest a bit.

Steve was really tired because when they brought Natasha a meal for dinner, he didn't even wake up with the noise and the light being on.

**\- Is everything alright, my dear?**

Asked the nurse in a low voice.

**Natasha: Yes, thank you.**

**\- The food is not so good but it will make you stronger. It is very neat.**

**Natasha: I would even eat paper at the moment. I've never been so hungry.**

The nurse smiled.

**\- That's a great sign.**

**Natasha: Is it?**

**\- Oh, yeah, it is! Your baby will be strong and you need to be strong too.**

Natasha gave a small smile of gratitude and started to eat the meal, but she noticed that the nurse, who seemed to be close to 60 years old, was looking at her curiously, as if she wanted to say something to her.

**\- Can I say one thing? I hope I'm not being unkind.**

Natasha didn't answer either yes or no, just looked at her, waiting for what the nurse had to say to her.

**\- I'm a big fan of yours.**

Natasha frowned because she was taken by surprise, it is not a phrase that she is used to hear about her, this is always directed to Steve, Tony and Thor... always! She didn't even know how to react to it, so she was silent and the lady continued...

**\- You were always my favorite Avenger! I was very afraid that after the Snap Day, that I wouldn't have all the Avengers to protect this world, but when I heard that you and the Captain were safe, I was much more relieved. Specially you.**

_Especially me?? Does she know who she is talking to? I am not Steve Rogers, my lady, nor Captain Marvel_. Natasha thought and was still frowning because she was stunned and even suspicious, despite feeling true in the woman's words.

**\- You inspire women everywhere, Black Widow, at least inspired me. I left a very violent and abusive marriage, I thought my place was just at home, taking care of my husband and children, suffering all kinds of aggression... physical and psychological. When I saw you being the only avenger woman in the midst of so many men, being as independent and fearless as the men around you and unmarried... doing things that make a difference to the world, I felt very inspired. I am sorry for talking so much.**

Natasha had already relieved the facial expression throughout the story of that lady, without realizing it.

**Natasha: There is no need to apologize. Did you get rid of the marriage?**

**\- Oh yes, yes! It's been a couple of few years already. I left the house and twice my ex-husband found me and almost killed me, I was very scared, I almost gave in and I would back to him for my children, but I had to go ahead, I couldn't go back to that life.**

Natasha nodded.

**\- I wouldn't want my boys to learn to treat women the way their father treated me and I didn't want my girl to learn to be submissive as I was. Now I tell her that she needs to have courage and be free, be independent, be like you. She adores you, just like me.**

The lady smiled and Natasha almost smiled back, she was unable to smile fully because she was too moved by the story and was more concerned with not crying. If it weren't for the pregnancy and the hormones, she would get out of this easy, but she is thrilled.

**\- I live here now for the sake of protection and despite my age I decided to study, I always wanted to be a nurse but I only managed to pay for the nursing technician course and now I'm here.**

Natasha put her hand over the nursing technician's and looked at her with a positive head.

**Natasha: You should know that it is women like you that inspire me. You are a very strong woman and I have pride and admiration for you.**

The lady smiled and nodded.

**\- Thank you very much, Mrs. Romanoff.**

**Natasha: You are my friend enough to just call me Natasha.**

The lady was happy and opened a huge smile.

**\- I need to go now, I just wanted to take care of you but there are other patients waiting for me...**

**Natasha: Okay.**

**\- Oh! Do you want me to bring Captain America a meal?**

**Natasha: Can this be done?**

**\- Not really because you're of age and you don't have the right to a companion, but... I'll find a way.**

**Natasha: Don't get in trouble for this, he can go out to eat on the street and come back.**

**\- Oh, no, no. I can solve this. Stay calm.**

The lady smiled and left the room. Natasha looked at Steve and smiled a little, then went back to eating her dinner.

...

After about two months in the hospital in Mexico, Natasha was authorized to transfer hospitals, she would travel back to the United States, but as a precaution she would still be hospitalized there and when she got there, the obstetrician who accompanied her at first, would assess the risks of dischargind her.

Natasha complained a lot about having to go to another hospital, she was almost hating being pregnant but luckily her obstetrician visited her the same day she arrived, asked for exams and the next day, when he checked that everything was fine, she was discharged to go home.

As soon as Natasha and Steve left the hospital and accessed the grounds of the Avengers Facility, they were surprised that it was so empty around the main building. It looked totally abandoned.

**Natasha: So we were away for a few months and they closed the building??**

Natasha commented when getting out of the car and taking the suitcase. Steve ran over to her and took the bag from her.

**Steve: I take that.**

Steve got the other bags from the car too.

**Steve: Nat? Can you walk normally?**

**Natasha: Yes, don't start with this shit now. My health and our baby’s health is fine so I’m going to walk all the time!**

**Steve: You can't walk around all the time!!**

**Natasha: You heard the doctor, now I'm free to walk!**

**Steve: He said to take it easy!**

**Natasha: That's why I'm not going to run, I'm going to walk... walk. I was afraid I even forgot what it was like to walk... I feel free and I feel like a person again.**

Natasha commented as she walked to the maind front glass door.

**Natasha: God, what did Rhodey do around here while I was out?**

Natasha sighed and ran her hand over her belly, considerably large now in the fifth month of pregnancy, she was going to open the door but Steve hurried to open it for her who looked at him impatiently and snorted.

Natasha was going to enter but she stopped at the first step, finding that something was very weird around, she was unable to enter the building.

Steve looked at her, confused.

**Steve: Nat??**

Natasha frowned and then put her hand inside the jacket and held the barrel of her pistol. Steve watched what she was doing.

**Steve: Don't do that.**

**Natasha: There is something wrong...**

**Steve: Just get in, Natasha...**

Natasha looked at Steve suspiciously.

**Natasha: No.**

**Steve: Get in..**

**Natasha: There is something wrong.**

**Steve: There is nothing wrong, it is your schism for being away so long.**

Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking at Steve.

**Natasha: I will not enter.**

**Steve: Yes, you will.**

**Natasha: No...**

**Steve: Do you need me to go first?**

**Natasha: What's going on??**

**Steve: Ho-how so??**

Natasha raised her eyebrow and Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: Okay! It's a surprise, Natasha! Are you pleased now??**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: No, I don't like surprises.**

**Steve: They combined it thinking about you and the baby, they are happy that you are back and that the baby is fine. Can you pretend to be surprised and that you liked their initiative?**

**Natasha: Hm.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: Great, thank you.**

Steve entered the base and soon afterwards came Natasha. The lights went on and there were children's balloons scattered around, most of the building’s staff and cadets were there along with Rhodey, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts with their daughter, 2-year-old Morgan in their arms. In addition, Danvers and Rocket were also present via video conference.

**\- SURPRISE!!!**

They shouted in chorus and Natasha didn't know how to proceed, she smiled without showing her teeth and waved in a strange way.

**Rhodey: Welcome back, mommy!**

**Natasha: Oh no, don't call me that.**

Natasha received a hug from Rhodey and after several people who were in the lounge of the reception área hugged her too, Steve went to put the bags in a corner to go up with them later, while Natasha was approached by Tony and Pepper Stark.

**Tony Stark: What's up, Widow... are you 100% fine now?**

**Natasha: Apparently yes.**

**Tony Stark: You need to take care of yourself. We were concerned about you.**

**Pepper: It's true. We pray a lot, Natasha.**

**Natasha: I appreciate it and it seems to have worked... here I am! I mean, here we are!!**

Natasha pointed at her belly and then looked at the child in Pepper's lap.

**Natasha: So... I think it's the first time that I see your daughter.**

Pepper smiled.

**Pepper: Yes ... this is Morgan... Morgan, this is Natasha. Aunt Natasha, say hi...**

Morgan laid her head on Pepper's shoulder, feeling sheepish.

**Pepper: Don't mind... she's shy.**

Natasha smiled and stroked Morgan's back.

**Natasha: Nice to meet you, Morgan... it's good that you're shy, a sign that you didn't take from your father.**

**Tony Stark: Ha-ha, funny...**

**Steve: Tony!**

Steve walked over and shook Tony's hand, then kissed Pepper on the cheek.

**Steve: Pepper...**

**Pepper: Steve!**

Pepper smiled.

**Steve: Hey, so this is Morgan?! She is so big!**

**Pepper: Look at Uncle Steve, Morgan... he’s Captain America!**

Morgan kept her head on Pepper's shoulder.

**Steve: I don't see Morgan around here... I think she's gone. Did you see Morgan??**

Steve joked.

**Pepper: I didn't see her!**

Pepper joined the game.

**Steve: Oh my God, I think we should look for Morgan! I think she would want a piece of chocolate cake, but she is gone, come on!**

Morgan started to laugh softly but still kept her head down.

**Steve: Morgan! Morgan!!!**

Steve pretended to look for Morgan and then he hid behind Pepper, which made Morgan look up and search for him.

Steve jumped out from behind Pepper, raising his hand in the air.

**Steve: Haaaa!!! Are you Morgan??**

Morgan laughed and nodded.

**Steve: Finally! So here's Morgan!!! Morgan, can you give me a “hi-five”??**

Steve brought his hand close and Morgan hit his hand doing a “hi-five”.

**Morgan: Cake!**

**Steve: Oh, the cake! It is true! I promise. Come on get it??**

Steve offered a lap, but Morgan hugged Pepper's neck.

**Steve: Oh, it is okay... you can come on your mother's lap.**

**Pepper: What does it say? Should we go with Uncle Steve?**

Morgan nodded.

**Tony Stark: Actually, I would like a chocolate cake too, I will go with you.**

**Natasha: Hm, Pepper?**

Pepper looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: I...**

Natasha stopped to speak, but Pepper understood that she wanted to talk alone with her. Probably about pregnancy and women's issues. Pepper smiled and nodded.

**Pepper: I have something to talk to Natasha about, so Morgan goes with your daddy. Save mom a piece, okay?**

Morgan agreed to go to Tony's lap, who took her to the buffet table, along with Steve.

Pepper looked at Natasha and smiled.

**Pepper: Shall we sit ??**

**Natasha: Yes.**

The two of them went to sit on the sofa in the lounge area.

**Pepper: So, how have you been feeling?**

**Natasha: Honestly?**

**Pepper: Yeah.**

**Natasha: As a failure.**

**Pepper: Why??**

Pepper frowned.

**Natasha: It was my fault that I was hospitalized, I exposed myself to dangers and... I didn't think about my son at the time and he should be my priority... what kind of mother will I be if I didn't think about him?**

**Pepper: Didn't you think of him? I know you acted out of necessity and as soon as you realized your mistake, you immediately protected him... you stayed in the hospital for months, followed the instructions given, right?**

**Natasha: Yes! Totally!**

**Pepper: Yes, Natasha... it is not because we are pregnant and because we are mothers that we will not make mistakes... we keep thinking that we must be perfect because we love our children and want to protect them. When I dropped Morgan off my lap at 6 months, I felt very guilty.**

**Natasha: 6 months???**

**Pepper: Yes, I was breastfeeding and I fell asleep, luckily I was sitting with her on the couch, so she just rolled over to the floor. She cried a lot and I was desperate, she wasn't even hurt, it was just the scare that made her** **scream.**

**Natasha: I wouldn't know what to do.**

**Pepper: I didn't know right away. I woke Tony... because he didn't wake up with** **Morgan's screams.**

**Natasha: How not???**

Pepper laughed.

**Pepper: Because he is a father and not a mother... and then we went to the hospital and Morgan was already sleeping again. In the end, everything went well, she was fine.**

**Natasha: I understand, but... how's that phrase about Tony being a father and not a mother? Are the responsibilities not the same??**

Natasha looked at Tony and he was putting chocolate cake on her face and making her laugh.

**Natasha: He seems to be a good father.**

**Pepper: But he is! He is wonderful! Morgan loves him too much, but in the beginning... most of the work is only ours... we have their food...**

Pepper pointed at ther breasts.

**Pepper: So we stay with the lightest sleep. There are nights that I haven't sleep, because the insecurity hits hard and I’ll check if she’s breathing.**

Natasha frowned, confused.

**Natasha: Is she sick of something??**

**Pepper: No...**

Pepper laughed at Natasha.

**Pepper: She is normal.**

**Natasha: I don't understand.**

**Pepper: But you will understand, Natasha...**

**Natasha: It looks like a lot of work.**

**Pepper: It is, I will not deny it... but it is wonderful to see their faces for the first time, hear their voices... the smile... the way they look at you when they are breastfeeding, it is such a unique moment. I just keep repeating that I love her and I never want to let her go.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: I just realized that I am going to be a mother now, I will have a baby... I don't know what I was thinking... you are saying all these things and now I know that I am not ready.**

**Pepper: No woman feels ready for this but we learn.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: I have no idea how to be a mother!**

Natasha looked too worried.

**Pepper: I thought the same, Natasha! I was very nervous, I freaked out of nowhere... but Tony was very patient with me, he helped me a lot and now with Morgan he became another man...**

Natasha: But does he helps or not?

 **Pepper: Yes, he always tried to help at the beginning too but when Morgan was** **a newborn she had a preference for me, when she turned a bit older that she became more attached to Tony, now with two years old, they are inseparable. Tony plays of everything with her.**

Natasha just sighed.

**Pepper: Steve will be the same. Did you see how he managed to reach Morgan?**

Natasha didn't answer, she was looking at the emptiness thoughtfully.

**Pepper: Look...**

Natasha looked at where Pepper pointed. Morgan was on Steve's lap, rubbing chocolate on his nose.

**Pepper: He will be a great father and you will be a great mother.**

Pepper took Natasha's hand and Natasha looked at Pepper and smiled.

**Natasha: Thank you, Pepper. Really.**

**Pepper: Oh no need to thank my! You can count on me, I know we went to live far away, but just call.**

Natasha nodded.

**Pepper: Can I?**

Pepper directed her hand to Natasha's belly and she nodded.

Pepper put her hand on Natasha's belly.

**Pepper: Do you already know the sex?**

**Natasha: No, I was supposed to see it today, but the baby didn't cooperate, it's the second time we've tried to find out.**

Pepper smiled and stroked Natasha's belly, which was very strange for her and the strangest thing was when the baby kicked Natasha's belly out of nowhere.

**Pepper: Oh!!**

Pepper's eyes widened in surprise and Natasha put her hand on her belly, feeling scared.

**Natasha: What the hell was that????**

**Pepper: He kicked!**

**Natasha: He did??**

**Pepper: Have you never felt him move before?**

**Natasha: No!!**

Natasha was shocked.

**Pepper: Oh, we have a lazy baby around here! I can't believe I was the first to feel it, I think he likes me.**

Pepper smiled.

Natasha made a strange expression and cringed a little, holding her belly because the baby was still moving.

**Natasha: By God, this is so weird!!**

**Pepper: He's still moving, right?**

**Natasha: Yes!!! Very much!**

**Pepper: Steve needs to feel this.**

Pepper stood up.

**Pepper: Steve! Your son is moving! Come fast!**

Pepper announced and everyone paid attention to her speaking loudly.

Steve was incredulous and inactive. Tony picked up Morgan on his lap and it made Steve run to Natasha, he knelt in front of her and put his hand on Natasha's belly, but the baby had already stopped moving.

**Natasha: He was moving juts now... I swear.**

**Steve: Really??**

**Natasha: Yes! Pepper felt it!**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other as if some miracle had happened.

**Steve: Damn, I missed it...**

Natasha lifted her shirt and put Steve's hand back on her belly, she left her hand over his and Steve was looking into her eyes.

**Natasha: Try to say something.**

**Steve: Okay...**

Steve starred at the belly.

**Steve: Hey... baby... it's daddy here...**

Steve spoke near Natasha's belly and the baby immediately kicked again.

**Pepper: He recognized your voice! Awn, so sweet...**

Steve looked at Natasha and Natasha was fascinated to see him almost crying, now she feels that this baby is as important to him as it is to her.

**Steve: I'm feeling it. Are you feeling?**

**Natasha: Yes...**

****

Steve kissed Natasha's belly, then stood up and kisse her on her lips.

**Tony Stark: Look, Morgan... there's a baby in there...**

Tony pointed at Natasha's belly.

**Tony Stark: He's moving, do you want to feel it?**

Morgan nodded and Steve walked away for Tony to hold Morgan close to Natasha's belly.

Morgan put her little hand on Natasha's belly and she screamed when she felt the belly moves, which made everyone laugh.

Natasha and Pepper still talked more about pregnancy and motherhood, then Natasha ate a lot and soon felt tired, she wasn’t going to say she felt tired, she didn’t even intend to leave the party but she just had to yawn for Steve to cross the entire reception lounge to make a speech about why she needed to go to bed.

Natasha thought it was better not to argue, after all she was already sick of socializing. After Natasha retired, Tony and Pepper left as well, and the others thought it was best to end the party to give Natasha a better rest.

...

When Natasha entered her room, she was frightened by the amount of gifts received, she even had a crib inside and it was a wooden crib, very beautiful, which made her immediately go to it.

Natasha noticed that had a note on the crib mattress, so she took it to read...

“It will never be enough to show how sorry I am for hurting you. You know it was never my intention. I am happy that you both are well. Thank you for saving me and forgive me about everything. Your friend, Barton.”

Natasha sighed when reading the note, she kept the note elsewhere so that Steve wouldn't see the apology and she doesn't know what she felt when she read it, she wasn't that upset anymore but she also didn't feel like looking for him to talk. Deep down Natasha knows that Barton is lost and desolate, looking for reasons to get on with his life. She has been in this position but now that she is pregnant, she feels that this is her reason for continuing with her life.

Despite having this reason, Natasha never stopped thinking about her first pregnancywho didn't have t, and how that baby didn’t get the chance to move like this one in her belly, he was taken very early from her and it still consumes her with anger and pain.

...

The rest of Natasha's pregnancy was uneventful, despite possible nausea and vomiting, she was hospitalized 2x due to the pressure having gone up, but it did not last more than 3 days of hospitalization.

Steve was always around, he only had to walk away when Natasha was too aggressive or perverted, since during these months the doctor even released light sexual relations for both of them and Steve was reluctant to believe that they could have sex anyway and for that reason there were very few times they came to make love.

When Steve and Natasha had the opportunity to know the sex of the baby again, they preferred to know only at the time of the birth, since there were three unsuccessful attempts, they chose the surprise and they could not imagine that the delivery would happen so soon, just two days after entering the eighth month.

Natasha and Steve were at the Avengers Facility, ending a virtual conference meeting. Only the two of them were in charge now, because Rhodey was sent on a mission.

**_Rhodey: I'll be in touch as soon as possible._ **

**_Steve: Thank you, Rhodey._ **

**_Carol Danvers: See you next month._ **

**_Natasha: How about next week, Danvers?_ **

**_Carol: I can't promise!_ **

Carol and Rocket ended the call.

Natasha gathered the reports on the table and then stood up and put her hand on her back, making an expression of discomfort.

**_Rhodey: I have to say, your belly in this uniform looks incredible._ **

**_Natasha: Incredibly horrible, you mean..._ **

**_Rhodey: Nar... you look great!_ **

**_Natasha: Thank you for lying, Rhodes, it is very important to me..._ **

Natasha smiled and Rhodey laughed.

**_Rhodey: Anyway you look tired, you should rest._ **

**_Natasha: I should but... there is a new team of recruits starting the fight training today._ **

**_Rhodey: Are you still training new recruits? I thought they would pass the responsibility on to those who became veterans._ **

**_Steve: We will do that._ **

**_Natasha: However, it does not mean that we do not have to supervise and evaluate their performance._ **

**_Rhodey: Now I get it. Well, see you all soon._ **

**_Steve: Bye, Rhodey._ **

Rhodey ended the call.

Natasha walked with Steve out of the meeting room.

**Natasha: So, how many new recruits?**

****

Steve handed the tablet with the recruits' data to Natasha.

**Steve: Sixteen. Greatest team with recruits so young we had. Most are exactly 18 years old.**

**Natasha: And would that be a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Steve: I'm not sure... they are pretty fresh.**

**Natasha: Well, I already consider that a good thing.**

****

Natasha commented and continued walking through the base to reach the training center, along with Steve.

A few meters away from the training center, Natasha stopped soon and frowned, she felt a little discomfort and Steve looked at her with concern.

**Steve: Nat??**

Natasha released the tablet and held her belly with both hands.

**Steve: Natasha, what's going on ??**

**Natasha: I don't know...**

Natasha started to take a deep breath and then felt a very strong colic pain. Steve supported her by placing his hand on her back.

**Steve: We have to go to the hospital...**

Natasha nodded and took short steps, she was feeling very heavy and then bent over and felt her legs get wet.

**Natasha: Oh, no...**

Natasha was distressed and afraid that the liquid leaking was blood.

**Natasha: I think I'm bleeding...**

Steve looked terrified at Natasha's legs, the black uniform did not allow to see the color of the liquid, only it was wet.

**Steve: Let's go to the hospital soon!**

**Natasha: I can't walk! Steve....**

Natasha looked in anguish and Natasha's legs went weak at the thought of losing her son again.

**Steve: Calm down... it's okay, I'll carry you!**

Steve picked Natasha up and in front of the training center, the recruits saw her being carried, as well as the veterans who were training the team and they came running to help.

As a veteran ran to fetch a car, Natasha made a terrible grunt of pain when she felt the strong colic again.

**\- That was a contraction!**

Alerted a new recruit.

**Steve: Contraction??**

**Natasha: It can't be.**

**\- Yes it is! And her water just broke.**

She reaffirmed.

**Natasha: But I'm still in the eighth month.**

**\- It happens.**

The car approached and the veteran who was driving got out and opened the back door of the car.

**\- I'll drive for you. Steve you stay with her in the back seat.**

...

Inside the car, Natasha asked Steve to call her doctor and report what was going on and he said it was right on time, he said he would go to the hospital immediately, as Natasha would need to have a childbirth by cesarean section due to high blood pressure and he did not mention that high blood pressure at birth can cause the mother's death or cause sequelae.

...

Once in the hospital, Natasha and Steve were already taken to the operating room, Natasha was required to change clothes to hospital clothes, Steve had to wear the hospital gown over his clothes, then there was an anesthesia procedure and the doctor arrived minutes later, although he was giving instructions on what should be done in advance for the team.

**\- Scalpel.**

Asked the doctor.

Natasha could only see his cap and the caps of his nurses and instrumentalists, she could feel the cut on her belly, but she did not feel pain.

**Natasha: Is everything going well, Steve?**

Steve was holding Natasha's hand, he looked over the extended cloth and then looked at Natasha.

**Steve: I have no idea.**

**\- Everything is fine here, Dad and Mom! Keep calm. And relax!**

The doctor said to reassure them and continued with the entire cesarean procedure, when opening the belly and viewing the baby, the doctor was a little amazed.

**\- The baby has the cord around his neck.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: What??**

**\- Don't worry, everything will be fine.**

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve stroked Natasha's hair.

**Steve: It's okay, Nat.**

**Natasha: Has he already removed from me?? Have they removed the baby??**

Steve looked again and saw the baby out of her belly, he saw the doctor cut the umbilical cord and remove it from his neck and saw him whisper something to the nurses.

Natasha could hear incomprehensible whispers and could see the expression of concern on Steve's face.

**Natasha: Steve, where's the baby?? Is he okay?? Please tell me!!!**

Steve saw the nurse take the baby to another corner of the room and he was nervous.

**Steve: Doctor, where is she going with him? What happened???**

**Natasha: Why isn't he crying???**

The doctor asked for calm and went to the nurse.

**Natasha: Why isn't he crying?? Steve what's going on?? Tell me!**

Steve did not take his eyes off the doctor and the nurses around the baby, he belives that could have something very wrong because the baby did not cry and was very purple and immobile during all this movement. Steve fears that he wasn't even breathing.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve looked at Natasha and saw two tears streaming down her face.

**Natasha: They took him... where are they taking him? What's going on with my baby??**

**Steve: Natasha, I don't think he's breathing...**

**Natasha: What?!**

Natasha tried to get up.

**\- You're still open, stay lying!**

Alerted the instrumentalist to Natasha.

**Steve: Natasha, stay still!**

**Natasha: I will not stay! I want my baby!!**

**Steve: They are trying to revive him, I think.**

**Natasha: My God!!!**

Natasha started crying again and in silence, Steve also followed in silence and not a minute passed until the moment they heard a high-pitched baby cry in the room.

**\- There you are!!!**

Said the doctor.

For Natasha and Steve, those seconds lasted almost an hour in agony and despair. Natasha cried even more when she heard the baby’s cry and Steve only came down emotionally now, when two tears flowed with happiness and relief.

**\- We need to close her now.**

**Steve: How's the baby doing???**

**\- All right!**

**Natasha: Is everything okay ??**

**\- Yes, yes, we will already take him to you.**

**Steve: Is it a boy or girl ??**

Steve asked and the doctor smiled.

**\- I think you are goint to be very happy because it is a...**


	25. 25

**\- Because it's a boy!!!**

Said the doctor and although Natasha already sensed that it would be a boy, the confirmation made her emotional. Just like Steve who had no preference but was very happy to know that he has a son.

**Natasha: I need to see him.**

Natasha asked.

**\- Of course! Of course! Let this distressed mother know her little boy, guys!**

The doctor warned his team of nurses while he went back in front of Natasha to close the cut made during the baby's delivery.

**Natasha: It's a boy, Steve!**

Steve looked at Natasha and over the mask she could see his eyes shining, with tears wanting to come out, but contained.

**Steve: Yes!**

**Natasha: I need him!**

A nurse quickly cleaned the baby, wrapped him in a clean cloth and then took him close to Natasha's face who cried again when she saw her son for the first time, she thought he was the most perfect being in the world and despite the crying she was smiling.

**Natasha: Oh, God!!!**

Natasha kissed her son's face.

**Natasha: Hi... hi baby...**

The baby recognized Natasha's voice, he had been screaming a lot before and now he was drastically quiet when he heard her voice, but he couldn't see her face in the position that he was being held.

**Natasha: You are so beautiful and so perfect.**

Natasha couldn't stop smiling and crying at the same time.

**\- What's his name??**

**Natasha: I... I don't know...**

Natasha couldn't even think and although she and Steve talked about names, they never got to define one, because they thought they would have time to decide in the last month of pregnancy.

There is a name that Steve suggested at that time, if the baby was a boy he would be call James, in honor of his dear friend Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier and if it was a girl... it would be Sarah, in honor of his mother. Steve even asked if Natasha would like to call the baby as Clinton at the time, but because she was still upset with him, she said she didn't like the name.

**\- You do not know?? Haven't chosen any names yet?**

**Natasha: I Guess...**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: James??**

Steve looked at her fondly and nodded.

**Steve: Yeah... It's James...**

**\- Oh, so welcome to the world, James!**

**Natasha: I really want to hold him now.**

**\- Soon, soon you will be able to hold him... the doctor is still operating on you... But you, Daddy, you can hold him now...**

Said the nurse to Steve and he was even afraid to take something so small and fragile like that, he didn't even move, so the nurse came around and handed baby James over to his father’s arms.

**Steve: I don’t think I know how to hold him...**

**\- Oh, you do! Yes, you know how!**

Steve was unsure and the baby was annoyed that he was not being held properly and he started to cry again.

**Steve: Wow, it's not working!**

**Natasha: The head... Steve... support his head.**

Natasha was anxious.

**Steve: I'm trying.**

Steve said and he was shaking a little, the nurse helped him to hold the baby properly.

**\- Yes, that’s right, just, like that... ready!**

**Steve: He's crying...**

**\- Perfectly normal.**

**Natasha: Talk to him...**

Steve looked at Natasha and she encouraged him, nodding with her head.

Steve looked at James again and his nervousness passed when he saw his son so close, he smiled even though he saw his son cry. It was incredible to know that that being in his arms was made by him and that he was born, that he is there and is his son. Never in his life, Steve could imagine that this could happen.

**Steve: Ja-James... James... hi...**

Steve said and James recognized his voice as well, he stopped crying but kept mumbling.

**Steve: I'm so happy that you're here... my son...**

Steve said, fascinated by baby James, who finally stopped grumbling and opened his little puffy eyes, he frowned when he saw Steve's face.

**Steve: Hey buddy... there you are... now you’re calming down...**

James gave Steve an unusual smile.

**\- Awn, he smiled!**

The nurse commented when she noticed.

**Natasha: Really??**

Natasha was sad to have missed James' first smile, but it's okay to miss this moment for Steve.

**Steve: Yes!**

Steve brought James closer to Natasha again and she smelled his face, that was the best fragrance in the world.

**Natasha: Is everything okay with him??**

Natasha asked the nurse.

**\- Yes, he is perfect, even premature... did you see how he screamed?? He is a very strong and health baby.**

Natasha felt a relief to know that her son is fine.

**\- Now I need to bathe him and weigh him too, okay?**

Steve kissed the top of James' head and returned him to the nurse.

**Natasha: Are you going to take him?? But already??**

Natasha was agitated.

**\- Don't worry, Mom... he'll be fine. Soon he will come back to you.**

The nurse took James to the hospital's standard procedures for premature newborns.

The doctor sewed Natasha back and then released her to go to the room and wait for James there.

...

About forty minutes later, in the private maternity room, Steve and Natasha were waiting for James to arrive in the room.

**Natasha: Why is it taking so long??**

**Steve: When I went outside, the nurse said that is taking a little more of time because he was premature, he needed to be examinated.**

**Natasha: Exams?? What kind? He's very small!**

**Steve: I know, but this is a hospital, right? They know what they are doing.**

Steve pondered.

**Natasha: I don't like that, I want him here with me. With us. Go there again.**

**Steve: I've been three times there already, Natasha.**

**Natasha: But did you see him??**

**Steve: Yes, I saw him.**

**Natasha: But how do you know it was him?**

**Steve: Because he is my son.**

**Natasha: Babies look alike.**

**Steve: He was the only one with red hair and I would recognize him anywhere, even if he wasn't a redhead. Believe me.**

Natasha sighed and Steve approached her bed.

**Steve: Relax, it's okay.**

**Natasha: For you are okay... you held him. I didn’t...**

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand over Natasha's.

**Steve: He will come soon, there is no use being nervous now.**

**Natasha: I look at that cradle... empty...**

Natasha referred to the hospital's cradle.

**Natasha: And I feel empty... and I think of our first child, it was as if that place should be his, but we didn't have a chance to go through that.**

**Steve: Let’s not think about that now, we are so lucky to have James...**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I must be crazy because I'm missing someone I saw for so few seconds.**

**Steve: I'm also missing him.**

Steve commented and Natasha stared at him, surprised that he felt the same as she did, maybe the two of them are on the same page about James.

**Natasha: How was it?**

**Steve: What?**

**Natasha: Holding him in your arms... what did it feel like?**

Steve sighed, remembering the moment.

**Steve: The best feeling ever in my entire life.**

Natasha was watching Steve, as if she needed more detail.

**Steve: Hearing him cry, it was incredible. It's strange because I shouldn't be happy with his crying, but... after that first scare, his crying was like listening to music.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I felt the same.**

**Steve: He's so small... his skin is so soft and delicate, I was afraid to break him but then... I just wanted to hold him forever.**

Natasha continued to smile while listening.

**Steve: And I loved him right away and soon I realized that... I can never live without him from now on.**

Natasha smiled more and she was going to answer something, but the bedroom door was opened.

**\- Good night, Mommy and Daddy... I am back!**

Said the nurse who came in with James on her lap, smiling.

Natasha soon reached out to receive her son and when the nurse placed him in her arms and she felt his weight, his texture and the temperature of his skin, she felt overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness that she never felt before.

Steve's entire description doesn't even compare to the feeling she is feeling right now. Natasha's eyes only knew how to travel all over James' body, she analyzed every little bit of him, memorizing him and his ways.

**\- Is him your first child?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve responded and Natasha hated having her moment of acquaintance with James interrupted by strange voices.

**\- I'll bring the crib closer.**

_Why if I will never release him again?_ Natasha thought and looked back at James, she stroked his cheek.

 _I'll never let you go, James. I don't believe I love you that much. Everything changes now._ Natasha thought, watching James yawn and stretch out his hands.

Natasha took his little hand and James gripped one of Natasha's fingers tightly.

**Natasha: Hi... James... that's your name... James.**

James sketched a little sound that made Natasha smile.

**Natasha: Yes! James... and I am your mother and that is your father... Steve.**

Natasha looked briefly at Steve who looked back at ther and smiled.

James grimaced and then became more agitated, it didn't take long before he started grumbling.

**Natasha: No, no, James... it's okay. It’s Okay...**

James increased his grunt and started to cry.

**Natasha: Oh hush, hush...**

**Steve: What is it??**

Steve tensed.

**\- He's hungry... he was sucking his little hand madly. You need to breastfeed him...**

Natasha looked at the nurse as if she had said some kind of nonsense.

Having to breastfeed the child is an obvious thing, Natasha already knew that but she never considered that she would be breastfeeding someone... so how is it done, anyway?

**\- It's your first time, so that's okay, I'll help you. Stay calm.**

**Natasha: I have no idea what to do, do I just put him on my breast?**

**\- Basically... yes.**

The nurse came around the bed and helped Natasha lower the hospital gown.

**\- Like that...**

The nurse encouraged when Natasha brought James' face to her breast, but because he was crying, he didn't want to take her breast right away, it took him a few moments to finally accept the breast and try to suck the milk.

Natasha frowned at the pain she felt when James managed to fit his mouth to her breast.

**Natasha: Is it normal to feel a little pain?**

**\- Yes.**

**Natasha: Nothing seems to be coming out...**

The nurse squeezed Natasha's breast and watched as James was nursing, he was doing the right thing, which was sucking but he seemed to be working hard for it, so much that it made him nervous and he started to grumble and then cry.

**Natasha: Is it working?? Why doesn't he take it??**

**\- We have to insist...**

Steve was away from the bed and just watched the scene carefully, he doesn't know how to help and he is sure that he couldn't help in that regard.

James tried to suck again, he even sucked hard, very little came out and he was very hungry.

At this age, the baby's way of informing that he needs something is crying, so he started crying again.

**\- He's hungry, so he's like that.**

**Natasha: And what can I do to help? I am trying!**

**\- I know you are... first of all, you need to stay calm. The baby feels when you are nervous, you need to be calm for him to feel calm.**

Natasha took three deep breaths until she was calm.

 _Nobody else can do that but you, Natasha. Stay calm... for him_. _You can do it._ Natasha told herself and took a last breath, then looked at more calmly.

**Natasha: Hush...**

Natasha asked James to calm down, but he didn't stop crying, he only stopped when Natasha put him in her breast again, she made a small expression of pain and James was calmer when he sucked again, but he continued grumbling.

**Natasha: James... let's help each other now... I'm doing everything I can to make you feel good. I know it's hard to suck, I know, but you have to try.**

James listened to Natasha and he pays more attention to her when she is calm, just like now, so that has appeased him more, he has lessened his grumblings little by little and concentrated on breastfeeding.

The nurse put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and looked at her with an approving smile.

**\- All right. Good night, guys.**

Natasha just made positive with her head.

**Steve: Thank you very much for all the help!**

Steve spoke and his voice made James grumble.

**Natasha: Sh...**

Natasha said to James and then Steve opened the bedroom door for the nurse to leave, he closed the door and approached Natasha.

**Steve: Now he is doing right?**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Natasha commented, while watching James suck, who again grunted for hearing voices.

**Steve: He's still mumbling.**

**Natasha: Yes, but I'm giving it to him...**

Natasha justified and James grunted more, looking like he wanted to cry now.

**Steve: What does he want?**

Natasha lifted her shoulders and made negative with her head, James got angry and started crying again.

**Natasha: Oh no, no... shh... James, come on...**

Natasha tried to get James to nurse and he accepted again. Steve was silent to see if he calmed down and he calmed down but Steve didn't understand that all that the baby wanted was silence.

**Steve: Now peace again...**

James already grunted and Steve frowned.

**Natasha: I think he doesn't like the noise, Steve...**

**Steve: Oh!**

Steve put his finger in his mouth, indicating that he would be quiet, Natasha nodded and went back to watching James nurse.

Steve decided to go to the couch and wait, he took the opportunity to finally reply that text messages from colleagues and inform about the conditions of Natasha and the baby, in addition to announcing the name of their son.

Steve responded to all congratulatory messages received, in groups and privately.

While doing this, Steve sighed without realizing it, he wondered what it would be like to tell Sam and Bucky that he had a son. He was imagining telling to his two best friends that Natasha was pregnant and pregnant with him, how amazed they would be and say it was some joke and when they understood that it was real, the two would be super happy.

Steve imagined that the two would even be in the hospital, waiting for a chance to see their son and how much Bucky would be thrilled to learn that James carries his name. Steve can imagine even the jealousy that Sam would feel over the baby’s name and it made him smile alone and make negative with his head.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called very quietly and Steve didn't even hear.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve looked at Natasha and she called out him with her head. Steve approached Natasha and noticed that James was sleeping.

**Natasha: Can you put him in the crib?**

**Steve: I think so.**

**Natasha: Do you think or are you sure you can do that?**

**Steve: I can do it.**

**Natasha: Take him, I need to use the bathroom...**

Natasha handed James to Steve and he was sleeping soundly so he didn't wake up.

Steve rocked James slightly, looking at him and then looked at Natasha who got off the bed and at that time Steve noticed the bloodstained nightgown.

**Steve: Natasha! You're bleeding!**

Natasha looked at the outfit.

**Natasha: Oh, yeah ... it's the stitches, they opened...**

Natasha said as if it was nothing.

**Steve: Did you already know that??**

**Natasha: Yes, I was open and they didn't close me properly, I felt it.**

**Steve: Why didn't you say anything???**

Steve was in shock.

**Natasha: I was breastfeeding...**

Natasha justified as if it were obvious.

**Steve: I will call a doctor.**

**Natasha: No, no... I don't want to put a probe in me, I'll go to the bathroom first. When I leave, you can call the doctor. But another one... that closes me right... makes him understand that if he sews me wrong, I will be forced to open his huge belly and do the same with him.**

**Steve: Natasha don't say that kind of thing around the baby.**

**Natasha: He has hours of life, Steve. He doesn't understand.**

Natasha declared and went into the bathroom, but from inside she heard Steve talking to the baby.

_**Steve: She didn't mean that... your mother is not that violent... you saw how she treats you, didn't you?? Yeah... she loves you and I love you too.** _

_**** _

Natasha rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Minutes later Natasha came out of the bathroom and saw Steve walking around the room with James on his lap.

**Natasha: Steve, why isn't he in the crib?**

**Steve: I couldn't let him go, I'm sorry.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I know the feeling.**

**Steve: But I will put him now.**

**Natasha: No, you can keep him in your arms...**

**Steve: Natasha, you have the stitches open.**

Steve remembered her and went to the crib to put James there, then he went out of the room in search of a doctor, which took a while. When Steve returned to the room, accompanied by the doctor Natasha was trying to calm James who had woken up in the meantime.

**\- Hello, let's see these stitches??**

**Natasha: I can't now.**

**\- We need to close the stitches.**

**Natasha: My son is breastfeeding.**

**\- Mrs...**

**Natasha: Doctor... if you give me the needle I can close the stitches myself while breastfeeding.**

**\- But...**

**Natasha: You can close the stitches right here.**

**\- All anesthetic material is in the operating room.**

**Natasha: I don't need anesthesia.**

**\- But...**

Natasha lifted her shirt, showing the stitches.

**Natasha: You can close the stitches now or you can give me the instruments and Steve does it instead.**

**Steve: What?? Me???**

Steve looked confused at Natasha.

**Natasha: You don't know how to give stitches, soldier??**

**Steve: I do, but ...**

**Natasha: So it’s okay.**

**Steve: Natasha, I'm too rough for that...**

**Natasha: Okay, so I’ll do it.**

**\- I will, do it, Mrs... Rogers.**

**Natasha: It’s miss. And it's Miss Romanoff!**

**\- Can you call the nurse, please?**

The doctor waited for the nurse to arrive and he really had to close Natasha's stitches while she breastfed James. James stopped breastfeeding and Steve picked him up, and the doctor was able to finish the stitching process.

When the doctor announced that he was finished, James was already crying desperately again.

**Steve: What is it, James?**

**Natasha: He can't be hungry, he suckled three times in a row...**

**\- The correct thing is to breastfeed whenever he asks.**

Natasha: I'm not denying it to him, I just think it's strange, he spent a long time nursing.

**\- He's a strong boy. This phase is like that. Don't worry, he is premature, so he needs to be satisfied, while he were inside your belly he received what he needed, now he is out, he needs to be fed to stay healthy.**

The doctor said and continued...

**\- Breastfeeding is extremely important in the first months of life, it is essential at this stage of life, its excess is not harmful, but the lack can be. Do you feel pain when breastfeeding?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: A little.**

**Steve: Is this normal?**

**\- Yes it is. Especially in the first few weeks, but it gets better, don't give up on it.**

**Steve: She didn't give up breastfeeding even to have her belly cut closed now, doctor...**

Steve remembered and the doctor nodded.

**\- It is true. It was the first time I went through this. She didn't even scowl.**

The doctor commented and then left the room. Natasha continued breastfeeding James and he even emptied her two breasts, so he soon started to cry again.

**Natasha: Now there's nothing left... I don't know what to do.**

Steve called a nurse and she said that it is normal for the breasts to empty, but that they would fill again. She stressed that emptying both breasts was a sign that he suckled what he needed and even more for that age, she considered that crying was for another reason.

The nurse tested whether they were gases, whether it was sleep or pain, and ended up calling it as nothing to worry.

Natasha and Steve believed it was nothing to be worried, because shortly afterwards he fell asleep and was calm.

James' sleep was very short, lasting less than an hour. He woke up already screaming and Natasha, who had fallen asleep too, woke up scared.

**Steve: Nat, wait... the doctor asked you to rest. I'll get him.**

Steve held James in his arms and tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

**Steve: It is not possible that he is hunger.**

**Natasha: You heard the doctor, newborns are hungry all the time. Bring him to me.**

Steve handed James to Natasha and she accommodated him to breastfeed. James sucked until he was almost purple from so much force but nothing came out. Natasha pressed to help, but it wasn't working.

**Natasha: Nothing is coming out.**

**Steve: Try the other breast.**

Natasha followed Steve's suggestion and also no milk.

**Natasha: Steve, nothing is coming out.**

**Steve: Maybe it didn't have time to fill up.**

**Natasha: Yes, it can only be that... but what now ?? Will he be crying ?? Hungry??**

Steve scratched his head, the little Natasha knows about babies, he knows even less.

**Steve: I think I'm going to go for a walk with him.**

**Natasha: In the street???**

**Steve: No, here... down the hall.**

Natasha frowned, but didn't know what to think about it.

**Natasha: Okay...**

Steve took James and left the room with him, as soon as he arrived in the hall, James seemed calmer, he just mumbled, but when he took his hand in his mouth, he sucked hard and cried again.

**\- He is hungry.**

Said a woman at the door to a room in the hall.

**\- Poor baby, sucking his hand.**

**Steve: He just nursed a half na hour ago.**

**\- Then it's time again.**

**Steve: But no more milk is coming out, my Girl’s breast hasn't filled.**

**\- Oh... is she nervous?**

**Steve: I don't think so. I don’t know.**

**\- He's hungry, he needs to nurse. Talk to the nurse... I'm breastfeeding too, I can help and breastfeed him for you.**

**Steve: Hm...**

Steve didn't know what to say, it didn't seem normal for James to breastfeed another woman but maybe it's common, but as he doesn't know if it's normal, he went to the nurses' station and reported what was going on.

First the nurse went to check on Natasha and check that her breasts weren't really filling, after realizing that she still didn't have enough milk, the nurse warned that two measures could be taken... one would be to leave the woman who offered to breastfeed James, another would be to feed it special milk for newborns. She left the decision to Natasha.

**Natasha: What if we waited a little longer?**

Natasha asked and held out her arms to Steve, asking to pick James up.

Steve handed James to Natasha.

**Natasha: Maybe in a few minutes it will fill and I can do it.**

**\- Okay... I'll be back at my station, anything you’ll need, just call me.**

The nurse left and Natasha took care that James forgot about nursing for a time, she talked to him a lot, even made him smile several times, then made him sleep for another hour, until he woke up crying again, she asked Steve to change James' diaper and done that, she tried to breastfeed again, but unfortunately none of her breasts filled up again.

**Natasha: How long does it take to fill??**

**Steve: I have no idea, Nat.**

**Natasha: He’ so hungry, poor thing. What should I do?**

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

**Natasha: You are not helping, Steve.**

**Steve: I will research about it, wait...**

Steve took out his cell phone and started researching breastfeeding and the times between each feed.

**Steve: All it says here is that the time for each feeding should not be regulated, that the baby should breastfeed whenever he wishes.**

**Natasha: Yes, the doctor already said that here and I'm trying all the time, but nothing is coming out. The worst part about that is that he is hungry, Steve...**

Natasha said, feeling very distressed to see James in that state.

**Natasha: I didn't want to...**

Natasha looked at James.

**Natasha: I didn't want another woman breastfeeding him, this moment should be mine.**

**Steve: If that doesn't make you comfortable, you don't have to let another woman breastfeed him.**

**Natasha: But he needs breast milk, you heard the doctor. The formula is not the same.**

Natasha pondered and took a deep breath and approached James to her face, she kissed his face.

**Natasha: What am I doing wrong?**

Natasha asked herself.

**Steve: I don't think you’re doing anything wrong, Nat.**

**Natasha: My son is crying from hunger and I can't feed him. This is a nightmare!**

**Steve: Calm down, Nat. This is just now, in a little while you will start producing milk again. You will see. It's all right.**

Steve encouraged and Natasha ended up letting James be breastfed by another woman provisionally and that almost killed her with jealousy.

As James was born healthy, with normal weight and height, Natasha would be discharged the day after the delivery, but until the time of discharge, she had not produced milk yet, so they decided to leave her there for another two and a half days, until they realized that there is something wrong with her milk production.

In the end, Natasha received the verdict that she wasn't actually producing milk and she was very nervous about James' development, as everyone stressed all the time how essential breast milk is.

The amount of questions about whether she was nervous and whether she was constantly offering her breast to James, because it stimulates milk production, made her believe that it was all her fault.

It is true that the more the baby nurses, the more the mother produces milk and that nervousness can disrupt the milk output for the child, but the nervousness only disrupts the milk output, does not stop milk production and even so Natasha never denied nursing James, she tried to breastfeed every time he cried, even when they went home, she kept trying to get back to breastfeeding, but she didn't even feel that her breasts were producing milk anymore.

Following medical guidelines, Natasha used the hospital's breast milk bank and supplemented it with special milk as well. Steve and Rhodey helped by picking milk from the hospital and taking it home and although Steve wanted to give James the bottles, he understood when Natasha became extremely possessive of James and only she could give him the bottle.

Steve knows how hurt and guilty she was about the breastfeeding issue, but the truth is that he can only imagine what she has been feeling.

A few weeks later, Steve came into the room with a Styrofoam box.

**Steve: I brought more milk...**

**Natasha: Sh...**

Natasha asked for silence.

**Natasha: He's almost asleep.**

**Steve: Is he satisfied already?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: Then I'll leave these for later.**

Steve commented and placed the box on the dresser, then he went to the bathroom, washed his hands well and returned to the room, he sat next to Natasha and watched her.

**Steve: Are you all right?**

Natasha shrugged, looking at James.

**Steve: You’ve been so quiet lately.**

Natasha said nothing. Steve put his hand on Natasha's thigh to make her look at him.

**Steve: We didn't have an opportunity to talk about you.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: About me??**

**Steve: Yes... I feel like we're moving away from one another.**

**Natasha: Oh...**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: What are you going to say, Steve? Do you need attention?? That I only take care of James?? Is that was all about??? Please, do not start...**

**Steve: N-No... it wasn't that. I was going to ask what I can do to make you feel better... because now James is much better with the bottles, he is sleeping more, he doesn't cry all the time, but you still look tired and sad.**

Natasha was looking at Steve and she swore that he would complain about attention, she did not expect this type of conversation and although she is feeling bad, she does not know how to put it into words without looking sentimental.

**Steve: Do I have to do more?**

Steve asked and Natasha followed in silence.

Natasha was reflecting on Steve and his help as a father, they basically share the same amount of time taking care of the baby, but she spends more time with him because she wants and for being on guard, she needs Steve to replace her in the activities of the Avengers Facility. So, so far, Steve has done everything he can.

**Steve: I wish I could do more...**

Steve justified with Natasha's silence, which made her take a deep breath and make negative with her head.

**Natasha: You have been helping me, Steve. A lot. I'm like this and this is not because of you...**

**Steve: Is it for James? Is he overwhelming you?**

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: It's not his fault too, I love him very much and I'm more than happy to be able to take care of him.**

**Steve: What's the matter then?**

**Natasha: The problem is that...**

Natasha paused.

**Natasha: Is that I feel...**

Natasha couldn't say.

**Natasha: A failure.**

**Steve: You??**

**Natasha: Yes. As a mother.**

**Steve: Natasha you are being great with James. Honestly, I thought you wouldn't have all that patience with him, but you've been a great mother.**

**Natasha: It's not about that, Steve.**

**Steve: What is it about?**

**Natasha: About... I can't feed him.**

**Steve: Oh... that...**

**Natasha: Yes! That!**

**Steve: I understand that it annoys you, but... we had a solution, he is being feed and he looks great.**

**Natasha: He could be better!**

**Steve: Better than that?? Look at him, he's not sick, he's growing up as he should be. The specialists even said that he is very strong, he doesn't look premature... he's healthy.**

**Natasha: I know, but... what if there was no other woman to breastfeed him?? What if there was no special milk?? He would starve to death!**

**Steve: Wait a minute, wich of these situations that are you thinking about are realistics?**

Natasha shrugged.

**Steve: You cannot be sad for hypotheses with zero chances of happening. Keep that in mind. It happened that you couldn't breastfeed but it also happened that we had solutions for James. We will not think about the past and what went wrong, only foward.**

Steve warned.

**Steve: I want this to be a great experience for you, for me and James. Let's enjoy the moment, Natasha. Thanos took us a lot, but God gave us James... and James...**

Steve put his hand on James' head and stroked his red hair.

**Steve: James is our new chance, it is our reason to persist in winning in this life, to get up and do our things. Let's live, Natasha. Let's live now.**

Natasha heard everything Steve said and the words touched her heart and her obsessive mind, she is not enjoying motherhood as she should be just because she is thinking only of the fact that she cannot breastfeed her child and she has no control over it anymore, so it's time to overcome and move forward with what she has.

Natasha looked at the small being in her arms, she gave a small smile.

 _As if what I have here is just a tiny thing... It’s not tiny, it’s huge. I have everything. I have the world for having you... James_. Natasha thought, admiring James.

...

7 months later ...

**_Steve: Did you and Okoye complete the mission?_ **

**_Natasha: Yes, successfully._ **

**_Steve: How are things in Wakanda without T’Challa?_ **

**_Natasha: She is doing a good job._ **

**_Steve: We can send someone to help her... maybe Rhodey._ **

**_Natasha: No, we need Rhodey to inspect specific locations. Maybe I should stay longer._ **

Natasha suggested and noticed the deadly silence on the video call.

**_Steve: Do you think it is necessary?_ **

Steve asked, very dry.

**_Natasha: No... Okoye can do everything but sometimes she gets overwhelmed._ **

**_Steve: If it's just sometimes, she doesn't need you there all the time._ **

**_Natasha: Yes, it seems not._ **

**_Steve: And you can't stay there longer because of James..._ **

Steve justified.

**_Natasha: Oh, yeah, right... only because of him... it's true._ **

**_Steve: And for me..._ **

Steve completed and Natasha laughed softly.

**_Natasha: Speaking of him... how is he doing?_ **

**_Steve: He's great._ **

**_Natasha: Cryed a lot?_ **

**_Steve: Not much... he likes me to walk around the base with him. Oh! He's almost crawling. Want to see it?_ **

**_Natasha: Of course! Did you think I called just to see your pair of blue eyes??_ **

Natasha joked and Steve smiled, he pointed the camera at James who was on the bed.

**_Natasha: James!!!_ **

James was startled to hear Natasha's voice, he looked around looking for her.

**_Steve: Here, James... look here, it’s your mommy._ **

Steve shook out his cell phone to draw James’ atention.

**_Natasha: Here, James... hi..._ **

James looked at the cell phone and when he saw Natasha, he started to smile.

**_Natasha: Hi, my love... I miss you!_ **

**_\- Natasha? The jet is ready._ **

Okoye said when entering the room where Natasha was.

**_Natasha: All right._ **

**_Okoye: Is that James??_ **

**_Natasha: Yes._ **

Natasha smiled.

Okoye came over to see James.

**_Okoye: Oh... by the gods, how adorable he is!_ **

**_Steve: Hello, Okoye._ **

**_Okoye: Steve! Are you okay?_ **

**_Steve: Yes and you?_ **

**_Okoye: It's okay here too. I was preparing the jet for Natasha's return. I bet you miss her._ **

**_Steve: A lot! Please return Natasha for us._ **

**_Natasha: I'm going to hang up because Steve is getting sentimental._ **

**_Okoye: I wait for you outside._ **

Okoye left the room and Natasha looked at the video, by the way... she looked at Steve.

**_Natasha: See you in a few hours._ **

Steve smiled and nodded.

...

Two more months later... Natasha was boxing at the Avengers base academy when she got a call from Pepper Potts.

Natasha put the call on speaker to be able to continue training.

**_Natasha: Pepper..._ **

**_Pepper: Hello, Natasha! How are you doing?_ **

**_Natasha: Well, how about you? And how is Morgan doing??_ **

**_Pepper: I'm fine, Morgan’s fine too. And James?_ **

**_Natasha: James is great._ **

**_Pepper: Is he a good or naughty boy? He seems to be naughty._ **

**_Natasha: No, he isn’t._ **

**_Pepper: No?? Doesn't he demands a lot of work?_ **

**_Natasha: Nothing more than necessary..._ **

Natasha said paused because she was punching the boxing bag.

**_Natasha: I am even training and he is here with me... without complaining and without crying, thanks to the chair you gave us as a gift._ **

**_Pepper: This chair is a relic, Morgan used it regularly, but she was more of a lap baby, so she didn't spend much time in it._ **

**_Natasha: Well, James is already the opposite... he even likes to be held but he stays in the baby seat and in the crib for a long time, without crying._ **

**_Pepper: This is great. I am waiting for your visit._ **

**_Natasha: You are, but what about Tony??_ **

**_Pepper: Oh! Don't mind him._ **

**_Natasha: He doesn't want to see Steve._ **

**_Pepper: He's already been more resentful, he's improved a lot._ **

**_Natasha: I understand but it will be strange when we meet again. We prefer to give him some space._ **

**_Pepper: Oh, these men!_ **

**_Natasha: Yeah..._ **

**James: Mom... mom... mommy...**

Natasha stopped punching the boxing bag and looked at James.

**_Natasha: Someone is hungry. I need to go, Pepper._ **

**_Pepper: Okay. Send a kiss for him! And for Steve! Say I sent my regards!_ **

**_Natasha: I will. Bye._ **

Natasha ended the call, she wiped her forehead with a towel to wipe the sweat and approached James.

**Natasha: Is it time for a bottle? Or how about eating a fruit? Let's go for fruit because mommy wants one too... let's see if your dad wants to snack with us...**

Natasha took James' chair and carried it to the meeting room, where Steve was.

**Natasha: Hello, daddy...**

**Steve: Hi!**

**Natasha: What are you doing?**

**Steve: Writing an essay for that anonymous snap group meeting.**

**Natasha: Oh... what do you have to say?**

**Steve: About what hurt most at the Snap Day and what came out of it best.**

**Natasha: And you already know what to write?**

**Steve: Yes. In pain... our first child and friends. The best... our second son and... you.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: We have that in common, so...**

**Steve: Sometimes I wonder if James would have an older brother to be playing with now.**

**Natasha: I think about it all the time, I just don't allow myself to be sad anymore.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: We were going to have a snack... do you want to join us both??**

**Steve: How could I refuse an invitation like that?**

Steve smiled and closed the notebook, then joined Natasha and James for a snack.

...

2 years later...

**Steve: Why not??**

**Natasha: Why now??**

**Steve: Do you want to stop answering questions with another question?**

**\- Daddy?**

**Natasha: Oh, James! You woke up! Shall we comb this hair out?**

**Natasha commented when she saw James standing in the crib.**

Steve walked in front of Natasha.

**Steve: Stop messing with me, Natasha.**

**Natasha: But by God, Steve! What do you want?**

**Steve: You!**

**Natasha: But you already have me! I've told you a thousand times. How is that not enough?**

**Steve: It is enough, and as it is, you should accept my marriage proposal.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: I'm not going to say yes or no... yet!**

Natasha pondered.

**Natasha: I will think about it. Pleased?**

**Steve: Not really...**

**Natasha: Better than the other times that the answer was no, so...**

**_\- Hey! Hey!!! Anybody here?_ **

**__ **

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and frowned, then looked at the film screens that showed the entrance to the Avengers’ building.

Steve and Natasha were perplexed to recognize Scott Lang, he was gone during the Snap, so how can he be right there now???


	26. 26

Natasha and Steve were very shocked to see Scott Lang by video from the cameras at the entrance to the building. Steve even thought it was na old footage, then found that Scott Lang was right there.

**Natasha: How did this happen???**

**Steve: I don't know, I'm confused!**

**Natasha: Did he escape from Thanos?? Wh-what? Did we miss the count?? How is he here?**

**Steve: We will have to know with him.**

Steve said and he was calm but Natasha was a nervous wreck, her mind boiled when she saw Scott, she was thinking of several possibilities for him to be there now and one of them was that Scott managed to escape the snap, that he disappeared but found out some way to return and if he managed to return from there, then everyone else is alive and not dead and she may be able to rescue her friends and who knows... but it seemed unlikely to her, that she could recover her unborn child. Who knows? Nothing more can be doubted. Everything is possible now.

...

After Scott entered the building, he was greeted by Steve Rogers at the reception with a handshake.

**Scott: So nice to see you, Captain!**

**Steve: Please call me Steve. It's good to see you too.**

**Scott: Where's everybody?**

Scott asked, still shaking Steve's hand and shaking it.

**Scott: If there is everyone here... Is there everyone? Oh, heavens, don't tell me there is only you left.**

**Steve: No. Natasha is waiting for us in the meeting room.**

Scott released Steve's hand and put his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath of relief.

**Scott: Good.**

Steve gestured for Scott to pass, indicating the way and walked with him to the meeting room.

**Scott: She survived. How nice is that.**

Scott commented as he walked down the halls in Steve's company.

**Steve: There are more of us still.**

**Scott: Great... who??**

Steve was telling Scott who of the avengers had survived the snap until they reached the meeting room.

Steve opened the door of the meeting room and Natasha was attentive to Scott who came in and went straight to her and hugged her, which was a little strange. Natasha did not return the hug.

**Scott: Sorry, that was weird. It's just... there's nobody on the street. Everything is very strange.**

Scott said immediately after releasing Natasha.

**Natasha: Scott, how are you here?? Did you escape?? Did you disappear in the Snaep Day?**

**Scott: Snap Day??**

Scott frowned in confusion.

**\- Mommy.**

Scott was startled by the sound of a baby's voice, he frowned and looked for where the sound came from but he didn't find it immediately, so he decided to ignore it, thinking it was something in his head, but the sound was repeated.

**\- Mommy!**

Scott looked at a small red-haired being coming out from behind the couch, crawling, then resting his hands on the couch and standing.

**\- Mommy!**

The child repeated in a grumbling tone, he scratched his eyes and started to bend his knees repeatedly.

**Scott: A child!**

Scott looked more like he saw a snake.

Steve walked over to the couch and picked baby James up.

**Steve: What is it, James?**

**\- Mommy!**

James continued to complain.

**Scott: Are you babysitting for someone?**

James held out his arms to Natasha and Steve took him to her, handing James over to her lap.

Natasha took James in her arms but he continued to mumble and squirmed a little.

**Natasha: Hush... no, James.**

Natasha put her hand on James' head and made him lay his head on her shoulder, which stopped James from grumbling.

**Steve: Scott, this is James.**

**Scott: Hi, James!!!**

**Steve: He's my son and Natasha's.**

Scott let his jaw drop slowly, until his mouth fell open.

**Scott: Whhhaaaaay?? Oh really??**

**Natasha: Yes. Scott, keep talking... why are you here? How are you here??**

Scott opened his mouth to speak but James lifted his head and started to mumble again and was now closer to crying.

**Natasha: James, now is not the time.**

**Steve: He wants something. Sleep??**

**Natasha: Maybe, but he is better off with a bottle at this hour.**

Natasha commented and then went to the counter of the mini kitchen inside the meeting room, she opened the fridge and took a bottle of milk.

**Natasha: Is that what you want?**

James reached for the bottle.

**Natasha: Just ask, James. You don't have to cry about it.**

Natasha commented to James and then walked with him for behind the couch where James had a cabin built with several toys.

Natasha put James in the cabin and handed him the bottle.

**Natasha: But I think the crying was about the bottle, isn’t it?**

Natasha asked and gave James a short smile.

**Natasha: Lie down...**

Natasha made James lie down in the cabin and he himself held the bottle and took it alone.

**Natasha: Good boy.**

Natasha stroked James' belly and then went back to where Steve and Scott were.

**Natasha: Sorry. Explain to us what happened.**

**Scott: Snap is what Thanos did, right? It's what they call it. My daughter talked about it... she is so big, right now, guys! I can't believe I lost so many years of her life!**

Scott commented and then explained that he didn't go away with the snap, that he was doing an experiment in the quantum realm and how the dynamics worked there. Natasha said she was sorry for all the years he spent inside that thing and Scott said it just seemed like a few hours not years.

Steve and Natasha let Scott finish his story and reasoning because he also started talking about how the machine he and the Pym created to travel through time works.

When Scott finished his own story, he seemed more incredulous than Steve and Natasha who were in a tortuous silence after Scott ended his entire story. Steve looked at Natasha and she looked back at him, then they both looked at Scott Lang.

**Scott: I know it sounds crazy.**

**Natasha: I get mission reports from a raccoon so nothing else sounds crazy.**

Natasha clarified and relieved Scott.

**Scott: So who can we talk to about this?**

**Steve: What do you mean?**

**Scott: Don't get me wrong... we need experts in this area of science. To do tests.**

**Natasha: Tests?**

**Scott: Yes... we can go back in time... to before Thanos...**

Natasha looked at Steve again and her heart sped up. So that's it, they may have one more chance to save everyone. Save their unborned son.

Natasha almost smiled, but stopped herself from feeling too much hope.

**Scott: So... do you think anyone can help us with this?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Tony.**

**Steve: Tony.**

Steve and Natasha spoke at the same time.

**Scott: Ha-ha, synchronized... Stark? Yes, he would be great. He is here?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Scott: And is he coming soon?**

**Steve: Actually, he doesn't live here anymore. The Avengers broke up... again...**

**Scott: Too bad, that reduces our chances of making this work 80%.**

**Steve: We will do our best with what we have.**

**Scott: It's not enough, Cap... I mean, Steve, I'm sorry.**

**Natasha: We can talk to Tony.**

Natasha declared and Steve looked at her confused.

**Steve: Can we?**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: He doesn't want to talk to us. To me.**

**Natasha: He's doing better, it's been years.**

**Steve: But he already said that about work, especially with us, he is not interested.**

**Natasha: But when we tell him, he will hear.**

**Steve: He won't.**

**Natasha: We will only know if we talk to him.**

**Steve: I know how he will react badly. It's no use.**

**Natasha: We need to try.**

**Steve: It's a waste of time, Nat.**

**Natasha: Why are you so resistant about it??**

**Steve: Me? He is.**

**Natasha: You two are more alike than you know.**

Steve: Oh, there we go... now this is about me...

Steve took a deep breath, frustrated.

**Natasha: No, this is about all of us and who's gone in the Snap. We have to try to get around this situation.**

**Steve: We tried this before.**

**Natasha: But this time is different.**

**Steve: Do you think it would work now?**

**Natasha: I don't think anything. I'm not sure of anything, to be sure we need to hear from those who really understand the subject. So we have to talk to Tony!!!**

Natasha declared, very irritated.

**Scott: Guys??**

Scott waved but Steve and Natasha were engaged in the argument between the two of them.

**Natasha: I just know that we have waited a long time for a new chance and now that it has appeared, we have to grab it.**

**Steve: Who was waiting for another chance?**

Natasha looked at Steve angrily.

**Steve: Aren't you satisfied with what we have?**

**Natasha: What do we have, Steve??**

**Steve: A life together!!!**

**Scott: Hey, guys.. guys...**

Scott whispered and then walked over to the couch.

**Scott: I'm going to talk to... to James.**

Scott approached James' cabin.

**Natasha: Life???**

**Steve: Uh... what do you call that??**

**Natasha: Are you happy? 100% happy??**

Natasha asked and Steve fell silent.

**Natasha: I thought so!**

**Steve: I'm happy, Natasha! You are not and only knew it now...**

While Natasha and Steve argued, Scott looked at James.

**Scott: Hey! James! It's James, right??**

James looked at Scott and frowned.

**Scott: How are you? Hi!! What are you doing, little man?**

James remained serious, looking at him.

**Scott: What a nice little house you have there! I loved the pajamas too.**

Scott smiled and then wiggled his fingers in the air, trying to make James smile.

**Scott: Brrrruuu...**

Scott made a sound with his mouth and James frowned more.

**Scott: Cassie laughs so much at this. Oh, she liked that too...**

Scott covered his face.

**Scott: Where's Scott? Where??**

Scott discovered the face.

**Scott: PEEK-A-BOO!!!**

Scott saw James pout, his lip trembling.

**Scott: Oh my God! No, no, calm down... it’s Okay...**

Scott looked back at Steve and Natasha and they were still arguing.

**Scott: Okay... don't cry... don't cry...**

It didn't help. James used all his strength to scream out loud, crying hard.

Steve and Natasha were startled by James' shrill cry, they looked at Scott who left the couch with his hands up in surrender, warning that he didn't do anything.

Steve went to James.

**Steve: Hey, champion, what is it? What happened??**

Steve picked James up and rocked him slightly.

**Scott: I was just trying to make him smile. I swear.**

Scott justified feeling guilty.

**Natasha: Don't worry. He's not used to strangers. It is not personal.**

Natasha clarified.

**Natasha: Take him to the room, Steve.**

Natasha asked and Steve took James' favorite teddy and left the room.

Natasha looked at Scott.

**Natasha: Have you slept, Scott?**

**Scott: Not really.**

**Natasha: I can tell. We have rooms available if you need.**

**Scott: Thank you but I prefer to stay with my daughter. I promise to get here early tomorrow if we go to see Tony.**

**Natasha: No problem, I understand.**

**Scott: If a few hours away from her has made a difference to me. For her... five years away from me, it must have been bad. I guess.**

**Natasha: Of course it was.**

**Scott: How will you manage the issue with Stark?**

**Natasha: We will talk to him together, even if it's just you and me.**

Natasha clarified.

**Natasha: I just can't go today, I have no one to leave James with. Tomorrow we'll talk to him.**

Scott nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: See you tomorrow, Scott.**

**Scott: See you tomorrow and congratulations...**

Natasha looked at Scott confused.

**Scott: For your son... he looks great.**

Natasha thanked him with a small smile, then left the room and went to the bedroom.

...

When walking to the bedroom, Natasha has already prepared to deal with Steve's interpretation of the discussion they had almost now. About her not being happy with the life she has with him, he got it wrong, but she also said in the wrong way because she still needs to try to save her unborn child.

Natasha entered the bedroom and Steve was sitting on the bed, with James on his lap, brushing his hair while James slept. Natasha noticed that James was showered.

**Natasha: Scott went to his house.**

Natasha commented to start the conversation.

**Steve: Didn't he want to stay?**

Steve asked without looking at Natasha, just paid attention to brushing his son's hair.

**Natasha: No, he... he wants to be close to his daughter.**

Natasha replied and walked around the room, arms crossed.

**Natasha: Understandable. She lost five years of living with her father.**

**Steve: Yeah. It must not have been easy.**

Steve answered, but always without looking at Natasha, who sighed and sat in the armchair that is diagonal to the bed.

**Natasha: Are you upset?**

Steve shrugged.

**Natasha: Steve, I'm giving you a chance to talk about our discussion.**

Steve laughed softly and made negative with his head, which irritated Natasha.

**Natasha: Okay, if you want to stay in this situation, it is your problem.**

Natasha took her boots off her feet, then got up and walked to the bathroom, looking very impatient and she hoped this would make Steve regret it and talk to her like the two adults they are, but he didn't stop her.

Natasha then took a long shower to cool her head, dried her hair, put on panties and a simple tank top, then returned to the bedroom and saw Steve lying in bed with James in the middle of it.

She couldn't tell if he had slept because Steve was lying on his side, his back to the bathroom, where she had come from now.

Natasha came around the bed and lay down next to James, she could see that Steve was still awake, she lied on her back.

**Steve: Why are you not satisfied?**

Steve asked and it made Natasha look at him, she was slow to answer and Steve was quiet waiting for an answer and he seemed worried and afraid of what she might answer but he needed a frank answer to know what to do with his life.

**Natasha: What I said before... when Scott was here...**

Natasha started the explanation.

**Natasha: It's not about you or James.**

**Steve: It seemed so.**

**Natasha: No. It is about my life as a whole.**

**Steve: Yes, Nat... that's what I'm trying to understand and I don't think you even know what you're feeling... you love James, I know, but maybe you don't love me and that's why you don't feel that we are complete and that we are happy.**

Natasha just heard Steve, he wasn't using an accusatory tone or anything, in fact it was a conformity tone.

**Natasha: Let me ask you something, because sometimes I also don’t know if it’s just me who feel this.**

Steve was attentive.

**Natasha: When I told you what Thanos did to me. To us... taking our child out of my womb... you were angry and sad. Right?**

**Steve: Right.**

**Natasha: And that passed?**

**Steve: Not quite, I still remember and get angry but not like that time, I have** **another gift here to fill and distract me.**

**Natasha: Fill...**

Natasha looked at the ceiling and nodded.

**Natasha: That's the word... I was very empty...**

Natasha commented.

 **Natasha: When James was born, I was filled with love. I felt joy... relief... I was very full, but... I was not entirely complete. I wondered why I was still** **feeling this if I have James and he is the most important thing in my life... so why is it still not enough??**

Natasha asked and then looked at Steve.

**Natasha: It is because I know that something was taken from me and I thought I just had to get used to it, I even got used to it but then Scott came and said that there is a possibility to bring everyone back and our son... the first child, all the hopes went back to probing my head and bringing him back would make me feel more complete.**

Natasha said and Steve went silent.

**Natasha: Don't get me wrong, I love James, he is everything to me, he changed our lives completely and for the better. Look at him...**

Natasha looked at James, who was sleeping peacefully and holding Steve's hand, who also looked at his son.

**Natasha: He brings me peace, he brings me hope and motivation.**

Natasha declared.

**Natasha: A few days ago, Rhodey was reporting to me about his actions and ended up reporting about Clint.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, surprised and interested.

**Natasha: He's... pretty out of control.**

**Steve: How so?**

Natasha sighed and made a negative with her head.

**Natasha: He is suffering. A lot. For his losses... after all he lost the whole family at once.**

**Steve: I was thinking his disappearance was strange but you didn't say anything or go after him, so I thought everything was fine.**

**Natasha: I had my reasons for back off. I was very angry but that passed with time and especially when I started to live with James daily and I did what you always do.**

Steve didn't know what it was, he let her speak.

**Natasha: I put myself in his place.**

Natasha stroked James' arm and ran her thumb over his cheekbone, then ran her index finger over the tip of his nose, which made James feel itchy and run his hand over his face.

**Natasha: I couldn't even imagine losing a child. I missed the first one and it was very painful, but there is a difference between what was not born and what was born because I knew what was born, I know his voice and his smell and it would be impossible to accept that he was gone forever and now I see the side of Clint... I would be trying to kill myself too if I lost James. He didn't lose just one, he lost three children.**

Natasha said and although Steve was shocked, he didn't judge her way of thinking, maybe he would be like that too.

**Natasha: I asked Rhodey to find out where he is or where he is going... but I still haven't had the courage to look for him.**

**Steve: We can look for him together.**

**Natasha: We have other responsibilities now. We have the Base, we have James. Rhodey will find him, I'm sure.**

Natasha declared.

**Natasha: I don't know if I'm making myself clear, Steve. I said that losing James would be much more painful than the loss we face but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt the loss of the other and everyone else. Do you still think about Sam? Bucky? Wanda??**

**Steve: Yes. More than I would like.**

**Natasha: Yeah, I think about them and I think about our son. I know that we are comfortable living here with James, it seems finally safe but if now there is a chance to bring your friends back, the relatives of the people outside, our son... why not?**

**Steve: We don't even know if it's possible.**

**Natasha: Yes. We don't know, as Scott said... we need to do tests and studies,** **but we need Tony's help with this, so I already decided to go and talk to** **him tomorrow. Scott is going too and I would love for you to join us.**

Natasha declared and Steve sighed, remaining silent for long seconds.

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: I will go with you.**

Natasha smiled slightly and reached for Steve's face.

**Natasha: Thank you.**

**Steve: I think you're right, maybe it isn't possible, maybe it is... but we have to try. I just don't know if Tony will accept leaving his comfort zone and I will understand if he doesn't want to participate.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I would not be satisfied if I didn’t try.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: Should we sleep now?**

**Natasha: Yes, but... I need to tell you something yet.**

Steve paid attention to Natasha and she caressed his face, while looking at the details that composes his face, she stopped and just kept looking him in the eyes.

**Natasha: You asked early about my love for you. I hate that you have any doubts about this. I am not the most loving person in the world, nor the most communicative. But I've been with you, Steve, every day... for many years. So I'm going to say this now... I love you and you are enough for me but please don't expect me to repeat this for no reason. And don't worry about the possibility that I stopped loving you. If that happens, I will not pretend to love you, I will not live a fake life, I will be very clear because above my love, I have my respect for you. I would totally set you free to live life with whoever you want.**

Natasha declared honestly and Steve sighed and put his hand over hers.

**Steve: Sorry for saying that, but... it was good to hear all of this, Nat. I didn't know I needed to hear that and I think today was the first one that you told me that you love me.**

**Natasha: You're already making me regret saying that...**

Natasha smiled more and Steve smiled back sweetly.

**Steve: I love you too, Nat.**

**Natasha: Well... now is the part where you kiss me to prove it.**

**Steve: I was just about to do that...**

****

The two laughed quietly, then got up a little from the bed to exchange a tender and intense kiss. They end the kiss with a quick one and Natasha looked away and scratched the back of her neck.

**Steve: What is it?**

Natasha took a deep breath and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Well, I wanted to do something now, but... you made James sleep here in our bed.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: I can put him in the crib.**

**Natasha: I would hate to do that with him in this bedroom yet.**

**Steve: You don't like him sleeping in another room.**

**Natasha: It's a long way from here.**

**Steve: It's two doors away.**

**Natasha: I'm afraid I won't hear him cry but I even let him sleep there more than before.**

**Steve: Now he's walking and he can come and call us. He did it the other day.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha sighed.

**Steve: What we need to do is put a barrier on the stairs, because he is already walking the entire building.**

**Natasha: This is true.**

**Steve: And... maybe we should have a house out of here?**

**Natasha: Are you asking me to marry again??**

**Steve: No, I'm saying that we should have a home to live with James. Because we have toys, bottles and pacifiers all over the Avengers facility... even in the training room, Nat. I wonder if it's weird for our employees.**

**Natasha: Did anyone complain??**

Natasha frowned.

**Steve: No, nobody complained.**

**Natasha: Because they all play with James. James is very comfortable with everyone as long as me or you are around.**

**Steve: No, no, nobody said anything. It's just that this is where we work, I don't know if it's healthy for him to be here. Maybe he needs a place to call home... you know?**

**Natasha: I think so.**

**Steve: And... it demands a lot of our attention, even though he has grown.**

**Natasha: And?**

**Steve: And... I think he needs to play.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: But he plays and watches cartoons.**

**Steve: I meant with other children...**

**Natasha: Oh yes... I thought about that too.**

**Steve: Good! Because it is important for him to be with children the same age.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: What do you suggest? He's two, soon he'll have to go to school anyway.**

**Steve: Since tomorrow we are going to the Stark, we can talk to Pepper, find out if she took Morgan to a daycare or something.**

**Natasha: Okay.**

Steve and Natasha went back to lie down and continued talking about random things until sleep hit and made them both sleep.

...

The next morning, Natasha and Steve woke up early because they needed to leave. While Steve was having breakfast in the cafeteria, Natasha was at the building’s reception lounge with James, but as the area there is quite large, James was contained within a playpen with enough area for him to play.

James was there because Natasha needs to writw down the tasks for the staff to do while she is not there, so she was sitting on one of the sofas, with her foot on the coffee table and a tablet in her hand, where she typed the tasks of the day.

From where Natasha was she could see James and he could see her, so he was calm, but he call out her attention from time to time, which didn't bother Natasha.

**James: Head. Head.**

James said and Natasha spied him quickly and saw that he was talking to himself and pointing at his head.

**J: Baby... foot... head, foot...**

Natasha observed if he was touching his feet, but James was pointing only his head and shoulder, not your feet.

**Natasha: That's your shoulder...**

James looked at Natasha, she lowered the tablet and pointed at her head.

**Natasha: Head...**

Natasha touched her own shoulders.

**Natasha: Shoulder...**

Natasha explained.

**J: Head, feet... “shoulda”... toes.**

****

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Head... Shoulder...**

Natasha was pointing out the members she was talking about.

**Natasha: Knee... and feett.**

James frowned.

**Natasha: Okay... you're going to record someday... do you remember the song? Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes...**

Natasha sang and saw James touch his head and then crouch down touching his foot, trying to dance to the music.

**J: No, no.**

James made no with his little finger.

**Natasha: What?? Mom can not sing?**

**J: No.**

James made negative with his head.

**J: Head and toes, head and toes...**

James sang alone and kept pointing only at the head and shoulders. Natasha smiled while watching and then turned her attention to the tablet.

**Steve: Nat, I brought your coffee to go.**

Steve commented when leaving the kitchen and entering the reception lounge, he went to Natasha's sofa and handed her a mug with a lid.

**Natasha: Thank you.**

**Steve: Do you want to go get something to eat? I stay here with James.**

**Natasha: No, I'm just going to finish this. Did you see what he is doing?**

Steve looked at James and saw him singing the wrong song and putting his hand on his head and shoulder. Steve smiled and sat on the couch facing Natasha's.

**Steve: Did you teach him?**

**Natasha: I tried at least.**

**Steve: James?**

James looked at Steve.

**J: No. No.**

**Natasha: Now that you've learned to say yes and no, you just want to deny everything, James.**

**Steve: Hey James... look ... daddy will do... head, shoulder, knees and toes, knees and toes... and eyes and ears and mouth and nose, head, shoulder, knees and toes, knees and toes...**

**J: No.**

**Steve: head, shoulder, knees and toes, knees and toes... and eyes and ears and mouth and nose, head, shoulder, knees and toes, knees and toes...**

Steve danced the song and James thought it was so funny that he laughed out loud and touched his nose.

**J: Noooose and head!**

****

Steve smiled at James.

**Steve: That's right.**

**Natasha: He could take a shower before we left.**

Natasha warned.

**Steve: Okay, I do that, but will we take him with us?**

**Natasha: I don't know.**

**Steve: I think Morgan will like to see him.**

**Natasha: So let's take him. Not least because we don't know how long this conversation is going to take and James doesn't stay with anyone for long.**

**Steve: So it's decided. Who is going for a ride?? Is James Grant Rogers?**

Steve got up and picked James up.

**Steve: Yes! It’s my boy!! Let's go for a ride! Let's meet friend Morgan...**

Steve walked with James to the second floor.

**Steve: Can you say Morgan? Mor-gan... say it...**

Steve talked to James and after the shower, he got everything ready for their visit to Tony Stark's house.

...

**Steve: Should we call first?**

Steve asked Natasha while putting some James stuff in the suitcase, like a stroller and toys.

**Natasha: That would give him time to leave the house and not see us.**

Natasha replied, while waiting by the car.

**Scott: Is it really that bad, guys ??**

Scott asked, he had already arrived at the base and was now holding James in his lap who accepted his presence after about fifteen minutes of conversation.

**Natasha: We hope not.**

**Steve: It's kind of unpredictable when it comes to Tony.**

Steve replied after closing the suitcase and approaching Natasha and Scott.

**Steve: Do you want to drive?**

**Natasha: No. Do you want to, Scott?**

**Scott: No, thanks.**

Scott commented and put James in the car seat and fastened the belt to him, then boarded the car.

Steve and Natasha also boarded and then traveled more than 2 hours to Tony Stark's house.

...

Steve, Natasha and Scott arrived at the Tony Stark and Pepper Potts property. Tony was outside the residence with Morgan on his lap and as soon as he saw them arriving Tony already made an expression of discontent, he took a deep breath and walked to the porch of the house, he stopped and looked at the ex mission companions, then took his daughter into the house.

**Morgan: Who are they, Daddy?**

Morgan asked, curious.

**Tony: What do you mean who they are? They are beggars... or Jehovah's witnesses.**

**Morgan: What is that??**

Morgan laughed.

**Pepper: Who, my love?**

**Tony: Nobody!**

Tony replied in place of Morgan.

**Morgan: Captain America and the Black Widow are out there.**

Morgan told the truth.

**Tony: Did you know who they were all this time and you still asked me, Morgan??**

Morgan smiled, lifting her shoulders.

**Tony: And how do you know that? I didn't teach you about Captain America and Black Widow...**

Morgan forced to go down from Tony’s lap and tried to go outside, but Tony stopped her.

 **Tony: You are not going outside now, I need to talk to those people and...** **your mom was asking you to eat.**

**Pepper: Come here, my love...**

Pepper called Morgan and she ran to her mother.

**Pepper: Go wash your hands and then come down to lunch. Oay?**

**Morgan: Okay, mommy!**

Morgan ran up the stairs and Pepper looked at Tony.

**Tony: Honey, can you go over there and say I'm not home?**

**Pepper: They already saw you, Tony.**

**Tony: Yeah. It is true.**

**Pepper: They have something to say, that's why they came.**

**Tony: I'm not interested.**

**Pepper: But you will hear what your friends have to say.**

Pepper passed Tony and went to the balcony, she gave a big smile when she saw Steve and Natasha, mainly because she saw James, who was standing and holding Natasha's hand.

**Pepper: Steve! Natasha! Good to see you! Scott, isn't it?**

**Scott: That's right.**

**Pepper: I thought you had gone in the Snap...**

**Scott: Oh, I know, everybody thought that but I didn't disappear on the day of the Snap... long story, tho...**

**Pepper: Oh!**

Pepper looked back at James.

**Pepper: Hey! James?? Oh, my God! What a slouch godmother I am! You look so great!**

Pepper commented and Tony appeared behind her on the porch.

Pepper walked over to James and he immediately hugged Natasha's legs and tried to climb her.

**J: Mommy.**

**Natasha: James it's okay...**

Pepper picked James up and he struggled and threatened to cry, he held out his arms to Natasha.

**Natasha: This is Pepper, James. It’s okay.**

**Pepper: Awn, James... all right, look... do you want to see Morgan?**

James totally ignored Pepper and as Natasha did not save him, he appealed to his father.

**J: Daddy!**

Steve took two steps to pick James but Tony approached him first.

**Tony: Hey.**

James looked at Tony.

**Tony: Look at this...**

Tony showed off Iron Man's mechanical hand but it was a toy that Morgan was using.

**Tony: Do you want this?? Come with me.**

**Steve: He's not going with you, Tony.**

Steve tried to alert and was silent when James agreed to go to Tony's lap and without crying.

**Tony: Sorry, What?? What did you say? I didn't hear you...**

Tony mocked Steve.

**Tony: He adores me.**

Tony commented and then went to the porch with James on his lap.

**Tony: James you are more than welcome to my home. I'll show you something...**

Tony took James inside.

Pepper hugged Steve and Natasha, then asked them to come in, but when they arrived on the porch, Tony warned...

**Tony: Only James is welcome!!!**

Steve took a deep breath and Natasha looked at Pepper who was embarrassed.

**Natasha: We will wait here. We need to talk to Tony. Would you mind looking at James in the meantime?**

**Pepper: But of course not! I will love it. Morgan too. Did he have lunch?**

**Natasha: Not yet.**

**Pepper: So can I give it to him?**

**Natasha: Yes, I brought his food.**

**Pepper: Oh, he's going to eat my food. It's all vegan and very healthy.**

Natasha nodded and Pepper entered the house.

**Scott: Is this going as expected?**

**Natasha: Yes, it is.**

Natasha commented.

...

Inside the house, Tony was getting along well with James, who was attentive to what Tony was showing him inside the house. Pepper shouted Morgan and she was delighted when she saw James and James was also enchanted by her.

Tony finally left the house and went out on the porch to chat with friends, even poured juice for them.

Tony heard all of Scott's explanation of his experience in the quantum world and said that he survived and Tony said that Scott was just lucky, that the chances of it all going wrong were astronomical.

**Tony: Then you want to do na assault in time?**

**Scott: Yeah.**

**Steve: If we go back in time, we can steal the stones before Thanos.**

**Natasha: And then we can bring everyone back.**

Tony chuckled softly.

**Tony: Or screw things up even more.**

**Steve: We wouldn't do that.**

**Tony: Look, I have to say that I missed your optimism.**

Tony said, still mocking Steve.

Scott started talking to Tony, trying to make him understand that there is a possibility of time travel and that if they did everything right it wouldn't go wrong and as Scott struggled to convey this to Tony, Natasha began to lose hope that Tony would help in their cause because he is stubborn, proud and because he is afraid of losing everything he has built, he has a complete family now. Everything represents a great risk.

Natasha was quiet and walked to the other side of the porch next to Steve, who discreetly touched her hand and released it when she turned to face Tony.

**Natasha: Tony...**

Tony looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: I lost a son. We have to react.**

**Tony: You tried already. Did not work.**

Tony declared and that made Natasha look away.

**Scott: Tony, I know you have a lot at stake, me too. But there are people who are important to me who are gone in the Snap, as well as many others who are important to everyone and now we have the chance to reverse all that.**

Scott became more exalted and began to speak with more desperation and appeal.

**Scott: We can bring everyone back! We can bring your friends' son here back and you want to tell me that you don't want to try...**

**Tony: That's right. I don’t want to.**

Tony interrupted Scott, who fell silent.

Morgan appeared and climbed onto Tony's lap.

**Morgan: Mom said I to come save you.**

**Tony: Thank you. Im saved ...**

Tony declared and then looked at the visitors.

**Tony: I wish you all had come to ask me for something else. Anything else...**

Tony got up and approached Steve.

**Tony: I'm happy for you and Natasha. You have a wonderful son and you are taking good care of the Avengers’s basis. If it was anything else you asked me for, I would be there like when you called me to baptize James... anyway there are 6 places at the table if you want to stay for lunch.**

Steve took Tony's arm and looked at him with understanding.

 **Steve: Look Tony, I get it. I am also happy for you and Pepper. I'm also afraid of** **what might happen, but this is our second chance.**

**Tony: I had my second chance right here, Captain...**

Tony indicated that he was talking about his family and his home.

**Tony: I can't risk that.**

Steve nodded and Tony went inside the house.

**_Tony: If you are not going to talk about work, you can stay for lunch._ **

Tony declared and the visitors stayed on the porch.

Natasha approached Steve.

**Natasha: He's scared.**

**Steve: And he is not wrong about that.**

**Scott: Okay, but so what? Do we give up?**

**Steve: I didn't say that.**

**Scott: And do we have another chance?**

**Steve: Yes, we need a brain bigger than his.**

**Scott: Bigger than his??**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Bruce.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Scott: Wow, yes, the Hulk! Maybe it will help.**

**Natasha: He will.**

Natasha stated with conviction.

**Scott: So are we going to do that?**

**Natasha: Actually, Scott, we need to stay a little longer if you don't mind...**

**Steve: We should have said that to you before I gave you a ride. But it will take less than one hour.**

**Scott: Okay. Good thing the food is ready, right??**

Scott, Steve and Natasha had lunch with the Starks and to Natasha and Steve's discomfort, James was very comfortable with Tony and for Tony’s disappointment Morgan was delighted with Steve.

Natasha collected all the information she needed from Pepper and now she was sure that James needed to spend more time with other children, he wouldn’t need to stay in the nursery every day but go to specific places for children of his size.

...

The next day, Natasha and Steve went to talk to Bruce Banner and he was in Hulk form. The meeting was in a cafeteria and they had a relaxed conversation.

As Natasha expected, Bruce was ready to help them in this endeavor, but he made it clear that he was not an expert in that area. Steve, Natasha and Scott accepted the help anyway.

...

In the first tests, it was very difficult because Bruce ended up bringing the wrong versions of Scott, a version of na old man, a teenager boy and even a baby came, which James saw and pointed at him smiling.

**J: Baby!**

James smiled pointing at baby Scott and ran towards him.

**Natasha: James! No!!!**

Natasha ran and grabbed James.

**Steve: He should been in the pen.**

**Bruce: Definitely! It's not safe here for him, guys.**

**Natasha: Bruce, just bring Scott back. I deal with James.**

Natasha declared, bringing James on her lap to next to Steve and Bruce.

Bruce brought Scott back at the right age.

**Bruce: It worked!**

Bruce commented excitedly.

Steve and Natasha were not happy.

**Bruce: Guys? It is not what you wanted?**

**Steve: This is very risky. It will not work.**

**Scott: It already worked, people.**

**Natasha: This is not working.**

**Scott: Hey.**

**Natasha: We are not going to take a trip back in time when we can return as teenagers or babies. We have a son to raise, Scott. This is a very expensive price. I will not pay... not even at the risk of not recovering my unborned son.**

Natasha declared and soon left the test room, carrying James with her.

**Steve: I'm sorry.**

Steve was sorry and went to check on Natasha and he was relieved that she realized that this way, without guarantee that they will return in the correct time, it would not be possible to make the assault in time.

Natasha was sad the rest of the day and Steve was sorry for her but he knew it would pass, and to the surprise of him and the others, the next day, Tony Stark appeared at the Avengers’ building and announced that he had the solution to their problems and he even returned Steve's shield.

Tony questioned if they would get all the Avengers back together to help with the mission and Steve said yes, then thanked his friend and took him inside the building.

**Tony: My son!**

Tony exclaimed as he entered the base and saw James playing with Scott to build blocks.

**Tony: I mean, godson...**

Tony corrected himself and went over to James while Steve went upstairs to tell Natasha the news.

**Natasha: Oh my God, will he really help us?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: We are going to have our son back, Steve!**

**Steve: We will.**

**Natasha: This is very important to me.**

**Steve: I know.**

Steve stroked Natasha's thigh.

**Steve: Tony asked to call everyone back.**

**Natasha: I will do that immediately. I'll call Carol, Nebula, Rocket and... anyone I can.**

**Steve: I'm going to call Rhodey back too. What about Clint and Thor?**

**Natasha: We can ask Bruce to get Thor. As for Clint... he won't be back until I speak to him, so I will have to travel.**

**Steve: Okay. Are you ready for this?**

**Natasha: No... but I will try.**

Natasha stated and she asked who James was with, Steve informed her that he was with Scott and Stark, so she ended up locking the bedroom door and made love to Steve but nothing too long because James would cry for being without his parents around for so long. .

...

About 3 days after Tony's arrival, Natasha went to Tokyo and took less than 24 hours to find Clint’s location. Where there was a trail of blood, there were traces of Clint Barton's signature.

Natasha found him on the street, facing an opponent who used a katana to defend himself. Clint won the fight easily, the way she knows he is capable and without giving a chance for defense.

It was raining that night and even on his back, Clint knew who the woman who watched the whole fight was.

Clint removed his mask and looked to the side, then spoke.

**Clint: You should not be here.**

**Natasha: And neither do you.**

****


	27. 27

**Clint: Did you come here to get revenge at last?**

Natasha frowned slightly at the question.

**Natasha: I never intended that... even tho because my son is alive and well.**

Clint went silent and Natasha moved closer to him.

**Natasha: He sleeps in the crib you made for him. Every day, but not every night.**

Clint looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Sometimes he just wants to sleep in my bed, with Steve and me.**

Natasha commented and Clint followed in silence, she just wanted to break the tense atmosphere between them, make him understand that there are no hurts and resentments, nor demands.

**Natasha: Usually when he or me spend the night out, he sleeps in our bed, so tonight I'm sure he will sleep with his father.**

Natasha followed.

 **Natasha: I don't like being away from him. Especially at night. I never stayed** **more than two nights away and when I come back, it seems like I lost years of his life.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: He manages to be hurt and upset by some small things, he has Steve's way of dealing things. He's very calm, tho but also very smart... he learns new things every day. Silly things that kids really have to learn but I'm so sorry when I'm not around to see that moment.**

Natasha noticed that the conversation has already had an effect on Clint, who was previously aggressive and on the defensive, she broke the ice, he is more relaxed now.

**Natasha: Every second is so precious.**

**Clint: I know how it is.**

**Natasha: Yes, you know. You went through that like 3 times. Cooper... Lila... Nathaniel...**

Natasha almost whispered and realized that Clint dismounted when he heard the names of his children, he lowered his head.

Natasha felt a pain in her heart when she saw Clint's suffering look, because now she can put herself in his shoes and imagine what it's like to lose a child. It would be unbearable for her to lose James, and it is being unbearable for Clint to have lost three children. It is a lot of pain, a lot of mourning, a lot of anger and she left her friend alone facing this pain for a long time. She shouldn’t have done that and she regrets it very much.

Natasha took Clint's hand.

**Natasha: It isn't fair, Clint.**

****

Clint took Natasha's hand and took a deep breath, holding back the tears.

 **Natasha: They were very young and very special. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I was hurt but right after James was born, I was embarrassed. You would** **never hurt me...**

Natasha declared and Clint looked her in the eye again.

**Natasha: I know you love me. And I... I love you, Barton.**

Both Clint and Natasha were moved and let those emotions come to the tears that streamed down their faces. Natasha rested her forehead on Clint's forehead and looked at him closely.

**Natasha: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you earlier.**

Clint made negative with his head, still unable to express himself verbally.

**Natasha: But I came to bring you good news.**

Clint was indifferent.

**Natasha: There is a new chance...**

Natasha was silente for a few seconds.

**Natasha: Scott Lang... the Ant Man, he appeared at the Avengers’ facility.**

Clint now showed surprise and shock.

**Natasha: He didn't disappear on the day of the Snap, he was stuck in a kind of... another dimension.**

Clint frowned.

**Natasha: Sorry, that's how I can best describe to you. He will explain it to you later. What happens is that we can undo what Thanos did.**

Clint showed even more surprise now.

**Natasha: It's a time machine... it allows us to travel through time and the idea is to go back and get the stones before Thanos. It's crazy, I know but I saw it with my own eyes. Scott traveled back in time.**

**Clint: Don't give me false hopes, Natasha.**

Clint finally said.

**Natasha: Sorry... I wanted to give you this earlier. I need you. We all need you for this to work. Come back with me.**

****

Clint sighed and Natasha thought she would have to push hard to convince Clint, but he surprised her.

**Clint: If we go now, James will only need to stay one night without you.**

Clint commented and Natasha gave a half smile, she hugged Clint tightly and then they took care of their return home.

...

**Steve: Okay, Okay, James. I am here. Calm down...**

Steve said as he approached James' crib, and he was crying a lot, sitting in the crib.

**Steve: What is it? Why did you wake up?**

James scratched his hair and rubbed his face hard, still crying.

**James: Mommy...**

Steve picked James up.

**Steve: Hush... let's see if she sees us now.**

Steve commented and called Natasha's cell phone, but it was out of the area and the video call she didn't answer either.

**Steve: She is not answering. She must be busy.**

**James: Mommy, want mommy.**

**Steve: I know, James. I want her too. She is taking too long, right?**

James nodded but continued to cry.

**Steve: Shall we watch some cartoons? What do you think?**

Steve turned on the bedroom TV and took James to bed with him, then put it on the cartoon channel and James stopped crying a little for paying attention to TV.

**Steve: PJ Masks is their name, right? What they do? Huh?**

Steve asked James but he was just paying attention to the cartoon.

**Steve: So you like this one.**

Steve lay down on the bed and James sat watching TV. Steve was patting James on the back to see if it brought his sleep back.

James was calm until the commercial break, he yawned and started mumbling again.

**James: Mommy...**

James called again and Steve sat on the bed.

**Steve: Don't cry, son, how about a bottle? Do you want a bottle?**

Steve took James on his lap and left the room with him, he took him to the mini kitchen on the same floor of the bedroom and prepared a warm bottle for him. James held the bottle and then lay down in Steve's arms, wanting to take the bottle lying down.

Steve settled James on his lap the way he wanted and decided to take a walk around the base so he could fall asleep with the movement.

As Steve walked, James stared at him. Steve looked at James and James frowned but Steve smiled at him anyway.

**Steve: It's not Mommy's face, is it?**

Steve commented in a good mood.

**Steve: I wouldn't like to see myself in the middle of the night too.**

When Steve came down the stairs, he saw Tony Stark sitting on the lounge sofa. Despite his back to the stairs, Tony noticed Steve's presence, looked at him briefly and then looked at the cell phone in his hand.

**Tony: So that's it, my love. Give Morgan a kiss for me, okay?**

**Pepper: I will, baby. I miss you but do your job, then come back to us.**

**Tony: I miss you too. Love you.**

**Pepper: We love you too.**

Pepper smiled and ended the call. Tony left his cell phone on the sofa and crossed his arms, he looked at Steve who approached him.

**Steve: Can't you sleep?**

Tony shrugged.

**Tony: A lot stuff in my head.**

**Steve: I imagine. I'm glad you're here, Tony.**

**Tony: Yeah, yeah, yeah... we've had this conversation before... you don't need to thank me anymore, I'm here with my heart.**

Tony looked at James.

**Tony: He can't sleep too, right?**

**Steve: He’s missing Natasha...**

Steve explained.

**Steve: Sometimes when he wakes up and just sees me, he seems to be disappointed that it isn't her.**

**Tony: Oh, that is totally understandable. I would also prefer to see Natasha than your face.**

Steve sat on the couch facing Tony's.

**Tony: Don't feel bad about it. When Morgan was younger, she didn't want to hang with me, but now we are like nail and flesh.**

Tony said to comfort Steve.

**Tony: You are a good father. I knew you would be.**

Steve smiled and nodded.

**Steve: Thank you, Tony. You too.**

**Tony: I have doubts about that. I should be at home with my daughter and my wife, but I'm here.**

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Tony gestured to him to wait.

**Tony: You don't even have to spend your motivational speeches, I already know and I have already considered the need to be here and I am still here.**

Tony justified.

**Tony: But I always think it could be a mistake.**

**Steve: I think about that too.**

**Tony: We can lose everything. We didn't have much after the snap and now we're going to put the little we have at risk.**

**Steve: I talked it over with Natasha, I'm also scared, Tony. Because...**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I don't want to ruin anything. Nothing that we have managed to build so far. And I'm only willing to do that because from what you said... what we do in time travel, it won't change what we have here now. This is what motivates and consoles me. James will be here anyway. Morgan and Pepper will be here. Their future is guaranteed.**

Tony sighed.

**Steve: Our futures is what will be at risk now.**

**Tony: So... you and Natasha... are going to choose which of you two will go on this mission?**

**Steve: The two will go.**

**Tony: But what if something happens... what about James?**

Tony asked and Steve frowned, he was taken by surprise by the question, he looked at James who finally fell asleep and kept thinking about Tony's question, he didn't know how to answer because he hadn't stopped to think about it and this is something to be debated with Natasha when she comes back.

...

Natasha and Clint Barton arrived at the base the next day, towards the end of the afternoon.

Steve was waiting for the two of them at the building’s access door with James on his lap, as Natasha had sent a message that she was about to arrive.

Steve noticed the car that was stopping right in front of him.

Steve swung James up and down slightly and pointed it at the car.

**Steve: Look, it's mommy!**

James was uncomfortable with the brightness of the day, he was frowning and turned his face to look over Steve's shoulder.

The car stopped and finally Natasha got out of the car, wearing sunglasses, she pulled it out and looked at Steve and James, which made her smile at both of them immediately.

**Steve: Welcome back!**

Steve smiled when he saw Natasha approaching, he crouched down a bit and received a kiss from Natasha, they looked into each other's eyes briefly and then Natasha poked James in belly.

**Natasha: Why are you hiding from me? James??**

James turned his face to see Natasha, he smiled and she tried to pick him up, but he hugged Steve's shirt, refusing to leave his lap.

**Steve: Go with mommy, James.**

Steve placed James on Natasha's lap, but strangely he grunted and stretched back to Steve, who picked him up again.

**Steve: It’s mommy, James. Weren’t you crying just now and last night for her?**

Natasha had to go after Steve to see James' face and he was serious and his eyes were a little red, confirming that he was crying just before she arrived.

**Natasha: What is it, James?**

Natasha whispered to him.

**Natasha: Are you upset with me for leaving you for a whole day?**

****

James said nothing, he just looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: I'm sorry I spent the day and night out, you're totally right to be hurt, but I want you to know that I missed you all the time. I love you so much, like so much that I never want to be away from you again.**

Natasha said looking into James' small blue eyes and soothingly, she also stroked his hair, which made James lay his head on Steve's shoulder.

**Natasha: Look who I brought with me...**

Clint approached as he got out of the car.

**Clint: Steve!**

**Steve: Barton!**

Steve smiled and nodded to greet his friend.

**Clint: So this is the one... James! The blessed fruit!**

Steve nodded, showing pride, he had to turn around so Clint could see James' face.

**Clint: Hi! Oh, he is very cute! Hi, James!**

Clint waved from a distance and James didn't smile but he didn't reject him either, because Clint respected his individual space. Usually people go out and put their hand on him or hold him and he doesn't like it.

**Natasha: He's a little bit shy.**

Natasha explained and James finally reached out to ask for her lap.

**Natasha: Oh, so are we okay now? How nice.**

Natasha took James in her arms and kissed his face for long seconds, then sniffed his neck for a long time which made James laugh and squirm.

**Natasha: Were you charming me, James?**

**Steve: Let's go in. Thor arrived too.**

**Natasha: Did he come? Great! Any news from Carol?**

**Steve: No. None.**

Steve, Natasha and Clint entered the building talking, they met Thor and were amazed to see his condition.

**Natasha: So, how are things here?**

**Steve: Everyone is working on building the machine that will take everyone on this time travel. Even the new employees.**

**Clint: I'm glad we already have something to do, I'll leave things in my room and I'll help too.**

**Natasha: I will go too.**

**Steve: Nat, I wanted to talk to you. Alone.**

**Clint: See you later, guys.**

Clint waved goodbye and hurried up to the second floor.

**Natasha: Talk to me?**

**Steve: Yes, can we go to our bedroom?**

**Natasha: Uhm...**

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

**Natasha: To talk to me?**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**Natasha: Talk? Is that how you call it now??**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

**Steve: That's not what I'm talking about.**

**Natasha: No?? What a pity.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: I was in need of that.**

**Steve: Really, Nat...**

**Natasha: Okay... let's go then.**

Natasha and Steve went to the bedroom, on the second floor. Natasha put James on the floor and turned on the TV on a cartoon channel, but what he wanted to do was play with the toys he had spread around the room.

**Natasha: So...**

Natasha said and took off her shirt, walking towards the bathroom. Steve followed her there and leaned against the doorjamb, while Natasha started unbuttoning her jeans.

**Natasha: What is it?**

**Steve: It's about time travel that we will be doing in a few days.**

**Natasha: What about it?**

**Steve: Have you ever stopped to think that we will leave James without the two of us here?**

Natasha took off her pants and panties, she looked at Steve and shrugged.

**Natasha: We will call the nanny.**

Natasha said calmly, she took off her bra and Steve did not avoid looking at her breasts, he accompanied them to the shower box, where Natasha entered and started taking a shower.

**Natasha: It will be about 1 hour that we will be out, according to Tony's estimate.**

**Steve: Yes...**

**Natasha: So for him, it won't be long away from us.**

**Steve: I know, but... for example, Tony will go with us.**

**Natasha: Yeah.**

Natasha put her face under the water.

**Steve: But Pepper will stay here.**

**Natasha: Yes...?**

**Steve: Because of Morgan...**

**Natasha: Yeah...**

**Steve: So if something happens to Tony, Morgan will still have Pepper here.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: What are you asking me for? To stay with the kids and take care of the house, while you go out to work???**

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

**Natasha: And you want the food to be ready and served on the table when you get home??**

Steve took a deep breath and made negative with his head.

**Steve: I knew you would react like this.**

Natasha did not answer.

**Steve: I'm not saying who among us should stay, I'm saying that one of us should stay with James. We don't know what can happen when we travel through time. If something doesn't go as planned, James could be without his parents. And we are his only family.**

Natasha was quiet, while soaping herself, she was reflecting on it but didn't show it.

**Steve: It would be very selfish of us not to think about him. We have to keep that in mind. I don't want him to be alone.**

**Natasha: I don't want that either, Steve.**

**Steve: So what are we going to do??**

**Natasha: Tony said exactly what each one should do. We can't just bailed out with the team after we insist so much. There's not much left of us, Steve. How are we going to embezzle the team now?**

**Steve: I don't know.**

**Natasha: I'm also thinking about James and I know that we will be very careful to get back to him. So let's make a security pact... let's go back to James. We cannot leave him alone. We will not fail.**

Steve still looked very worried and a little distressed, he looked down at the floor and sighed, then he nodded.

**Steve: We will not fail.**

**Natasha: Hey...**

Natasha called Steve and he looked her in the eye again.

**Natasha: I trust you completely. Trust yourself too.**

Steve sighed again, he looked at James who was biting a teddy bear and watching the television, he took advantage that he was quiet and behaved and went inside the bathroom, he opened the door of the stall and Natasha approached him.

**Natasha: This will work.**

**Steve: You said that before.**

**Natasha: I know. But it's different now. Don't you feel it?**

**Steve: Strangely I do but I'm not sure if it makes me happy or not.**

**Natasha: You are afraid... I understand. The biggest risk is that... it won't work, and if it doesn't work, we will come back and be as we are. And then I would never try again.**

**Steve: You would have to contente yourself with me and James.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Natasha: I love my boys.**

Steve smiled back and Natasha stood on tiptoe, stretching her face towards Steve, asking him for a kiss. Steve kissed Natasha slowly and lovingly, he just didn't participate in that bath with her because James was awake and in the room.

Steve and Natasha didn't make love at that time but they did later at night after James fell asleep, they woke up making love again and every time they had the opportunity during the day, between breaks, they did too.

On one of their escapades to make love, when they were returning they went to the lounge to get James back who had stayed with Clint, but neither of them were there.

Scott came by eating a sandwich, he was leaving the cafeteria.

**Scott: What's up, guys? Do you want some?**

**Natasha: No.**

**Steve: Thank you.**

**Natasha: Did you see Clint?**

**Scott: I did. He is in the bathroom now. He ate a strong pepper that Thor gave him and it didn't go well. Don't go near the bathroom here in the lounge by the way.**

Scott commented with his mouth full.

Natasha frowned.

**Steve: And is James with him??**

**Scott: Of course not! He left James with me.**

Scott replied and bit another big piece of the sandwich.

**Steve: Okay, but then where is he?**

**Scott: He who??**

**Natasha: My son, Scott!**

**Scott: Oh yeah, right, he was with me, but Tony got him.**

**Natasha: Tony???**

**Scott: Yep.**

**Steve: And where did Tony take James?**

Scott shrugged.

**Scott: Probably at the time machine's test lab, he works on it almost 24 hours a day.**

Steve and Natasha went pale.

**Scott: He's with Tony, guys. Chill ot!**

**Steve: In the lab!!!**

Steve and Natasha hurried to go after James, they found him in the testing room of time machine, in Tony Stark's lap, while he typed data on the virtual keyboard of the machinery.

Tony was talking to James and James was very attentive to him but Steve and Natasha couldn't tell what they were talking about.

**Natasha: James!**

**Steve: Tony !!**

Natasha ran over to Tony and picked James up.

**Steve: I can't believe you brought James here.**

**Tony: Uh, I was doing you two a favor so you can fornicate.**

**Steve: We left him with Clint.**

**Tony: He had an emergency. Am I not reliable?**

**Natasha: You are, Tony, but not in this place. James almost got into the machine the last time he was here.**

**Steve: You should know that it is not safe for a child. Do you leave Morgan close to your experiments at home?**

**Tony: I do. She even participates.**

**Steve: Too much lack of responsibility!**

**Tony: I am her father. But anyway, you are right... you are the parents, I shouldn't have brought him here even though I didn't know it was forbidden. My bad.**

**Steve: Thanks for understanding!**

**Natasha: He needs to take a bottle now.**

Natasha declared and already started walking towards the exit.

**Steve: I will go with you.**

Steve followed Natasha.

**Steve: Say goodbye to Tony, James.**

James waved to Tony who waved back, smiling.

**James: Bye, dad.**

**Tony: Bye, son.**

Steve and Natasha stopped walking and looked at Tony at the same time.

**Steve: Did you teach my son to call you ‘dad’?**

**Tony: What? Me? Never!!!**

Tony smiled and blinked.

Steve was about to come back and argue with Tony about it but Natasha took his arm and said it wasn't worth it and explained that for James it's just a joke, that he knows who his real father is.

...

While Natasha was preparing James's milk, she looked at Steve.

**Natasha: You were right.**

Steve was playing hide and seek with James, he looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: We cannot create James here in this place. Here is where we work and not a home. What happened today, it happened before, we left James with someone, who gave him to someone else and we had to look for him through all the building and this place is huge.**

Natasha said and went over to the table, where James was sitting.

**Natasha: Thank God everyone takes good care of him and it is not because I don’t trust them to be with him but James needs a house, a real home and not so big, but it’s his own space. Only our space. You know?**

Steve became more attentive.

**Natasha: We should live together, out of here.**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Natasha: And I think... that... uhm... maybe we could get married.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, very surprised.

**Natasha: Not at a church, tho... I don't want anything like... to call a lot of atention.**

**Steve: Me neither.**

**Natasha: But I want to marry you. I want to have your name.**

Steve was still very surprised and he smiled at Natasha.

**Natasha: So... let's go on this last adventure with the Avengers and then when we get back, we'll find a house and... we'll get married and live only for ourselves.**

**Steve: If we succeed in this mission...**

**Natasha: We will succeed.**

**Steve: So I won't be coming back to work here anymore. I got tired... and I want to retire.**

**Natasha: Do you want me to abandon that too?**

**Steve: No, I'm talking about me. I will stay at home, you do what you want.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I like it when you say things like that, it makes me want to be naked.**

Steve laughed softly and made negative with his head.

**Steve: You had to ruin the romantic moment.**

Natasha started to laugh softly and kissed Steve's face who looked her in the eye and stole a kiss from her.

...

Three more weeks gone by and the time machine was ready for the first test. Scott was chosen for the test because he had been there before but he went into an anxiety crisis because he knew the effects of this trip and Clint ended up offering to be tested on his place.

Steve and Natasha had already talked about the question of James being alone without the two and they agreed to wait for the machine test to decide whether the two would go or if only one of them would go on this time travel.

Fortunately Clint's test worked great with the device that Tony created to travel using a kind of GPS. Study meetings were held to study the Infinity stones and their actions, as well the debate about the destination of each one of them.

Today, they were deciding the mission of each one and who would pick which stone and where.

Thor gave a long and confused speech about the red stone and he ended up talking more about Jane, his ex girlfriend than about the stone so Tony cut him off and gave Rocket a turn to talk about the purple stone. Nebula talked about the yellow stone and that Thanos found it in Vormir, which caught Natasha's curiosity, who wrote down details about everything that was said.

**Natasha: What is Vormir?**

**Nebula: A place dominated by death. It is at the center of heavenly existence. It was there that Thanos killed my sister. Gamora.**

An uncomfortable silence formed in the room. Nebula seemed thrilled to report about her sister's death and the way she narrated, made the place sound like something very negatively charged.

Scott was the first to break the silence after Nebula's declaration.

**Scott: Ouch, I don't want that one.**

The meeting followed and they talked about the green stone, which was kept by Doctor Strange.

Natasha asked about the doctor and his specialty. Tony and Hulk talked about his house and Natasha drew their attention to the fact of having three stones in New York at the same time, in a certain period.

So they determined that the blue, yellow and green stones was in New York and should be recovered together. The red was in Asgard, the purple in Morag and the orange in Vormir.

It was easy to decide who was going to get the red one, it would be Thor for knowing Asgard well.

**Tony: Who will accompany Thor?**

**Thor: No one needs to accompany me.**

**Natasha: Someone needs to accompany Thor!**

**Rocket: Okay, I accompany the big guy here. He reminds me of Groot. I'll take care of him.**

Rocket volunteered.

**Steve: Okay, so in New York, we have three, so I suggest you go with me, Natasha and Tony.**

**Rocket: Who's going to Vormir?**

No one volunteered at first, but then Clint volunteered.

**Rocket: Oh, alone? Are you sure?**

**Scott: Go with God! I’m not going there.**

**Natasha: I don't think Clint should go alone in a place like this.**

Steve looked at Natasha and she looked at him, making negative with her head.

**Natasha: I don't want him to go alone.**

**Steve: And I don't want to go without you.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha pulled Steve in a corner of the room, while the others decided who would get what.

**Steve: Why do you have to go with Clint??**

**Natasha: Because he is my friend, I am indebted to him and you saw him... he is not being himself... he is suffering and I feel that he needs me now.**

**Steve: I need you, too. We made a pact.**

**Natasha: Yes, but going with Clint doesn't change that. We will still have extra** **care to get back to James.**

**Steve: I was planning to do everything to make you safe.**

Natasha sighed and then put her hand on Steve's face and made him bend over to give him a kiss.

**Natasha: Thank you...**

Natasha whispered and looked Steve in the eye closely.

**Natasha: I can do this alone. Do not worry about. It will be all right.**

**Steve: Is that your final decision?**

**Natasha: Yes. I will go with Clint.**

Steve did not like Natasha's decision, he is a little jealous, despite the concern, Natasha has been too protective and caring for Clint since he arrived in America. Steve knows it is not a love relationship, but he knows that he and Natasha have too strong ties an even though they are friends, it seems that what they both have is stronger than what he and Natasha have, but he never got to verbalize this jealousy and discomfort for her.

**...**

The big day came, each team was defined and now gathered in the circle of the time machine. It was pointed out that there was only one chance to do this mission.

Pepper Potts went with Morgan to the Avengers’s building so she could take care of James for Steve and Natasha.

James didn't want to be with Pepper, he didn't know her very well and cried as soon as he was placed in her lap.

**Pepper: Don't worry. He'll be fine.**

Pepper tried to tranquilize Steve and Natasha.

**Natasha: James... James... listen to mommy, it's Okay baby, I'll be right back for you, it will be so quick that you won't even notice that I left.**

Natasha tried to calm him down but James was more desperate to try to get to her lap.

**Steve: We better go.**

**Tony: Yes, guys. Move! Do not worry. The time here will be just a minute.**

Tony remembered and that comforted Steve and Natasha who got on the machine and stood next to each other.

**Bruce: Everyone ready?**

Bruce was close to the activation keyboard.

**Steve: Are you ready?**

Steve whispered to Natasha who smiled and nodded. Steve leaned over to kiss Natasha but Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: I'll see you in a minute...**

****

Natasha declared.

**Natasha: And then you can kiss me...**

Steve smiled and nodded. Bruce activated the machine and then positioned himself, soon the machine started up and launched everyone in a time tunnel.

Everyone's mission is unfolding, everyone knows it, especially that moment when Natasha and Clint arrive at Vormir and the Red Skull informs them what it takes to have the soul stone.

Natasha and Clint needed time to decide what to do. Each sat in a corner and were weighing the pros and cons.

All Natasha could think about was James and the pact she made with Steve, she couldn't leave her son alone, but how would she kill herself in Clint's place?? And the children of Clint? Who has more to lose?

Natasha kept thinking about it and in all the accounts she did, the only possible choice of sacrifice was her. She trusts Steve, she knows that he will go home, she has no doubts about it and she has no doubts that Steve would make up for her absence in James' life, he is a good father.

 _Maybe James will forget me..._ Natasha thought about it and started to cry right away. _I don't want him to forget me._ Natasha thought and closed her eyes. _And my first child... as for you... I don't think we will ever meet again... and if I won't leave, neither will you, but I tried it for you and everyone else. Everything was worth it._

**Natasha: Whatever it takes.**

Natasha whispered spontaneously and to herself.

Natasha and Clint have a set time to stay in that place, they needed to decide who would sacrifice so Clint went to Natasha.

**Clint: Whatever it takes...**

Natasha was startled by Clint's voice, she got up and approached him. _What ideas is he having? Probably the same as her. It won't be you, Barton._

**Clint: We both know what will happen.**

Natasha nodded and Clint took her hand. Natasha put her hand over Clint's and he frowned slightly.

**Clint: I think we are talking about different people here.**

**Natasha: In those five years, all I did was to get to this moment...**

**Clint: Don't talk to me about heroism.**

**Natasha: I'm trying to save your life, you idiot.**

**Clint: And I want you to do that?? Natasha, you know what I've been doing these past years... I deserve it.**

**Natasha: I don't judge anyone for their mistakes.**

**Clint: But you should.**

**Natasha: You never judged me...**

**Clint: You are very stubborn, you know?**

Natasha only made positive with her head, her eyes were fragile and moved. Clint was also thrilled but he seemed more determined, he was not going to let Natasha kill herself in his place.

The two put their foreheads together and took a deep breath, enjoying the last moments together.

**Natasha: I have one last request.**

Clint was silent.

**Natasha: Tell Steve that... I am sorry for breaking the pact, ask him to forgive me and when James grows up, tell him... that I'm sorry too, that I never loved anyone in my life as I love him.**

Clint lifted Natasha's forehead.

**Clint: Say it yourself, for him...**

Clint declared and then immediately struck Natasha with a blow that made her fall to the ground. He immobilized her and looked at her again.

**Clint: Tell my family that I love them.**

Natasha escaped Clint's blow and counterattacked him, throwing him to the ground and threatening him with her 'widow's bite'.

**Natasha: Why don't you say that to them yourself?**

Natasha fired at Clint, which shocked his body, she ran towards the abyss and Clint ignored the pain he was feeling to remove the shock disc and get up fast to shoot an explosive arrow near where Natasha went, which threw her away and hurt her.

Natasha was distressed to see Clint run and launch himself into the abyss and Clint was certain of his success in killing himself but Natasha still had one last trick... she ran and launched herself right after him, she grabbed his body and used her rope of steel to attach to the top of the cliff, she tied the other end of the rope to Clint's uniform and she would have thrown herself right afterwards but Clint grabbed her wrist.

Clint tried to hold Natasha in every possible way, he would not let her go but she was letting herself slip by his hand.

**Natasha: Let me go.**

**Clint: No.**

Natasha looked at him as calmly as she could.

**Natasha: I'm okay.**

**Clint: Please... Tasha.**

Clint said, quite moved.

**Natasha: It's okay... just tell James... I love him.**

****

Natasha declared and realizing Clint's resistance to letting her go, she took action, using her feet to propel her body back and automatically let go of Clint.

Watching Natasha's body fall off the cliff was the worst scene Clint had ever seen, he was terrified and heartbroken and was emotionally destroyed when he saw her body smashed against the ground.

...

At the base of the Avengers, in the testing hall, Pepper Potts was waiting for the return of the Avengers, she was with James on her lap, who was still crying. Morgan was using the stroller of James as a skateboard, pushing it back and forth.

**Pepper: Stay calm, James. It's okay... look...**

Pepper saw the machine making a sound.

**Pepper: They are already coming back!**

Pepper smiled and she was very anxious and worried, she was afraid something was going to go wrong but she was relieved when everyone finally returned. Well... everyone, except for Natasha.

The Avengers looked at each other and then looked at Clint, who fell on his knees. His face didn't look good.

Bruce and Steve looked at him with concern, especially since Natasha was not with him.

**Steve: Clint? Where's Natasha??**


	28. 28

Steve turned to face Clint, who was still kneeling on the floor, looking desolate. Everything already answered Steve's question about Natasha. The fact that she didn't return and Clint's reaction when he arrived.

Steve took a deep breath and as Clint did not respond and the desperation was great, Steve grabbed his uniform with aggression.

**Steve: Barton!!! Where's Natasha???**

Steve asked impatiently and accusingly.

Clint looked at Steve and made negative with his head, then his eyes got filled with tears, which made Steve angry and desolate by the fear he was feeling of having lost Natasha forever.

Steve is aware that this is what happened but he doesn't want it to be true and he needs to hear from Clint to be sure.

**Steve: Where is she?? Why you here and she is not? What happened???**

Steve now lifted Clint by his uniform, making him stand and that made the others intervene and make him release his friend.

**Steve: Where is she??? She was with you!! How could you leave her behind??**

Steve accused.

**Tony: Okay, alright... Thor, a little help here...**

Tony asked for help to contain Steve.

Steve was pushed back by Thor and Hulk and this caused him to pull his arm abruptly to free himself.

**Steve: Let go of me, Thor! Let go!!**

**Thor: I want to do this but you need to calm down, buddy!**

**Steve: I want answers and I want it now!!!**

Hulk: Steve, I know. I want that too, but... you are very upset right now. I am too and even your son is... Look at him... he is nervous and you need to be able to help him.

Steve looked at James and that was what stopped him from trying to grab Clint Barton again but it also made him understand what had happened... Natasha died, that's it, that’s why Clint is so sad.

**Steve: Won't she come back?**

Steve looked and Clint. Clint looked at Steve, shaking his head and with tears in his eyes.

**Clint: No... I am sorry...**

Clint informed Steve and everyone was very shocked and very sad but not like Steve was, he doesn't know how to react to this because he has had a lot of losses in his life so he is used to pain and grief but he is not even a bit prepared to mourn the loss of Natasha, the love of his life, mother of his child, he never imagined that it was possible for her to leave him forever, it was supposed to be him or Clint or anyone else. Why she?? Why now? What does he do now??

Steve has never been without Natasha before, they have been together since his first mission with the Avengers, she was not only his girlfriend and a mother, she was his best friend, she was his best work partner and that made her the best woman he ever had. There won't be a minute of life that he won't miss her, he's already missing her now.

Steve put his hand on his chest and grabbed his own shirt very tightly as if he was feeling a sharp pain in his chest like a knife being stuck on him, he lowered his head and it seemed that his mind had traveled in time, reminding him of every moment he lived with Natasha. They went through so many things together. This post-Snap life only made sense with her, she was the column that kept him upright and he seemed to be the same for her.

Steve only came out of his thoughts when the Hulk hit the ground so hard that the whole machine shook and it scared James and Morgan. Morgan ran to her mother and James screamed and cried more than before.

Steve looked at James again, with no action yet, he knows what he needs to do but see James now is like see Natasha, it hurts. What to say to him? How to explain that his mother won’t come back. How will be their lives from now on?

**Tony: Honey, can you take James to a more peaceful place, please??**

Tony requested, taking over the situation because Steve was clearly in shock.

Pepper was distressed watching everything, she nodded and looked for Morgan who had ran around again.

**Pepper: Morgan?? Come with me.**

**Morgan: I want to be with my daddy.**

**Pepper: Now is not the time, Morgan. Come please.**

Morgan ran to Pepper and went with her towards the exit. James was being taken away but he kept looking back crying a lot and calling for Steve, because he was the one he saw first when everyone returned.

**Steve: Pepper, wait!**

Steve asked and then got off the machine, he ran to James.

**Pepper: Steve, are you sure? You are very nervous...**

Steve took James in his arms and hugged him, while still very shaken.

**Steve: Son, everything is fine. It's okay, son.**

Steve tried to calm James down and walked out.

**Clint: Steve!**

Clint called to him and Steve stopped but did not look back.

**Clint: I tried. I swear I tried!**

**Steve: Not enough apparently. She is not here but you are.**

Steve declared and left with James.

The others stayed with Clint to find out what really happened to Natasha and to console him, who was very shaken too.

Some tried to go after Steve but Tony asked to give him time and space as he knew him very well, Tony Know Steve needs to be alone.

**Tony: I've been through a few good shit with him.**

Tony declared.

**Tony: And I never saw Steve like that.**

**Thor: Me neither.**

**Rhodey: Me neither. And even tho I have seen Steve angry before, live in the Civil War time, but never like that.**

**Tony: No, this is about pain, Guys. He’s mourning... he is sad and I have seen him sad too but never crying.**

**Rhodey: True. Although he was very shaken on the day of the snap but he didn’t cry.**

**Tony: Yes and that is why I know how much Natasha’s death is hurting him and there is nothing we can do to make it better.**

...

Steve asked James for calm and repeated that everything was fine with him all the time, but this was more for him than for James. As soon as they entered the bedroom, they came across with Natasha's clothes and it made Steve's chest hurt again, he put his hand on his face and now it wasn't just silent tears, it was a strong and heavy cry, a cry he haven't had it in a long time.

James was more in control but he didn't understand what was happening to Steve, he looked at him with a frown.

**J: Daddy??**

Steve sat on the bed with James and hugged him tightly, using him as a comfort in this moment of so much pain, after a few minutes he had to control himself because James was getting scared and started to grumble.

Steve couldn’t even be totally isolated with James in that day because he needed to eat and take his bottles, so in a few hours he ended up leaving the bedroom and Pepper offered to give James dinner, she said she would be at the Avengers’Building for a while to be able to help and that Steve could rest a bit that she would take care of him.

Others also volunteered for it and Steve didn't even dare to refuse the offer because every time James called his mother, he was dragged back to the whole feeling of loss.

The next day, Steve was more controlled but no less sad, he finally got together with the others to deal with Natasha's farewell but he didn't want to hear from Clint what happened in Vormir yet, he said that he would listen to him after they had a funeral for her.

Rhodey asked what Steve intended to do since there is no body to be buried and Scott recalled that there were no bodies of the people who went to the Snap as well, that a ceremony should be held anyway.

Steve informed that he wanted to do this for Natasha because she deserved it but that he didn't want anything too big because he wants James to be there to say goodbye to his mother and he doesn't like croud he is scared with many people around and also because this didn't do Natasha's style, like having big events to celebrate anything about her, no one ever celebrated her birthday for that very reason.

Everyone agreed with what Steve proposed and it took a few days for this farewell ceremony to happen because Steve was very unstable, one time he looked well, in another time he looked catatonic.

Steve and the others held a farewell ceremony for Natasha outside the Avengers’ building almost a week later. Steve couldn't help but cry again for Natasha's death, which made James cry and Pepper took him inside to play with Morgan and get him out of that heavy atmosphere.

 _I should have forced you to go with me_. Steve thought as he looked out over the lake. The ceremony had already ended but he decided to stay there and his friends stayed with him.

 _But you would not obey me, you would not listen to me. Nobody was in charge of you, Natasha. Why did you have to go without me?? Why didn't you keep your promise? You left James alone and you left me alone. What am I without you??_ Steve thought and tears streamed down his face silently.

Clint Barton approached Steve and regretted it again, he asked Steve for forgiveness and now Steve heard his version of the story in Vormir.

Steve understood what happened and knows that Natasha would never allow him to kill himself, he believed in the fight between him and Natasha and believed in all her efforts to keep his friend safe and in that instant, he hated her for being so heroic.

**Thor: Do you understand, Steve??**

Thor asked and no one answered.

**Thor: She is there, we need to go back there to rescue.**

Everyone looked puzzled at Thor.

**Scott: Back there how? I don’t have Pym particles for another trip and we agree to do this only once.**

**Thor: But she is there, we need to bring her back! You keep saying that there is no way, that she is dead, she was exchanged for the soul stone.**

**Clint: You can't undo that.**

**Thor: You don't know that!**

**Clint: The guy over there said it wasn't possible! These are not my words. I wanted it to be possible.**

**Thor: I think we should try! Okay, Steve?**

**Tony: Try and forget the main objective here? After everything we've done to get the stones?**

**Steve: We need to complete the mission.**

Steve declared.

**Thor: Yes and then we get her back.**

**Steve: Thor, stop!**

Steve requested.

**Steve: I can't go through this again. I will not be filled with hope. I did it more for Natasha than for myself, we wanted our son back and now I am without him and without her. I just have James and James only has me, there is no way to ruin it now.**

Everyone listened in silence, without judgment.

**Steve: I need to move on for James and I still don't know how to do that, I just know that I can't be here anymore.**

**Tony: What do you mean?**

**Steve: Natasha and I had already decided to move out. This is not a child's home and being here reminds me of Natasha all the time. And it reminds James too.**

**Hulk: I think you're right, Steve.**

**Rhodey: Count on us for whatever you need.**

**Steve: Thanks and now... I would like to be alone for a while.**

**Clint: Of course.**

**Tony: Sure...**

**Steve: If James cries...**

**Scott: Everything is fine with him. You can take all the time you need, Steve.**

...

When Steve was alone, he took time to clear his mind of all other problems, he wanted to have one last conversation with Natasha and as she didn't come back, he needs to do it now as a way to end her story .

 _What I will always regret is that... it took me a long time to realize that I loved you. I hope you can hear me from wherever you are and I would believe that you can hear me but I don't want you to be able to hear, because if you can... it means that you are really dead and will never come back. I don't know why I still question this if you fell off a cliff... you threw yourself off a cliff. It is obvious that you will never come back and I have to accept that_.

Steve took a deep breath and lowered his head.

 _It hurts, Nat_...

Steve raised his head slightly to look at the lake and more tears were streaming down his face.

_It hurts too much and all the time. I wish we had more time together, just a little bit. Why did we spend so much time discovering that we loved each other that way? I was always so tired of this life after everything I lived after the freeze, after so many wars and I couldn't take this life anymore but having you with me... it was different. I realize now that you gave me the strength to continue and I'm not going to lie to you because you know me too well... I lost my temper after you left. I don't want to be here anymore, Nat. And I wouldn't have been if your sacrifice hadn't been to save lives. How can I let this be in vain? It would not be fair. I have to finish what we started. For you. For James._

Steve made negative with his head.

 _When I think of him, I feel I am a coward... he has already lost you and here I am thinking that I do not want to be here also, that is enough of this life for me, but what about him?? He's so innocent in all this story and he misses you so much, Nat... he's so Young but he understands and realizes things, so when I'm really bad, he doesn't cry much and he don’t get like a naughty boy... he is quiet. He's a very good boy. He loves you and just as I promised you that I would not let him forget about his brother, I will not let him forget you. It will hurt, but he will always know about you_.

_Natasha... I hope my mom welcomes you wherever you are and I want you to know that I would like to have taken more pictures of you to keep looking, to show James, most of the ones I have, you are not looking for the camera and the ones you’re smiling are rare... I think I’ll need to ask our friends for more of your records._

Steve laughed through his tears.

 _That's how you are and James will know that and he'll love you even more. He had a very authentic mother. We love you. Rest in peace. I love you_.

...

A few days later....

**Pepper: I’m so worry about Steve and James. Steve is still totally destabilized and James is very Young yet. I plan on taking him home with me and Tony. At least for a while.**

Pepper commented to Tony, Scott and Rhodey, they were gathered in the lounge room.

**Tony: The only person who can make Steve react at the moment, is James.**

**Pepper: So we could invite them bot ...**

Pepper also suggested and Tony took a deep breath, thinking of the answer.

**Tony: Honey, if you feel like you should... then invite.**

**Pepper: Don't you think I should invite them?**

**Tony: I think so, but I know his answer. He will not come to our house. He needs to be alone and occupy his mind.**

**Pepper: But will James be okay?**

**Tony: I don't know about that.**

**Pepper: We will help them both in the best possible way. The only thing is that James, despite being familiar with us, has always been very fond of staying with his parents.**

**Scott: Yes, guys. He even stayed with me for a good hours but then he called Steve and Natasha. Now what will it be like when he calls for his mother?**

Nobody knew what to say, there was a cruel silence in the environment.

**Steve: I will say that I am here for him.**

Steve spoke as he approached the lounge and overheard the conversation, he went to the kitchen without anyone noticing and came out of there with a bottle to take to James. Everyone was a little embarrassed to see him.

**Pepper: Steve...**

Pepper approached Steve and gave him a hug, she always does this to comfort him.

**Pepper: Sorry that we were talking about you.**

**Steve: I know that your intention is noble. And I appreciate the concern and all the help.**

**Tony: What did you decide to do, my friend?**

**Steve: I want to complete the mission, you can count on me.**

**Pepper: It is good to hear that, it will be good for you.**

**Steve: Yes and I want you all to know that I found a place, not far from here.**

**Rhodey: A place?**

**Steve: Yes. A home ... for me and James.**

**Rhodey: Are you sure it is a good idea to go now?**

**Pepper: I think it is. Here is no place for a child. A new place means a fresh start for you and him. You two need to move on, almost a month has passed.**

Pepper encouraged.

**Tony: I'm with Pepper on this one.**

**Steve: It is already decided, I am going to hire a nanny and I will need your help in this, Pepper.**

**Pepper: Of course, count on me, I already have someone to refer you.**

**Rhodey: When do you move?**

**Steve: Between today and tomorrow... I want to see how James will adapt.**

**Rhodey: Already?**

**Steve: Yes. I already started to pack.**

**Pepper: We all wish you luck.**

Steve nodded and then went to finish packing in the room, where James was watching cartoons.

...

**Steve: Okay, James...**

Steve handed the bottle to James.

**Steve: Are you excited to go to our new home? I think you'll like it... it's not very big inside, but it has a big balcony and also a big garden in the front, where we can play together and you can sunbathe.**

Steve commented to James, he was not used to talk to him a lot but started talking about common things with him since Natasha used to do that with him a lot, even about things he doesn't understand yet.

**Steve: I think I'll teach you how to play baseball or basketball... what do you think?**

Steve gave James a small smile, who did not understand what he was saying but was paying attention in the same way. James always liked how much Natasha talked to him, since he was a baby and now he likes his father to do the same.

**Steve: Dismantling this crib looks easy, I just don't know about putting it back together. What do you think?**

Steve commented and started putting James' clothes in a large suitcase, all of which were already clean, folded and stacked neatly on the bed.

**Steve: In a few weeks, James, Daddy will have to go on a mission again... I didn't want to leave you but I'm going to do it for your mom. But while Uncle Tony and the others are going to find a way to create a new Inifnity gauntlet, I'll stay with you. We will spend as much time together as possible, okay?**

Steve asked and went on organizing the suitcase.

**Steve: Easter is coming too, you know? Do you know what Easter is? It's a religious day... we celebrate Christ's resurrection... but you don't know who He is yet...**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: Someday we will have a conversation about that but... Easter also means a happy day, especially for children because they get chocolates and there is a fun game where you hunt eggs...**

James went on listening and went on without understanding.

**Steve: Eggs that the Easter Bunny leaves for the children. Our new neighborhood has a lot of kids, James. You will have many friends.**

...

The next day...

**Steve: Here we are ...**

Steve commented to James as soon as he parked the car on the lawn of their new home. It was near the end of the day.

**Steve: Our new home! Are you excited?**

Steve commented and looked back to look James in the eye, who was sitting in his child seat.

**Steve: What did you think?**

Steve turned off the car and then got out, he took James from the back and stopped to look at the house for a moment.

**Steve: I hope we can be happy here, James.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I just...**

Steve stammered.

**Steve: I wish your mom could see it.**

**J: Mommy!**

**Steve: Yeah, son...**

Steve stroked James’ back.

**Steve: Let's go in...**

Steve opened the trunk of the car and took two large suitcases, while holding James in one arm, he went to the door of the house and rested the bags on the floor of the porch so he could take the keys and open the door.

Steve came in with James first and turned on the lights, then put James on the floor.

**Steve: Our house... go explore...**

James looked at Steve and then looked suspiciously into that living room, he was afraid that someone would show up because it’s a new place. He doesn't understand that it’s his house yet.

**Steve: Go, son...**

Steve took James's hand and made him walk around the room. The house was bought fully furnished.

**Steve: I'll get the rest of the stuff from the car.**

Steve released James' hand and ran to the door, but it made James run after him and cry.

**J: Daddy!**

**Steve: James everything is fine, I just go in the car.**

**J: Daddy!**

James reached Steve and held out his arms for a lap.

**Steve: Okay, you can come with me...**

Steve took James on his lap and because of that, he had to make three trips to bring everything inside the house and on the fourth trip, he left James on the porch to take the crib apart on the car. James cried until Steve came back to him.

**Steve: I'm here. Calm down!**

Steve put the crib in and finally came in and locked the door.

**Steve: Look, we have a chimney... Santa Claus can get in here now.**

Steve commented trying to cheer up James.

**Steve: Are you hungry? Come and see our kitchen.**

Steve went to the kitchen and James followed him and saw Steve take out ready-made lunchboxes, he just put them in the microwave and then took them out.

James saw Steve open the kitchen cabinets and look frustrated.

**Steve: You know what, James? We don't have dishes. No cutlery... but we have one spoon... your spoon... so first you're going to have dinner and then I'm going to have dinner with your spoon. Can you lend me?**

James nodded.

**Steve: Okay, so let's sit down... we have a dinner table, this is new, right?**

Steve took the lunchboxes to the dinner table, then placed James at the chair and sat beside him.

**Steve: Do you want to watch cartoons?**

Steve quickly got up to grab the remote and turn on the TV, he put it on a cartoon channel and then gave James dinner.

James became calmer when he realized that there was only him and his father in the house and after dinner he got very confortable and secure in the house, he watched cartoons alone while his father was dining, then he went to play with all the objects of the living room.

James figured out how to turn the lamp on and off and kept repeating the action several times.

**Steve: I don't think Mom would like to see you turn the light on and off, James. Do you want your toys?**

Steve took the suitcase with James' toys and opened it. James approached and got some toys to play with, he was fine until bedtime, he started to grumble and asked to go "home".

**J: Wanna go home, daddy!**

**Steve: We are home, James.**

**J: Home, daddy!!!**

**Steve: Son... we live here now...**

**J: I want mommy.**

**Steve: I know, son, I know.**

**J: Mommy!!!**

James started to cry and Steve rocked him on his lap.

**Steve: Calm down... everything is fine. Do you want to sleep with me today?**

**J: No sleep!**

James fought, still crying.

**Steve: Okay, Okay...**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Let's stay here watching cartoons...**

Steve lay on the couch and left James lying on him.

**Steve: We are not going to sleep... but James doesn't need to cry anymore...**

Steve commented and James gradually calmed down, he watched TV and shortly afterwards fell asleep.

Steve was afraid to get up and make James wake up, so he decided to sleep over there that night.

...

The next morning, Steve woke up to the sound of the doorbell, he was slightly startled by not being used to this sound, he sat down carefully and left James sleeping on the couch, he turned off the TV that was on all night and then he answer the door.

Steve opened the door and there were three women there, one old and two adults, all looking very friendly with big smiles and one of them was holding a covered plate and the other one a pie, which looked great and smelled very nice.

**\- Good Morning!**

**\- Good Morning!**

**\- Good Morning!**

The three said almost at the same time.

**Steve: Good morning...**

Steve tried to smile back.

**Steve: Can I help?**

**\- Are you the Steve Rogers, right?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**\- See, girls? I knew it was him!!!**

**\- I never doubted it.**

**\- Yes, you did!**

**\- By God, you have no manners!**

Said the older lady with the pie in her hand, she held it out to Steve.

**\- Here, my son...**

Steve took the pie, but he was confused.

**Steve: Hm...**

**\- This is for you.**

**\- And that too!**

The other woman discovered the plate she was carrying.

**\- It’s muffins... I hope you like it.**

**Steve: Oh... thank you, wow...**

**\- We want to welcome you to our neighborhood.**

**Steve: Oh!**

Steve smiled more.

**Steve: That is so nice. I appreciate that.**

**\- We saw you arriving yesterday and I thought it would be good for you and the baby a hearty breakfast.**

**Steve: It helps a lot, I haven't shopped yet.**

**\- We thought about it... you arrived alone with the child.**

The women seem to have paid a lot of attention to what Steve was doing since yesterday when he arrived.

**\- You are a widower now, aren't you ??**

One of the women said unusually and was elbowed for it. Steve gradually broke the smile.

**-Oh, forgive me... is that I read about it from the newspapers, I shouldn't have commented.**

**Steve: It’s okay.**

Steve nodded.

**\- We are sorry for your loss.**

**\- Yes. And you have a baby.**

**\- No baby, he already walks!**

**\- You understood what I mean!!!**

**Steve: I have a son, yes.**

**\- I also have a daughter, I’m a single mom, I lost my husband in the war.**

**Steve: I'm sorry for that.**

**\- Thanks. Perhaps we can talk more about this experience. We could help each other.**

**Steve: Yeah... maybe...**

That was what Steve managed to answer, even though he wanted to refuse the offer, then there was a strange silence between all of them.

**Steve: Well, I have a lot to fix in the house now, so...**

Steve used it as an excuse and the women peeked into the house.

**\- We can see that.**

They smiled.

**\- If you need help...**

**Steve: This food here already helps a lot.**

Steve smiled again.

**\- Okay.**

**\- It was a pleasure.**

**Steve: It was all mine.**

**\- I live here in the front house. My husband is not at home now... he never is, tho...**

The woman commented without anyone asking anything and laughed quietly.

**\- But if you need anything... just show up at my door.**

**Steve: Okay, thanks.**

**\- And if your son needs a friend... I live in house 35.**

**Steve: All right.**

**\- Come on guys, let the man take care of his house!**

Said the old lady.

**\- See you later.**

**\- Bye!**

**Steve: Bye. Thanks again.**

Steve closed the house door and as he walked over to the dining table to support the food he had won, he noticed James sitting on the couch and frowning at him.

**Steve: Good morning, son. Are you fine?**

**J: Pee, pee.**

**Steve: Do you want to pee??**

Steve approached the couch and James pointed to his wet pants.

**Steve: Oh, James! You already peed... okay, all right, all right... you really needed a shower. Come on with daddy...**

Steve picked James up and he laid his head on his shoulder and yawned, still feeling very sleepy.

Steve took James to the bathroom and bathed him and while drying James on the towel, Steve got a call from Tony Stark.

Steve thought he was going to be recruited to work today but Tony just wanted to know if everything was okay. Steve said yes and Tony told him to be unconcerned because he was taking care of the Avengers facility.

**Steve: Okay, Tony. Thank you.**

Steve ended the call and wrapped James in the towel, then left with him in the living room and went to the dinner table.

**Steve: Look what we got, James...**

Steve discovered the plate and showed James the muffins, who immediately reached out for one and the doorbell rang again.

**Steve: Here.**

Steve gave James a muffin and then picked him and carried him to the door. James was still wet and wrapped in a towel when Steve answered the door.

**\- Hello!**

Steve spotted a couple about the age of himself.

**\- We are the Jacksons, next door.**

Said the man.

**Steve: Hi, I'm Steve and this is James.**

**\- We know who you are. We are fans and now neighbors.**

Completed the man.

**\- Hello, James!**

Said his wife.

**\- That looks delicious!**

James was serious, he turned his face and started eating the muffin.

**\- We came to introduce ourselves and bring this!**

The couple handed Steve another pie.

**Steve: Oh, thank you very much!**

**\- You're welcome.**

**\- As you know Easter is coming and we are going to do an egg hunt for the children in the neighborhood. We want to know if you will participate, since you have a child.**

**Steve: Hm... yeah, I Guess we will...**

Steve was uncertain but did not want to be rude or harm James' socialization, after all they moved so that he could have a normal child life.

**Steve: Of course. We'd love to.**

**\- Great!. Each house must participate by donating 10 eggs. We will take care of hiding the eggs around the neighborhood and use the gardens of all the houses for this. Can we count on yours?**

**Steve: Y-yes... Okay.**

**\- Great.**

**\- Taking the opportunity to say that we are the presidents of the residents' association, so any problem, just talk to us...**

**Steve: It's great! Now I need to go dress James.**

**\- Right.**

**Steve: Thank you very much!**

Steve saw the neighbors leave and then closed the door, but before he could even take two steps, the doorbell rang again.

Steve rested the pie on the dining table, then opened the door again.

**\- Hi!**

Steve had to look down, there were four children there.

**\- Are you really Captain America??**

**Steve: Hm...**

Steve didn't want to say he was, but he won't disappoint kids.

**Steve: Yes...**

**\- That’s cool!**

**\- But I prefer Iron Man! He's cooler.**

**Steve: Okay.**

**\- I thought you were bigger.**

**\- Who's stronger? You or the Hulk?**

**Steve: Kids...**

**\- MAAAARK! WALLACE! Get out of there!**

A woman screamed from the sidewalk and the children laughed and ran.

**\- I am so sorry for that!!!**

**Steve: No problem.**

Steve closed the door and sighed, he didn't think about the part of dealing with the reputation of being Captain America in this new neighborhood. Will he be able to have a normal life there with James?

It didn't seem like it was going to be a normal life, not least because during that whole day, he received visits from the entire neighborhood, he got food to last for several days and he couldn't even unpack.

The children, all the time, went to ring the bell to see if he was himself and to take pictures, sometimes to say nothing, some asked to come in and Steve authorized it as long as their parents were watching.

**\- Mr. Captain, where's your shield?**

**Steve: It's safe.**

**\- Can we see?**

**Steve: Hm...**

**\- Please!!!**

**\- Please!**

**Steve: Ok...**

Steve brought the shield to the room and the children were delighted.

**\- Can I hold it???**

**\- I want too!**

**\- Me too!!!**

**Steve: Yes, but be careful.**

Steve let the children hold the shield, they were amazed at the weight. Steve asked them to leave because he would be busy now and the kids left.

It took Steve a whole week to be considered a normal neighbor and not a celebrity, he was about to give up on the house but James was already well adapted and very fond of having children around to play.

...

**\- Wake up.**

A deep voice said.

**\- Wake up.**

Said the voice again.

**\- You can wake up.**

The voice reaffirmed and Natasha took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

Natasha moved her eyes, even closed, she took another deep breath and then blinked a few times and finally managed to stay awake.

**\- Ready... there you go...**

Said the voice and Natasha looked at that red-faced creature. He looked more like a skull. A red skull.

**Natasha: You again...**

She said with a frown. Natasha looked around without moving her head much, she wanted to recognize where she was, she looked at the creature again.

**Natasha: Am I alive??**

**\- No.**

Natasha looked at nothing and was thoughtful, she took a deep breath and questioned again...

**Natasha: I'm dead then... and you are... a-are you the devil??**

Natasha felt stupid to ask that question.

**\- No. You’re not dead and no, I'm not the devil.**

Natasha looked stunned at first but now she was more conscious, she sat and looked at her crooked legs on the floor, looked at her limp arms and she was nervous to sse her conditions, she looked like a rag doll, like a broken gelatin and soft.

**Natasha: How did I survive this fall??**

It was the question she managed to ask.

**\- Who said you survived?**

**Natasha: I... am here.**

She responded very confused.

**\- Here where?**

**Natasha: I’m not sure. Vormir?**

Natasha looked around.

**Natasha: Where's Clint ??**

Natasha started to realize the last moments before her fall.

**\- Not here.**

**Natasha: Did he get the stone?**

**\- Yes, that's why you're here.**

Natasha still looked confused.

**\- You can get up.**

**Natasha: But I...**

Natasha looked again and saw her legs restored, as well as her arms, she was amazed and confused, in addition to disbelief.

Natasha got up slowly and took a few steps, then stopped and looked at the horizon of that strange place, which always seems to be at night, in the early evening.

**Natasha: So this is how hell is...**

Natasha told herself.

**\- This is not hell. I mean... it depends on the point of view and for whom... there it can be.**

Natasha looked around again and saw the ship that took her to Vormir along with Clint, her eyes lit up when she saw the ship, she could run, she could go away.

 _It’s here!_ Natasha thought and imagined that the Red Skull would prevent her from leaving there, due to the deal she made so she had no choice but fight or kill him in order to escape.

Natasha, nimbly threw herself on top of the Skull, which floated in the air, she dropped it on the floor and managed to wrap her legs around his neck, she squeezed his neck until it cut off his air flow, she struggled and a few more minutes and the Skull fainted.

Natasha could release him now and he would just pass out, but what if he woke up and came to stop her? Better kill him. Natasha concluded and broke Caveira's neck, only then she released him and ran to the ship and entered it, she sat on the pilot's seat and started all the turbines, or tried to start but none worked. The ship did not appear to be working.

Natasha is not used to that ship, so she slowed down her actions and thoughts to understand how it worked, she recalled how she used the ship together with Clint and retraced all the steps, but nothing happened.

After almost 4 hours, Natasha tried many times and had not given up yet, she was making her seventh attempt now, but in a new way. The lights on the ship weren't even turning on.

**Natasha: Shit!!!**

Natasha cursed and punched the ship. She was tired already and lowered her head, resting her forehead on the stick.

Natasha listened to the silence of the ship and Vormir while she was crestfallen but despite the silence, she felt she was not alone, she put her hand on the gun and immediately raised her head and wielded the gun in the direction she felt suspicious movement.

Natasha didn't shoot and she was surprised to see that that creature, which she killed hours ago, was outside the ship looking at her, watching her and she didn't like that.

Natasha left the ship and went to the floating creature.

**Natasha: Who are you?**

**\- Does that matters?**

**Natasha: I don't like the way you speak.**

Natasha declared.

**Natasha: You are not the devil and you are certainly not an angel.**

**\- No.**

**Natasha: You look like the devil.**

**\- What makes you think so?**

**Natasha: Your face.**

**\- Do I scare you?**

**Natasha: Do I look scared??**

**\- You looked like before.**

**Natasha: Yeah... because I jumped off a giant cliff and I'm here, walking, talking, breathing... I feel alive.**

**\- But you're not.**

**Natasha: And I'm not dead.**

**\- No.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: How do I get out of here?**

**\- You don’t. You made an exchange.**

**Natasha: Is it true... the stone... does Clint have it?**

**\- Yes.**

**Natasha: And did it work?**

The man was silent.

**Natasha: Steve returned?? Is he with my son??**

The man remained speechless.

**Natasha: Can I see them?**

**\- Yes.**

Natasha blew out a breath of relief and emotion, she felt her heart racing, but with happiness.

**\- In your memories...**

The creature completed and Natasha looked at him with disbelief and even hatred.

**\- You can always visit your memories.**

Natasha didn't believe that man did this to her, she can't admit to receiving sparks of hope and then breaking her face, she was so disgusted that she couldn't forgive him, so she shot the Red Skull in the head three times and fell to the ground.

Natasha was very shaken to think of James and Steve, she missed them a lot and regretted for not be allowed to see them anymore. If only she had known that she would never see them again, she would have said goodbye better, she would have brought something of them with her. How longing hurts!!

Natasha thought and rubbed her face, she felt tears on her cheeks and didn't realize that she had started to cry.

**Natasha: I need to go back to them.**

Natasha walked away and went back to the ship, trying to rewire it, several times, that day and also the following days.


	29. 29

**Natasha: Where are you??**

Natasha exclaimed as she walked through the strange dunes of Vormir.

**Natasha: Red Head! Red Skull or whatever you are called! Show up!!!**

Natasha exclaimed again and the floating creature appeared again.

**\- Did you call me to kill me again?**

**Natasha: No. I called you because I'm feeling hungry... that wasn't supposed to happen, right?**

**\- It can happen when you are very connected to the things in life that you had.**

**Natasha: What do I do? I looked for food on the ship and had none.**

**\- Did you make the ship work?**

**Natasha: The lights come on, so it's something.**

**\- Take up your time.**

**Natasha: Yes. Killing you takes up my time too but I won't do that now if you tell me how I get food.**

**\- There is no market here.**

**Natasha: That is obvious and by the way I hate it when you use irony with me. There is no market, there are no people, there is nothing in this shit, shitty place... just you and me... I still think you are the devil.**

The creature was quiet.

**Natasha: So... food??**

**\- If you want to eat, you need to look for food. You have enough water around here...**

**Natasha: Yes, I even suspected that I should not drink but I also thought that I am half dead and half alive, so what difference does it make?? I drank and I'm here.**

**\- You won't leave here anyway.**

**Natasha: Yea, let’s see about that.**

Natasha heard strange sounds coming from the horizon, she looked in that direction and saw the sky turn orange, she frowned when the sounds increased and were repeated.

**Natasha: What is that??**

Natasha turned to face the horizon line and watched the sky emit rays in that region far away and she was mesmerized by that monstrous and different storm.

**\- The mystical storm of Vormir.**

**Natasha: Mystical storm??**

Natasha looked briefly at the floating creature then looked again at the storm and strangely the storm was now super close to getting to where she was now, so close that it scared Natasha. The storm that once seemed to be miles away was now just a few feet away, about to strike her and red skull, it made no sense at all.

An adrenaline rush ran through Natasha's body, she needed to shelter from the storm and now she could already feel the effect of the storm's wind and rain, she looked around and didn't see Red Skull nearby anymore and the only possible place to take shelter was the ship that was now right in the middle of the storm.

Natasha decided to run to the ship the fast she could and she had to dodge several lightnings that hit the ground and the Storm seems to want to hit specifically her and when she was about to board the ship, one of the lightnings fell right next to her and it made her fly away and feel a electrical current through here body.

Natasha was lying on the floor, trying to recover, she was getting more and more soaked with rainwater and the lightnings kept hitting the ground and to worse things, a new sound appeared over there. When Natasha looked in the direction of the sound, she saw a small hurricane form, followed by another and another one. It was a nightmare.

Natasha knew she needed to go to the ship to try to stay safe, she got up and started running towards the ship again and at that time a small hurricane came chasing her to the door, but Natasha managed to get on the ship before being hit, she closed the door quickly and the hurricane hit the ship and pushed it away, making Natasha's body shake inside it.

Natasha ran to the pilot's seat as soon as she managed to balance herself, she looked through the glass of the ship and several hurricanes were appearing, more and more and she looked at the scene with a lot of fear and she doesn't even know why, she fought to stay safe and in a hurry put on the seat belt.

Natasha saw another hurricane approaching the ship, it looked like an attack on her, it was not common in nature to act like this, she never went through anything like this before, she closed her eyes when the ship was hit by this hurricane and this time the ship was carried into it, sucked into a whirlwind that carried the ship up and down in so many turns that it seemed to be infinite.

It was impossible not to be afraid, it was impossible to be calm, the terror of that moment made Natasha vomit and made her pass out, when she woke up again, the storm had passed and the ship was very damaged and upside down on the ground and also very far from where she always used to stay.

The action of wearing a seat belt helped to protect her but she was hurt and that was very strange for her. How can she get hurt if she is “dead”? Feel hungry and thirsty in that place if she is not alive? The only thing that Natasha has to remember is that she is also not dead.

Natasha let go of the belt and it made her fall, because the ship was still upside down, she took a deep breath and left the ship. When stepping on dry land, she felt dizzy with the intensity of the heat it was doing. Yesterday it was a horrible storm, cold and wet and today it is scorching heat, it didn't make any sense the weather there.

Another thing Natasha noticed was the location. The hurricane took her to a new region, farther from the cliff she threw herself from.

Natasha could see the mountain range that that cliff was part of and could see that it was close to the area that it ends, with lower mountains and that she could climb.

Having nothing to do and needing to feed, Natasha decided to venture out and climb this lower mountain and see what was on the other side. It was necessary to cut part of her clothes to survive that heat, then she took some weapons, a backpack and went to climb the mountain.

It took Natasha almost two hours to reach the top of the short moutain and when she got there she got on her feet and she was impressed with the other side of the mountain range, there looked like a different country.

If on the side she was before it was a darker region, with sandy soils with many lakes, on the other side the land was firmer, extensive fields of weird colors like violet lawns, followed by yellow and red lawns.

Natasha did not know what to think about that landscape, it seemed that she was dreaming, it seemed that she was inside a surrealist painting, she needed to go down there and touch the ground to know it was real and to try to find food.

Down the moutain was easier than go up.

Just before Natasha touched the ground she heard the sound of footsteps, she was alert and thought it would be the Red Skull but he is not that loud when he gets closer, she saw nobody so she decided to go ahead and went down to that violet field, the feeling was like stepping on a common grass of the Earth and she started walking to recognize the territory towards do the yellow field, she walked for almost fifteen minutes and stopped unexpectedly when she heard sounds of heavy footsteps, like a lot of footsteps.

Natasha knew there was something right behind her but she didn't know what it could be, she knew it was more than one thing and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Natasha turned slowly and slowly put her hand on her gun and when she turned around completely, she frowned and gaped.

They were animals, none that she had ever seen in her life, animals that were standing on two paws, despite having 4 in total, they looked like a dinosaur or something like that and there were about ten of them, the smallest one should have her height and the rest were about the double of her height.

And now? What to do? Natasha did not know what to do... they are still, they seem surprised to see her too, will they attack? Should she shoot at them? How to defend herself from all those animals at once? If she attacks one of them they'll all come at her, maybe she should just stay still too and wait to see if they go away.

Natasha decided on this tactic, but was prepared to shoot or run if necessary. Natasha noticed those animals sniffing the air, trying to smell her and it caused to some to become agitated, they made sounds and moved around, then started to growl loudly and one of them finally made it clear that she was their enemy, he opened his mouth, showing sharp teeth and let out a kind of roar.

Natasha didn't need to be a biologist to know that it was an attack, she could only run and not run back to the mountain now because they are behind her, she can only go ahead to the yellow field and see what happens, she just hopes they are slow animals.

Natasha started her run and soon she was chased, she heard the sounds of those animals grunting and thirsty for devouring her and she doesn't even know why she is fighting so hard to get away from them and stay "alive", she just ran and her speed was great but the animals were much better, they almost caught her, but Natasha crossed to the yellow field in time and at the same moment the animals stopped their hunting, they did not dare to go to the yellow field.

Natasha slowed her run when she realized that the animals were not chasing her anymore, she stopped and rested her hands on her knee to catch her breath, she kept watching the animals that seemed disgusted at having lost the chance to catch her.

Natasha could not be calm because if those animals did not enter that yellow field then they fear something there and what could it be?

Natasha did not have to think much, as she could feel on her feet that she was over an unstable ground, she looked at all that mud in the yellow grass and tried to lift her foot and did it with great difficulty and when lifting one, the other foot sank further and she could feel like they were pulling her down.

Natasha was wishing she would stay only on the side of the mountain range that has the storms, now she doesn't know what will happen, she found herself with mud up to her ankle.

Natasha looked at the animals that had chased her and they were quiet and soon afterwards they walked away leaving.

 _Great... they gave upo ne me... they know I'm going to be swallowed up by the land. Where's that goddamn Red Skull??_ Natasha thought and took a deep breath _. If I die now, will I be back in a few hours as the Red Skull used to come back?_ Natasha questioned and immediately afterwards, she saw another weird animal, but a very small one, it didn't seem scary at all, on the contrary, it seemed docile and he looked like a rabbit but without big ears, his body was very round and very hairy and fluffy.

That little animal approached Natasha very slowly and stared at her and Natasha needed to know how he is not sinking and she is.

The little furry animal tilted its head and then lay down on the grass, then stood up and lay down again.

**Natasha: What are doing? Are trying to help me?**

The little animal did it again.

**Natasha: Should I lie down??**

Natasha thought he was teaching her what to do and she doesn't have much choice now, she had to try anything. Natasha felt a little stupid for imitating a walking hairball but she did, she lay down on the yellow dirty grass and reamined still and felt her feet loosen.

The little animal seemed happy to have helped Natasha, he jumped on her and Natasha believed it was an attack, she even took her pistol, but stopped when she saw the way the animal was looking at her, he was very friendly and soon afterwards more of those creatures appear, always walking very slowly and they all were very plump.

Natasha gave a discreet smile and took him off her, then got on her knees and standing again, she started taking slow steps and confirmed that the secret to not sinking was to walk slowly.

Natasha went on exploring that place, it seemed that animals were forbidden to cross fields of different colors because when she switched to the red field, those little animals that helped her in the yellow field did not follow her anymore.

**Natasha: Alone again...**

Natasha declared when she saw the animals leaving again, only the first one who helped her stood there on the border between fields and looking at her.

 **Natasha: You act like a dog... you are a loyal animal, aren’t you? And clingy...** **apparently. You can go away now...**

Natasha gestured for the animal to leave.

**Natasha: Go, go...**

He didn't move. Natasha noticed the red field had a diversified flora and there were many insects and plants devouring these insects, she found a lake of red color and did not want to try that water, she saw an animal that looked like a frog and another that looked like an alligator and also saw a kind of sparkling-colored water snake swimming in this lake.

Behind the lake there was a kind of forest with strange trees and it was very dark because of the treetops, but that didn't make her give up exploring further, she entered that forest and the trees had fruits that she wasn't sure she could eat but she is so hungry that she doesn't care anymore, she just needs to eat.

Natasha dared to take a fruit, she bit and made a face with the bitter taste of the fruit, she tried to insist and eat more but it was unpalatable. Luckily the trees had a variety of fruits and she was able to try others and found more pleasant flavors until she found a favorite and decided to pick some to keep with her.

Natasha thought about sleeping there, maybe it could be her new address but she would still need to pick some things on the ship for this to happen.

Natasha continued to explore that red forest for a long time, she continued eating fruits until she was satisfied and because she had eaten a lot and had a though day, she decided to sit down to rest for a while. Natasha sat on the ground and leaned against the tree.

Natasha ended up falling asleep for almost two hours and when she woke up she came across with several animals, again animals she had never seen before, but those are similar to monkeys, all surrounding her and they were everywhere... on the ground and on the trees.

 _This is a nightmare_. Natasha thought as she stared at those animals, they weren't threatening her but they weren't friendly either, she stayed still for more than ten minutes and nothing happened and the animals didn't leave her side, they were eating those fruits too and after for a while they were no longer bothered by her presence but that was only until Natasha got up because it looked like she could just go somewhere else but... they all stopped and stood looking at her who was now immobile.

Natasha frowned a little bit and decided to take a short step to try, but caused them to start making horrible noises and became very agitated, so she stopped and sat down again, very slowly and noticed that they calmed down again.

 _Great, now I'm a prisoner._ Natasha snorted feeling frustrated and she was still hungry so she took one of the fruits she picked earlier and bit, which attracted the animals' attention again.

 _I can't even eat???_ Natasha thought and pushed the fruit out of her mouth and in that she pushed the fruit out of her mouth, one of those animals advanced on her, but not to attack her but to take fruit from her but Natasha flinched instinctively and then realized that they didn't want to share the food.

Natasha snorted again and had to wait to see what happened. Natasha spent hours in the midst of the animals, watching them feed and play with each other, until at a certain point when the day was getting dark, they started to yawn, lay on the ground and on the branches of the trees, some even lay on her legs and slept.

Natasha waited another half hour to have the courage to move, especially for having to remove the animals that lay on her.

Natasha collected more fruits and soon after she returned to the lake area, the animals shone in the water, as well as the flowers, she saw small creeping animals running back and forth and followed the path back to where she came from.

When Natasha approached the yellow field, that muddy field, she was surprised to see that her furry friend was still there.

**Natasha: You’re still there...**

The little creature tried to stand, as if he wanted something from her.

Natasha got closer to him and caressed his head, he closed his eyes, loving the sensation and Natasha smiled unintentionally.

**Natasha: You should be with your family. What about those other big guys that hunted me earlier? Are they still there?**

Natasha looked towards the violet field, it looked deserted.

Natasha stepped on the yellow field carefully.

**Natasha: It looks like I got the hang of it, right?**

Natasha walked slowly to the violet field and the little creature followed her there and stopped at the limits between the fields, he made a crying sound, similar to of a dog does when crying.

Natasha stopped and looked at him.

**Natasha: What?? You don't move this way, do you?**

The pet walked around and tried to stand, calling out for her attention.

Natasha looked around, afraid that those big animals would come after her again, she had to take the chance now and run back to the mountain to be safe.

The pet made a cry again and she looked at him again.

**Natasha: I think I'll take you with me... after all... I'm still hungry and you have meat, I can cook you.**

Natasha declared and then took the small furry animal in her lap, then she ran as fast as she could back to the mountain, the animals from earlier came back on the scene and tried to catch her but they were slower this time, so Natasha managed to get to the mountain and climbed with more difficulty because she was carrying the furry animal with her.

Natasha took more time to get back to the ship due to the extra weight, she dropped the animal on the floor when they arrived next to the ship and he was jumping from side to side in the sand, he dipped his face in the sand and was playing with it. It was certainly his first time there in that place.

Natasha laughed softly and made negative with her head, she entered the ship and took a flask of alcohol and a box of matches, she took some materials to make a fire and when she left the ship she saw the furry animal touch the water and he reacted a lot barely when he came into contact with the water, he cried out in pain as if he had been burned by it.

Natasha was distressed to realize that he was in pain, she dropped everything on the groud and picked the animal in her arms.

 **Natasha: It's okay, it's okay! Does the water hurt you?? Don't go there anymore,** **ok??**

Natasha calmed the animal and stroked its head and breathed relieved that he was fine, then put him back on the sands.

**Natasha: Okay... I have to light the fire, I don't think you're going to go into the water anymore, right?**

Natasha said and then went to collect the material back and the animal followed her all the time and watched everything she did and he was amazed by the fire she lit, he was so inoccent that he was amazed and curious, he was jumping around the fire and trying to catch it.

**Natasha: This is what burns people like me.**

Natasha explained and then looked at the animal that was still jumping happily. Natasha also looked at the machete that was on the ship, she took it, then looked at the inoccent animal again and wondered how she would kill him.

Natasha crouched and called him...

**Natasha: Hey! Hey! Psss... pss...**

Natasha didn't know what to call him but that worked, he looked at her. Natasha smiled and called him like a dog, hitting the sand to attract him.

**Natasha: Come on... come here...**

The animal seemed enchanted by her and in the greatest innocence he approached Natasha immediately. Natasha put her hand on him, preventing him from moving away, she raised her machete in the air and aimed to hit him.

Natasha sighed and even hesitated because she didn't want to cause him pain, he is very docile and helped her sooner so he doesn't deserve to suffer, so maybe if she just broke his neck, his death would take less time.

Natasha put the machete stuck in her teeth, she put the animal in her lap and squeezed his neck and because he had a lot of fur, she had to squeeze harder until she felt his flesh to know how to break it.

**Natasha: There...**

Natasha said quietly and took a deep breath, then sighed and nodded.

 _Just do it at once. Break his neck, Natasha. C’mon! Do it, now. It has to be now_. Natasha told herself in thought, she started to squeeze and twist the pet's neck and when he started to feel a little pain, he complained, and hem ade that crying sound and that broke Natasha's heart, she closed her eyes and made negative with the head.

**Natasha: I can't do that!**

Natasha exclaimed, even though she was very hungry.

**Natasha: I can't. I am so sorry...**

Natasha loosened her hands on the pet and lay in the sand with him on her belly, she stroked his head.

**Natasha: It looks like I'm not going to eat you... let's just eat some fruits, okay??**

Natasha declared and dined the fruits that she brought and shared them with the pet, then took him inside the ship, where they slept more protected from the cold it was doing.

As previously said, the climate in Vormir changes constantly. Natasha tried to adapt to the climate and to her new companion, which she nicknamed 'Fuzzy' after a few days of living together, she took him everywhere and every day she returned to the fields on the other side of the mountain to harvest fruits and tried to hunt the animals of the violet field, however they are very wild and are always in packs which made it very difficult.

It took days for her to be able to capture one of those animals, she killed it and had to cut him to carry pieces to the mountain, it wouldn't be possible to carry him whole up the mountain.

...

While Natasha was trying to “survive” in Vormir, Steve was committed to making friends with the new neighborhood and also making sure that James could make friends and have a normal life.

Steve received constant newsletters about the news at the Avengers Base, he knew that the studies were progressing as expected and he knew it was going to take a lot of time to finally use the stone without killing somebody.

Today, Steve is at the neighborhood Easter party, they organized it in a park that was nearby, in the park there were long green fields, trees, picnic tables, volleyball and basketball courts and a playground.

Steve as confortable there because he was never alone at the party, everyone wanted him around, especially the unmarried women in the neighborhood but he didn't notice anything wrong with the flirtations just because he wasn't interested in having someone new now.

**\- Steve! Do you drink?**

His neighbor asked, the one who is president of the residents' association, he handed him a long neck beer.

**Steve: Thank you.**

Steve accepted the beer.

**\- Come and join the men!**

He asked and Steve was unsure because of James, he is playing of hunting eggs and the older children are helping him.

**Steve: I'm watching James.**

**\- Hey, relax! James is fine, let the women take care of the children! After all, what other use they have???**

The man laughed.

**\- No, I'm kidding, but relax ... the park is closed, he is not going anywhere! We will!**

Steve gave a small smile and finally agreed to walk away from James to be close to the other male neighbors, he looked at James from time to time and he was fine, he was sitting on the grass, counting the eggs he picked on his own way.

At the end of the day, Steve said goodbye and thanked them all for the party, then took James and returned home, walking with him.

**Steve: Did you have fun today, James?**

Steve looked at him.

**Steve: How many eggs did you find?**

**James: Two.**

**Steve: Only two?? I think there is more.**

**James: ‘Tees’.**

**Steve: Three? Yeah... it must be three.**

There were more than three but Steve wanted to encourage James to count.

James let go of Steve's hand and ran to the front lawn when he recognized his home, he went to the porch and Steve helped him up the two steps, then opened the front door and James went straight to his cabin to play with the eggs.

**Steve: I need to use the bathroom. Stay right here. And behave**

Steve locked the house door and went to use the bathroom, he spied James and as he was distracted, Steve took advantage and took a quick shower, after finishing his, he showered James who took a shower crying a lot because Steve interrupted his play with the eggs.

**Steve: Okay, wait...**

Steve ran out of the bathroom and came back with two of his eggs, because they were plastic, there was no problem to bath with them.

**Steve: Happy now?**

James picked up the eggs and finally stopped crying and let Steve bathe him.

After the shower, Steve lay with James on the couch in the living room and they both took a good nap, when they woke up Steve went to prepare something for them to eat and asked James to behave.

 _I wish you had seen James today, Nat. He played so much, he had a lot of fun... it was a good idea to move here, you were worried about his social life and now he has a lot of friends._ Steve commented in thought to Natasha and sighed.

 _There isn't a day that I don't think about you. There's not a day that I don't miss you. James is fine and this week, the nanny came here three times for adaptation, he was surprised but he acepted her very well, I think he likes that she is a redhead like you and now his obssession is his cabin. In fact, he likes to stay there when he gets scolded and when he goes to sleep he goes there too. He's sleeping alone at night in his room, he just likes to take a nap sleeping on my chest. The nanny is a very nice young girl, she worked for the Starks, I think next week they will get along better_.

James started to mumble in the living room and Steve was taken out of his one-sided conversation with Natasha, Steve went there and James was complaining about the backyard door being closed, he was trying to open it while holding the egg basket, wich was making him having difficulties to open it. James ended up opening the door and he moved to the backyard.

**Steve: James!!!**

James stopped and looked at Steve.

**Steve: Come back! Come inside, James!**

Steve spoke authoritatively and James pretended to be crying, but came back inside.

**Steve: Close the door, please.**

James frowned and whimpered more.

**James: Daddy!! The pool!!**

**Steve: No, James, you can't stay outside now because I'm in the kitchen now.**

**James: I wanna out!**

**Steve: We went to the street already, James and it's going to get dark, play inside the house.**

James grunted.

**Steve: Come on, James... close the door, please.**

James snorted but obeyed and tried to close the door, but failed and grunted for it.

**Steve: Calm down, Daddy will help.**

Steve went to James and closed the door for him.

**Steve: There, there is no need to cry. Do you want a bottle before eating?**

**James: No!**

**Steve: Okay, be quiet and watch the cartoons.**

Steve went back to the kitchen and went to prepare their dinner.

...

About three weeks later, Steve started going to the Avengers Base to work with the others, they were in the testing phase of the gauntlet that Stark created to support the Infinity stones but they were very careful to not test with humans, Stark created a robot that was controlled by his simultaneous movements to handle the stones.

James was already more familiar with his nanny, her name was Cindy and twice Steve brought her and James to the Avengers’ building because everyone talked about missing little James.

The relationship between Clint and Steve also returned to normal, Steve believed that Clint tried to sacrifice himself instead of Natasha and he knows her well enough to know how determined she is and that she would not let the opposite happen. No, Clint is not the one to blame for anything and he does not deserve to live with that guilt.

The priority now is to complete the mission, Natasha gave her life for it, so the mission started after two more months.

Hulk offered to use the gauntlet that Tony Stark created, he considered himself the strongest to use and survive the impacts that the stones could cause.

When Hulk put on Stark's gauntlet, he felt the terrible side effects, he screamed and grunted in pain and Thor tried to abort the mission but Steve was very anxious to complete the mission, so he told everyone to wait and asked Hulk if everything was okay and he said yes, that he could take that pain.

It was possible to see the Hulk's arm necrosing little by little and after a few moments he was able to control himself better and focused on what was important: snap his fingers and bring everyone back.

Hulk snapped his fingers and that caused a big energy wave that made everyone aroung fall to the ground, everyone started to ask if the Hulk snap worked or not, it was confusing.

Meanwhile, unfortunately Thanos discovered what they were up to and with the help of a Nebula from another timeline, he managed to reach the avengers’ building with his spaceship and his powerful army.

**Tony: Did it work or not??**

Tony asked.

**Hulk: I don't know.**

Clint was the first to realize that it worked because his cell phone rang and it was his wife calling him but to be sure he answered the call and soon cried when he heard her voice.

**Scott: Guys... I think it worked...**

Scott Lang declared and shortly thereafter he was startled by the missile that was fired at them all at the building, fired by Thanos.

The entire building was hit not only by one, but by several missiles, so powerful that it destroyed the entire Avengers’ complex and made a good part sink into the ground.

Now the Avengers and their allies were stunned and injured but still needed to react against Thanos' forces. Clint found Stark's gauntlet already used and thought it was better to carry it with him so as not to end up in the wrong hands and soon he found himself chased by horrendous creatures that were part of Thanos' army.

If before Thanos always sent warriors to fight his battles, this time he decided to face everyone and presented himself to the combat.

While the fake Nebula tried to further ruin the Avengers' plans, the real one was questioned by Sister Gamora, who had come from another timeline for this one and was intrigued by the fact that her sister had changed her position.

After much thought, Gamora understood that her Father Thanos is the real villain and understands Nebula's motivations and decides to help her in her purpose.

Stark finds Steve stretched out in the rubble.

**Tony: Steve? Wake up!**

Steve opens his eyes in fright and Tony approaches with his shield.

**Tony: Look, if you miss it again, I am not giving it back.**

**Steve: What happened??**

**Tony: If you mess with time, it messes with you. This is what happened.**

Tony replied and then they went to look for the other companions.

The first they saw was Thor and when they approached Thor, they saw that he had his eyes on the greatest enemy of them all... Thanos.

Thanos was seated as if he were not in the middle of a war, he seemed calm and that was what most revolted Thor.

**Steve: Where are the stones?**

Steve wanted to know right away because Thanos can't reach them, otherwise everything will go downhill, otherwise Natasha's death was in vain.

**Tony: Underneath it all...**

Tony referred to the rubble.

**Thor: This is a trap!**

**Tony: Yes, but I don't care.**

**Thor: Okay, I just wanted to make it clear.**

Thor declared and then his eyes started to shine and lightnings from the sky were directed at his body and it seemed that the lightnings brought him his two greatest weapons... The Mjolnir and the Stormbreaker.

**Thor: This time we are going to kill him for real.**

Thor stated and then he, Steve and Tony went to Thanos to face him in another great fight.

Not even joining the strength of Iron Man, Captain America and the God of Thunder was easy to participate in that fight.

While these three faced Thanos directly, others struggled to stay alive under the wreckage and Clint, after killing Thanos' creatures, ended up handing Stark's gauntlet to the hand of the fake Nebula and this in turn was prevented from pursuing his plans by real Nebula and by Gamora.

Returning to the battle against Thanos, he was not even bleeding after all the effort of the others. Iron Man was already down, Thor was too and Steve was on the ground too with his shield all broken by the strength of Thanos.

Steve raised Thor's Mjolnir and used it to fight bravely against Thano and he did not dared to stop fighting, for Natasha's honor and for the love he has for their son James. Steve had in his mind that if they are defeated, so Thanos will destroy the whole Earth and for consequence, he will destroy James and he cannot tolerate it.

Thanos spoke about this absurd insistence and persistence of Earth's fighters in never giving up, he called them stubborn and went on to state that he was going to destroy the planet with the greatest pleasure in the universe.

Soon after this speech of intolerance and hatred, Thanos introduced the rest of his army and there were many, many soldiers of him to fight.

Even with such a threat, once again Steve stood up to fight, he is not seeing anyone around him, but it does not matter, he will face this alone if he has to face, he will not give up.

**_\- Hello, hello captain. Are you listening to me?_ **

Steve was so shocked by what he was hearing at the electronic point in his ear that he couldn't answer.

**_\- Captain, it's Sam._ **

The voice reaffirmed what Steve suspected.

**_Sam: On your left..._ **

Sam declared and Steve turned slowly and saw large circles opening up in the sky and out of there his friend Sam, his friend Bucky and several other familiar faces was coming out, now he knows that Hulk's snap has worked, now he can hope again to win this battle.

With everyone's help, it was possible to face Thanos' army. Thanos had to deal with two powerful forces, Wanda Maximoff and Carol Danvers and he almost lost the fight for both, but ended up managing to get rid of them and everyone else who came at him.

Thanos managed to wear Stark's gauntlet and he tried to snap his finger while saying “I am inevitable” but he suffered another attack, an unusual attack. An attack that he considered stupid, because it was from Iron Man, who didn't even have a helmet to use anymore, how could he dare to fight him??

Thanos hit Tony a few times and threw him away and then snapped his finger, but nothing happened. Thanos frowned in confusion and looked at Tony Stark, he saw the stones being manipulated by Tony’s armor and forming a new gauntlet in his hand.

**Tony: And I am... Iron Man.**

****

Tony snapped his fingers and a flash followed.

...

The nightmare ended, Thanos and his army turned to dust, but the price that Tony paid was very high, he paid the victory over Thanos with his life.

...

In Vormir... Natasha was lying on the sand, staring at nothing, doing nothing. After so long time being there, she gave up insisting on the ship every day, she could be considered a picture of depression because she did not feel like doing anything, what still makes her get up and do some things was still her furry friend Fuzzy, who still thinks it’s funny playing with the sand and that was what he was doing now while she was sulking with boredom and melancholy in that place.

Suddenly Fuzzy got alert and he looked at Natasha who suddenly felt a huge turn inside her belly, she felt like a turbine had been started inside her.

Natasha covered her belly with her hands trying to lessen that sensation, which was not of pain but was uncomfortable because it was weird. Natasha lay on her side and immediately felt like throwing up and she did. She vomited heavily and felt dizzy and weak. Fuzzy was worried about her, he approached her and was making strange sounds, he seemed worried.

Natasha wiped her mouth with her hand, then stabilized herself for a few seconds and then she threw up again.

After so long without appearing to her, the floating creature, the Red Skull... reappeared and watched her.

**\- Now you could leave.**

He commented.

Natasha stopped vomiting and seemed to be very ill, she looked at the creature and seemed to be very weak.

**\- You have two souls now.**

****

The creature commented and then disappeared again.

 _Two souls now_. Natasha thought and was in shock, looking at the emptiness, she put her hand on her belly and then tears escaped from her eyes.

 _You came back. You came back_. Natasha repeated in thought, with the feeling and the belief that her son is back in her belly.

 _Steve, you did it. He is here, you did it!_ Natasha finished and smiled through her tears, then started vomiting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Now that you finished the chapter, would you follow my twitter? It's @FicDaredevilosa and the link is https://twitter.com/FicDaredevilosa


	30. 30

Fuzzy, Natasha's new friend, one of the creatures that lives in Vormir and that she took and domesticated to live with her, sat and looked at her after she stopped vomiting.

**Natasha: Everything I did in Earth and here was only to get my baby back, Fuzzy.**

Natasha commented to Fuzzy while hugging her own belly.

**Natasha: I know it wasn't supposed to happen that way, because... I thought I would be able to go back to Earth and then there, we would use the stones and bring everyone back. But how could I ever imagine that my destiny would never be to return to my son and for Steve??**

Natasha was still sitting on the sand, she looked away and stared at nothing.

**Natasha: I never planned to not return and every day here I think about my son, who I left behind and to whom I broke my promise to come back for him and I also broke my pact with Steve...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: I just hope that someday he can forgive me, that they both can forgive me. I want James to know that it wasn't an exchange... I didn't exchange him for his brother, it just happened that way... and now... even Red Skull saying that I can get out of here, having one more soul... how would I get out anyway? This means one soul for another so this baby in my belly would have to stay and I would never leave him behind and I don't know what his future will be like in here...**

Natasha felt her eyes blurry with tears, she looked back at Fuzzy.

**Natasha: Even if I send only the baby away... where would he go by himself? I am trapped in Vormir and worse I am trapped in the past and not in their presente moment, no one would come to rescue this baby.**

Natasha thought about it.

**Natasha: I also wonder if this baby could live here? All this temperature variation here, these storms and those wild animals... would he survive?**

Fuzzy made a sound, which Natasha always interprets as if he is saying that he understands what she is saying.

**Natasha: He will survive...**

Natasha replied to console herself.

**Natasha: And he will keep us company because I already gave my life for him once, so I am capable of everything to keep him safe.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Natasha: I feel happy, Fuzzy... very happy...**

Natasha smiled more and went back to lie on the sand, she left her hands on her belly.

**Natasha: I finally have a reason to stay sane in this place.**

Natasha declared while stroking her belly. Fuzzy jumped in the sand then lay down next to her, very close to her belly and took that moment to take a nap.

While Fuzzy rested, Natasha's mind seethed, in addition to constantly thinking about James and Steve, something that was routine and obsessive for her, she started to think about her pregnancy and what it would be like to have a pregnancy in that hostile environment.

Natasha concluded that as long as the baby is inside her, he will survive and be fine, the problem is when he is born. If the weather be hot as hell like right now, the baby just needs to be naked, just as she practically is right now by the way. But what about in the cold? The ship would protect a bit but not enough. Where to get fabric to protect the baby from the cold?

Natasha could only think of a way out... wait for the Red Skull to appear again, kill him and steal his clothes. The only problem is that she doesn't know if Red Skull would reappears naked next time and she doesn't want the baby to have a vision like that. It would be his first trauma.

There was another possibility for Natasha too... those creatures from the forest of the red field, they have good leather and fur, she can hunt some and remove their leather to create blankets to protect the baby.

Natasha was also thinking about how the birth would be. James was delivered by cesarean section, it was not so difficult but this baby will be a normal delivery and she needs an ideal place to give birth.

Despite the mild temperatures of the fields on the other side of the mountain range, there is a wilder environment, she and the baby could be devoured, so the best thing is the baby be born on this side... of the dunes, here is also where there is drinking water, even if it’s cold, she just needs to record the frequency of the storm to be able to take shelter in time. If it is not safe in the dunes, she will climb the cliff again and have the baby there.

Natasha thought of everything and even thought of providing canteens to carry water and ways to take food for her and for Fuzzy to the cliff when the time comes.

...

If on one side Natasha celebrated her pregnancy, on the other, the father of her baby, Steve Rogers, knew nothing of what was happening to her and had no way of knowing.

As soon as the battle was over and Thanos disappeared, everyone was deeply moved by Tony Stark's sacrifice. Many were in shock, unable to react, others were reacting with despair and anguish, like Peter Parker and Rhodey. But no one was more destabilized than Pepper Potts Stark.

Pepper was the most controlled when Tony was in the final moments of his life, she calmed Peter and when talking to Tony and realizing that he would not survive the action of wearing the infinity stones, she did everything to make him have a peaceful departure with no worries, but as soon as Tony finally passed away, she went into a terrible crisis of crying and hysteria.

Steve was touched by Pepper's pain, he was sad to lose a good friend but he knows the pain Pepper is feeling because he felt it when he heard that Natasha would not come back.

Steve approached Pepper and touched her shoulder.

**Steve: Pepper...**

Pepper made negative with her head and grabbed Tony's armor. Steve left her for a while, then pushed her away again because the body needed to be taken away.

Pepper was reluctant to let Tony go, tried to attack Rhodey and even Steve who tried to contain her, but in the end he gave up and accepted Steve's hug and just cried.

**Pepper: I need to go home.**

**Steve: Someone needs to take her home. I would volunteer but I need to go home and see James.**

**Pepper: No, I can go alone.**

**Steve: This is not a good idea.**

**\- Steve?**

Steve looked at his friend Bucky, who approached them, along with Sam and Wanda Maximoff.

**Bucky: I'll take her home.**

**Sam: Me too.**

Sam completed.

Steve looked at his friends in a different way, it seems that the plug has now dropped that they have come back to life and are there with him. It seemed impossible before.

Steve gave a small smile to his friends, then received a hug from Bucky, then he hugged Sam.

**Steve: It's good to have you guys back.**

**Sam: It's good to be back.**

**Bucky: We can speak better at another time.**

**Steve: Yes, better to take Pepper home...**

**Bucky: Yes. Wanda are you coming with us?**

**Wanda: Yes...**

Sam and Bucky instructed Pepper to follow the two, Wanda followed them as well.

**Steve: As for the others...**

Steve said out loud.

**Steve: Today... we won a battle and that wouldn't be possible without all of you. And it wouldn't be possible without the sacrifice of Tony Stark and also of... of...**

Steve stammered.

**Steve: Natasha... Romanof...**

Steve commented and at that same time, Sam and Bucky, who were already a little distant from him, stopped and looked at Steve in amazement upon hearing his declaration that Natasha had also died.

**Steve: Natasha also sacrificed herself so that you could all be here now, so that we could win the battle against Thanos. We will not let her death and Tony's death be in vain. We will live our life in the best way, we will maintain our defenses and always be prepared for whatever comes. And today what remains for all of us is to celebrate victory!**

**Scott: Very well said, Captain. Very well said!**

Declared Scott Lang, who hugged Hope Pym.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other again before boarding a SHIELD rescue car, along with Pepper Potts, but the car did not start because Wanda did not board after Steve's announcement.

**Bucky: Wanda?**

Wanda looked at Bucky and made negative with his head.

**Bucky: Is everything okay?**

Wanda did negative with her head several times.

**Wanda: Natasha...**

Bucky nodded.

**Bucky: I am sorry.**

**Wanda: I need to speak to Steve.**

**Sam: We will wait for you.**

...

Each went to look after their own interests after Steve's speech and Steve took a few steps and sighed.

 _We won, Natasha. It's done._ Steve thought and was going to continue with his thoughts, when he felt a touch on his arm, he turned and looked at Wanda Maximoff who seemed very moved.

**Wanda: Did she sacrifice herself?**

**Steve: Yes, Wanda.**

Steve saw tears streaming down Wanda's face, she lowered her head.

**Wanda: Why? Why she did that?**

**Steve: She... did what she thought was best to save everyone and save Clint.**

**Wanda: I don't understand... she was so smart, so experienced.**

**Steve: It was because she was so experienced that she was able to sacrifice herself.**

Wanda put her hand on her face, the tears kept coming.

**Wanda: I didn't expect that. I will miss her forever.**

**Steve: I know.**

**Wanda: I'm so sad and angry... Thanos really took everything from me. The love of my life and now my friend, my best friend.**

**Steve: I know it is very difficult for you, Wanda. You're young... you'll get over it and move on.**

**Wanda: I don't know if I can do that.**

**Steve: Yes, you can. Now you know how powerful you are... look at you... look** **at what you did. I am very proud of you.**

Wanda hugged Steve's waist and he hugged her back, running his hand over her head.

**Steve: I'm happy to see you again, Wanda.**

Wanda stopped herself and released Steve.

**Wanda: Why don't you come with us?**

**Steve: I need to see James.**

**Wanda: James??**

Wanda looked at Steve differently and frowned when he realized who James is, she was speechless.

**Steve: It's my s...**

**Wanda: Son...**

Wanda answered for Steve and nodded, she was super impressed.

**Wanda: You and Natasha...**

**Steve: How do you know?**

**Wanda: I just know... it's weird... I know a lot about just looking at you, even though I wasnt't around you before...**

**Steve: Perhaps this is another part of your power that you didn't know yet.**

**Wanda: I think so. I have to go, I'm going to help Pepper but if you need me, I'll stay with you.**

**Steve: No, go help Pepper, I'm fine.**

Wanda nodded.

**Wanda: I want to meet him!**

**Steve: You will.**

Wanda gave a small smile and then ran back to the SHIELD car.

Steve sighed and was greeted by people like King T’Challa, Carol Danvers and Peter Quill then Steve went to one of the ambulances that were attending to the wounded and asked for some assistance.

Steve had an open fracture in his arm, usually he would leave it to resolve something like this later but he cannot appear that way in front of James and he could fail to take care of him after he dismiss the nanny Cindy.

...

When Steve got home, it was almost dawn. He saw James lying in his cabin in the living room hugging a pillow and Cindy was lying on the couch, also asleep.

**Steve: Cindy?**

Steve called low and Cindy woke up, yawning.

**Cindy: Mr. Rogers??**

**Steve: I already arrived. Sorry for the delay.**

**Cindy: Sorry about what if you saved us all, Mr. Rogers? I just have to thank you.**

Cindy got up from the couch and started collecting James' toys.

**Steve: How is James?**

**Cindy: He kept calling you and called his mom a few times but other than that, he played a lot, ate well and he just refused to sleep in his room.**

**Steve: Yeah, that cabin is his safe haven.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Do you want to leave? I'll give you a few days off.**

**Cindy: Yes, I will but only after preparing breakfast for you.**

**Steve: Thank you, I'm going to take a shower.**

...

When James woke up, hours later... Cindy was already gone, he opened his eyes and frowned, then sat down and looked for her but he didn't find her, he found someone else who made him much happier.

**Steve: Good morning, champion.**

Steve stated with a smile, he was sitting on the couch in the living room just waiting for James to wake up.

James smiled and yawned at the same time, then held out his arms for Steve.

**Steve: Come here with daddy.**

James got up and went over to Steve, scratching his eye and still yawning. Steve put James sitting on his leg and hugged him tight.

**Steve: I missed you. How are you? Are you ok? Did Cindy take care of you properly?**

James was curious about his father's bandaged arm.

**James: “Hut”??**

**Steve: Yes, I got hurt.**

James scratched his head.

**James: Bottle.**

**Steve: A baby bottle? Okay... but give me one more hug, son...**

Steve hugged James again.

**Steve: We did it, James. I wanted to say that we won but I don't feel victorious without your mother here...**

Steve commented.

**James: Mommy?**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**James: Where's mommy?**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: She's in a very special place... and Uncle Tony went there too, son.**

**James: Tony?**

**Steve: Yeah, son... Uncle Tony is gone.**

James was listening but he didn't seem to understand.

**Steve: You liked him a lot, didn't you?**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: He liked you a lot too... how will Morgan react? She is bigger than you and I believe she will understand better what happened than you.**

Steve commented.

**Steve: I think it's better not to take you to the funeral, I don't know when it will be but it must be between tomorrow or the day after... Tony has always been extravagant so there may be a lot of press... I don't know, I'll wait for Pepper to give the details and maybe you will go with me.**

Steve commented and went to prepare James' bottle.

...

Two days later Tony Stark's funeral took place on his property. Happy was the one who distributed the invitations and got in touch with everyone and as he announced it would be something private, so Steve decided to take James.

Steve drove up to Pepper's house, some guests were already present.

**Sam: Steve is here!**

Sam commented and this attracted the attention of Bucky and Wanda, who were talking on the porch. Sam was standing on the porch and moved closer to the access stairs, he and the others watched Steve who opened the back door of the car and took a small red-haired boy on his lap.

Sam and Bucky frowned slightly, wondering why he was with a child.

**Sam: Who is that little guy??**

Steve closed the car door and adjusted James's suit, then walked with him to the porch and Sam smiled at Steve.

**Sam: Steve!**

**Steve: Sam...**

**Sam: Who is this guy here??**

Sam smiled at James and James turned his face and tried to hide.

**Wanda: Oh, is that him???**

Wanda hurriedly got up and approached Steve.

**Wanda: Awww...**

**Bucky: Wait, do you know him??**

**Wanda: I am meeting him now!**

Wanda took James's hand and shook it slightly, looking at him. James allowed Wanda to hold his hand.

**Bucky: Who is this, Steve?**

**Steve: This is James.**

**Bucky: James?? Like me?**

**Steve: Yes. We put that name in your honor...**

Bucky frowned and shook his head.

**Bucky: W-wait... do you mean that... this kid is...**

**Sam: Your son???**

**Steve: Yes. James Grant Rogers.**

**Sam: Holy shit, do you have a son???**

**Steve: Language, Sam!**

Steve scolded him.

**Sam: Forgive me but I don't believe his name is James and not Samuel!**

**Bucky: This is a big surprise... and the mother... is Natasha??**

Steve nodded.

**Sam: I already knew that, look at the hair... Hey, James!!!**

Sam got serious and looked at Steve.

**Sam: You know I will never forgive you for honoring Bucky and not me, right?**

Steve opened his mouth to answer but Wanda interrupted them.

**Wanda: James...**

James looked at her.

**Wanda: Your mother was very special to me, I am very happy to meet you. You are so full of life and I know that you are a very special child with a bright future ahead.**

Wanda smiled and seemed to be watering.

**Wanda: I really want to pick you in my arms right nw...**

Wanda looked at Steve.

**Wanda: Can I?**

**Steve: Of course.**

Wanda took James in her arms and obviously he didn't want that for not knowing her, he immediately asked to go back to Steve's arms, who tried to take him back but was intercepted by Sam, who took him in his arms.

**Sam: Come with me, little Bucky.**

James threatened to cry because people were preventing him from reaching his father and Sam turned him over to prevent him from seeing Steve.

**Sam: Do you want to see a trick, James?? Come here... look...**

Sam made a sound with his mouth, known as a 'beatbox' and James was mesmerized and even forgot to cry.

**Wanda: He's wonderful, Steve! So beautiful.**

**Steve: Thank you.**

**Bucky: I am shocked.**

**Steve: We have a lot to catch up on.**

**\- Oh... so... the soldier and the spy fell in love and had a son...**

A peculiar voice that Steve had not heard for a long time commented upon arriving at the door that borders the livng room with the porch.

**Steve: Fury...**

Fury stared at James for a few moments, then sighed and simply walked away and went back into the house.

Another person approached them on the porch, but she was quiet, she went over to Sam and looked at James.

**Maria Hill: Yes. It's definitely hers.**

Hill stroked James’ hair and then James's arm.

**Hill: At least you’re a piece of her that remained...**

Hill commented a little emotionally, it looked like she was going to cry but she took a deep breath and soon turned away from everyone.

After half an hour all the guests were already present, so the funeral took place and James stayed inside the house with Morgan and Happy.

After Tony Stark's funeral, Hulk warned everyone about the mission to return the stones soon after they completed the mission to restore the stability of the universe's timelines. The only problem was that there were no more PYM particles to travel through time but as Hope Pym's father and her mother were back after the Snap, they set out to work on creating more particles.

Jane and Hank Pym warned that the task of creating PYM particles is not that fast, it could take months or even years to create and Scott Lang said he would help in the whole process to try to streamline it.

...

The next day, Steve decided to prepare a surprise for James at home, as he witnessed too many deaths, it was time to have reasons to smile at home and not just regret.

Steve decided to open the pool of the house, which is at the back of the house and is small, he took advantage of that he woke up early and cleaned the pool, put it in to fill it and after everything was ready, he woke James and announced that he had a surprise for him.

Steve first gave James breakfast, then dressed him in swim trunks and floats and took him out to the backyard.

**Steve: Look, James... a new pool! Just for you!**

James was uncomfortable with the daylight, he took a while to understand what was going on. Steve put him down and let him find the pool for himself.

James saw the pool and was curious, hurried over there and almost went in alone.

**Steve: Wait, Daddy is going to come in together.**

Steve commented and took James out of the pool, he took off the shirt he was wearing and just kept his shorts on, then went into the pool with James.

James loved the pool, he played a lot, he slammed his legs and arms into the water, wetting him and Steve all over.

Steve was happy with James' reaction, they were playing in the water until the doorbell rang.

**Steve: Oh... sorry, bud, you will have to come with me answer the door.**

Steve came out of the pool, carrying James on his lap.

**Steve: How about picking up your ball so we can play in the pool? Go get the ball in your room.**

Steve put James on the floor and he ran to look for the ball in his bedroom.

Steve went to the door of the house and because he thought it was some neighbor, he opened it without checking who it was before.

Steve was speechless when he saw who it was.

**Steve: Sharon??**

Sharon Carter raised her eyebrows and smiled.

**Sharon: Hello, Steve!**

****


	31. 31

_Sharon Carter... I can’t believe my eyes... it's hard to believe that she was right there, live and in color. It is hard to believe that the last time I saw her it was in the middle of the Civil War. I did not forget that she disappeared in the Snap Day and I thought of her sometimes when everyone returned but the loss of a great friend and of the love of my life did not let me chase news about her. I feel bad for that._

**Sharon: Wow, this is weird.**

Sharon smiled as he witnessed Steve's long silence.

Steve blinked, realizing that he is being rude for not saying anything.

**James: Daddy, daddy! The ball!**

James said when he appeared in the living room holding a colored ball. Steve and Sharon looked at him.

**Sharon: Daddy??**

Sharon asked.

**Sharon: This is even stranger.**

Sharon commented.

**Steve: Sorry, Sharon...**

Steve turned to James and decided to pick him up because the back door is open and he could easily end up in the pool alone and that would be dangerous.

Steve picked James up.

**Steve: Did you find the ball?**

**James: Yes.**

**Steve: Good, just a minute, son.**

**James: Dadda, poooolll.**

James pointed to the pool, wanting to play with Steve in the pool again.

**Steve: Wait just a bit.**

Steve went with James to the door and Sharon was smiling, she raised both eyebrows and put her hands together, showing her embarrassment.

**Steve: A thousand pardons, please come in...**

Steve opened the door wider. Sharon entered and instead of going to the couch area, she waited for Steve to close the door to approach him. Sharon put her hand on Steve's shoulder and then stretched her face to his and Steve's neck was stiff, but Sharon was just trying to kiss his cheek.

**Sharon: It's good to see you.**

Steve's heart was racing and he doesn't even know why, he smiled and nodded.

**Sharon: And who is this little one? Is that James?**

Sharon stroked James' arm but James frowned and dodged, climbing over Steve, he is not receptive to strangers and laying hands on him is almost a crime.

**Steve: Yes, that is James. My son... he is kind of shy.**

**Sharon: Oh, just like his father!**

Sharon smiled.

**Sharon: Did I arrive just when you were going to bathe in the pool? I'm so sorry, I thought about calling before but I thought it would be too impersonal and I also confess that I really wanted to see you.**

**Steve: No problem, Sharon, it was good of you to come, I also wanted to see you to know about you...**

**Sharon: But you didn't call me...**

**Steve: No, I didn’t, that is true, I’m sorry, it’s just that... things happened too fast, Tony's death is still making me loose my sleep, everything is very strange and confuse now.**

**Sharon: I imagined it. I imagined that you would be suffering a lot, you were very close friends. How are you?**

**Steve: Well...**

Steve tried to put James on the floor, but he arched his legs to stay in his lap.

**Steve: I’m okay, I Guess, I’ve been distracted by taking care of James, this is what gets me out of bed every day. Why don't you sit down?? Oh, God! I'm so rude today...**

Steve took some toys off the couch and then put James on the floor, who complained and grabbed his leg. James looked at Sharon and she smiled and waved at him, which made James try to lap up again.

**Steve: Wait, James...**

Steve went to the back door and closed it, which made James start to cry and point to the pool.

**James: THE POOL!!!**

James continued to cry.

**Steve: James, I need to talk to Sharon first. How about we go later??**

**James: No, no, daddy!**

**Sharon: Steve... don’t do that to him... poor James, don't take that away from him. If you don't mind, I can sit by the pool, I can see a set of tables and chairs nearby.**

**Steve: Oh, that would solve it because if we stay here he will be crying all the time.**

Steve said and took James's hand, they went out into the yard and Sharon followed.

Steve pulled a chair for Sharon and after she sat down he went back into the pool with James who was distracted playing with the water.

Steve looked at Sharon and noticed how much she was staring James, despite the smile on her lips, there was something else in that look and now Steve understands the real reason for her visit: to check if it was true that he had a child.

No, Sharon was not taken by surprise when James arrived in the living room, Sharon works at SHIELD and returned to life like everyone else and at the same time as the others, she was not on the battlefield but she was certainly acting as she could in SHIELD and with the period of these 3 days, Sharon was updated on several subjects of what happened during her absence and certainly sought to know about Steve, so she knows that he registered a child in his name and she probably knows that Natasha also signed on the certificate of the child.

What Steve believes is that it is very difficult for her to believe that he would have a child and a child with Natasha, they were nothing more than friends when they had the last contact. Natasha was in love with Bruce Banner for what Sharon must remember and he would be in love with her, for the kiss they shared in the Civil War.

Sharon is here today making this visit to see and believe with her own eyes and to make sure that James is his and Natasha's son and not an orphan child that they randomly adopted. Steve is sure that Sharon is analyzing James 'features and she has certainly noticed that Natasha's hair cannot be denied and despite the red hair, James' eyes are very Steve's eyes, his face resembles his and also remembers Natasha's, he did the mixture of the two.

Steve saw Sharon increase her smile, then saw her blink her eyes and lean over to leave her elbows on her knees, she looked at him.

**Steve: I see you are surprised...**

**Sharon: I am... but I am also delighted, he is a beautiful child.**

**Steve: Thank you. I wanted to introduce you to him in another way.**

**Sharon: And were you planning this? You didn't call me.**

**Steve: I didn't have much time. Tony's funeral and taking care of James consumed me these last few days, I didn't have a mind, but I was going to call to see if you were okay, although I'm sure you were.**

**Sharon: Sure? Why??**

**Steve: Cause... you are a Carter. You have a legacy of strong women.**

Sharon smiled.

**Sharon: We never had a chance to talk about it, tho... that I'm a Carter.**

**Steve: We don't have to do that.**

**Sharon: No, but I want to tell you that I just hid who I was before because... I knew about the love story you lived with Aunt Peggy and I think I fell in love with you when I was still a little girl and listened the stories about you, so I met you in person and you were everything I expected and I was in disguise and I couldn’t reveal yet who I was and when I could, feIared you would reject me for being Peggy’s niece and I am truly sorry about that.**

**Steve: I understand the disguise part. I understand everything you said and it’s okay, Sharon.**

**Sharon: So...**

Sharon took a deep breath.

**Sharon: His mother...**

**Steve: Natasha... yeah... and she is dead now but you already know that.**

**Sharon: Yes, I do and I was very shocked and sad when I heard about it, I always admired her a lot.**

Sharon smiled out of nowhere.

**Sharon: It's funny that... she really encouraged me to go out with you, she was one of the first to know that I had a crush on you, so she did everything to bring me closer to you.**

Steve frowned slightly. So Natasha not only told him to be with Sharon out of nowhere but she knew Sharon wanted him and tried to make them stay together.

**Sharon: And now... I find out that you two had a child together. I thought you were just friends. By any chance... was James just an accident of something from one night or were you and Natasha in a serious relationship??**

Steve sighed and he did not want to have a conversation about this in front of James, he is only 2 years old, almost 3 and Steve doesn’t know what he can understand.

**Steve: No, we were together already but James wasn’t planned, tho.**

**Sharon: Wow... wow...**

Sharon laughed under her breath.

**Steve: It was a long time after what you and me had, Sharon. She didn't "attack" me after we ran away together... it took time, we were both needy, lost, supporting each other... our friendship was always very strong and it reached a point that we discovered that that friendship had turned into passion.**

Sharon raised her eyebrows in surprise.

**Steve: It was all very natural, we almost had a baby before James, he was in her belly when the Snap Day happened and she lost the baby.**

**Sharon: I'm so sorry, Steve!**

**Steve: Me too.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: Natasha was very sad about the loss of the baby, so I was, but nothing compared to what she felt, she was hooked on it and when she knew she would have a small chance of bringing him back, even though we already had James, she didn't hesitate, she wanted to try to recover the baby.**

**Sharon: And that's when she was killed...**

Steve swallowed the sentence and nodded.

**Steve: I don't know what happened in Vormir but only Clint came back.**

**Sharon: Wow... she had the courage to leave her son... I don't understand that ...**

**Steve: She didn’t she wouldn’t come back and we both left James to bring everyone back and today I regret doing that, I would rather have her here with me.**

**Sharon: I think it's a little selfish of you and Nat, now James doesn't have a mother anymore.**

**Steve: Sharon, sorry, I don't speak like that in front of James.**

**Sharon: Sorry. You're right.**

**Steve: Okay... I felt angry sometimes too because today there is still a regret for having accepted this mission but at the same time how would we both be selfish in ignoring the pain of everyone else in this universe who lost people who They loved?**

**Sharon: Yeah, looking at it that way... you're absolutely right. It was very brave and heroic of her... of all of you, by the way. Thank you for saving me, for saving us.**

**Steve: No need to thank me.**

**Sharon: But I do anyway, just acept it.**

Steve gave a small smile.

**Steve: And what about you? What are you going to do with your life now?**

Sharon sighed.

**Sharon: I don't know exactly, I just know that I want to have my friends around, I mean... I want to make more friends, I need more friends. SHIELD still take a lot of my personal time, so much so that you are the only person I can call as a friend now and I hope we can see each other more often.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: But of course, Sharon. I will always be your friend and you will have more friends, I will be able to introduce you to them again.**

**Sharon: What about your neighbors?**

**Steve: They are good people, do you want to meet them?**

**Sharon: No, I don't have much to share with civilians.**

**Steve: I understand. I'm glad you decided to find more time for yourself, to socialize... I decided to do the same.**

Sharon smiled and looked surprised.

**Sharon: Really? Steve Rogers? Investing time on himself?**

**Steve: Really...**

Steve chuckled and adjusted James to stand on his knees.

 **Steve: I'm tired... I was tired long before I brought everyone back, I plan on making this my last act as Captain America and it was supposed to be** Natasha's last one too, we had decided to get married and live a normal life with our child away from it all.

**Sharon: Natasha?? Getting married and being a normal mother and wife??**

Sharon laughed.

**Sharon: Sorry, but... it doesn't look like Natasha.**

**Steve: A lot has happened, Sharon, we were willing to live just for the two of us. I mean... three.**

Steve laughed and looked at James.

**Steve: And now, I think about leaving it all behind and concentrating on having a new life. James deserves to have a normal life, if I'm still here, it's for him. Just for him.**

**Sharon: James is very lucky to have a father like you. He will be very happy and I hope to get to know him more, he looks at me suspiciously now.**

**Steve: He looks like that to everyone at first but then he gets used to it.**

**Sharon: Will he get used to me?**

**Steve: Yeah. Why don't you stay to eat with us?? You will see another side of him.**

****

**Sharon: I don't want to get in the way.**

**Steve: No, you won't, it's good to have a female presence in the house. One of the things that worries me is that James will live with me alone and I don't want him to have a very mainly male view of life.**

**Sharon: Just because you have this concern shows that James will be a great man and I fully understand your concern and if you want, I can visit a few times and interact with him.**

**Steve: That would be great.**

Steve and Sharon smiled, chat more and ate together and James ended up accepting her presence and started interacting with her, showing Sharon all the toys he have, he just didn't want to go on her lap. Despite the hours they spent together when Sharon tried to hold him, James fled to his cabin or to Steve's lap.

Even after Sharon left, Steve received another visit and it was very late at night, he was suspicious because the neighbors retire too early.

Steve checked who it was when he opened a door.

**Steve: Hill!**

**Hill: Good night, Steve.**

**Steve: What happened?**

**Hill: Nothing. Can I come in?**

Steve looked even more suspicious. What does Maria Hill wants? A new mission?

Steve let Hill in, she came in and soon saw James sleeping in his cabin in the living room.

**Steve: How can I help?**

**Hill: I'm here because... I'll be very straigt with you, I wanted to see James.**

**Steve: At this hour?? He is sleeping now.**

**Hill: Yes. I knew he would be sleeping so I came now. Can I just... uhm... see him?**

**Steve: Uhm... yes...**

Steve indicated James with his hand and he was confused by this unusual visit.

Maria Hill approached the cabin and crouched next to James, she watched him for a few moments in silence, then felt Steve sit on a couch next to her.

**Steve: Is everything okay, Hill?**

**Hill: Yes. It is... I just miss her. Only that.**

Hill declared and Steve sighed.

**Steve: Me too.**

**Hill: It is shocking that she had a child... he is so perfect.**

**Steve: He is. It's what's left of her.**

Hill sighed.

**Hill: Could she at least see how perfect he is?**

**Steve: Yes... he is like that because of her.**

**Hill: It comforts me a little.**

**Steve: You were close friends.**

**Hill: Yes. More than you can imagine, we came from a long past together, it is hard to believe that she is no longer available to me.**

**Steve: She said the same thing about you. She was very devastated when you disappeared at the Snap. She couldn't get over not having you and Fury around.**

**Hill: And she died to bring us back.**

**Steve: Not only you, she was pregnant and lost the baby in Snap.**

**Hill: So she thought she could recover the pregnancy...**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Hill: How stupid she was! Now she's gone without the baby and James! I wish I could beat her up.**

**Steve: She did what she could. I'm sure. At least I like to think so.**

Hill sighed.

**Hill: Well... I have to go...**

Hill stroked James's foot and stood up. Steve got up too, the two looked at each other.

**Steve: Hill, you can come and visit James whenever you want.**

Hill nodded in agreement.

**Steve: I only as you to come e at a time that James could really get to know you. I think he can know more about his mother through you than anyone else.**

**Hill: I will think about it. Good night, Rogers.**

**Steve: Good night, Hill.**

Steve opened the door for Hill and waited for her to get in her car to close the door.

...

Four months later... Natasha already had a very big belly, so she was also much slower to move, so her hunts were carefully planned to be able to return “home” safely, especially since she knows she now has 4 months of gestation ahead.

Time was something Natasha didn’t used to control because it didn’t matter anyway, but since she recovered her gestation she started making a calendar on rocks to get an idea of when she was going to give birth.

Natasha came to discover another field in all her journeys through Vormir, such as the blue field, where there were lakes that she dived to catch fish-like animals to eat.

Whenever Natasha went to explore the fields, she always took Fuzzy and left him in the field that had the same species as himself, in case he wanted to stay at home with his family, but faithfully he followed her when she returned from the fields and that made her immensely happy, she considered him a great friend.

**Natasha: I confess that I get more nervous the more time passes... but you know what, Fuzzy? I feel him moving inside me and then I get calm again and then I vomit my soul and I get calm again. This pregnancy is not like James' and I don't know if it's because I'm here in this place.**

Natasha commented to her friend, as they walked back to their ship, in the dunes.

**Natasha: What name will we call this baby, Fuzzy?**

Fuzzy made a sound.

**Natasha: No, I can't call him Fuzzy... or can I??**

Natasha commented randomly.

**Natasha: I thought about calling him Steven because I miss talking to him, I miss calling his name in out loud, you know? But I feel it would be a little weird... so maybe Samuel?? Steve would honor his two biggets friends... but if he were thinking about me... it would be Nicholas...**

Natasha laughed alone.

**Natasha: I think I'll know when I see his face for the first time. Almost everything is ready for when he arrives in a few months... are you sure that the best place to have him is on the cliff too?**

Fuzzy made another sound.

**Natasha: Oh, I know it’s cold there, but I’m Russian and in addition to the fabric of the Skull suit that I pulled out and the blankets in the ship, the baby will still have my body to transmit heat, so I I think everything will be fine, and you??**

Fuzzy made his approval sound.

**Natasha: Okay! Everything decided! We will prepare dinner and then sleep, my friend!**

...

A month later, the bell at Bucky Barnes' apartment rang, he opened the door seconds later.

**\- Good Morning! Special delivery to Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson!**

Bucky smiled.

**Bucky: Good morning, Wanda!**

**Wanda: So... are we all ready?**

Wanda smiled back, entering the apartment with bags of Starbucks, she approached the couch.

**Wanda: Good morning, Sam!**

**Sam: Good morning, little witch.**

**James: Itch, itch!**

**Wanda: The name is Witch, James.**

Wanda smiled and took a box of donuts and Sam's coffee out of the bag, who grabed and put it on the coffee table in the small living room of the apartment he shares with Bucky and Wanda.

**Wanda: Why is only Bucky ready to go??**

Wanda asked after noticing Sam in the same clothes he slept in and Bucky was in uniform.

**Wanda: We have a mission now, boys.**

Wanda commented and handed the coffee to Bucky.

**Wanda: I know you don't like to eat anything in the morning, but I brought this croissant, I tasted it and it is wonderful.**

**Bucky: I don't really eat but since you had the work and the kindness to buy, I will eat. Thank you.**

**Wanda: You will not regret it.**

Wanda smiled and then went to the small kitchen that overlooks the living room.

**Bucky: Steve has not yet come to pick up James and because of that this mission will have to be just you and me.**

**Wanda: Again?**

**Bucky: Is it so bad to be with me?**

**Wanda: Not at all, but hey, Sam is going to miss all the fun.**

**Sam: Not at all, Steve is just late. I'll meet you as soon as he gets James.**

**Wanda: So he better be quick.**

**Sam: Did you forget that you are not the only one who can you fly?**

**Wanda: No, just an alert...**

Wanda returned in the room and went straight to James, she picked him up and kissed his cheek for a long time, which made James try to get off her lap and go to Sam's.

**Wanda: I will miss you so much, James Rogers! You need to come and spend more time with us.**

**Bucky: You're saying that just because he called you mom last night.**

Wanda put James on the couch again, while laughing.

**Wanda: Poor thing, he is totally missing calling someone as mom.**

**Sam: It's the hair.**

**Wanda: Does my hair look like Natasha's now?**

**Bucky: I don't think so.**

**Sam: Of course it looks like hers, they are both red.**

**Bucky: Wanda uses more orange than red.**

Wanda looked at Bucky and nodded.

**Wanda: Thanks for really noticing me, Bucky! Unlike other people who live with me and don't even know the color of my hair!!**

Wanda looked at Sam accusingly.

The apartment bell rang again.

**Wanda: Is it Steve?**

Bucky opened the door and it was really Steve.

**Steve: Good morning!**

**James: Daddy!!**

James got off the couch in a hurry and despair, but also with great joy, he hasn't seen his father since yesterday morning. Sam had to hold him back so he wouldn't get hurt on the coffee table.

**Sam: Be careful, boy.**

**James: DAADDYYY!!!**

**Steve: Hey, my champion!!!**

Steve crouched down and was hugged tightly by James, he kissed his forehead and stood up with him in his lap.

Bucky greets Steve with pats on his back.

**Steve: How are you, James? Have you cried a lot?**

**Wanda: Oh, just at bedtime, we had to improvise a cabin for him to sleep and after we created, the three of us lay with him here in the living room and he slept, but he woke up in a great mood and ate well.**

**Sam: Yes and he still called Wanda mom.**

Steve frowned and looked at Wanda.

**Wanda: He was confused. That as all.**

**Steve: Okay, I was more worried about you guys having to go out today.**

**Bucky: Did you complete your mission?**

**Steve: It wasn't actually mine, I just went to help Agent 13.**

**Sam: Hm... it lookis like you’re helping her a lot lately...**

Sam commented sarcastically.

**Steve: What do you mean by that comment?**

**Sam: I don't know... you tell me... she's a beautiful woman, you've had a brief romance before...**

**Steve: It is not the kind of relationship we have.**

**Sam: But is it perhaps the type that you should have?**

Steve frowned.

**Sam: Natasha is gone, Steve... you say you're remaking your life... Sharon would be good company.**

**Bucky: I think Sharon would be a good companion for Steve.**

**Wanda: Sharon has many qualities, that is a fact, she likes James, they get along, but... let's not forget that we are not the ones who decide. Maybe** Steve isn't ready to move on yet and he doesn't have to move on now if he doesn't want to.

**Steve: Guys, I moved on, but with James, it didn't depend on having a romance for that to happen.**

**Sam: This is true.**

**Steve: Well, I'm going to make you comfortable now. Sorry for the delay and thank you very much for your help.**

**Bucky: You’re welcome.**

**Steve: Say bye to everyone, James.**

James waved a hand.

**Sam: Bye, godson.**

**James: Bye, bye.**

**Bucky: Bye, James.**

**Wanda: Bye, little Bucky!**

Steve went to the door and Bucky held it open for him to pass.

**Sam: Oh, James!**

Steve stopped and turned James to see Sam.

**Sam: Go on, Patriots! Patriots !!!**

James raised his arms high and waved his hands in imitation of what Sam was doing.

**Sam: Patriots! Patriots!!!**

Sam clapped his hands three times and repeated the sentence and he did it two more times and James imitated everything he did.

**James: Triots! Triotsss!!!**

James clapped his hands, laughing.

**Wanda: Sam who taught the boy these things.**

**Steve: Better than me teaching! I loved this!**

**Sam: Ah, I knew you would like it! Patriots!!**

**Steve: Go, Patriots!**

**Sam: We are going to watch the game at your house next weekend. Call Maria Hill.**

**Steve: Alright. Bye guys.**

Steve finally took the elevator with James.

**Steve: Now do you root for Patriots, son? Daddy too!**

Steve commented inside the elevator and then took James home.

...

Two more months passed and Scott Lang announced the laboratory that Peter Parker in association with Stark Industries and the Pym scientists had created got invaded and robbered and that the PYM particle that was in the final stages of testing had been stolen.

Steve was very disappointed with the news despite being watching the progress of this project from a distance. He kept himself at a distance so as not to be obsessed with ideas that could fail and cause further damage to all the recovery he has obtained from Natasha's death. Steve doesn't want to get his hopes up and feel them being pulled out of him again, Natasha's death still hurts in his chest but time definitely helped him deal with the longing.

Time and James, it's good to point that out.

Although Steve didn't ask anything, Pym said that a task force was set up to rescue what was stolen because if used in the wrong way, it can cause imbalances in the timelines of the universe and he also tried to comfort Steve by saying that they would start again the entire project to create the particles for his time travel.

Steve thanked Scott, but continued to follow from a distance.

...

Days later... Natasha, now at the beginning of her eighth month of pregnancy, could not avoid accessing the fields, there was no freezer there to gather meat and fruit and keep it stored and fresh, she had no choice but to return to ensure her meals every day.

Strangely, Natasha didn't have to feed Fuzzy often, she doesn't know how he feeds but he never wants to eat what she brings and never complains about anything either.

Today, after crossing the first field with her giant belly, Natasha left Fuzzy in his field as she does everyday but Fuzzy acted weird, he made a sound similar to crying.

**Natasha: Oh, stop it... you know I'll be back in two hours, or less... I can't be away from our home for a long time. Go play with your friends, go...**

Natasha commented and went to the red field and Fuzzy continued to make a cry.

**Natasha: I don't like this kind of behaviour, so stop!**

Natasha declared and looked at him very seriously, then she headed towards the forest, passing by that lake of brilliant, magnificent creatures.

When Natasha arrived in the forest, she was attentive to the animals that live there, there were none around, so she already took the first fruits she saw and ate to satisfy the hunger and desire she was feeling, she went ahead and started to put fruits in the bag she carried on her back, but there weren't many around today, it must be from the amount she harvested in the past months.

Natasha decided to go even further in the forest and at a certain moment she became distracted and ended up falling in a part where the ground was uneven. The difference between the soils was considerable and the worst part was that Natasha fell on her belly and in the fall she hit her head on rocks that were there in the lower region.

Natasha did not know what worried her the most, she immediately felt dizzy, she felt pain and did not know if it was in the head or her belly. Natasha took a deep breath and was about to pass out but she knew she couldn't just faint in that environment where those hostile animals live.

Natasha took a deep breath once more to gather the strength to stay conscious but she knows she doesn't have much chance of escaping from there now.

Nothing was going as planned even though Natasha had prepared for this birth in Vormir... that fall was not in her plans and her water breaking now was not really in her plans.

Natasha knows she is in labor and unfortunately she is alone and without the support of friend Fuzzy. Was he feeling that the time was coming and was agitated by it??

Natasha screamed when she felt a very strong contraction, she put her hands on her belly and closed her eyes tight and another intense pain came pulling out another cry of pain.

 _What is it? Wait a little longer, please baby_. Natasha begged her son.

 _Not here, not now, it’s not safe here. Please_. Natasha asked and as if that was not enough, she got completely surrounded by the animals of the red forest, those that resemble monkeys and today seemed to have more of them than usual.

Natasha looked at those animals desolate, they do not allow anyone to leave their forest while awake and she cannot give birth there in that hostile environment now. If she gives birth there... what will they do?? Will they attack the baby?? Are they going to attack them both?


	32. 32

At Steve Rogers' house, it was night, very late at night. James was sleeping in the crib in his room and Steve was sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Earlier in that same day, James was being really naughty, he was very active and he didn't leave Steve rest for a minute, so he had to dedicate himself to playing with him until James got tired and Steve realized that James seems way more resistant to sleep on last days.

**Steve: James it's time for bed, I'm going to turn off the lights.**

Steve warned and then turned off the lights, he also turned off the TV and it made James start to cry.

**Steve: Son, you don't have to cry.**

**James: Daddy, I scare, daddy.**

**Steve: Scared? Of what?**

**James: Dark!**

**Steve: Daddy is here with you so nothing is gonna happen. Come here.**

James sat, crying.

**Steve: James??**

James crawled over to his cabin and sat inside, crying and looking at Steve, who didn't care much because James does this every day to sleep.

**Steve: Are you going to sleep there? OK.**

Steve sat on the couch and crossed his arms, he leaned his head back on the couch and pretended to be asleep, which made James cry more and still Steve didn't give in.

James stopped crying loudly, he looked at Steve and got up, he went over to him and put his little hand on his father’s knee to make him “wake up”.

Steve opened one eye and looked at James, there were only tears on his face.

**Steve: What, James?**

**James: Mommy.**

James hit the wound. Steve already manages to ignore most of the tricks that James does, but when he talks about his mother, it hurts Steve and makes him think that he has to do everything he wants so James won’t suffer for Natasha.

Steve pulled his head off the couch and looked at James.

**Steve: Do you miss your mom?**

James nodded.

**Steve: She misses you too, son. Don’t Cry, please...**

**James: Mommy.**

Steve took James on his lap and laid him down, James was quiet and in a few minutes he closed his eyes and started to yawn.

**James: Daddy??**

**Steve: Um?**

**James: Milk?**

**Steve: Do you want a bottle?**

**James: I want to.**

**Steve: Okay, Daddy will do it.**

Steve left James on the couch and went to prepare a bottle of warm milk.

Steve came back and put James back on his lap, gave him the bottle and James almost slept on Steve's lap but he prefers to sleep in the cabin, which is where he feels safe, so James got off his father's lap, carrying the bottle, pulled a pillow and went into the cabin, lay down and slept alone.

After James slept in his cabin, Steve decided to watch the game on TV, he had already lost half the game but he needed to relax and he needed a moment for him to be able to think about Natasha, he cannot think about her during the day because of James since he can't help but feeling emotional. He misses Natasha so much that sometimes he just feels angry, if he could get drunk, he would be drunk by now.

Steve looked around the room, the frames with pictures of Natasha had been removed and kept after Sharon Carter's suggestion, who noticed that this made James and Steve think too much about her and soon suffer a lot for her, there is only one portrait of her now in the room that Steve insisted on keeping for the promise of keeping the memory of Natasha and their unborn child, alive for James.

After the game, Steve put it in the newspaper and before settling on the couch, he took James to his bedroom and put him in the crib, he stopped letting James sleep all night in the cabin, following another advice from Sharon, who spoke about possible spine problems.

Steve came back into the living room and watched twenty minutes of newspaper, then ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Steve was so tired that he didn't notice any sound and as he trusts the neighborhood where he lives so much and now he's been living there for almost a year and nothing happened, so he slept sometimes with the door unlocked.

Because of this confidence, the house does not have special locks and although James' room had the window closed, now, at 4 am, it was being carefully opened from the outside with complete silence and discretion.

The black gloves and all the black clothing, in all the pitch of the night, camouflaged the invader who looked professional in this type of break-in. After opening the window, the intruder entered James' room and immediately went to the bedroom door that was open, the intruder went down the hall, looked around to make sure no one was awake, then returned to James's room, closed the door and approached the crib where James slept and when he reached the crib bar, he stepped on a toy that emits sound and that made the invader freeze.

The invader looked at James, who now frowned, sighed and opened his eyes a little, but then closed it again.

James frowned more, after the image he saw and opened his eyes again and faced that unknown figure, dressed in black in the dark with mask and all.

**\- Hush...**

Said the invader, who put his hand close to James' face to prevent the scream and cry that were about to happen.

...

In Vormir, Natasha could not reason beyond the contraction pains she felt, she was no longer concerned with the creatures of the red forest that surrounded her, not even now that they were looking very nervous, grunting loudly, jumping and running from one side to the other, looking extremely wild, but what's the use of caring about them now if the pain of each contraction is absurd?

The pains were very intense and did not stop and to worse things up she was alone and not knowing how to deliver her own baby.

**Natasha: SKUUUULLLL!!!**

Natasha shouted the name of the Red Skull, asking for help to whom she always despised but this is a time that she is terrified and really wanted someone around to say something, to at least say that everything will be okay and she wanted it to be Steve so much but that’s impossible, so the only person who could be there with her was the one she called but he didn't show up, after all, less than 8 hours ago she attacked him for the millionth time, killing him.

Natasha screamed again in pain and could no longer sit upright and she knows she is in labor and she always knew she would go through this alone, but she didn’t imagine she would be as dizzy as she is now due to a fall and it's not time for this baby to be born. No, she did the math.

Even though it is not the time, the baby is not interested in knowing if Natasha is not ready, he is coming right now and Natasha can feel the pressure that his head is putting on her groin, the whole lower region of her belly is very heavy and Natasha put the hand on the area below the belly, trying to decrease the pressure.

Natasha is now drenched in sweat, due to the hot climate in that region, due to the effort she is making as well and luckily, she is practically naked, as the climate in this forest is hot and humid, she just had to tear off the cloths that were rolled up around her waist and she did it slowly and with difficulty, it looked like any movement was going to trigger a big wave of pain.

After performing this terrible task of undressing, Natasha lay back on the floor, she took a deep breath and moaned the entire time, she held her belly and pulled it up, as if trying to prevent the birth because it hurt too much and she just wanted it to end.

Natasha ended up feeling the wet blood and liquid due to her water that bursted, the liquid spread over her legs. Natasha felt more contractions and at shorter intervals, and the weak screams seemed to ease the pain.

Natasha just wanted it to end, so she saw no solution but to push, so she started pushing so that the child would leave soon and end the suffocation.

Natasha propped her elbows on the floor, closed her eyes tight, clenched her teeth and started to push with the strength she had, she could feel the head crowning her opening and could feel her skin being torn by that act and the pain was so great that she had to pause and rethink if she should really push.

**Natasha: Nooo... nooooo.**

Natasha screamed and took three deep breaths until she started pushing again, she needs to do this and she was doing it despite the fear, despite the pain, despite of all the threats of the forest creatures, she kept pushing and even God she thought about it and cried out for help.

Another big push and Natasha could feel the baby’s head passing and she is aware that she cannot stop now or the baby does not survive and she probably doesn’t either, but she doesn’t know what happens if she dies on that place, if she really dies or not...

At the time of passing the baby's shoulders, Natasha really wanted to be dead, she doesn't believe that she needs to feel pain in a place where she is practically dead and her strengths are already at the limit and the only thing that could motivate her now to continue, it would be having Steve there telling her to push and repeat that she is strong and that she can do it. Thinking about Steve made Natasha cry and it also reminded her of James and the first time she saw him and held him in her arms. It was the best moment of her life and she misses him so much and it is for him that she is now gathering her strength to push again and finally give birth to the baby.

With a painful cry and so shrill that she expelled birds and could be heard echoing almost all over the planet Vormir, Natasha finally gave birth to the baby, but she was so tired that she was partially unconscious after such an effort.

Natasha only knows that the baby left her body, she knows that there is a relief in the area of her intimate part, she had no more pressure, she had no more pain and she seemed to have lost all senses because she didn't hear any crying, she didn't hear any sound. Nothing more, no sound of the baby... Natasha was lying on the floor again and then closed her eyes.

Natasha opened her eyes a little and saw the animals in the forest getting closer to her, she blinked her eyes slowly and her breathing changed, she knows that they can harm the baby but also she can't react right now, she can’t even see if her son is alive. Natasha felt only the shadow of one of the creatures on her face.

Natasha moved her head from side to side and wondered if the child was stillborn or was being devoured now by those creatures, Natasha ended up closing her eyes for good.

...

On Earth, James grunted when he felt the invader's hand cover his mouth, he was about to try out loud when the invader lowered the mask that covered his face and looked him in the eye.

**\- Go back to sleep or you'll get me in trouble.**

Said the voice that made James frown.

**\- You know who I am, right? You know me, James...**

Now with his mouth free because the invader uncapped his mouth, James was still threatening to cry.

**\- Please don't cry... I know your mother, I was her friend, I loved her and I would never hurt you... I am Maria... you only saw me awake about 2 or 3 times, but I saw you sleeping a hundred times...**

Maria Hill was the invader of Steve Rogers' house and it is not the first time that she makes this visit, however the other times, she visited him when Steve and James were already asleep. She wants to avoid Steve's drama and she is afraid of children, so she didn't want James to see her there.

Maria visits James because he makes her feel at peace and it's like being close to Natasha, but only when he's asleep, awake is like being close to Steve himself and she has no patience for that.

**Hill: You won't cry, will you??**

James was still threatening to cry, now his eyes were full of tears and his lip was trembling.

**Hill: No, no, no... look what I have!**

Hill pulled a pistol from behind her pants.

**Hill: A gun... A Glock! Do you know who loved the Glock? Your mother! Natasha, she had a...**

Hill was excited and it made James pay more attention.

**Hill: Do you like it?? Look ...**

Hill took the cartridge out of the pistol and almost handed the gun to James, but gave up.

**Hill: Do you know what? This is crossing the line. Your father said I was welcome, but my weapons were not so I bet he leaves the shield anywhere around here.**

**James: Shill?**

**Hill: Shield.**

**James: Shield.**

**Hill: Yes! Did you see?? Oh! That hypocrite! The shield is a weapon. He kills people with that thing and he wanted to complaing about my guns?**

**James: Kill??**

**Hill: Oh, no! No, no... forget about it.**

Hill put the back of the hand that held the pistol to her forehead, she rolled her eyes and gave herself a spur.

**Hill: No, he doesn't kill, he just beats people with his shield...**

**James: Beat??**

**Hill: James... why don't you go back to sleep??**

James grunted.

**Hill: No!!! Wait...**

Hill put the gun down and took out her cell phone, she put it in the gallery and displayed pictures of her with Natasha, most were pictures that somebody else took of them and the two were super serious and there were only three "selfie" types photos, two of which Natasha took and she was smiling, while Hill was serious and distracted by some serious matter and the other was Maria Hill who took the selfie, smiling and pointing at Natasha, passed out on the coffee table at her house.

**James: Mommy...**

**Hill: Yes... that’s your mother... see? She went through some shame phases, one day I'll tell you about it.**

Hill handed the phone over to James and he already knows how to run his finger to see the pictures and when the picture of Natasha appeared more serious, it was the one that most reminded him of her. Hill noticed how long he took in that photo and she was thrilled when James held the phone close to his face as if he wanted to feel his mother close to him.

**Hill: I don't think showing you that was a good idea.**

Hill commented and James looked at her.

**Hill: Listen... I'm going to tell you a secret ... I have some spies in your neighborhood... I have cameras on the street too because your dad is na idiot... he thinks he's normal like everyone else and that he has no enemies, but he does. If it were just him living here alone, it would be his problem to be attacked... but having you it’s something else, I care about you so that's my problem, so you're safe, James. I promise.**

Hill commented as if James could understand all of this.

**Hill: Speaking of cameras... what does my Agent 13 do around here so often? What's up with Sharon and your father?**

**James: Ant Shanon.**

**Hill: It’s aunt, say it... aunt.**

**James: Ant.**

**Hill: Oh, Jesus... aunt Sharon, but whatever. Tell me something, James... are they dating? Not that it's any of my business, but all that General Ross’ bullshit isn't finished yet and Sharon works for the government, she's loyal to them... not that I'm not, but... I don't know... I have doubts whether this... new intimacy between them is a love interest or a political one. It better be love.**

Hill gave a half smile. James yawned.

**Hill: And now? Are you ready to sleep? I think you are... can you give me back my cell phone?**

Hill tried to get her cell phone but James held on tight.

**James: Mommy!**

**Hill: Okay! Okay...**

James was also more agitated by Hill's presence, he didn't even want to stay in bed, so he got up and asked Hill for a lap.

**Hill: Oh, no...**

James folded his knees and grunted.

**Hill: Okay, okay! You don’t need to cry!**

Hill picked James up.

**James: Game!**

James wanted to play on Hill's cell phone.

**Hill: There are no games here.**

**James: Game!**

**Hill: There is no game, but there is Youtube... can be that?**

Hill accessed the app and put it in children's videos. James watched some but lost easy attention, he preferred to interact with her.

Hill ended up sitting in the armchair with James to talk to him and trying to get him to watch videos.

**Hill: Don't you ever sleep??**

Hill asked.

**Hill: Better get back to your crib, James.**

Hill put him back in his crib and put her phone in her pocket, which did James complains.

**Hill: Wait two minutes.**

Hill did the two with her hand for James and he was amused and laughed, then did the 1 with his finger.

**James: Two.**

**Hill: No, this is one.**

James did two with his finger.

**James: One.**

**Hill: No! This is two!!**

James did three.

**James: Two.**

**Hill: By God, don't you know how to count?? You are like two years old, right?? Or three??**

Hill frowned.

**Hill: At what age does the child learn how to count?? I'm going to have to do some research to make sure you're not like... retarded.**

Hill searched on his cell phone.

**Hill: Well... it looks like you're at the age of learning stuff... it's easy, James... can you repeat with me?? One...**

Hill did the one with her finger.

**James: One!**

James imitated her.

**Hill: That's it! Now two...**

**James: Two.**

James followed her instructions.

**Hill: Three...**

**James: "Tees".**

**Hill: Four... fiv ...**

**James: One, two... five...**

James started counting alone in his own way.

**Hill: No... attention...**

Hill repeated over ten times till James got it right and managed to count it right twice, then James yawned nonstop, so Maria Hill made him lie down, she was quiet looking at him and he grunted a little, but went back to sleep again.

Maria Hill watched James for a few minutes yet, then she left the house without leaving a trace behind.

...

Back to Vormir, Natasha who was practically unconscious woke up in shock when some water was thrown in her face. If before she could not hear the sound of anything, especially the sound of her baby to whom she gave birth moments ago, now she hears everything and very loudly, because the creatures seemed irritated with her and were growling very loudly.

Natasha opened her eyes a little and saw one of the creatures spit water or anything liquid in her face, which made her wake up even more, Natasha frowned and took a deep breath.

 _My son... where is he?_ Natasha thought and now she could hear the baby's cry clearly and she felt a relief for it, she opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly, she looked at that little white creature on the floor, which stretched his legs and arms while crying vigorously.

Natasha was astonished, she was staring at that baby with enchantment, with shock, with guilt and especially with love.

Natasha noticed one more important detail when she reached out to take the baby... it was not a boy.

**Natasha: You are not a boy...**

Natasha whispered softly and took the baby on her lap, who continued to cry and scream a lot but Natasha couldn't calm her down before inspecting her entire body and knowing what the creatures of the forest did to her.

Nothing, they did nothing to the baby. No scratches on that baby, but actually the creatures did do something to the baby... They cut her umbilical cord and she was kind of clean, which gave Natasha certainty that those creatures were protecting her baby all this time, for that reason they were mad at her, for not taking care of the baby.

Natasha doesn't know how long she was unconscious, she imagines it has been for half an hour or more and she was just extremely grateful that the baby was fine.

Now that Natasha calmed down and was able to dedicate herself to calm her newly born daughter. Natasha held her more appropriately, put her hand on the baby's head and brought her face closer.

**Natasha: Hi... hi... baby...**

Natasha was so emotional that tears came down from her eyes.

**Natasha: I am your mommy... I'm so happy to see you... you're finally here.**

Those were Natasha's first words to her daughter who was still screaming, maybe because Natasha took so long to pick her up and everything is very new for her, the texture of that floor with leaves and grasses must be horrible for such a delicate skin.

**Natasha: I'm sorry... I’m so sorry...**

Natasha said and smiled and cried, all at the same time.

**Natasha: We are not alone, baby... we have each other now and I love you.**

Natasha sighed and the baby started to calm down.

**Natasha: I wanted your father to know that it worked... it worked! It was worth it because I got you back... and everything I did was for that... it was for you and you are perfect! Oh, God you are so perfect... welcome to life, baby girl...**

****


	33. 33

Natasha welcomed her daughter with those kind words and it was still very difficult to believe that she was finally there with her, that she is finally having contact with another human being, who can feel and express itself even though she is a baby and this little piece of human being is hers, she did that. She and Steve did something perfect together, again.

**Natasha: If you could see her, Steve...**

Natasha still had tears on her face and she still had a smile too, she couldn't help it, but why hide what she's feeling anyway? There's no one there, she can be weak or strong... it doesn't matter.

Natasha heard her daughter's growl again.

**Natasha: Hi... alright, alright...**

Natasha stated in a soft voice and brought her close to her body.

**Natasha: Don't cry anymore... hush...**

The baby was quiet again and it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Natasha noticed that the day was coming to an end and she didn't know if she should spend the night there in the forest. Even though she didn't know, Natasha didn't have much choice now, she went through a birth and despite the pain no longer exists, she was hurt by the action of the birth and she still feels dizzy.

What reassures Natasha is to make sure that those animals were protecting her daughter all along, which makes her feel more secure about staying there until she feels better to move away.

Natasha feels exhausted, she felt a shadow approach and recognized who it was.

**\- Two souls now...**

Natasha looked at the sleeping baby.

**Natasha: I called you... you didn't come. I needed you, Skull.**

**\- You murdered me.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: So I go into labor and you don't come to help me only because I put a stake through your chest?**

Natasha asked and then reflected on the question she just did.

**Natasha: I wouldn't come either.**

Natasha shrugged.

**\- A girl.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: Yes.**

**\- Name?**

Natasha frowned slightly.

**Natasha: I didn't think about it. I thought it would be a boy.**

**\- Unnamed?**

**Natasha: She will have a name but... I jusy don't know yet.**

**\- If you still want to leave...now you could...**

Natasha chuckled softly.

**Natasha: No, I don't want to leave!**

Natasha declared.

**Natasha: Without my daughter...**

**\- Perhaps not you but... maybe let her be free...**

**Natasha: Free??**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: But... what happends if she gets free from here? Would you take her to her father?? Who is actually years ahead of us? Will you travel in time? Or will you just let her roam the living side of Vormir and let her be devoured by some crazy animal or die of hunger, cold, heat or be kidnapped by some beings like Thanos???**

Natasha asked angrily in her tone of voice. Skull did not answer.

**Natasha: That's what I thought.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Do me a favor... vanish... because I don't want to commit a violent act in front of my baby daughter.**

Skull disappeared and Natasha pushed the baby away enough to look at her face.

Skull's suggestion hit Natasha hard, because he had already said that one of them could be free before and Natasha really wants her daughter to be free and happy, away from that place, but the only possible and safe place would be with her father and she knows that this would be impossible to happen because Red Skull would not travel in time, he would leave her on the living side of Vormir, leave her alone or create her until someone else appears in Vormir and he delivers her and she will never know what would happen to her, she cannot tolerate that.

**Natasha: Maybe I'm selfish, baby girl... but I can't leave you. I can not. Forgive me for that...**

Natasha kissed her daughter's face and returned to accommodate her against her body. Despite the reasons she found for staying with her daughter in Vormir, Natasha feels a bit of guilt for being with her in this situation and there was one more concern that she realized half an hour later, when the baby woke up crying because she was hungry.

Natasha was almost asleep when the baby woke up and started to cry, she got scared, as well as the creatures around her who were also sleepy and now woke up.

 _Jesus... you are hungry... I know._ Natasha thought starring at the baby and she already felt very nervous and anguished, she remembered James newborn, who she tried to nurse but she didn’t produce enough milk for him, it was very hard to watch him sucking hard and never being satisfied and as much as she offered and tried, the milk dried up.

Natasha remembers the articles she and Steve read that emphasized that the more breast was offered, the more milk was produced and doctors and nurses were always questioning whether she was offering her son her breast or not and that hurt and made her feel very guilty, even though there’s nothing she could do.

But what about now? What about the baby? What happens to her? For James, the solution was a milk bank and special milk for newborns, but what about her? Where will she get milk for her daughter?

Natasha was thinking while holding the baby agitated, who was screaming a lot now. It was her crying on one side and the creatures complaining, super angry on the other. Natasha thinks it is possible for them to attack her because they are thinking that she is not taking care of the baby as she should.

Natasha knows what to do but she is so afraid of trying and failing... but she must to overcome the fear because the baby's hunger and her screams are heartbreaking.

Natasha brought the daughter's face close to her breast and that was the first time that the baby had contact with this type of food source, so she couldn't understand what she wa ssupposed to do and she kept screaming instead of sucking the milk.

To make matters worse, the creatures kept jumping and grunting, which was making Natasha more stressed and having trouble concentrating. How will she calm the child like that? They have to stop! They have to stop!

Natasha then did something unusual and out of pure reflex and instinct, she gestured loudly with her hands and gave a loud cry and looked with hatred at the creatures, which made them all walk away scared and be quiet.

Natasha was breathing hard, due to the irritation she had felt and the baby hated the screams, she screamed even more but Natasha needed peace of mind to be able to concentrate and now that she has silence and has the respect of the creatures she can concentrate on breastfeeding only.

**Natasha: Okay... let's give another try... we have to try, okay baby girl? Here...**

Natasha again tried to breastfeed and the baby was still having difficulty because she was crying a lot.

**Natasha: Please... calm down... I want to help you, I swear...**

Natasha said and gave up breastfeeding for now, it would be impossible with the baby in that state, she needs to calm down, so Natasha struggled to stand with her, she hugged her and walked slowly and she did that with great difficulty due to the injuries.

The creatures just moved to make room for her to walk, she seemed to have marked the territory as hers and her daughter’s and they were all respecting her now.

Natasha sighed as she continued walking, she took a path that passed through some trees and returned to the first trees, she took a few turns and the baby seemed to insist on crying, even when she started to yawn because she was tired.

Natasha persisted and persisted until the baby calmed down and just mumbled and ended up sobbing from crying. It was hard to have to wait for the baby to reach her limit.

**Natasha: You're such a stubborn about getting what you want, aren't you?**

Natasha whispered and leaned against a tree. The baby looked at her differently now.

**Natasha: Don't hate me... I needed you to be calm... now that you are... let's help each other because... I don't want you to suffer. Let's try again...**

**Natasha sighed and again she tried to make the baby suck and it caused a cry to start but it stopped quickly when she understood how to suck the milk.**

Natasha sighed with relief this time, finally the baby took the breast, but she still fears that the milk is too weak for her and that she will go hungry, but for now she will not suffer anymore, she needs to keep calm so she sat on the floor again and watched as the baby suckled everything she was entitled to and when she stopped breastfeeding, Natasha offered the other breast, imagining that the milk was not enough, but the baby rejected it.

Natasha felt more relieved that she seemed sated, she put her on her shoulder and waited for her to burp, then she laid her in her arms again and looked at her, the baby smiled and that made Natasha smile.

**Natasha: Hunger puts you in a bad mood... I get it.**

Natasha saw the baby yawn and stretch, she wrapped the baby in the cloths of the clothes she was wearing since she was already naked and soon Natasha thought about her friend Fuzzy and if he would be okay.

**Natasha: We have a friend, you know? His name is Fuzzy... I don't want him to think that I abandoned him, but I can't cross the fields now. I just hope he is fine.**

Natasha commented to the baby that was attentive.

**Natasha: How will we call you, little one, huh? You were supposed to be called Nicholas... what if it was Nicole? I could still call you Nick... it would be a** **tribute... do you like that name?**

The baby just yawned.

**Natasha: I suck at this shit of names... your dad would know right away, I think. Maybe he would call you Wanda... she is someone we both love. She's very special to Steve... and to me.**

Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: Your dad is an amazing guy, he would love you so much, I'm sure...**

Natasha was quiet and rethought about Steve and the name he would give the baby. Wanda is someone he loves, but if she considers the logical of him picking a name of the woman he loved the most in his life... it would have to be Margaret...

Natasha frowned and she was a bit jealous at the thought of Peggy, she was not going to accept that name at all and it's good that Steve didn't even dare to suggest it, but above all romances, brotherly love would be a good reason for name and Natasha knows that Steve's mother raised him practically alone, according to SHIELD records of his life, his father was alcoholic and extremely aggressive, so his whole personality came from his mother.

**Natasha: What was her name??**

Natasha thought aloud, trying to remember Steve's mother's name.

Only a woman too strong to survive an abusive relationship and be able to pass on the best values to a son who could have followed his father's example, but preferred to be kind like his mother.

Natasha had no information about Steve's mother and he never talked about his life with his parents, all she knows was by investigating his life and in his record, it was just said that his mother sometimes would go to a hospital for falling off the stairs or get hurt in the kitchen, very standard excuses for those who suffer domestic violence.

 _Sara!!!_ Natasha pensou.

**Natasha: That was her name!**

Natasha looked at the baby who was now asleep.

**Natasha: Sara... yes... this is it! That will be your name. Sara...**

Natasha smiled at Sara.

...

**\- Good Morning??**

Sharon Carter said as she walked into Steve Rogers' house, she was in running gear and wearing a cap with her ponytail stuck in the cap hole.

Sharon put the key in her pocket after entering, she saw Steve getting up from the couch.

**Sharon: Good morning!**

**Steve: Good morning.**

Steve yawned and frowned.

**Steve: What time is it?**

**Sharon: It's nine am, Steve. James woke up already?**

**Steve: No.**

**Sharon: And is he sleeping in his room? Great! I’m so glad you're following my tips.**

Steve stretched.

**Sharon: Should I wake him up for a walk?**

**Steve: Walk??**

**Sharon: Yes, it's a beautiful day today, I just ran.**

**Steve: For that you didn't call me...**

**Sharon: I tried but you didn't answer the message, I thought you were sleeping and now I see that I was right.**

**Steve: I don't even know where my phone is.**

**James: DADDYYYY.**

James called from his room.

**Sharon: Ah, he woke up!**

Steve got up and sighed, he was ready to go get James

**Sharon: You can leave it to me! Go wash your face and prepare breakfast for us, I'm hungry!**

Sharon warned and then went to James' room and she was surprised the door was closed.

**Sharon: Good morning, James!**

Sharon approached the crib and James frowned.

**Sharon: It's me, Aunt Sharon.**

Sharon smiled and James yawned.

**Sharon: Come here, baby James...**

Sharon picked James up and kissed his cheek and held James' foot.

**Sharon: This is the cutest foot in the world!**

**James: Daddy??**

**Sharon: Daddy is making breakfast. You know, James... I thought we were going for a walk today. How about that? Do you want to go?**

James nodded and Sharon smiled.

**Sharon: Good! Shall we take a shower to go then? But you will have to eat all your breakfast! And without a bottle because you're already a big boy! OK?**

James did not answer, he is still sleepy and was just carried to the bathroom, where Sharon bathed him and then dressed him and left him ready to got.

Sharon arrived in the living room holding James's hand.

**Sharon: Good morning, Daddy!**

Steve was serving the table and stopped to look at James.

**Steve: Good morning, champion.**

James released Sharon's hand and went over to Steve for a lap.

Steve took James and kissed his cheek, then James laid his head on Steve's shoulder and refused to get off his lap. Steve had to put the rest of the table on his lap and have breakfast with him on his lap.

While they were having breakfast, Steve looked at Sharon.

**Steve: So... you were to see with Pym if there is anything closer to materializing by now...**

**Sharon: Oh, yeah, I did that.**

Sharon replied, while eating fried bacon.

**Steve: So?**

**Sharon: I thought you didn't want to hear about it.**

**Steve: If I'm asking it’s because...**

**Sharon: Calm down...**

Sharon laughed softly.

**Sharon: It's just that you said you didn't want to get your hopes up and break your face and I support that, I don't want you to be disappointed either.**

**Steve: So it's bad news.**

**Sharon: No, in fact the PYM particles will be ready in a few months. Probably before one year.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Sharon: You don’t look excited.**

**Steve: No, for those who have practically waited this long, having to wait another year... it’s like... nothing.**

Steve shrugged.

Sharon was silent so was Steve, then she starred at him, hesitating to ask what she wants to know.

**Sharon: Do you have any hopes of bringing her back or not?**

Steve took a deep breath again and looked tense.

**Sharon: Because it seems that you have hopes despite claiming otherwise. I don't know if I should encourage you to forget or persist in the rescue, knowing that there are chances of going wrong.**

Steve said nothing.

**Sharon: James is fine now. And I know that you're just holding on for him.**

**Steve: And that's why I don't hold on to false hopes and I don't know if I should be the guy on the mission to return the stones to it places. On the other hand, it makes me relieved that people like you, Wanda... Bucky and Sam take good care of my son. He would have great support if something happened to me.**

**Sharon: Oh, Mr. Steve Rogers, don’t go having any suicidal ideas just because you have friends who would take care of your child for you. You are his father and nobody can replace you, just like nobody can replace Natasha.**

**Steve: Where are you going today? With him?**

Steve changed subject.

**Sharon: Oh, it's our secret, right James?**

Sharon looked at James who was counting on his fingers.

**Sharon: Oh, how cute! Is he counting now?**

Steve paid attention to James.

**Steve: I Guess so.**

**Sharon: Amazing! When did he learn that?**

**Steve: I don't know, this is news for me too.**

**Sharon: It may have been Wanda or Sam.**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Sharon: Or your neighbor Tara.**

Sharon commented mockingly and raised an eyebrow twice and Steve made negative with his head.

**Sharon: Speaking of which... has she already declared her love to you?**

**Steve: Yes. She did.**

**Sharon: Wow! So... how was it?**

**Steve: What?**

**Sharon: Did anything happen?? Between you two?**

**Steve: She tried to kiss me and... I was taken aback.**

**Sharon: Did you reject the kiss?**

Steve shrugged.

**Steve: I didn't mean to hurt her feelings but I feel like I did. She is a good person.**

**Sharon: I think so too.**

**Steve: She also lost her husband.**

**Sharon: And she has a daughter who gets along with James! And you can't blame her for being attracted to you, the two of you have a lot in common.**

**Steve: But Sharon, I don't think about romance right now.**

**Sharon: You forget that you are human and that you are a man. You tell me to socialize, but you don't.**

**Steve: No, I participate in the neighborhood events. James has friends.**

**Sharon: But you're a man... don't you miss a woman? Like in your bed?**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: We shouldn't have that kind of conversation in front of James.**

**Sharon: Running away from my questions... okay...**

Sharon looked at James.

**Sharon: James! Ready to go?**

Sharon held out his arms to James, but he didn't want to leave Steve's lap.

**Sharon: But we are going on the street!**

Sharon tried to persuade and James continued to hold on to Steve.

**Sharon: We can buy ice cream and a toy!**

**Steve: Go with Aunt Sharon, son.**

Steve lifted James and Sharon got up and picked him up.

James grunted and tried to get back to Steve.

**Sharon: Let's go to the street, to the street!**

Sharon ran with James to the door, which made him laugh.

**Sharon: Bye, daddy. See you later!!**

James threatened to grumble again and to prevent this, Sharon soon left the house and started distracting James with the street.

...

Sharon returned with James about two hours later and when she came back with him, she bumped into Bucky and Wanda on Steve's porch, actually knocking on the door.

**Sharon: Hi, guys!**

Bucky and Wanda turned to see who it was.

**Wanda: Sharon...**

**Sharon: Isn't Steve home?**

**Bucky: We just got here, we don't know.**

Bucky looked at James and waved at him.

**Bucky: Hi, minime!**

**Wanda: James! My sweet angel! I missed you so much... come with me??**

Wanda held out her arms and James didn't go to her lap, Wanda had to pick him up but he didn't complain about it.

**Wanda: Did you get your hair a cut?? I can not believe! I loved your hair so much!**

**Sharon: Steve is at home, excuse me...**

Sharon opened the door to the house with her key and entered.

Bucky and Wanda looked at each other and frowned slightly, practically saying to each other “Does she already have the key? So it's a serious relationship”.

**Sharon: Steve, we’re back! Bucky and Wanda are here too!**

**Steve: Alright! I’ll be there in a second!**

Steve was in the bathroom and after a few minutes, he appeared in the room, he saw James and Wanda inside his cabin, James was playing with her. Bucky was on the couch and Sharon was already gone.

**Steve: Hey, everyone!**

**Bucky: Steve!**

Bucky stood up and shook Steve's hand, then gave him a hug.

**Steve: Sam?**

**Bucky: He’s on duty today at the new Avengers facility.**

**Steve: Is Sharon gone?**

**Bucky: Yes.**

**Wanda: Why did you cut James' hair?**

Steve looked at James and frowned.

**Steve: I didn't...**

Steve approached James and took a deep breath.

**Steve: Aunt Sharon cut your hair?**

James did not answer.

**Wanda: Did she cut his hair without asking you before??**

**Steve: She does a lot of things without asking me first.**

**Wanda: This is weird.**

**Steve: She helps us a lot, but sometimes I feel like she tries to control too much or I’m just very annoying, I don’t know, I think I should be more grateful. Perharps he needed to cut his hair...**

**Wanda: Steve, you are his father, you decide whether he needs it or not.**

**Bucky: But he looks great, tho.**

**Wanda: Yes, he's a little boy, but I miss his curls so much.**

Steve took a deep breath again.

Bucky patted him on the shoulder.

**Bucky: I know how you feel, Steve... you are in doubt if you are doing the best for James and over that you let everyone have an opinion on your actions about him, but let me tell you something... everything we say or what anyone speak, it's just na advice. Who knows what's best for James is you.**

**Wanda: Barnes said it all, Steve. That’s it!**

**Steve: Good to hear that, I was getting confused.**

**Wanda: That's why you have friends...**

Wanda commented leaving the cabin and going over to Steve.

**James: Aunt Wanda!**

Wanda looked at James.

**Wanda: Aunt Wanda... awn... so cute.**

**Bucky: And since we're among friends, Steve... confess to us... what's between you and Sharon?**

**Wanda: Oh! I also want to know that... she has the keys to your house, she goes in and out whenever she wants...**

**Bucky: Are you dating??**

**Wanda: Be honest with us.**

**Steve: I have no reason to not be honest with you who are my friends. If you all really want to know... the truth is that Sharon and I...**


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back on twitter with my old username @Daredevilosa

**Steve: The truth is that Sharon and I... we have nothing. Not romantic, I mean. We're friends. Just that.**

Wanda and Bucky looked at each other briefly, seeming not to believe it.

**Wanda: Right... she acts like James' mother, she has the key to your house, she eats meals with you... this is a serious relationship, you may not know it yet.**

Steve shook his head.

**Steve: There is no romance.**

**Wanda: Steve...**

Wanda looked at him in disbelief and passed James to Bucky's lap, who put him on his shoulder to amuse James.

**Steve: There's nothing like that!**

**Wanda: But...**

**Steve: There is no but, Wanda.**

**B: Steve is not a liar.**

Bucky clarified for Wanda.

**B: If he had been dating her, he would speak about it, even because he would have no reason to hide it from us.**

**Steve: That's right. Sharon has been a great friend, she has been a good company for me and James who likes her very much.**

**Wanda: Does he likes her more than me?? Huh, James?**

**Steve: James loves you, Wanda.**

**Wanda: And I love him!**

**Steve: I can see that, it makes me happy.**

Steve sighed.

**B: You don't look happy, my friend.**

**Steve: Yah...**

Steve sighed again.

**Steve: It's... hard to be Happy when I miss his mother and hear you all saying that Sharon is acting like his mother, I worry about that... I was seeing everything as a way for James to have contact with female, but I don't want him to have his mother replaced, he had a great mother who loved him very much and I want him to know that.**

Bucky and Wanda just heard.

**Steve: I am very confused about James, but I will have to put an end to the things that Sharon does without consulting me.**

Bucky sighed, watching Steve's tension.

**B: If you talk politely, she won't be hurt. I know you're worried about it, but better do it now than later.**

**Steve: I need your opinion on one more thing... Sharon said that James should no longer take bottles, she proposed cutting it little by little. What do you think of this?**

**Wanda: Well, Steve what do you think about that??**

**B: Yeah, Steve... you have to decide. Is it bad for him to use a bottle?**

**Steve: If he goes to school, he won't be able to use a bottle there. He was supposed to get used to use the cup.**

**B: Steve... if you feel it's the right time, then take the bottle.**

**Wanda: How long did he breastfeed?**

**Steve: Two days.**

**Wanda: Two days?? What do you mean?**

**Steve: Natasha was unable to produce milk.**

**Wanda: Wow!**

**Steve: She was really bad about it and James always used the bottle, since he was born, he only sleeps if he takes the milk from the bottle. Of all the changes that have been made, this one of the bottle would be very complicated for him, I think that has something emotional about it, you know? Just like him sleeping in his cabin.**

**Wanda: Oh, my poor little boy...**

Wanda kissed James on the shoulder and stroked his back.

**B: Steve, you have to consider all of this in your decision. If not for medical reasons... I don't see a problem with the bottle.**

**Wanda: And if you're worried about the school, how about calling Pepper and wondering if at Morgan's school there is something about not being able to use a bottle?**

**Steve: Wow! Pepper! I haven't seen or spoken to her in a while. It's a good idea!**

**B: Well, it looks like you already has a little trip to do with James, he will like to see Morgan again.**

**Steve: I thought about calling, but I better go over there... I need to know how she is and see Morgan too. I even feel bad for being so absent for them, they lost Tony.**

**B: Pepper is a very strong woman.**

**Wanda: Too much.**

**Steve: Did you see her?**

**Wanda: Yes, Bucky and I have been talking a lot and we thought a lot about you and James who lost Natasha and Pepper and Morgan who lost Tony.**

**B: So we paid a visit.**

**Steve: Just you two?**

**Wanda: Sam was there too.**

Steve smiled.

**Steve: Now you are the inseparable trio. It used to be me, Natasha and Sam.**

**Wanda: Hey! What about me??**

**Steve: You joined us later and we got better with you.**

Wanda smiled.

...

In Vormir Natasha continued with a heart full of fear, uncertain about Sarah's future there. Now the baby is sleeping and has been sleeping for awhile, so for now her milk has satisfied her, but how long will it satisfy her?

 _Until when?_ It was what Natasha thought.

Natasha was so distressed and wanting to find a way out that she looked at the creatures of the red forest and wondered if she could force any of them who were breastfeeding, to breastfeed Sarah too, but how will she knows if that milk would be good for her baby? Very risky, maybe the juice of these fruits that she eats could serve, but... at this age that Sarah is, can she drink those things?? James' pediatrician always made it clear that his diet should only be special and breast milk for the first six months, nothing more than that.

Natasha took a deep breath, while watching Sarah sleep, and Sarah’s face looked so calm, that for now, Natasha will do everything to not freak out, but her heart is heavy and gradually squeezing by the fear of her daughter going hungry and in the worst case die of malnutrition, she could not bear to witness such a thing.

Natasha left Sarah on the floor and went to pick some fruit for herself to eat, she is hungry and needs to be strong to cross the fields back with Sarah in her arms.

Natasha knows that she won't be able to cross the fields that same night yet, she doesn't feel strong enough for such a long journey with a newborn and her all-time companion: Fuzzy.

Natasha sighed when remembering Fuzzy, she still cares about him, so faithful and loyal to her. Poor thing, he must still be standing in the same place, waiting for her, nervous for her. Natasha just waits for him to know that she'll be back, that she hasn't abandoned him.

Natasha sighed looked at Sarah on the floor and the creatures tried to get closer to her, but they didn't dare get too close. Natasha doesn't consider them a threat to her daughter anymore, but she doesn't want them to have physical contact with her.

Besides Sarah’s breastfeeding and Fuzzy's being "alone", Natasha still had a little fear about spending the night in that place, she never slept there and Vormir can be a box of surprises, some of those surprises she already recorded the frequency of when and what happens, but the night in the red forest... she has no idea what it will be like, so after feeding, she tried to collect her hunting material back, which was scattered after her fall.

Natasha still felt a little bit of pain and like almost all of her clothes she used to protect Sarah, at least a piece of fabric she had to use to protect her parts and that was all she was wearing now and everything was fine because was very hot, but Natasha was going to regret it because as soon as the sky completely darkened, it started to blow strongly and in seconds the climate changed to very cold.

The wind stopped, it just changed the weather and now Natasha was just worried about keeping Sarah warm, that cold for her is nothing, but Sarah is a newborn and Natasha even used her backpack as a blanket to her and she literaly put her inside of the backpack, leaving only her head out. Natasha considered it was ok for her to have a good night of sleep.

Sarah started to cry and now that the cold problem was solved, Natasha started to breastfeed her baby. There was a comfortable silence and the creatures were lying but awake, making one sound or another from time to time.

Natasha wanted to know how to pray when she approached Sarah to her breast for the second time that day, she wanted to ask God for Sarah to be satisfied and not be like James, but she doesn't know how to do that, she doesn't feel intimate with God enough to ask for anything, so she just wished from the bottom of her heart that her milk was enough for her daughter.

 _Okay, Sarah... let's do this..._ Natasha thought as she looked apprehensively at the baby while the baby started to breastfeed, with enough force to cause pain.

 _She is hungry..._ Natasha thought and became more distressed, thinking that it was already a sign that breastfeeding will not be enough.

Natasha took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, she knows that nervousness can hinder the performance of milk production, so she will necessarily have to remain calm.

 _Let's take a deep breath, Natasha... let's not ruin everything as it was with James. Sarah has nothing and no one to replace you and what you can offer. What is it??_ Natasha thought and ran her hand over her face, wiping away a tear that escaped from her eyes without she realizing how much she was distressed by it.

 _Cry?? You really want to starve that child. Control yourself! It will be your fault if she starves to death. Control yourself!_ Natasha told herself sternly what made her react and control herself.

 _Think of good things..._ Natasha said to herself, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind and then she thought of good things and it took her mind right to James, right to the moment Natasha saw his face from the very first time and to Steve's face the first time he saw their son. Maybe now she understands why people film and photograph these moments, to revisit those memories, but everything is very recent in her mind, she remembers every detail, every James’ details, she remembers what used to make him cry, what made him smile, what made him hide and how much he liked to hear her talking.

Oh, if she could see that pair of blue eyes that were always so attentive to her, always following her anywhere, he didn't need to be on her lap to feel safe, she just needed to be in the same room as him.

Natasha sighed and when she felt Sarah stop breastfeeding, she opened her eyes and looked at her.

 _Aren't you complaining? why?_ Natasha was surprised that Sarah suckled only one breast and is not crying asking for more.

**Natasha: What is it?**

Natasha changed Sarah to her other breast and tried to make her suck, but she didn't want to.

**Natasha: Why don't you want more??**

_Was she satisfied?? Is it working? I hope so._ Natasha thought and looked at Sarah, now without being stressed and that gave her another perspective on her daughter, only now she noticed that she is not bald, she has few hairs on her head and they are red hair.

Natasha smiled when she realized that she has one more redhead in her life and she smiled more when she noticed that the baby was looking at her with a smile too.

**Natasha: Hi... hi, little one.**

Natasha took the baby's hand, which caused the baby to held firmly on her finger.

**Natasha: You are a smiling girl, huh?**

The baby yawned, but kept looking at Natasha.

**Natasha: Do you know who likes to smile a lot? Your father... Steve... your smile looks like his...**

Natasha looked at the emptiness and looked thoughtful because she changed her face and was no longer smiling.

**Natasha: I miss his smile.**

The baby made a sound and it brought Natasha back to reality.

**Natasha: But yours is much more beautiful. You are beautiful...**

Natasha approached the baby to her face and kissed her cheek, then spent several minutes smelling her skin, it felt like a narcotic, she was addicted to it and in a way remembers the smell of James and it comforts her twice.

**Natasha: Will your brother ever forgive me for leaving him? Will I ever see him again? I wanted you two to meet...**

Natasha commented to Sarah, getting emotional again.

**Natasha: It hurts so badly in my chest that I can't see him that I feel suffocated...**

Natasha took a deep breath to keep from crying.

Sarah yawned again and blinked her eyes a few times before closing them.

Natasha: Sleep, my baby girl... at least we have each other. Sleep well...

Natasha whispered and saw Sarah smiling a bit.

Natasha was watching Sarah's sleep, soon after she also lay down on the forest lawn and left Sarah very close to her body, to warm up next to her.

Natasha ended up falling asleep, but a very light sleep because she is taking care of a newborn and because she is spending the night in a place she has never been before. It took her almost an hour to fall asleep heavily.

After about two hours, Natasha woke up with Sarah's cry, she took a breath and when she opened her eyes, she didn't see the baby, which made her sit up abruptly and be totally alert, it was very dark but she could see Sarah being dragged away by one of the creatures.

**Natasha: SARA!!!**

Natasha immediately despaired, she got up and ran after the creature that was dragging the backpack where Sarah was in, they were very agile and yet, Natasha managed to use her weapon and shoot at the creature, which made the animal fall dead, but soon another came, pick the backpack and continued dragging Sarah.

Natasha had no idea why they were doing that and she was very afraid that Sarah was being hurt, she is very young and any blow could lead to her death. Natasha followed running and used her weapon as much as she could, only two bullets left, but there were so many creatures around and it didn't seem to help her to kill them.

Natasha did not want to waste her last two bullets, she has used almost everything she had ammunition on playing target shooting with Red Skull and she knows she may really need it, as she did now, so she has to use the weapon wisely.

Suddenly, all the creatures climbed the trees, including the one with Sarah and Natasha saw her being carried from branch to branch and there were so many animals that she couldn't see which tree they took her to.

Natasha got ready to run to the tree closest to where Sarah was carried to try to see her and when she got ready to climb the tree she noticed a red fog invading the forest, which made her stop to watch that phenomenon, she didn't knows what was that but that was so different, that hypnotized her.

The sound of something heavy falling to the floor, attracted Natasha's attention. A few meters from her, a baby of one of the creatures fell from the trees and he seemed unable to climb back on his own, he didn't even move, he just screamed it was unknown if it was out of fear or pain for having been hurt in the fall.

Natasha was still worried about Sarah, but instinctively she volunteered to go to the creature, she only took one step in his direction, but the fog reached him first and Natasha saw that the fog was toxic, because the baby animal started to squirm and in a few seconds he was dead.

Natasha was amazed by the scene and saw the fog approaching her, which made her finally climb the tree and stay on one of the branches, along with the other creatures.

Natasha looked around and stood on the branch, she looked for Sarah and did not find her, it afflicted her immensely, but it was not long before she heard Sarah's cry again.

You’re alive! Natasha thought and was still very breathless, she saw an impressive scene that was of the creatures passing the backpack that Sarah was from hand to hand, from branch to branch until she was handed back to her.

Natasha took Sarah out of the backpack and hugged her tight and shaking.

**Natasha: Sarah! It's okay, it's okay... you're okay, you're safe now... oh, God!**

Natasha kissed Sarah's face and looked at the creatures, she doesn't know what to feel at that moment, they didn't care that she would get killed by the fog, but they had the consideration of saving Sarah. Perharps they understand that Sarah being a baby like their babies, she is helpless and needs protection.

Natasha had to spend the rest of the night awake, she breastfed Sarah to calm her down every time she woke up and in the morning she waited for the creatures to come down from the branches, to make sure it was safe for her and Sarah.

Natasha again picked fruit, ate, put some in the backpack that no longer needed to be a shelter for Sarah, since it was already hot again.

Natasha left the red forest and crossed the entire red field, she arrived at the field of her friend Fuzzy and he was not there.

**Natasha: Fuzzy!! Fuzzy?? Where are you? I came back! I am sorry!**

Natasha called and saw the small creatures of the same species of Fuzzy appear.

**Natasha: Fuzzy, please! Sorry for taking so long, please show up...**

Although they are all identical, Natasha is able to differentiate Fuzzy from the others, as soon as he appeared, Natasha knelt and smiled, he approached Natasha and she introduced Sarah to him.

**Natasha: That’s my daughter, Fuzzy, she is here now.**

Fuzzy didn't seem to care much about the baby, but he was glad Natasha was back.

**Natasha: How am I going to cross this field with her and with you?**

Natasha asked and considered that the only way to crawl back with Sarah, would be to get rid of part of the fruit to shove her in the backpack.

Natasha did what she thought and Sarah was crying the entire way, it was not cool to be inside a backpack and to her despair, as soon as Natasha crossed that field, she took her out of the backpack and replaced her for Fuzzy inside because running with Sarah in the backpack would be unfeasible, it would hurt her a lot and she already has scratches from being dragged the night before.

Natasha made this exchange very quickly, in the last field on her way home she doesn't have much time to organize herself, nor to calm Sarah and her scream only attracted more of those wild animals that look like dinosaurs.

Natasha ran to cross the field and she succeeded in the operation, but she considered it too risky to make this crossing with Fuzzy and Sarah at the same time, she cannot risk their lives, so she made a decision to not cross the fields with Sarah ever again so every time she needed food, she left Sarah on the mountain and asked Fuzzy to take care of her.

Natasha already knew that Sarah would just cry all the time that she was alone and that she would sleep from exhaustion and wake up crying again, but it was still the safest option for her.

And the days in Vormir passed and continued like this and as time went on, Sarah became more used to it and adapted to the new developments that emerged and because she was growing up as a super strong and healthy baby, Natasha no longer feared about Sarah’s breastfeeding, she knew her milk was enough for Sarah.

New foods like vegetables and fruits were introduced to Sarah when she was about five months old, Natasha kept a calendar made from scratches on rocks and counted every day to know precisely Sarah's age.

...

A few weeks later...

**Natasha: What is that? Have you been stung?**

When bathing Sarah in one of the natural pools of the Vormir dunes, Natasha noticed a red mark on Sarah's arm and found another one close to her neck, which made Natasha frown.

**Natasha: How did this happen??**

Natasha ran her hand over the bite and Sarah whimpered.

**Natasha: Does it hurt?**

Natasha had to touch it again to make sure those marks are really painful and Sarah complained once more and Natasha took a deep breath.

**Natasha: I don't know how it happened.**

Natasha looked around.

**Natasha: Insects now, Vormir?? Seriously?? Where's the goddamn Red Skull??**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**Sarah: Kull.**

Sarah spoke her first word, Natasha looked at her in shock.

**Natasha: No, no... Sarah!**

**Sarah: No-no.**

Sarah imitated the sound of no and Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: No, don’t say his name, oh my God, I hate that Skull was your first word... he doesn't deserve it... I don't deserve it.**

Natasha declared and frowned at Sarah, but soon smiled again.

**Natasha: But I'm so happy that you're talking... what else can you say?**

Natasha poured water over Sarah's head, and Sarah closed her eyes and looked back at her mother.

**Natasha: Can you say ‘mommy’?**

Natasha waited for Sarah to react.

**Natasha: Mom... mom... mom...**

Natasha spoke slowly and very eloquently to teach Sarah, but all she managed to do was make Sarah laugh of her.

**Natasha: Mom...**

Sarah was distracted by the water and wanted to play with it, flapping her arms, making the water splash a lot, which ended up making water drip on Fuzzy who felt pain, complained about the pain and ran to stay behind the ship.

**Natasha: Sarah, you hurt Fuzzy, you can't throw water! Let's finish this bath already.**

Natasha got up and brought Sarah on her lap, which took her out of the water completely, but Sarah didn't want the bath to end, so she tried to threw herself back into the water.

**Natasha: Sarah, no!!**

Natasha held her in time and it made Sarah mumble, scream and squirm.

**Natasha: No! No, ma'am. I said the shower is over!**

Sarah usually does this every time she is upset, even though Natasha makes it clear that she is in charge and decides things on her. But there is something she does that is hard for Natasha to ignore, small acts like this one now make Sarah extremely sad, she cries a lot and that’s not what moves Natasha, but what comes next, those watery eyes that don’t tip over tears, a sniffling nose and a sob that persists from exaggerating crying.

Natasha suffers every time Sarah reaches that point, she hates to see her suffer, even if it was for something banal and Sarah seems to remember everything for a long time, because she acts different with Natasha and it takes a long time to get back to normal.

There is only one thing that makes Sarah return to being friendly faster: breastfeeding. This is a very unique and special moment for both of them, they do nothing but look at each other and in each other's eyes they understand each other and are able to apologize and forgive themselves, and even to declare that they love each other.

...

In America, at the present time, Steve Rogers was called to the Avengers Facility by phone, he was driving home and was in the company of James and the new nanny Cindy, they had gone out to eat and were coming home when Steve received Rhodey's call.

**Steve: I will be there tomorrow.**

**Rhodey: Steve, you better come today. More precisely now. There are a few things that we need to discuss.**

**Steve: What's going on?**

**Rhodey: You will know when you get here.**

**Steve: Is there any time to leave James at home before I go there?**

**Rhodey: Look... the faster, the better.**

**Steve: Then I will have to take James there.**

**Rhodey: Okay, I miss him, I was hoping you would say that.**

**Steve: Okay.**

Steve ended the call and changed the itinerary.

**Steve: Cindy, I'm sorry but we will have to go to the Avengers basis.**

**Cindy: Okay, Mr. Rogers, but it's already close to the end of my shift.**

**Steve: Yeah, I know that, can you do an extra hour today?**

**Cindy: Unfortunately I can't. If you had told me earlier...**

**Steve: I didn't even know I was going to need you.**

**Cindy: Maybe just for one hour?**

**Steve: Hm, the problem is that I don't know how long is gonna take, but that's okay, we'll go there and if the meeting takes too long, I'll pay you a taxi to leave.**

**Cindy: But what about James?? If you want I can take him to my house, my grandmother would love to meet him.**

**Steve: Thanks for the offer, I know I promised to take James there one day, but I would like to be there too.**

**Cindy: Alright.**

**Steve: I will stay with James at the meeting if necessary.**

**Cindy: Okay.**

Steve arrived at the Avengers basis and parked the car, he walked with James on his lap and Cindy followed them.

**Steve: Have you been here before, Cindy?**

**Cindy: Never! I just saw it on TV. They said they rebuilt the base all the way it was before.**

**Steve: That is true.**

Steve opened the door for Cindy to enter.

**Cindy: Thank you.**

Steve came in after Cindy and soon he was approached by a receptionist in a SHIELD uniform.

**\- Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers.**

**Steve: Good afternoon.**

**\- They are waiting for you in the meeting room. I'm here to take you there.**

**Steve: Don't worry, I know the way, thanks.**

Steve stated and then turned to Cindy.

**Steve: You can hang around in the lounge with James.**

**Cindy: Okay.**

Steve put James on the floor.

**Cindy: He's quite heavy now, isn't he?**

**Steve: Yes, he has grown a lot. My big boy.**

**Cindy: Shall we play, James? Come with me.**

Cindy took James into the lounge and she had a backpack with toys and drawing materials for him.

While James was distracted by Cindy, Steve went to the meeting and was surprised to see all the Avengers gathered there and the silence in the room, it didn't seem like good news, everyone was looking like a tragedy.

**Steve: Good afternoon... or good evening...**

Steve checked his watch and then sat down.

**Rhodey: Hello, Steve.**

**Steve: So??**

**Scott: We have good news.**

Steve looked at Scott Lang and then noticed the presence of Hope Pym and her parents.

**Steve: Are you sure this is good news? Because your face says something else.**

Steve commented suspiciously.

**Hope: The good news is that we finally managed to produce the new Pym particles and they are in a safe place.**

Hope communicated and everyone was still silent, waiting for a reaction from Steve, but he was quiet.

**Rhodey: We are here together because the stones needs to be returned... and...**

**Thor: And then you, Steve... must go back to Vormir and bring your woman back!**

Thor declared impetuously, and it seemed that it was something to not be said, because everyone sighed and began to murmur.

**Thor: They are like that because they don't want you to be the guy who will return the stones!**

**Steve: How not? That was defined from the beginning!**

**Thor: YES!**

Thor shouted.

**Rhodey: Yeah, I know, Steve but Bruce or the Hulk emphasized how important is to return all the stone. We know that you suffered a lot for Natasha and we fear for what you could do in Vormir.**

**Sam: That was over a year ago, guys...**

Sam sighed.

**Sam: Steve is not a child, he will return the stones.**

**Thor: And bring Natasha back!**

**Rhodey: Well, that will not be possible.**

**Thor: It is possible!**

**Scott: You don't know that!**

**Thor: Neither do you! But he should try.**

**Wanda: Guys... Clint said how it was to negotiate with the Red Skull in Vormir... there is always a death for those who enter there...**

**Dr. Strange: I think we have already touched the forces of the universe too much, we don't want to create a rupture. The stones have long been far from where they belong.**

**Wanda: I'm just afraid that Steve will be stuck there forever...**

Steve looked at Wanda who was talking looking at him.

**Wanda: I don't want to lose you too. And there's James...**

Suddenly everyone started talking at the same time in the meeting room about what they thought that could happen, some in favor of keeping Steve on the mission, others against and some undecided about what would work or not.

**Steve: Everyone spoke and spoke... now, let me tell you one thing.**

Steve said and stood up, attracting everyone's attention.

**Steve: I fully understand the need for the mission and I am happy that the PYM particles are ready. I want to reassure everyone about my trip to Vormir, I will complete the mission, I understand that Natasha is dead and I don't want to be filled with hopes that would hurt and hunt me all over again, so I am not excited about these news. I want you to feel free to elect another candidate to complete the mission, if you don't consider me reliable enough to do so.**

Someone knocked on the door and it was the receptionist.

**\- Excuse me, guys... it's that James' nanny is calling Steve.**

Steve went to the door and Cindy apologized because she needed to go. Steve picked James up and then asked Rhodey if any driver could take Cindy away and Rhodey sent the receptionist to arrange it, then she left.

Steve came into the room with James and it made everyone smile.

**Steve: Say hi, James.**

**\- Hi, James!**

**\- What's up, James??**

James hid his face on Steve's shoulder, as expected, without speaking to anyone.

**Steve: So guys... what will it be?**

Everyone went back to debating and that went on for almost one hour and when they finally reached a consensus, Wanda had already managed to get James to stay on her lap and he was calm because he was taking a bottle, which Steve had to withdraw for a few minutes to do and come back, now he was sitting back in Wanda and holding Bucky's hand who was sitting right next to her.

**Rhodey: Steve, first of all I want to apologize to you.**

**Steve: For what?**

**Rhodey: Because of the distrust we all had about sending you on this mission. Of course, we fully trust you to do the mission.**

**Wanda: We do but Steve... while you're there, you know you can meet other versions of Natasha.**

**Bucky: Yes, you can't bring one with you.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I have no intention of doing that.**

**Sam: Steve has already stated that, guys! Change the tape.**

Sam was impatient.

**Wanda: We all want Natasha's return to be possible, but we don't want the price of it to cost you your life... you know we're going to take care of James, but he needs you.**

**Thor: Logically it is very obvious what must be done... if Clint exchanged her sould for a stone, then returning the stone, they have to return Natasha!**

**Sam: So in that case, are you talking about her body or her soul??**

Thor was quiet.

**Sam: Because... you don't know what would be returned ...**

**Wanda: Are you going to try to negotiate her return, Steve?**

Everyone looked at Steve, who was slow to speak.

**Steve: I don't know.**

**Thor: What??**

Thor was nervous.

**Steve: Thor... she fell off a cliff... I'm trying to be realistic... she didn't survive that fall...**

**Thor: But Clint said he didn't see her body.**

**Steve: He said he had a blackout and when he woke up he was alone and with the stone.**

**Thor: Yet, no body, no evidence of her death!**

**Steve: Okay, Thor... do you want me to say that I'm going to try? Yes, I will try. Of course I will try! If I am reluctant it is because I fear suffering everything again when I know that she will not return and I don’t know if I can deal with such a blow again.**

**Wanda: Yes, you can handle this. You have the reason right here in my lap.**

Steve sighed as he looked at James.

**Scott: Guys, Pym has something to say.**

**Pym: I'm following the whole debate and I agree with Dr. Strange here... we shouldn't be trying to change what happened. The mission must be exclusively to return the stones and nothing else.**

**Dr. Strange: Yes, guys ... we don't want to cause or attract catastrophes. There are already PYM particles that have been stolen and we don't know what they will be used for, but it is likely that we will have new enemies coming up soon.**

**Hope: Having the particles and not the time machine is pretty much useless.**

**Rhodey: And that is why this machine remains overprotected.**

**Steve: So this is why you involved Maria Hill on this?**

**Rhodey: Do you mean SHIELD? Yes, but there are caveats in their access to the machine, the deal is just surveillance and protection.**

**Steve: Pym... what do you really mean?**

**Pym: In order to avoid further losses in Vormir, this mission must be done by only one person. I think it's risky that it is you, but that's up to them. Whether you are or not, only one should go.**

A vote was initiated to decide on this and the majority agreed with Pym, they wanted to preserve Steve's integrity, everyone believed that he would switch places with Natasha without hesitation if offered.

Steve thought the proposal was fair and did not object to the majority decision, he questioned when he could leave and was told immediately if he wanted to, but that it could take up to two days to prepare because this time the machine system changed and he would not return in just one minute, the time would be practically equal to a trip to space, and could extend for days.

For this reason, Steve did not accept to go immediately because of James, he needs time with him to try to prepare him and that was very difficult.

James already understands almost everything he is told and he does not want to be away from his father, so during the two-day deadline he was more attached to him than ever.

Steve also decided that during that time, staying with Pepper and Morgan was ideal for James, the Stark’s property is very large, has a lot of nature and he would have a lot of space to run, play and be very well looked after.

Steve knows that Pepper now works outside and inside the house, she is in charge of Tony Stark's legacy in financial and administrative, technical and operational matters, she has the leadership of Peter Parker and the loyal Happy. So Steve asked Cindy and her grandmother to stay at Stark's so that Cindy could look after her grandmother and also James and Morgan.

**Pepper: Go easy, he'll be fine, Steve.**

**Steve: I know that. Thank you very much, Pepper.**

**Pe: You're welcome. Please, stay safe.**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: When James wakes up, tell him that I love him so much and that I'll be right back.**

Pepper nodded and then hugged Steve, then waved when he got in the car and left her property.

...

Steve introduced himself at the Avengers basis and Sam went back to questioning whether he would like him to go along and Steve thanked him, but refused, he would keep his word.

Steve entered the time machine alone. Hope Pym activated it and saw Steve disappear into the tunnel the machine created.

Steve started his mission and decided to return the soul stone last for obvious reasons, so shen he delivered the third stone he ended up seeing other versions of Natasha and all he wanted was to be able to approach and at least hug her, but he knows he can’t, at least listen her voice again, it was a great comfort, he was already forgetting what she was like.

Steve continued to return the stones until he finally arrived in Vormir.

Steve got off the ship and could already feel his heart racing, he is telling himself to not create expectations but it was impossible.

Steve walked through the dunes of Vormir and there was absolutely nothing and nobody there until the moment he approached the climb that led to the cliff that Clint described.

Steve climbed the entire mountain and shortly before reaching the top, he was approached by an old enemy.

**Steve: So it's really you.**

Steve commented to Red Skull.

**\- Steve Grant Rogers, son of Sarah and Joseph Grant Rogers. What brings you here?**

****

**Steve: I came here because I have something that belongs to this place...**

Steve informed.

**Steve: And also because...**

Steve paused to sigh.

**Steve: This place has something that belongs to me.**

Steve heard the muffled laugh of Red Skull.

**Steve: This stone...**

Steve exhibited.

**Steve: It was given in exchange for a sacrifice... I will return the stone and I want the sacrifice reversed.**

Red Skull was floating and smiling sarcastically, listening to Steve.

**\- What sacrifice?**

**Steve: Natasha Romanoff.**

Steve replied.

**Steve: She is around here.**

**\- No.**

Skull replied and Steve was soon disappointed.

**\- She's not... and at the same time, she is...**

Steve looked hopefully at Skull.

**Steve: So... can you tell me if it is possible to rescue her?? Tell me what do I have to do?? I will do anything!**

**\- Will you?**

**Steve: Yes!**

**\- Even sacrifice yourself for that?**

Skull indicated the edge of the chasm for Steve.

Steve approached the edge of the cliff and looked down, it was so high that he now understands why Clint claimed that she would not have survived. Neither would he.

**\- Would you pay the ultimate price?**

Whispered skull prowling Steve.

**\- Will you?**

Steve took a deep breath looking at the abysm below him. He is not afraid of dying, but the fear of going wrong and leaving James without a father and a mother was huge.

Steve was always convinced to go back to James, but being in Vormir, he only thinks about Natasha and the expectations of fearing that she can return to life have only grown.

Steve took a deep breath then looked at Red Skull and nodded.

**Steve: Yes. I will pay the price.**


	35. 35

**Natasha: Sarah? Sarah??? Where are you?**

Natasha called for her daughter.

Natasha was under the ship, trying to repair the wiring.

Natasha had abandoned the idea of repairing the ship, it seemed useless but as Sarah is a little bigger now and she is already crawling, it is difficult to trust that she remains at the exact same place with Fuzzy when she need to pick food. One time Natasha took a big fright when on one of her explorations to get food, when she returned on the mountain, she took about five minutes to find Sarah and trust me that 5 minutes was long enough to terrify Natasha and make her think that her daughter was dead.

Natasha now seeks food less often, and this was difficult because their food was basically fruits and the fruits spoiled in a few days, so it was not possible to stock up on large quantities, everything was very well rationed and thought to feed everybody.

Now Natasha only trusts to go get food carrying Sarah along with her and for that reason, Fuzzy who was the one to be alone on the mountain waiting for her return and that took him further away from his native family. Natasha saw no problem with that since staying with her seemed to be his choice.

It was still too risky for Natasha to cross the fields with Sarah, the creatures in the first field were very wild and got more and more aggressive perhaps because now Natasha and Sarah means two sources of food for them, so Natasha is doing everything to repair the ship. Even if the ship doesn't serve to leave Vormir, if she can make it work like a car or fly low, it would help a lot to keep everyone together and safe.

**Natasha: Sarah??**

Natasha called again and for lack of answers, she slid out from under the ship, she sat on the sand of the dunes of Vormir and looked around for Sarah.

**Natasha: Sarah??**

Natasha heard Sarah's cry more distant and immediately saw Fuzzy jump out of one of these pools formed by the dunes of Vormir, he looked scared, which made Natasha believe that he was hurt when he touched the water, so she understood that Sarah could be in one of the pools and even though they were very shallow, Natasha was afraid that Sarah might drown in some way, so she ran to where she saw Fuzzy and saw Sarah sitting inside one of the pools.

**Natasha: Sarah!!!**

Natasha took Sarah on her lap and hugged her, she was relieved that she was fine but Sarah was still crying.

**Natasha: What were you doing? It's not to be away from me and you can't be in the water alone. How did you come so far this time??**

Natasha asked rocking her from side to side, trying to calm her down, then immediately walked over to the ship again.

**Sarah: Mama.**

Sarah mumbled.

**Natasha: What is it?**

Natasha approached the ship and opened the door.

**Natasha: I'm almost done, but I'll have to keep you stuck while I do this...**

Natasha said and put Sarah inside the ship and she was still weeping. Natasha noticed the red mark on Sarah's arm and frowned.

**Natasha: Those damn bugs stung you again, did they?? Oh I am so sorry, baby... it hurts, right? I hate that they're biting you, it's so weird that they don't bite me too...**

Natasha kissed close to the mark and that already made Sarah anguished because it was very sore.

**Natasha: I don't know what to do to protect you from that, I'm sorry...**

Natasha said with regret and Sarah stopped crying, just mumbled for staying on the ship, she held out her arms for a lap.

**Natasha: I'm trying to make this thing work so that we don't starve or that we don't get eaten by those strange animals.**

Sarah still grunted.

**Natasha: How about a little fruit? Do you want??**

Natasha got on the ship and picked up her backpack, she noticed that she was short of fruit, in fact there were only two fruits left but it doesn’t matter if she will get hungry at night, she nees Sarah to eat well and be distracted.

**Natasha: Here...**

Natasha handed the fruit to Sarah who accepted the fruit as a form of distraction, she used it as a toy and then bit a piece and went back to playing with it.

Natasha smiled watching Sarah and after leaving the ship, she found Fuzzy staring at her.

**Natasha: What about you, huh? Are you bored?**

Fuzzy lay on the floor. Natasha smiled because she knows it's his way of asking for affection, she approached him and scratched his belly.

**Natasha: Do you want to keep Sarah company?**

Natasha took and took Fuzzy to the ship, she left him there with Sarah and returned under the ship, where she dedicated herself to repair the wiring.

After half an hour of persistence and a lot of focus, Natasha managed to get the engine to start by joining three wires, she started screaming with excitement at the act and tried to isolate the wires and soon the engine stopped running.

**Natasha: Now it's all about fuel, but I'm going to work on it and we're going to make it work, right?**

Natasha patted the hull of the ship when talking to it, then she frowned with the draft that she felt hitting under the ship, she looked at the skyline and noticed the signs of the famous Vormir dune storm, what was not supposed to happen today at that time, something was wrong.

Natasha was nervous about being with Sarah and Fuzzy in the Storm area, but she is also nervous about all the work she had done on the ship and the fear of everything going down, so even though she knows how quickly the storm forms and spreads over there, she preferred to take care to thread all the wiring into the ship, then immediately closed the top and started screwing the top while looking towards the storm.

**Natasha: Come on! Come on!!**

Natasha declared while screwing the second of the four screws, she looked again and hated how treacherous the storm was, it was so close that the wind threw sand in her eyes and her hair against her face.

 _There is no time, Natasha_! Natasha told herself and left the other screws aside, she hurried out from under the ship and ran to open the door.

**Natasha: Fuzzy! Sarah! Let's go!! We have to go now!**

Natasha noticed that Sarah was sleeping on the floor of the ship and Fuzzy was inside the backpack with the supplies.

Natasha got on the ship and took Sarah on her lap, then took Felpudo out of the backpack and noticed that he was all dirty with the fruits and saw that there was nothing left of what she had reserved.

**Natasha: Fuzzy did you eat everything??**

Natasha heard the sound of thunderstorms and sighed, she can't be sorry for the food now, she has to run out of there, so she placed Fuzzy into her backpack, put it on her back and jumped out of the ship carrying Sarah on her arm, and as expected the storm was already happening where she was, so she ran as fast as she could and dodged the little hurricanes that chased her until she reached the cliff rise.

Of course Sarah woke up to all the sound and rush that Natasha was making. Natasha was so scared that Sarah and Fuzzy would get hurt that she started the climb and only stopped to rest after arriving at a considerable height.

Natasha took the backpack off her back and opened it, allowing Fuzzy to leave, she watched the storm from the top of the cliff and sighed thinking about the ship, she just hopes to remember everything she did to get the engine started again.

**Sarah: Wa-wa.**

Sarah spoke and Natasha looked at her.

**Natasha: Do you want water? It's all right...**

Natasha took the canteen in her backpack, some things she always leaves inside and hanging in her backpack for any kind of emergency, apart from some provisions that she left prepared closer to the top of the cliff of the time when she planned to give birth up there.

Natasha gave water to Sarah.

**Natasha: It is getting very cold, I know you don't like cloths but I will have to wrap you in the blanket with me.**

Natasha hugged Sarah against her body and placed the cover over her body, covering her completely and consequently covering Sarah too. Natasha was left with only the head out.

**Natasha: Come on, Fuzzy...**

Natasha called him to continue the climb to the top of the cliff, where Natasha lit a fire under a rock arch so that everyone would be more warm and protected.

After a few hours Sarah felt hungry and started to mumble and ask to breastfeed, so Natasha breastfed her and started another problem that was the hunger of Fuzzy, he was looking at her and making the typical cry sound and Natasha was angry that he ate all the fruits before but now she feel sorry for not being able to feed him.

**Natasha: Why did you eat everything, Fuzzy? You never did those things before... why you acting so rebellious?**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: What are we going to do now?**

Sarah made a sound of dissatisfaction because Natasha was talking, she reached up to Natasha's chin, trying to get her attention.

Natasha looked at Sarah and saw her frowning, Sarah rubbed Natasha's cheek and kept making sounds while breastfeeding, which always makes Natasha calm down.

**Natasha: Hi... you want attention... I know.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: I think Fuzzy is hungry, what are we going to do? Tomorrow it will be the three of us hungry. I mean... it will be me and Fuzzy cause you will still be fed by me. You have nothing to worry about, Sarah...**

Natasha stroked Sarah's forehead and hair, then she looked at Fuzzy and hit the floor beside her.

**Natasha: Come here, Fuzzy...**

Fuzzy approached Natasha and cowered close to her. Natasha stroked his fur while looking at him.

**Natasha: Don't worry, I'll fix it. We always manage to solve things. Just hold on tonight.**

Natasha asked and a few minutes later Fuzzy and Sarah fell asleep, but she was still awake for another hour thinking about a plan for the next. Natasha still hasn't fixed the ship and she is afraid to carry Sarah to the fields and she is afraid to leave her alone and she suffer na accident. Fuzzy has no way to carry her, the two are practically the same size and Sarah is a heavy child.

Natasha needed to decide if she was trying to finish repairing the ship when she descended the cliff, or if she would go on foot to get food, whatever her choice, she needs help and she doesn't know if the Red Skull would be willing to help her.

After Natasha fell asleep, or it can be said that she just dozed, she woke up and Fuzzy woke up too, the two looked at each other as if to say good morning to each other, then Natasha petted him and stood up, leaving Sarah wrapped in the blanket and well attached to it.

**Natasha: Do you want to come with me?**

Natasha asked as she walked to the area outside the projection of the arch of stones that they were sheltering, Fuzzy came right behind her.

**Natasha: Skull?? Red Skull??**

Natasha called, feeling uncomfortable about having to ask for favors to that creature.

**Natasha: I know you're here. Show up!**

Red Skull did appear, a few inches away from Natasha and behind her, in the greatest silence but Natasha noticed his presence and turned to look at him.

**Natasha: Listen... I'm stuck in this place, I belong here but my daughter doesn’t.. so she can't die here, right? It wouldn't be fair. You said yourself that I could leave because we are two soulds now...**

Skull listened in silence.

**Natasha: None of us can get out of this place right now, but I want her alive. I need to get food and I don't want to leave her alone.**

**\- Do you want to leave her with me???**

Natasha was silent and now that Skull asked this, the idea seemed very absurd.

**\- Now you trust me...**

**Natasha: Not exactly.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: I depend on you... so... would you stay and take care of her?**

Skull did not answer.

**Natasha: You don't have to pamper her, just keep her alive. Please.**

**\- She will remain intact, don’t worry, but it is not wise to delay, she is your responsibility.**

**Natasha: I am aware of that. Don't let her feel cold.**

Natasha took the backpack and kissed Sarah's forehead.

**Natasha: I'll come back to you.**

Natasha whispered and walked towards the descent, Fuzzy came after her and Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: No, Fuzzy! You need to stay and take care of Sarah for me, okay? I'm faster on my own.**

Fuzzy made a weeping sound.

**Natasha: No, stop it, I'll be back. Stay with Sarah!**

Natasha hurried to make the descent to the dunes, already halfway, she observed that the storm was still happening, which was unusual, she was distressed and afraid of taking too long and at that moment what she decided to do was to try one of the vegetation that grew between the rocks, if she survived, then Fuzzy would also but it would only be to feed him, she can go without food for a few days, she only worries about producing milk for Sarah so she can’t go many days without eating too.

Unfortunately for Natasha, when she took the vegetation back for Fuzzy, he didn't accept it but he didn't complain about hunger that morning or the rest of the day, which made Natasha comfortable to spend another night on the cliff.

The next day, Natasha again counted on the help of Red Skull and Fuzzy to stay with Sarah so that she could go down and fetch food, and less badly that the storm had passed, but Natasha gave up of the ship for now, it was essential to collect food, so she went to the fields, picked fruit, hunted animals and then returned to the cliff bringing everything with her.

When Natasha arrived, Sarah was crying a lot, but she considered it normal because she must have woken up and was scared about not having her mother around, she just doesn't know if Sarah cried the whole time she was away or just now but the way she was crying was diferente and that caused Natasha drop everything on the floor and go straight to her to comfort her and apologize for having to leave her alone.

Natasha tried to breastfeed Sarah but she didn't want to lie on her lap, she screamed every time Natasha tried to lay her down and she seemed not want to be touched on the back.

**Natasha: What happened to you??**

Natasha looked around looking for Skull but he wasn't there, Natasha turned Sarah face down and left her lying on her legs, she took the blanket off her and saw more red marks on her body, many concentrated on her back.

**Natasha: My God, Sarah! Do these insects bite you even up here in the cold??**

Natasha felt very guilty for what she saw and very angry with Red Skull too, she called him and wanted to argue about it but he didn't speak up, which made Natasha almost kill him again, but she does not want to do that in front of Sarah.

**Natasha: Mommy won't touch, okay?**

Sarah continued to cry.

**Natasha: I know it hurts, baby... I'm so sorry.**

Natasha left Sarah face down for a while and left her without covering despite the cold, the cold air would relieve the pain she was feeling and as much as Sarah complained about it, she calmed down half an hour later and even fell asleep, even without eating and nursing.

Natasha took the opportunity to eat some fruits, she rekindle the fire and roast one of the animals, she tried to make Fuzzy eat the fruits but he didn't want to.

**Natasha: Are you sick? Why don't you eat??**

Natasha asked, concerned.

**Natasha: Maybe you want to eat the meat I'm cooking... let's see...**

But Fuzzy also didn't want the meat after it was ready, only Natasha ate it, she thought it was weird that Fuzzy's lack of appetite but as he wasn't complaining about hunger, she didn't worry anymore.

Two more days passed and Natasha had already returned to stay in the dunes with Sarah and Fuzzy. Fuzzy continued practically without any appetite and Sarah was still sufferind with the constancy of the insect’s bites, Natasha did not know what to do to protect her from that and then started to consider that they could not be insects because she herself was never bitten, not even once.

Natasha considered that Sarah had some serious allergy and felt unable to help her because she couldn't do anything about it, she only knows that the ice helps to relieve her pain and discomfort, so after finishing her tasks in the dunes, she climbed the cliff with Sarah and Fuzzy so Sarah could feel better.

...

**Steve: Won't you say anything else? I already said I will pay the price. What do I have to do? Do I need to give my life in exchange for hers?**

Skull gave a brief laugh and levitated close to the edge of the abyss.

**\- Everything you want is down there.**

**Steve: Can't you just take the stone and bring Natasha back to life?**

**\- The stone must be returned from where it was removed in the same way it has been moved...**

**Steve: And where was it taken from? That abyss??**

**\- Yes.**

**Steve: So that's it... That's where I have to go... I throw myself out of here and the stone is returned and also Natasha? I need to die so she can live...**

Steve looked at Skull.

**Steve: Will she come back for sure? Do you guarantee me that?**

**\- Yes.**

**Steve: And can I trust you?**

**\- Yes.**

Steve sighed and he was hesitating, not for fear of dying, but for fear of Red Skull not fulfill the agreement.

**\- You should know that I don't make the rules around here.**

**Steve: Who does?**

**\- Something bigger and powerful than the two of us.**

**Steve: Bigger than Thanos?**

Skull laughed.

**\- A lot more.**

**Steve: Uhm.**

**\- I am only a slave to the sins I have committed, my penance is to be here, but I cannot change the rules.**

**Steve: I see...**

Steve sighed and moved away from the edge of the cliff, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he thought of James and he missed him immediately and Steve was worried about him, the fear that none of this would work and James would be alone with no parentes at all and that was what was still holding him back. If only there was some other way to do this without him having to die...

Steve remembered Thor's lines, talking about the logic of returning the stone and taking a soul back, one soul for another, but what if he would only return Natasha’s soul and not her really alive?

**Steve: Skull...**

Steve turned to him again.

**Steve: I need direct and sincere answers.**

Red Skull looked at Steve.

**Steve: Returning the stone, will I have Natasha back? With life?**

**\- She can return.**

**Steve: Can or will you?**

**\- She will return.**

**Steve: So she is alive.**

**\- And it's not at the same time.**

Red Skull corrected him.

**Steve: After I return the stone, will she be alive?**

**\- Yes.**

**Steve: Completely?**

**\- Yes.**

Steve took a deep breath, relieved, at least that would be guaranteed, but there is still another problem.

**Steve: Will she be able to get home? I mean at the correct timeline?**

**\- I can't answer that.**

**Steve: How so?**

**\- If she is knows how to return, it is possible...**

**Steve: How so? She knows...**

**\- Then you have nothing to worry about.**

**Steve: No... it seems like everything is right, I'm just ... I'm trying to understand how it is fair that I have to die to return the stone to you... for mathematics... it is not right, I will give you the stone in return of my own life. You’d still have two souls.**

**\- I didn't ask for your life in return.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: You said that the stone has to be returned to the abyss... just as it was removed, so... what does that mean? Can I just throw the stone?**

**\- No, the stone needs a transporter and before you ask, it can't be me.**

**Steve: So I really have to kill myself for this.**

**\- That's your decision...**

**Steve: But ...**

Steve sighed frustrated and confused, he crouched down and scratched his head nervously, trying to think of a way to transport the stone without killing himself for it. At least Red Skull said this might be possible, but he is uncertain of how to proceed.

...

In the parallel universe of Vormir, where Natasha was with her baby daughter Sarah, it was time for Natasha to go in search of more food and as she always does, she left Sarah and Fuzzy on top of the cliff in the company of Red Skull.

Natasha took most of the morning in this process of picking food and as usual, when she returned on the cliff, Sarah was crying a lot, but this time the crying seemed stronger, more intense and true, which made Natasha frown and instead of running fast, she approached slowly and in silence, she wanted to catch what was really happening. It could be Red Skull mistreating her baby or something else.

Upon seeing Sarah, Natasha understood the reason for the painful marks on her fragile body that persisted for so long and Natasha did not want to believe that what she is seeing was true, but it is clear as the daylight.

**Natasha: FUZZY!**

Natasha screamed and Fuzzy continued doing what he was already doing, he had his tooth stuck in Sarah's skin, which explained his lack of appetite for the past few days, he was feeding on her blood and must be doing it since Sarah was a newborn, he probably started with little and then increased the frequency of feeding from her.

Natasha took a deep and heavy breath for feeling a lot of hatred, after all, hurting her daughter was completely unacceptable, she could never forgive such an act, this is a most serious betrayal.

**Natasha: Fuzzy!**

Natasha screamed and to get him off Sarah, she kicked him mercilessly away and very hard, which made Fuzzy fly and crash against large pieces of rocks, he made a sound of pain and crying, Natasha approached him with panting and with a look of hatred and big disappointment, which made Fuzzy lower his head a little and shake, looking at her.

**Natasha: How could you?? How could you do that to me? To her?? Why did you hurt her? Why did you do this to me??**

Natasha asked.

**Natasha: You know you will pay for it...**

Natasha declared and picked Sarah up.

**Natasha: Okay, okay, he won't hurt you anymore. Never again... I'm sorry. I’m so sorry!**

Natasha shook Sarah slightly, trying to make her stop crying, but her mind was only turned to hate now. Natasha thought about the first time she noticed the mark on Sarah and she never suspected about Fuzzy. Natasha felt guilty for all the times she left Sarah with him, thinking he would be protecting her... _poor Sarah, I could never tell who was hurting you_.

Natasha found herself with eyes misty with tears, she took a deep breath and the worst of all was that she loved Fuzzy so much and yet had to punish him and for the seriousness of his crime, the sentence granted by her... was the death penalty.

After Natasha calmed her baby, she called for Red Skull and asked him to stay with Sarah while she went to deal with Fuzzy.

Natasha came down from the cliff and took Fuzzy to the dunes, she held Fuzzy against the sand and took a big knife of her skills belt, she raised the knife and was ready to stab him, but all she did was kneel down and start to cry.

**Natasha: I didn't want it to be like this... you helped me so much... why did you have to hurt her??**

Natasha closed her eyes tight and more tears came down her face, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. The image of Sarah crying several times, the marks on her body, did not leave her in peace, she needs to take revenge for her, no one hurts her children and gets away with it, not even if it is someone she loves.

Natasha spent almost half an hour holding Fuzzy against the sand and trying to build up the courage to take his life and she almost gave up on it but she is still a Black Widow, she can ignore her feelings, she can be cold if she wants to and that is what she did change her gaze out of nowhere.

Natasha didn't look at Fuzzy anymore, she could only feel his body and she pressed harder, making Fuzzy feel pain and due to that he made a crying sound, which did not shake Natasha at all, she held her knife tighter and raised it high to deliver a single fatal blow.

...

**Steve: If Natasha is here... she is trapped in a reality parallel to that, so you say that she is and is not alive.**

Steve spoke after almost half an hour of thoughts.

**Steve: You say that I don't have to pay with my life, but I must to transport the stone back to the place it belongs...**

Steve continued with his theory.

**Steve: Soon...**

Steve stood up and took a deep breath, staring at the edge of the cliff.

**Steve: If I throw myself, I will be returning the stone and I will have access to Natasha in the reality that she is...**

Red Skull heard in silence.

**Steve: And I won't be dead, even though I'm there. So I ask you... how will I get out of there with her?**

**\- How did you get here?**

**Steve: With a spaceship.**

**\- Indeed.**

**Steve: Will I need a one then? How so?**

**\- Whatever you need... it will be there.**

**Steve: So... I am ready.**

Steve commented and of all the possibilities he thought, this was the one that made more sense, he needs to jump and in doing so, he will find Natasha.

Steve sighed to feel at peace with himself, he didn't want to jump feeling scared, just in the hope that everything will be okay, Steve took the soul stone out of his pocket and stared at it.

After a minute of silence and thinking it was going to be all right, Steve ran and jumped down the cliff.

...

Steve lost consciousness from the moment he jumped, now he is lying on the sand and he does not remember what the fall was like, but he feels strange and a little sore, not sore as he should have been after a fall like that, a sore like if he had slept in the wrong position.

Steve took a deep breath and the first thing he did was look at his hand, he noticed that the stone was gone, soon he understood that the return had been made, he just doesn't know if he is alive and if he is in parallel reality that Natasha was.

Steve was a little numb as well and his senses were affected, now that his vision and touch were 100% working, it was time for the other senses to return to normal and hearing was what made him frown, he could hear the sound of repeated movements and someone making some kind of effort, he frowned and immediately stood up and looked in the direction of the sound.

Steve's eyes widened when he saw the scene, his heart accelerated like never before, it looked like he was going to throwup with so much anxiety and happiness because he was seeing Natasha Romanoff again, his Natasha, the love of his life... yes! Yes! That figure didn't even look like her, but he knew it was her, he smiled and stood seconds, just watching her, and it seemed to be a dream, it had been so long since he saw her that it took him a while to know what to do.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve whispered, he seemed to be choking.

**Steve: Nat! NAT! NATASHA!**

Steve called out louder and felt it was time to run over to the woman he loves and touch her, hug her, kiss her, take her home. Yes, it was time... he has gone too long without her.

Steve took a few steps and then ran towards Natasha.

**Steve: NAT! NAT!**

Steve screamed as he ran, trying to get her attention and he wasn't even that far away, obviously she could hear him, but she didn't look at him or stop doing what she was doing before he called her.

Steve finally reached Natasha and he was smiling with shining eyes, even more now that he is so close to her ad confirmed that she is really Natasha.

**Steve: Nat...**

Steve called again and Natasha didn’t look at him or stop doing what she was already doing, which made Steve lessen his excitement and try to understand what she was doing.

**Steve: Nat...**

Steve whispered and frowned when he saw her holding a knife and stabbing the sand over and over.

**Steve: Natasha??**

Steve called, surprised with the scene and with her attitude, apart from the state she was in, Natasha was practically naked, with long, extremely tangled and disheveled hair, she looked like a cave woman and she was very thin too.

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve insisted and this time he touched her shoulder, which made Natasha stop what she was doing and look scared at him. Natasha's eyes were sunken and with a lot of dark circles under her eyes, she looked at Steve as if she didn't know him.

**Natasha: Who...**

Natasha got up and pointed the knife at Steve, who gestured for her to calm down.

**Steve: Nat...**

Natasha's eyes flicked from side to side.

**Steve: Calm Down, Natasha, it’s okay... it's me... Steve.**

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha narrowed her eyes and frowned, she didn't seem to believe it.

**Natasha: No... it can't be...**

Natasha couldn't believe it.

**Natasha: Is it a trick? You're the Red Skull, you were supposed to be with Sarah!!!**

**Steve: What Sarah?? Natasha, calm down...**

**Natasha: No... you left her alone, Red Skull, again! You will pay for it...**

**Steve: Natasha, I'm not Red Skuçç, I'm Steve... Rogers.**

Natasha was shaking while doing negative with her head.

**Steve: You must be confused... honey, it’s okay, you spent a lot of time here...**

**Natasha: I... I'm dead... and you live...**

Natasha nervously scratched the side of her forehead.

**Steve: No, you're not dead... you were just trapped but I came to get you back... I came to take you home... for James...**

**Natasha: James??**

Natasha started to cry as soon as she heard her son's name.

**Natasha: My son...**

**Steve: Yes... he is waiting for us.**

Natasha made negative with her head and started taking steps back.

**Natasha: No... no, no, no!**

Steve didn’t know what to do to convince her.

**Steve: Yes... Nat... let me touch you so you know it's me, that I'm here...**

Steve took short steps to get closer again.

**Natasha: No...**

**Steve: Natasha...**

**Natasha: It can't be.**

**Steve: Do you remember when we were investigating the infiltration of HYDRA in SHIELD? I took you out of a bunker after a missile explosion that SHIELD fired, then we were at Sam's house... I let you bathe first because you needed to... the institution you trusted was compromised and you were really shaken with that... we talked in bed and it was the first time that i really met you... you said you owed me one...**

Steve was trying to make Natasa remember the past and trying to get her back to normal.

**Steve: I said it was okay and you asked if I would trust you to save my life and I said yes, that I would...**

Natasha became much calmer with the memories of Steve, she started to feel nostalgia.

**Steve: It turns out that... you really saved me. You saved me and so many others. Clint is with his family back now, as also is Scott... you saved everyone, Natasha.**

Natasha just cried and then put her hands on her head, showing desperation, she didn't seem to be able to mental faculties now and Steve understands that it is normal for all the social isolation that she lived, he just hopes that she will remember him.

**Natasha: Was that your first kiss since 1945??**

Natasha asked and Steve smiled, making positive with his head.

**Steve: It was. And it was the best of my life.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha was now looking closer to normal, she looked at him very emotional and finally ran into his arms, hugged him tightly and tried to feel everything about him, the texture of the skin, the beard, the hair, the smell, his kiss. Steve reciprocated with the same intensity and Natasha pushed him away and then she was confused again.

**Natasha: How did you get here??**

Natasha's was getting in real.

**Natasha: What did you do?? Steve! What did you do? Are you dead??? Did you leave James alone???**

**Steve: No, James is fine, listen...**

Steve held her hands.

**Steve: I'm not dead and neither are you.**

**Natasha: I don't understand...**

Steve looked at the knife in Natasha's hand.

**Steve: What are you doing with the knife, Natasha??**

**Natasha: I...**

Natasha looked at the ground and she didn’t see Fuzzy.

**Natasha: I was killing...**

**Steve: Killing? Who?**

**Natasha: My friend.**

**Steve: Friend??**

**Natasha: Yes... Fuzzy... he was here...**

Natasha crouched down and touched the sand and kept looking around.

**Natasha: Where did he go??**

**Steve: Natasha there is no one here but you and me.**

**Natasha: No! There's the Fuzzy, he's small but... you can see, he was right here! And I stabbed him... I didn't want to but he hurt Sarah.**

**Steve: Who is Sarah, Natasha??**

**Natasha: My daughter!**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Our daughter! Steve! Our daughter is here.**

Steve looked at Natasha with concern, she is visibly insane, she was stabbing a handful of sand without stopping and claims that she was killing someone named Fuzzy and that he was small. How to tell her that she was just delusional due to loneliness?

**Steve: Natasha... look around... there is no one, there is nothing, it was just your mind.**

**Natasha: No!!!**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Fuzzy! I need to show you!**

Natasha took Steve's wrist and made him follow her.

**Steve: Natasha! Where are we going? We have to go.**

**Natasha: You will see! You will see!**

Natasha wanted to show Steve the fields and creatures of Vormir, so she took him to the low mountains, arrived in the first field with him after a long hike, which Steve did without complaining or trying to stop, he needed to be patient.

**Natasha: This is where there are terrible creatures, bigger than you and me. They are fast and wild. I ate some of them... they will come soon...**

Natasha said nervously and looking around to see if anything came up, but nothing happened.

**Steve: Nat...**

**Natasha: No! Wait!!**

Natasha moved away a bit and decided to scream.

**Natasha: WHERE ARE YOU ??? Come and get me!!!! C’MON!**

Natasha screamed and Steve felt sorry for her condition.

**Natasha: They are in another place, I think, but... come see... this is the field of Fuzzy, I found him here... come...**

Natasha walked more.

**Natasha: They are docile... where are they?**

**Steve: Natasha... baby, please.**

**Steve called anyway.**

**Natasha: You have to believe me!!! Ahead there is the red field, where there is the red forest .. that's what I called it and that's where I gave birth to Sarah.**

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve held out his hand to her and Natasha pressed one lip against the other, some tears rolled down her face and more when she went to Steve and he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

**Steve: I know it felt like it was real but it was all on your mind... your mind played a trick on you, I need you to calm down and come with me. I'll take you home.**

**Natasha: Wasn't it real? Anything?**

**Steve: No... none of this was real, but you will get better as soon as we leave this place.**

Steve started to drive Natasha back to the dunes and she made the whole journey in silence and when they reached on the dunes, the spaceship that brought Steve to Vormir was right there, ensuring that he and Natasha could leave that place.

**Steve: We are going home...**

Steve opened the spaceship door and gestured for Natasha to board.

**Natasha: I need to get our daughter.**

Natasha stated in a low and soothing tone, she was already thinking about Sarah and she refuses to believe that she was her delusion too.

Steve sighed and scratched his forehead, he thought her hallucinations were over but apparently not.

**Steve: Natasha, we don't have a daughter.**

**Natasha: We do... we have a baby! Sarah! I told you...**

**Steve: It was in your head.**

**Natasha: No... no! S-she’s... she is real, she grew in my belly and... I gave birth to** **her, she is beautiful and I thought she was a boy, but...**

**Steve: Natasha, please stop.**

**Natasha: Steve, she... she likes to smile and you need to meet her.**

**Steve: You need to stop. Board the ship, Natasha.**

Steve said more seriously.

**Natasha: Not without her, we need to get her.**

**Steve: Natasha, there is no baby.**

**Natasha: There is!**

**Steve: Natasha!**

Steve approached and Natasha ran to go towards the cliff, but Steve ran too and because she was very weak, he soon reached her and immobilized her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and Natasha started to fight with Steve to get free and go get Sarah, but Steve held her tightly, preventing any action from her.

**Steve: Natasha, please!**

**Natasha: Let me go! I need to get my daughter! She cannot be alone! STEVE! PLEASE! THAT'S TRUE!**

**Steve: No, Natasha...**

Steve declared, dragging Natasha back to the spaceship.

**Natasha: Please!**

Steve stuffed Natasha into the ship and saw how distressed she was.

**Steve: You need to trust me!**

**Natasha: But it's my baby!!! She cries a lot when I delay to go back to her...**

**Steve: Natasha, just sit down and put your belt on! Please!**

Steve declared and activated the closing of the doors, then made Natasha sit and fastened her with the belt, he sat in the pilot's seat, started the turbines and took off.


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back on twitter with my usual nickname, same as here @daredevilosa

As the ship tilted as Steve pulled the stick to make the ship reach the ideal altitude, he looked at Natasha again, he wanted to make sure he was really with her there because it was still surreal and very wonderful that she was alive, he smiled with satisfaction and relief when he reaffirmed that it was real.

Steve turned his attention forward and his mind made him look at Natasha again, her condition was too catatonic to ignore.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

**Natasha: Don't talk to me.**

Steve frowned at the cross answer.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve called and Natasha did not answer, she was looking down and she felt dizzy and weak, besides having a tight heart of concern for Sarah, she believes that she is real.

**Steve: Nat, don't be like this... please, I'm doing this for your sake.**

Steve commented, feeling sorry for Natasha.

**Natasha: I want my daughter.**

**Steve: Natasha... did you believe you were with an animal hours ago... what was his name? He had a name, right? You said he was your friend and you saw it was not real, nothing was real. Do you understand that, right?**

Natasha did not answer.

**Steve: It was all in your head, there was nothing there... nor the colors you reported, it was all a burnt grass.**

**Natasha: Am I crazy, then?**

**Steve: You are not crazy.**

**Natasha: But just being crazy to believe in my daughter, I refuse to believe she was not real... because Steve, I felt her inside me, it wasn't something outside, it was inside me, I felt her growing and moving inside me and I felt all the pains of her birth, I breastfed her.. I felt her suck milk from me! I saw her smile for the first time, I felt her soft skin and the breath of her breaths. I heard her babble the first sounds, I taught her to speak Mommy and mama and she says more 'no-no' than anything else and she likes to nurse while looking at me and she likes it when I'm looking back at her...**

Steve listened carefully.

**Natasha: I saw her crawl for the first time and I saw how much she likes to play in the water and how much she hates being covered, even in the cold... I don't want to believe that she is an invention of my mind. I can't accept that.**

Natasha looked Steve in the eye.

**Natasha: I can't because I love that baby with all my strength and all my heart. I can't leave without her.**

**Steve: But she doesn't exist, Natasha.**

Natasha rubbed a hand over her face, wiping away a tear from many others that started to run from her eyes in sequence.

**Steve: I'm sorry, my love...**

Steve reached out to touch Natasha's leg, but she dodged.

Steve was now placing the ship in a horizontal position when reaching the desired altitude.

**Steve: You have to think about James, Natasha... he is real and he is waiting for you.**

Natasha closed her eyes tight, crying even more when she heard about James.

**Steve: Don't you want to see him??**

**Natasha: Yes!**

Natasha nodded and cried more, she feels divided and in a very big internal conflict.

**Steve: So... hold on to what is real.**

**Natasha: You don't understand.**

**Steve: I understand.**

**Natasha: No... you don't know how it is!!**

Despite the weakness and dizziness, Natasha loosened her seat belt, pressed the button that opened the rear door of the ship, got up and ran towards the opening, in fractions of seconds.

**Steve: NATASHA!!!**

Steve screamed scared he knew she was going to try to throw herself from there, he loosened his belt and hurriedly got up, already activating the voice command and requesting the autopilot, he had to use the shield to launch it against a shelf that held several heavy objects and it fell on Natasha, making her fall to the ground, but she was already so close to the opening that the things that fell on her started flying out of the ship.

Natasha took the moment to roll to the opening, since the wind was pulling her anyway, she got to half her body out, she just didn’t fly away because Steve grabbed her arms while holding on to part of the aircraft to stay inside it.

**Steve: What are you doing, Natasha??? You die if you fall from such a distance!**

**Natasha: Let me go!**

**Steve: No!**

**Natasha: I don't want to go back!! I WANT MY DAUGHTER!**

Natasha hit Steve weakly and still had an effect on him, who released her, but again grabbed her leg, making her fall to the floor, Steve had to launch himself over her body to immobilize her against the floor.

**Steve: Natasha, listen to me! Stop Fighting!**

**Natasha: NO! LET GO OF ME!**

**Steve: Natasha! Please! I know you think she is real, but she is not!!!**

**Natasha: It doesn't matter if she's real or not, I can't live anymore if she isn't. Don’t you get that???**

Steve looked at Natasha in astonishment after that statement.

**Natasha: I don't want to live... without my daughter.**

Natasha shook her head.

**Natasha: I prefer to go back to where I was.**

**Steve: And leave me and James alone??**

Steve questioned and Natasha didn't know what to say, just cry.

**Natasha: I'm sorry... but I don't want to...**

Steve took a deep breath, trying to understand Natasha's reluctance to accept reality, he eased the pressure against her body.

**Steve: Tell me something... if you see the place where you left her... will you feel better? If you confirm that she's not real... will you come home to us?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I promise.**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: I will make the return with the ship, the two of us will go looking for her together.**

Natasha nodded.

Steve got up and helped Natasha to get up too, the two sat on the seats again and Steve returned with the ship to Vormir's ground.

...

As soon as the ship landed on the dunes, Natasha ran desperately up the cliff, Steve followed her without trying to make her stop.

Natasha went up totally out of breath and without making any stops, she reached the top of the cliff and looked around looking for Sarah or the evidence that she was there but had no sign of her or the things she left there, nor the blankets, or the remains of the bonfire extinguished. There was absolutely nothing and it made Natasha breathe harder and feel worse for having to accept that she was having very strong hallucinations and the worst thing is that she is still attached to the idea that it is better to live in the illusion with Sarah, than the reality without her.

Steve arrived at the top of the cliff moments later and saw Natasha put her hands on her head in desperation, he could see she was in a mental struggle, part of her wants to use reason and common sense and the other part just wants to use her heart and cling to false expectations.

Steve approached slowly and when Natasha felt his shadow behind her, she knelt down and started to take stones off the floor, as if she were looking again, although the stones were very small and obviously it was not possible to have a baby under them, but it was a desperate attempt by someone who is desperate.

**Steve: Nat...**

**Natasha: She was here!!!**

Natasha was more desperate than before, she let out a cry of pain for having to get rid of her illusion and that cry hurt even Steve, she cringed all over and crouched, hugging her knees and Steve crouched close to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead several times.

Neither said anything, they stayed there for a long time enjoying Natasha's pseudo mourning, until the moment she noticed the presence of Red Skull nearby, she looked at him as if begging for the hope of being true or that at least he would allow her to go back to where she was and there she would stay with her daughter, no matter if it's just an illusion.

**Natasha: I want to go back!**

Steve looked at Natasha and then at Red Skull, he didn't notice his presence.

**Natasha: Please...**

Natasha got up and took a few steps towards the Red Skull.

**Natasha: I want my daughter. What do I have to do to have my baby back? Should I jump??? Is she okay? Please help me... I just want to be with her.**

**Steve: You will not jump, Natasha! Skull... she thinks she had a daughter here, clarify this for her.**

**Natasha: Steve...**

Natasha whispered.

**Natasha: You proved to me that she is not real...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: But it turns out that I'm not ready to live in a reality that she doesn't exist, I prefer to stay...**

Natasha looked back at Red Skulll.

**Natasha: Please let me stay. Let me go back to her.**

Natasha pleaded with Red Skull.

**\- You can go back, what you're looking for is down there.**

**Steve: Natasha...**

**Natasha: I am sorry, Steve. I love you and I love James, but I can't go back.**

**Steve: No! It's a trick... you can't do that.**

Steve looked at Red Skull with distress.

**Steve: She just needed to see the truth.**

Steve looked to the side and suddenly saw Natasha jumping down the cliff, without even giving him time to try to stop.

**Steve: NATASHA!**

Steve ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

**\- I think you are the one who needs to see the truth.**

Red Skull said to Steve.

**Steve: I can't believe she did that, but that's not fair... I don't want an infinity stone, I want her!**

**\- I know and you already know what you need to do but if she doesn't want to come back with you, there’s nothing I can do about it...**

Steve sighed.

**Steve: So, I have to jump again. I need to get her there, but is it certain that we can leave again??**

Skull did not answer.

**Steve: I will understand that as an 'yes'.**

Steve ran towards the cliff and threw himself.

...

When Steve woke up on the other side of Vormir, he looked around the dunes area and spotted his ship, but this time it was night, he looked around and looked for Natasha, but she was not around.

**Steve: Natasha!**

Steve called and got up.

**Steve: NATASHA!!!!**

Steve screamed and ran to the ship but there was no sign of Natasha there and nowhere nearby, so he looked at the cliff climb and deduced that she would have gone up, to try to find the supposed baby, so he climbed the cliff all back and reaching the top, he saw Natasha sitting on the floor, with her back to him.

Steve already sighed and scratched his forehead nervously, imagining that Natasha is now desolate again for realizing that she didn't have a daughter in Vormir.

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve whispered and moved closer to Natasha.

**Steve: I'm really sorry...**

Steve fell silent when he had a more complete view of Natasha, he frowned and his eyes widened with fright and surprise.

**Natasha: I told you...**

Natasha looked at Steve and then she looked at the baby who was sleeping in her arms.

**Natasha: She exists...**

Natasha smiled and the baby also smiled, even with her eyes closed, she always smiles when hearing her mother's voice.

**Natasha: This is your daughter, Steve... this is Sarah.**

Natasha told to a complete incredulous Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Who is still reading? Are you enjoying the story? Let me know, okay? I bet you are relief now that Sarah is real, LOL


	37. 37

Steve was so puzzled to see the baby in Natasha's arms that he couldn't move, talk or smile, he couldn't do anything! He stood there in disbelief.

**Natasha: Come and meet her...**

Natasha pulled Steve's hand to make him duck and get out of this state of shock.

**Natasha: It’s your daughter, Steve... this is Sarah.**

Steve crouched little by little and he did not take his eyes off the baby.

**Steve: Is she real??**

Steve had to ask, is he now part of the same hallucination as Natasha?

**Natasha: For me she is and that is all what matters.**

Natasha was looking forward to that moment when she was going to introduce Sarah to Steve, even though she lived in Vormir with no hope of returning home one day. Secretly in Natasha's dreams, she always imagined herself and Sarah next to Steve and James, she imagined what it would be to live with them all together.

Steve is there now and that is enough to leave Natasha moved to the point of crying with emotion and she has been emotional since she jumped off the Cliffto rescue Sarah .

Natasha was thrilled because she knows that her last act could result in never seeing James again and that was tearing her whole heart and when she found Sarah again she knew she couldn't have stopped doing what she did, she was crying with joy and sadness at the same time. Joy at having the peace of being with her daughter again and sadness at having left the chance to return to James. How could she choose between them? What justifies her actions? She could never make that choice in any other situation.

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled, she nodded at him.

**Natasha: Take her... feel her...**

Steve sat down on the floor and Natasha put Sarah on his lap, she also wanted to confirm that all of this was real. Steve was embarrassed and afraid of not feeling the baby, but when Natasha delivered the girl on his lap, he could feel all her weight and then she became real to him.

Steve was very touched, he immediately remembered when Natasha told about the interrupted pregnancy forced by Thanos and how much it hurt both of them, especially her. Steve recalled that Natasha had never gotten over that pregnancy, not even with the birth of James and he understands that the sacrifice she made was necessary.

Even though Steve was only a few seconds with his baby daughter, he felt the same emotion and the same feeling as when he saw James for the first time, his heart was beating fast, his eyes were shining and he had the feeling that that little being was everything he loved most in the world and he will love and protect her for the rest of his life. Funny that for Steve, there would be no other human being in the world that he would love as much as he loves James and now he realizes that he is wrong, he totally is fascinated by his daughter.

Steve's clumsy way of holding the baby and the novelty of those very different hands and arms made Sarah frown and complain a little, but she was still with her eyes closed because she was sleeping before he arrived.

**Natasha: Hey... baby girl... hush... don't cry, mommy is here... it's okay, it's just your daddy.**

Natasha said, while stroking Sarah's head, which made her go quiet again. Natasha looked at Steve, who now held Sarah better and brought her closer to his chest.

Natasha didn't know if she was crying or smiling, she was doing both at the same time, she didn't brag about her being right about Sarah, because she was uncertain if she was in that sweet illusion of having Sarah in her utopian life, but when Steve saw her and was shocked, so Natasha was sure that her baby is real, or is real for her and for him now there in that reality.

**Natasha: Steve...**

Steve was still very puzzled and speechless, he was staring at the baby and watching if she is breathing and if she is okay, she looks much healthier than Natasha's.

**Natasha: Say something.**

Natasha asked and Steve looked at Natasha, very lost.

**Steve: I want to, but...**

Steve started the sentence and the unheard sound of his voice, made Sarah open her eyes at once, she was startled by Steve's voice and she never heard any other voice than Natasha's, she doesn't know any other sounds besides that and even more a male voice, so hearing that made her wake up immediately and of course she was very scared, she looked at Steve, who looked back at her, sweetly and lovely.

**Steve: Hi...**

Steve said quietly to Sarah and the only thing she did was to form pout and then scream hysterically as she started to cry, which scared even Natasha.

Steve returned her to Natasha immediately.

**Natasha: Sarah! Sarah!**

Natasha called but Sarah just cried, desperately and sobbing to the point of being short of breath.

**Natasha: Hey... Sarah, calm down! I'm here, it's okay.**

**Steve: What did I do??**

**Natasha: It wasn't you... she's scared.**

Natasha placed Sarah on her lap and over her shoulder, shook her slightly to calm down.

**Natasha: Sarah... stop... calm down.**

Sarah lessened her cry but was still crying, Natasha patted her on the back lightly and this calmed her down a little more.

**Natasha: That is it... calm down...**

Sarah turned her face little by little, super suspicious, she was looking for Steve and when she got to see him, Steve smiled sweetly again and decided to just nod and Sarah frowned and started screaming again.

**Natasha: By God, Sarah!**

Natasha had to get up and walk around with her, in addition to hugging her more and shaking her while walking in circles with her.

**Natasha: Why are you reacting like this? This is your father... he won't hurt you...**

Steve stood in the same place, just watching and he was surprised when Natasha laid Sarah on her lap and started to breastfeed her, it was the only thing that made her stop crying.

Natasha looked quickly at Steve and gestured for him to wait, he nodded and Sarah stopped breastfeeding to look at him because Natasha stopped looking at her for a few seconds, again she started crying but stopped when Natasha made her breastfeed again.

Natasha sat on a rock with Sarah and watched her the whole time she was nursing, until Sarah calmed down completely.

When Sarah stopped breastfeeding, she had already forgotten about Steve, she started to smile at Natasha.

**Natasha: Are you calm now?**

**Sarah: Momma. Moommaaa.**

**Natasha: Yes...**

Sarah started talking in her baby language and Natasha pretended to understand everything and was nodding her head.

**Natasha: Okay. Sarah... listen... I don't want you to cry any more.**

Natasha commented seriously and looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve got up.

**Natasha: Come closer.**

Steve approached with fear, just as Sarah looked at him with fear, already frowning.

**Natasha: Sit right here.**

Steve sat down and Natasha put Sarah sitting on her leg.

**Natasha: Sarah?? This is your father...**

****

Sarah didn't cry, she just watched Steve.

**Natasha: See? It doesn't hurt...**

Natasha started to hand her over to Steve and Sarah grabbed Natasha and grunted.

**Natasha: No, no, it's okay, you can stay with me.**

Steve smiled and held his hand out to Sarah.

**Steve: Hi Sarah... nice to meet you.**

Sarah frowned at hearing Steve's voice again.

Steve wiggled his fingers next to Sarah which made her stay focused on that, she reached out and held Steve's finger. Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: She's getting used to you...**

Natasha stated and Steve continued to smile at Sarah and shook her hand slightly, which made Sarah make some sounds as if she were singing.

**Steve: You sing very well, Sarah.**

Sarah was startled by Steve's voice again, she frowned.

**Steve: I think she doesn't like my voice.**

**Natasha: She will learn to love... as I do.**

Natasha commented looking at Steve with affection and that made him look at her and of course it made him feel like kissing her, so he stuck his lips on hers and kissed her, but Sarah didn't let the kiss extend, she complained and didn't understand what they were doing by glueing their lips like that.

Sarah pushed Natasha’s face away from Steve’s and they both laughed at her.

**Steve: We better go.**

Steve got up and Natasha followed him with her eyes.

**Natasha: How do we do this? We jumped here... is it still possible to leave??**

**Steve: I believe so, since we do not exchange the coming here for any stones, so I believe that we will leave this reality in the same way as the other time.**

**Natasha: The ship was not there when I got here.**

**Steve: But it was when I arrived, so I think we can go.**

**Natasha: So is that it? When we board, do we automatically leave that side of Vormir?**

**Steve: I believe it is when we take off... that would explain why when we returned to try to find Sarah, we went back to the real part and so there were no signs of Sarah here at the top of the cliff, she was not on the “real” side or the “alive” side of Vormir.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: There is only one way to know...**

**Steve: Trying.**

...

After half an hour, Steve and Natasha boarded the ship again, this time with Sarah, Natasha didn't even stay in the pilot's seat because of the baby, she stayed behind sitting on a more spacious seat.

**Natasha: Do you think this will work?**

**Steve: It has to work. Or James will be fatherless and motherless.**

**Natasha: It will work!**

Natasha stated and wished for this and luckily for them it was exactly as Steve theorized. If he had allowed Natasha to climb the cliff to look for Sarah when he first find her, they would have found Sarah, but they boarded and took off, which made them leave the parallel reality, but now they are back to reality and when they crossed the sky limit of Vormir, they made the journey of time, returning everyone to the present time.

...

At the Pepper Stark house, James was spending the third day without his father around and it was very difficult for him in the first day, he was very sensitive, sensitive to the point that Pepper stopped going to work to be with him, even having importante meetings to attend.

Pepper just postponed the her meetings to the next day, she even had a virtual meeting with Maria Hill and Peter Parker at SHIELD, as he took on many responsibilities for the Stark companies.

**_Hill: Pepper, I need your signatures and there's no point in saying that Happy is here because I made very clear that this permissions needs to be signed by the CEO._ **

**_Pepper: Yes, I am aware of that._ **

**_Hill: And what does this teenager kid do here?_ **

**_Peter Parker: I'm 17 and a few months old..._ **

Peter announced, which made Hill roll her eyes.

**_Pepper: He is part of the transaction._ **

**_Hill: Part of the transaction? How? He's just an annoying child._ **

**_Peter Parker: Hey, I can hear you._ **

**_Hill: Your hearing works perfectly. Great, Parker._ **

**_Pepper: He has CEO rights._ **

**_Hill: Don't tell me that Stark included him in the inheritance??_ **

**_Pepper: Yes, he did._ **

**_Hill: And you didn't dispute? What about Morgan?_ **

**_Pepper: What about her??_ **

_Hill sighed._

**_Hill: Look, I know you are with James and Morgan in your house, don't get used to it but I will take the documents there._ **

**_Pepper: There's no need, Maria, I..._ **

**_Hill: You're welcome. See you in a few hours!_ **

**_Pepper: Maria?? Maria??_ **

The call ended and Pepper sighed.

**Pepper: I hate working at home.**

Pepper put the phone down and carried James to the couch, he is too heavy to be in his lap all the time.

**Morgan: Mom? Can James go to the garage with me?**

**Pepper: What did I say about going to the garage, Morgan?**

**Morgan: You said I couldn't go with James.**

**Pepper: Not even you alone. It is not a place for children.**

**Morgan: Dad said that.**

**Pepper: And Dad was right, little Stark!**

Pepper ran her finger over the tip of Morgan's nose and she smiled.

**Pepper: Do you want to help me put James to sleep?**

**Morgan: Again? He sleeps a lot!**

**Pepper: Yes, unfortunately I will have a work meeting here and I know that if I ask Morgan to be quiet, she will be quiet but James will want attention, so I need him to be sleeping.**

**Morgan: I know what makes him sleep!**

Morgan raised her finger and then ran to the kitchen, running back a few minutes later with a bottle ready and already heated.

Morgan handed James the bottle.

**Morgan: Here, James! You want help??**

Morgan tried to give the bottle to James, but he is used to taking it by himself, so he took the bottle and took Morgan's hand out from it.

**Pepper: Now let's be quiet for him to sleep.**

**Morgan: Yes, Mama Potts.**

Pepper smiled and shook James slightly as she hummed something to make him sleep. James complained about lying on her arms and grunted while he suckled for almost twenty minutes, until he was beaten and fell asleep.

Pepper still had to wait another five minutes before moving and going to take him to the crib to make sure he wouldn’t wake up, she placed James in Morgan's room.

After nearly two hours, Maria Hill, Peter Parker and Happy arrived at Pepper's residence, as they climbed onto the porch they found Morgan jumping in front of them and using an Iron Man's mechanical toy hand.

**Morgan: Identify yourselves.**

**Happy: I'm Happy, better known as Morgan Stark's pizza and hamburger delivery guy.**

Morgan smiled.

**Morgan: If you brought it, you can come in.**

Happy looked at Peter Parker.

**Happy: See how it was necessary to make that stop at Burger King?**

**Hill: Morgan, where is your mother?**

**Morgan: She's waiting for you in the room.**

Morgan pointed the way. Hill and Peter Parker entered the house while Happy stayed on the porch to give Morgan her burger. The two sat at the set of tables and chairs.

**Morgan: Did you bring one for James?**

**Happy: If I brought one for James?? But of course I brought one for James! Where is he?**

**Morgan: We put him to sleep so Mom could work and I have to be quiet.**

**Happy: Wow, what a difficult task, Miss Stark! The good thing is that you're going to eat and when we eat, we don't...**

**Morgan: Speak!**

**Happy: That's right! Now eat all up!!!**

...

Pepper Potts Stark, Maria Hill and Peter Parker started their business meeting. Towards the end of the meeting, about 40 minutes after the start of the meeting, James woke up and started to cry and it was just in time that Morgan announced she had a stomachache.

**Pepper: Oh, heavens!**

**Morgan: It hurts a lot, mommy!!! Oh, oh!**

**Pepper: Happy???**

**Morgan: He left!**

**Peter Parker: I can take care of James.**

**Pepper: Thank you, Peter, but James is very strange to people, he doesn't know you.**

**Peter Parker: Do you prefer me to look after Morgan?**

Morgan: Nooo!!!

**Hill: Where's the room that James is in?**

Hill stood up.

**Hill: It doesn't matter, I'll find it.**

Hill walked to the stairs.

**Pepper: B-but...**

**Hill: Leave it to me... take care of Morgan!**

Hill went up stairs and searched the room, she found Morgan's room, she opened the door and James was standing in the crib, still crying.

**Hill: Are you going to tell me you can't get out of there alone, James? Do you really need to cry?**

James held out his arms to Hill, asking for a lap, she took him and James stop crying.

**James: Pee-pee.**

**Hill: Oh! Are you wearing a diaper or will I have to...**

Hill stopped talking when she felt her body get wet from James' pee.

**Hill: OH, no! James!!!**

Hill held him away from her and James was still peeing.

**Hill: This is disgusting! And the worst part is that I'm going to have to change you. Pepper is looking after Morgan now.**

Hill left the room with James and looked for a bathroom, she found one at the end of the corridor and there she gave James a bath, she tried to get him out of the water, but James cried wanting to stay in the bath.

**Hill: Really??**

Hill sighed and looked at the time.

**Hill: I will allow it...**

Hill sat on the top of the toilet seat and put the tub in half to fill and left James playing with the water and toys that were around. They had rubber letters glued to the tiles at James' height, he pointed to them and started counting.

**James: One... 'thu'... tees... five...**

**Hill: No! It’s one, two, three, four, five.**

**James: ‘Fur’, five ...**

**Hill: That’s it. But these are not numbers, James, they are letters. Do you know that letter?**

Hill pointed to the letter A.

**James: One.**

**Hill: No, we are not counting, this is the letter A. Letter A. Repeat A...**

**James: A.**

**Hill: That's right! And this is B.**

**James: B.**

**Hill: C.**

**James: C.**

**Hill: D.**

**James: A.**

**Hill: No. D.**

**James: A! B!**

**Hill: No, this is the A. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H...**

**James: H.**

Hill put his hand on his forehead.

**Hill: Okay, the alphabet has too many letters, how about starting with the vowels??**

Hill separated only the vowels and placed them on the edge of the bathtub but before she could speak to continue the lesson, she looked at the bathroom door and saw Pepper Stark.

**Pepper: I came to see if everything was okay because of the silence.**

**Hill: Everything is fine.**

**Pepper: And why is he taking a shower?**

**Hill: Yeah, he pissed on me.**

Pepper laughed, amused.

**Pepper: I will separate a change of clothes for you to change.**

**Hill: No need, I always have extra in my car.**

**Pepper: Good. Do you want me to finish his bat ??**

Pepper asked as she entered the bathroom.

**Hill: No.**

**Pepper: No?**

Pepper frowned, confused.

**Hill: No.**

Hill was short, but she wasn't being rude.

**Pepper: Okay... I think.**

Pepper still looked very confused, she walked away but kept looking back to see if everything was okay, she heard Hill dictating the vowels to James and James repeated each vowel exactly. Pepper ended up smiling and show her head negativetely, then she went down stairs.

Hill taught the vowels to James, she repeated them exhaustively until he recorded and then in the bedroom, when she was drying and putting the clothes on him, she warned him that she would leave, but that she would come back at night to teach him the other letters.

...

Hill thought he could easily invade Pepper's house at night, without attracting attention, the house was wooden and looked very simple, but it is a Tony Stark house and it was designed by Pepper Potts, the security and protection devices are very well disguised , because their goal was to make that house look like home, so it even looked very modest and very familiar, Morgan felt very comfortable and had all freedom throughout the property. The same level of freedom was the level of protection of the house, at the slightest sign of invasion the alarm is triggered and that happened when Hill stepped into the living room, at night, after breaking into the house.

Hill heard the sound of guns being cocked, but none of them were in sight, but it was clear that she was in the crosshairs of these guns so she didn't move because she fears that any movement will trigger the shots.

Pepper ran down the stairs, carrying an upgraded shotgun with her, she frowned when she recognized Maria Hill.

**Pepper: Hill!!!**

**Hill: Hi, Pepper!**

Hill sighed, frustrated.

**Pepper: What the fuck is that?? What are you doing here at this hour??**

**Morgan: Standing there, you thief!!!**

Morgan appeared on the stairs with the mask and the iron man's hand.

**Pepper: Morgan! What have we talked about when the alarm goes on??**

**Morgan: I came to help, Mom.**

**Pepper: You have to hide!! Go back to bed, it's just Maria...**

Morgan went up to her room and Pepper deactivated the alarm, then talked to Hill and found out the purpose of her visit, she questioned why she can't visit James at regular times, and Hill said she didn't feel comfortable because it looks like she can't be trusted to be with a child.

**Pepper: This is silly. I saw James with you, he was very calm, even after your visit. If you want you can go and see him, but Morgan is in the room too.**

**Hill: Thank you, Pepper.**

Hill went up to the bedroom and James was already awake as was Morgan, so she had to entertain them both and with Morgan's help, she taught James many letters of the alphabet. After almost an hour, Hill left, but only after the kids fell asleep again.

...

**Sharon Carter: Good morning, everyone!**

Sharon said as she entered the shed where everyone was waiting for Steve Rogers to return from his mission to deliver back the Infinity Stones. Everyone means Scott Lang, Sam Wilson and Rhodey.

**Sharon: Scott! Where's Steve??**

Sharon checked the time.

**Sharon: He was supposed to be here already. What is happening??**

**Rhodey: We are not sure.**

**Scott: I think something happened, I already said that but Sam doesn't want me to do anything yet.**

**Rhodey: I did say to you all that it was too risky send Steve to that mission, I told you he could get distracted by other things that are probably irreversible.**

**Scott: What if he doesn't come back anymore, guys??**

Sam put his hand on his face and spoke in a hushed way...

**Sam: He'll be back!**

**Rhodey: So where is he??**

**Scott: Sam, the problem is that he's almost three hours late.**

**Rhodey: We know that Steve was not entirely Happy here, he was grieving for Natasha.**

**Sam: If you knew Steve in depth, you would know that he was never happy, even before Thanos, even before the Civil War, so... I still believe he will come back.**

**Rhodey: I did notice that, Sam and that’s why I think that suddenly he took the opportunity to stay in the past and at some point that he was “Happy”, maybe with some Natasha of another timeline.**

**Sam: Steve can be a lot of things, but irresponsible he is not, he knows that it would mess everything up.**

**Scott: If he stayed that it wouldn't affect any of our timelines, so maybe...**

**Sam: That is not the kind of responsibility I am talking about.**

**Sharon: Responsibility has a name and it's called James.**

**Sam: Thank you for understanding my point, Sharon.**

Sam nodded to Sharon and she did the same.

**Sharon: Steve was not going to leave James behind.**

**Rhodey: Or he would, perharps? Knowing he is in good hands? Come on, guys, we know that he loves his son, but we also know that he was too depressed by Natasha's death, maybe he thinks James would be better off without him.**

**Sharon: Steve was really depressed.**

**Scott: And you insisted on sending him... it was a suicide mission.**

**Sharon: No suicide, we have to rescue him.**

**Rhodey: How do we do that if we don't know what timeline he is on?**

**Scott: It would be like searching a needle in the chicken coop straw.**

**Sharon: Could we at least try? Sam and I know him well.**

**Rhodey: Where do you think he would go back to?**

**Sam: Maybe for a time when Natasha was still alive.**

Sam shrugged.

**Sam: Vormir? Try to prevent her of killing herself or try to rescue her in another point??**

**Sharon: I think he would go back to a time when he was Happy with no worries and I think that would be well before Natasha... my aunt was the great love of his life.**

**Sam: Over 77 years ago...**

**Sharon: I'm saying it's a possibility, but he could go after Natasha. I would believe that he would have rescued her if he had already returned but he has not returned yet, I think he tried to save her, he found out that it was not possible and then because he failed, he went to another period in which he could be happy.**

**Sam: I know that it seems to make sense to you, but Steve loves James very much, even with all the depression, if he did that, I'm sure he would be unhappy there, he would like think about James all the time, I’m telling you, he would come back.**

**Sharon: Yeah, that's true...**

**Scott: You all are forgeting one detail. An importante one! There is no more PYM particles to make his rescue.**

**Sam: Damn.**

**Sharon: That is right.**

**Scott: So should we end the mission?**

**Sharon: No, of course not. We will leave it open for him to come back and we will take care of our stuff to do now.**

**Scott: And leave the machine open??**

**Rhodey: The place is safe.**

**Sharon: So safe that you were once robbed.**

**Rhodey: We were never stolen. Scott and the Pym who suffered the burglary.**

Rhodey reinforced.

**Sharon: Okay, guys, I have business to do now. If he shows up, please let me know.**

Sharon withdrew from the experiment place.

**Scott: I also have stuff to to, guys but I'll be back later to help close that portal.**

**Rhodey: Okay.**

Scott withdrew.

**Rhodey: What about you?**

Sam made negative with his head.

**Sam: Well, I will not give up but I will be not stand here if nobody else will.**

**Rhodey: Great, I need your help in a meeting I'm about to have with King T’Challa.**

**Sam: Alright, let’s do this.**

The two left and went to make the meeting in the meeting room and it was a pity that they didn't wait any longer or they would have seen the arrival of Steve, Natasha and Sarah.

...

As soon as Steve, Natasha and Sarah arrive back on Earth and in the right timeline, Natasha fell on her knees on the floor the moment she returned home, she was with Sarah in her arms but she was not hurt because Natasha kept her safe in that fall. Steve crouched and supported them both.

**Steve: Natasha???**

Steve called and felt Natasha gradually faint, which scared Sarah and made her cry.

**Steve: Natasha!!!**

Steve shouted Natasha's name and shook her face but she completely blacked out, he left her lying on the floor and held Sarah in his lap, who cried desperately trying to get back to her mother.

**Steve: Natasha!!**

Steve looked around for the team and saw no one.

**Steve: RHODEY! SAM! SCOTT???**

Steve shouted for everyone.

Rhodey and Sam were talking with kind T’Challa in the meeting room and sudenly a transparent virtual monitor came out of nowhere, with images of the warehouse and emitting warning sounds.

Rhodey and Sam looked shocked at Steve and Natasha, they saw the baby but they didn't even think about why they had a child with them, they were surprised that he actually rescued Natasha or her body.

**_T’Challa: Rhodey?_ **

**_Rhodey: Your highness I'm so sorry..._ **

Rhodey was slow and puzzled.

**_T’Challa: Are they under attack?? What's going on???_ **

**_Sam: If we tell you, you won't believe it._ **

**_Rhodey: We will return to this meeting soon! I’m sorry, we have to go!_ **

Rhodey ended the video conference with T’Challa, then he and Sam ran towards the warehouse and on the way he was already calling the emergency department at the base to meet Natasha.

...

**Sam: STEVE!!!**

Steve turned and looked at Sam.

**Steve: Sam!**

**Sam: You did it!!!**

Sam approached Steve and Rhodey straight to check Natasha's pulse to see if she is alive.

**Steve: Natasha needs help and so does Sarah.**

**Sam: Who??**

Sam looked at the baby.

**Sam: Who is this? Jesus, did you bring a baby Natasha from another timeline??? Andy ou also brought the Natasha we met?? God, that’s so fucked up!**

**Rhodey: Or did you kidnap a baby??**

**Steve: That’s my daughter.**

**Sam: What??**

The emergency team arrived quickly at the warehouse and went to see Natasha first.

**Steve: It's my daughter, Sam...**

Sam didn't understand anything.

**\- Can I check the baby?**

Asked another rescuer.

Steve just gave space for the rescuer check her.

**Sam: Why does she have bluish skin like that??**

Steve looked at Sarah and he was startled by the color of her skin.

**Steve: She was not like that before. What's going on with her?**

The rescuer placed a device on Sarah.

**Steve: What does she have??**

**\- Her oxygen level is very low. She needs a hospital right away! Who is the responsible for her? You?**

**Steve: Y-yes ...**

**\- And that is the mother??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**\- We will all go in the same ambulance.**

**Sam: Which hospital? I will follow you.**

**\- St. Joseph.**

**Steve: Actually... we'd better go to SHIELD's hospital.**

**Sam: What? Why?**

**Steve: It is better... Sarah was not born here, she was born in Vormir. This can mean something!**

Sam was even more confused.

**Steve: We need experts and we need Bruce!**

**Rhodey: Guys, you heard the man! The baby girl needs a hospital! Let's go! Let's go!!**

Natasha was already on the stretcher and on the way to the ambulance, Steve wanted to carry Sarah on his lap and accompanied them both to the hospital.

After a few hours in the hospital, Steve was informed that Natasha was dehydrated and severely malnourished and that she would have to be hospitalized for a few days so her body could react and gain strength, she was still unconscious but out of risk.

The biggest concern of all was Sarah, that nobody knew what was happening to her and nobody knew how to treat her. Steve did not leave her side and it was still very difficult to follow everything that was happening, Sarah was not used to him, much less with all that people around her plus all those procedures and that new environment.

Worst of all was the fact that Sarah is not even used to the planet Earth and for now everything indicates that her body is not adapting well to the new home.


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long. I hope there is somebody reading yet

At the SHIELD hospital, doctors and even nurses debated about Sarah's conditions, she was in a stable condition right now despite continuing with very low blood oxygenation, it seem that she would colapse at any moment or have a cardiorespiratory arrest due to the long period with oxygenation at under 65. The normal oxygenation is above 95. The doctors were lost and kind desperate in the beggining because it was supposed for Sarah to be already dead, but she is stable yet, they don’t know how and if that would remain like that and they need the help of Doctor Bruce Banner who is living constantly as the Hulk, and he is never around. It took them hours to find Hulk and he knew about Natasha’s return and that she had a baby daughter who is sick of something that no one know what it is, he immediately offered himself to be in charge of her condition.

The Hulk was also surprised by Sarah's tests, the blood tests showed nothing abnormal, but the saturation test was so worrying that if she were any normal person, she would have to be intubated or be with some mechanical ventilation process.

Hulk commented how strange it was for Sarah to be sleeping without struggling for air, he wanted to study her more, just like the other doctors also wanted but first they had to treat her. The only apparent treatment was to supply Sarah with oxygen, it was the only symptom she had so they put a mask on her face that only leaves her eyes and forehead out and she ended up waking up during this process and she got so scared by so many strangers faces and devices around her tiny body that she took the mask out several times until the doctor threatened to tie her arms and actually tries, but Steve didn't allow it, he didn’t bear to watch her baby daughter struggle like that, she was really scared.

Needless to say, Steve was allowed to stay with Sarah in the room, so he wasn't having access to Natasha and she hadn't woken up, he thought about visiting her but he decided make this new experience on Earth not traumatic as possible for Sarah, as she never had contact with humans other than her mother and all of this is very new and this was not how he planned to insert her into social life with people.

Steve made sure that he would hold Sarah and if she took off the mask, he would put it back on. They warned that she would always take it off and he said he didn't care, nobody was going to tie up his daughter.

It was a difficult and painful task. Steve holding Sarah in his lap and keeping her arms immobile, she wanted to move and take off her mask so she screamed and fought a lot, she called for her mother desperately and cried a lot, Steve almost shed tears for Sarah's suffering but he did his best to hold on.

Now Steve wonders if Sarah will see him as a bad person, if she will associate him with this treatment that she is receiving, so he started singing to her and it was a competition between crying and singing, until Sarah started to calm down or she just slept from exhaustion.

Now that Sarah is sleeping and being treated, Steve laid her on the bed that had side protection to keep her from falling and he prepared to call and hear from James but Maria Hill came into the room, she looked at him and then looked at the baby.

Maria was in such a good mood that she couldn't believe what she was told about Steve returning with Natasha and a child.

Hill approached Sarah's bed and spent nearly five minutes studying her face.

**Hill: It's really hers.**

Hill concluded with the analysis, she made negative with her head and looked at Steve.

**Hill: How??**

**Steve: I... I still don't know... Natasha was a little confused, she said she felt her grow in her belly a few months ago and now she is here as you can see.**

**Hill: So she was alive all along??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Hill: My God! And alone!**

**Steve: She had the baby alone. Nor did I believe it until I saw the girl.**

Hill looked at the baby again.

**Hill: What is her name? Does she have a name?**

**Steve: Yeah, it’s Sarah.**

Hill was fascinated by the whole story, she kept looking at Sarah.

**Steve: My mother's name.**

**Hill: How old is she?**

**Steve: I don't know.**

**Hill: She seems to be almost a year old! I am so confused.**

**Steve: Imagine me because she was supposed to be older than James.**

Hill looked at Steve and was serious.

**Hill: Does anyone else know about it?**

**Steve: How so?**

Hill snorted and rolled her eyes.

**Hill: Who else knows where she came from and whose daughter is she??**

**Steve: Rhodey, Sam... Bruce. Sharon was here for a brief moment too...**

**Hill: And??**

**Steve: The rescuers who brought us, I guess.**

**Hill: Shit!**

Steve frowned.

**Hill: Maybe they will be quiet about it, I need to find them, nobody can know about Sarah.**

**Steve: Why not??**

**Hill: She is a child who was born on another planet, at another time, in an afterlife practically.**

Hill commented and Steve still doesn't understand.

**Hill: The press and the government, the Science comunity, they would not leave you alone, none of you, especially her. The best thing to do would be to pretend that you adopted her and convince her of that when she grew up.**

Steve thought it was an absurd idea and frowned.

**Steve: I will not lie to my daughter about such a thing!!**

**Hill: That's why it's so difficult to talk to you, Steve! You are not practical. The worst thing is that enough people already know and I hope they won't leak this information, but if it has already, I only regret the hell they will do in yours lives.**

Hill sighed and took Sarah's hand.

**Hill: So innocent... poor baby.**

**Steve: Would you do me a favor?**

**Hill: I am waiting for you to say.**

**Steve: I need to call Pepper and find out if James is okay.**

**Hill: He's fine.**

Steve frowned.

**Hill: I mean... I think he is... Pepper is a mother, isn't she?? Morgan is alive, James must be taken care of. Who knows...**

Hill shrugged.

**Steve: Stay a few minutes with her, she is strange to everyone, including me.**

Hill was amused and chuckled.

**Steve: If she wakes up, call me.**

**Hill: Okay.**

Steve left the room and called to hear from James, he even spoke to him on the phone but James cried when he heard his voice, he kept calling him over and over and Pepper said he would be fine. Steve apologized for being late for another day to pick up James and soon after he went to visit Natasha briefly and went back to be with Sarah.

Hours later, Steve was dozing on the couch. When Sarah woke up, she woke up crying a lot and was more than frightened, by the appearance of the place and the devices connected to her body and mainly by the oxygen mask totally stuck on her face, she seemed to have forgotten that she was wearing it.

Steve jumped off the couch and approached her.

**Steve: Hey... Sarah. It's all right... daddy’s here, baby, don’t worry...**

Sarah looked at Steve and continued to cry and started calling for her mother again.

**Steve: I know that you are scared and that you want your mom, I promise you that she will see you as soon as possible but look at you... you’re not so purple anymore. Your skin seems to be returning to normal, that's good...**

Steve was talking and it made Sarah stop crying, but she was still bothered by the mask and it made her cry again.

**Steve: I can't take this off, please don't suffer like that...**

**\- She's hungry.**

Announced the nurse who came and handed the bottle to Steve.

**Steve: She nurses on her mother.**

**\- Yep, she used to but her mother is unable to do such a task and she is still very weak, the baby needs to feed.**

Steve took the bottle.

**Steve: But she never bottle-fed.**

**\- She will learn now... I will remove the mask for her take the bottle.**

The nurse touched Sarah and it looked like she was being beaten, she cried and screamed, struggled, complained, until Steve picked her up and she felt more comfortable with him.

Giving Sarah a bottle was the most difficult task in Steve's life because she didn’t know what it was, she didn’t want to get close to that object and she didn’t accept it even though she was very hungry. Sarah just kept callin “Mama” and cried, spreading her hands in the air as if she were begging for help and it broke Steve's heart again.

**Steve: Daughter... it's killing me to see you like this, I don't want you to suffer, I wish your mother was here but now I am... I know you're hungry and scared, but you don't have to be that way... look at me...**

Steve pretended to be taking the bottle himself.

**Steve: It doesn't hurt... see??**

Sarah watched with tears in her eyes.

**Steve: Now you try...**

Steve gave the bottle to Sarah and after a few grumblings, she accepted the bottle. Sarah was so hungry that Steve had to order another bottle and Sarah ended up taking two whole bottles.

**Steve: Well done, Sarah...**

Steve smiled at Sarah and placed her in vertical position over his shoulder.

**Steve: Let's see if I can still do this...**

Steve waited for Sarah to burp and then lay her on his armas again and soon the nurse came over to put on the mask again and Sarah started to cry.

**Steve: No, no... it's okay... I do that.**

Steve asked for the mask and the nurse hesitated but handed it to him.

**Steve: Sarah, look at Daddy...**

Steve pretended to put the mask on himself and Sarah was still crying.

**Steve: It doesn't hurt, it won't hurt you, I won't let anybody hurt you.**

Steve stated and put the mask on Sarah's face, she cried and protested, Steve just stroked her head until she calmed down, wich was way faster than the other time.

**Steve: There you go... you see... it's not so bad.**

Steve commented when Sarah stopped resisting.

**Steve: Did I already say that I hate that you have to go through this? Yeah, I hate it.**

Sarah made a sound, trying to speak and Steve didn't understand but pretended that he did, he smiled and nodded.

**Steve: Is it true?**

Sarah went on talking and gesturing with her small hands.

**Steve: And what else, baby girl?**

Sarah kept talking, she frowned and Steve imitated her expressions to pretend he was understanding everything.

**Steve: You are absolutely right.**

**Sarah: Mama...**

**Steve: Mom? Missing her, right? She is fine and you will see each other soon, I promise, okay?**

Sarah grunted but then stopped and it made Steve smile.

**Steve: Look who's calm now with dad...**

Steve smiled more and Sarah seemed to be returning the smile, she yawned and Steve stayed with her on his lap until she fell asleep.

Steve really wanted to be able to leave the hospital and go see James too but Sarah is in one room, Natasha in another, he cannot leave his daughter alone and as absurd as Hill's theories seem, he fears for Sarah's integrity and security.

The good part was that Sarah was getting used to all the news and accepting the presence of strangers near her, the devices that entered the room and were tested on her, now made her more curious than scared, she wanted to touch everything, she pulled everything, even people's clothes and specially the clothes that she was wearing, she was hating being dressed.

A few moments later, Sam came to visit them and Steve took him to get to know Sarah better and during his visit, she didn't smile but she didn't cry either, she just clung to Steve all the time.

The only thing that made Sarah cry now was hunger and she gets very nervous when she doesn’t breastfeed, it was more than 24 hours already since she breastfed and taking the bottle wasn’t the same thing, she wanted to see her mother.

Sarah's luck was that Natasha finally woke up in the middle of the morning and the doctors thought it was better for Sarah to be breastfed by her mother if Natasha managed to breastfeed.

...

Steve was the first to enter Natasha's room. Natasha looked at him seriously because he had nothing in his arms.

**Natasha: Where's my daughter??**

Natasha asked almost accusingly.

Steve just came in and kept the door open for the nurse come in bringing Sarah's crib.

**Natasha: Sarah!**

Natasha sat on the bed and Steve ran to raise the top of the bed for Natasha to sit in a more comfortable position.

Sarah was sleeping and Natasha was nervous to see her wearing a mask.

**Natasha: What is that on her face?? What happened??? Why is her color like this??**

**\- That's oxygen. Only that.**

**Natasha: Oxygen?? But why??**

Natasha was worried, she looked at Steve for explanations.

**Steve: Natasha, Sarah got this purple skin when we got here...**

**Natasha: No, she wasn't! She was normal!**

Natasha interrupted Steve.

**Steve: Natasha you passed out as soon we landed here...**

Natasha fell silent and looked confused.

**Steve: On Earth.**

**Natasha: We are back...**

Natasha repeated almost whispering, getting in real that she is really alive and back at home.

**Steve: Yes, we are back.**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**Natasha: What happened to my daughter?**

**Steve: So... we don't know for sure.**

**Natasha: Don't you know?? How long have I been unconscious?**

Natasha interrupted Steve again, looking distressed.

**Steve: A day and a half practically, but calm down that her condition is stable. I called Bruce and brought her to the SHIELD hospital.**

**Natasha: SHIELD??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: But what does she have???**

**Steve: So she has nothing but low oxygen in her blood. Hulk said it was meant for her to be intubated.**

Natasha made a face of horror and looked at Sarah who was sleeping and looked calm.

**Steve: Nobody knows how to explain why this is happening, they just consider the effect of the transition from Vormir to Earth.**

Natasha continued to look at Sarah with distress and Steve was feeling sorry for her condition.

**Steve: She is being treated and is already much better. Her saturation is almost back to normal.**

**Natasha: Is she sick??**

**Steve: We don't know for sure, they are studying her case.**

**Natasha: Give her to me Please, I need to hold my baby...**

Natasha asked and the nurse took off Sarah's mask and handed her to Natasha's lap.

**\- Call me if you need anything.**

The nurse left the room and Natasha kissed Sarah's face, then she looked around the room and then at Steve.

**Natasha: And James? I want to see him.**

**Steve: He's with Pepper.**

Again Natasha looked annoyed, she looked at Steve seriously.

**Natasha: Haven't you picked him up yet??**

**Steve: No, you were passed out.**

**Natasha: So??**

**Steve: Someone had to be with Sarah!**

**Natasha: But...**

**Steve: Natasha.**

Steve interrupted Natasha because she was very nervous.

**Steve: James is safe.**

**Natasha: He hasn't seen you in days.**

**Steve: Yes, but at least he is with someone reliable and who is protecting him. Sarah finds everyone strange, even me, so I thought it prudent to stay close to her. Everything here is new to her.**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: You're right... I didn't think about it...**

Natasha looked at Sarah again.

**Natasha: But I really want to see my son, Steve...**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: I can't stand being away from him anymore... now that Sarah is with me, could you go and get him?**

**Steve: I don't know if you are okay to be alone with Sarah, you are weak and still recovering...**

**Natasha: I am in a hospital, I am not alone and if I need help, I will ring the bell and someone will come.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: Why are you resisting so much to get him? Something I should know about?**

**Steve: That's not it...**

**Natasha: SO what it is??? Speak!**

Natasha was still nervous.

**Steve: Is that...**

Steve sighed and looked hesitant, he sighed again before speaking ...

**Steve: You were dead, Natasha... I truly believed you were dead. That I would never see you again.**

Natasha was silent with Steve's statement.

**Steve: So forgive me for the fear I am feeling of going away from you and anything happens. I don't want to lose you again. Never.**

Steve made negative with his head and Natasha felt the weight of his words, she sighed and lowered her head a little, then looked at Steve again.

**Natasha: But I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.**

Natasha said in a softer tone.

**Natasha: Come here...**

Steve sighed and walked slowly over to Natasha, she took his hand and stroked his hand with her thumb while she looked him in the eye.

**Natasha: Everything is fine now, we are together again and nothing will separate us. I am here...**

Steve nodded and leaned over so he could give Natasha a kiss on her lips. After the kiss, Natasha left her forehead glued to his.

**Natasha: Sarah is here...**

Natasha laughed softly and Steve laughed too, looking quickly at Sarah.

**Steve: She is...**

Steve gave Natasha another quick kiss.

**Natasha: Please go get my boy. I can't go another second without him...**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**Steve: I don't even know what to say to him.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: And do you think I know?? I don't know how to explain to him, how to ask his forgiveness and I know he'll be confused when he sees me but I don't care, I just want to see him. I need to see my son!**

Natasha declared for the thousandth time.

**Steve: But I will have to talk to him.**

**Natasha: He's just a baby.**

**Steve: He's three now.**

**Natasha: Three??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Oh my God, It makes sense... maybe he forgot me.**

**Steve: No... of course not, but... he didn't talk about you that often anymore. It's just that he was too sad, so at the suggestion of others I took off things that reminded you of home.**

Natasha frowned slightly, not knowing how to feel about it.

**Steve: We were trying to overcome your "death".**

**Natasha: It doesn't matter now... you did what you thought was best. Now...**

**Steve: Yes, yes, I know, I have to pick up James and tell him that his mother is back and that he now has a sister...**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: I confess that I always know what to say to people, but this time... about that, I don't know.**

**Natasha: How about you just bring him to me and here we tell him together?**

**Steve: Like... make a surprise?**

**Natasha: Yes...**

**Steve: Maybe it will work.**

**Natasha: Unless he thinks I'm a ghost ...**

Steve laughed softly.

**Steve: Okay...**

**Natasha: So go!**

**Steve: I will, but I'll be back soon.**

Steve gave Natasha another kiss, then kissed Sarah on the forehead and left the room, heading for the exit.

...

When Steve arrived at the hospital reception, he found Bucky and Wanda waiting in the waiting area.

**Steve: Bucky. Wanda!**

Steve called them because they were distracted seeing something on Wanda's cell phone.

Bucky and Wanda got up and ran to Steve, they both dressed discreetly and Bucky even more because he had one eye so puffy and purple that you couldn't see his eye.

**Wanda: Steve! It is true?? Is Natasha back?**

**Steve: How did you find out?**

**Wanda: Well, is it a secret??**

**Bucky: Is she okay??**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Wanda: Why is she in the hospital then?**

**Steve: She was very weak, dehydrated and malnourished, but she is feeling better now.**

**Wanda: I don't believe it!**

Wanda covered her mouth with her hands, then ran her hand over her head. Bucky stroked Wanda's back in sympathy for her shock.

**Wanda: I need to see her!**

**Steve: It would be great if you could come up to be with her, I have to get James.**

**Wanda: We saw him during your absence.**

**Bucky: Yes, he was fine, playing a lot with Morgan.**

**Steve: Thank you.**

**Wanda: How do we go about visiting her?**

**Steve: This is SHIELD, you don't need this disguise, just say that you came to see Natasha. Now I need to go.**

**Bucky: Yes, yes, come on, Wanda...**

Steve took two steps and stopped, he looked at Wanda and Bucky.

**Steve: There's one more thing... she didn't come back alone.**

Wanda and Bucky didn't understand and were waiting for Steve to give more information.

**Steve: We didn't come back alone.**

**Wanda: Sam said she had a baby, like your first child... did he come back?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Bucky: Is this serious??**

**Steve: Yes, it is.**

**Wanda: Oh my God and what is his name?**

**Steve: It's not him, it's her... it's a girl... she's beautiful, very cute, her name is Sarah.**

**Wanda: My God!!! Now I really need to see Natasha. Come on, Bucky.**

Wanda took Bucky's hand and pulled him to register at the reception desk. Steve went to see his son.

...

**Wanda: Oh, hi... we are here to see Natasha...**

Wanda informed the hospital reception.

**Bucky: Romanoff.**

Bucky completed.

**\- A moment.**

The receptionist typed data on the computer for a few moments.

**\- Sorry, there is no record of patients with that name.**

Wanda frowned and took the cap off her head, to be recognized, in case they were hiding Natasha's information from being there for press people and other undesirable onlookers.

**Bucky: What about Natalia Alianovna?**

The receptionist did the search.

**\- Nothing, sir.**

**Wanda: How is that possible? Steve just got out of here and he was with her. Steve Rogers??**

The receptionist was expressionless.

**Wanda: Captain America??? You don’t know him? Really??**

**\- I'm sorry, he must have come to visit another patient.**

Wanda frowned more.

**Wanda: Unbelievable!**

Wanda looked at Bucky, who leaned over the reception desk a little to speak more softly.

**Bucky: Between us...**

The receptionist looked at Bucky.

**Bucky: The two times you typed the name we said to you, you pressed random keys that did not form the names we said. Besides that the reflection of your glasses, shows that you are in a random program. You need to improve your skills of improvisation so as not to cause your own dismissal, you work for SHIELD, you should be more prepared.**

Bucky stated.

**Bucky: Now... you can call your boss and report that the Scarlet Witch and the Winter Soldier want to visit patient Natasha Romanoff, a visit that was authorized by Steve Rogers.**

**\- Sir... I... I can't.**

**Bucky: Call your boss because we are going to come in one way or another.**

**\- Will you force entry here? Are you going to start shooting at a hospital??**

**Bucky: I don't need to shoot any bullets... I'm trying to be nice here... go ahead, call him or her...**

The receptionist took a deep breath and then made a call, which was transferred to someone else who transferred to the person that could authorize their entry.

**\- Miss Hill??**

Bucky pulled the receptionist's headset.

**Bucky: You can leave it to me.**

Bucky put on the headset and spoke to Maria Hill, she won’t stop anyone who she thinks is Natasha’s friend, just people she suspects may harm her or her daughter.

**Bucky: Okay, I'm going to pass it on to her.**

Bucky returned the headset to the receptionist.

**\- It's all right. Understood. Okay. I apologize for that.**

The receptionist stopped because Hill hung up on her.

**\- You can go up, she's in room 613.**

**Wanda: Great! We will.**

**Bucky: Wait ...**

Wanda was already turning to walk away when Bucky spoke up and gestured to wait.

**Bucky: Now that we have permission to go to her, I need to know if she wants to receive us.**

**Wanda: What do you mean? Natasha will want to see us.**

**Bucky: Yes... I think this is important to know.**

**Wanda: Okay...**

Bucky and Wanda waited for the receptionist to inform Natasha of the presence of the two and Natasha took a while to decide, but she convinced a nurse to invent something to prevent the visit from being long, that she could fake anything to make them leave.

When Bucky and Wanda arrived in Natasha's room, they knocked on the door and Natasha was lying on the bed, with the top of the bed slightly tilted. A male nurse was in the room near Sarah's crib and left shortly after they entered.

Natasha looked at Wanda and gave a small smile.

**Wanda: Natasha!**

Wanda ran to Natasha.

**Wanda: Can I hug you??**

Wanda mentioned it and even reached out.

**Natasha: No.**

**Wanda: Are you really that hurt?**

**Natasha: No, I just don't want to be hugged.**

Wanda looked at Natasha in disbelief and then the two laughed softly. Wanda hugged Natasha and she returned the hug.

**Wanda: By God... never give me such a scare again. I suffered so much.**

**Natasha: Yeah, right.**

**Wanda: It's true. tell her, Bucky.**

Natasha and Bucky looked at each other.

**Bucky: Yes, she looked really bad.**

**Wanda: If it weren't for Bucky and Sam's help, I would be crazy by now.**

**Natasha: And Steve??**

**Wanda: He was very busy with James, I didn't want to disturb him. But tell me... how are you? How are you feeling? How was it to be dead??**

**Natasha: I was half dead, half alive.**

**Wanda: I can't imagine.**

**Natasha: It was more difficult at first, then I was no longer alone.**

**Wanda: So... this story of having a daughter while there, is it real??**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Wanda: Where is she??**

**Bucky: Right here.**

Bucky was near the crib in the room.

**Bucky: Why is she so far from you??**

**Natasha: She just took a shower, the nurse must have been distracted by your presence.**

**Wanda: I don't believe it, I need to see her...**

**Bucky: She is awake.**

Wanda approached the crib and looked at Sarah, she smiled when she saw the baby.

**Wanda: She is so beautiful!**

**Bucky: What's her name again?**

**Natasha: Sarah.**

**Bucky: Like Steve's mother...**

Natasha nodded.

**Bucky: You are a beautiful child, Sarah.**

**Wanda: Yes! Can I hold her??**

Wanda looked at Natasha with shining eyes.

**Wanda: Please say yes.**

**Natasha: If she allows...**

**Wanda: Aw... come here with aunt Wanda, little Sarah...**

Wanda picked Sarah up and Sarah was just serious, trying to find out who she is.

**Wanda: Hi... she's a little heavy...**

Wanda smiled and hugged Sarah.

**Wanda: You are beautiful, Sarah. Yes you are and you are so cute! Look at her, Bucky...**

Wanda turned Sarah to Bucky and he smiled at her and held out his hand to her. Sarah took Bucky's hand and smiled at him.

**Wanda: Awn... she likes you.**

Bucky looked at Natasha.

**Bucky: She was supposed to be weird about everyone... she only had contact with you.**

**Natasha: Yes, she was terrified of Steve but she got along with him, in the last 24 hours I wasn’t concious and I don’t know what happened, because every time someone different comes in here and I think she’s going to make a scandal but she just get curious and laughs at anything they say to her.**

Natasha commented and her voice attracted Sarah's attention, who held out her hands to her.

**Sarah: Maamyy...**

**Wanda: Does she speak already??? Oh, I can't believe... she's so cute, I want to squeeze her all over...**

Sarah kept asking to go to Natasha.

**Wanda: No, now you are mine forever!**

Wanda sat on the couch and left Sarah sitting on her legs and her back to Natasha, on purpose. Sarah grunted and tried to turn around, but Wanda caught her eye, making sounds with her mouth.

Sarah was quiet watching Wanda.

**Wanda: Won't you laugh at me?? What if I do this?**

Wanda winced.

**Wanda: Like this?**

Wanda made another one and started making sounds with her mouth.

**Natasha: Don't feel bad, she just laughs at me.**

Sarah started to laugh at the sounds that Wanda was making, but it wasn't a low laugh, it was a complete and loud baby laugh and Wanda almost died of love.

**Wanda: My God, I can't stand that laugh and those cheeks! What were you saying, Natasha??**

**Natasha: What a traitor, Sarah Romanoff!**

****

Natasha crossed her arms and watched seriously, she looked at the door wondering where the nurse is to get Wanda away from her daughter, she is committing a crime by making Sarah laugh like that, that laugh belongs to her.

...

A few hours later, with the sun going down, Steve arrived at Pepper Stark's property, he had to take a shower before going there to pick up James and he called to tell Pepper he was on his way.

As soon as Morgan heard a car sound, she ran after her mother through the house, which was at the back of the house, looking at the landscape of the river that flows behind the house.

**Morgan: Mommy! Mommy!**

**Pepper: Yes, my love?**

**Morgan: A car has arrived! I think he's James's father.**

**Pepper: It must be him.**

**Morgan: Come on!**

Pepper sighed because before Morgan pulled her out of her thoughts, she was thinking about Tony, but she quickly pushed those sad memories out of her head, she gave a tired smile and followed Morgan into the living room, where James was watching cartoons on TV, super concentrated.

**Morgan: James! Your daddy arrived!!!**

Morgan shouted around James and he was agitated.

**James: Daddy?? Daddy! where Daddyyy?**

James got up and started running after Morgan, who climbed on the couch and made James want to do the same.

**Pepper: Morgan... please.**

Steve knocked on the glass and saw Pepper and Morgan on the couch.

**Morgan: It's Uncle Steve!**

Steve waved to Morgan and Pepper, who smiled more and started walking towards the door to open it.

**Pepper: Look who's here, James...**

James followed Pepper.

**James: Daddy??**

James got out from behind the couch and saw Steve and Steve saw him. James was even more excited when he finally saw his father.

**James: DAAAADDDYYY!!!**

James screamed and started jumping so happy to see Steve again.

**James: DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!**

James repeated it over and over and Pepper opened the door for Steve to enter.

As soon as Steve stepped into the room, he crouched down and spread his arms which made James run and jump on him.

**James: DADDY!!!**

**Steve: What's up, my champion!!!**

Steve hugged James and kissed his face, then got up with him in his lap and James continued to hug him and with his head lying on his shoulder.

**Steve: How are you, my son?**

Steve stroked James' back.

**Steve: Are you okay?**

**James: Okay.**

**Steve: Did you give Pepper a lot of work?**

James looked at Pepper, who denied with her head.

**Pepper: No work at all.**

Morgan took Pepper's hand and looked at Steve.

**Steve: Hi Morgan.**

**Morgan: Hi.**

**Steve: How are you?**

**Morgan: I am okay. Are you going to take James away??**

**Steve: Yes, he is going home today.**

**Morgan: Um.**

**Steve: Why?**

**Morgan: I like having James here.**

**Pepper: He can come to visit us more often.**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Morgan: And can I come to your place?**

**Pepper: Morgan!!**

Morgan looked at Pepper and Steve smiled.

**Steve: But of course, Morgan, you are more than welcome.**

**Pepper: Steve do you want something to eat or drink?**

Steve looked thoughtful.

**Steve: If I'm not going to give you a lot of trouble for that, I'm really hungry, I just left the hospital, showered and came to see James.**

**Pepper: I always make sandwiches ready. Let's go to the kitchen and please tell me more about Natasha.**

**Steve: Can I tell you another time? It's because James doesn't know anything about her yet.**

**James: What, daddy?**

**Steve: Nothing, son.**

**Pepper: Oh, but of course. I’m sorry.**

Pepper went into the kitchen and Steve followed her, she handed Steve a sandwich and got one for Morgan who kept an eye out.

**P: We are going to leave the two of you alone.**

**Morgan: But I want to be with James and Uncle Steve.**

**P: Morgan, let's watch Frozen 2.**

**Morgan: Ah! Hey! My favorite!!**

Morgan ran to the living room and Pepper followed.

Steve put James sitting on the kitchen counter.

**Steve: I missed you, son. Did you miss daddy?**

**James: Yes.**

James nodded and looked at Steve's sandwich.

**James: Shall we go now home?**

**Steve: Yes, we will go soon but before we have to go to the hospital.**

**James: Daddy hurt?**

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

**Steve: Daddy not hurt.**

**James: Jamie hurt?**

**Steve: James is not hurt either. We go to the hospital to see a person.**

**James: Who?**

**Steve: So James...**

Steve sighed, thinking about how to talk to James about Natasha, he said he would be surprised but he doesn't know how shocked it would be for him to see his mother alive like this out of nowhere.

**Steve: Do you know mom?**

James did not answer.

**Steve: It turns out that I thought mommy had gone to heaven...**

Steve commented and James took Steve's sandwich and bit a piece.

**Steve: Remember I told you that?**

James just chewed and looked at the sandwich, he didn't seem to understand the subject.

**Steve: But daddy found out that mommy was just lost... she was lost but nobody knew where she was.**

James didn't seem to understand anything yet or was deliberately ignoring it.

**Steve: But daddy found mommy.**

**James: My mommy??**

**Steve: Yes. Your mommy.**

Steve took the sandwich out of James' hand so he could concentrate on the information. James shook his feet and complained, tried to get the sandwich back.

**Steve: James, I'm talking to you... mommy, Natasha... I found her and she wants to see you. You want to see her??**

James just looked at Steve.

**Steve: Do you want to see mommy??**

**James: Phone?**

**Steve: No... it's not the fotos in my phone, it's for real. Do you want to go to mommy?**

**James: No.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: It's the real mommy... James.**

**James: Mine, mine.**

James ordered the sandwich back and continued to ignore everything Steve was saying.

**Steve: Mom is crazy to see you.**

Steve broke the sandwich in half to give it to him.

**Steve: Let's eat and go to see mom, okay?**

James bit the sandwich and kept shaking his feet in the air, he was making fun of Steve, pretending to hide but intending Steve to play hide with him.

Steve was worried that James was ignoring the conversation about Natasha, but he ended up smiling and playing hide and seek with James.

After eating, Steve finally said goodbye to Pepper and Morgan and Morgan started to cry, she didn't want James to leave, so Steve promised that he would pick her up to spend a few days at home with James soon and that comforted her.

Steve boarded the car with James and he again tried to address the subject Natasha but James continued to ignore it, he invented anything to not mention his mother and that made Steve worried.

...

While Steve was on his way to the hospital and after Wanda and Bucky were gone, Natasha heard knocking on the door, she thought they were nurses and was frustrated because she was breastfeeding Sarah now and Sarah complains if she doesn't have exclusive attention when this is happening.

The door was opened and for Natasha's surprise it wasn't the nurses, it was someone who was fully authorized to visit her and that Natasha thought she lost on the day of the Snap, so seeing her made Natasha get emotional and made the person get emotional too, but neither of them would admit that they were feeling happy to be seeing each other, it’s not like them, but they know, they know everything even without saying a word.

**\- You look awful.**

Maria Hill commented and then smiled.

**Natasha: I've had better days.**

Natasha replied to her great friend who now approached the bed and looked at Sarah.

**Hill: Two children, huh?**

**Natasha: Yep!**

**Hill: I never imagined it, Natasha. When I heard about James I had to go see if he was yours, there was no way of denying it, he looks like Steve and he looks like you. And then you come back alive and with another child??**

**Natasha: It's surreal.**

**Hill: Yeah.**

Hill looked at Sarah.

**Hill: And it's incredible.**

Hill moved closer to look at Sarah.

**Hill: Asleep? Can I never see her awake?**

**Natasha: She is sleepy but is breastfeeding. She will already wake up to complain that I'm talking to someone other than her.**

**Hill: How are you?**

**Natasha: I miss my son. Steve went to get him.**

**Hill: Are you worried about see him again after so long?**

**Natasha: Of course I am. I am so nervous that I feel like I'm going to throw up, I** **want to see him, but I'm afraid of how he will react and if he will smile? Cry? Fight with me?? Does he even remember me??**

**Hill: I don't know, I know that you have to rebuild your relationship with him.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Hill: It will be all right, you are his mother.**

**Natasha: Steve said he avoided talking about me with him and took things out of the house that would remind him of me.**

**Hill: Oh, yeah... Sharon's advice.**

**Natasha: What??**

Natasha frowned. Hill sighed.

**Hill: Right.**

**Natasha: What do you mean?? What does Sharon have to do with James?**

**Hill: Didn't Steve say?**

**Natasha: What was there to be said??**

**Hill: Nothing, but they were close... and she helped with James.**

Natasha frowned even more and was thoughtful.

**Hill: Don't get the wrong idea.**

**Natasha: Was he... with her?? Romantically?**

**Hill: I have no idea, he would tell you, right?**

**Natasha: Yes, but he didn't have time, I Guess.**

**Hill: Maybe it's nothing.**

**Natasha: I can't believe he did it based only on what Sharon said.**

Hill deu de ombros.

**Hill: Talk to him.**

**Natasha: Oh, I will!**

Natasha followed thoughtfully and Hill watched her.

**Hill: Oh, Natasha, don't make me regret telling you. Are you that jealous?**

**Natasha: I just came back thinking that I would have my normal life back and that is not happening.**

**Hill: Does breastfeeding cause all that emotion? Seriously, you're too emotional, you have to talk to him first and you don't have to suffer in advance.**

**Natasha: I am not suffering!**

**Hill: You are wondering if Steve was fucking Sharon in his bed.**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: I didn't imagine any of this but I am now. Thank you very much for that, Hill.**

**Hill: You're welcome... Look... jokes aside, it's good that you and this huge thing in your arms are fine.**

**Natasha: Do you want to hold her?**

**Hill: Of course not!!**

The bedroom phone started to ring.

**Natasha: Hold her.**

**Hill: No!**

**Natasha: Hill!**

**Hill: Oh...**

**Natasha: Just put her in the crib for me. Do it!**

Hill carefully picked Sarah up and then carried her over to the crib, where she took a few moments before putting her there.

Natasha answered the call.

...

When Steve arrived at the SHIELD hospital, he went to the reception to ask if Natasha had visits yet, as there would not be many people there at the same time, so they called the room and Natasha informed that Wanda and Bucky were already gone and that Steve could come.

**Natasha: It's James.**

**Hill: Bucky??**

**Natasha: No! My son!!!**

**Hill: Stay calm.**

**Natasha: I can't.**

**Hill: I need to go.**

**Natasha: Hill!**

**Hill: See you the other day!**

Hill left the room quickly and Natasha took a deep breath, she started to get nervous and anguished with each passing minute, she was anxious with the approach of the moment when she would see James again, she felt like throwing up again with nervousness and her heart it was beating so hard it looked like it was going to go through her chest.

Finally the bedroom door opened, Natasha closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

**Steve: Hi ...**

Steve announced.

**Steve: Look who's here, James... It's mommy!**

Natasha opened her eyes and looked at James, she felt all the emotions in the world at the same time.

**Steve: It's mommy! Say hi, mom...**

Steve encouraged James to have a reaction.

Natasha swallowed dry and it was inevitable that her eyes would be watery.

**Natasha: Hi-hi... James** **...**

Natasha said gasping.


	39. 39

James got more serious than before and said nothing at all. James was without reaction, nobody could even read what he was feeling or thinking, but both Steve and Natasha are very anxious and trying to decipher what James is thinking about it all.

In addition to being anxious, Natasha was filled with remorse, anguish, fear and happiness at seeing her son again and all of these emotions were big emotions, boiling all at the same time.

The tear that escaped from her eye, Natasha wiped quickly, she did not want to scare him.

**Natasha: Hi...**

Natasha tried again, even though she was afraid of his rejection.

James looked around the room and then at the door, he shook his feet slightly, as if he didn't even recognize that Natasha was his mother, for him it looked like his father was taking him somewhere with a stranger, like he uses to do sometimes and he was calm for being with his dad.

Steve gave James a little shake to make him look back at his mother.

**Steve: James, look, it's mommy...**

Natasha held out her hand towards James and Steve walked over to the bed, he tried to place James onto Natasha's lap but James grabbed Steve's shirt and arched his legs so he wouldn't leave his lap.

**Steve: James, go with mommy...**

Natasha stroked James' back and tried to hold him by the arms, but James pulled his arm and started to mumble, burying his face in Steve's shoulder and trying to climb him.

**Steve: James!**

**Natasha: It's okay, it's okay. He does not want... it’s fine.**

**Steve: He wants to, he is just confused. Go with mommy, James.**

**Natasha: Steve is okay. We won't force anythinh, it's been a long time.**

James looked at Natasha in fright when she uttered a longer sentence, it was not quite frightened, but he was startled as if he had only now recognized her voice, but he was still clung to his father.

**Natasha: Are you okay?**

James pointed at the door.

**James: Steet.**

**Natasha: Street? Do you want to leave already?**

James nodded.

**Natasha: Oh, but already? You just arrived. And I miss you.**

James just stared at Natasha.

 **Natasha: Mommy went away from you and I'm so sorry for that, James, I should** **never have left you, I hope you can forgive me. I still love you very, very much. I want you to know that you are my life, okay?**

James remained in silence.

**Natasha: What's that on your knee?**

Natasha noticed the small bandage on James' knee. Steve hadn't noticed, only now that Natasha spoke about it.

James stretched out his leg and looked at his knee with Band-Aid.

**Natasha: Did you get hurt?**

James nodded.

**Natasha: Oh, I’m so sorry, baby...**

Natasha kissed his knee and then look he in the eye with love.

**Natasha: Feel better now?**

James shook his head.

**James: It hurts, Daddy.**

James warned Steve because he must feel sorry for that too.

**Steve: I didn't even see that, son.**

Steve ran his hand lightly over his knee.

**Natasha: How did James get hurt?**

**James: I fell with Mog.**

**Natasha: Mog? Who is Mog??**

**Steve: It’s Morgan. Pepper's daughter.**

**Natasha: Oh yeah, are they friends?**

**Steve: Are you friends with Morgan, James?**

James nodded.

**Natasha: Is she cool with? What do you like to play with her?**

**James: Robot and houses and ball and dolls.**

**Natasha: All of that? Wow! It looks really nice. Do you like playing with cars too?**

**James: Yah and 'disonaurs'.**

**Steve: Dinosaurs.**

Steve explained and Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I love dinosaurs too!**

**James: I have this...**

James did number five with his hand.

**Natasha: Five dinosaurs??**

**James: Yes.**

**Natasha: Do you know how much is that number that you showed me?**

James released Steve's other hand so he could count his fingers.

**James: One, two, tee, 'fourth', five.**

**Natasha: Wow! You know how to count!**

Natasha was impressed and a little sad that she didn't see the moment her son learned to count but she only showed pride and joy to James.

**Natasha: Did your father teach you?**

**Steve: Not really, he woke up one day couting numbers out of nowhere.**

**Natasha: Maybe Sharon taught him.**

Natasha commented and Steve frowned slightly at her suggestion, but Natasha continued to stare at James.

**Natasha: After five what's next, James ?? Do you know?**

**James: Eight!**

**Steve: He only knows until 5, then he changes orders.**

Natasha stroked James' leg.

**Natasha: He is so smart and handsome.**

Steve put James sitting on the bed, but facing him. James didn't complain and Natasha took the opportunity to caress his back.

**Natasha: Hey, James... tell me something... do you still like cartoons?**

James nodded.

**Natasha: What do you like to watch?**

James didn't know how to respond.

**Steve: Peppa Pig, right, James?**

**James: George. 'Disonaur'. ARRRR.**

James imitated the dinosaur grunt and grimaced. Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: So you still love this cartoon.**

**Steve: Natasha?**

**Natasha: Um?**

Natasha didn’t take her eyes off James, she took his hand and James was playing with her fingers.

**Steve: Why did you suggest that Sharon taught James to count?**

Natasha looked at Steve a little menacingly and her eyes contained a little bit of anger but very little, he couldn't be sure what she was feeling.

**Natasha: Is it impossible that it was her??**

Steve sighed and opened his mouth to answer.

**Steve: It turns out that...**

**James: Mommy?**

James called Natasha and it distracted Steve and Natasha right away, they looked at James in surprise.

**Natasha: What did you say??**

James frowned and then smiled, slapping his forehead and throwing himself backwards, pretending to be misunderstood.

**Natasha: James, are you kidding me??**

Natasha took advantage of him lying on her legs and tickling his belly, which made James laugh and squirm.

James turned and shook his feet. Natasha couldn't wait for a hug anymore and took a risk, she took him under the arms, turned him to her and hugged him as tightly as she could. Although James was avoiding her before, Natasha feels that he knows exaclty who she really is, he knows that he don’t need to be afraid of her and that he would not oppose the hug and if he opposed it would be a shame, but she tried and would only let go it if he wanted to.

Natasha sighed when James' reaction was to hug her back and lay his head on her shoulder, she felt flooded with love and comfort, she put her hand on his head protectively and took the opportunity to smell him as much as she could. James didn't even complain about the sequence of kisses and smells that Natasha gave him.

Steve just watched and then decided to walk away to test if James was going to complain but he didn't even notice his father walking away. Steve smiled and was happy for Natasha but even happier for the son who missed his mother so much, it was great to see that they were finally reunited.

Steve walked over to the crib where Sarah slept and looked at her, which made him smile and thank God for having his family complete again, the four together, now they can be happy and go on with their lives without regrets.

Steve sat on the couch and decided to be entertained by his cellphone while Natasha restored the mother-son relationship with James. James seemed to have a lot to tell, he talked a lot with her and sometimes he would just lay his head on her chest, just to receive her caresses and listen to his mother's heart, it must seem surreal to him too.

After about an hour, Sarah frowned upon waking up and hearing James' voice. The only voice she hadn't heard yet was that of another child and hearing James laughing made her smile with her eyes still closed, she had a small spasm and kicked the crib which made Steve look at her and sit forward to see if she had woken up.

Steve gave a small smile at seeing Sarah smiling, then saw her seem to go back to sleep, but James screamed and she opened her eyes in fright. Sarah looked at Steve and frowned, he was still smiling which made her change her expression and smile too.

**S: Hey princess...**

Sarah looked for Natasha and tried to sit down, but because she was a little heavy she was having difficulty, which made her complain, this attracted Natasha's attention but not James', he has not realized that there is a baby in the room.

Steve got up and picked Sarah up.

**Sarah: Mama.**

**Steve: She is over there... with your brother James...**

Natasha looked at Steve and made negative with her head, she still needs time with James and explain to him why he has a sister now.

**Steve: You know what... let's go for a walk with daddy? You want to go? I'll take off your mask.**

James looked at his father and frowned at seeing him holding a baby.

**James: Baby??**

**Steve: Y-yes.**

**James: Who she, daddy? Baby girl?**

**Steve: Yes, she is a girl James.**

**Natasha: Her name is Sarah.**

**Steve: Do you want me to take her out or...??**

Steve asked Natasha.

**Natasha: Yes. Only for 5 minutes.**

**Steve: I'll be right back.**

Steve walked with Sarah to the door and she held her arms out to Natasha when she saw her.

**Sarah: Mama!**

Sarah grunted and tried to go to Natasha's lap and James was also nervous that his father was going out with a baby on his lap. Where does he think he is going with a child who is not him? Ah, that can't be! That man is his father, he can only walk with him.

**James: Daddy!**

James tried to jump out of bed to go after Steve, but Natasha held him.

**Natasha: Wait, James.**

**James: Daddy!**

**Natasha: He'll be back soon, listen to me ...**

**James: Daddy! Daddyyyy!!!**

**Natasha: James!!!**

Natasha was more serious and this already made James stop fighting to go to the ground, he kept looking at her.

**Natasha: Your father will be back soon, I promise. Listen, I need to tell you something.**

James continued to listen.

**Natasha: Before you were born, mom got pregnant but the baby wasn't born because Thanos took it from mom...**

**James: Thanos bad!**

James interrupted Natasha.

**Natasha: Yes... I already told you this story... about the baby before but you must not remember.**

Natasha narrated.

**Natasha: Mom was away for a long time because she wanted to save the baby.**

James didn't seem to understand anything.

**Natasha: We won the war and... the baby came back. For my belly...**

James looked at Natasha's belly.

**James: Do you have a baby in there?**

**Natasha: No, not now, Mom is not pregnant, my love. Mom already had a baby.**

**James: James!**

James pointed at himself and Natasha smiled.

 **Natasha: You are my baby, yes, but James has grown up, he is a big boy now but I** **had another baby, she was born and now she is your sister...**

James frowned.

**Natasha: Do you understand? You have a little sister now...**

**James: Sister...**

**Natasha: Yes, your father just left here with her...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: Her name is Sarah and you two are brothers, the two of you are going to be very good friends, you are going to be able to play with her like you play with Morgan. Do you like Morgan?**

**James: Yes!**

**Natasha: Good! Are you going to love Sarah too, do you want to play with her?**

James nodded and Natasha sighed again and smiled.

**Natasha: She wants to play with you too.**

**James: Where baby?**

**Natasha: She went for a walk with your father.**

**James: Call the baby.**

Natasha nodded and let James go down from the bed, he ran to the door and went into the hall.

**James: DADDY!**

**Natasha: James, this is a hospital, you can't shout...**

James ran and Natasha was worried about Steve not being around so she got up and went after James but saw him running and hugging Steve’s legs, who was at the end of the corridor. Natasha watched James asking for Steve's lap even though he saw that he is holding Sarah now.

Steve explained to James that he couldn't hold him now, they came back to the room and James seemed to be more energetic than before, he ran to the crib and tried to climb on it, then climbed on the couch and was jumping on it.

**Steve: Are you okay to stand up, Nat?**

**Natasha: Yes. I don't feel anything, I hope I'm discharged today.**

Steve barely approached Natasha and Sarah already grabbed her hair, which made Natasha pick her up.

**James: DAD!**

**Steve: James don't yell.**

**James: Get me!**

James jumped off the couch and Steve ran to get him.

**Steve: You can't do that, James, only if I'm close to you.**

**James: Again!**

James climbed on the couch.

**Natasha: James, come here...**

Natasha called but James was running in circles on the couch so Natasha went to the couch and sat down, limiting his space to run.

**Steve: Don't run now, you can hurt your sister.**

Steve held James' arms for him to stop.

**Steve: Aren't you going to talk to her, James?**

James looked at Sarah and was quiet, Sarah looked at him and smiled because he was a child, it was new for her and every child likes to see another child.

**Steve: See... she likes you. Sh eis smiling at you.**

James asked for a lap for Steve, who just hugged him but left him standing on the couch.

**Steve: Talk to your sister...**

**Natasha: Do you want to hold her James??**

James was quiet.

**Natasha: Sit down.**

**Steve: Is it a good idea?**

**Natasha: Relax.**

James sat and Natasha put Sarah on his lap, the two were surprised. James didn't even know how to hold her, Natasha who positioned his arm and held Sarah's head.

**Natasha: This is your sister.**

Natasha told James.

**Natasha: Look Sarah, it's your brother... James.**

Natasha smiled at the two and Steve couldn't help himself and he took a picture of that scene.

Sarah complained about the position she was in and started to mumble, Natasha took her back.

**Natasha: Alright, Sarah.**

**James: I hold her!**

James grabbed Sarah's arm in a abrupt way for not knowing how fragile she is yet and that scared Sarah who screamed and grunted.

**Steve: James! You can't do that, son. She is just a baby.**

James looked at Steve.

**Natasha: It's just that she is very tiny, everyone has to be careful with her. I know you didn’t mean to hurt her, but you can’t not pull her like that, ok?**

**Steve: Better put her mask back on.**

Steve helped put the mask on Sarah and she started to cry because she felt uncomfortable with that thig stuck in her face.

**Steve: Sarah, I don't want you to be tied up so don't take off your mask.**

Sarah lessened the intensity of the crying, but continued to water her eyes. Natasha sighed, while looking at her.

**Natasha: It's for your own good, okay? In a little while I will take it out, okay?**

James went back to asking Steve for a lap and yawned when he picked him up.

**Natasha: He's tired, you should take him home.**

**Steve: We will stay here.**

**Natasha: What do you mean?? At the hospital?? Of course not, Steve!**

**Steve: I will not leave you alone.**

**Natasha: This is not a place for children, take him home!**

**Steve: I'll drop him off at Pepper or with Wanda and Bucky if they're free.**

**Natasha: No, enough of that, Steve, you stay with him. He needs his father.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: Sarah and I will be fine, I am already walking, I feel firm and I will ask for help if necessary.**

Steve was reluctant.

**Natasha: Go...**

**Steve: I'll be back tomorrow morning.**

**Natasha: Great.**

**Steve: Okay...**

Steve approached Natasha and gave her a long goodbye kiss, followed by two short ones.

**Steve: Good night.**

Natasha nodded and kissed James on the cheek.

**Natasha: See you tomorrow, James.**

**James: Mommy? Let's go home.**

**Natasha: Mom can't go yet.**

**Steve: Soon she will come home. Come on... say goodbye to your sister.**

James waved his hand and while he was taken by Steve he looked at Natasha who kept an eye on him until he was out of sight.

...

Natasha was discharged from the hospital after two days, but only went home four days later when Sarah was also discharged.

**Steve: Do you want me to carry her?**

**Natasha: No, I want to see her reaction going out on the street.**

Natasha declared and already on the way Sarah seemed very interested in everything and everything she wanted to touch, even people. Inside the elevator she held a girl's hair twice, which caused a huge embarrassment for Natasha who was unable to say anything but apologize.

Steve was amused by the situation but Natasha seemed to want to die for it, after the girl in question disembarked, Natasha wanted to fight with Sarah saying that she could not grab people's hair or touch them at all.

**Natasha: I don't understand why she is behaving like that, she didn't used to do that.**

**Steve: She hadn't even seen people besides you, Natasha.**

**Natasha: Oh ...**

**Steve: Calm down, it wasn't too much, the girl didn't even get angry, she's just a baby.**

**Natasha: I don't remember James doing that. The more distant from people, the better he got.**

**Steve: Yeah, but he was used to seeing people, it's different.**

The elevator finally reached the first floor and when they left the elevator Steve and Natasha were surprised by the large number of reporters and people outside the hospital, the large glass doors allowed them to be seen but Natasha knows that from the outside they have no vision of what is inside.

There were a barrier of SHIELD’s agentes holding the crowd, they were desperate taking pictures in vain, screaming for attention, asking questions about Sarah, about her name, if she's terrestrial or not, trying to capture images of her, which made Natasha put her hand on Sarah's head and make her lay her head on her shoulder.

Steve walked in front of Natasha.

**Steve: It will be impossible to pass there safely.**

**\- But of course it is not safe!**

A deep masculine voice declared and Natasha turned quickly to see if it was who she thought it was.

**Natasha: Fury...**

Natasha's heart sped up to see Nick Fury in flesh and blood there, live and in color, the last time she heard from him it was about disintegrating.

**Fury: Romanoff.**

**Natasha: Nick...**

Natasha was in shock and as much as he made her doubt him in the past, she has deep feelings for him, he is like a father to her, so she was thrilled to see him well and alive, she missed him.

**Fury: Don't just stand there! If you want to hug me, then hug me.**

Natasha went to Fury and he hugged her for a few moments, he released her and then headed for the elevator.

**Fury: Come on, I'll take you away.**

Steve and Natasha boarded with Sarah.

**Natasha: I have a lot of questions.**

**Fury: I do too. Two children?? Seriously??**

**Natasha: Her name is Sarah.**

**Fury: I know...**

Fury looked at Sarah and Sarah frowned, so he also frowned at her.

**Fury: The Vorminian.**

Natasha frowned slightly at the term used by Nick Fury to speak about Sarah.

**Natasha: Wait... what??**

The elevator stopped on the top floor and they went up a flight of stairs and walked to the helicopter.

**Fury: Do you remember Agent May?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Fury: She will take you home.**

**Natasha: Fury?**

**Fury: You will have a lot to explain.**

**Natasha: About what?**

**Steve: Why does that sound like an accusation?**

**Fury: The explanation is not for me.**

Fury turned and left.

**Steve: What did he mean??**

**Natasha: The government, I guess...**

**Steve: The Sokovia accords has lost its legal effects, we are not fugitives anymore.**

**Natasha: I think this is about Sarah.**

**Steve: Sarah?? Why??**

**Fury: You need to go!**

**Natasha: Let's get out of here!**

Natasha embarked with Sarah and Steve, they greeted Agent May and on the way home they talked for a while. May took them to a point in the city, where they were able to board a car that discreetly took them home.

**Natasha: Who did you leave James with?**

Natasha asked inside the car, while Sarah tried to bite the fingers of her hand, even without all her teeth yet. Natasha is nervous about the drool but if it weren't for that, Sarah would be hanging on her chest and she needs a break from nursing.

**Steve: Sam.**

**Natasha: Oh.**

**Steve: Why?**

**Natasha: Nothing. I was wondering who I was going to meet at your house.**

Steve frowned slightly.

**Steve: You mean our house. It's ours.**

**Natasha: Yeah...**

...

Steve and Natasha finally got home. Steve got out of the car and Natasha looked at the house and the long lawn in front of the house.

**Steve: Come on, I’ll show you around.**

The door to the house was opened by Sam and James came running.

**James: DADDY! DADDY!**

James ran to Steve, which made Natasha move and disembark with Sarah.

**James: Mommy.**

**Natasha: Hi, James...**

Natasha smiled at James.

**Steve: Why don't you show Mom our house?**

Steve picked Sarah up and Natasha took James' hand and James pulled her to the entrance of the house.

**Sam: So the Widow is back home.**

**Natasha: I thought my home was at the Avengers Facility, tho.**

Sam: It's not too bad here, but you don't have a good DJ to wake you up every day.

**Natasha: This is a positive point.**

Natasha smiled and hugged Sam.

**Sam: Welcome back, Natasha, we missed you.**

**Natasha: Thank you, Sam.**

**Sam: I'm leaving.**

**Steve: Why??**

Steve approached.

**Sam: I think you guys need some time alone, but I'll be back some other day. Just invite me.**

**Steve: Thank you very much, Sam.**

**Sam: You're welcome. Hi, beautiful princess!**

Sam played with Sarah and she smiled.

**Sam: See you later.**

Sam kissed Sarah's hand and left.

Steve came in and closed the door, he went after Natasha who was in James' room watching his toys.

**Steve: I am not an interior designer but I did what I could.**

**Natasha: It's great. But what about his cabin?**

**Steve: I took it off.**

**Natasha: Where he sleeps now?**

**Steve: At the crib.**

**Natasha: He hated sleeping in the crib.**

**Steve: It's just... I was afraid of doing harm to his spine.**

**Natasha: Umm.**

**Steve: I bought a new bed for James but it hasn't arrived yet, so I don't know how I'm going to do with Sarah. Maybe she uses James' crib and he sleeps on the couch.**

**Natasha: She will sleep with me. With us... until James’ bed arrives.**

**Steve: Oh, Okay, it’s decided then. Are you hungry?**

Natasha: Not really but I want to take a shower. I Guess I don't have any clothes here. Can I use one of yours?

**Steve: Of course.**

**Natasha: Thank you.**

**Steve: First come here, I want to show you our room.**

Natasha got up and followed Steve. Inside the bedroom, Steve told Natasha that he didn't sleep much there, because it was the bed he expected to share with her and she was "dead", so he always slept on the couch.

**Steve: This is our closet, it's very small, I thought it would just be me and I don't have much clothes.**

**Natasha: We can reform.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve smiled and sighed, looking at Natasha.

**Steve: I still don’t believe that you are here.**

**Natasha: Stop getting sentimental.**

Natasha declared and held out her arms to Sarah.

**Natasha: Do you want to bathe with mommy?**

Sarah went to Natasha's lap.

**Steve: I'll see if James accepts something to eat.**

**Natasha: Did you shop according to what the doctors said Sarah can now eat?**

**Steve: Yes, I got everything ready, the house is all clean if you want to leave her on the floor too.**

**Natasha: Okay, so... prepare some porridge for her, let's see if now she starts to let go of my breast.**

**Steve: Alright.**

Steve was going to give Natasha a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom but for some reason he felt repelled by her and he was not comfortable to do that, it was weird that in the hospital they were okay and now that they are alone as they Always wanted, there is no mood for them to act like a couple.

Natasha noticed that and she didn't bother, she just went to the bathroom and started her bath along with Sarah. After the shower, Natasha went to the living room with Sarah and saw Steve with James on the couch, playing with building blocks and the mood between them was still weird.

**Steve: Hey.**

**Natasha: Hey.**

**Steve: I made her porridge.**

**Natasha: She ended up nursing during the bath.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: But do you want to try to give it to her? Maybe she will eat.**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve stood up and James looked at him.

**James: Play with me, daddy.**

**Steve: Just a minute, James.**

Steve went to Natasha and when he approached her, he felt like kissing her one more time but again he felt repelled and he couldn't do it, he just took Sarah on his lap and took her to the dinner table where the porridge was.

**James: Daddy play with me!**

**Natasha: What if I play with you?**

James looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Or I can not play with James?**

James nodded and Natasha gave a small smile, she sat next to him and asked James to teach her how to fit the blocks. Meanwhile, Sarah accepted the porridge despite having already nursing, she was holding her foot and talking in her own way with Steve and once in a while, she glanced at Natasha and James.

Everytime Natasha and James laughed, Sarah laughed too because for her, they were playing with her and not with each other.

Natasha looked at her from time to time and smiled, which made her feel more included, but she was focused on trying to make up for lost time with James.

After a few minutes, Sarah was distracted by Steve's hand, she tried to bite and complained when he didn't let her bite him, he gave her another spoonful of porridge and because it was full, she spat out the porridge and when Steve looked at her with reproach, she smiled showing her little tooth and that made Steve think she was the cutest thing in the world.

**Steve: I don't think you want to eat anymore. Hmm...**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: And it seems that eating so much has already worked...**

**Natasha: By God, I'm feeling the smell from here.**

**James: Baby farted?**

**Natasha: This is much more than fart.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: You know I'm busy and you need to spend more time with her, so...**

**Steve: Um...**

**Natasha: Would you do me that kindness of changing her??**

**Steve: You being really Natasha, I missed that.**

Natasha smirked.

**Natasha: I'm back.**

**Steve: We are already back.**

Steve took Sarah to change and moments later when he returned to the room, he sat next to Natasha and left Sarah sitting on his leg, facing James and his toys.

**Sarah: Mama.**

Sarah called for her mom but she was trying to get a toy.

**Natasha: This is not mama, Sarah. I'm mama, this is a toy.**

Natasha took the toy and handed it to Sarah.

**Natasha: The only word she knows is mama, she calls everythin as me.**

James took the back and Sarah started to cry.

**James: Mine!**

**Steve: James, give it back! She is little, don’t do that!**

**James: Mine.**

**Natasha: James you are not using this one.**

**James: But I will use.**

**Natasha: Oh, are you?**

**James: Yes!**

**Natasha: Okay then. How about this one?**

Natasha took a random.

**James: I use.**

**Natasha: Um...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: Which one can you borrow for her?**

James looked at the blocks and was thoughtful, he took one and handed it to Sarah.

**James: Take this.**

Sarah took the block and also James's hand and put his hand in her mouth. James felt disgusted.

**James: Ewww!**

**Steve: The teeth are coming out, they are itching.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Steve: We need to buy pacifiers and teethers. How did you deal with her first teeth?**

**Natasha: I tried to give my hand but it was disgusting, so I gave some kindling.**

Steve looked puzzled at Natasha and she shrugged.

**Natasha: She is alive!**

Steve laughed softly and made negative with his head.

**James: When is the baby away?**

**Natasha: What do you mean?**

**James: Baby has to go her house?**

**Steve: James, Sarah lives here with us.**

**James: No.**

**Steve: Yes.**

**James: No.**

**Steve: Yes, she is your sister and we wall live together now.**

**Natasha: Remember what I said? You are siblings, she is here to play with you forever.**

**James: What does she plays?**

**Natasha: Nothing yet, she is learning... how about you teach her?**

**James: Okay.**

James yawned.

**Natasha: It looks like someone is sleepy.**

**James: No!**

**Natasha: Ok... so let's play!**

Natasha, Steve, James and Sarah played for almost one hour. Sarah was the first to sleep, she still asked to nurse just to be able to sleep, then James watched a cartoon and fell asleep on Steve's lap that took him to the crib.

Natasha accompanied Steve and stayed a few moments watching James sleep, while cradling Sarah on her lap, then she retired and went to the bedroom, she left Sarah lying right in the center of the bed so she wouldn't fall, then she went to the living room to dinner with Steve.

**Steve: I made soup for us and I bought your favorite wine.**

Steve showed the bottle and set it on the dining table.

**Natasha: Thank you.**

Steve pulled out the chair and Natasha sat down.

**Steve: I will bring our dishes.**

Steve served the dishes in the kitchen and brought them to the dinner table, he sat down and poured wine for both of them, both of them raised their glasses.

**Steve: To us and our retuning as a family...**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha said dryly and toasted the glass with Steve's, then took a sip of the wine and looked at the soup, while just stirring the spoon in it without taking anything to the mouth.

Steve got tense and took a deep breath when he noticed the tension in Natasha, something in her way is causing an enormous anguish inside him, it was not enough that he almost couldn't kiss her in the last few days, it seems that they are getting farther and farther away.

**Steve: Natasha, is everything okay?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Natasha declared still looking at the soup.

**Steve: You don't seem to be okay.**

Natasha shrugged and made negative with her head.

**Steve: What is it? Please, tell me...**

**Natasha: Actually, I don't have to say anything.**

Natasha declared and dropped the spoon in the plate. Steve’s heart speed up even tho he had no idea what was going on.

**Natasha: You are the one who have to tell me what’s going on.**

**Steve: What??**

Natasha looked at Steve seriously.

**Natasha: Why was Sharon Carter regularly coming to your house??**

Steve was surprised and did not answer immediately, which gave way to another question from Natasha. She was not even mad or anything, she was calm and for that, she looked even more frightening.

**Natasha: Why does Sharon have the key to the house that you claim is "our" house??**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Daredevilosa


	40. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I have new readers, hope you enjoy

Natasha sighed and scratched her forehead, then rested her elbows on the table and the chin in her hand, while looking at Steve waiting for an answer but she looked calm, even tho she was serious.

**Steve: W-w-well...**

**Natasha: Why are you stuttering??**

Steve barely started to speak and Natasha interrupted him.

**Steve: We-well be-bebecause I-you...**

Natasha frowned even more than before as if that was possible because she was already very serious.

**Natasha: Be-be-be-because...**

Natasha stammered mocking Steve but remaining serious, which made Steve take a deep breath.

**Steve: I don't understand.**

Steve looked down.

**Steve: We were fine...**

**Natasha: Sorry, we?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: I was fine and you were fine, but not us.**

**Steve: But why? You are so more distant from me since we arrived on Earth and it has gotten worse in the last few days. Has anything changed in how you feel about me?**

**Natasha: This is not about what I feel.**

**Steve: What is it about??**

**Natasha: I am still trying to direct what I should feel and how to behave depending on what you are going to tell me because whatever you will explain to me, I can’t feel happy nor comfortable to be in this house.**

Steve frowned.

**Natasha: Answer my first question.**

**Steve: About Sharon? How do you know she has the key?**

**Natasha: Oh, so is it a secret? What's going on between you?**

**Steve: N-nothing!**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Steve: I stammered because you’re making me nervous, that's all, Natasha!**

**Natasha: I know you're nervous.**

**Steve: Sharon and I have Nothing!**

**Natasha: Why does she have the key???**

Steve raised his eyebrows and seemed to be thinking of a plausible reason, the worst thing was that he couldn't find any, now it seems a little too much for her to have the key... why does Sharon have a key? As much intimacy as she has with James, why go to that point?

**Steve: Well... I... everything was so difficult at first days.**

**Natasha: You mean when I was "dead"?**

**Steve: Yes. Sharon helped me a lot with James... like for real... James needed a female presence and they like each other very much.**

**Natasha: Uhm.**

**Steve: Do you understand? James was suffering, he wanted his mother and I wanted you, we were in mourning and I didn't know how to do it, how to handle everything, I moved here as we were already planning and it was very lonely for James. He's a good boy but living with me alone was a problem, I didn't want him to only have male influence around.**

**Natasha: I understand that and I'm sorry you both missed me. I don't question James getting along with her, I want to know why she has the key?**

**Steve: Because she was coming here often and she arrived When I was sleeping sometimes.**

**Natasha: Who suggested about the key?**

**Steve: Both of us because... there was a time when she had to pick up James and bring him home and I wasn't here and she stayed on the porch with him until I arrived.**

_As if Agent 13 didn't know how to get through a simple door without even damaging the doorknob_. Natasha thought but she understood that Steve is innocent enough to not to be aware of it.

**Steve: She joked about having the key and I understood that it would be necessary for her to have access to the house because James could have an emergency and someone else she needed to have the key, so I agreed and made the key for her.**

**Natasha: Right...**

**Steve: But Natasha was not about romance, we have absolutely nothing.**

**Natasha: You two had a moment in the Civil War time, I remember and she disappeared in Snap, she returned without knowing anything and without a sense of time, the romance may have continued for her... so how did she react when she saw you after returning from the Snap?**

**Steve: Well... she was cool.**

**Natasha: She's cool, Steve, I get it.**

**Steve: At first she just seemed to want to get closer, to know how things were going betweens us, she didn't ask about what she and I had before, at least not right away but she already knew I had a child with you and she thought you were dead. It was a long time since I had talked openly with an adult about what I was feeling and she was a great friend during that time.**

Natasha leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, her facial expression didn’t change much, she was listening and she didn’t want to judge without hearing the whole version of Steve, but it hurts to imagine that his frank conversations went to Sharon and that was something unique to her, It hurts, she can’t deny. Natasha is not going to demonstrate that easily, but just her attitude when asking about it clarifies that she is jealous of him.

**Steve: After a while, there was a moment when she confused things.**

**Natasha: Just her?**

**Steve: Yeah, just her... because I didn’t expect it, it didn’t cross my mind I was still in mourning, she spoke of what she felt before at the time of the Civil War, she regretted for not revealing she was Peggy’s niece and she thought we would have a chance and then she confessed that she was hurt because I disappeared, I felt bad, I thought it wouldn't affect her that much.**

Natasha just took a deep breath and Steve went on.

**Steve: I apologized and I started talking about James and you, about what we suffered together and how hard it was to accept that you were gone forever. She listened to everything, several times, then helped me lessen that sense of loss, it distracted me and James.**

**Natasha: When did she confuse things?**

**Steve: So... I don't know when it started, but she didn't press me or anything, she just confessed what she was feeling at that moment and that she would give me time to decide if I could feel something for her again.**

Natasha took a slow breath, she closed her eyes for a few moments and then looked at Steve again.

**Natasha: Did you kiss?**

Steve was speechless, which answered Natasha's question, she made negative with her head and stood up.

**Steve: Nat, but... it meant nothing.**

**Natasha: Don't tell me cheap phrases like that, Steve.**

**Steve: Natasha, it was very fast, I interrupted and right there I clarified that it was not going to happen and she understood perfectly, she even stop to come here so often and after a while she was already in another relationship.**

**Natasha: She kept coming back, tho... obviously because she still has feelings.**

Steve was quiet. Natasha rested her hands on the back of the sofa.

**Natasha: I hate that you kissed somebody else but I can't blame her or you, if I was really dead, you would have to get on with your life and with someone who likes James, but I'm not going to lie to you... I I'm not happy about that.**

**Steve: I'm sorry.**

Natasha shrugged.

**Natasha: For what??**

**Steve: For... causing this, I don't know, I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**Natasha: I’m not hurt, Steve.**

**Steve: What is it? Tell me.**

**Natasha: I'm talking but it is difficult, you are not to blame for what happened, I just don't like what happened. It's kind of...**

Natasha snorted and closed her fist.

**Natasha: I am feeling so Much hate right now but I have no right to be that way. I was not here.**

**Steve: How do we solve this? Because after all we've been through, I just want to be at peace with you.**

**Natasha: I want that too, Steve, but I can't really get over what I'm feeling right now. I am trying to resolve this, so I want and I need you to be honest with me.**

**Steve: I'm not lying to you!!**

**Natasha: I know you are not, I can read you, never forget that.**

Natasha sighed and calmed down, she returned to sit at the table.

**Natasha: Did Sharon and James get close?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha is also uncomfortable with that, she is jealous but she understands the approach.

**Natasha: Did you try to make her... like... his mother??**

**Steve: Oh, My God!!!**

**Natasha: I’m sorry but I have to ask that! Because you get very upset when we talk about it.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**Steve: That was never my intention!**

**Natasha: So the answer is no?**

Steve hesitated and Natasha rolled her eyes and snorted.

**Steve: The answer is no but I kind of failed, it was not my intention to do that, but I was kind of blind and I let her give too much opinions on James and I allowed her to change many things here at home.**

**Natasha: Like what?**

**Steve: Oh, about where James slept, about bottles, bath time, thoughts about day care and... a lot of things. She advised me and I thought it was right and I just go along, but things got out of control a bit. I realized a little late but when I realized I cut it out of her.**

**Natasha: And how did she react?**

**Steve: Upset, of course.**

Natasha: Understandably, you let it go too far or you had the intention of one day being able to relate to her seriously. If that’s so, Okay... it would make sense.

**Steve: No, Natasha I never meant to.**

**Natasha: Sharon no, but some other one maybe?? Was there anyone else?**

Steve scratched his forehead.

**Steve: I think we should talk tomorrow or another day.**

**Natasha: We will talk now!**

Steve sighed in frustration.

**Steve: A neighbor, she tried to kiss me, she had a story similar to mine.**

**Natasha: Well, how so? Was she frozen for years in the ocean???**

**Steve: No, I meant that she was a widow and I was also, in a way. James is friends with her daughter.**

**Natasha: Yes, of course...**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: Is she beautiful?**

**Steve: Why you doing this?**

**Natasha: Is she? It’s a simple question.**

**Steve: She is.**

Natasha got quiet.

**Steve: It doesn't even compare to you.**

**Natasha: I'm not asking for your compliments.**

**Steve: But I'm saying it anyway.**

**Natasha: So James has friends in the neighborhood?**

**Steve: Yes, he does.**

**Natasha: You?**

**Steve: Yes, they are all very nice people, you will like them.**

**Natasha: And James ever went to play with the neighboors?**

**Steve: Yes, very often.**

**Natasha: Did you check their past before allowing him to go?**

**Steve: What??**

**Natasha: Did you check??**

**Steve: No. This is a very family neighborhood.**

**Natasha: We don't know what people can do at their home.**

**Steve: Yes, but James was never alone, I went with him, I never left him alone** **with any neighbor.**

**Natasha: Good!**

Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: It will never happen.**

Natasha said in a threatening tone.

**Steve: Okay...**

Natasha finally eat something, she took a sip of wine.

**Steve: Why are you so tense?**

**Natasha: This house is so normal.**

Natasha took another sip of wine.

**Natasha: This neighborhood and everything else...**

**Steve: Yes, I chose it for that reason, it is very pleasant, people are very kind, James socializes, there are schools and fairs close by.**

**Natasha: Uhm.**

Natasha took a long drink of wine.

**Steve: It's perfect.**

**Natasha: It seems so, but maybe that's why it bothers me, I'm not perfect and I'm not normal... nor nice as you are. You have won these people over, what will they think of me?**

**Steve: Natasha Romanoff caring about what Other will think of her?? Where that came from?**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: I'm just worried because I don't want to ruin anything you've built here with James.**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's hand.

**Steve: There is no chance of this happening.**

Natasha withdrew her hand and took another sip of wine. Steve was heartbroken for not being allowed to touch her.

**Steve: They will love you.**

**Natasha: They won't.**

**Steve: So what?**

Natasha looked at the wine glass.

**Steve: It doesn't matter. Because I love you and our children love you, I hope it will be enough.**

Natasha looked at Steve and this time the look was more affectionate, she sighed and was quiet for a few moments and the silence was strained which made Steve drink his wine too.

**Natasha: Do you think James is accepting me?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: I think he treats me as a friend.**

**Steve: I don't see it that way.**

**Natasha: He and I were so close, he... I think he was more attached to me than with you.**

**Steve: He was indeed.**

**Natasha: See? Now he wants you more.**

**Steve: He’s used to me, Nat... you just came back to his life. Soon he will attach to you more than me and I will be left aside again.**

Natasha gave a small smile.

**Steve: I also have a challenge with that little girl.**

**Natasha: Challenge?? She seems pretty used to you. She seems used to everyone now.**

Natasha smiled and Steve also, for the first time the tension was easing.

**Steve: When you were knocked out, she only had me, I think we created a connection, she trusted me and I just have to be careful to not break that trust.**

**Natasha: I know you won't.**

**Steve: And... she always calls for you, she is very attached to you.**

**Natasha: I have her milk right here in my boobs, so...**

Natasha joked.

Steve laughed low and made negative with his head, he looked down, he was serious and thoughtful, then he looked again at Natasha.

**Steve: Thank you for Sarah and the name you gave her... thank you for her being so perfect and protected... I have no idea what you went through but everything you did, you did it the right way.**

**Natasha: I hope so.**

Natasha replied and looked down and thoughtful.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Natasha called in a whisper.

**Natasha: In the hospital... some strange things happened.**

**Steve: What things??**

Steve sat more forward and looked very attentive.

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but her lip only trembled.

**James: Daddy!**

James called from the bedroom in a weeping voice.

**Steve: Just a minute!**

Steve got up and went to check what James wanted, he ended up peeing on the bed and Steve took him out to change his underwear.

**Natasha: What is it?**

Natasha appeared at the door and saw James sleepy on Steve's lap, his head lying on his shoulder.

**Steve: I forgot to put a diaper on him to sleep.**

**Natasha: He's three years old.**

**Steve: Yes, but when I don't make him go to the bathroom before bed, he does in bed. Tsc. It's my fault, I forgot.**

Steve was trying to remove the wet bedding even with James on his lap.

**Natasha: I hold him for yu-ou.**

Natasha came over and tried to pick up James, but he grunted and hugged Steve more.

**Steve: Go with Mommy, James so I can clean up here...**

**James: No...**

**Natasha: It’s okay, I change the bedding.**

Natasha declared as if it hadn’t hurt James’s refusal to go to her lap, she knows it’s nighttime and James just woke up, the usual thing is to call whoever he’s used to feel safe with, she hopes that soon he will see her as a safe person too because she would give her life for him.

Steve took a change of clothes for James, while Natasha changed the bedding.

**Natasha: Where is another sheet?**

**Steve: At the first closet door behind you...**

Natasha went to the closet and took the sheet, she turned the mattress and covered the sheet, then a dry towel.

**Natasha: All set, do you need help?**

Natasha offered to put the clothes on James.

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve didn’t need help but he knows that Natasha needs those little moments to feel included in James’s life, she put on James’s underwear and pajama pants and now he had his eyes closed, she thought about getting him but she feared he was going to complain and she can't take another refusal today, she left that task to Steve.

Natasha step back and stood at the bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe, watching Steve lull James to confirm that he was really sleeping and this process took about five minutes, then Steve put James back in his crib.

**Steve: Hush... night-night, son...**

Steve said and covered James, then he went over to Natasha and faced her, also leaning against the doorframe.

Steve looked at Natasha, who was still looking at James in the crib.

**Natasha: When he was younger he used to love huts and cabins to sleep, so I thought he would never stop sleeping in there... I remember that cribs didn’t make him feel safe enough and we bought two huts and he win one from Rhodey, he always played and slept holding a milk bottle inside of it. He was not very social, he would prefer to hide from everybody... just like me.**

Natasha smiled as she remembered and Steve said nothing, he was just admiring the way she looked so soft and lovely for talking about James, that made Steve smile.

**Natasha: I missed him. A lot!**

Natasha commented and her voice came out choked with emotion, she took a deep breath to prevent her from crying.

**Natasha: While I was out, every day and every night, I thought about him. Hoping he was well and Happy and now I see He's fine... he's great.**

Natasha nodded while still admiring James.

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha looked at Steve and she got quiet, this time the silence was not as tensioned as it had been in the last few days with him, so much that a few minutes passed and the silence was still comfortable. Natasha looked at Steve's lips and then at his eyes, she recognized that understanding look that always comforted her and she felt more happy and loved.

**Natasha: I missed you.**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: I missed you too.**

Natasha took a deep and then she pulled her back off the doorframe and took a step forward which was enough to keep her body close to Steve's. Steve didn't move, despite feeling a cold run down his spine, he just stared at Natasha's green eyes, he has tried to get closer before and after all the rejections he won’t risk to touch her again, he wants her to take the initiative so he can be sure of what she wants.

Natasha put her hand on the back of Steve's head and made him lower his head, she stood on tiptoe and tilted her head slightly, enough to fit her lips on his.

Natasha sighed as soon as her lips matched Steve's and Steve sighed the moment their tongues met again, it was a strange sensation but definitely a nice sensation to feel the texture of her tongue brush against his in a natural way and without any despair, it was a comforting kiss more like the one they shared in Vormir when he went to rescue her.

Steve put his hands on Natasha's shoulders and slid his hands down her arms slowly, he needed to feel every inch of her soft skin, all he's been wanting to do since she came back to his life, to be 100% in contact with her, he is not able to measure how much time with her is necessary to supply the lack and the longing he feels for her as a whole, for her soul, her body and her heart.

That slow kiss lasted longer than they can remember or count, it was a slow kiss, it wasn't just Steve who needed to feel her body, Natasha also needed to touch his body, remember how it feels, so soon they were both in a festival of hands in Every part of their bodies, sometimes they just hugged each other without moving away their lips at any time.

With all this intense activity, the natural thing was for the kiss to accelerate while the air started to run short, Steve held himself well for a while but then his hands went under Natasha's blouse, he unbuttoned her bra so fast that she didn't even notice , the two almost fell in the corridor when they were unbalanced from the door frame of James's room but Steve recovered and left one of his arms behind Natasha's back, her body fit perfectly in only one of his arms, so he held tight on her waist and used his free arm to close the door to James's room.

As soon as Steve closed the door to James' room, he put his hand on Natasha's neck and squeezed it lightly, then rubbed his palm across her cleavage and continued rubbing her skin until he reached one of Natasha's breasts, he squeezed without measuring his strength and it made Natasha grunt and bite his lip.

Steve made Natasha take short and slow steps back until her body was against the wall of the corridor, she ended up dropping one of the pictures that was hanging on that wall, but it wasn’t something that made either of them stop.

Steve let go of Natasha's body but his body came forward, pressing her against the wall, he put his hands on her waist, crouched down a little and then suspended Natasha's body by the wall, it made their mouths come loose and with his free mouth Steve kisses her face, her chin, her neck, her cleavage and he had to put his knee between Natasha's thighs to make her sit on his legs, then he took down her shirt and now he is able to see and feel her breast.

Steve admired Natasha’s body then he immeaditeley touched his tongue to Natasha's nipple and she bit her lip and put her hands on his face, he tried suck her breast hard but Natasha pulled his face away from her breast, she made him lift his face and she could see in his eyes that he was totally drunk with pleasure, his eyes were pure fire, she kissed his lips again and Steve unbuttoned his jeans, as Natasha was only wearing panties and a shirt, he didn't have many obstacles to get what he wanted, he put his hand on Natasha's panties and slid his fingers through her, he touched her from her clit to her opening, he felt Natasha moan low as she kissed him and he felt her panties get wet more and more, he knew she was ready and he is ready since Vormir.

Steve didn't want to wait any longer, he didn't even want to take the trouble of taking off her panties, he pulled his knee out of the way, allowing her to stay on the floor again and just pushed her panties aside to fit his cock inside her but suddenly Natasha held his wrist, making him stop, then she stopped the kiss and put her hand on his face and that made Steve look at her.

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: I'm sorry... I... I can’t.**

**Steve: Wh-hat?**

Steve was still intoxicated by desire.

Natasha sighed and left her hand resting on his chest, she looked down and went back to doing negative with her head.

**Steve: Don't you want to?**

**Natasha: I...**

Steve: Natasha... why are you fighting this? The way you kissed me now, you cannot deny that you want to.

**Natasha: I want to but I'm not ready.**

Steve took a deep breath and slowly, he threw his head back and Natasha sighed.

**Natasha: I'm sorry...**

**Steve: Are you punishing me for Sharon???**

**Natasha: No!!!**

Natasha shook her head and frowned.

**Natasha: Of course not. This is about me. I don't know what's going on, I just need some time to find out.**

**Steve: I'm afraid you don't love me anymore.**

****

**Natasha: I love you, Steve.**

Steve looked to the side and Natasha took his face, making him look at her again.

**Natasha: Really. I just feel weird.**

**Steve: Are you sure?**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Steve sighed and then took a deep breath.

**Steve: I want to touch you so much, you have no idea.**

**Natasha: Kiss me again.**

**Steve: That's not what I'm talking about.**

**Natasha: Kiss me again!**

Natasha ordered and Steve was reluctant but he kissed her again, Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's neck while using her skills to improve Steve's mood, after a while, the kiss was already loaded with feelings from both of them. Natasha loosened her arms around his neck and left her hands on his shoulder, she broke the kiss and pressed his shoulder down, making him knee on the floor.

Steve was confused at first, then he saw her remove her panties and he understood what she wanted and what she would allow to happen between tham and that was much better than nothing, so he came forward, he brought his face closer to Natasha's intimate part and placed a kiss on her groin, then he gave another kiss lower and one very close to her clit, that's when he stopped and looked at her.

**Steve: Is it all right for that?**

Natasha was holding her breath, she released it at once and looked at Steve, she lifted one of her thighs and put it over his shoulder, then held his hair and pulled his head to her opening. This answered Steve's question and finally he was able to dedicate himself to giving oral pleasure to Natasha.

Natasha threw her head back and controlled her breathing according to the licks Steve gave to her clitoris, he started so slow that it seemed to be just a caress and then he increased the pace and intensity, she could even feel the tip of his nose poking her clitoris, which made her start to moan softly and squeeze her breast.

It had been so long Natasha didn’t have this type of treatment, she didn’t remember that feeling, she didn’t remember how good Steve was at it, how much he likes to do it because there’s all the difference between doing it because you have to do it and when you’re doing because you like to do it and Steve loves to eat Natasha’s pussy.

Natasha felt her knee weakened as Steve sucked on her clitoris with some force, she was delirious when he nibbled on her clitoris, she is terrified of being bitten and Steve knows that, but he knew that just threatening would make her fear enough and make she came and that's what happened, Natasha started to come and she lost strength in the only leg that supported her body, she started to crouch while feeling her intimate part pulsating compulsively.

Natasha was no longer able to stand, she tried to close her legs but Steve was not satisfied yet, he just helped her, giving her space to lie down in the corridor floor, he lay down too and made her bend her knees, he held her legs up and then he dedicated himself to lick her intimate part until she came again.

When Steve finished, he crawled over her body, Natasha looked at him and smiled, then she closed her eyes.

**Natasha: I forgot... you are so good at this.**

Steve smiled and kissed Natasha's neck, then he smell her cheekbones and that made Natasha turn her face and put her lips against his, giving her a long and passionate kiss.

**Steve: Are you sure you don't want to go ahead with this?**

Steve was hopeful to fuck her yet, Natasha laughed more and looked at him again.

**Natasha: Not today.**

Steve just looked at her like a dog waiting for a cookie. Natasha looked up and gave him another kiss, she caressed his face.

**Natasha: Okay?**

**Steve: Okay...**

**Natasha: I'm going to take a shower.**

**Steve: Me too. I'll use the one in the hall, you get the one in the bedroom. I will take a little longer in my bath, you know why...**

**Natasha: Okay.**

****

Natasha smiled and Steve kissed her quick and then got up. Natasha did the same, she went to the bedroom to bathe and Steve went to use the bathroom down the hall.

When Natasha got out of the shower, Steve was still in the bathroom and she knows why, she lay on the bed and looked at Sarah who was still sleeping heavily.

After fifteen minutes Steve finally came out of the bathroom, he went to the bedroom just to get some clothes, he saw that Natasha was sleeping, so he dressed and even though the bed was a double, he thought it would be more comfortable for her and Sarah to sleep if they were alone in bed so he walked into the hall and went to sleep in the living room.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve stopped and looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: What are you doing?**

**Steve: I'm going to sleep on the couch, you and Sarah need space.**

**Natasha: Don't do that, come and sleep with me.**

Natasha's voice didn't wake Sarah, but Steve's, yes, she was very sleepy and then she got angry and started to cry. Natasha pulled Sarah close to her, made her lie on her side facing her and patted Sarah on the leg, which made her stay quiet and sleep again.

Steve approached and lay on the bed, he was on his back, but with his face turned to Natasha, who was staring back at him, they looked at each other for a few more moments and then Natasha slept, it wasn't long before Steve slept too.

...

The night went by and Steve slept doing his best to not move, all the time he thought he could get distracted and roll over Sarah without realizing it and from time to time he would woke up to see if he was in the place he was supposed to be and every time he looked at Sarah, she was spread out on the bed, or curled up next to Natasha and even lying on top of her with her legs out.

The night continued and Steve finally slept better, but after someti-me, he heard or thought he heard a baby’s crying, but he was so tired that he took a long time to awake and then he looked to the side and frowned When he realized that Natasha and Sarah wasn’t there but Sarah was crying.

Steve sat on the bed and looked around the room.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve rubbed his eye and stood up, he looked in the bathrooms and in James's room. James was sleeping and he was fine, so Steve went after where the sound was coming... from the living room area.

Steve arrived in the room and Natasha wasn’t there too, but he saw the backyard door open and he was confused by the scene he saw When he got there, he did not understand what was happening and did not even know what he should do first because Sarah was sitting alone and screaming on the lawn and Natasha was inside the pool, whispering things to herself.

Steve went over to Sarah first and picked her up.

**Steve: Natasha???**

Natasha turned as if she was in an ambush, her pupils were dilated, as well as her nostrils, but she did not look Steve in the eye.

**Steve: Sarah it's okay, it's okay... hush...**

The night was so cold outside the house, it didn't make any sense for Natasha to be in the pool and take Sarah with her, Steve took Sarah inside and took a James blanket to wrap her around, he took a towel for Natasha and came back in the backyard.

**Steve: Natasha! Natasha!!!**

Natasha seemed disconnected from reality, Steve had to enter the house, leave Sarah on the couch even though she was scared and still crying. Steve came back to get Natasha out of the pool and only when Steve touched her that Natasha came out of this trance she was in and she was completely confused about what was happening.

**Natasha: Steve?? Wh-what...**

Steve put the towel around Natasha's body and she looked at Sarah inside the house, screaming a lot, then she looked at him.

**Natasha: Oh no... Did I do that again??**

**Steve: What do you mean again??**

Natasha looked at the void.

**Steve: Natasha! Has this happened before??**

Natasha closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, she started to cry.

**Natasha: I think I'm losing my mind, Steve... I think I'm going crazy. What did I do? Did I hurt Sarah?? Did I hurt her? What do we do??**

Natasha asked nervously and Steve was still perplexed by everything he witnessed, his only instinct was to hug Natasha protectively and caress her head.

What does it all mean? Why does she claim this is happening again?? How will it be from now on? Was Natasha impaired in her mental faculties? Would she be a danger to herself and her children?


	41. 41

Steve took Natasha inside the house, he dried her a little just because Natasha wanted to calm Sarah down, she wanted to get her as soon as she came in but Steve didn't allow her cause she was soaked.

**Steve: You need to change, I take care of her.**

**Natasha: She is crying, she needs me.**

**Steve: Yes, but... it's cold for her to get wet, Natasha. If you change fast, she'll be fine.**

**Natasha: Hold her, she feels better on our arms.**

**Steve: Sure...**

Steve approached Sara and picked her up.

**Steve: Go...**

Natasha stood for a few seconds looking at Sarah, then went to the bedroom to change and Sarah called after her when she walked away, Steve closed the backyard door and wrapped Sarah better in the blanket, then he walked with her across the room, trying to make her sleep again.

Sarah resisted a lot to go back to sleep, she called for her mother tirelessly and only settled down when Steve decided to turn on the TV in a cartoon show, she was not watching the TV, she was just listening to the cartoon music and that made her aware because it was new thing for her too, after some moments she yawned and rubbed her face, threatened to grumble but she took her hand over her mouth, she started to suck her tiny hand and closed her eyes.

Steve's mind seethed as he took cara of Sarah, thinking about what to do now.

Natasha left the bedroom but just went to the hall, she wish she have told Steve about the blackouts she had been having at the hospital, she had those at least twice. She would disappear from the room either alone or with Sarah and the nurses would take her back and she didn't remember why she did it.

Natasha knows that something is very wrong with her and she regrets that even at home she has had this outbreak again and she is feeling worse because she took Sarah with her, she is feeling guilty and irresponsible, she doesn't even feel like she has the right to be close to Sarah now, she was unable to move in the living room.

**Natasha: She...**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Natasha: Did she sleep?**

Steve saw that Natasha looked fragile, he nodded.

**Natasha: Is she okay?**

Natasha whispered.

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve looked at Sarah.

**Natasha: Steve?**

Steve looked at Natasha and she was just trembling her lip as if she wanted to say something.

**Steve: Natasha, I think you better get some sleep. You’re obviously tired.**

**Natasha: You can put her on the bed next to me.**

**Steve: I think it is better to hold her a little longer.**

Steve noticed there were pain in Natasha’s eyes.

**Steve: In a little while I will put her together with you. This is just to make sure she won’t wake up. Don’t worry... you can lie down, rest please...**

**_James: Daddy!!!_ **

James woke up too.

**Natasha: James woke up...**

Natasha tried to take a step but Steve hurriedly got up.

**Steve: It's okay, go to bed, Natasha.**

**Natasha: B-but James...**

**Steve: I will go to him, don't worry.**

**_James: DADDY!!!_ **

Natasha sighed and slowly went back to the bedroom, she lay down and looked at Steve in the hall, he also sighed and then entered James' room.

**Steve: What is it, James?**

James was scratching his hair nervously.

**Steve: Can't you sleep? Much noise? I’m sorry, bud.**

James yawned and asked Steve for a lap.

**Steve: Son, I cannot hold you now.**

James took the bars of the crib and grunted.

Steve: I am holding Sarah, it's too early for you to wake up yet, lie down... I'll be sitting here all the time... I promise.

**James: Cartoon.**

**Steve: No.**

**James: Up, up.**

**Steve: James...**

**James: Cartoon!!!**

Steve sighed and handed James the tablet. James is able to turn on the tablet and watche the cartoon, so he lay in the crib and Steve sat in the armchair with Sarah. James fell asleep a few minutes later and Steve also fell asleep sitting and holding Sarah in his arms.

When the morning finally settled down, Steve was startled to realize that he slept in the armchair of James' room, he squeezed Sarah just to feel if she was still with him and then he looked at her, she climbed him alone at some point in the night because she was lying horizontally in his arms for what he remembers and now she is upright and her head is lying on his chest. It was a relief to know that she was okay.

Steve got up slowly and thought it best to put Sarah next to Natasha as he had promised before but fell asleep, he imagined that Natasha also slept well finally and therefore did not wake him.

When Steve arrived in the bedroom he frowned when he realized that Natasha was not there, not even in the bathroom and that already made Steve worried and afraid of her having an outbreak again, he went back to James' room and laid Sarah next to him in the crib, then he ran into the yard but besides the doors being closed, there was no one there.

Steve looked in the living room and nothing about her, then he thought about going out to the street to look for Natasha so he ran to the balcony and found Natasha sitting on the porch chair.

**Steve: Nat!**

Natasha looked at Steve, she was curled up, knees bent with her feet up on the seat and holding a mug with some hot drink inside, it looked like tea.

Natasha realized that Steve was nervous, he looked at her and was breathless and very relieved that she was there.

**Natasha: Good morning.**

Natasha said in a calm tone.

**Steve: Good morning...**

Steve said suspiciously.

**Natasha: I left coffee ready for you.**

**Steve: T-thank you...**

Steve said confused and still suspicious, he doesn't know if she is in na outbreak now but she doesn't seem to be.

**Natasha: Do you take it or should I take it for you?**

**Steve: No, no, I... I get it. I need to use the bathroom first.**

**Natasha: Alright.**

Steve slowly turned to go back inside.

**Natasha: Will you join me later?**

Natasha asked and it made Steve pause and look at her.

**Steve: Of course.**

Steve came in and took five minutes to go to the bathroom to do his necessities, wash his hands and face, then grabbed a mug of coffee from the kitchen and went to the porch.

Natasha indicated the chair next to hers with her chin and Steve sat down, he took a sip of coffee and placed the mug on the table.

**Natasha: Do I still know how you like your coffee?**

Steve nodded and took the mug to take another sip, he returned the mug to the table and he was not even hungry or wanting to drink coffee but he wanted to accompany Natasha.

**Natasha: I wanted to make James' breakfast, but ... I'm not sure what he likes yet.**

**Steve: What did you think about doing?**

**Natasha: A baby bottle and maybe some cereal or porridge.**

**Steve: He would eat any of these, he still likes to wake up and take a whole bottle, then he takes another one at bedtime. I tried to ban it during the day, but he gets really mad so in the afternoon I let him have one but only if he asks.**

**Natasha: Did you try to give the milk in the glass instead of the bottle?**

**Steve: It was tested.**

**Natasha: Was it tested?**

**Steve: Yeah.**

Steve looked away from the mug and took another sip of coffee.

**Natasha: What is this way of speaking??**

Steve was quiet.

**Natasha: Do you mean that Sharon tested and he didn't accept?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Now I already know about her and your relationship and James with her, so...**

Natasha shrugged.

**Steve: Doesn't it hurt you?**

Natasha laughed softly and Steve was unable to define what she was feeling or thinking.

**Natasha: I'm fine with that.**

Natasha spoke and soon became serious. Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, he looked towards the street and saw a couple of neighbors walking the dog, they soon looked at Steve and waved with smiles.

**_\- GOOD MORNING!_ **

The couple shouted at Steve. Steve smiled at both of them and waved back, the neighbors looked at Natasha curiously and apparently wanting to meet her, they waited for her to speak up but Natasha just drank her tea without looking at them and that already made them leave.

**Natasha: What else does he like?**

**Steve: James? Do you want to know what he likes to eat?**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: He eats almost everything well, he's just boring to eat vegetables, but he likes fruits a lot. I cut half a banana for him to eat with the cereal or porridge and he eats everything, sometimes he repeats.**

**Natasha: Good! What about lunch?**

**Steve: He really likes mac and cheese, but he eats everything. He likes corn and red meat. He complains when he has to eat chicken and fish but I make him eat it anyway.**

Natasha nodded.

**Steve: Uhm... what else? Oh, the afternoon snack! I usually ask him what he wants... and he used to ask for bread, toast or some cookies with juice. Dinner he is like you, he prefers junk food or peanut butter sandwich.**

Natasha smiled.

**Natasha: I remember when I used to make my peanut butter sandwiches and then I sat down to eat next to him and he always put his tiny little finger on my sandwich to lick the peanut butter. But he didn't like the bread at that time, now does he eat with bread?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Natasha smiled more and sighed, she was silent and Steve was also, but only for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

**Steve: What happened last night?**

Steve brought up the subject right away, Natasha seemed to be putting it off, she put the mug on the table and looked at the floor, she shrugged and then looked at Steve.

Steve: You asked me if you have done that again, a sign that it happened other **times and you didn't tell me and neither did the hospital.**

**Natasha: Bruce said that it is a post-traumatic effect, he said that I shouldn't worry because it was not going to happen anymore, I mena... actually he said it wouldn't probably happen again.**

**Steve: What did you do at the hospital?**

**Natasha: I... I don't know, the nurses said I was missing from the room and they found me ah the stairs talking to myself but I don't remember any of that.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: I even took Sarah with me once but she was fine, I was holding her. Steve??**

Natasha looked in his eyes.

**Natasha: Do you think I'm crazy?**

**Steve: I... don't know, you are very lucid now...**

**Natasha: It's weird because I don't feel anything different but my mind seems to shut down.**

**Steve: We are going to need more help with this, I don't want you to get hurt or even...**

Steve fell silent.

**Natasha: That may I hurt Sarah... or James.**

Natasha completed it for him and Steve was quiet.

**Natasha: I... love my kids.**

**Steve: I know.**

**Natasha: I wouldn't hurt them.**

**Steve: I know, but Sarah was on the backyard floor in the cold and you were inside the pool... Sarah was too scared, and even though you left her on the floor far from the pool, she could have tried to come to you and fallen into the pool and this is very dangerous, Natasha.**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I know. I can’t stop think about that, I am so sorry... What do you want to do?**

**Steve: How so?**

**Natasha: With me...**

Steve didn't understand the question.

**Natasha: I can't be around them.**

**Steve: We don't know that. I didn't think about anything that would involve you getting away from them.**

**Natasha: But it's like you said, it's dangerous because I don't remember anything.**

**Steve: You still have your maternal instinct.**

**Natasha: It is very dangerous, I don't want to be a risk to them.**

**Steve: You will not hurt them, we just have to see a psychologist or doctor... you went through a very big trauma in Vormir and I think that talking to me is not enough, I am not a professional.**

**Natasha: I don't like psychologists or psychiatrists.**

**Steve: I know, but I think it's important for you to go, even to assess what's going on and know what to do.**

**Natasha: I should just go to live at Avengers facility or some hotel.**

**Steve: No, you will stay here. Here is your home now. You belong with us.**

Natasha sighed.

**Steve: Everything will be fine, I'll stay here.**

**Natasha: All the time?**

**Steve: If necessary, yes, I have nothing more to do.**

**Natasha: Aren't you working?**

**Steve: Work doesn't matter, that is no longer my priority. The Children are. You are. Remember we were both tired of this Avengers lifestyle thing?**

Natasha nodded.

**Natasha: I'm not sure if I'm ready to retire.**

**Steve: It's something you have to think about and you have to be 100% fine to get back to work. Let's do it like this ... for now I'm not going to force you to go to therapy, let's see how you behave in the next few days, I'll be home so everything will be fine.**

**Natasha: The pool worries me.**

**Steve: I'm going to close it, put a removable floor on top, I can even lock it with a padlock. I got her ready for this because James is passionate about swimming and just locking the backyard door didn't feel safe.**

**Natasha: This is a good idea.**

**Steve: Yes, there is Always a solution, you see...**

Steve held out his hand to Natasha, she took his hand and then got up and sat on her side on his lap. Steve hugged Natasha's waist and looked at her, Natasha looked him in the eyes back and gave a small smile, she approached Steve's face and pressed her lips to his, starting a slow and affectionate kiss.

**Natasha: You Always make everything better for me. Thank you.**

**Steve: It’s because I love you.**

...

In James' room, he woke up with a slap in his face, thanks to his baby sister Sarah, who was constantly moving around while sleeping, she ended up slaping James and woke up startled.

James was going to cry for the way he was woken up but he was even more scared to see Sarah lying next to him, he sat down quickly to try to understand what is going on and how Sarah was propped up on him, she rolled what made her wake up too. The two looked at each other very confused, James frowned more and Sarah smiled at him.

**James: Dad??**

James called down and as Steve was on the porch, he didn't hear. James stood up in the crib and Sarah took his ankle. James went to try to pull his ankle away to let Sarah go and got out of balance, he fell on top of her and soon got scared, he was worried about having hurt her because she was a baby but he looked at Sarah she was laughing and that made James smile, he liked the feeling of making Sarah laugh, it was funny so he stood up and threw himself on the bed, pretending to fall and Sarah laughed even more.

James repeated the action more than five times and Sarah laughed until she was out of breath.

Sarah's laughter made Natasha break the kiss on Steve on the porch.

**Natasha: Did you hear that??**

**Steve: No, what?**

**Natasha: Listen...**

Steve listened and heard Sarah laugh.

**Steve: They are laughing.**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

**Natasha: I need to see this.**

**Steve: Me too!**

**Natasha: But I don't want to ruin the moment.**

**Steve: Let's hide.**

Steve and Natasha came into the house and stepped lightly so as not to make a noise, they peeked inside James' room and saw him sitting talking a lot of things to Sarah and Sarah was still lying and laughing at him and let out some high-pitched cheers.

Steve and Natasha were happy to see them getting along, Steve's cell phone rang and he accidentally dropped the phone on the floor while trying to answer and it caught James' attention, who soon got up.

**James: Daddy??**

Natasha entered the room and approached the crib.

**Natasha: Hi, there! Good morning!**

James looked at Natasha and was quiet. Natasha stroked his hair.

**Natasha: Did you sleep well?**

James yawned.

**James: Did.**

**Natasha: Good.**

Sarah watched Natasha with James and then made a growling sound, which made Natasha look at her.

**Natasha: Hi... sleepyhead. Are you okay?**

Natasha patted Sarah's belly and Sarah grabbed Natasha's hand and forced herself to sit. Natasha helped her sit up and then looked at James.

**Natasha: What were you two doing? Were you playings?**

**James: Mommy? Wanna go out.**

James held his arms out to Natasha and she was happy with his initiative, she picked him up and she already knew how Sarah would react, she complained right away and started to cry.

**Natasha: Hush... Sarah, I'm right here.**

Sarah also stretched out her arms for Natasha and James made sure to hug his mother and wrap his legs around her to take up all the space in her lap. Natasha couldn't resist this, every hug, every moment with James is too precious, she spent a lot of time away from him, she hugged him very tight.

**Natasha: Sarah, please don't cry.**

**Sarah: Mama!**

Sarah continued to complain and Natasha looked at Steve who was with someone on the phone over there in the hall.

**Natasha: Steve??**

Steve went to the bedroom door.

**Steve: I can't go today, guys. Tomorrow only. I will see what I can do, I need to hang up now. Bye.**

Steve ended the call and ran to the crib.

**Steve: Good morning, princess... why are you crying??**

Steve picked Sarah up and she still tried to go to Natasha, so he left the room with her and tried to distract her with other things, like the objects around the living room.

**Steve: Look at the street! Do you want to see the street??**

Steve took Sarah to the balcony and she frowned with clarity but it worked to make her stop crying. Steve went to the frontyard of the house and showed things to Sarah, introducing her to the houses, the trees, the birds and insects that appeared around, she was very interested on everything.

**James: Bottle.**

**Natasha: Do you want a baby bottle withmilk?**

James nodded and Natasha took him to the kitchen, she left him on the counter and took the milk out of the fridge, she put it in his bottle and handed it to James.

James held the bottle and went back to ask Natasha for a lap, he doesn't have to be on anybody’s lap all the time but now he's realizing how is to have his mother around and for him the more contact with her, the better.

Natasha picked him up and hugged him, while James started to take the bottle with his head lying on her shoulder.

**Natasha: I missed you, James.**

Natasha whispered and kissed his shoulder, she went to the living room and looked briefly at Steve in the front yard of the house with Sarah, she sat on the couch and left James further away so she could look at him, she smiled at James and started a conversation when she realized there was something wrong with the scene she just saw.

Natasha put James on the couch and stood up, she looked outside the house again and identified what was wrong, she frowned when she saw a man on the sidewalk opposite of their house and he was with a cell phone in his hand and he seemed to be taking a picture or recording a video.

Natasha soon remembered leaving the hospital where the press was keeping an eye on Sarah. Fury took them out of the hospital in shadow mode and that looked safe, but now she suspects that the press has already arrived at their residence.

Natasha rushed to the door.

**Natasha: Steve!!**

Steve looked at Natasha and saw how tense she was, he also looked at where Natasha was looking and saw that she looked frozen. Now on the balcony, Natasha could see that the man on the sidewalk was filming and taking pictures, but it wasn't of Sarah, it was of his daughter next to a bicycle with a bow. The photo was just of the gift the girl got.

**Steve: Nat??**

Steve was crouched with Sarah and stood up.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Could you... could you bring her inside? Please...**

Natasha asked feeling disoriented.

**Steve: She's playing with the flowers and the grass...**

Steve commented and saw Natasha approaching the two of them, she picked Sarah up.

**Natasha: She needs to get in.**

Natasha commented and brought Sarah into the house, Steve was confused and took a few moments to enter the house.

Natasha placed Sarah on the floor and soon after closed the house door and she also closed the curtains. Steve watched everything, confused.

**Natasha: This house is very insecure.**

Natasha justified.

**Steve: It's safe.**

**Natasha: It is not safe, it is very open. Anyone can see inside.**

**Steve: Natasha?? I've been living here for a year now, it's safe.**

**Natasha: The windows have no locks, you have no alarm in the house, you have few cameras aroung...**

**Steve: Wait... I don't have cameras.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: You do.**

**Steve: I do not.**

Natasha sighed and went to James' room, she took a teddy bear and came back in the living room, she handed it to Steve.

**Natasha: Look at the difference between his eyes.**

Steve noticed that the bear's eye was a camera, he frowned in surprise.

**Steve: How?? Someone came in here.**

**Natasha: Yes.**

Steve was pale with concern.

**Steve: How did you notice that??**

**Natasha: The shelf has only books and some items of hygiene, all his stuffed animals were in the crib and in the armchair, so that bear was out of place where it should be.**

Steve was still puzzled.

**Natasha: And I'm a spy, Steve... that's how I noticed.**

**Steve: How strange because nothing was stolen.**

**Natasha: Good!**

**Steve: But... who would do that??**

**Natasha: To have only in James' room, I suspect it is Hill or Sharon.**

**Steve: What?? Sharon would let me know if she was going to do this.**

**Natasha: I think that too.**

**Steve: And Hill barely showed up here in the house, if she came here twice it was a lot and she didn't go to his room.**

Natasha laughed softly.

**Natasha: She's very discreet, Steve, now I'm pretty sure it was her and I will confirm that soon.**

**Steve: If it was her, that was a total invasion of privacy!**

Steve commented angrily.

**Steve: What is the purpose of this???**

**Natasha: Monitor James... do you realize now that the house is not so safe?**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: We need to evaluate it better, I'll call Hill.**

**James: Mine! My!**

James complained about Sarah trying to get his bottle.

**Natasha: Do you solve that?**

**Steve: Yeah...**

Steve replied in a bad mood and Natasha went to check with Hill if the camera was the one she put on. Hill confirmed that it was her and said that Steve was very stupid for not having put cameras in the house himself, but Hill also commented on what she observed in the neighborhood and that the neighbors had no criminal records and that the neighborhood is of a class higher, so it has more police security, she warned that some of her agents also did some day and night patrols and that she didn’t have to worry about moving, just convincing Steve to improve the home security system because it is necessary.

Natasha told Hill that there would be no debate about this, either security would be increased or they would have to move immediately.

Only the conversation with Hill that made Natasha safer to stay at home but she still considers that there is not a place that she can feel like home, she still does not feel comfortable but being in the presence of the children and Steve already helps much.

Homes like this are not the usual for Natasha, her home was the base of the Avengers for a long time, even when there was only the Avengers tower and she still had her apartment to sleep, she spent much more time in the tower and on missions than in home, so it's something new and strange to have a normal house, but having something new and strange is already routine for Natasha... after Vormir, adapting is up to herself.

Natasha and Steve spent a pleasant morning with their children, everyone there needed to get to know each other better and get used to each other. James was enjoying playing with Sarah, he really likes it when she give loud laughs and he Always finds a new way to make her laugh every minute, he only gets jealous when Steve pays too much attention to her.

A few days later, James started asking to go on the street because they still hadn't left the house. Steve commented to Natasha and she rejected the idea of leaving the house with Sarah, she is still brooding over possible harassment by paparazzi and the neighborhood itself and Steve said that James is not used to staying at home so long.

**Steve: It's not just about James, Sarah has arrived in our world now and she just stays at home, she needs to know things, she needs to see people too. Everyone keeps asking about her.**

Natasha heard everything in silence and frowning.

**Steve: I thought maybe we could go to the mall.**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: Did you take James to the mall and everything was fine?**

**Steve: Yes.**

**Natasha: Nobody approached you?**

**Steve: Yes, I used to wear a cap to hide it, one or the other recognized me, but they did nothing that bothered me a lot.**

**Natasha: Very risky.**

**Steve: Natasha, this is overkill.**

**Natasha: She wasn't born here, Steve, I don't want her to become a circus attraction.**

Steve sighed.

**Natasha: I understand his concern, James also spoke to me, he wants to play with his friends, he is used to it and I can't ignore it anymore, so I thought of something.**

**Steve: What?**

**Natasha: SHIELD is going to install the security systems here tomorrow, the whole house is going to be messed up for this and it should take two or three days because we will take the opportunity to also do the reforms that the house needs.**

**Steve: Okay, I guess.**

**Natasha: We will have to get out of here anyway so we could visit Pepper and stay there with her. There is a lot of space there and also James can play with Morgan, and Sarah will meet her and Pepper, besides having contact with nature, there will be a lot for her to discover there and be safe.**

Steve reflected and nodded.

**Steve: You're right... it's a good idea, I'll call her.**

**Natasha: I already did that, she was very happy, she wants to meet Sarah.**

**Steve: Wow.**

Natasha smiled and the next day, she and Steve were packing up to spend a few days at Pepper's house. The previous day, in the afternoon, Steve went alone to buy some things for Sarah, she needed clothes and accessories for the trip.

One of these accessories was the baby safety seat. As Sarah has proven to be the opposite of James and likes human warmth more, she always wants to stay on her parents’ lap so before they hit the road, Natasha thought it was beetter to test the baby's seat first so, she placed the seat on the coffee table in the living room and then she put Sarah into it.

**Steve: Let's make this positive, we have to encourage her.**

Steve was following closely.

**Steve: Wow. Very well, Sarah!!!**

**Natasha: Look at Sarah's new chair!! It’s so beautiful!!! Look that!**

**Steve: It’s awesome!**

Steve and Natasha commented with good humor, with many smiles and also with applause. Sarah frowned and tried to move but she could only move her arms, so she started to complain about the seat.

**Steve: Sarah's chair is so cool! James, come and see!**

**_James: I'm pooping!!!_ **

James shouted from the bathroom.

**Steve: Again?**

**Natasha: Do you have a stomachache, James?**

**_James: No!!_ **

**Steve: Okay, call me when you're done.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**Steve: Almost every time I say he's going to sleep outside, he stays in the bathroom for a while.**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**Natasha: Of course, a way to make you stay with him. Poor thing... he just wanted to be with you.**

**Steve: It hasn't even been many days.**

**Natasha: But it was frequent!**

Natasha complained, demonstrating how much she is still upset to learn that Steve left James with random people to go to work. Steve has justified it several times but she always throws it in his face.

Sarah was only complaining before but now she started to cry, she held out her hands to Natasha asking for her lap.

**Natasha: Oh no, Sarah... it's okay, look at the new chair here and look at the rattle Daddy bought for you...**

Natasha took the rattle that was on the couch and shook it to Sarah, she held it and kept crying.

**Steve: Princess!**

Steve remembered a game he taught her and that James liked a lot too when he was a baby. The game was to hide, he used her blanket to cover his face.

**Steve: Where's daddy? Peek a boo!**

Steve put the cloth down.

Sarah looked at Steve, still crying.

**Steve: Where's daddy? Peek a boo!!!**

Sarah laughed and cried at the same time.

**Natasha: It's working!!!**

**_James: DADDY?? I FINISHED. DADDY? DADDY??_ **

James shouted from the bathroom

**Steve: I need to go clean him up, or he will make a mess.**

Steve left the blanket with Natasha to check on James, so soon Sarah wanted to cry again so Natasha took the play in his place.

**Natasha: Do you want to teach mommy? How do we do that?**

Natasha lifted the blanket in front of her face.

**Natasha: Where's Mommy? Peek a boo!**

Natasha lowered the blanket and Sarah laughed.

**Natasha: I feel so stupid doing this. Do you want to try? Here...**

Natasha covered Sarah with the blanket. Sarah hid her face.

**Natasha: Where's Sarah? Is she gone away?? Oh no, where is she? Where is my baby??**

Sarah put the cloth down.

**Sarah: Peek!**

Sarah laughed.

**Natasha: Here she is!!!**

****

Natasha smiled and tickled her. Sarah was amused and covered her face again.

**Natasha: Where's my...**

Natasha was interrupted by the bell.

**_Steve: Nat, can you answer the door, please?_ **

**Natasha: Yes!**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**Natasha: Wait a minute...**

Natasha got up and went to the door, she thought it might be the company to make de reform in the house or the installers of the security system, so she just opened the door without checking before and to her surprise, it wasn't them but it was someone from SHIELD.

**James: "Shalon!!"**

James shouted when he arrived in the living room accompanied by his father and saw Sharon at the door, he ran up to her and Sharon picked him up.

Sharon looked at James and smiled.

**Sharon: Hi, James!**

Sharon greeted him then placed him back on the floor, then she looked at Natasha.

**Sharon: Hello, Natasha.**

Natasha did not express any reaction to Sharon, she lifted her chin slightly to greet her.

**Natasha: Sharon.**

Sharon opened her mouth to say something and she hesitated for a moment, she looked at Steve and then at Sarah at the living room table. Sharon looked again at Steve and then at Natasha.

**Steve: Is everything okay??**

**Sharon: Guys... I'm here because... I have orders to take the baby with me.**

Natasha let out a snickering laugh then became extremely serious while Steve was frowning and shocked.

**Natasha: Sorry, what did you say??**

**Sharon: I need to take the child to the international safety council. I'm sorry but you don't have Sarah's legal custody, she's owned by the government, at least for now.**


	42. 42

**Natasha: Government custody??**

Natasha asked and then took her hand behind her pants and held the barrel of her gun, at the same time she took James' arm and made him come inside the house.

**Natasha: Go watch a cartoon, James.**

Natasha guided James already leading him towards the couch closer to where Sarah was. Natasha did not take her eyes off Sharon for a second and just like her, Sharon watched the movement of Natasha's hands and also immediately put her hand on the gun she carries around her waist in a utility belt.

Steve ran up to get close from Sharon and Natasha, he held tight to Natasha's wrist to prevent her from drawing the gun.

**Steve: Ladies...**

Natasha slowly turned her head to Steve and looked at him mortally, there was not an ounce of love in that look, just hatred for him to interrupt her. Steve noticed that even Natasha's pupils are dilated now, that Always happen when she goes into killer mode.

**Steve: The kids are right here. A shooting will not end well for anyone.**

Steve commented calmly while looking at Natasha, she snorted when Steve reminded her of the children, he ir right... starting a firefight inside the house is very risky, especially against Sharon, a well-trained agent who would dodge bullets and could make Natasha hit in any of the children.

Steve looked sharply at Sharon after feeling Natasha relax her arm a little, but she still kept her hand on the gun.

**Steve: Sharon, what are you talking about??**

Sharon looked at Steve and sighed, she did negative with her head.

**Sharon: Guys I am really and truly sorry about that.**

**Steve: Sarah is our daughter and you know that.**

**Sharon: It is not about what I know or what I don’t know. Please, can I come in and talk?**

**Steve: Yes.**

Steve opened the door wider and Natasha put her foot in front preventing it to open more.

**Natasha: No!**

Sharon looked at Steve, hoping he would react against Natasha and allow her to come in to talk, especially as they became intimate in this last year, but he was quiet, which was also not a big surprise.

**Sharon: Well then... I just have the orders. Since Natasha came back from Vormir with a child who was born there, there was a discussion at SHIELD about this, the information was leaked and the president found out, soon the pentagon and the secret service too, as well as the entire press. It was meant to be just an American issue, but some members thought it was a matter of international interest. The child...**

**Steve: Sarah. Her name is Sarah!**

**Sharon: Sarah has no nationality and the circumstances surrounding her birth have made the international council judge that she is not even human, they are still questioning that.**

Steve frowned.

**Steve: That is crazy! Of course she is human, look at her!**

Steve pointed out to Sarah that was being entertained by James.

**Sharon: Thor looks like Human but it’s not human.**

**Steve: But Thor was not generate by human, Sarahh was, their argument does not make any sense.**

**Sharon: She was born where Natasha was dead and she was born on another planet.**

**Steve: We have visitors from other planets all the time. Thor was living on Earth and we have Asgardians here. So what's the problem??**

Sharon: But they were not born from death or in death. Look... I assure you that no one will hurt Sarah.

**Natasha: Of course not, no one will touch her. Ever.**

Sharon: I came to ensure that she is well looked after and to advise you that you need to hire a good lawyer.

**Natasha: Stop talking!**

Natasha said impatiently.

**Sharon: Natasha! You didn't register her as your daughter.**

**Natasha: So??**

**Sharon: That's when the government registered her instead and it wasn't in your name.**

**Steve: What?? In who's name???**

**Sharon: It's confidential.**

**Natasha: Confidential??**

Natasha used her other free hand to finally draw the gun, she can use any hand to shot, she acted so fast that Steve couldn't even stop it, she didn't even need to train to remember how to react fast. Natasha pointed the gun at Sharon and Sharon also drew her gun and pointed at Natasha, the two of them were pointing the gun at each other and in addition, they also could hear the sound of more guns being cocked outside.

Steve peeked out the window and on the balcony alone there were 8 more armed agents, three of them right at the window in the direction from which it was possible to see the children and hit Natasha if necessary and they were aiming the guns at her. There were even more in the garden of the house and on the street, several cars with armed agents as well, they were not only SHIELD agents, there were people in uniform giving the impression that they were from the armed forces.

**Sharon: You didn't shoot.**

Sharon commented to Natasha.

**Sharon: You know you're surrounded. Maybe you will hit me, but either you will be hit by the shots or your children will. You have a lot to weigh before you make a move.**

Natasha took a slow breath.

**Steve: Sharon, why are you doing this??**

**Sharon: I already told you, Steve. It is my job, if it weren't for me, it would be any other and I couldn't guarantee the integrity of your daughter. Trust me! I want to help!**

**Natasha: If you want to help, send them out of our house!**

**Sharon: This will only happen when you hand Sarah over to us.**

**Steve: We cannot deliver her to you.**

**Sharon: Unfortunately you have no choice at the moment, she will have to come with us.**

**Natasha: I would have to be dead to authorize this.**

**Sharon: Natasha, look around... there's nowhere to go. Will you fight me and all of them?**

**Natasha: You can bet you ass, I will!!**

**Sharon: Think about your children, you don't have just Sarah. You also have James.**

**Natasha: And do you think I can replace on by the other???**

**Sharon: It is not what I meant, I know it is difficult but do as I said, look for a lawyer.**

Sharon lowered the gun and put it back in her utility belt.

**Sharon: You don't want to hurt your daughter, we are not going to put her at unnecessary risk.**

**Steve: We are not going to start any shooting here. Sharon everything you said is absurd, I know that you explained that you are following orders and that you came to ensure that Sarah is not taken by strangers, but you have to understand that I and Natasha are her parents and we have not received any communication or warning that this would happen. Did the government record it under the tutelage of others?**

Steve was talking and Natasha automatically looked for elements in the house that she could use as a protective shield for the children, the fact that there are two kids to protect is what is most disturbing at the moment, besides the house does not have security systems or mirrored weapons yet. Natasha wishes that at least the glass were armored, it would be enough for her to have already attacked Sharon and the others, because the children would not be hit if they stayed inside the house, but that way it is difficult to think of a way out.

The only thing that can help and is accessible now is Steve's shield, which was below the window and she knows that fighting alongside Steve has always been like a dance where they always knew the steps no matter what rhythm they were playing, so they didn't need to rehearse, they just looked at each other and confirmed with a nod about their next actions.

The following scenes took place in a matter of seconds, Steve continued distracting Sharon with his conversation, but he was alert to Natasha's actions, who stretched out her hand until she reached the shield, her sudden movement already made the agents on the balcony shoot them both through the window, so Natasha used the shield to cover the window and make the bullets bounce back on the agents themselves, then she threw the shield at Steve, she kicked Sharon in the belly hard enough for her to fly to the balcony and be able to close the door. While Steve made a shield with the shield in the window, the bullets fired from the other agents started to penetrate through the door but there was no one in that direction.

Natasha practically flew over Sarah and James, sending them both to the floor at the same time and obviously scaring them, James was already screaming in fear since the first shot he heard.

Steve noticed that Natasha reached the children and approached them more, he lifted the couch using Only one had and used it as a wall beyond the shield to protect his family.

**Steve: Go to the room!!! Go!**

Steve ordered and Natasha crouched, she grabbed James and Sarah and ran into the hall.

**Natasha: Steve!! Come on!**

Natasha screamed from the corridor and did not go to the bedroom, she ran to the bathroom in the corridor and called Steve because it was certain that they would machine-gun the house and would end up killing him with several shots.

Steve ran to the bathroom and the logic of using the bathroom as a shelter was because the rest of the rooms have direct contact with the facade, whereas the bathroom has the walls of the room and the corridor in the front forming barriers against the bullets that were fired from the outside, the bullets would only hit them if they entered the house and there they would not enter all at once, they would have to pass in a row because the corridor is narrow, so it would be easier to defeat one by one because they would come little by little.

Then the only sounds were of bullets, it seemed like a war zone of shooting and if for Steve and Natasha were loud sounds, imagine for James and Sarah, they were very terrified.

Steve looked at Natasha, she was sitting on the toilet lid with Sarah on her lap and James beside her hugging her, they were shaking so much. Steve made negative with his head, he had a certain regret in his eyes because it would be impossible for any of them not to be hit and he is not willing to sacrifice any of his children, they are doing this to protect them but at the same time they are exposing them to extraordinary violence.

Natasha made negative with her head but with a different look, she doesn't want to give up Sarah, she understands Steve's fear, shares him but doesn't want to see her being taken away.

**Steve: Natasha...**

Steve spoke and they had already talked only by their eyes, he didn't need to express himself verbally to say that he wants to offer a truce and resolve this amicably with the government and all this was happening in the middle of the shooting and the screams of terror of Sarah and James.

Natasha was with tears in her eyes, she shook her head a lot, denying what Steve wantes to suggest.

**Natasha: I can't.**

Natasha replied and before Steve tried to reply the shots stopped, which made the two look at each other and frown. James was totally clinging to Natasha and she to Sarah and now all they could hear was their cries.

Another five minutes of silence and then Steve heard footsteps in the hall, he looked at Natasha and she was still reluctant, she begged him to continue fighting for Sarah and Steve sighed in fear but he would fight as Natasha wanted and needed, he took a deep breath and grabbed the shield, he looked at the shadow formed under the door and prepared to kick it and crush or knock out whoever was behind it, then it would be to go out like a wrecking ball and knock down whoever was inside the house.

**_\- Natasha??_ **

Steve and Natasha were surprised by that voice.

**Steve: Maria?**

**_Hill: Yes, it's me. Open the door!_ **

**Steve: Who's there with you??**

**_Hill: Sharon is here... and the agents and armed forces are out there, all on standby._ **

**Steve: Why are you doing this??**

**_Hill: I'm sure Sharon has already explained it to you. What do you think you are doing?? This is a residential neighborhood!_ **

**Steve: Tell that to your agents.**

**_Hill: I said. Why do you think the fire stopped??_ **

Steve was quiet.

**_Hill: Natasha. You need to deliver the girl!_ **

**Natasha: I will never do that!**

**_Hill: Natasha, you can come with her._ **

**_Sharon: Was that allowed???_ **

Sharon frowned, she asked that whispering.

**_Hill: Yes._ **

**_Sharon: By who??_ **

**_Hill: By me._ **

Hill looked at Sharon.

**_Hill: And Fury. Do you want to call him??_ **

Sharon stared at Hill and Hill raised her eyebrows.

_Hill: Natasha? This is my last offer. Get out and come with her or we'll take her anyway and probably get you all out in coffins! Think better about that, Natasha, if you come now, I will allow for you to make company to Sarah._

Natasha looked at Steve.

**Natasha: It’s a bete offer.**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**Natasha: I need to go with her.**

Steve nodded.

**Steve: At least you will be together with Sarah.**

**Natasha: Yes and I will not leave her alone. Never!**

Natasha looked at James and her eyes were overflowed with the tears, she hates having to leave him again, she soon felt more guilty than before, she hugged him tight and kissed his face.

**Natasha: I love you, James, I will be back, I promise.**

**James: Mommy... where are you going??**

James was still scared and now that Natasha got up with Sarah he was even more nervous, he grabbed her leg.

**James: Mommy!**

**Steve: Come here, James.**

Steve picked James up.

**Steve: It's okay, son!**

**James: Mommy!**

Natasha continued to cry in silence, she was at the door and did not look back at James, it woul destroy her.

**Steve: She will leave, don't shoot!**

**_Hill: We will not._ **

Steve opened the bathroom door and Natasha approached the door, she stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye.

**Steve: I love you. Keep our baby girl safe.**

Natasha nodded and Steve gave her a quick kiss. Steve kissed Sarah's face, who was still hysterical.

**Steve: Princess... Daddy will see you soon. Take care of your mom, I love you baby girl.**

**Hill: Come on, we don't have much time.**

Hill hurried them over and Natasha walked desolate out of the house. Steve accompanied them to the porch and then watched from there Natasha being escorted to the car.

Natasha did not have the courage to look back, she closed her eyes as soon as she boarded the SHIELD car, she could still hear James calling for her.

...

As soon as the car started moving and turned the corner out of Steve's sight, Hill looked at Natasha and noticed that she seemed to be in some other world now, Sarah was still screaming and Natasha just held her against her chest but without trying to calm her down.

After half an hour of travel, Natasha was very far from home but she could still hear James' voice in her mind and the scenes of the shooting inside the house, besides the fear she saw in her children also does not leave her mind.

Hill looked at the rearview mirror to communicate with the driver, she gestured with her hand and the driver made a sudden and unexpected maneuver, turning around one corner.

Natasha came back to herself with the fright of the car maneuver, she hugged Sarah more and realized that it was all an armed escape by Maria Hill, she looked around and noticed that some of the cars that were escorting them turned on sirens and started a frantic chase through the streets, the other cars that were escorting also came forward to try to surround the car in which she was on some other street.

**Hill: Lose them!**

Hill ordered the driver and he stepped on the accelerator, every time he did some sudden maneuver and even got into the wrong hand, he got rid of the cars that insisted on chasing them one by one, the last and most persistent was Sharon's car.

**Hill: Damn, I trained her!**

Hill complained.

**Hill: Can you get her lost?**

The driver nodded, and after almost an hour with great difficulty, he managed to lose Sharon's car, he continued driving until he hit a road and Natasha realized that they were now leaving the city.

**Natasha: Where are we going?**

**Hill: You will know when we get there. Don't worry, it will be a good place for Sarah.**

**Natasha: Are they going to arrest Steve for that??**

**Hill: No. Steve doesn’t know anything about this.**

**Natasha: Does Fury know about this? Did he attend the meeting that decided Sarah should not stay with me?**

**Hill: Yes, but he voted against. It was a losing vote, he had to allow Sarah to be apprehended.**

**Natasha: How could he??**

**Hill: You are with me now, Natasha. Who do you think sent me here?**

Natasha was quiet.

**Natasha: Sharon will be a problem.**

**Hill: No, she was part of the scheme.**

**Natasha: Was she staging?**

**Hill: Yes and no, she really had to take Sarah, but when I arrived and told her to stop firing, I only told her what I was going to do and told her to do everything she would normally do to recover Sarah and she did.**

**Natasha: Do you have any notion of what you have done for my children? They could have been hit!**

**Hill: What the fuck are you talking about? Who is the one that triggered the shots? If you had delivered the girl peacefully they would not have gone through this.**

Natasha frowned and snorted slightly.

**Natasha: Are you saying it's my fault that the government wants to take my daughter from me??**

**Hill: That is not what I said, you are living with Rogers a lot, oh my God! You are responsible for provoking the agents, Only that!**

**Natasha: I would never give Sarah up.**

**Hill: Yes, it is better that she is killed by accidental shooting than being under the tutelage of the State. Very wise. Speaking of being wise, look at your baby...**

Natasha was quiet and Sarah had already stopped crying, but she was still nervous.

**Natasha: Sarah... I am so sorry, everything is fine. You are with me...**

Natasha kissed Sarah's forehead and then laid her on her lap, she opened the jacket she was wearing more and lowered her blouse to breastfeed Sarah, it always calms her and Natasha concluded that with her mouth busy she can't cry.

Hill watched Sarah nurse and her eyes were still in tears.

**Hill: Is she okay?**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**Natasha: Yes.**

**Hill: Why are you looking sad like someone is dead? You are with your daughter.**

**Natasha: But I'm not with my son! I can calm Sarah but I couldn't calm him or say goodbye.**

Hill sighed.

**Hill: Natasha, I know that this is not the ideal yet. Unfortunately the two of you need to stay out for a while and we will use that time to help you find some solution.**

**Natasha: How long??**

**Hill: I have no idea buta t some point you will meet your Family again.**

**\- We will arrive at the exchange point in an hour. Will it be the last urbanized area, Notrack1 is already on the way?**

**Hill: He better be.**

Natasha heard the driver's voice and the voice was too familiar for her, she took a few seconds to identify who it was and she was incredulous when she realized who it was, she frowned and looked into the rearview mirror. She could only see the sunglasses and part of the forehead but she still knew who it was but it was impossible.

The driver watched Natasha and then smiled, he turned his face to face her quickly.

**\- Hello Natasha!**

The driver removed his sunglasses.

**Natasha: Coulson??**

Natasha asked and did not understand anything.

**Coulson: I bet you have thousands of questions but let’s just say that I was on vacation... but I'm back now.**

**Natasha: You were dead...**

Natasha declared.

**Coulson: Also were you... but I'm not there anymore either.**

Sarah stopped breastfeeding to cry again.

**Coulson: What happened??**

Natasha made her nurse again and looked at her.

**Natasha: She doesn't like me to divert my attention when she's nursing.**

**Coulson: Wow, she's so cute! I wish I could hold her and meet your son in other circumstances.**

**Hill: Coulson! The road!**

Coulson refocused on the traffic and put his sunglasses back on.

**Coulson: Captain America has a daughter... and a son... with the Black Widow. Who could imagine???**

Coulson spoke to himself.

**Natasha: What or who is Notrack1?**

**Hill: It's who. Someone I hired as a new experiment.**

**Natasha: New? Experiment? So he’s not someone you already know?**

**Hill: We spoke on the phone about three times.**

Natasha looked at Hill, hoping she would justify why 3 times is enough.

 **Hill: The first time we spoke it was to hire him, the second time he called me** **to inform that the job was done and the third time was to hire him to get you out of sight.**

**Natasha: And do you trust him enough to give me to him with Sarah?**

**Hill: He is not a nanny and you are already a big girl. He just has to get you out of the scene and make you safe where you go.**

**Natasha: Wait...**

Natasha frowned.

**Natasha: Will he stay with me and Sarah??**

**Hill: Yes.**

**Natasha: No!**

**Hill: Yes. This is not a negotiation, you will need him.**

**Natasha: Who is this man??**

**Hill: I never said it was a man.**

**Natasha: Is he a woman?**

**Hill: No, but it could be.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Natasha: What about his file? Is he clean?**

**Hill: I didn't find anything about him.**

**Natasha: Nothing??? Hill!**

**Hill: He is good for that very reason, Natasha! If SHIELD cannot track him and his past, imagine the government. I don't know why you're worried, if he attacks you, you can kill him.**

**Natasha: If he doesn't kill me first.**

**Hill: If Thanos failed to kill you and not even a fall off a Cliff did, I doubt he will kill you.**

**Natasha: The problem is if he sells me to someone else.**

**Hill: This is a real and plausible risk but he is being paid very well and this came out of my pocket, so you owe me a considerable debt.**

Natasha was quiet and looked at Sarah again, now she has her eyes closed while breastfeeding, they followed the journey in silence until the point of changing vehicles.

...

As soon as everyone got out of the car in a deserted alley, Coulson looked at Sarah and then at Natasha, who gave a small smile.

**Natasha: Do you want to hold her?**

**Hill: By God, there is no time for that!**

**Natasha: The guy is not even here yet.**

Natasha argued and took a step forward, she put Sarah in Coulson's arms and he smiled looking at her. Natasha could see that he was delighted.

Hill, Natasha and Coulson heard the sound of footsteps coming from the end of the alley where it was dirtier, with dumpsters and darker due to the shadows of the tall buildings that formed that alley.

A mysterious figure appeared between the buckets, wearing an overcoat, boots and positioned in a way that only his body was in the light, his face was unknown, he was in the shadow.

**Natasha: Is that him?**

Natasha asked and took Sarah back.

**Hill: It seems to be.**

Natasha looked at Hill and wanted to beat her ass up for not even knowing the person's appearance.

The man gestured, calling with his hand.

**Hill: It's your cue, you have to go with him.**

Natasha sighed.

**Hill: You have to do something first.**

Natasha looked at Hill.

**Hill: Take your gun.**

Natasha took the gun but already hesitating, she already wondered what Hill would ask for.

**Hill: Shoot me... right here.**

Hill pointed at a region of her abdomen.

**Natasha: No! Are you crazy???**

**Hill: We need to look like you dominated us in the car and you shot me and forced Coulson to drive.**

**Natasha: I understand that, but in the belly, no way, it's very risky. I'm going to shoot you in the leg.**

**Hill: No, nobody is going to fall for that. Legs are common targets for this type of disguise.**

**Natasha: I can hit some of your organs in the belly, Hill, you can die.**

**Hill: So don't make a mistake.**

**Natasha: Hill!**

**Hill: Hurry up!!!**

**Natasha: I can't do that.**

**\- Time.**

The man in the alley spoke in a voice that came out mechanical. Natasha looked in his direction and then at Hill.

**Natasha: Doesn't he know that this type of thing is no longer used?? He's very theatrical. Are you sure he is professional??**

**Hill: Natasha! Shoot!**

**Natasha: Hill... I don't want to kill you. Nor are there any hospitals nearby.**

**Hill: I couldn't go to any hospital here, Coulson is going to take me somewhere else.**

**Natasha: what?? You are crazy!**

**Hill: Natasha! Stop it, you just have to think about Sarah, now. You studied anatomy...**

**Natasha: Yes! That is why there are chances that you will come out dead or paraplegic.**

**Hill: I trust you.**

**\- I'm leaving!**

**Hill: No, you won't, you're getting paid!**

Hill shouted at the man.

**Hill: Natasha! Come on!**

**Natasha: How will I hear from you??**

**Hill: You won’t.**

**Natasha: I won't know if you survived so I will not shoot.**

**Hill: Natasha! I will make contact, I promise, I will find a way. Now see if...**

Hill didn't finish the sentence because Natasha shot her, which obviously woke Sarah up in fright and she started to cry again.

Hill chuckled at the pain and put her hand on her belly in the shooting area, she knelt on the floor with the pain.

**Hill: Son of a bitch!**

Natasha shot her again in the arm and this one just grazed.

**Hill: I said one shot!**

**Natasha: Sorry, I would never shoot just once if it was a shooting match.**

Natasha took a step closer to Hill.

**Natasha: I will never forget what you did for Sarah.**

**Hill: Not really. It may cost my job and my life!**

Hill joked and fell to the floor.

**Coulson: I need to take her now. Go on, Natasha. Good luck!**

**Natasha: Be quick! Thank you, Coulson!**

Natasha ran towards the man in the alley, without looking back so as not to run the risk of seeing that something went wrong and trying to save Hill and end up stuck and without Sarah, the man walked to the fence at the end of the alley and had a part of it cut off, he got up and told Natasha to go over there, soon he came too.

Natasha walked for fifteen minutes till reach Notrack1's car and he opened the back door for her to get in, then got on and drove at normal speed so as not to attract attention.

...

While Natasha ran away with Notrack1 to keep Sarah safe, Coulson took Hill to the hospital, where she underwent surgery, then she was transferred to SHIELD hospital, where she spent about a week in an induced coma and upon waking up she was in the company of Nick Fury.

Hill opened her eyes and frowned slightly when she noticed that she was in the hospital, she had the feeling that she overslept and soon understood that she might have been in a coma due to the state she is in and without feeling absurd pain.

Hill looked at Fury sitting in the bedroom armchair in his usual black and leather clothes and his eye patch.

Fury got up and approached her bed.

**Nick Fury: How do you feel?**

**Hill: Lost... with migraine.**

Hill felt like asking if they found Natasha but she held on, she didn't know if it was necessary to pretend she lost her memory, something in Nick Fury's way made her feel cold in her belly.

**Nick Fury: Uhm...**

It was all that Nick outlined and then he walked to the window slowly.

**Nick Fury: You spent a week in a coma, Hill.**

_7 days?? Natasha, you bitch. What the fuck must have happened to you? Are you safe?? Is Sarah safe?_ Hill thought without changing her expressions.

**Nick Fury: Natasha is on the run... no one knows Where she or the baby girl are.**

_Thank God!_ Hill thought.

**Nick Fury: Coulson is in jail but he must to be out in a few days.**

_Jail??_ Hill frowned slightly.

 **Nick Fury: While you were unconscious and we were looking for Natasha, the** **government made inquiries. They questioned Agent 13, there were inconsistencies in the testimonies of her, of Coulson and others. Also, the agents said you came in to negotiate the surrender and...**

 _Spill it out!_ Hill thought.

**Nick Fury: They thought you helped Natasha and the girl escape.**

**Hill: So am I arrested?**

**Nick Fury: I got you under house arrest.**

Hill lifted the sheet and noticed the electronic anklet on her.

**Nick Fury: I was under a lot of pressure from all sides. PresidentTrump especially complained in public about you, so there are a lot of fervent patriots hating you now.**

_As if I give a damn about it._ Hill just thought.

**Nick Fury: I'm sorry, but... you're fired.**

Hill looked at Nick Fury in astonishment, that was news she hadn't expected.

**Hill: What??**

**Nick Fury: I couldn't do anything, you are officially out of SHIELD.**


	43. 43

**Hill: Fired?? You're kidding, right?**

Nick looked at Hill and he was very serious.

**H: Nick?? Come on!**

**NF: I tried my best, Maria and I'm still trying to get fix this.**

**H: But I can't leave SHIELD, much less now, you know that SHIELD is my life! I dedicated my entire life to this and to you, besides I can only help Na...**

Nick tilted his head a little and looked at Hill as if he was warning her to be quiet about Natasha, which meant the room could be bugged. Hill understood the look and fell silent.

**NF: You need to testify about what happened and that can benefit you. You will have a few days to recover and go to court.**

**H: I'm going right now!**

**NF: Pay close attention!**

Nick Fury said quite intonately, then softened his words...

**NF: Take some days to recover, you just woke up from a coma. It is normal for your mind to be confused now, you need time.**

Hill was going to argue about that and say that she was feeling great and that she wants to clear things up soon, go back to work so she can help Natasha because that will only happen if she is at SHIELD, but two women in executive clothes came into the room and looked Fury with surprise but nothing exaggerated.

**\- Mr. Fury!**

Nick looked at the woman who addressed him, then at the other.

**\- I didn't know you were here.**

**NF: I was visiting a friend and she woke up.**

**\- Didn't you know that doctors were going to get her out of a coma today?**

**NF: No. I didn’t.**

**\- Really??**

Nick just raised his eyebrow and became serious, which made the woman clear her throat and look at Maria Hill.

 **\- Maria Christina Hill, I'm Cassie and this is Louise, we work for I.P.C.S., the** **International Progress and Security Consortium. We are on the investigative committee and we would like to talk about the fugitive Natasha Romanoff who kidnapped the Vormirnian child who is under the tutelage of the state.**

**H: Which of you two is my lawyer?**

The women frowned in confusion.

**H: I am wearing an anklet, it means that I am under arrest, no one has read my rights but despite that I know about it already and soon I am entitled to a lawyer.**

**\- So you want us to call one?**

**H: No, I will hire my own lawyer and I will only speak in his presence or through him.**

**\- Miss Hill, it would be better if you talk to us now.**

**H: It turns out that I just woke up from a coma, my mind is a mess, I could give wrong information.**

**\- You have not suffered trauma to the head.**

**H: I am unable to give any testimony now.**

**\- Hmm.**

**\- She seemed very apt when she remembered the lawyer.**

The Woman commented to the Other.

**H: Is that a problem?**

Hill raised an eyebrow and the woman sighed.

**\- When can we get your testimony then?**

**H: Hm... I'll call you when I'm ready.**

**\- You have a maximum of 10 days to present with or without a lawyer.**

**H: Thanks for letting me know.**

Hill declared and the women left the room. Nick Fury headed for the door.

**H: Nick??**

Nick stopped but remained on his back.

Hill seemed to want to say something, but she fell silent.

Nick stopped and used his super old model cell phone to type a message to Hill that said, "Be wise, don't be emotional. It can ruin everything and you know it."

Nick showed Hill the message and then left the room and the hospital.

Hill sighed and then went to look for her belongings to get dressed, after fifteen minutes she was at the reception, signing her discharge and after that, she call an Uber, but she was short of credit, which was weird and unexpected.

Hill decided to check all her six bank accounts and they were all zeroed.

**H: Motherfuckers!**

Hill cursed the govermemnt and cursed even more mentally, she changed the race to cash payment and luckily she always has a lot of money in her wallet and they did not touch it. The biggest problem was that outside of SHIELD and with blocked accounts, how will she pay Notrack1 to keep Natasha and Sara safe? At least what she paid for the service in advance is enough so far because of the questions, no one has found Natasha yet.

Not that Natasha can't hide alone with Sara, but Hill learned about the blackouts she had at the hospital and she considered it essential to put a "nanny" behind Natasha to ensure her and Sara's integrity. Hill even knows that Natasha will recognize the need of not be completely alone with Sara, as much as she hates being watched by someone, she knows that she will need someone to bring her back to herself.

...

Seven days ago when Natasha embarked on a long and exhausting car ride with Notrack1, a self-employed handyman spy that Hill hired to get her and Sara out of the government's grip until the legal situation over custody of Sara was resolved, she saw the day darken and lighten again, on a journey that seemed to have no end.

In all these hours of travel, they made only two stop. Natasha understands the need to continue on the run and without stopping at stations and restaurants, as there would hardly be any cameras or witnesses who could report that someone like her passed by with a baby.

Everything would be so much easier if it was her alone but she has an eleven-month-old baby with her and who is very different from James when he was a baby, James never needed a hospital or needed attention all the time, Sara is the opposite.

Sara spent the first hours of the trip very well, she was excited and attentive to the street, she was just breastfeeding a lot, sleeping a lot, waking up again, trying to get Natasha to talk to her but Natasha did not want to divert her attention from the journey and from Notrack1, she couldn’t trust him yet if Hill didn’t really know him, but with the trip extending for more than 24 hours, Sara started to get nauseous with the rocking of the car and the confinement in a small space. Sara complained and mumbled at one time or another and everything was fine, but the problem was when she just started to be quiet, very quiet, with no reaction to anything. Because she is a restless baby so when she is quiet it is a sign that has something wrong.

Natasha was already worried about Sara's lack of agitation, but until then she didn't know what to do or if there was something going on, she followed the trip observing the road, but something in her heart told her to look at Sara all the time and in one of these checks, she looked at Sara and observed her very pale skin, she is already too white but she is always flushed on her whole body, especially on her face, but now she is colorless, lifeless. Natasha soon felt her heart racing and she hates feeling so many emotions but it was impossible not to worry, a few weeks ago they were both hospitalyzed.

Sara looked back at Natasha and that was an uncomfortable look that upset Natasha immensely because she could feel that something was wrong and that Sara is too small to verbalize it, it must be very frustrating for her. Would she be breathless?? Although Sara was discharged from the hospital, she still had to undergo oxygen therapy every 15 days in the hospital, so was it possible that she was getting sick again?

Natasha didn't know, she was just being corroded with worry, she opened the rear windows of the car to improve ventilation for Sara and Notrack1 closed them immediately by the front command.

**\- You know we're on the run.**

**N: She needs fresh air.**

**\- Is she claustrophobic?? She is too Young for that.**

**N: Open the windows!**

Natasha ordered.

**\- Very dangerous.**

**N: Dangerous you will face if you don't do what I'm saying.**

Notrack1 was silent and continued driving, he looked to the side when he felt a cold pipe in his neck.

**N: Open the windows.**

**\- And they say you were a good spy.**

**N: I don't give a damn what you think about espionage. My daughter needs air!**

Sara made a sound and Natasha looked at her. Sara couldn't speak a syllable but she seemed to want and seemed to want to cry and she couldn't either.

**N: Sara??**

Despite the cold, Natasha removed Sara's blanket and coat, left her clothes looser and lifted her head to try to improve her breathing, then felt the breeze invade the car when the windows were opened.

**\- You're welcome.**

**N: Fuck you!!!**

Natasha declared and continued looking at Sara very worried.

**N: What is it, baby? Mommy is here. It's all right? It's better this way?? What do you have? Tell me, Please.**

Natasha didn't even consider breastfeeding Sara now so as not to cause effort to her, she just kept watching her all the time which made her not pay attention to where she was going, even after Sara closed her eyes, Natasha couldn't stop looking at her, afraid of anything happening.

**N: How much time is left for us to arrive?**

**\- Much.**

**N: I am not an inanimate person. Answer my question!**

**\- 24 hours if we don't have unnecessary interference and stops.**

**N: We need to make a stop right now.**

**\- What did I just say? The child slept, enjoy and sleep too.**

**N: I will not sleep!**

**\- No stops till we get there!!!**

The man shrugged and the trip went on quietly for the next hour. Natasha was tired but awakened by the adrenaline, aside from worrying about Sara, her color came back a little but now and then she moaned and frowned to show that she is feeling very uncomfortable yet.

Another hour of travel and Sara even took time to wake up and when she woke up she started a nightmare for Natasha because she just opened her eyes and opened them wide as if she had awakened from a nightmare, she waved her arms and held Natasha as if begging for help. Natasha was horrified and desperate, she never saw Sara react like that to absolutely anything.

**N: Sara??? Oh my God!!!**

Natasha saw Sara plead for help with her eyes.

**N: Sara?? Baby. Something is going on! We need to go to a hospital! Immediately!**

**\- No hospitals!**

Notrack1 said without being moved by Sara or Natasha's despair.

**N: We need to go to a hospital now!!! Please!!!**

Sara opened her mouth and a strange sound came out, but it was not a word, Natasha saw her eyes go up totally.

**N: SARA!!!**

Natasha became more desperate and soon the car was stopped on the the road, they were on a road where there is almost no movement of cars and other vehicles, so they were alone there.

**N: What are you doing?? Go back drive back immediately!!! Let's go to a hospital!!**

Natasha saw Notrack1 disembark and then he opened the back seat door.

**\- Give her to me.**

**N: NO WAY!!**

Natasha hugged Sara.

**\- Give her to me!**

**N: If you touch her, I swear...**

**-She is dying in your arms!**

Notrack1 alerted Natasha and it made Natasha turn her attention back to Sara, who was no longer conscious, she could only see the whites of her eyes. Natasha was so shocked that she couldn't stop Notrack1 from grabbing Sara and getting her out of the car.

**N: Sara...**

Natasha whispered and could not move to get out of the car, she Wonders about what he will do to Sara? Get rid of her so they can continue with the escape and he gets paid at least for the Sara’s head?? She needs to react, she is her daughter, she needs to do something right now!

Natasha sat closer to the door and saw Notrack1 turn Sara on her stomach and left her lying on his arm so that her head was hanging, but he was holding her neck, he made some super sudden movements with Sara and that made Natasha take action and get out of the car.

**N: STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??**

Natasha screamed and was going to rip Sara off him because it looked like he was mistreating her but before she could do something, Sara started throwing up in large quantities and without stopping.

Natasha was frozen to see the scene. Notrack1 waited for Sara to vomit everything she was entitled to and when she started screaming from the scare, he returned her to Natasha’s arms.

**\- Get back in the car!**

Notrack1 ordered and took a cigarette pack out of his pants pocket, he lit a cigarette nervously because he was shaking and Natasha stood holding Sara, she looked at him in shock.

**\- What kind of mother are you who don't know that the child is choking?**

Notrack1 looked even more nervous and angry, he slapped the car hard then kicked the tire, which made Natasha come out of her shock.

**\- Get in the damn car!! She is alive!**

He raged. It took Natasha a few seconds to get in and after she got in, Notrack1 closed the door, he went to the front of the car and smoked his cigarette quickly and lit another one, he rubbed his forehead like someone who is controlling himself too much to not murder anyone , he looked like a psychopath.

Notrack1 took a deep breath and seemed to be back to normal, he got back in the car and started driving and smoking again.

**N: Don't smoke here.**

Notrack1 laughed mockingly.

**N: I’m serious. Don't smoke near my daughter.**

Notrack1 drove on.

**N: Do you think you scare me with this whole theater? If you were really a bad person, you wouldn't have saved Sara. And it's just for that reason that I'm not going to blow a bullet in your brain yet, but maybe I'll change my mind if you don't let go of that cigarette.**

Notrack1 laughed under his breath again, he took a long drag and then got rid of his cigarette by throwing it out the window.

**\- Just for the record... I'm also not afraid of you.**

**N: But you should.**

Notrack1 chuckled again and then was quiet.

Natasha took a deep breath, finally feeling relieved that Sara was fine, she even tried to close her clothes back, but Sara stretched her arms preventing it. Natasha also tried to cover her with the blanket but Sara started to mumble.

**N: Aren't you cold? Are you okay?**

**Sara: Mommy.**

Sara grabbed Natasha's shirt.

**N: I don't know if I should breastfeed you now, Sara. You almost scared me to death.**

**Sara: Mommy.**

**N: Let's wait a little while.**

Sara lay on her side and tried to nurse anyway by pulling Natasha's shirt, but Natasha covered herself back up and made her sit. Sara already pouted and was going to start crying, but Natasha took a small rattle and shook it on Sara's side, making her look for it and that made Natasha change her hand rattle and shake it on the other side, attracting Sara's attention in look for where the sound came from, until she finds the rattle and try to grab it.

 **N: Are you missing James? Your brother? He plays with you and you like it,** **don't you? I am not the same thing, I know.**

Sara kept trying to get the rattle that Natasha kept changing hands all the time.

**N: Do you want to??**

Natasha extended the rattle and when Sara was about to hold it, she pushed it away which made Sara laugh. Natasha repeated the action 4 times and had to stop and hand it over to Sara because she grunted for never being able to get the toy.

Natasha took advantage of the fact that Sara was distracted by shaking her rattle to pay attention to the road again, she remembers having already been there before, but she cannot identify which city or state she is in, they have been traveling for more than 24 hours and there are more hours of travel to come, it looks like an infinite loop.

...

After endless hours in the car, Notrack1 drove the car on a dirt road. On that road there were several plots of land surrounded with a common fence. Some farm-type residences on these lots and finally they reached a lot that seemed more careless due to the height of the bush. Notrack1 stopped in front of the gate of that lot and got out of the car, he opened the gate manually and then returned to the car.

**N: Is this what you call a discreet place?? We arrived here with a car like this in a region like this. Since we left the main road, I even saw children from the region looking at us. We are not alone here. This draws more attention than if we were in the city, they will ask who we are.**

**\- Are you done??**

Notrack1 asked and Natasha snorted with hatred, he boarded the car and before entering the car on the lot, an elderly couple were passing by and approached him.

**\- Piccola Oliver! How long! (Little Oliver! How long!)**

Natasha watched Notrack1 change his expression from water to wine, he had a friendly face even though he was not fully smiling.

**\- Come stai? (How are you?)**

Asked Notrack1 to the couple.

**\- Stiamo bene e tu? E questa ragazza? (We are fine and you? What about this lady?)**

The woman looked at Natasha, who was frowning.

**\- Ah, lei mia moglie... Luna! (Ah, she is my wife... Luna)**

**\- Moglie? Non sapevamo che fossi sposato. Congratulazioni! E tu hai un bambino! (Wife? We didn't know you got married. Congratulations! And you have a baby!!)**

**\- Si. È la mia principessa. (Yes. It's my princess)**

**-** **Qual'è il suo nome? (What is her name?)**

The woman wanted to see Sara's face, but Natasha was holding her against herself and didn't allow it.

**\- Si chiama Nina. (Her name is Nina)**

**\- Come tua madre! Che carino! Che carino! Sarebbe così orgogliosa, tua moglie è bellissima. (Like your mother! How nice! How nice! She would be so proud, your wife is very beautiful)**

**\- Sì, Grazie... dobbiamo andare ora. Buongiorno a te. (Yes, thank you... we have to go now. Good morning to you)**

**\- Buongiorno. (Good Morning)**

Notrack1 finally drove the car to his private land.

**N: Wife??**

Notrack1 snorted when he realized that Natasha understood everything he was saying to that couple. Of course she speaks italian.

**N: You could have said that I was your sister.**

**\- They know me, they know I don't have a sister.**

**N: Then say I was your cousin.**

**\- They also know that I have no cousins, no uncles, no parents, no family.**

**N: Are you adopted??**

**\- No. I just don't have anyone.**

Natasha was quiet and thoughtful.

**\- Why so surprised if you don’t have too?**

He asked and Natasha frowned slightly. Well, it was true. Was he taken from his parents early and trained only by strangers? What are the chances of what happened to her, to have happened to him too? Very rare, but possible, even though he is a man.

The lot of Notrack1 was gigantic, it must be the biggest of all there in that area, the entrance was well tumbled with a lot of tall grass and many trees, but now farther into the lot, the grass was getting smaller and seemed to be better maintained. They drove more ten minutes until they finally see the house. It was a wooden house too, and it wasn't big, it was impressively small compared to the entire lot size.

When Natasha entered the house, she was surprised that it was not filthy and that she was even very pleasant.

**N: You live here.**

Natasha stated.

**\- Yes. And elsewhere.**

Notrack1 stated and placed Natasha's small bag on the chair.

**\- Well, This is the living room. There is the kitchen, here is a small and Only bathroom. Upstairs there is a bedroom, where you will stay.**

**N: Just one room?**

**\- Yes. You must have seen a mini wooden fence around the house outside.**

**N: I saw it.**

**\- That is the limit that you and the child are allowed to go.**

**N: Excuse me?**

**\- That's right. You will not leave the property or talk to anyone else, except me.**

Natasha did not answer but was looking defiant.

**\- The area is big enough for you two. Don't go over the fence without asking me.**

Natasha just rolled her eyes.

**\- You didn't sleep, so you can go to your room and rest, then you can make our dinner, in the meantime I'm going to sleep too.**

Said Notrack1 taking off his shoes that left a horrible smell in the air, he lay on the sofa on his back and put his hands under his head.

**N: Make our dinner??**

Natasha laughed softly.

**N: I will not cook for you.**

**\- What a terrigle wife you are! And you don't even shut up, you question absolutely everything. How does Captain America take this shit from you?**

Notrack1 tilted his head and looked Natasha from head to toe, which made her frown and take a deep and slow breath.

**\- I know how he can handle it.**

**N: You are disgusting.**

Notrack1 started to laugh alone and Natasha hates that he is triumphing over her. She took her bag and went up with Sara to the bedroom.

The stairs were U-shaped, also made of wood and the stairs lead directly to the second floor room, there is no door, the stairs already land directly on the bedroom floor, which is a very large room with a single double bed, wardrobes that look like old and expensive, two windows on each side of the room and for Natasha's nightmare there are no bathrooms there.

Sara was sleeping and Natasha had no courage to lie down without taking a shower before, they took almost two days of travel and without any bath, she needs to clean up, so she left Sara in the middle of the bed and looked for something to put on the stairs and prevent that she would roll over there, in case she woke up while she was in the bath.

Natasha found a trunk that kind covered the access to the stairs, then she came down with a change of clothes to bathe and she had to hear Notrack1 joke about women and change the decoration of houses due to the sound she made when dragging the trunk to position it on the stairs.

**N: I am still armed.**

Natasha warned.

**N: Aren't you going to sleep??**

**\- I knew you were going to take a shower.**

Natasha already sighed, imagining the bullshit he would say next.

**\- I bet you didn't bring a towel, I don't have one for you and I'm curious about your sleeping look.**

Natasha sighed again and rolled her eyes, then she look into his eyes with a passive-agressive tone.

**N: Notrack...**

Notrack1 looked puzzled to Natasha.

**N: My daughter is sleeping upstairs, if something happens to her, I swear, I will rip your lungs out of your chest with my own hands.**

Notrack1 just smirked and Natasha wanted to cut his smile off with a razor just to take a long time and make it hurt until he begged to be killed at once, but she just took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

When Natasha got out of the bath, she was wearing a tank top with loose cotton pants, she peeked out to check if Notrack1 was awake and he was lying on his side facing the couch which made it look like he was sleeping. Natasha just wants him to be asleep and leave her alone because her last days were hell due to her blackouts, due to Sara had breathing problems, James’ rejection and also that she had to subject her children to a huge and unnecessary violence, plus taking Sara away from her father and staying away from James and Steve herself, now that they were creating stronger emotional bonds with the children. She doesn't have to deal with an asshole like Notrack1.

As she walked up the stairs and up without being disturbed by Notrack1, Natasha thought about Sara being very young and how much more she needed to socialize with James and her father.

About Notrack1 and his provocations, his only provocative words that hit her and hit her hard was when Sara was choking and she didn't know what to do and she didn't even have an attitude. If she were alone with Sara, would she have died?

 _What kind of mother am I? I didn't recognize Sara's condition. I left James a second time._ Natasha thought and was looking down when she reached the last steps, she slowly came to bed and laid next to her baby, she stared at her and wished to cry but she couldn’t and she took a lot to finally sleep.

...

Five days later, when Hill managed to get to her apartment, she took a shower and then started looking around the apartment for wiretaps and cameras. Because she is from SHIELD, she knows that she may be being monitored up there and with advanced technologies, all she has to do is destroy the entire apartment to try to prevent any kind of unauthorized surveillance.

Toward the end of the day, Hill was tearing up the frames of the pictures she has in her bedroom, but she brought them to the room where she had more space to perform this action. There were already several other pictures detonated on the floor, apart from torn wallpapers and even some floor tiles that she found suspicious and removed as well.

The bell rang.

 _Finally the damn pizza._ Hill thought and looked for the wallet to tip the delivery man but she made such a mess that she didn't find it.

 _I'm sorry, buddy, you will be left without a tip._ Hill thought and went to the door, she opened and it was the delivery man.

**H: Thank you. I'm out of money for tips now and...**

Hill was justifying herself when the sound of the elevator caught her eye and then she was surprised to see Steve Rogers with James on his lap, he came towards her.

**H: Rogers! Do you have five dollars?**

Steve looked at Hill indignantly, but took five dollars out of his wallet and handed it to the delivery man.

**\- Thanks.**

The boy left and Hill entered the apartment and Steve entered uninvited, the open door indicated that he could enter.

Steve stepped carefully as there were vases and many objects on the floor.

**S: What happened here?? Were you attacked?**

**H: I'm doing a makeover.**

Hill declared opening the pizza box and taking a slice to eat.

Steve approached her and sighed while Hill ate the pizza as if nothing was happening, by his posture he wanted answers and clarification about Natasha and his daughter and he was hoping she would have the initiative to tell him everything.

**H: What??**

Hill asked with her mouth full.

**H: What do you want?**

**S: You were in the hospital. Are you okay?**

Hill smiled sarcastically and took another bite of pizza.

**H: And do you care about it??**

**S: I do!**

**H: Uhm...**

**S: You got hurt and nobody told me about Nat...**

**H: Hey!**

Hill told Steve to shut up, then closed the apartment door.

**S: Was she hurt too? Is Sara okay?**

**H: They were not hurt.**

**S: How do you know?**

**H: Because I feel that.**

**S: Hill...**

**H: Steve!**

Hill picked up a pen and wrote in the pizza box about possible eavesdropping but Steve didn't want to know about it, he wants to know about Sara and Natasha.

**S: Where are they??**

**H: I don't know. I was injured and fell into a coma.**

**S: Hill, you were the last person to see them.**

**H: I hope they are doing well.**

Steve took a deep breath.

**S: I need to speak to Natasha.**

Hill shrugged.

**H: The police need it too.**

**S: Hill, I'm serious. I haven't slept thinking about them. I am sick worried.**

**H: Why is James here??**

**S: Hill! I need to see Natasha!**

Hill rolled her eyes and snorted.

**H: I don't know where she is!**

**S: Liar!**

**H: Why are you so dumb??**

Steve was silent and crestfallen, he made negative with his head and Hill could see that he was desperate, she can imagine the anguish that it has been for him. Last time he saw Natasha and Sara was on the day that their house was machine-gunned and then he heard the news that the two disappeared and that Hill appeared seriously injured. Hill can imagine a movie that must have played in his dramatic head.

**H: She is fine, I Only got hurt because she shot me. Las thing I remember she was running Away and Sara was fine.**

Hill tried to alleviate Steve's concern and she hopes he understands what she is doing and that she still can't give further details without making sure it is safe to talk to him about it.

 _Hold on a little longer, Rogers_. Hill thought.

**S: They follow me everywhere day and night.**

**H: The government... yeah, I figured and it's a problem that you come to visit me, I have absolutely nothing for you, but... if I hear about them, I will tell you. Because I will have to take her into custody...**

Steve nodded in agreement.

**H: Do you want a slice?**

**S: No, thanks.**

**H: And you James? Do you want pizza?**

James extended his hand and Hill gave a slice of pizza for him.

Hill looked back at Steve.

**H: How is James?**

**S: James misses his mother and baby sister, he went back to calling on her and he hasn't been sleeping well either, he's been having nightmares about the shooting.**

Hill looked at James and stroked his back.

**H: He shouldn't have seen that but he'll be fine.**

Steve didn't comment about it.

**S: Do you need help?**

**H: No, I am under house arrest, it means I will have a lot of time at home, so this makeover will be my hobby.**

**S: Okay. I really hope you are better.**

Hill nodded and Steve withdrew with James, he is giving up just for today, he understood that Hill cannot comment on Natasha and Sara but he wants more information about them and he will just wait a little longer before trying to get information from Hill.

Steve doesn't know yet that Hill was removed from SHIELD, nor that her account is blocked or that she is totally out of touch with Notrack1 and Natasha, she would like to have already called him and know about her friend but she has no access to him at the moment, she hopes that when Notrack1 needs money or finds out the lack of contact, that he will find a way to contact her safely.


End file.
